Breakaway
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: A WWE Diva’s first year in her career was a bumpy and rough road but her second year is soon going to become her best year ever with a WWE superstar as her boyfriend, another career, another chance to become the Women’s Champion, and much more.
1. Prologue

**Summary: A WWE diva's first year in her career was a bumpy and rough road but her second year is soon going to become her best year ever with a WWE superstar as her boyfriend, another career, another chance to become the Women's Champion, and much more.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Nicole Mitchell was 5'9" with long blonde hair and blue eyes and she was from St. Louis, Missouri. With such a busy, extensive, and amazing background in gymnastics, cheerleading, dance, and a little kickboxing, Nicole has competed in fitness competitions in the summer of 2002 and was crowned Miss Fitness America at the end. After that glorious moment, she became a leading international fitness model posing in such magazines like Sports Illustrated and Muscle & Fitness. After a year and a half of that, Nicole was touring wrestling schools to practice for three months because of her dream to become a wrestler since she was little.

She made her WWE debut three weeks after Wrestlemania 20. It was all because of another newcomer who made her debut that night, Delancey Scott. It all started when she cost Evolution the special 2-on-3 handicap match against the Rock N Sock Connection by nailing the Legend Killer, Randy Orton with a low blow before Mick Foley gave him the mandible claw with Mr. Socko. The thing was, Delancey wanted to get her revenge on Randy because he dated her before coming to the WWE as a joke because she was a tomboy and Delancey was one all of her life. Time after time, she kept getting her revenge by costing Randy in his matches and just when she was having her fun, well, this is how the rivalry between Nicole and Delancey started.

It was April 5th, 2004 and RAW was in Houston, Texas. The match was a Women's Battle Royal to determine who would be the number #1 contender for Victoria's Women's Title at Backlash. The women left in the ring were Trish Stratus, Lita, and Delancey Scott. Lita and Delancey were double-teaming Trish and then all of a sudden, a blonde girl wearing a black bustier, miniskirt, and stockings appeared out of nowhere and did a finishing move to Delancey that was similar to Randy Orton's RKO and threw her out of the ring. It was Nicole and everyone wanted to know who she was and what was her purpose for what she did to Delancey.

It was now known that Nicole Mitchell was a member of WWE's once-powerful clique Evolution as the "first lady" and was also going out with Randy Orton who approached her to help him get rid of Delancey Scott. She was always wearing skimpy and revealing clothing because of her on-going sex appeal and Evolution needed a female member with that personality. And then, Nicole and Delancey started having issues with each other in which was one of the most heated rivalries in the WWE. The rivalry went on for months in 2004 until it ended at Survivor Series in which got the two divas to put aside their differences and become best friends.

In August 2004, Nicole's fate with Evolution changed when she witnessed her boyfriend Randy Orton become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion ever at Summerslam and then-Evolution leader Triple H's jealousy over that moment kicked them both out of the group. After two months of Evolution's cruelty, Nicole kept her promise of making up for all the things she has done as the "first lady" of Evolution by standing up for Lita, in her feud with the Women's Champion Trish Stratus, and at Survivor Series, Nicole was engaged to Randy Orton. But her upcoming wedding was canceled thanks to him delivering the RKO to RAW diva Stacy Keibler after a slight misunderstanding of him not ending the Undertaker's 12-0 winning streak at Wrestlemania 21. It also ended Nicole's eleven-month relationship with the cocky and arrogant Legend Killer.

After that incident, Nicole was stressed out and she needed to focus on her Battle of the Missouri Divas match against Delancey Scott, who hails from Chesterfield, in order to be in Christy Hemme's corner in her Women's Championship match against Trish Stratus at Wrestlemania 21.

During that night in Birmingham, Alabama on March 21st, 2005, while she was in her hotel room laying on her bed crying thinking about what Randy did, much to her surprise, she a got a call from Smackdown superstar John Cena. It came to show that he cared about her and wanted to see if she was okay. Nicole was very grateful and throughout the two weeks before Wrestlemania 21, the more times she and John talked to each other, the more she fell in love with him but John didn't know that. Then Nicole devised a plan for her very first Wrestlemania in her WWE career. She had planned to embarrass Randy Orton in his match against the Undertaker by telling him and the whole world that she was in love with another man and that she would reveal who it was by kissing him.


	2. Wrestlemania 21

**NOTE: Sorry, if this chapter is pretty long. I had to put a lot of work into it.**

**Chapter 2: Wrestlemania 21: Victorious, Happy, Fed Up, and Satisfied**

Wrestlemania 21, the greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment, was being held in Los Angeles, California on April 3rd, 2005. The event was sold out for months and the fans were ready and raring to go.

Nicole was sitting in the Women's Locker Room getting ready for the first match of the night: the Battle of the Missouri Divas match against Delancey Scott. This was the Women's Champion Trish Stratus' idea because Nicole and Delancey were standing up for Christy Hemme because Trish was jealous of her rising success in the WWE posing for Playboy magazine. Nicole and Delancey had no choice but to accept the match.

Delancey Scott was 5'11" with long brunette hair and blue eyes and she was from Chesterfield, Missouri, which is 25 minutes from St. Louis. She is also of Mexican and Italian descent. Growing up a huge sports fan, Delancey loved playing basketball, volleyball, and softball in both high school and college and was also a two-time All-American athlete in basketball and softball in high school. She also had little dance experience and after Delancey graduated from college, she landed a job as a St. Louis Rams cheerleader for the entire 2002-2003 football season. After that, she began training to become a wrestler and had a job at OVW for a year before coming to the WWE.

Nicole was focused and was ready to compete in a match that would make her WWE career skyrocket and that's what Wrestlemania was all about: skyrocketing careers and superstars becoming legends. She was also thinking about her "plan." The only setback would be that she would be embarrassed and feeling stupid. Torrie Wilson from Smackdown saw Nicole sitting down and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey, Nicole," Torrie said.

"Oh. Hey, Torrie," Nicole spoke up.

"Ready for your match?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm so ready."

"Listen, um, I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Randy. I still can't believe what he did to Stacy."

"I know. All because he thought Stacy thought he wouldn't beat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. I mean, maybe she was concerned for Randy...but Randy, on the other hand, probably didn't want to believe that! And on the following week, he calls her a 'distraction.' Why do you think I threw that engagement ring in his face after he delivered the RKO to Stacy. Maybe I was a distraction too."

"No, you weren't. The only distraction Randy had was being too much of cocky, arrogant jerk. He only cares about himself and he probably didn't tell you about what he was going to do that night because somehow he might have known you wouldn't be appreciative of him sending a message to someone who thought he wouldn't beat the Undertaker."

"You're right. You're absolutely right. That's why I'm never gonna get back together with him. The Legend Killer is back and I deserve better."

Then someone came to remind Nicole that it was time for her match against Delancey Scott.

"Well, I'm gonna let you go and good luck on your match tonight," Torrie said.

"Thanks, Torrie. I'll see you later," Nicole said.

Then she got up from her seat and left the Women's Locker Room to go to the arena.

It was time for Wrestlemania's first match of the night: the Battle of the Missouri Divas which was Nicole Mitchell from St. Louis versus Delancey Scott from Chesterfield. Delancey's entrance theme, "The Touch of My Hand" by Britney Spears played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is the Battle of the Missouri Divas match scheduled for one fall," Howard Finkel announced. "Making her way down to the ring from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott."

Delancey walked down to the ring slapping hands of the fans and finally jumped up on the apron and did a pose before she went into the ring and did another pose. Then she got on two of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got back down and stood waiting for Nicole to come out. Then Nicole's entrance theme, "Outrageous" by Britney Spears played next and she came out from the curtain wearing a blue bikini top that tied in the back and front, blue pants with two brown edge strings hanging at the top, and her hair was curled. She also did a little sexy dance.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Howard announced.

Nicole walked down to the ring slapping hands of the fans and got up the steps into the ring and did a sexy pose. Then she got on two of the turnbuckles, raised her right arm in the air, and did another sexy dance. Then she got back down and was ready to fight. The referee called for the bell, Delancey extended her hand, and Nicole shook it as a way of saying good luck.

The match got started with Nicole and Delancey locking up. They are even until Delancey hits a headlock takedown, Delancey covers but Nicole kicks out. Delancey controls the wrist as they get to their feet. Delancey goes for a fireman's carry, but Nicole lands on her feet and takes Delancey down with a shoulder block, but then she runs into a hip toss converted into an arm bar. Delancey goes for a few early covers holding the arms of Nicole. Back and forth action ends with Nicole atop the shoulder of Delancey, folding into a sunset pin. Delancey rolls through and tosses Nicole to the outside with a giant monkey flip. Delancey gets out of the ring and heads after Nicole but the two divas got back in the ring and Nicole evades into the going for the NDM but Delancey pushes Nicole into the ropes and hits a roundhouse kick on her before covering for the two count.

The two women pull a few classic mat moves until action picks up and Nicole nearly shoots Delancey out of the ring. Nicole makes a run, Delancey tosses her over the top, Nicole lands on the apron, Delancey pops her in the jaw twice for Nicole to land on the ground and then Delancey comes through ropes for a suicide dive. Delancey gets up and tosses Nicole back in the ring where she hooks the leg for a two count. The women tango until Delancey drops Nicole with a back suplex for another two count. She places Nicole in a rear naked choke before hooking the leg and looking for a surfboard. She stands on Nicole and slaps her in the ribs to get her feet up. A surfboard ensues but Delancey's shoulders are down. The referee counts and Delancey tosses Nicole off the surfboard at two. Delancey then places Nicole in a STF. Nicole stands out of a hammerlock and she hits Delancey a few times in the gut but then the two botch a spot. Delancey goes for a spinebuster but Nicole flips Delancey outside the ring.

Delancey gets back in the ring Nicole hits a sit down senton but she runs right into the elbow of Delancey afterwards. Delancey backs Nicole into the corner, gets up on the turnbuckle and hits Nicole in the face ten times. Delancey then gets back down and hits a suplex before covering Nicole for two count. Delancey climbs the top, goes for the Ram's Moonsalut and Nicole moves out of the way with Delancey landing face first. Nicole gets to her feet first, picks Delancey up, and starts hitting her with right and left hands. Then she turns Delancey around to the ropes and lands a dropkick to the face. Nicole goes to the corner to set up for the NDM and Nicole hits it and she pins Delancey with a three count.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Howard Finkel announced.

The crowd cheered as Nicole celebrated in the ring with her hand raised by the referee. Delancey got up holding her head and started at Nicole for a minute. Then Delancey walked to where Nicole was standing and extended her hand for Nicole to shake. Nicole shook Delancey's hand and the two hugged each other. The two celebrated in the ring for a job well done and then they left the ring together to go to the back.

"Well, that was a good match," Delancey said.

"Yeah, it was long but we did a good job," Nicole said.

"Yeah. Now we can be in Christy's corner for the Women's Championship match against _Trish_."

"Yeah. I gotta tell you. Christy's been training hard for this match and I hope it's enough to bring the bitch down and win the Women's Championship from her because right now I can't stand her."

"Me, too, Nicole. Me, too."

Later on, it was the Legend versus Legend Killer match which was the Undertaker versus Randy Orton. Nicole was in the Women's Locker Room watching the match and left to go to the arena.

Three minutes later, Nicole came out wearing a low-cut backless golden midriff tank top and golden pants. She walked down the aisle to the side of the ring and was taunting Randy the whole time. Near the end of the match, Randy's father, Cowboy Bob Orton comes to the ring and he cracks the Undertaker with the legendary cast! Nicole gets into the ring and gets on his back but Comboy Bob backs Nicole into the corner for her to get off of him. He tosses Randy on the Undertaker and grabs the referee. 1...2...KICK OUT! The two men tango and Cowboy Bob is on the apron calling for the cast. Randy tosses the Undertaker towards him but the Undertaker boots him right in the face. Then Nicole gets out of the ring, kicks Comboy Bob in the face, and left his sight.

The Undertaker slaps the choke on Randy Orton and he goes for the chokeslam but Randy turns it into an RKO! Nicole saw it and was completely shocked. Randy makes the cover...1...2...kick out AGAIN by the Undertaker! Nicole breathes a sigh of relief but then Randy goes to tombstone the Undertaker. He actually has him in position but the Undertaker turns it around. The Undertaker drops Randy with the tombstone and covers Randy Orton 1...2...3.

Nicole cheers along with the crowd and gets into the ring with a microphone in her hand. When the Undertaker left the ring, Nicole looks over an unconscious Randy Orton and began to speak.

"Randy, I would never, ever marry an overconfident, self-centered, cocky son of a bitch like you! I thought you have changed...but I was wrong. I have to say this straight to your face: I found a real man who knows everything about confidence and guts; and this guy really turns me on. Rest...in...peace."

Nicole dropped the microphone and left the ring. She walked up the aisle turning her head with a happy smirk on her face. She was really happy that the first part of her plan was done and couldn't wait until later on.

Nicole went into the back and walked back to the Women's Locker Room where Lita, Delancey, and Christy Hemme were getting ready for the Women's Championship match.

"Hey, ladies," Nicole said.

"Hey," Lita, Delancey, and Christy said.

"So, now that Randy is out of your way, who's the lucky guy you're in love with you?" Delancey said.

"That's for me to know and you girls to find out," Nicole said.

"Come on, Nicky. Give us a hint," Lita said.

"Yeah, we won't say anything," Christy said.

"You'll have to wait," Nicole said. "This is Wrestlemania. Anything can happen which is why I'm gonna surprise the whole world with what I'm gonna do later on tonight. But for right now, Christy, it's time for your match against Trish Stratus."

"Yes, I'm so excited," Christy said. "Trish is gonna get what's coming to her."

"I know what you mean," Lita said. "Ever since I injured my knee at New Years Revolution, I've been wanting to get her ever since."

"Yeah. I mean, Trish has been kind of a bitch lately since last year's Wrestlemania," Delancey said. "And now she's taking it out on Christy all because she's posing for Playboy."

"Well, it's time to show Trish that she has been messing with the wrong divas," Nicole said.

"All right, let's go," Christy said.

Then the four girls left the Women's Locker Room to go to the arena.

It was time for Wrestlemania's next match of the night: the Women's Championship match which was the Women's Champion Trish Stratus versus Christy Hemme.

Christy's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain followed by Lita, Nicole, and Delancey. The four girls walked down the aisle and got into the ring with Christy hopping around pumped and ready for the match. Then Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Lita, Nicole, Delancey, and Christy stared down angrily at Trish as she was walked down the aisle smiling and making fun at them. When Trish got into the ring, she held up her Women's Championship title belt and bowed down to the crowd. Then Lita, Nicole, and Delancey got out of ring as the match started.

Trish lays down in the ring and tells Christy to pin her. She gets up and tosses Christy around the ring a few times before tossing her outside the ring and then throwing her into the steps. Trish throws Christy back in the ring and Trish works Christy over with chops in the corner of the ring.

Trish goes for a kick to Christy's head but Christy catches it and Lita distracts the referee and Christy kicks her right in the groin. Christy controls a bit with kicks and she springs into a pin but only gets a two. Trish then gains more control and she runs at Christy in the corner but Christy does a split on top of the ropes and she sunset flips Trish.

Trish gives some cheap shots to Christy and throws her out of the ring. Lita goes to check on her and Trish runs outside of the ring and shoves Lita onto the wall. Nicole and Delancey goes after Trish and stopped where they were before Trish gets Christy back in the ring. Nicole checks on Lita and Trish starts talking trash to Delancey before Christy flips Trish for a two count. Christy starts her kicks up and she rocks Trish off the ropes before hitting her with the twist of fate. She makes the cover but Trish kicks out! Christy pounces on her and she punches the crap out of her.

Trish eventually hits the Chick Kick to the head of Christy and she gets the win.

Lita, Nicole, and Delancey were all disappointed and Nicole and Delancey got into the ring to check on Christy. After Trish left the arena to go to the back, Nicole and Delancey helped Christy on her feet, got her out of the ring, and helped her to the back with Lita following them.

When the divas reached the Women's Locker Room, Nicole and Delancey helped Christy sit down on a chair.

"Well, Trish is still the Women's Champion and I'm not happy about it," Delancey spoke.

"Yeah. What a waste for you and me to have a match at Wrestlemania and Christy losing hers," Nicole said.

"Well, Christy will have a rematch tomorrow night on RAW, but I still want to know who you're in love with now, Nicole," Lita said.

"Yeah. That could make me feel better for a while," Christy said.

"You guys, I'm not gonna tell you who it is until later tonight," Nicole said.

"Come on, Nicole. Tell us," Delancey said. "Is it someone we know?"

"Okay, I'll give you a little hint. Yes."

"Is it Chris Masters?" Christy said.

"Chris Masters! Eeew! No way!"

"Well, it looks like we'll have to wait until whenever," Lita said.

"Exactly. Trust me. You'll be very surprised when I reveal who it is."

Later on, it was time for the WWE Championship match which was the WWE champion John "Bradshaw" Layfield versus John Cena.

For Nicole, if John won the match, she will go out to the arena and kiss him dead on the lips, but nobody else knew it was him that Nicole had fell in love with after she had broken up with Randy Orton. Nicole hoped that John had feelings for her as well.

JBL's entrance theme played and his limo is shown driving backstage to the arena and he has police escorting him on motorcycles. The driver came out of the limo and JBL came out with the United States Champion, Orlando Jordan, and then $100 bills came down from the rafters with JBL's face on them. JBL sent Orlando back into the limo and then made his way down the aisle to the ring. Then John Cena's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with a spinning necklace. He walks down the aisle to the ring with a serious look on his face ready to fight. He got on the turnbuckle raising his necklace in the air and sat it down on the turnbuckle. John got back down, took his black "Chain Gang" baseball cap and basketball jersey off and threw them to the crowd. Then the referee called for the bell.

The match starts and the two men circle as they get ready to lock up. They lock up, JBL drops John with a shoulder, and John drops JBL with a shoulder. John runs into a boot and then JBL topples him with a giant shoulder block. JBL unloads on John in the corner with chops and right hands. John whips JBL off the ropes, he ducks, but JBL clubs him in the back and takes control with right hands to JBL's face. John falls early as JBL clubs away. JBL brings John to the middle of the ring where he drops him with a swinging neck breaker. He picks John up and hits another before covering John for a two count.

JBL chokes John with the top rope before kicking him in the gut and then choking him on the middle rope. JBL grabs the legs of John and he gives him a guillotine on the middle rope throat first. John starts to fight back with hard right hands and he whips JBL to the corner, JBL reverses but John gets a boot up. John runs off the ropes but JBL drops him with a spinebuster. He poses as the crowd boos. JBL brings John to his feet after a two count, he nails John with a slow neck breaker and again gets a two count. JBL then kicks John in the side of the head. John gets to his feet and fires away but the champion keeps the pressure on him with a clothesline in the corner of the ring. It's been all champion since the get go. JBL drags John by his hands up to his feet before hitting him with a short arm clothesline. JBL covers and at two John gets his leg on the bottom rope. JBL drops John on his ass and then he drives his forearm in the small of John's back. He whips John off the ropes before putting him in a sleeper hold. John wiggles his way around but he cannot touch the ropes. John starts going down but he manages to stay on his feet. John then hooks the leg of JBL and he drops him with a back suplex.

Both men are down as the referee counts. The men get to their feet and they hit each other with a double clothesline. JBL throws a right, John blocks and battles but the champion grabs John by the shorts and he tosses him outside the ring. JBL follows John out of the ring and he gives him another neck breaker! JBL is in control again as he places John on the top rope before clubbing him several times. JBL climbs to the top rope and gives John a top rope superplex! JBL makes the cover on John but John kicks out at two. JBL climbs the top rope, he comes flying off but John catches him in a power slam! Both men are down as the referee counts away. Both men get up around 7 and John gives JBL a few elbows before firing away and nailing John with numerous clotheslines followed by a shoulder block, back body drop, and a side spinning suplex. John says "You can't see me" and he drops the Five Knuckle Shuffle on JBL.

John gets ready for JBL but he misses a blow. JBL comes off the ropes and tries to clothesline John but John ducks and nails JBL with the FU. He makes the cover and gets the pinfall! We have a new champion!

Nicole was in the Women's Locker Room watching the match and everyone in the Women's Locker Room cheered and Nicole got up to leave the Women's Locker Room to go to the arena.

"I'll be right back," Nicole said.

"Where are you going?" Delancey said.

"Um...to the bathroom."

"But the bathroom is over there."

"I know."

Delancey wondered what that was all about.

After the match, John walks into the crowd to celebrate his victory with the Chain Gang. After that, while walking to the aisle, Nicole suddenly appeared. John wondered why she was there.

Meanwhile, in the Women's Locker Room...

"Wait a minute. What is Nicole is doing there?" Torrie Wilson said.

"I don't know," Lita said.

"Oh, my god," Delancey said.

"What?" all the divas said.

Back at the arena...

Nicole walked up to John, walked very close to him, and immediately kissed him passionately on the lips. The crowd went nuts and so did the divas in the locker room.

"Oh, my god, it's John Cena!" Delancey said. "I should've known."

"I can't believe it," Michelle McCool said.

"Me either," Torrie said.

"Oh, my god. If Randy is watching this right now, he would go berserk," Delancey said as she smiled. "He has lost the best thing in his entire life...to the new WWE champion. Too bad Mr. Legend Killer."

Back in the arena...

After Nicole pulled away from John's lips, he handed her the WWE Championship belt so Nicole can put it around his waist. She did that and without warning, John swept her off her feet and carried her all the way to the back.

When he got there, John put her down and looked at her blue eyes.

"Why me?" John asked.

"Because ever since...that night in Birmingham, Alabama, you were the first person that called me and...it showed me that you cared about me...and...the more times I talked to you, I fell more in love in you," Nicole said.

"Well, Nicole...I'm in love with you too. I know that you've been pretty stressed out since that incident that night and all I wanted was for you to be happy and...for you to move on...with me.

Nicole smiled and then she and John kissed again, but this time it was longer. After that, Nicole smiled and laughed a little.

"So, um, do you wanna go out and celebrate our wins together?" John asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Nicole said.

"Yeah."

"Sure. I would love to go out with you."

"Alright, then. I got some stuff to do, so I'll meet you in front of the Women's Locker Room."

"Okay."

And then, John gave one last kiss to Nicole and he walked away. Thank God for Nicole that her plan worked and that she wasn't embarrassed and didn't feel stupid. She then walked back to the Women's Locker Room where all of the divas waited for her to return. When she got there, Nicole was greeted by cheers and hugs.

"Oh, my god, Nicole. John Cena?" Stacy Keibler said.

"Yes, John Cena," Nicole said.

"Oh, my god. John is so much better for you than Randy," Delancey said.

"Yes, I know. I feel so much better and you know what? I think this is the beginning of an amazing second year in the WWE."

"So what's up?" Christy asked. "Are you going to Smackdown now that you know John's in love with you?"

"Yes. Because I am not going to be in the same roof with my ex-fiancé."

"Good, because I know one thing," Delancey said, "he'll be pretty pissed when he sees you on Smackdown with the WWE Champion John Cena. And I know he's pissed already because he's the 13th victim on the Undertaker's list."

All the divas laughed.

After Wrestlemania 21 was over, Nicole agreed to meet John in his hotel room so that they could leave together to go to the club to celebrate their victories. After she took her shower in the Women's Locker Room, she changed into regular clothes and left the Staples Center to go back to the hotel.

When Nicole got into her hotel room, she closed the door, put her bags on her bed and took out an outfit to wear to the club. It was a black corset tank top, denim hip-hugger jeans, and black boots. She then went into the bathroom to change and curl her hair.

After that, she left her hotel room and took the elevator to the floor where John's hotel room was. When Nicole got there, she walked out of the elevator and when she got to John's hotel room, she knocked on the door. A second later, John opened the door.

"Hi," John said.

"Hi," Nicole said.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So, you ready?

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go."

Then John and Nicole left together to go the club.

When they got there, the line to get into the club was very short, probably since it was ten o'clock. The bouncer checked their IDs and let them right in. When John and Nicole got inside, she looked around the club for Delancey and Shelton Benjamin because Delancey said they would be there. A lot of people were dancing, drinking, and having a great time. Nicole looked toward the back of the club because that's where they would be and she found them.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey yourself," Delancey said as she hugged Nicole. "Hi, John. How are you?

"I'm good," John said. "What's up, Shelton?"

"Everything's cool," Shelton said and he and John slapped hands.

John and Nicole sat next to Shelton and Delancey and the bartender came forward to them.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The bartender said.

"Give us your finest champagne because we're celebrating tonight," John said.

"You got it," the bartender said and left the four alone.

"Hey, Nicole. Let me tell you," Shelton spoke, "When some of the superstars saw you kissing John, man, they were happy. They wanted you and John to be together."

"Aw, that was awfully nice of them," Nicole said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I know how that feels," Delancey said putting her arms around Shelton as the bartender brought the champagne in a bucket with four glasses.

The feeling that Delancey was talking about was the fact that almost five months ago, Delancey broke up with Edge (his real name is Adam Copeland) at Survivor Series because he got so out of control to become the World Heavyweight Champion and Delancey sure as hell didn't like that.

She returned from a three-month absence at Survivor Series because she was severely attacked from behind at Summerslam by a masked figure in the parking lot who was revealed to be Nicole at the end when Randy Orton became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history.

In the Survivor Series Elimination Match, which was Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Maven, and Chris Benoit versus Triple H, Batista, Edge, and Gene Snitsky, Edge was eliminated and he got out of the ring, Delancey came out and she slapped Edge in the face twice that got him to the ground. He was immediately shocked.

The next night on RAW, after the match between him and Christian versus Chris Benoit and Shelton Benjamin, Delancey came out and was taunting Edge that whole time. Later that night, Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room and she received flowers from a secret admirer. It was weird for her because she had just broken up with Edge and someone else probably wanted the chance to be with Delancey. Then that secret admirer came forward and it was revealed to be Shelton Benjamin. He confessed to Delancey that he had a crush on her when she made her WWE debut at Wrestlemania 20. When he got drafted to RAW, he became tongue-tied to talk to her but never got the chance because Delancey started dating Edge after Backlash. Delancey was very flattered, the two went out on a date that night, and they've been together ever since.

"Well, I gotta tell you, this has been a great night for me," John said. "Not only I got championship gold, I got the girl."

John kissed Nicole's cheek as he put his arm around her.

"Well, this calls for a celebration, don't you think, Shelton?" Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah. Let's make a toast to John and Nicole on their big wins tonight," Shelton said, "and Nicole, I hope you have a great time on Smackdown, because Delancey and I and the rest will miss you."

The four raised their classes in the air and took a sip.

"Well, I know there's a supershow coming up so I will stop by and see you," Nicole said.

"Yeah, we will," John said.

"Yeah," Delancey said.

Then all of the sudden, "Turn Me On" by Kevin Lyttle started playing the background.

"Oh, my god. I love this song," Nicole said starting to move her body to the song.

"You wanna dance?" John asked.

"I thought you never ask."

Then she and John went to the dance floor with Delancey and Shelton following them and they started dancing.

_Oh, yeah_

_For the longest time we jamming in the party and you're winning on me_

_Pushing everything_

_Right back on top of me (yeah, hey)_

_But if you think you gonna get away from me_

_You better change your mind_

_You're going home_

_You're going home with me tonight_

_Let me hold you_

_Girl, caress my body_

_You got me going crazy, you _

_Turn me on Turn me on_

_Let me jam you_

_Girl, wind all around me_

_You got me going crazy, you_

_Turn me on Turn me on_

_(Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_One hand on the ground and bumper cocked sky high_

_Wining hard on me_

_Got my pie turned_

_Hollering for mercy (yeah)_

_Then I whisper in her ear_

_Swing harder, and then she said to me_

_Boy, just push that thing_

_Push it harder back on me_

_So let me hold you_

_Girl, caress my body_

_You got me going crazy, you_

_Turn me on Turn me on_

_Let me jam you_

_Girl, wind all around me_

_You got me going crazy, you_

_Turn me on Turn me on_

_Hug me, hug me Kiss me, squeeze me_

_Hug me, hug me Kiss and caress me_

_Hug me, hug me Kiss me, squeeze me_

_Hug me, hug me Kiss and caress me_

_(Yeah mmm, woah)_

_For the longest time we jamming in the party_

_And you're winnin' on me_

_Pushing everything right back on top of me (yeah)_

_But if you think you're gonna get away from me_

_You better change your mind_

_You're going home_

_You're going home with me tonight_

_Let me hold you_

_Girl, caress my body_

_You got me going crazy, you_

_Turn me on Turn me on_

_Let me jam you_

_Girl, wind all around me_

_You got me going crazy, you_

_Turn me on Turn me on_

_Hug me, hug me Kiss me, kiss me Hug me, hug me squeeze squeeze me Kiss and caress me_

_Hug me, hug me Kiss me, kiss me Hug me, hug me squeeze squeeze me Kiss and caress me_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

Nicole had a really good time dancing upclose, down, and dirty with John during that song and he really enjoyed that. He almost forgot that she had been dancing almost her entire time. Then all of a sudden, "Stuck on You" by Lionel Richie started playing in the background.

"May I have this dance?" John asked.

"Yes, you may," Nicole said.

Then the two started to slow dance.

_Stuck on you (I've)_

_Got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose_

_Guess I'm on my way_

_Needed a friend_

_And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you till the end_

_Guess I'm on my way_

_Mighty glad you stayed_

_Stuck on you_

_Been a fool too long I guess it's time for me to come on home_

_Guess I'm on my way_

_So hard to see_

_That a woman like you could wait around for a man like me_

_Guess I'm on my way_

_Mighty glad you stayed_

_I'm leaving on that midnight train tomorrow_

_And I know just where I'm goin'_

_Packed up my troubles and I thrown them all away_

_Cause this time little darling I'm coming home to stay_

_Stuck on you _

_I've got this feelin' down deep in my soul that I just can't lose_

_Guess I'm on my way_

_Needed a friend_

_And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'till the end_

_Guess I'm on my way_

_Mighty glad you stayed_

"So, um, what do you say we get out of here and go back to the hotel?" John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. Then they walked back to the back of the club. "Well, John and I are about to leave," Nicole said.

"Oh, okay. Come here and give me a hug," Delancey said as Nicole went to hug her and John hugged Shelton and slapped hands with him. "Call me in the morning."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Delancey. See ya, Shelton."

"Bye, Nicole," Shelton said. Then John and Nicole left the two alone. "Somebody is gonna get laid tonight."

"Oh, yeah," Delancey said.

When John and Nicole arrived at the hotel, John walked Nicole to her hotel room.

"Well, this has been a great night for me," Nicole said.

"Me, too," John said.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Let's go out again."

"Okay."

And then Nicole leaned in to kiss John on the lips. John kissed back.

"Well, good night," John said.

"Good night," Nicole said.

Then John walked away and Nicole went inside her hotel room.

Nicole had a big smile on her face because she had an amazing night. From winning her match at Wrestlemania against Delancey to celebrating her victory with her new boyfriend, John Cena, the new WWE champion, she had a feeling that her life was beginning to turn over a new leaf. She couldn't wait to watch RAW tomorrow night to see how Randy Orton would react to seeing Nicole kiss John right in front of him.

And speaking of John, somehow in the back of her mind, John would come back to her hotel room door because he wouldn't want the night to end...just yet. And Nicole was right because that's exactly what he was doing right at that moment: knocking at the door and Nicole walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see him right there. Nicole opened the door.

"I was hoping you'd come back," Nicole said.

"Why? Did you expect me to come back here?" John said walking close to her.

"Yeah. Because I know you want something and I'm gonna give it to you."

Then John went inside her hotel room. And before he closed the door, he put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outside door knob so that he and Nicole can spend the rest of the night together making love.


	3. Smackdown: New Member of the Chain Gang

**Chapter 3: Smackdown: A New Member of the Chain Gang**

The next day, Nicole was still sleeping in her empty bed in her hotel room at 8:45am. That's because John, in the same clothes he wore last night, opened the curtains to let the sun in. This woke Nicole up.

"Good morning," Nicole said.

"Good morning, princess," John said as he sat next to Nicole on the bed and she sat up covering herself.

"Princess? Nobody has called me that since I was five."

"Well, since you're going to be with me on Smackdown, you can my Princess of Thuganomics and also the co-leader of my Chain Gang."

"Wow, I love the sound of that."

"I knew you would. So, um, would you like to spend the day with me here in L.A. before going to San Diego tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I would love to.

"Great. I was thinking that we could go shopping, eat lunch somewhere, play miniature golf, video games, ride go-karts and whatever else."

"That sounds like a great day. But shopping? Most guys don't appreciate shopping with their girlfriends unless if it lasts for a half hour."

"Well, I thought it was time to get rid of the skimpy, revealing provocative look of yours and change into something more appropriate and funky."

"You mean something that is hip-hop inspired like Baby Phat?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah. I got to tone down my 'skimpy, revealing provocative look' once and for all. That's just really not me."

"I can say one thing: you're really sexy especially with those long legs of yours. You really turned me on last night when we were dancing at the club."

"Well, I'm just of full of surprises."

"Well, I'm looking forward to those surprises." Nicole smiled and laughed a little. "Well, I gotta go and take care of some stuff so I'll come by and get you at 10:00?

"Yeah."

"Alright, then."

John then leaned in on Nicole and kissed her passionately. He then pushed her on down on the bed and it soon turns to a five-minute make out session. Then John pulled away from Nicole's lips.

"Okay, I'll come by and see you later," John said.

"Okay," Nicole said. Then John got off the bed and left the hotel room. Nicole then laid back on the bed covering her face. "Oh, my god. Nicole Dawn Mitchell, you are so lucky." Just then, her cell phone rang. Nicole reached for it from the nightstand and saw that Delancey was calling her. "Oh, boy. I know exactly what she's gonna say." Nicole then answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nicky," Delancey said. She was at the hotel room balcony. "Spare me the details. What happened last night between you and John?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why do I need to know? So John was in your hotel room last night. Come on, Nicky. Give me the details."

"Okay. John and I got intimate and yes, he's very, very good in bed. There, you happy?"

"Yes, I am, for you. I just wanted to see you happy after what happened two weeks ago."

"I know and I am happy. I'm very, very happy. In fact, John and I are going to spend the day together here in L.A. before we leave to go to San Diego for the Smackdown taping tomorrow."

"Aw. What are you guys doing today?"

"Well, we're shopping for my new clothes because John said it was time to get rid of my skimpy, revealing provocative look."

"Really. It is."

"Yeah. And we're going to have lunch, go to the arcade, play miniature golf, ride go-karts, and whatever else to pass the time."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna let you go and I'm guessing you're gonna watch RAW tonight."

"Of course. Tell Christy I said good luck."

"I will and I know Randy will run his mouth about losing to the Undertaker and of course, talking about what you did last night."

"I know."

"Okay, then. Have fun with John."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call and got out of the bed to get ready to spend the day with John.

Nicole showered, blow dried her hair, and straighten it. She then threw on a red shoulder lace t-shirt with the word "Angel" in silver and black and silver stars, a denim miniskirt, and black platform sandals.

At exactly 10:00am, John came by Nicole's hotel room and knocked on the door. Nicole answered it.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said. "You're looking good."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Nicole left the hotel room and she and John left the hotel to spend the day together in sunny Los Angeles.

First, they went to the mall where John helped Nicole pick out some outfits they thought she would look hot and sexy in to wear on Smackdown. Nicole tried each outfit on and John thought each one would be okay as long as the outfit is not too revealing or skimpy or whatever. After a couple hours, the two got some lunch and were having a great conversation getting to know each other better. John found out that Nicole loves listening to hip-hop, has competed in fitness competitions, and is also a huge St. Louis Cardinals fan. After all, they were beaten by the Boston Red Sox in the World Series in 2004. After lunch, they continued to shop at the mall for a few more hours before they went to play miniature golf, video games, and ride go-karts.

It was about 5:00pm and John and Nicole were about to go back to the hotel.

"Hey, Nicole, it's still early for us go to back to the hotel so how about we go see a movie?" John said.

"Yeah. I love to," Nicole said. "I've been wanting to go see 'Sin City.'"

"Yeah, me too. Let's go."

After a couple of hours at the movie theater, John and Nicole went back to the hotel. John walked Nicole back to her hotel room.

"Well, I had a great time today," Nicole said as she kissed John on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," John said. "Hey, um, since we're going to San Diego tomorrow, how about you bring all of your stuff and come spend the night with me? I really don't want you to be alone tonight."

"Oh, you're so sweet. I was actually gonna do that right now."

"Alright, then. I'll be waiting."

"Okay."

Then John kissed Nicole and went back to his hotel room. Nicole went inside hers and went to pack all of her stuff before going to John's hotel room.

A little later, Nicole was in John's hotel room sitting next to him on the bed watching RAW. Randy Orton came out and Nicole wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Oh, boy. Here comes my ex-fiancé a little pissed off," Nicole said.

"Well, let's hear what he has to say," John said.

_On RAW..._

Randy started to speak.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't supposed to happen like it did. I came this close to making history. I was this close to beating the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. Hell, he picked me up with that Chokeslam and I turned into an RKO. When that wasn't enough, I thought I should beat him at his own game. I decided to use one of his patented moves, but something happened. My left shoulder, I heard a snap and the next thing I knew, I was looking at the bright lights. If my shoulder hadn't given out, I would have beaten the Undertaker. And then it got worse, because when I was backstage watching the TV and the doctor was tending to my injured shoulder, I looked at the monitor and what I saw made me sick to my stomach. Not only I saw my slut ex-fiancee kissing the new WWE champion, John Cena, I saw the new World Heavyweight Champion, Batista! Let me make one thing perfectly clear, when I was messing with the Undertaker, I respected him. Even though I hate Triple H, I respected him. But I have no respect for Batista! I was the future of Evolution, hell, I still am!" The crowd starts chanting "BATISTA!" "I have pinned Batista twice this year and to avenge my loss to the Undertaker, I will have to beat Batista tonight. I want Batista tonight!"

Then Eric Bischoff's entrance theme starts to play and Eric comes out from the curtain.

"Now look, Randy," Eric said, "we've heard about Triple H's rematch clause and he has already planned a rematch against Batista..."

"I don't care," Randy interrupted Eric. "I want Batista tonight!"

"So that's how it's gonna be, isn't it? Then later on tonight, it will be Randy Orton versus Batista."

_Back in the hotel room..._

"Well, that was interesting," Nicole said. "I mean, I didn't think he would be that upset about Dave being World Heavyweight Champion; of course, I remember what happened back at New Year's Revolution when Randy told him that Triple H didn't give a damn about Evolution but about the World Heavyweight Title. It sounded like he was encouraging Dave to take the title from Triple H. He did the same thing the night after."

"Well, from what I heard from just now, he looked really upset," John said, "and the nerve of him calling you a slut."

"Yeah. I wasn't friggin' sleeping around on him and besides, this whole thing with the Undertaker, he brought it on himself and that's why my relationship with him has been over for two weeks now. And that's why I'm with you."

"Hey, I'm happy you're with me."

_On RAW..._

The next match was the Women's Championship rematch from Wrestlemania 21 which was the Women's Champion Trish Stratus versus Christy Hemme.

Christy's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain followed by Lita and Delancey. The three girls walked down the ramp and got into the ring with Christy hopping around as usual pumped and ready for the rematch. Then Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Lita, Delancey, and Christy stared down angrily at Trish as she was walked down the ramp smiling and making fun at them again. When Trish got into the ring, she held up her Women's Championship title belt and bowed down to the crowd.

Then she walks up to Christy and quickly nails a Chick Kick on Christy's head.

Lita and Delancey were both shocked and angry. The referee checks on her while Trish mocks the two divas. They stare each other down and then Delancey tackles Trish and the two get into a catfight. The referee tries to keep them separated and more referees come out to separate the two as Trish then leaves the ring and heads up the ramp. Delancey asks for a microphone, goes back into the middle of the ring, and begins to speak.

"That's it, Trish! I have had it! I've had it with your jealousy, I've had it with your bitching...your time is about to come! Next week on RAW, it's gonna be you versus me for the Women's Championship!"

Then Trish has that "Okay, fine! You're on!" look and then walks to the back. Christy and Lita raise both of Delancey's arms in the air hoping that Delancey would be the one to take away Trish's Women's Championship from her and become the new Women's Champion.

_Back in the hotel room..._

"Well, Trish is gonna get hers next week," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I know Delancey can't wait to get her ass," John said.

"That's because I made Delancey promise me that she would take the Women's Championship from her."

"You did?"

"Yeah. After Wrestlemania was over, I said to Delancey, 'When I go to Smackdown and something happened to Christy on RAW, I want you to promise me that you'll take the Women's Championship from Trish because you deserve it.'"

"Delancey is a great wrestler and she can kick a lot of ass."

"Yeah. She kicked my ass a lot last year and being the tough diva that she really is, she is a great wrestler and she has never been the Women's Champion."

"What about you, Nicole? Don't you wanna be the Women's Champion, too? I mean, with all of your accomplishments and performance in the ring, you deserve it."

"Yeah. It's been my dream since I started watching wrestling as a little girl. Since I've been in the WWE for a year, I've been in like four matches for the Women's Championship and so far, no luck. I don't know when the next time I'm gonna have a chance to become the Women's Champion now that I'm gonna be on Smackdown."

"Don't worry. You'll get the chance."

"Thanks."

_On RAW..._

The last match on RAW was Randy Orton versus the new World Heavyweight Champion Batista.

Randy's entrance theme played first and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring walking around ready for the match. Batista's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with his newly won World Heavyweight title around his waist and it never looked better around someone other than Triple H. When he got into the ring, Batista got up on the turnbuckle, held up the title belt in the air, and came back down. The referee called for the bell and the match gets started.

Batista and Randy lock up and Randy gets Batista in a side headlock. Batista knocks Randy down with a shoulder block and Randy quickly gets up and holds his shoulder. It was a ploy to catch Batista as Randy tries to gain some offense. Batista continues to dominate Randy, but as he tries to slam him, Randy smacks Batista in the chest to get him to let go and then sends him out of the ring. Batista gets whipped into the steel stairs.

Randy rolls Batista back into the ring and then goes for a cover, but Batista powers out. Batista gets snapmared and Randy nails a high knee drop. Randy goes for a pin, but Batista kicks out. Batista gets caught in a neck vise and Randy clubs down on his chest. Randy gets Batista into an aggressive headlock.

Batista snapmares Randy to break the hold and he then begins to fight back. Randy kicks him in the head, but it doesn't do a lot of good because Batista fires off punches and then picks up Randy to ram his back into the ringpost. Batista slams his shoulders into Randy's gut and then sends him flying into the ringpost.

Batista picks up Randy on the outside and tosses him into the ringpost shoulder first. Batista throws Randy back into the ring and he connects with a spinebuster. He signals for the Batista Bomb and it connects. He covers Orton for the 1 - 2 - 3. The match is over and so was RAW.

_Back in the hotel room..._

"Oh, that's so sad," Nicole said. "Someone with a big mouth can get into a lot of trouble and that's what happened to poor little Randy."

"Yep, too bad for him," John said.

"Well, I'm gonna get ready for bed and I'm gonna take a shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No...I don't mind at all."

Then John and Nicole went into the bathroom for a...really nice shower together.

XXX

The next day, John and Nicole left the hotel in Los Angeles and drove down to San Diego for the Smackdown taping. When they arrived there at the parking lot, John and Nicole got out of the car and took their stuff out.

"You nervous?" John asked.

"A little," Nicole said.

"Don't worry. It's your first night on Smackdown. You'll be fine."

"Thanks."

Then they went inside the arena. On the way to the locker room, John and Nicole were greeted by Eddie Guerrero.

"Hey, John. What's up, man?" Eddie said.

"What's up, Eddie?" John said hugging Eddie.

"Nicole, _mamacita_, how are you, baby?" Eddie said.

"I'm fine. It's nice to see you, Eddie," Nicole said hugging Eddie.

"So, where's Rey?" John asked.

"I don't know," Eddie said. "He's off doing something."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, I got some stuff to do. So, I'll see you later, holmes."

"Alright, I'll catch you later."

"Alright. Good seeing you here, Nicole."

"You too, Eddie," Nicole said as Eddie walked away. "Well, so far so good."

"Yep," John said.

"Well, I'm gonna go find the Women's Locker Room, so I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright. You want me to walk you there?"

"No. I can find it."

"Alright."

Then they kissed each other and went their separate ways to the locker rooms.

When Nicole reached the Women's Locker Room and got inside, she was greeted by Joy Giovanni, Michelle, Miss Jackie, and Torrie.

"Hey, Nicole," the divas said.

"Hey, girls," Nicole said as she hugged each one.

"Welcome to Smackdown," Miss Jackie said.

"Thank you."

"So, did you and John do anything yesterday?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. We spend the entire day in L.A. shopping for my new clothes, getting to know each other when we were eating lunch, then played miniature golf and video games at the arcade and rode go-karts, and we went to the movies to see 'Sin City.'"

"Wow, it sounds like you had an amazing day," Joy said.

"I did. I'm so glad John and I are together now."

"Yeah and I'm guessing that you watched RAW with John last night?" Miss Jackie said.

"Yeah. I can't believe Randy had the nerve to call me a slut because of what I did at Wrestlemania and then say that Dave becoming the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania made him sick to his stomach. After what happened at and after New Year's Revolution, I gotta tell you, instead of going after the Undertaker, he should've gone after Triple H for the title and then we would've been married sooner. But no! He's back to being the Legend Killer!"

"And you saw what Trish did to Christy," Torrie said.

"Oh, my god. The nerve of her as well. I just hope Delancey keeps her promise next week on RAW."

"She will because let me tell you, she can fight," Miss Jackie said.

"Sure can," Joy said.

"Yeah, she can," Nicole said.

Then later, it was time for Smackdown and Nicole was pumped and ready for her first night. She was in the Women's Locker Room watching Smackdown and saw that John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Eddie Guerrero, Booker T, The Big Show, Kurt Angle, and Rey Mysterio all wanted the chance to face John Cena for the WWE Championship. But General Manager Theodore Long came out and announced that JBL doesn't have a rematch clause; so therefore, there will be three matches to determine which three superstars will face off in a triple threat match to determine the #1 contender for the WWE Championship and the first match for tonight was JBL versus Rey Mysterio.

Then it was time for her and John Cena to come out for his Wrestlemania victory speech.

"All right, girls," Nicole said, "What do you think?"

Nicole was wearing a sideway-triangular see-through tank top with a large black trim covering her breasts, green camouflage pants, and black platform shoes. She was showing off her outfit to Joy, Michelle, Miss Jackie, and Torrie.

"You look hot for your first night," Torrie said.

Then there was a knock on the door. Nicole answered it and saw John standing at the doorway. John's jaw dropped as he saw Nicole in her outfit.

"Wow, you look...hot," John said.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"You ready?"

"I'm so ready. See you, girls."

"Bye," the divas said.

Nicole left the locker room and she and John were on their way to the arena.

"Alright, Nicole," John said. "The people out there don't know that you're here. I'm gonna go out first and then I'll give you the signal to come out. Everybody will be surprised."

"Oh, yeah. They'll be very surprised," Nicole said.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the WWE Championship belt in his hand. Then he gave the signal and Nicole then came out from the curtain. The two walked hand and hand down the aisle and John got into the ring first. He then held the ropes for Nicole to come into the ring. The two walked around posing with smiles on their faces and Nicole was very happy to be part of the Chain Gang.

John asked for a microphone and went to the middle of the ring standing next to Nicole. John starts to speak, but the crowd chants "CENA!"

"The Champ is here!" John said. "JBL survived the triple threat match, the fatal four way match, survived the Big Show in a barb wire steel cage, beat the Undertaker, and beat Eddie in a bullrope match. But The Champ is here! JBL says that I may not talk like a champ, I may not fit the dress code, that I'm not a superstar because I put himself on the same level as my fans, and that I have no respect for the WWE championships. Well, I don't care what JBL says because...not only I got the championship, I got the girl." Of course, John was referring to Nicole. "San Diego, California, give it up for the newest member of the Chain Gang, Nicole Mitchell!"

The crowd cheers as Nicole takes the microphone from John.

"What's up, San Diego?" Nicole said onto the microphone. "I am so glad to be here on Smackdown because I am happy to be away from my ex-fiancé who finally met his maker on RAW. I mean, what he did to Stacy Keibler last month was the just the beginning of what just happened to him at Wrestlemania. He went way overboard between last month and last Sunday night...and look where it got him last Monday night. If he thinks what I did at Wrestlemania made him sick to his stomach, well, I got a message for you, Randy: too bad and I don't care. You can't satisfy me anymore and it's like I said to you at Wrestlemania: I found a real man who knows everything about confidence and guts and this guy really turns me on."

Nicole had a satisfying smile on her face and gave the microphone back to John.

"Now then, when I modified the U.S. title, JBL and purists got offended," John said. "Well, I got news for you. Take a last look at the WWE title because if you think what I did with the U.S. title was disrespectful, then lock the country club doors because the champ is here!" Then John and Nicole leaves the ring to the audience. "You hear the crowd chanting for me?" John and Nicole go into the crowd. "This is what we do! It doesn't matter if you're the Big Show, Booker T, JBL, or even the Brooklyn Brawler, Iron Mike Shaw, or SD Jones, OUR TIME IS NOW! THIS IS THE CHAIN GANG! AND WE AIN'T HARD TO FIND! AND IF YOU WANT SOME, COME GET SOME! THE CHAMP IS HERE!"

Then John and Nicole walked through the crowd to the back slapping hands and giving hugs.

Then later, the last match on Smackdown was John "Bradshaw" Layfield versus San Diego's own Rey Mysterio.

JBL tries to use his power and size to his advantage, but Rey keeps him off balance with his speed. JBL finally gets his hands on Rey, and beats him down, then wears Rey out with a bear hug. Rey finally gains an advantage, and takes down JBL with a series of dropkicks. Rey gets JBL into position for the 619, but Orlando Jordan trips Rey up. Eddie runs down and takes out Orlando, and Rey hits the 619 and a seated senton, but Eddie runs in and pushes Rey off so he Eddie can attack JBL. Rey is disqualified.

Rey is pissed, and Eddie tries to apologize, but the Basham Brothers run down and attack. JBL, Orlando, and the Bashams start to beat down Eddie and Rey, but John runs down to the ring and cleans house. John and JBL stare down as the show ends.

Nicole was in the Women's Locker Room watching the whole thing with Torrie.

"Well, it looks JBL could have his chance to win the WWE championship," Nicole said, "but what just happened between Eddie and Rey, that's not cool."

"Yeah, I hope everything cools down by next week," Torrie said.

"Me, too. Well, I'm gonna find John so probably I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Alright."

Nicole left the Women's Locker Room and went to meet up with John at the entrance to the arena.

"Hey, baby," Nicole said kissing John.

"Hey, Nicky," John said. "So, did you enjoy your first night here?"

"Very much. I cannot wait for next week."

"Yeah. I get to show the Chain Gang my new customized WWE Championship."

"I can't wait to see it. Everybody is gonna be blown away."

"Damn right. So, um, what do you want to do now?"

"How about we go to the hotel and uh, you know."

"Hey, I'm always up for that."

"Let's go."


	4. The Princess Got Guts

**Chapter 4: The Princess Got Guts**

Nicole had planned a girls' day with Torrie, Joy, Michelle, and Miss Jackie. They were in Chicago, Illinois where Smackdown was and RAW was in Moline. Ever since Nicole joined Smackdown, she had really gotten along with the divas, except for Dawn Marie who was a bitch to everyone as always.

They had already went to the spa for manicures, pedicures, back massages, the whole nine yards and the divas had fun during that time. It was 12:00 noon and the girls were having lunch.

"So, Nicky, how are things with you and the Doctor of Thuganomics," Torrie asked.

"They're great," Nicole said. "The last week had been amazing for me. My first date with John was great, my first night on Smackdown was great, and Australia was amazing. To tell you the truth, I know in my heart that my life will become something more of a second year in the WWE."

"I hear that, girlie," Joy said.

"So have you talked to Delancey today?" Miss Jackie said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Apparently, she and Christy are in Moline doing the same thing we're doing."

"Are you gonna watch RAW tonight?" Michelle asked.

"Of course. I wanna see Delancey kick Trish's ass because I've just about had it with her."

"Yeah, Trish has been kind of a bitch all year," Torrie said.

"Well, it's about time Trish got exactly what she deserves: losing the Women's Championship to Delancey."

"Yeah," all the divas said.

After lunch, the girls went shopping for a few hours and Nicole went back to the hotel.

When she arrived to her and John's hotel room, John wasn't there. She walked over to the bed, put her shopping bags on there, and picked up a note that was on the bed. Nicole read:

"_Sorry I'm not here in the hotel room but I want you to do me a favor. Go to the bathroom and you'll see a box in there. There will be another note inside."_

Nicole walked over to the bathroom, opened the door, and went inside. There was a box lying on the toilet seat and Nicole opened it. There was a sexy little black dress inside and she took it out and looked at it. Then Nicole saw that there was another note inside. She picked it up from the box and read it:

"_Okay, I'm gonna be straight with you. Well, actually, I'll tell you after you put the dress on. And also, be ready in an hour."_

"Hmm. I'm thinking that he and I are going out for a romantic dinner."

Then Nicole put the dress back in the box and started to get ready for romantic evening with John.

Nicole had showered, blow dried her hair, curled it, and put on her dress. Then she put on her black pumps and did her make-up. Then she came out of the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. That's when John came in dressed in nice clothes and saw Nicole in the black dress. His jaw dropped.

"I knew that dress would look so good on you," John said. "You look so beautiful...and so sexy."

"Thank you," Nicole said walking up to John. "You...don't look too bad yourself. So, what have you planned for tonight?"

"Well, I thought that before we watch RAW tonight, we go down to the hotel restaurant for a romantic dinner and after that, we come back up for some time in the jacuzzi."

"Oooh, I love that idea."

"Alright, then. Shall we go?"

"Let's."

Nicole grabbed her purse from the bed and she and John left their hotel room to go down to the restaurant.

When John and Nicole arrived at the hotel restaurant, the two were seated and the waiter came over and took their drink and food order.

"So, before you became interested in fitness, how did you find time for dancing, gymnastics, cheerleading, and kickboxing," John said.

"Well, before cheerleading, which I started doing in junior high school at twelve," Nicole said, "I started dancing and gymnastics at the age of two and I've had dance classes three times a week and gymnastics practice twice a week. After I was done with gymnastics and became interested in cheerleading, I've had cheerleading practice twice a week and continued with dance classes three times a week. After high school and going to college, I've had cheerleading practice almost every day and had dance classes three times a week. Kickboxing, I would take kickboxing classes during my fitness career."

"Wow, you were a busy girl."

"Yeah."

"And after college, you became interested in fitness?"

"Yeah. I thought it would help me train to become a wrestler and I guess after spending the summer competing in fitness competitions and doing modeling for a year and a half, it was very well paid off as you saw at Wrestlemania."

"Yeah. You really worked hard to become a wrestler."

"Yeah. I remember when you told me that you competed in bodybuilding competitions and I went to one of your websites and saw a picture of you bodybuilding. And then I said to myself, 'Now I know how John Cena got that sexy body.' You must have been working a lot."

"Yes, I have. You got a sexy body as well."

"Thank you."

John and Nicole had a wonderful dinner at the restaurant for over an hour and they went back to the hotel room. When they got inside, John pulled out a box from a bag near the door and gave it to Nicole.

"Here," John said giving Nicole the box. "This is for you."

Nicole took the box from John, sat on the bed, and opened it. There was a red bikini set and Nicole looked at it. She looked at John.

"Wow. I'm guessing this is what I'm wearing to go into the jacuzzi with you," Nicole said.

"Yep," John said.

"Well, then I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Okay."

Nicole got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to change into her bikini. After Nicole changed into it, she put her hair in a bun, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her body. Nicole then left the bathroom and noticed that John was already in the jacuzzi. He had changed into his swim trunks. Nicole walked up to the jacuzzi, unwrapped the towel, and put it on the floor, and got in the jacuzzi. She then wrapped ger arms around John's neck and John had arms around Nicole's waist. The two then started to make out. John grabbed a little remote on the edge of the jacuzzi and turned on the stereo. "I Only Have Eyes for You" by Timothy B. Schmit started to play.

_Are the stars out tonight? _

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright 'cause I only have eyes for you, dear _

_The moon may be high _

_But I can't see a thing in the sky 'cause I only have eyes for you. _

_I don't know if we're in a garden _

_Or on a crowded avenue _

_You are here, so am I _

_Maybe millions of people go by _

_But they all disappear from view _

_Cause I only have eyes for you _

_I don't know if we're in a garden _

_Or on a crowded avenue _

_You are here, so am I _

_Maybe millions of people go by _

_But they all disappear from view _

_Cause I only have eyes for you_

After a couple of hours in the jacuzzi, John and Nicole were in the bed watching RAW.

_On RAW..._

The first match of the night was the Women's Championship match which was the Women's Champion Trish Stratus versus Delancey Scott. Delancey's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain with Christy Hemme by her side for support.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first, being accompanied by Christy Hemme, from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott."

Delancey and Christy walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Delancey got on two of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got back down and stood next to Christy waiting for Trish to come out. Then Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus," Lillian announced.

Trish walked down the ramp with a serious look on her face and got up the steps into the ring. Then she stared at Delancey because she wanted to end this early and still be the Women's Champion. Then she gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Delancey looked at it as Christy was wishing her luck. Christy got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Trish lock up as Delancey kicks Trish in the gut and clotheslines her. Delancey covers for a two count. Trish gets an early cheap shot on Delancey followed by a snap suplex for a two count. Trish gets up, hits Delancey with right hands, and she kicks her in the gut. Trish then hooks the leg for another two count. Trish grabs Delancey by the hair and she slams her down. Delancey fights back but Trish takes her down quickly. Delancey reaches for the rope but Trish holds her by the hair. Trish comes back, hits a swinging neck breaker on Delancey in the middle of the ring, and covers for the two count.

Trish picks Delancey up, but Delancey turns around, kicks Trish in the gut and has her pinned in the middle of the ring with the sleeper. Trish works over Delancey a little more and she gives her a flipping side neck breaker. Delancey is taking an ass kicking from Trish kicking her in the stomach again and going for another two count. Trish continues to beat on Delancey with a sliding dropkick to the face. Trish works over Delancey in the corner with kicks as Trish chokes away. Trish goes running at Delancey but there is nobody there. Delancey hits Trish with a stunner and covers her for a two count. Delancey drags Trish to the corner and goes for the arm slam but Trish knocks Delancey off the apron followed by a snap suplex and Trish covers for a two count. Trish comes in only to get a back elbow from Delancey and Delancey gets Trish in a choke hold.

Trish breaks a choke hold that Delancey has on Trish. Trish kicks Delancey in the gut and throws her to the outside where she follows up on her. Back in the ring, Trish throws Delancey off the ropes but Delancey kicks Trish right in the face! She then drops her with a DDT right on her head! Delancey goes on the turnbuckles and goes for the Ram's Moonsault! Delancey covers and gets the pin! We have a new Women's Champion!

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott!" Lillian announced.

Delancey was on her knees as Christy went into the ring and gave her a hug. The referee gave Delancey the Women's Championship belt and Delancey stood up. The referee and Christy then raised her arms in and the air. As Delancey celebrated her victory with Christy, they tossed Trish out of the ring and then Kane's entrance theme played. He comes out from the curtain and starts stalking Trish for what she did to Lita the week before Wrestlemania. Kane took chase of Trish who escaped through the crowd. After they were gone, Delancey and Christy continued celebrating the victory of Delancey's first Women's Championship.

_Back in the hotel room..._

"Well, it looks like Delancey kept her promise after all," John said.

"Yep, it looks like Trish is finally gonna meet her maker," Nicole said.

"You think Delancey is gonna call you right now or tomorrow?"

"You know what? I'll bet she'll call me tomorrow because I know she's still 'celebrating' with Shelton right now, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah."

_Back on RAW..._

RAW announcers Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler showed the footage of last week in Birmingham, Alabama where Randy Orton was undergoing shoulder surgery. Randy said he first felt his shoulder pop at Wrestlemania and then Batista took advantage of it the next night on RAW. Dr. Andrews performed the surgery and Randy said he would be out for four months blaming it on Batista.

Then Stacy and Candice Michelle were shown backstage in the Women's Locker Room and Stacy said she was glad that happened to Randy. Maria came in and they talked about how hot Batista is. Trish then came storming in and Kane and Delancey were behind her and she scampered away as the others screamed at Kane. Kane left the Women's Locker Room and Delancey reminded Maria and Candice of what Trish has done to them and showing the divas that Delancey is now the Women's Champion. Then Stacy, Maria, and Candice were happy for Delancey as she left the locker room to find Shelton Benjamin.

_Back in the hotel room..._

"Oh, yeah. She'll definitely call me tomorrow because I know she's still 'celebrating' with Shelton right now," Nicole said.

"I know that's right," John said

After RAW was over, the two fell asleep.

XXX

The next day, John and Nicole were at the arena for the taping of Smackdown.

Nicole was walking to the catering room to get a little snack. She was saying to a couple of superstars until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said.

"No, I'm sorry," Nicole said, "I wasn't looking where I was going." Then Nicole recognized who it was. "Hey, aren't you Booker T's wife, Sharmell?"

"Yeah. Hi," Sharmell said extending her hand for Nicole to shake. "You're Nicole Mitchell, John Cena's new girlfriend."

"Yeah. That's me. It's really nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, um, I guess you're gonna be sitting at ringside for your husband's match, huh?"

"Yeah. I gotta support my man."

"Hey, same here."

"Well, I gotta go back to my husband's locker room, so we'll probably hang out sometime."

"Hey, I'm down with that."

"Okay, well, it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Then they both went their separate ways.

Later, when Smackdown started, Nicole was getting into her outfit in the Women's Locker Room. It was a white "Chain Gang" t-shirt custom made and designed into a short-sleeved women's size with her left shoulder exposed. Nicole had done that when she and John arrived at the arena. She also had on a black miniskirt, black net stockings, black 3 1/4 inch heeled sharp looking ankle boots, and a black hat with her hair in a ponytail.

Carlito's Cabana was on and Carlito's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain walking to the ring. There are some palm trees, a hammock, lawn chairs, and a bucket of apples.

Carlito grabs the microphone and says that Piper's Pit and the Highlight Reel are not cool, but Carlito's Cabana is cool. Carlito insults Chicago's Oprah and says he will not be giving the audience cars. But if they disrespect him, he has some apples. Carlito insults Chicago and the Cubs, then introduces his guest, Rey Mysterio. Rey comes out and Carlito replays the conclusion to the Rey versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield match last week. Carlito says what Eddie did was not cool. Rey agrees, and says he is angry. Rey then says that Carlito is just trying to stir things up and that Eddie is _familia_. Whatever problems they have, they will work out and Rey will get his chance at the title. Carlito says that Eddie is jealous of Rey and that things are about to get worse for Rey. Then an unfamiliar entrance theme plays and a red carpet is rolled down the aisle. Two guys and a girl come out from the curtain with photographers taking pictures of them. They were known MNM, Johnny Nitro, Joey Mercury, and Melina. Melina does the HOTTEST ring entrance ever by lifting her right leg onto the apron and her left leg. At this point, she is doing a split on the apron and then bends her upper body under the bottom rope. Carlito tells them he liked their entrance and says they are cool. Melina asks for the microphone and agrees. She introduces them and says they are the new it team. She drops some names like Ashton, Paris, and Nick, and says they want to be the new tag champs. Big "Eddie" chants starts as Rey stares at them. Rey tells her instead of dropping names, she should drop a mint. Melina says that they wanted a match, but since Eddie is not there they will settle for this. Mercury and Nitro beat down Rey, while Carlito reclines in a chair and watches. Crowd is chanting for Eddie, but he is a no show. Nitro and Mercury plant Rey with an awesome double team DDT, and pose for the crowd as they leave.

Nicole saw the whole thing in the Women's Locker Room and left in anger to find MNM. She only recognized Melina because when Nicole was on RAW back in November, Randy Orton was the acting general manager because he and his team won the Survivor Series Elimination Match and he hired Melina as the new RAW diva. Now Melina was the new Smackdown diva, only to come here to act like a little bitch.

When Nicole approached MNM, Melina noticed Nicole walking up to them.

"Nicole!" Melina said walking up to Nicole. "I can't believe you're here!"

Nicole stopped Melina where she was.

"Melina," Nicole said, "I can't believe you have the nerve to come to Smackdown and have your boyfriends beat up on Rey Mysterio. What happened to you since you left RAW? I now see what you've been up to. Well, let me give you a little warning: what I saw just now was your first strike. If you screw up two more times, then I'll be giving you the ultimate punishment."

Then Nicole left with Melina looking back at her saying nothing.

As Nicole was walking to John's locker room, John already comes out and sees Nicole walking up to him.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Wow. I love this outfit, especially my Chain Gang shirt."

"Thanks. I had this custom made and designed just for you."

"I love it. So, you ready?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait to see the new WWE Championship title belt."

"Everybody's gonna be blown away. So, um, I hate to say this, but it looks like bad karma has started to come your way."

"Oh. You saw my confrontation with Melina, huh?"

"Yep. I know that when Randy was the acting general manager back in November, he hired Melina. Now, she comes here trying to be all hot and stuff."

"Well, apparently, she's not and she better watch out for me because right now, I don't have time for little bitches like her."

"You got that right."

When it was time for John's championship presentation, his entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. They walked down the aisle and got into the ring. John then asks for a microphone.

"THE CHAMP IS HERE!" John said. "We are gonna do it real big in the windy city because Chicago is the home of Wrestlemania 22. So it is only fitting that the championship presentation is in Chicago. Everyone is gunning for me, especially JBL. I know that JBL stole my property so I gonna have to ask you to bring it out. And if you don't, then I will come down and get it."

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He then has someone bring a garbage can out and set the box on it.

"You know, Cena," JBL says, "you're not only missing the box, but something else."

JBL then opens his jacket and shows he has the WWE Championship belt that John left in his locker room.

"Well, you know what," John said, "after tonight, that will not be the WWE title."

"You know what, Cena," JBL said, "you will not desecrate my legacy and title and I will destroy your new belt!"

Then JBL opens the box and grabs some nasty stuff.

"Dude, the belt is not in there," John said. "It's actually a gift for you. I went to the best slaughterhouse in Chicago and got you something you don't have: guts!"

John whispers something in Nicole's ear and then she gets out of the ring. She walks down the aisle, grabs the box, and dumps the guts over JBL. Nicole walks back down the aisle cracking up and gets inside the ring.

"JBL, I told you," John said, "there's people who talk about it and then there's people who be about it. So just this once, shut your friggin' mouth and open your eyes to see the new WWE championship, daddy!"

The new belt lowers from the ceiling and John takes it and poses with it for the crowd. Then he asks Nicole to put it around his waist and that's what she did. The belt looked so good on him in Nicole's opinion.

The final match on Smackdown was Kurt Angle versus Eddie Guerrero. This was match #2 to see who was the next superstar to be in the triple threat match for the number #1 contender spot for the WWE Championship.

Kurt has Eddie in the ankle lock, but Eddie fights Kurt off, and knocks the referee out of the ring. Kurt grabs a chair and goes for Eddie, but Rey comes in and grabs the chair from Kurt. Rey goes to help Eddie, but Eddie did not see Kurt with the chair so he freaks when he sees Rey with it. Rey tries to calm Eddie, but Kurt runs in and knocks Rey and the chair into Eddie, then he throws the chair out of the ring, and pins Eddie for the win.

In the Women's Locker Room, Nicole saw the whole thing and was hoping to find a way for Eddie and Rey to settle their problems. There was also another problem to solve: Melina.


	5. Showdown at Madison Square Garden

**NOTE: School is starting on Thursday so it might be a while for me to post the next chapter on the story. So bear with me and please review. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 5: Showdown at Madison Square Garden**

RAW and Smackdown was in New York City for a supershow and John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey were hanging out at Times Square for only a couple hours because Delancey was with Dave Batista to visit the kids at the Ronald McDonald House.

After hanging out at Times Square for about an hour and a half, John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey were eating lunch at Applebee's before they had to go back to Madison Square Garden. Nicole and Delancey were having a little private conversation to themselves while John and Shelton had theirs.

"So, John," Shelton said, "how are things with you and Nicole?"

"Man, they're great," John said. "I mean, winning the WWE Championship wasn't the only thing that was the beginning for me. Sharing the moments with Nicole for the past two weeks have been awesome. I'm really in love, man."

"Yeah. I felt exactly the same way when I won the Intercontinental Championship at Taboo Tuesday. A month later, I began sharing the moments with Delancey. I'm really in love as well."

"We are so lucky to have the two hottest divas as our girlfriends."

"Amen to that."

John and Shelton tipped their glasses.

"So, what is up with Jericho?" Nicole said. "I mean, he really went off on Shelton because of his six-month Intercontinental title reign."

"He's just jealous of that," Delancey said. "I mean, sure the Money-in-the-Bank Ladder Match at Wrestlemania was awesome, despite my ex-boyfriend winning it, but for Jericho to say that "Fozzy's next single is Shelton Benjamin is a little bitch,' he needs to watch his mouth, or else, like Shelton said, his problems will get worse."

"Really."

"So, Nicole," Shelton said, "it looks like you found some competition on Smackdown."

"Yeah and John has been training and teaching me just in case I get in a match with that little wench," Nicole said.

"Really?" Delancey said.

"Yep. He's taught me to do the Five-Knuckle Shuffle but I have my own version that you guys are gonna love."

"Uh-oh," Shelton said.

"Yep. And she's got a new finishing move that is gonna blow you away," John said.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's called the X Factor," Nicole said. "It's a turn-around roundhouse kick."

"Wow. You took kickboxing during your fitness career," Delancey said. "I love to see that."

"You will."

Later at Madison Square Garden, Smackdown was about to start and Nicole went looking for Eddie to talk about what happened to Rey last week. She then found Eddie leaving the locker room and she walked up to him.

"Nicole. What's up?" Eddie said.

"Hey, Eddie," Nicole said. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Are you still pissed because Rey beat you at Wrestlemania?"

"No! No. Rey is my homie, I mean, come on, Nicky. Why would I be mad at Rey for that?"

"Because...I don't wanna say this right in front of your face, but I'll say it. I heard that Rey has beaten you a lot of times and...you know what, I don't wanna draw a negative line between you two but the bottom line is, if you two are really good friends, then maybe should try to be there for Rey when he really needs you."

"You know, Nicole, you're right. I really shouldn't be mad for Rey for what happened at Wrestlemania. But what happened last week, I'll explain the whole thing on Carlito's Cabana tonight and then, everything will be cool."

"Okay. I can see that you're being honest, for once. I know about you lying, cheating, and stealing."

"Hey, that's my thing, you know."

"Yeah."

"Oh, and one more thing. What are you gonna do about Melina?"

"Don't worry about that. You saw last week that I warned her and she better be really careful or else, she'll have to feel the wrath of the Princess of Thuganomics."

"Ha-ha. I like that. I like it. Okay, well, I'll see you later."

"Alright, Eddie. See ya."

Then they both went their separate ways. Nicole had a bad feeling that something bad was really gonna happen tonight but didn't want to take any chances.

Then Smackdown was on and tonight, John Cena was facing United States Champion and John "Bradshaw" Layfield's Chief of Staff, Orlando Jordan.

The first match of the night was The Big Show versus Booker T. in the WWE Championship series. The winner of this match would face Kurt Angle and JBL in a Triple Threat Match next week to determine the Number One Contender for the WWE title.

The Big Show uses his power and size advantage early on, but Booker T. uses a series of kicks to Big Show's knees to bring him down. Booker T. gets Big Show in the corner and hits him with punches and chops, but runs right into a nice side kick from Big Show. Big Show tries to hit Booker T. with a running boot, but Booker T. ducks it and Big Show crotches himself on the top rope. When Big Show gets off, he walks right into the Bookend from Booker T. and Booker T. covers the Big Show for a 2 count. Booker T. climbs to the top and hits a missile dropkick for a near fall. Booker T. hits an Enzugiri and then he knocks Big Show over the top rope and falls out with him. Kurt and JBL get up and attack Booker T and Big Show. The referee calls for the bell, and the match is declared a no contest.

JBL and Kurt seem happy about what they did but Big Show and Booker T. get up and show their displeasure. After a brief brawl, Kurt and JBL run up the ramp, but the General Manager Theodore Long heads out to make an announcement. Teddy says that because of what just happened, he will be forced to change the match next week. So next week will be a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match with JBL vs. Kurt vs. Booker T vs. Big Show. Teddy also says that Kurt and JBL will face Big Show and Booker T. in a tag match in which Big Show and Booker T. won later in the night.

Later on Smackdown, it was time for the Tag Team Championship match between MNM vs. Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio and Nicole was watching it from the locker room. The match was made because of an incident that happened early on.

On Carlito's Cabana, Eddie was telling Rey about what he did the week before last. Eddie says that his need for the WWE title has clouded his vision and made him selfish. Then Eddie tells Rey again that he had car trouble last week and that's why he was not there to help Rey last week. Rey was a little concerned but shook Eddie's hand and they hugged. Then MNM appeared on the titantron and makes fun of the special moment. Melina says that MNM wants a title match tonight. Eddie says that if they want to challenge them, then they need to do it face-to-face. Joey Mercury says they are more comfortable in the back and the camera pans out to show them with Eddie's lowrider. They pull out some spray paint and paint MNM on the hood of the car. Eddie and Rey ran up the ramp and went to the back. When they got to the lowrider, Eddie was pissed and he and Rey decided to give MNM their title match.

As the match started, Eddie chased MNM to the outside and Eddie nailed Johnny outside the ring. Eddie nailed Joey down and then slid into the ring. Johnny and Eddie traded rights, then Eddie hit a back body drop. Joey then got taken down and Rey took Joey to the outside with a hurricanrana. MNM regrouped on the outside.

Then Eddie slammed Johnny's head in the corner and Rey was tagged in and he nailed a kick to knock Johnny down. Rey sent Johnny into the ropes and then nailed a drop kick for two. Rey hit a snapmare and tagged in Eddie. Eddie leaped over with a leg drop for two and Eddie nailed some chops on Johnny to knock him down. Eddie hit a side suplex for two and Johnny hit a shot to the throat and tagged in Joey. Joey nailed some elbows and then sent Eddie into the corner and nailed him with a clothesline. Joey missed another clothesline and Eddie hit a drop kick. Eddie nailed Joey with a uppercut and then Joey flipped Eddie to the apron. Eddie was knocked off the apron and Johnny threw Eddie back into the ring.

Joey rammed Eddie into the corner and Johnny hit a knee to Eddie for two. Johnny nailed some shots to Eddie for two. Johnny tagged in Joey and they hit a double gutbuster. Joey got a pin for two and Joey put Eddie in an arm bar. Eddie fought his way up and nailed a shoulder. Eddie nailed an elbow but Joey nailed a knee to the gut for two. Joey got Eddie into an abdominal stretch but Eddie hit a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker onto Joey. Rey came in and nailed a dropkick then a kick to the knee. Rey hit a springboard moonsault for two. Rey was sent to the apron, but Rey hit a shoulder, then hit a springboard senton for two. Johnny came in and attacked Rey then threw him onto Joey's knee for two. Eddie came in and threw out Johnny.

Joey got hit with the Three Amigos and then Rey hit a leaping dropkick from the arms of Eddie but Melina came in and stopped them. Eddie chased off Melina and was distracted by her when she jumped onto him. Nicole ran out of the locker room and came out to the arena. She pulled Melina off of Eddie and was suddenly attacking her. Melina then ran to the back with Nicole chasing her. Inside the ring, Rey got hit with a double team maneuver for MNM to become the new tag team champions.

MNM leave victorious with the tag team title belts as Eddie got back in and Rey argue in the ring. Eddie pushed Rey down and walks off. Rey chases him and they argue outside of the ring. Rey shoves Eddie down and walks off.

Nicole was sitting in the Women's Locker Room feeling bad about what just happened moments ago. After she chased Melina out of the arena, Melina was nowhere to be found and Nicole went back to the Women's Locker Room.

"Well, it looks like Melina is gonna get her ass kicked next week," Nicole said, "unless Eddie and Rey get their rematch next week."

"Don't worry, Nicole," Torrie said. "They'll get their rematch next week and I know this time, you'll be at Eddie and Rey's corner keeping your eye on Melina."

"You're damn right I'll keep my eye on Melina."

Then there was a knock on the door and Torrie went to answer it. When Torrie opened the door, John was standing at the doorway.

"Hey, Torrie," John said.

"Hey, John," Torrie said.

"Is Nicole here?"

"Yeah. Nicole, John's here."

Nicole turned around to see John standing at the doorway. Nicole stood up and walked up to John with a picket sign in her hand.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Torrie."

"Alright. I'll see you, Nicole," Torrie said.

Then Nicole left the Women's Locker Room and she and John were walking to the arena.

"You all right?" John asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I feel really bad about Eddie and Rey losing their tag team titles to MNM. I should've been there keeping an eye on Melina."

"Hey, don't worry about that. Eddie and Rey will get their rematch next week and you are gonna get your match against Melina real soon."

"Oh, yeah. With all of your training, I feel pumped and ready to go. I still feel bad about Eddie and Rey though. What if they won't talk to each other?"

"They will, baby. They will. I know in my heart that Eddie and Rey will forget about what happened and they'll speak to each other again."

"Yeah."

"Hey. What's that you got?"

"Well, I think it's time for the Chain Gang to come together and I thought carrying picket signs would be a good idea."

Then Nicole held up the sign that said, "NEW YORK CITY, CAN YOU FEEL IT?"

"That's cool," John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"Then let's go out there and show the Chain Gang some love."

"Let's go."

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him holding up the picket sign. She was wearing a black midriff tank top, black pants, black suspenders with silver sequins, and her hair was straight. John and Nicole walked down the aisle and John got into the ring first. Nicole was walking around the ring still holding up the picket sign. She then came across to where Booker T.'s wife Sharmell was sitting and Nicole hugged her. The two have become fast friends. Then she gave her picket sign to one of the fans and went up the steps into the ring. John had the microphone in his hand ready to speak with the fans chanting "CENA!"

"That is the sound of Staten Island, Queens, Brooklyn, The Bronx, Long Island, and New York, stand up!" John said as the fans continues to chant "CENA!" "This city has been built on tradition. The Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, Madison Square Garden. I ain't gonna lie. There has been a lot of other places built on tradition, but New York is special because you people can adapt and overcome anything. Tonight, there is gonna be a fight. Champion versus Champion. The U.S. Champion versus the WWE Champion. And while JBL and Jordan cling to the blue blood roots, we have adapted and tonight, we will overcome. Orlando Jordan, listen to the NYC Chain Gang. If you want some, come get some!"

Orlando Jordan's entrance theme played and he comes out with Doug Basham but no Danny in sight. They walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Nicole then kissed John for good luck and she and Doug got out of the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

The two men circled and tied up and John was taken down with a shoulder block. John took Orlando down with a shoulder block of his own and then sent Orlando into the corner. John got hit with a big boot and Orlando nailed a shot to John from behind. Orlando mocked John, and John put Orlando in the corner and nailed some right hands. John knocked Doug off the apron and John got taken down with a DDT.

Orlando stomped on John and sent him into the ropes. Orlando nailed another shot to the back and then took John down with a clothesline for two. Orlando was taken into the corner and then was taken down with a bulldog. John hit a scoop slam for two and sent Orlando down with a back body drop and Orlando sent John through to the outside. Doug sent John into the steel post and then tossed him back into the ring. Orlando nailed some right hands to John and then stomped away on him. John was taken down with a snapmare and nailed some more rights.

Orlando hit a sidewalk slam for two and got John in a waist lock. John fought his way up to his feet and grabbed Orlando with a big right hand. John hit a suplex and both men were down. The two came up and John nailed a right hand. John hit a head butt and then took Orlando down with two clotheslines. John took Orlando down with a hip toss and then a spinning side slam. John told Orlando "You can't see me," and then nailed Doug off of the apron. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Doug came off the top rope and John nailed the FU.

Orlando went up top and John went for a suplex but Danny nailed John with the WWE title belt. Orlando nailed an elbow from the top but only got two. John nailed a right hand to Orlando and Danny came to the apron. John sent Orlando into Danny and then Orlando got lifted for the FU and John got the pinfall.

After the victory, John gets out of the ring and Nicole follows him where they both go into the crowd to celebrate with the New York City Chain Gang. What a night it was at Madison Square Garden.


	6. Down But Definitely Not Out

**Chapter 6: Down But Definitely Not Out**

RAW and Smackdown was in Birmingham, England for a supershow and on that night, John was facing Rene Dupree in non-title match and there was a Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship.

Nicole was in the arena walking to the catering room until she came across Melina, who was walking around looking for Nicole. Nicole was waiting for Melina to say something to her so the two went face-to-face.

"You know, Nicole," Melina spoke, "ever since you came to Smackdown, all you've done was flash your ass everywhere and started to make my life a living hell."

"Please, Melina," Nicole said. "You've done that to yourself. I did what I had to do to make sure you didn't try to cost Eddie and Rey the tag team titles to your sorry little ass boyfriends."

"Well, you failed."

"You're right. I did fail. But mark my words, Melina. If you try to cross me again, I swear I'll give you a little preview of what I'm about to do to you next week on Smackdown. Believe that, bitch."

Then Nicole walked away.

Then Smackdown came on and it was time for the rematch of MNM vs. Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio for the WWE Tag Team Championships.

Before the match, backstage, Eddie was trying to mend differences with Rey when Chavo got involved. Chavo told them he used to be a Paul London, and the next chance, he would be Cruiserweight Champion, and how Eddie and Rey could also be tag champs again. Eddie told Chavo that he was as jealous as everyone else about Eddie and Rey had and that Rey was _"familia."_ Chavo said Rey was not family, but he was. Eddie then told Chavo that was more like a brother than his own blood, and every time he needed to be tagged in and to talk, Rey was there. He then said that family needed more to him than the business and wondering that Rey was family. Chavo then interjected again telling Rey not to listen to all that only to be told by Rey to shut up and leave. He then told Eddie that he may not be 100 percent in the head, but was 100 percent in the heart then, now and forever. They then mended their differences and psyched up for their match. Then Nicole came in and told Eddie and Rey that this time, she was going to be in their corner to keep on eye in Melina. Eddie and Rey agreed.

Eddie's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rey in a sharp, English style car and Nicole on the hood of the car. Nicole was wearing a black cut-off tank top (the same one Michelle McCool wore on Smackdown back in January 2005), tan pants, black boots, and her hair was curled. Eddie stopped the car, he and Rey got out of it while Nicole got off, and they walked down the aisle and got in the ring. They all posed in the ring and MNM's entrance theme played and they comes out with the WWE Tag Team Title belts. They walked down the aisle and Joey and Johnny got into the ring first and then Melina did her ring entrance. She then stared at Nicole because Nicole had warned her about what was gonna happen if Melina screwed up again. Then the two got out of the ring as the referee raised the tag team title belts in the air and called for the bell.

Eddie and Johnny start things off and Eddie got an eye poke and then he punches Johnny. Rey tags in and he hits a double sledge from the apron. Rey hit a snapmare followed by a standing moonsault. Rey tags Eddie back in and snapmares Johnny before Eddie hits a hilo from the apron. Johnny hit a back elbow to Eddie and Eddie got an Irish whip and Johnny sends Eddie to the apron. Eddie punches Johnny and Joey comes across the apron but Eddie punches him.

Eddie punches Johnny again but he distracts the referee and Joey pulls Eddie off the apron and Eddie's head hits the apron. Rey comes over but Johnny spits on Rey. This draws Rey into the ring and while Johnny and Rey occupy the referee's attention, Joey sends Eddie into the ring post. Joey rolls Eddie back in and Johnny covers for a two count. Johnny punches Eddie and then Eddie tries to make it to his corner but Johnny pulls him back and he tags in Joey who gives Eddie and elbow to the neck. Joey kicks and punches Eddie in the corner. While the referee is distracted by Joey, Johnny chokes Eddie. Johnny hit a running knee in the corner on Eddie and got a forearm and hit some punches to Eddie. Joey tags back in and they give Eddie a double gut breaker.

Joey gives a bear hug to Eddie and Eddie is able to make the tag to Rey. Rey got a springboard attempt but Joey moves out of the way and Rey almost hits Eddie. Rey punches and kicks Joey and tries for a cross body on Joey but he ducks and Rey hits Eddie with the cross body instead. Eddie is down on the floor and Nicole checks on him. Joey got an Irish whip into Johnny but Rey got a forearm to Johnny that knocks him off the apron and onto the ringside barrier. Rey kicks Joey and hits a springboard moonsault on Joey. Rey got a wheelbarrow into a bulldog but Johnny breaks up the cover. Rey hit a drop toe hold to Johnny that sends him into the turnbuckle. Joey got a forearm to Rey in the back and Rey got a forearm followed by a Hurricanrana to Joey that puts him in the ropes. Rey prepares for the 619, but he sees Eddie walking to the back. Johnny kicks Rey in the chest and hits a power bomb. Joey covers Rey but only gets a two count. Nicole went after Eddie and asked what he was doing. She also tried to reason with him and Eddie then came back to the ring and got onto the apron. Upon return, Rey had just kicked out of a two count.

Johnny is kicking Rey in the corner and Melina choke Rey on the apron. Nicole went after Melina as Johnny with a hard Irish whip to Rey. Johnny slams Rey's head on the top turnbuckle and he tags in Joey. Joey got a sunset flip but Rey rolls through and hits a drop kick. Johnny makes the tag and slams Rey followed by a pommel horse flare leg drop and a bow and arrow on Rey. Rey kicks Johnny in the head but Johnny got an Irish whip followed by a military press into a back breaker. Johnny got a rear chin lock and he applies pressure to Rey's back. Johnny got a forearm to Rey's back and Rey holds onto the ropes and then kicks a charging Johnny before hitting a tilt-a-whirl headscissors and both men are down. Joey tags in and Eddie refuses to extend his arm from the ropes when Rey tries to make the tag.

Joey got an elbow to Rey's back. Joey sees that Eddie is not reacting to anything so he brings in Johnny and they hit the Spike DDT for the three count.

After the match, Melina got into the ring ordered Johnny and Joey to attack Rey and they throw Rey under the bottom rope to the floor. Eddie looked on and then Johnny and Joey send Rey into the ring post. Eddie stands on the apron and did absolutely nothing before slowly walking away from the ring. As Johnny and Joey to continue to beat on Rey, Nicole pulled Melina out of the ring and started attacking her and like last week, Melina runs from Nicole once again and get chased to the back. Eddie stares at Rey on the mat and he leaves while Rey wonders why Eddie did that. Eddie walks to the back while Rey is on the mat writhing in pain calling for Eddie.

Before John's match against Rene Dupree, Nicole was in the back crying because of what happened moments ago and John was holding Nicole in his arms comforting her.

"Don't worry, baby," John said. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"I don't know," Nicole said. "I know it's none of my business but...I can't believe Eddie would walk out and leave Rey hanging in the ring."

"Hey, look. You did what you had to do and I'm very appreciative of that. Don't let what happened get to you. But hey, look on the brightside, at least you have a match against Melina next week."

"You know what? You're right. What I did to Melina after the match was just a little preview of what I'm about to do to her and she's gonna see it coming."

"Alright, then. Let's go."

"Let's go."

Then John and Nicole left the locker room.

Back at the arena, Rene Dupree's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He asked for a microphone and started to speak.

"A European has arrived from the greatest European country and I was the first European on this show. France had the greatest athletes and you're looking at one now."

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him holding up the picket sign that said, "BIRMINGHAM, ENGLAND, CAN YOU FEEL IT?". Nicole loved going to England so much and so glad to be back. John and Nicole walked down the aisle and John got into the ring first with Nicole was walking around the ring still holding up the picket sign.

Rene attacked John at the bell stomping him down to the mat. Rene hit a spinebuster then pounded John on the mat. John battled back with punches but Rene tossed him face first into the turnbuckles and hit a clothesline to the back of the head. Rene applied a camel clutch but John battled up into a chinlock and then elbowed out of that. Rene delivered a knee to the gut then snapmared John and kicked him in the back. John applied a sleeper and John punched out of it.

John kicked away a backdrop attempt and hit a pair of clotheslines. John delivered a hiptoss then a back suplex into a side powerbomb. John did the "You Can't See Me" and hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle fistdrop. John pumped up his sneakers and hit the FU for the pin at the four minute mark.

After the victory, John gets out of the ring and Nicole follows him where they both go into the crowd to celebrate with the Birmingham Chain Gang.

Later, it was time Fatal Four Way Elimination Match for the number one contender spot for the WWE Championship and John and Nicole were watching the match in the back.

JBL immediately went to work on Kurt, obviously not happy Kurt had walked out on him during their tag match last week. Big Show then got in control, basically taking out his other three opponents with some painful-looking moves, getting all three men into the corner, running into them, and then a shoulder knock down on JBL before Kurt got in the Angle Slam on Big Show before Big Show got out of the pin count. Booker T. got a scissors kick but Big Show kicked out again. JBL hit the Clothesline from Hell but Big Show kicked out a third time. Big Show was then knocked out of the ring with the others ganged up on him and Kurt put the Angle Slam on Big Show through the announce table. Big Show was then eliminated by count out.

It was a two on one attack by JBL and Kurt on Booker T. Booker T. then got out of the corner with a few right hands and a back body drop on Kurt. Booker then went to work on JBL but JBL knocked Booker T. outside of the ring with JBL then going shoulder first into the steel steps.

Kurt, in the ring, then went back to work on Booker T. Booker T. got a kick to the jaw of Kurt before getting stomped down by JBL. Kurt then held Booker T. but Booker T. got loose and got the Book End on JBL. Kurt then got a German suplex on Booker T and Booker T. kicked out at two. Kurt then got in another suplex on Booker T. Both the Angle Slam and Booker T's scissors kick were countered before Kurt got in another Angle Slam and an ankle lock that Booker T. eventually counter. Kurt successfully connected with another Angle Slam and Booker T. got in another big kick and was covering Kurt when Booker T. took a chair shot from Kurt while Chief of Staff Orlando Jordan caused a distraction. Kurt then double-crossed JBL and then pinned Booker T. eliminating him from the match.

Upon return, it was now down to JBL and Kurt. JBL had Kurt in a chin lock that Kurt got out of with an upper cut. A boot to the face missed Kurt and Kurt got JBL in an ankle lock but JBL countered. After a few counters, Kurt was caught in mid-air by JBL with JBL in control. JBL went for the clothesline missing Kurt and taking out the referee instead.

The rest of JBL's cabinet came out while the referee was down and while Kurt had JBL in another ankle lock. JBL got control shortly before Kurt got the upper hand and had JBL in yet another ankle lock. Booker T. then returned to the ring clobbering Kurt with a steel chair. JBL then pinned Kurt to win the match.

After the match, JBL and his cabinet did the "You Can't See Me" hand signal as a message to John and celebrated.

In the back, John and Nicole saw the whole thing.

"Well, it had to be the loudmouth 'wrestling god,'" Nicole said.

"Baby, I can take out JBL just like I did at Wrestlemania," John said. "But you know what, it's not gonna be any old match. Oh, no. It's gonna be a real, brutal match."

"What match are you suggesting?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Hmm, okay then. Let's get out of here."

"Let's."


	7. Nicole and Friends Deal with the Devils

**Chapter 7: Nicole and Friends Deal with the Devils**

It was now May and Smackdown was in Trenton, New Jersey. Nicole was in her and John's hotel room and she had just gotten out of the shower. After she dried off and wrapped the towel around her, she's started to blow dry her hair. Then she started to sing "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson.

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

Little did Nicole know as she was singing, John came back into the hotel room because he left his cell phone. When he grabbed it, he heard Nicole singing in the bathroom.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door_

_Surprise...It's time_

_To feel what's real_

John quietly walked to the bathroom door and put his ear on it to listen more of Nicole singing. When she was done singing and blow drying her hair, she walked to the door and opened it to see John standing at the doorway. Nicole was shocked, surprised, and a little embarrassed.

"Nicole," John said, "that was amazing. How come you didn't tell me you sing?"

"I...thought you would make fun of me for doing that," Nicole said.

"Come on, baby. With a voice like that, why would I make fun of you?"

"I don't know."

"Have you always wanted to be a singer?"

"No. I considered that as a hobby than a career."

"Hey, I got an idea. Sometime in two weeks, how about you come to Boston with me? We can record a demo at Bass Camp Studios and send it over to the label so they'll give a record deal."

"I don't know, John. What if they don't like it?"

"Nicky, I guarantee you they'll love it."

"Okay, I'll give it a try."

"Alright, then. Uh, I was here because I left my cell phone, but I got it. Well, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Then John walked to the door, turned his head and winked at Nicole as a way of saying, "You got talent." Nicole smiled as John left the hotel room. She ran to the bed and jumped covering her face saying:

"Oh, my god. What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Little did Nicole know, her next career, besides a being a WWE diva, would skyrocket.

Later at the arena, Smackdown was on and tonight was the night that John would propose a match to John "Bradshaw" Layfield at the upcoming pay-per-view event, Judgement Day, and Nicole was facing Melina in her Smackdown wrestling debut. It was also the night of the world premiere of John's music video, "Bad, Bad Man."

Nicole was backstage walking up to where Sharmell was pumping up Booker T. for his match. She wanted to watch his match against the United States Champion Orlando Jordan with Sharmell. Booker T. then walked away to the arena.

"Hey, Sharmell," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Sharmell said hugging Nicole. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just excited about my match against Melina."

"And I know you're also excited to see your man's music video tonight."

"Oh, yeah. For sure."

Then when the match started, Booker T. and Orlando go back and forth for a bit until Orlando gets Booker T. outside the ring and throws him into the post. Orlando then throws Booker T. back in the ring and works on him for a while. Booker T. recovers and hits the scissors kick for the win.

Nicole and Sharmell were cheering backstage when Kurt Angle walked behind them. Nicole had a feeling someone was behind her and turned around to see Kurt. Nicole tapped Sharmell on her shoulder and she turns to see Kurt.

"Your husband is the reason I lost to JBL and cost me the number one contender spot last week and I want him at Judgement Day and I want you there as well so you can hear Booker T. scream as I put him in the Ankle Lock," Kurt said.

And he then walked away leaving Sharmell shaken a little and Nicole looking back at him.

"What a jerk," Nicole said turning to Sharmell. "No wonder he didn't win the WWE championship at last year's Wrestlemania. He sure as hell doesn't deserve jerk."

"Yeah," Sharmell said. "No wonder."

Later, JBL was in the ring running his mouth as usual until John's entrance theme played. He comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a white midriff tank top, gray pants, black suspenders, and a black hat with her curly hair down. John and Nicole walked down the aisle and got into the ring and John asks for a microphone.

"Go ahead," JBL said, "Get your 15 minutes of fame."

"Everybody in here knows it," John said. "You stole the title from my bag, man. But if you're gonna do it, do it right. New Jersey, stand up because the champ is here!" The crowd cheers. "You're a lot of things. You're a 'millionaire,' you're an 'ex-champ,' you ride around with a bunch of oily men you call your 'cabinet,' you and Michael Cole are 'just friends,' you don't legally have a 'penis,' you don't wash the area between your 'legs and your crotch.' But you're not a quitter."

"You're right. I'm not a quitter."

"And neither am I. And that's why at Judgement Day we settle it in a match with no submissions, no countouts, no disqualifications, and no pinfalls in a match where you have to beat your opponent so bad, that they say 'I quit.' I'm talking about an I Quit match. So JBL, what that means for you is I am gonna beat the hell of you! And at Judgment Day, finally the whole world will speak because I swear for everything that I stand for, the last two words to come out of your pathetic mouth, right before you pass out, will be...I quit!"

Then John and Nicole left the ring as JBL stood with a shell-shocked look on his face. As they reached the back, Nicole started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" John said.

"Did you see JBL's face when you proposed the I Quit match?" Nicole said. "He couldn't say jack."

"See, JBL talks too much and if he thinks he can pull one past me, he better believe he's in for an ass-whooping."

"No doubt."

"So, you ready for your match tonight?"

"I am so ready. With all of your training, I am going to beat Melina's ass and maybe this time, she'll learn her lesson."

"Yeah."

"But I'm also excited to see the world premiere of your video tonight. I know it's gonna be off the hook."

"Oh, yeah. It's definitely gonna be off the chain. You'll love it."

"You betcha."

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Nicole and Melina. Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury weren't allowed at ringside before, during, and after the match because they would try to do something for Melina to win the match. MNM's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way down to the ring first, Melina."

Melina walked down the aisle with photographers taking pictures of her. She did her ring entrance and started prancing around. She stood waiting for Nicole to come out and Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Nicole Mitchell," Tony announced.

Nicole was wearing a silver metallic midriff tank top with the Chain Gang Logo on it and silver metallic pants. She walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Nicole got on two of the turnbuckles raising her arms in the air, then she got back down and stared at Melina. Then the referee called for the bell.

Nicole lays down in the ring and tells Melina to pin her. This was a strategy to psych Melina out. She gets up and shoves Melina around the ring a few times before tossing her outside the ring and then throwing her into the steps. Nicole throws Melina back in the ring and she works Melina over with chops in the corner of the ring.

Nicole goes for a kick to Melina's head but Melina catches it and Nicole turns around for another kick but Melina ducks and covers Nicole with a sunset flip for a two count. Melina controls a bit with kicks and she springs into a pin but only gets another two count. Nicole then gains more control by kicking Melina in the gut twice and giving her more chops. She runs at Melina in the corner but Melina does a split on top of the ropes and she sunset flips Nicole again. Nicole gives some cheap shots to Melina and throws her outside the ring. Nicole gets out starts punching Melina with right and left hands and shoves her on the edge. Nicole gets back into the ring but gets out again to kick Melina in the head.

Nicole throws Melina back in the ring and Melina sunset flips Nicole again for a two count. Melina starts her kicks up and she rocks Nicole off the ropes before hitting her with the DDT. She makes the cover but Nicole kicks out! Melina grabs Nicole and pounces on her on the turnbuckle and she punches the crap out of her.

Melina gets up and runs at Nicole but Nicole flips Melina for a two count and Melina does the same thing. Then Nicole eventually hits her new finishing move, the X Factor, to the head of Melina and she gets the win.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Tony announced.

After the bell, Nicole gets up and the referee raises her left arm in the air. All of John's training have very well paid off for Nicole's first win on Smackdown. Then Nicole looks down at the unconscious Melina and smiles at what she did. She then leaves the ring and walks to the back to where John saw her match.

"Nicole, you did great," John said hugging her.

"Hey, it was all thanks to you," Nicole said pulling away.

"How about we go to the locker room to watch my video and then we get outta here?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Alright."

Then Smackdown showed the world premiere of John's video "Bad, Bad Man." The video was a spoof of the A-Team with Gary Coleman playing the villain. To Nicole, it was very funny, but it was awesome.

After that, John and Nicole left the locker room with their stuff and Torrie walked up to them.

"Hey, you guys leaving?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, we are," Nicole said. "What's up?"

"Well, I was walking by Mr. Long's office and I heard Melina complaining about how it wasn't fair that you won the match; so she asked Mr. Long for a rematch next week."

"I knew she would go to Mr. Long for a rematch, but it's not gonna happen next week because I got a match with Dawn Marie for making those stupid remarks to Heidenreich."

"How do you know all this?" John asked.

"I spoke to Mr. Long before my match against Melina tonight and my match with her will happen at Judgement Day. It's gonna be a bra and panties match."

"Whoo-hoo! I'm going enjoy seeing you rip Melina's clothes off!"

"Ah, but wait. There's gonna be more after I win this match."

"I can't wait."

Then John and Nicole started kissing each other.

"Well, I guess you two are leaving so I'll see you later," Torrie said.

"Alright, then," Nicole said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Then Torrie walked away.

"Alright, then," John said. "Let's get out of here."

"Let's," Nicole said.

As John and Nicole were walking out of the arena, Nicole was worried about Rey in his match against Chavo Guerrero. She didn't wanna watch it, but little did she know, Rey would soon be a victim of Eddie Guerrero's brutal attack.


	8. Nicole's Birthday

**Chapter 8: Nicole's Birthday**

Two weeks later...

Smackdown was going to be in Sioux City, Iowa and John & Nicole were in Omaha, Nebraska, which was an hour and 35 minutes away from Sioux City, to visit the RAW superstars and for Nicole's surprise birthday party which John had secretly planned for a month. Nicole's birthday was tomorrow but John wanted to celebrate it early since RAW was tomorrow night.

It was a week until Judgement Day and last week on Smackdown was hectic. Nicole hasn't spoken to Eddie since after the Tag Team Championship rematch in Birmingham, England and still hasn't spoken to him since Eddie attacked Rey after he won the street fight defeating Eddie's nephew, Chavo. Eddie has become very delusional as of late. JBL, as usual, was running his mouth about John's CD that came out last Tuesday and it led into a brawl between the two with several Smackdown superstars to break them up. Nicole had tried her best to protect Sharmell from Kurt Angle since he tried to put the Ankle Lock on her when she fell down before being stopped by the referees two weeks ago. During the match between Kurt and Booker T., Kurt immediately left the ring, ran to Booker T.'s locker room, and kicked the door open. Nicole had a baseball bat in her hands and tried to attack Kurt with it, but he grabbed the bat and shoved Nicole outside the locker room to a crate and got her a little unconscious. Seconds later, Booker T. and John came to Sharmell's rescue and started a brawl with Kurt. Sharmell was a little shaken with what Kurt did to her, but whatever happened didn't go far.

Despite everything that happened on Smackdown, Nicole was enjoying her time with John. His CD came out last Tuesday and he along with his cousin Marc Predka, also known as Tha Trademarc, were in New York City to promote it by coming by radio stations, doing autograph sessions, and appearing on television shows including BET's 106 and Park. Nicole imagined that this is what she'll be going through if she has her own CD out.

When John and Nicole walked inside the hotel lobby, they were greeted by Shelton and Delancey.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said hugging her.

"Hey, Delance," Nicole said.

"So, what's been going on lately?" Shelton said.

"Nothing much," John said. "We were in New York promoting the CD and I gotta tell you, it was awesome."

"Hey, I betcha Nicole is looking forward to that when she has her own CD out," Delancey said.

"You bet," Nicole said.

"Come on. I have planned for both of us to go to the spa and to get our hair done as well."

"Hey, could we go shopping too?"

"Yeah, I have planned that too. Let's go."

"Don't worry," John said. "I got your stuff."

"Okay," Nicole said kissing John.

Then she and Delancey walked to the spa with Nicole not knowing that Delancey keeping her busy was part of John's plan to set up for the surprise birthday party for later.

Several hours later, Nicole came to her and John's hotel room, but John wasn't there. She walked over to the bed, put her shopping bags on there, and sees a box lying on the bed. Nicole opened it and inside was a sexy red and black silver belted halter dress. She took it out and looked at it. Then Nicole saw that there was a note inside. She picked it up from the box and read it:

"_Put on this dress and meet me at the hotel lobby."_

"Hmm. I'm wonder what's going on."

Then Nicole changed into her dress, put on her black wraparound Stiletto sandals and did her make-up. Then looked at herself in the mirror and knew that she looked good. She then took her purse and left the hotel room.

John was sitting at the hotel lobby dressed in nice clothes and when he saw Nicole coming out of the elevator in the red and black dress, his jaw dropped. Nicole saw John and she walked over to him.

"You look so beautiful," John said. "I knew this dress would look good on you."

"Thank you," Nicole said walking up to John. "I absolutely love this dress. So, what have you planned for tonight?"

"Well, actually, it's a surprise. All I want you to do is close your eyes."

"Okay."

Nicole closed her eyes and John took her hand to lead her to the Grand Ballroom of the hotel. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone and sent a text message to Delancey to let her know that he and Nicole were on their way.

When they went inside the Grand Ballroom, they were a lot of people standing waiting to surprise Nicole.

"Okay, open your eyes," John said.

Nicole opened her eyes and then...

"SURPRISE!"

Nicole stood there in shock and amazement seeing some of the RAW and Smackdown superstars and her old friends from St. Louis.

"What is this?" Nicole asked.

"It's your surprise birthday party," John said. "I know that your birthday is tomorrow but I wanted everyone here to celebrate it with me."

"John, thank you." Nicole then hugged John. "I can't believe you did this for me. I love you."

"I love you."

Nicole then walked through the crowd saying hello to her old friends from high school and college. She also said hello to Dave Batista, Chris Benoit, Shawn Michaels, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Jim Ross, Maria, and Christy Hemme from RAW and Booker T., Sharmell, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, Joy Giovanni, the Big Show, Paul London, Tazz, and Michael Cole from Smackdown. She then came across her family who were waiting to see Nicole.

"Mom!" Nicole said hugging her mother, Danielle. "I can't believe you're here."

"Oh, I couldn't miss my first born daughter's birthday," Danielle said pulling away from Nicole.

"Dad."

"Oh, my little girl," Nicole's father, Andrew, said. "I am so glad to see you. I've missed you dearly."

"I've missed you too," Nicole said hugging her father and pulling away from him. "Amy. I'm so glad you're here as well."

"Hey, just like dad, I couldn't my big sister's 25th birthday," Nicole's 20-year old sister, Amy, said.

"So, where's that hot boyfriend of yours?"

"Right here," John said walking up to Nicole.

"John," Nicole said, "This is my mom, Danielle, my dad, Andrew, and my younger sister, Amy."

"It is very nice to meet you," John said shaking everyone's hand.

"Yeah, it's very nice to meet you," Amy said.

"Amy is a choreographer," Nicole said. "She recently got signed to work with Wade Robson."

"Wow. That's awesome," John said. "Maybe you can choreograph for Nicole's music video very soon."

"Music video?" Danielle said.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys," Nicole said. "You know that John recently had a CD that came out last Tuesday."

"Yeah," Andrew said.

"Well, he heard me sing in the bathroom at our hotel room and he so impressed with it, he wants me to go to Boston on Wednesday to record my demo."

"Nicole, that's awesome," Amy said.

"I know," Nicole said. "I know. It's a lot but I think I'm really ready this time."

"Well, John, we appreciate everything you've done for Nicole," Danielle said.

"Hey, it's about taking care of the people that take care of you," John said putting his arm around her.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said walking up to Nicole with someone behind her, "look who I ran into tonight."

Then the person with brunette hair and blonde streaks appeared next to Delancey.

"Samantha?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Samantha said hugging Nicole.

Nicole and Samantha were best friends while attending the University of Missouri at Columbia and they were on the co-ed cheerleading squad together.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "Couldn't this get any better?"

"I know," Samantha said. "I've been watching you on Smackdown and it looks like you're having a lot of fun."

"I am. I'm having a great time."

"You know, Samantha and I were part of the St. Louis Rams cheerleading squad during the 2002-2003 football season," Delancey said.

"That's right," Nicole said. "Are you still doing that?"

"Yeah," Samantha said. "It pays the bills but I'm having fun. So where's John Cena? I'd love to meet him."

"He's here. John?"

John was talking to Amy and walked over to Nicole and the girls.

"What's up?" John asked.

"I want you to meet my best friend from St. Louis," Nicole said. "This is Samantha Jackson."

"Well, hello. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you as well," Samantha said. "You definitely picked a good one, Nicky."

Everyone laughed.

Everyone has a great time eating, drinking, and dancing the night away and a couple of hours into the party, it was time for John to serenade Nicole with a song. He walked up to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey, everyone," John said, "can I have your attention please?" Everyone quiet down. "Nicole, would you like to have a seat here, please?" Delancey pulled out a chair and Nicole walked over to it and sat down. "Nicole, we've been together for over a month now and I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I couldn't give you a birthday to remember. This is why right now I'm gonna give you a birthday to remember."

Then the DJ started to play the instrumental version of "I Need Love" by LL Cool J.

_When I'm alone in my room sometimes I stare at the wall_

_and in the back of my mind I hear my conscience call_

_Telling me I need a girl who's as sweet as a dove_

_for the first time in my life, I see I need love_

_There I was giggling about the games_

_that I had played with many hearts, and I'm not saying no names_

_Then the thought occurred, tear drops made my eyes burn_

_as I said to myself look what you've done to her I can feel it inside, I can't explain how it feels_

_all I know is that I'll never dish another raw deal_

_Playing make believe pretending that I'm true_

_holding in my laugh as I say that I love you_

_Saying amor kissing you on the ear_

_whispering I love you and I'll always be here_

_Although I often reminisce I can't believe that I found_

_a desire for true love floating around_

_Inside my soul because my soul is cold_

_one half of me deserves to be this way till I'm old_

_But the other half needs affection and joy_

_and the warmth that is created by a girl and a boy_

_I need love_

_I need love_

Nicole then started to cry a little as John continued to rap.

_Romance sheer delight how sweet_

_I gotta find me a girl to make my life complete_

_You can scratch my back, we'll get cozy and huddle_

_I'll lay down my jacket so you can walk over a puddle_

_I'll give you a rose, pull out your chair before we eat_

_kiss you on the cheek and say ooh girl you're so sweet_

_It's deja vu whenever I'm with you_

_I could go on forever telling you what I do_

_But where you at you're neither here or there_

_I swear I can't find you anywhere_

_Damn sure you ain't in my closet, or under my rug_

_this love search is really making me bug_

_And if you know who you are why don't you make yourself seen_

_take the chance with my love and you'll find out what I mean_

_Fantasy's can run but they can't hide_

_and when I find you I'm gon' pour all my love inside_

_I need love_

_I need love_

Nicole then stopped crying and started to smile a lot.

_I wanna kiss you hold you never scold you just love you_

_suck on you neck, caress you and rub you_

_Grind moan and never be alone_

_if you're not standing next to me you're on the phone_

_Can't you hear it in my voice, I need love bad_

_I've got money but love's something I've never had I need your ruby red lips sweet face and all_

_I love you more than a man who's 10 feet tall_

_I'd watch the sunrise in your eyes_

_we're so in love when we hug we become paralyzed_

_Our bodies explode in ecstasy unreal_

_you're as soft as a pillow and I'm as hard as steel_

_It's like a dream land, I can't lie I never been there_

_maybe this is an experience that me and you can share_

_Clean and unsoiled yet sweaty and wet_

_I swear to you this is something that I'll never forget_

_I need love_

_I need love_

Then John pulled Nicole from her chair and he started to dance with her as he continued rapping.

_See what I mean I've changed I'm no longer_

_a play boy on the run I need something that's stronger_

_Friendship, trust honor respect admiration_

_this whole experience has been such a revelation_

_It's taught me love and how to be a real man_

_to always be considerate and do all I can_

_Protect you you're my lady and you mean so much_

_my body tingles all over from the slightest touch_

_Of your hand and understand I'll be frozen in time_

_till we meet face to face and you tell me you're mine_

_If I find you girl I swear I'll be a good man_

_I'm not gonna leave it in destiny's hands_

_I can't sit and wait for my princess to arrive_

_I gotta struggle and fight to keep my dream alive_

_I'll search the whole world for that special girl_

_when I finally find you watch our love unfurl_

_I need love_

_I need love _

_Girl, listen to me_

_When I be sittin' in my room all alone, staring at the wall_

_fantasies, they go through my mind_

_And I've come to realize that I need true love_

_and if you wanna give it to me girl make yourself seen_

_I'll be waiting_

_I love you_

Then John leaned down and kissed Nicole very passionately and everyone cheered. Nicole knew in her heart that this was a birthday that she'll never forget, thanks to John.


	9. Ready for Judgement Day

**Chapter 9: Ready for Judgement Day**

Sunday was the night that Nicole would never forget. Yesterday, being her actual birthday was a fun day. She and John, along with Shelton and Delancey, were still in Omaha, Nebraska hanging out at Boulder Creek Amusement Park for a few hours before Shelton and Delancey had to go to the arena for RAW. Nicole then had a call from WWE Chairman Vince McMahon and he told her that Teen People Magazine called to inform Vince that Nicole was chosen for their annual 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 and they wanted her for a photo shoot on Friday. Nicole was very ecstatic about that. Later that day, John took Nicole to a fancy restaurant and he gave her a sterling silver diamond necklace with the initial "N" for Nicole. Then after dinner, the two went back to the hotel room and spent some time in the jacuzzi with bubbles, rose petals, candles all around, champagne, and strawberries.

Indeed, Nicole's birthday was the best one yet despite what happened on RAW. Which was why, at the arena in Sioux City, Iowa, she decided to call Delancey.

_"Hello?"_ Delancey said.

"Hey, D," Nicole said.

_"Hey, Nicky. What did you and John do last night?"_

"Well, he took me to a fancy restaurant and gave me this wonderful necklace with a "N" on it. I'm wearing it right now."

_"Ah, that's sweet."_

"Yeah, and we went back to our hotel room and we spent some time in the jacuzzi."

_"Wow."_

"Yeah. There were bubbles, rose petals, candles, champagne, and strawberries."

_"Oh, my god. Last night must've been a ball for you."_

"Yeah, it was. I also wanted to talk to you about what happened on RAW."

_"You watched it, huh?"_

"Yeah. What the hell is going on?"

_"I don't know, but Lita better have an explanation of why she had her lips all over my ex-boyfriend and before that."_

"You and me both. I couldn't believe she screwed Kane out of the chance to face Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship."

_"He is gonna go ballistic."_

"Yeah."

_"Oh, my god. I couldn't believe Randy showed up, especially with an attitude."_

"Yeah. He sure has changed a lot since he had his shoulder surgery."

_"Speaking of change, the draft lottery is in two weeks."_

"Oh, my god. The draft lottery. What if I get drafted back to RAW with John still being on Smackdown or what if John gets drafted to RAW and I'm left alone on Smackdown?"

_"Nicole, don't think the worse. It's only two weeks away. Don't worry."_

"You're right. I shouldn't worry."

_"Okay. Well, I gotta go and guess I'll talk to you the day after your photo shoot."_

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye."_

Nicole ended the call.

Then, Smackdown was on and Nicole was walking to Booker T.'s locker room to check on Sharmell. Sharmell was talking to Joy and Nicole walked up to them when Joy left.

"Hey, Sharmell," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Sharmell said. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay after last week."

"Yeah. I'm still a little shaken but I'll be fine."

Then Mark Jindrak walked by them.

"Um, Sharmell?" Mark said.

"Yes?" Sharmell said.

"Look, um, I've known Kurt Angle for a long time, and I think you shouldn't take what Kurt said seriously."

"Oh, I shouldn't?"

"Well, no. You see, Kurt has this thing...I guess you call a fetish for..." Then he looks all over Sharmell's body with Sharmell and Nicole looking disgusted. "...guttersluts."

"What!"

"I'm not calling you a gutterslut, but maybe you remind Kurt Angle...of a gutterslut."

"What!"

Then the two continued to argue when Nicole opened the door to Booker T.'s locker room and asked Booker T. to come out. Booker comes into the hallway to see Mark and Sharmell arguing.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" Booker T. said.

"He just called me a gutterslut," Sharmell said.

"That's what he said," Nicole said.

Booker T. then nailed Mark and threw him through some doors and then into a box. Booker T. shoved some random guy out of the way and he led Mark out to the arena. Mark came back in the crowd with some right hands but then Booker T. sent him over the barricade.

Booker T. chopped Mark and then sent him in the ring. Booker T. kicked Mark in the corner and Mark has been busted open. Booker T. nailed some right hands into the cut and then hit a side kick. Mark begged off and then hit a big left hand and made the cover but Booker T. kicked out. Mark stomped on Booker T. and then choked him with his boot in the corner.

Mark sent Booker T. to the corner but Booker T. came back with chops. Mark raked the eyes and then hit a shoulder block but Booker T. came back with a flying forearm and then a clothesline. Booker T. hit a suplex and then went for the Scissors Kick but Mark ducked and then Booker T. hit the Bookend. Booker T. then nailed the Scissors Kick and made the cover for the win.

Later, there was a singles match between Joey Mercury of MNM and Hardcore Holly with Charlie Haas by his side. Nicole knew that Melina would try distract Hardcore Holly and that gave her the idea to psych Melina out for the Bra and Panties match at Judgement Day.

Nicole was walking down the hallway and went to the locker room. Nicole was looking through each of the suitcases and found Melina's next to Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro's suitcase. Nicole opened Melina's suitcase and was searching for something. Then Nicole pulled out a pair of Melina's bra and panties.

"Oh, yeah, Melina," Nicole said. "Let's see you try something now."

Then Nicole left the locker room.

When the singles match started, Hardcore Holly and Joey went to lock up and Joey held the belt in front of Holly's face. They tied up and Holly hit a shoulder block but Joey came back with an arm drag and a hip toss. Holly went up and under in the corner and then hit some chops to the chest and then headed to the top rope. Joey cut him off and slammed him down to the canvas for one. Joey hammered on Holly and then hit a nice neckbreaker for two.

Joey took Holly down with a back elbow and then locked in an head vice in the middle of the ring. Holly fought out and hit some more chops to the chest but walked into a boot in the corner. Joey went up top but Holly crotched him and then hit a top rope superplex. Joey and Holly traded right hands and then Holly hit a pair of clotheslines and back body drop. Holly hit a picture perfect dropkick and then hit the full nelson slam.

Holly went up top and hit a flying clothesline for two. Holly hit his kick to the gut while Joey was hanging in the ropes, but then Melina distracted Holly allowing Joey to attack from behind. Then Nicole comes out from the back with Melina's bra and panties and Melina was about to pick a fight with her. Meanwhile, Johnny Nitro grabbed the feet of Holly but Charlie Haas took care of him and then Holly hit the Alabama Slam on Joey for the win.

Melina turned around to see that Hardcore Holly won the match and became up. She turned back to Nicole and was screaming at her saying, "It's all your fault. I'm gonna to embarrass you at Judgement Day!" Nicole then made faces at Melina and walked to the back.

Later, it was time for the handicap match between John and John "Bradshaw" Layfield's Secretaries of Defense, the Basham Brothers.

JBL's entrance theme played and the limo drove into the arena. JBL came out with the Basham Brothers and they walked down to the ring. John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black tank top with sequins on the straps, a denim miniskirt, and black boots. They walked down the aisle and got into the ring. John was walking around the ring with the WWE championship belt as Nicole smiled. Then she, JBL, and Danny Basham got of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Doug started things off with a tie up, and Doug backed John to the corner and then shoved John, but John then shoved Doug down. They locked up again and Doug grabbed a side headlock but John came back with a shoulder block and then got a side headlock of his own. John hit another shoulder block and then a side headlock takedown.

John scared Danny off the apron but then Doug gained control and tagged in Danny, but John slid out of the ring as they went for a double team. Danny went after John and John knocked him down with a right hand. John tossed Danny back inside the ring and John hit a side slam for two and then kicked the back of Danny in the corner before knocking Doug off the apron with a clothesline. Danny came back with a DDT and then went to work with mounted punches. Doug tagged in and he clubbed the back of John and worked him over in the corner before tagging Danny back inside. Danny stomped John and then distracted the referee allowing Doug to get a choke in. Danny tied John in the tree of woe and then stomped the mid section of John.

Danny choked John some more but John came back with right hands but Danny got a thumb to the eye and then tagged Doug. The Bashams hit a double thrust to the throat and Doug covered for two and then locked in a key lock. JBL got on the microphone and told John to quit and to take the easy way out. John fought out and hit a boot in the corner but then walked into a powerslam for two. JBL continued to scream at John to give up. Doug and Danny double teamed John and then Danny choked him the ropes and JBL got in his face and screamed at him to say that he quits. Danny hit a back suplex and covered for two. Doug got the tag and hit a nice leg drop for two. John tried to fight back on both Bashams and Doug went for a DDT but John held the ropes. Danny got the tag and hit a suplex for two and JBL continued to mouth off at ringside.

The Bashams went for a double team but John threw them both together to knock them down. John hit right hands on both Bashams and then gave them some clotheslines. John hit a back body and then hit the throwback, and then a side slam. John tossed Doug to the outside and gave Danny the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John then hit the FU on Danny and covered for the win.

After the match, JBL gets in the ring and he and John stare at each other and have words for each other. This was bound to be a real fight on Sunday.


	10. Judgement Day

**Chapter 10: Judgement Day**

Judgement Day was in the Twin Cities of Minneapolis, Minnesota and hours before the event, Nicole was working out listening to "La La" by Ashlee Simpson on her iPod and Melina was behind her. When Nicole turned around, Melina was still standing there. Nicole turned off her iPod and took off her headphones.

"What do you want now?" Nicole said.

"You know exactly what I'm gonna say to you, Nicole," Melina said.

"Actually, no I don't."

"Yes, you do. You really embarrassed me last week when you showed the whole world my bra and panties. That was pathetic, really pathetic. You had no right going to my locker room, going through my stuff, and stealing my bra and panties."

"Actually, yes I did. You just like whoring yourself around so your boyfriends can win a match. Well, Melina, that's why I went to your locker room, went through your stuff, stole your bra and panties, and embarrassed you."

"You know what? Sometimes I think about how your ex-fiancé reacts when he sees you 'whoring yourself' around that white trash thug rapper. And you know what I think? Your little fling with John Cena will not last. I can just see that. Nothing good is gonna come out of this."

"See, Melina, that's where you're wrong, as usual. I've had a pretty good week last week. My so-called white trash thug rapper boyfriend, whose album debuted at #15 on the Billboard charts, threw me a surprise birthday party in Omaha, Nebraska and guess who was there? My family and some of my old friends from St. Louis. Oh, and did I mention that John serenaded me with 'I Need Love' by LL Cool J? How do you think Randy will react to that? On Wednesday, I went to Boston and recorded a demo that is already at Columbia Records and I'm getting a call at the end of the week to see if I got a record deal. And I was chosen for Teen People's annual 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 and I had a photo shoot on Friday for the issue that is coming out Tuesday. What have you been doing since you got here? One word: nothing. That's exactly what you are. You haven't been Women's Champion, you haven't posed for Playboy or Stuff magazine, and here you are always complaining and assuming that you're the most dominate female in the WWE. Well, guess what? You're N-O-T-H-I-N-G. So what do you got to say now?"

Then Melina walked away knowing that she never should've said something to Nicole.

"That little bitch. Always thinking she's better than everyone else," Nicole said and she went back to working out.

Later, Judgement Day was on and it was time for the match between Booker T. and Kurt Angle.

Kurt's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Kurt walked down the aisle and went into the ring and then Booker T.'s entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Sharmell and Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a white triangular tank top that said "You Can't See Me, My Time is Now," gray camouflage pants, and her hair curled. The three walked down the aisle and Booker T. had handcuffs in his hand and did not look like a happy man. He ran down to the ring and started to attack Kurt.

Booker T. went to work with right hands and stomped Kurt into the mat. Booker T. hit a big right hand, followed by another, and then hit a side kick to knock Kurt down. Booker T. choked Kurt in the ropes but Kurt came back with a front face lock. Booker T. escaped with shoulder thrusts and then sent Kurt into the turnbuckle head first. Booker T. chopped Kurt in the corner and Kurt is bleeding from the mouth. Kurt came back with some right hands and then knocked Booker T. down with an uppercut.

Kurt hit a snapmare and locked in a rear naked choke on Booker T. but Booker T. fought to his feet. Kurt hit a shoulder block but Booker T. came back with a hip toss. Booker T. kicked Kurt in the corner and then gave him a hotshot over the ropes. Booker T. gave Kurt a low dropkick to the jaw and Kurt then went for the Ankle Lock but Booker T. kicked him off. Booker T. gave Kurt some more right hands, and then draped him over the top rope. Booker T. then hit the Scissors Kick onto Kurt who was over the ropes, sending him to the outside!

Booker T. chopped Kurt on the outside but Kurt came back, sending Booker T. into the ring post. Kurt sent Booker T. back inside the ring and hit a knee to the head. Kurt hit some knee lifts and then dropped an elbow. Kurt stomped Booker T. and then hit a suplex into a cover for two. Kurt then locked in a rear naked choke on the Bookman. Booker T. fought out but Kurt kept control with another suplex for two. Kurt gave Booker T. some right hands and uppercuts in the corner, and then stomped him.

Kurt hit a backbreaker for another two count and locked in a reverse gutwrench. Booker T. fought up and broke the hold with some elbows and then hit a spinning heel kick and Kurt got hit hard in the nose. Booker T. hit some chops and right hands and then Booker T. hit a flying forearm and then a clothesline followed by a suplex for two. Booker T. hit a superkick to knock Kurt down and then he signaled for the Scissors Kick. Booker T. went for it but Kurt moved and went for the Angle Slam. Booker T. countered and hit the Bookend but Kurt kicked out! Booker T. did the spinaroonie and then stared at Kurt and went for the Scissors Kick again but Kurt countered with a clothesline. Kurt hit two German suplex and then Booker T. blocked the third, but Kurt took him down with a belly to belly for two instead. Kurt stalked Booker T. and went for the Angle Slam, but Booker T. countered into a small package and got the win!

Sharmell and Nicole celebrated outside the ring but then Kurt attacked Booker T. and hit the Angle Slam. Kurt took down his straps and tossed Booker T. to the outside. Sharmell and Nicole checked on Booker T. and then Kurt came over behind Sharmell and grabbed her by the hair and tossed her into the ring. Nicole went to attack Kurt and he pushed her down. Kurt got inside and he has those handcuffs with him. Kurt grabbed her by the hair and smiled and then cuffed her to the ropes. Booker T. came inside behind Kurt and took Kurt down and he couldn't cuff her in time. Booker T. then cuffed Kurt to the ropes and Kurt begged off. Booker T. went to work on Kurt with right hands and kicks in the corner. Sharmell then stared at Kurt and slapped him repeatedly. Sharmell then kicked him straight in the nuts and Nicole did the same thing and said, "If you ever put your hands on Sharmell again, you can rest assure that you'll never get anything."

Booker T., Sharmell, and Nicole left the ring and went to the back. Sharmell tried to catch her breath after getting her revenge on Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Sharmell said. "I'm all right. I just hope that Kurt will finally leave me alone once and for all."

"Yeah. He's calls himself an Olympic hero but now, he's a sick and twisted psycho!" Booker T. said.

"Well, a true Olympic hero is not one," Nicole said.

"Nicole, I just wanna say thanks for having my back," Sharmell said.

"No problem," Nicole said. "Right now, I gotta get ready for my match with Melina."

"Alright," Booker T. said, "we'll see you later."

"Bye," Nicole said walking away.

A little later, it was time for the Bra and Panties match between Nicole and Melina. Again, Nitro and Mercury weren't allowed at ringside before, during, and after the match. MNM's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Bra and Panties match," Tony Chimel announced. "Here are the stipulations: the first diva to strip her opponent to her bra and panties win. Making her way down to the ring first, Melina."

Melina walked down to the ring with photographers taking pictures of her. She did her ring entrance and started prancing around as usual. She then stood waiting for Nicole to come out.

Nicole and John got of the locker room and were walking hand in hand to the entrance to the arena.

"Alright, then," John said. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Nicole said kissing John.

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Nicole Mitchell," Tony announced.

Nicole was wearing a black midriff tank top with the Chain Gang Logo on it and black pants. She walked down to the ring slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles raising her arm in the air and doing a sexy dance. Then she got back down and stared at Melina. Then the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Melina did a stare down with Melina talking trash to Nicole. She then slapped Nicole and ran out of the ring. Nicole went right after her around the ring and when Melina got in, so did Nicole and Melina speared her and started punching Nicole. Melina tried to take Nicole's tank top off but Nicole gave a thumb to Melina's eye and kicked her off of her. She grabbed hold of Melina and kicked her in the gut. Nicole bounced off the rope and gave Melina a flying clothesline. Nicole then started ripping off the top of Melina and Melina is half way to the loser's end.

Melina got up and tried to knock Nicole down but Nicole moved out of the way and Melina went flying out of the ring. Nicole got of the ring and kicked Melina in the face. Nicole then grabbed Melina and threw her in the ring. Nicole then kicked Melina in the gut a few times and did an elbow drop. Then Nicole did the "You Can't See Me" and did a sexy version of the Five Knuckle Shuffle with a standing Moonsault. Nicole then turned Melina around and pulled Melina's pants off to get the win.

"Here's your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Tony announced.

Melina got up and saw that she was stripped to her bra and panties. She immediately ran out of the ring and tried to cover herself up and was screaming. She then went into the back and Nicole grabbed a microphone and said,

"All right, everyone. Now you all know that my boyfriend, John Cena, will face JBL in the I Quit match tonight for the WWE Championship. Well, since John and I been together for almost two months, I have been thinking of ways to help him win his matches and I came up with one. It's something I like to call...motivation. Hit my music!"

Nicole's entrance theme plays and then seductively wows the crowd, and John who was watching the match in the back of the entrance, by stripping down to her pink and black lace bra and panties. She then walks around the ring and blows a kiss to the crowd. Nicole walks out of the ring and walks down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. She then goes to the back with John standing with open eyes. Nicole walks over and hugs him.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," John said and then kisses Nicole. "How long did it take for you to come up with a way to help me win a match?"

"It didn't take long," Nicole said. "I also thought about doing a dance, but that was a little corny. That's how I came up with this."

"Well, you are full of surprises."

"I told you so."

John and Nicole were again kissing each other.

Later, it was now time for the last match of the night: the I Quit Match for the WWE Championship. John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL came out carrying the old WWE Title belt. He made his way down to the ring and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the other side of the ring on a big rig with Nicole standing next to him carrying a picket sign that said "IT'S ASS-WHOOPING SEASON! John had Tha Trademarc on the truck remixing his theme and the crowd went nuts. John held up the title and fireworks went up off the truck. Then John and Nicole got off the truck and John walked on top of the limo and pulled the horns off it. John got off the limo and he and Nicole walked down the ramp and John got into the ring with Nicole walking around the ring carrying the picket sign. Nicole gives it to one of the fans and the referee calls for the bell as the match starts.

They locked up and JBL backed John to the corner and gave him a cheap shot, but John came back with a right hand and JBL backed off. They locked up again and John got a side headlock and then a shoulder block and side headlock takedown. JBL reversed into a side headlock of his own, and then hit a shoulder block but John came back with an arm drag. John hit a suplex and then choked JBL but JBL came back with some chops. John hit a back body drop and then clotheslined JBL to the outside.

JBL sent John over the barricade into the crowd and JBL followed him over. JBL hit a neckbreaker on the floor and then both men traded right hands. JBL tossed John back to ringside and then got the microphone and told John to quit, but John decked him. JBL sent John into the ring steps and then got a leather belt and whipped John with it, and then choked him around the ring post. JBL dismantled the announce table and pulled John up there, and JBL then grabbed the microphone and told John to give up now. John told him to kiss his ass and then back body dropped him through the table!

John decked JBL with a monitor but then JBL came back with a steel chair to the skull! John is busted wide open and then JBL grabbed the ring steps and nailed John with them! JBL grabbed the microphone and told John to quit, and John is a bloody mess. JBL nailed John with the microphone and then kicked him repeatedly in the ring. JBL nailed John with the clothesline from hell, and then another one! John can't stand, and JBL pulled him up and hit a third clothesline from hell! JBL grabbed John's chain from the ringpost and then wrapped it around his neck and choked him out with it. The referee put the microphone near John's mouth, but he wouldn't quit.

John fought out, but JBL nailed him with a low blow, and then got on the microphone again. He told John to quit, and then nailed him in the head with the microphone again, but John wouldn't respond. John is down and out, and JBL called him a punk ass bitch, and then John nailed him with a right hand. John hit a headbutt and then a clothesline and then hit the throwback. John hit the side slam and then looked out in the crowd, a bloody mess. John hit the five knuckle shuffle and took JBL down with the FU! JBL rolled to the outside of the ring, and started leaving up the aisle. John followed him up and slammed him head first into the limo. John then hit a slam onto the limo and it has a huge dent in it. JBL got a thumb to the eye and then hit a swinging neckbreaker onto John on the hood of the limo!

JBL threw John into some crates, and then pulled out an electric cord, which sparked a bit, and then wrapped it around the throat of John. John wouldn't quit, and powered out, and sent JBL through a TV screen! John sent JBL through a window of the limo and then tossed him on top of the limo. JBL hit another thumb to the eye and went for a suplex, but John reversed and suplexed JBL on the roof of the limo. JBL fell off the limo, and then opened the door and crawled inside. John then whipped JBL into the limo door, nearly knocking it off its hinges, and then he did the same again! JBL is now bleeding by this point.

John kicked the door off the limo and then followed the champion, who was crawling up onto the big rig. John tossed him into a CO2 tank and it blew everywhere, but then he walked into a DDT! JBL told him to quit, and then hammered him on the back before tossing the DJ equipment off the rig. JBL choked John with a chord and then climbed up on some scaffold, and choked John. John then nailed JBL in the head with a microphone, and JBL went falling off the rig through a table! John pulled a smoke stack chimney thing off the truck and then went to nail JBL with it, and JBL grabs the microphone from the referee and says...

"Stop! Stop! I quit! I quit."

John nailed JBL with the smoke stack and sent him crashing through the glass of the Judgment Day set! John went back down to the ring and grabbed his title and went up the turnbuckle. As John got back down, Nicole went into the ring with a towel and wiped the blood off of John because she was freaked out seeing him covered in blood and it really scared her. That was the end of Judgement Day.

Later that night, John and Nicole were in their hotel room and Nicole was giving John a massage. John got stitched up back in the arena and Nicole drove them back.

"Is this where your back hurts?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," John said.

"You know, that was really a brutal match you went through tonight."

"Yeah. Stupid me, huh?"

"Stupid you? You called the match, you won. How could that be stupid? When you proposed the I Quit match to JBL, his face said it all: he was gonna say 'I quit' and that's exactly what he did tonight."

"Yeah. That's exactly what he did."

"Did you enjoy my match against Melina?"

"Hell yeah I did. Did I tell you that you looked good in pink and black?"

"No. You never did."

"Well, I just told you."

"Well, it just so happens that I'm wearing the same bra and panties right now."

"Well, then, why don't show me what you got."

"My pleasure."

Then John and Nicole made love.


	11. Nicole's Final Day on Smackdown

**Nicole's "Teen People" article will be in bold. I hope you like the idea I came up with.**

**Chapter 11: Nicole's Final Day on Smackdown**

A week later...

Smackdown was in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada and Nicole had planned to take Sharmell, Torrie, Joy, and Michelle shopping at the largest mall in the world, the West Edmonton Mall. This would be their last get together before the Draft Lottery on Monday so they had to enjoy each other's company. They were at a music store when Sharmell spotted the latest issue of Teen People magazine which the 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 List.

"Nicole, come here," Sharmell said.

Nicole walked over to the magazine section where Sharmell was.

"What's up?" Nicole said.

"Look what I found."

Sharmell was holding the magazine in her hand.

"Ooh. Turn to the page!" Nicole said.

Sharmell quickly flipped the pages of the magazine and saw Nicole's page. Nicole was standing on a bridge wearing a pink tank top that says, "Cena's Girl," sparkling denim shorts, and her hair curled with a red rose in it.

"**The Next Rising Diva**. Ooh, I like the sound of that, girlfriend," Sharmell said. "**Nicole Mitchell. Age: 25. Why She's Hot: Besides being the Doctor of Thuganomics and reigning WWE champion John Cena's leading lady, she's also the first WWE diva to make Teen People's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 list and the WWE sees a lot of potential in the St. Louis, Missouri native. Did you know that Nicole is a former Miss Fitness America 2002 and a former international fitness model? How about the fact that she's had an 'expert' background in dance, gymnastics, cheerleading, and kickboxing?**"

"Wait. Let me read my quotes," Nicole said. **"I've had such a busy life and schedule, but it paid off and got me to my childhood dream which was wrestling.' **Okay, continue."

"**Nicole made her WWE debut in April 2004, but her first year wasn't as amazing as she thought. With her four chances of being the Women's Champion and not winning one and also breaking up with the Legend Killer Randy Orton, Nicole was on the verge of depression.'** I'm really sorry about that, Nicky."

"It's okay. I'm over it."

"**That's until a 'guardian angel' who's she dating right now gave her the courage to win and never give up and that's what happened at Wrestlemania 21 if you watched it. Nicole and John Cena are among one of the hottest couples in entertainment.**"

"**It's funny because most couples in entertainment are the ones people can make fun and make a big deal of. But for me and John, there were a lot of people who were telling me that they were happy that John and I got together. For once, they were right.**"

"**Well, Nicole, Teen People are wishing you a happy life with John!'** Girl, they went all out on this article."

"Wait a minute, there's more."

"Oh, okay. **'Hidden Talent: Nicole can really sing and has been since the age of 2. She recently recorded a demo in Boston and hopes to get a record deal with her boyfriend with his own CD "You Can't See Me" out in stores now. She also has a knack of designing clothes. She made the top that's she wearing.'** Girl, you are so lucky you made this list."

"Yeah. I hope that I can become a role model for young girls who want to be like me if you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole's cell phone started to ring. Nicole took it out of her purse and read the caller ID that said, "John."

"Hmm. I wonder what John wants." Nicole said as she answered the call. "Hey, hottie."

"Hey, sexy. How you doing?" John said.

John was at the arena where Smackdown was.

"I'm good. What's up?" Nicole said.

"Guess what?" John said.

"What?"

"Columbia Records called. They loved your demo and they want you to sign a record deal with them."

"Are you joking me?"

"I'm not. I'm not messing with you. This is for real."

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. I can't believe this."

"Well, believe it, baby. This is only the beginning."

"John, I can't thank you enough. I really can't."

"You're welcome, baby. Well, I see you when you get back to the arena."

"Okay. See you, baby."

"Bye."

Nicole ended the call and looked at Sharmell.

"What's going on?" Sharmell asked.

"John just told me that Columbia Records loved my demo that...they want me to sign a record deal with them!" Nicole said.

Sharmell then hugged Nicole.

"Oh, my god. Congratulations! When are you going to sign?" Sharmell said.

"I don't know. I gotta talk to John about that," Nicole said. "I can't believe this. Since the age of 2, I've been singing as a hobby, but now, I'm going to follow John's footsteps and have my own CD out pretty soon. God, could this get any better?"

"Honey, this is gonna be so awesome for you, you won't regret it."

"You're damn right I won't. Come on, let's go tell everybody."

"Alright."

Later, Smackdown was on and John and Nicole were helping Sharmell prepare for her handicap match with Booker T. against Kurt Angle.

Last week, there was a "Winner's Choice" battle royal and Kurt Angle won it. Instead of facing John for the WWE Championship, he chose Sharmell as his opponent. Then Booker T. went to General Manager Theodore Long demanding that Sharmell be taken out of the match. Theodore wasn't able to do that but then added Booker T. to the match. Booker T. accepted it but still wasn't happy.

"Okay, Sharmell, you think you can take him?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I think I can take him," Sharmell said.

"Alright, then," Booker T. said. "We are gonna bust his ass tonight!"

"Alright, then," Nicole said. "Let's go."

"Alright," Sharmell said.

"Nicole," John said, "be careful out there."

"I will," Nicole said.

Then she walked up to John and kissed him before walking away following Booker T. and Sharmell.

Kurt's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Kurt walked down the aisle and went into the ring and then Booker T.'s entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Sharmell and Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a "Word Life" shirt cut into a tube top, denim jeans, and her hair straight. The three walked down the aisle and Booker T. and Sharmell got inside the ring with Nicole still outside the ring.

The referee said Sharmell had to be in the ring for the match and he called for the bell. Kurt worked over Booker T. in a corner early, but Booker T. fired right back. Kurt got control and tried to chase Sharmell down, but she ran away. As Kurt gave chase, it gave Booker T. the opening to attack Kurt. Booker T. hit some chops, but missed a side kick and crotched himself on the top rope. Kurt knocked Booker T. to the floor. Kurt stalked Sharmell around the ring, and she tripped over the ring steps. Kurt rolled her into the ring, then wet up for a piledriver, gyrating his hips. Booker T. came back in and attacked Kurt, pounding him on the mat. Booker T. hit a Bookend, and went to the top rope, but Kurt crotched him. Kurt gave Booker T. a superplex, but hurt his back on the way down. Nicole on the outside told Sharmell to hurry to pin Kurt but Kurt got a shoulder up at two. Sharmell tried to revive Booker T. and he got up.

Kurt was now working over Booker T. with a Fujiwara armbar. Kurt went into a regular armbar, but Booker T. fought up and punched out. Booker T. worked over Kurt with punches and chops, but was caught in a trio of German suplexes for a two count. Sharmell jumped onto Kurt's back, but Kurt flipped her off and put her in a bodyscissors. Kurt caressed her face, terrifying her, until Booker T. broke it up. Kurt ducked a Booker T. clothesline and hit an Angle Slam for a two count. Kurt turned his attention towards Sharmell, who slapped Kurt, then bit him on the nose. Sharmell slapped Kurt, and tried to kick him, but Kurt grabbed her in an ankle lock. Booker T. broke it up with a superkick. Booker T. hit a pair of clotheslines, then hit a spinkick. Booker T. went for the ax kick, but Kurt ducked it and rammed Booker T. into Sharmell and the referee, knocking both out. Booker T. gave Kurt a superkick, knocking him from the ring, and checked on his wife. Kurt grabbed a chair and smashed Booker T. twice with it, then kicked him from the ring. Kurt then cradled Sharmell for the pin, as the referee woke up to make the three count.

Kurt stayed on top of Sharmell, and was moving in to kiss her, as Booker T. came back in and ran him off. Nicole came in and tried to help her. Then she and Booker T. carried Sharmell out of the ring and into the back.

"I have had it," Nicole said. "I have had it with Kurt Angle and his disgusting tactics.! Booker, you need to do something to him. Not now, but right now!"

"Nicole, don't worry, I'll handle it," Booker T. said. "I'll handle it."

"Alright. Sharmell, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sharmell said. "Thanks for having my back though."

"Hey, what are friends for."

"Girl, I'm gonna miss you if you get drafted."

"You don't say that just yet. I don't know if I'll get drafted or not. But if I do, I don't think I can handle being back on RAW while Kurt Angle is still after you."

"Hey, like my man said, he'll handle it."

"Alright." Then Nicole hugged Sharmell. "I'll see you around."

"See ya, girlfriend."

Then Nicole walked away.

Later it was time for the tag team main event which was John and the Big Show vs. Carlito and Matt Morgan.

When Smackdown first started, Carlito had his talk-show in the ring with Matt Morgan and John and Nicole came out. Carlito mentioned that John was only WWE Champion because he hadn't defended against him. John made fun of Matt's stuttering and Carlito warned John not to make Matt mad. John then made fun of Carlito, throwing in a comparison between Matt and Michael Cole saying one oils himself up while wearing spandex in public, the other, in private. Carlito, mentioning the draft lottery, said Edge, Triple H or Shawn Michaels could be coming to Smackdown to embarrass John. John essentially said he would take on anyone. John then informed Carlito and Morgan that he went to General Manager Theodore Long earlier, and there would be a tag team match tonight with Carlito and Matt versus John and The Big Show, who John said would be arriving soon.

Carlito's entrance theme played and he comes out with Matt Morgan. They walked to the ring and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him holding a picket sign that said, "THE CHAIN GANG AIN'T HARD TO FIND!" John and Nicole walked down the aisle and John got into the ring first with Nicole walking around the ring with the picket sign and giving it to one of the fans. The Big Show's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He had his shoulder and ribs heavily taped thanks to Matt Morgan giving the Big Show an F-5 through the announcer's table. Big Show gets into the ring and stares angrily at Carlito and Matt as the referee called for the bell.

Matt and Carlito couldn't decide who to start against the Big Show and Carlito got in there but then scampered outside. John came around and threw him back in and Big Show chopped away on him in the corner. Matt got in his face from the apron and Big Show gave him a pie face to the floor. Big Show then picked up Carlito and tossed him over the top rope into Matt.

Matt got back in the ring and Big Show tossed him the corner and gave him some huge chops before tagging John in. John gave Matt some body shots and then sent him head first to the corner. John whipped Matt to the corner and charged in with a high elbow and then hit a body slam and elbow drop for two. Matt came back with a big boot to the face and then stomped on John before choking him. Matt gave John a scoop slam and hit a big elbow drop for two and then choked at him some more. Matt gave John another slam and went for an elbow but John moved and tagged Big Show. Big Show scored with some clotheslines and Carlito came inside, but Big Show tossed him back out and then hit a side slam on Matt, but Big Show hurt his ribs.

Matt stomped Big Show in the corner and then choked him with his boot. Carlito got on the apron and dropped Big Show's injured arm across the apron allowing Matt to take control. Matt drove his knee into the back of Big Show's head and Carlito gave him a cheap shot. Matt applied pressure to the ribs in the corner with his boot and then tagged in Carlito. Carlito kicked and punched the ribs of Big Show and then hammered away with right hands to the head. Carlito tagged Matt back inside who gave Big Show a side Russian leg sweep for a near fall. Matt then locked in a bear hug on the injured ribs of the Big Show. Big Show elbowed out and gave him a headbutt but Matt came back with a boot and tagged Carlito. Big Show battled back against both men and went for a chokeslam on Carlito but Matt kicked him off and he landed next to John.

John tagged in and went to work on both men and hit a suplex on Matt followed by a spinning side slam to Carlito. Big Show got back to his feet and clotheslined Matt to the outside. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Carlito and then picked him up for the FU and scored with it, and then covered for the victory.

Nicole got into the ring and she and John celebrated and looked around for the Big Show. They found him and they got out of the ring to check on him. He was hurting on the floor and John and Nicole helped the Big Show to the back.

"So, Show," Nicole asked, "you think you'll be all right?"

"Yeah," Big Show said. "I'll pull through. I can't believe the Draft Lottery is Monday. Who do you will think is gonna get the call?"

"I don't know," John said. "But I have a feeling this will be an explosive Draft Lottery."

"Me, too, John," Nicole said. "Me, too."

"Well, this may be goodbye, this may not be," Big Show. "So, I'll see you around."

"I'll be seeing you," John said slapping Big Show's hand.

"I'll see you around as well," Nicole said hugging him.

"You guys take care," Big Show said as he walked away.

"Oh, my god. The Draft Lottery is coming and we won't know who is the pick is until Monday."

"Well, I like I said," John said, "this will be an explosive Draft Lottery."

"Yeah."

"Shall we get out of here?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


	12. RAW: The Princess Returns and Comes Home

**The next chapter will still be set in St. Louis. I promised you this will be interesting. I'm sorry if this chapter is too long because I had to put a lot of work for the parts of the draft lottery and Nicole's homecoming. Please review and the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 12: RAW: The Princess Returns and Comes Home**

It was now June and after the night on Smackdown, John and Nicole were in New York for Nicole signing a recording contract with Columbia Records. She was so excited about her recording her first album, she and John went to Boston the next day and had already recorded four songs in two days. Nicole had planned to release her debut album in February 2006 with her WWE career ahead of her. She even was asked to be the opening act for John and Tha Trademarc's upcoming summer tour. Nicole gladly accepted and she and John went to Los Angeles where Nicole's sister Amy lived. Nicole asked her if she could help her with the tour coming up and Amy said yes. Amy was planning to be the main choreographer and backup dancer along with three more for the set.

During the two months Nicole had been together with John, her life had definitely turned over a new leaf. With her being one of Teen People's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25, having a record deal with Columbia Records, and being the opening act for John and Tha Trademarc's summer tour, could life get any better?

While staying at the hotel in L.A., John and Nicole were sitting on the floor behind the bed enjoying a nice, quiet evening with strawberries and whipped cream.

"So, you excited for next month?" John asked.

"How could I not be excited for next month?" Nicole said.

"I don't know."

"Well, let's just say that with everything going on in my life right now, I'm proud to say that next month will be a blast."

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait until we go to Philadelphia for the first concert."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm kind of nervous and a little scared about that."

"Nicole, don't worry. You'll do great. I know because with your voice and everything else you got, you have the total package to blow everyone away."

"Thanks, John."

"You're welcome."

"You know, the past two months have been great for me because of you. I feel like I know you more than I know myself and to top it all off, you've given me everything more than Randy ever has. I can never thank you enough."

"Hey, it's about taking care of the people that take care of you and you know what? I feel exactly the same way about you."

Then John leaned in and kissed Nicole passionately. Nicole pulled away and smiled. Then she and John went back to kissing each other until John's cell phone rang. John got up from the floor and answered it.

"Hello?...Yeah, this is he...Okay...You're kidding, are you?...Man, I can't believe this...Okay. Okay, thanks."

John ended the call.

"Who was that?" Nicole said.

"That was Eric Bischoff," John said.

"Eric Bischoff? The general manager from RAW?"

"Yeah."

"What does he want?"

"Well, it's something you're not gonna believe."

"What?"

"I'm the first draft pick to go to RAW."

"Oh, my god!" Nicole got up from the floor, went over to John, and hugged him. "You're going to RAW? I can't believe this."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"But this means that I'm gonna be all alone on Smackdown."

"Well, actually...I'm not going to RAW unless you come with me. Now I know you said that you didn't want to be under the same roof as Randy, but I promise you this: I won't let him come near you; not when I'm around. And besides, RAW is gonna be in your hometown of St. Louis, Missouri. Don't you want to be home where RAW is? Hell, you could earn another chance to be the Women's Champion. Isn't that something you always wanted?"

"John, you're right. That is something I've always wanted. It's my dream and I want it to come true. Oh, my god. RAW is gonna be in my hometown." Nicole sighed and paused for a moment. "You know what? You're right about everything you said. Okay, I'm coming back to RAW."

"That's a girl." John then picked up Nicole and swung her around. "You won't regret this."

Then John leaned in and kissed Nicole passionately once again.

XXX

Two days later, RAW was in Nicole's hometown of St. Louis, Missouri and it was the beginning of the Draft Lottery. The Highlight Reel was set up and Chris Jericho was in the ring.

"Alright, Jericholics," Chris said. "This is _the_ night because tonight, Fozzy plays live across the street after the show! Oh, and it's the first night of the draft lottery as well. In just moments, a Smackdown superstar will head to the ring to make their debut on the Highlight Reel! I don't know how the impact will be compared to mine. I don't know who it is, but let's get down to it. Would you please welcome the very first pick of the draft lottery, come on down!"

There was a pause for a minute among the crowd and then...John's entrance theme played and the crowd goes nuts. John comes out from the curtain and walks down the ramp and gets inside the ring. He shakes Chris' hand and grabs a microphone. The crowd starting chanting "CENA!"

"I cannot believe it, it's John Cena!" Chris said. "The WWE Champion right here on RAW. How did this happen? How could this happen?"

"Dude, you know how it is," John said. "You heard it. Every member of both rosters, nobody's safe. I got the call, they say John Cena is officially RAW. So I do it how they do it in St. Louis, baby, the champ is herre."

"Well, John, you're here on RAW, but there's someone missing. There's someone missing. Where's Nicole Mitchell? I mean, this is her hometown and she's going to be in Kansas City for Smackdown, but...what about her?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Then Nicole's entrance theme played and the crowd goes nuts again. Nicole comes from the curtain in a brown leather jacket (with a bra underneath), brown leather pants, and her hair curled. She walks down the ramp to the ring with a smile on her face and blows kisses to her hometown crowd. Nicole gets inside the ring with John holding the ropes and she shakes Chris Jericho's hand. The crowd starting chanting "NDM!"

"Ladies and gentleman, St. Louis, Missouri's own, Nicole Mitchell," Chris said as the crowd cheered. "Nicole Mitchell, welcome back to RAW. I'm sure you have plenty of things to say to your hometown fans."

John then handed the microphone to Nicole and she took it from him.

"Surprise!" Nicole said. "Did you think I was gonna stay on Smackdown with John Cena being on RAW? Well, the thing is I couldn't let you down. I couldn't let my hometown fans down. The reason I'm back on RAW is because of my man, my boyfriend, the WWE Champion, John Cena. When he had the call that he was gonna get drafted to RAW, I was so happy but I was worried because I was gonna be all alone on Smackdown. But John told me that he wasn't gonna go to RAW unless I came with him. Why, you ask? Well, there were three reasons. One, RAW was gonna be here in St. Louis, Missouri, my hometown; two, there is still a dream that I want to accomplish and that is to become the WWE Women's Champion; and three, well, the third reason happens to involve a certain Legend Killer who's also from St. Louis. And he doesn't have the guts to come out here and put his hands on me just like he had his hands on Stacy Keibler. And he wouldn't dare do it because of his shoulder injury and because of my man, my boyfriend, John Cena."

Nicole handed back the microphone to John and kissed him.

"Now, John, let me point out that there are two champions on one show and the last time that happened, I beat them both and became the first ever undisputed champion," Chris said. "But Cena, I'm a little ahead of you musically, but it's okay, kid, because you got potential. You have to go for it, full force, even if it means alienating your wrestling fans."

"Look, man. Why do you have to come on me like that?" John said. "The only reason I'm here is because of these people. And for everyone in the back gunning for me, if you want some, come get some."

Then Christian's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Tyson Tomko with a microphone in his hand. They walked down the ramp and they both get into the ring.

"My eyes must be deceiving me because John Cena is on RAW," Christian said. "I heard the cheers and they sounded like the cheers they used to give another fraud in this town...Mark McGuire? Mark made these people look like complete morons just like I'm going to do to you right now. It won't take an act of congress to expose you as a fraud. This is my show, poser. So go take a stroll. Canada in the house, 'cause that's how I roll."

"You know, Jericho," John said, "Christian's been talking smack about me for a month. But I know this is your show so is it alright to handle my business?" Chris gladly agrees and John lets Christian have it. "That's how you...roll? Bro, you were part of the Brood but you couldn't cut. While Gangrel was sucking blood, you was sucking something else. I'm going to lay it down and since it's the Highlight Reel, you must be the assclowns. And Tyson Tomko must be Christian's life partner. I will beat both your asses, so you better pray you switch shows. But before you do, for old times, here's a five second pose."

John poses with the "You Can't See Me" style and then moves all his fingers until his middle one is left up. Christian gets in John's face, slaps him, and a brawl ensues. John bumps Christian over the top rope and Jericho cracks Tyson with a punch and that leads to an FU on him by John. Christian and Tyson both leaves as John celebrates his debut along with Nicole and Chris in the ring. Then John and Nicole left the ring and went to the back.

"Well, that was fun," Nicole said. "You've been on RAW for ten minutes and already Christian and Tyson Tomko are gunning for you."

"Hey, if that's how it's gonna be, then that's how it's gonna be," John said. "Besides, I don't care who's gunning for me. If they want a fight, then bring it on."

"That's right."

"So, you wanna catch Shelton and Delancey and say hi?"

"You know what? How about after Shelton's match? He's defending the Intercontinental Championship against Muhammad Hassan and Daivari in a handicap match, which I think isn't fair."

"Man, those two are the biggest assholes in this company. They're just like what the King said: a couple of loud, obnoxious jackasses."

"I know that's right."

Next up, it was the handicap match for the Intercontinental Championship match which was Shelton versus Muhammad Hassan and Daivari.

Muhammad's entrance theme played and he came out with Daivari following him. They both walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Shelton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion and Missouri's own Delancey Scott, from Orangeburg, South Carolina weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin," Lillian Garcia announced.

Delancey was wearing a St. Louis Rams football jersey because of her early career as one of the cheerleaders and black pants. She had to wear it with pride because even though she was from Chesterfield, it was her homecoming as well. Shelton and Delancey walked down to the ring slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Shelton got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of his arms in the air. Then he got back down to see Delancey seductively take off the football jersey revealing a custom made St. Louis Cardinals tank top. And she then threw it to the crowd and got out of the ring. Then the referee called for the bell.

Muhammad and Shelton lock up, Muhammad backs into his corner where he shoulders Benjamin. Benjamin clocks both men and fights out of the corner. He hits Muhammad with a few hip tosses followed by an arm bar. Shelton hits a big hip toss as the fans chant "USA." Benjamin hangs Daivari on the top rope but Muhammad gets a shot in. They get shots in on him but he nips up and gives Muhammad a back suplex.

Shelton waits for Muhammad to get up and he delivers a knee right to the head of Muhammad. He sets up for the stinger splash but Daivari moves Muhammad out of the way. Muhammad hits his finishing move and goes for the cover. 1...2...The bell rings but Shelton's foot is on the ropes. Daivari gets the title and puts it on Muhammad but the referee takes it away and says the feet were on the ropes. He restarts the match.

Muhammad puts Shelton is in a head lock but he works his way out with elbows and he takes Muhammad down with a tackle. Shelton hits a Samoan drop and he looks for the 3 but Daivari gets involved. Shelton picks him up and chokes him but Muhammad clubs his back. They both throw him into the steel ring post shoulder first. Muhammad goes outside the ring and causes further damage on the shoulder. Muhammad controls Shelton and works on his arm for a bit as the fans try to get behind Shelton.

Shelton works his way back up but Muhammad gives him a single arm DDT to the mat. Daivari is tagged in and he works more on the arm. Shelton gets an inside cradle for a two count but Daivari gives him a dropkick to the knee. He covers and gets a two count. Daivari wrenches the arm of the champion keeping him close to Muhammad in the corner.

Shelton fires his way up and he drops Daivari with a high back body drop and a few clotheslines. Muhammad comes in, he gets a clothesline. Shelton splashes Daivari and then chucks Muhammad out of the ring. Daivari comes out of the corner and Shelton plants him with the T-Bone. He gets the three count as Muhammad tries to break it.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin," Lillian announced.

Shelton runs out of the ring and celebrated his victory with Delancey. This was indeed a homecoming treat for Delancey. They both walk up the ramp and get into the back.

When they reached their locker room and got inside, John and Nicole were in there to surprise them.

"Oh, my god," Delancey said covering her mouth.

"What's up, Delance?" Nicole said standing up.

"Nicole!"

Both girls went to hug each other and John and Shelton slapped hands and hugged as well.

"I can't believe you're back on RAW," Delancey said.

"I know. I can't believe it either," Nicole said. "Hey, Shelton."

"Hey, Nicole," Shelton said as he hugged Nicole. "Welcome back."

"Thank you."

"So, John, you must be excited to be on RAW, huh?"

"Well, yeah, despite Christian and Tomko all up in my business, it feels good to be here."

"So, Nicole, you haven't seen Randy since you got here, haven't you?" Delancey said.

"No, but I have heard that he's somewhere backstage and he better stay where he is or else, there's gonna be some more drama in his life," Nicole said.

"I know that's right."

Nicole and Delancey gave each other a high five.

"Hey, you know, Delancey and I were talking and we thought how about after RAW, we go out to a club and celebrate Nicole's return to RAW and her homecoming," Shelton said, "that is if it's okay with you, John."

"Hell yeah, it's okay with me," John said, "and Nicole, since we're here in St. Louis, your hometown, you could tell us a good club we could go to."

"Well, there is this new club called Fantasy that just opened," Nicole said. "I heard it's awesome."

"Hey, we should check it out," Delancey said.

"I agree," Shelton said.

"Same here," John said.

"Okay, it's settled then," Nicole said.

"Great," Delancey said. "So are we gonna meet here to go to the club?"

"Actually, John and I are going to my place to get settled in first."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, Nicole and I are gonna see Eric Bischoff so we'll see you later," John said.

"Alright then," Delancey said. "We'll see you. It's good seeing you here, John, and it's so good to have you back, Nicole."

"Hey, it's good to be back," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole left the locker room.

A little later, John and Nicole were on the couch in General Manager Eric Bischoff's office until Eric walked in.

"I have been waiting to see you," Eric said as John and Nicole got off the couch and Eric walked towards them. "It is great to have you on RAW."

"Thanks," John said. "It's great to be here."

"And Nicole, I'm so glad that you're back here on RAW. Welcome back."

"Thank you," Nicole said. "It's good to be back."

"Now, I have a great idea for the main event next week," Eric said. "It'll be John Cena teaming with Chris Jericho to take on Christian and Tyson Tomko."

"Hey, it sounds like a good idea," John said as he and Nicole walked away but Eric stopped them.

"Hey, Cena. You know, we could have a great relationship."

"Thanks, but that ain't my thing."

"Cena, you know with ECW invading our show, it would be my honor for you to join the ECW crusade."

"Look, I just want you to know, I don't play politics."

"Cena, I think you should know who you're dealing with."

"No, you need to know who you're dealing with. You see, me and my boys used to watch Nitro at 8:00, and then at 9:00, we tune into RAW because they beat your ass after 88 straight weeks. You have four draft picks left. Let one of them be your friend."

Then John and Nicole walked away.

"You know, I never did like Eric Bischoff," Nicole said. "I mean, him being the General Manager of RAW doesn't scream 'the absolute best' in the business."

"Well, maybe, just maybe, he'll lighten up," John said.

"Yeah."

Then the two were met by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon.

"Ah, Nicole Mitchell," Vince said, "I've been looking for you."

"Well, hello, Mr. McMahon," Nicole said. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no. There's no problem at all. You see, we signed a new diva to the WWE and she wants to meet with you at the Westin St. Louis Hotel at 10:00 tomorrow if that's okay."

"Well, if it's that important, then okay. I'll meet her tomorrow."

"Great. Her name is Rochelle Kennedy and she wants to meet you at the restaurant tomorrow."

"Okay. It's settled then."

"Great. And John Cena, welcome to RAW."

"Thanks," John said. "It's good to be here."

Then Vince walked away.

"Well, I wonder why Rochelle wants to meet me," Nicole said.

"Well, like you said, it must be important," John said.

"Yeah, it could be. So you wanna watch the rest of RAW before we get out of here?"

"Hey, since I am the newest member of the RAW roster, I might as well stick around and see what I gotta do while I'm here."

"Alright, then."

After RAW was over, John and Nicole left the arena. They agreed to meet Shelton and Delancey at the club a little later. Nicole drove her and John to a fancy, luxury apartment complex. Nicole lived in a three-bedroom townhouse. When John and Nicole arrived at her place, Nicole turned on the light and John was in amazement.

"Wow," John said. "Nice place you have."

"Thanks," Nicole said. "I actually moved in here when I started my fitness career."

"Well, you actually picked the right place to live."

"Thanks again. Well, I'm gonna change right quick so feel free to look around and make yourself at home."

"Okay."

"Here, I'll take your bags."

"Alright, thanks."

Nicole took her bags and John's bags and went straight to her room. She closed the door and sat the bags next to her bed. She immediately went to the closet to pick out an outfit to wear to the club. She picked out a leopard halter top, black miniskirt, and tan boots. She then changed into her outfit and went to the bathroom to put on her makeup. Then she came out of her bedroom and went to the living room to see John sitting on the couch looking at pictures of Nicole as a fitness model wearing bikini and fitness wear. He turned his head to see Nicole walking to him.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said sitting down next to John. "Looking at my pictures?"

"Yeah. You really have a hot and sexy body."

"Well, I have to continue working out to keep my figure."

"I heard that. I happen to like this picture the most."

John turned to the page of Nicole sitting on a rock at the beach wearing a black bikini. That picture was Nicole's favorite one.

"I happen to like that picture myself. I knew if a guy came over to my house and wanted to look at my fitness album, he would turn to this page and this picture would make him go weak in the knees."

"Well, this picture already got me weak in the knees."

"It sure did."

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

John then put the album back on the coffee table and he and Nicole left to go to Fantasy.

When John and Nicole got inside the club, they went toward the back of the club because that's where Delancey and Shelton were.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey, you guys made it," Delancey said and she hugged Nicole. "Wow. I love your outfit."

"Thanks. I see you guys got the champagne and everything."

"Yep and we are about to make a toast," Shelton said as he and the rest of the gang grabbed their glasses from the table.

"Hey, how about I make the toast this time?" John said.

"Go ahead," Delancey said.

"Nicole, I'm just so glad that you decided to come back to RAW with me and I'm also happy that you're home in beautiful St. Louis, Missouri. I know that this is only the beginning for you, so let's make this special."

"Here, here!" John, Shelton, and Delancey said as they raised their classes in the air and took a sip along with Nicole.

"Thank you, John," Nicole said, "and thank you, guys. I really am happy to be back on RAW and also to be home as well. I can finally have another chance to be Women's Champion, which doesn't mean I'm gonna fight you, Delancey."

"Hey, Eric Bischoff might make you," Delancey said.

"Girl, whatever," Shelton said.

"It's true."

"Hey, Nicole," John said, "have you ever thought about getting your navel pierced like Delancey's?"

"Well, I have thought about it a lot," Nicole said. "But I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Hey, you got a nice, sexy body. I think it's time you show it off with a little bling-bling."

"I agree with John," Delancey said. "I remember I told you that I had my navel pierced after I left my job as a St. Louis Rams cheerleader. I never took it off except when I'm showering."

"Yeah. I think I'm ready," Nicole said and everyone cheered. "I think I'll go to the mall tomorrow and have it done."

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about," John said.

"Hey, I happen to like pierced navels as well," Shelton said with his hand on Delancey's stomach which made her laugh a little.

Then all of the sudden, "Dance and Shout" by Shaggy started playing in the background.

"Hey, this is a good song," Nicole said. "Come on, John. Dance with me."

"Hey, let's go," John said getting up from the couch following Nicole.

"Lead the way," Shelton said as he and Delancey followed John and Nicole to the dance floor.

_Mr. Lover, Mr. Lover, Mr. Lover_

_Uh, uh, well_

_Sugar_

_Here's another one_

_And another day_

_Move to this, let me see you jump and twist_

_Pump ya fist 'cause you know it's hard to resist_

_That how you know you're rollin' with the love specialist_

_Feel the vibe baby put the groove in ya hips_

_The night is young, so let's go roll with the fun_

_You got some gum, take it out, gimme some_

'_Cause I'm about to play an old girl like a drum_

_She be shaggitized before it all said and done_

_Girl, what you gon' do with all that body_

_Shake it up all night_

_Careful with that thing before you hurt somebody_

_Tell me what you like_

_Do it, baby_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Gotta holla' to my fellas who be hangin' by the bathroom door_

_Waitin' for the honeys as they leave the dance floor_

_That's right you got the digits, y'all ready for the score_

_Now who's the dog, you the one that's on all four_

_Come on_

_I gotta get this party to a new height_

_Keep it tight, ain't got no time for no fight_

_You wanna be a player, better know to do it right_

_kissin' all the honeys under the disco light_

_Girl, what you gon' do with all that body_

_Shake it up all night_

_Careful with that thing before you hurt somebody_

_Tell me what you like_

_Let 'em know_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance_

_Take you where there's all night action_

_Dancin' to the beat with a passion_

_Mr. Lover party's happenin'_

_Doin' anything you Imagine_

_I'll take you where there's all night action_

_Dancin' to the beat with a passion_

_Mr. Lover party's happenin'_

_Doin' anything you imagine_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_So baby-baby, let me see you move your body_

_Pan the dancehall floor_

_Gotta one, just jigga, shake it up, gimme more_

_Jerk chicken on the grill, so make the champagne pour_

_Girl, don't be a drag, I might show you the door_

_What!_

_I like to see bodies baked and shaped_

_Dressed in lace huggin' a perfect shape_

_Girls local and out of state_

_I got a couple of them in my gates ready to mate_

_Cassandra, let's shake Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Michelle, let's shake Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_I want Theresa to shake Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Lisa to shake Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout Shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

The four had a really good time dancing with each other and then all of a sudden, "Tell Me What You Dream" by Restless Heart started playing in the background. Then the couples started to slow dance.

_All of your life you hold out for love_

_You give what you have still that's not enough_

_What went wrong_

_'Cause now what we share are too many fears_

_Too many secrets and too many years_

_Tonight_

_Tell me what you dream at night while you're sleeping_

_Tell me what you see at night in your dreams_

_Is it someone else's arms that hold you tight_

_Or darling is it me_

_Tell me what you dream at night while you sleep_

_Deep in the night, you whisper so low_

_I lay by your side I felt so alone_

_I reach for your arms, you call out a name_

_It wasn't my own that caused me such pain inside_

_Tell me what you dream at night while you're sleeping_

_Tell me what you see at night in your dreams_

_Is it someone else's arms that hold you tight_

_Or darling is it me_

_Tell me what you dream at night while you sleep_

_Tell me what you dream at night while you're sleeping_

_Tell me what you see at night in your dreams_

_Is it someone else's arms that hold you tight_

_Or darling is it me_

_Tell me what you dream at night_

_Dream at night_

_Oh baby dream at night, while you're sleeping_

"John," Nicole said. "Thank you for convincing me to come back to RAW and to come home as well."

John then leaned down and kissed Nicole passionately. Delancey saw the whole thing happening.

"I'll bet right after they leave, Nicole will want John to have his way with her...in her bedroom, in her apartment," Delancey said.

"You got that right," Shelton said.


	13. A New Friend and Hanging with Mom

**Chapter 13: A New Friend and Hanging with Mom**

The next day, Nicole was sleeping in John's arms in her bed in her bedroom at her apartment. Last night, when John and Nicole left the club and went back to her place, they relaxed a little and talked in the living room for a while before Nicole took John to her room and made love. At about 8:45am, Nicole woke up and saw John sleeping peacefully. She then kissed him lightly on the lips and that woke him up. John opened his eyes to see Nicole smiling at him.

"Good morning," John said.

"Good morning," Nicole said kissing him again.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept like a baby."

"I'm glad you did. I know that you're happy to be home."

"I am happy."

"So, what do you want to do today besides meeting that new diva at the hotel?"

"Well, I thought we could go see my mom and visit her for a while."

"Yeah. That'll be nice. That'll be very nice."

"Good."

"Are you still considering getting your navel pierced today?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've seen girls with pierced navels and to tell you the truth, I been jealous of them. I really wanted one but I never found the right time to get one until now."

"Well, it's like my song says, the time is now."

"Yeah."

Later, at exactly 10:00am, Nicole arrived at the restaurant at the Westin St. Louis Hotel where she was meeting Rochelle Kennedy. Nicole was wearing a white dress shirt, a black tank top, blue jeans, black boots, and her hair straight. She went up to the hostess and said,

"Hi. I'm meeting Rochelle Kennedy. Is she here?"

"Yes, she is," the hostess said. "Please follow me."

Nicole followed the hostess to a little private booth where a young woman with light brunette hair with blonde streaks at the front was sitting. It was indeed the newest diva, Rochelle Kennedy.

"Here you go," the hostess said.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

Rochelle looked up to see Nicole standing in front of her. Then she stood up and to Nicole, Rochelle appeared to be 5'10".

"Are you Nicole Mitchell?" Rochelle said.

"That's me," Nicole said extending her hand to Rochelle and she shook it.

"It's so nice to meet you."

"You too."

The two girls then sat down as the hostess gave them their menus.

"Your waiter will be with you two shortly," the hostess said and walked away.

"So you're the new diva that Mr. McMahon was telling me about," Nicole said.

"Yeah. That's me," Rochelle said. "I signed with the WWE last Sunday."

"Wow. That's cool. So, why did you want to meet me?"

"Well, I've noticed that you've been having a little trouble with Melina recently and now that you're back on RAW, I figured that I will keep an eye on Melina just in case she tries to get into more trouble."

"You know, you read my mind. When I came back to RAW, I was planning on looking for somebody to take care of Melina while I'm there. And you came in at exactly the right time. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself first."

"Okay. Well, I'm originally from Jacksonville, Florida but now I live in Miami. I'm a former Miss Fitness America 2003..."

"Really? I was crowned Miss Fitness America in 2002."

"Wow. What a coincidence."

"Yeah."

"I was also an international fitness model and I've been doing that for a year and a half before I was training to become a wrestler. So here I am."

"This is a coincidence because I was also a fitness model before I became a wrestler."

"It is."

"What background do you have?"

"Well, I've been dancing all my life including doing karate and kickboxing."

"Wow. I love dancing and I took kickboxing classes during my fitness career."

"So did I. That's awesome."

"Yeah. I've also had a love for gymnastics and cheerleading."

"Busy girl, huh?"

"Yep, but it paid off very well."

"So, I'm guessing you're enjoying your time in the WWE, especially with the WWE Champion John Cena."

"Yes, I am. I'm really enjoying my time with him."

"What's he like outside the ring?"

"Rochelle, he is the most sweetest guy I've ever dated. He cares a lot about other people, he really loves his fans, and he has got a great sense of humor. I'm telling you. He's always telling me every joke he knows."

"Wow. I can see that in the ring. He is really funny."

"Yeah. And I gotta tell you, my life has turned over a new leaf since I started dating him. We've been together for two months now."

"Ah, that's wonderful."

"Yeah. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I never had a boyfriend."

"How come?"

"Hello, ladies," the waiter said. "What can I get you?"

"I'll just have a Long Island iced tea," Rochelle said.

"I'll have coffee," Nicole said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the waiter said and walked away.

"Nicole, if I tell you this, please don't try to take this the wrong way," Rochelle said.

"Okay," Nicole said.

"My mom was abused by my dad and the same thing happened to my grandmother."

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. My mom left him to live with my grandmother while she was pregnant with me. She had a restraining order against him. We lived in a tough neighborhood in Jacksonville and it was kind of hard for me and my family. My mom was working two jobs to take care of me and my grandmother, but at times, it got harder. When I was five, my grandma got sick and I was worried that my mom and I would be alone if she died and it happened two years later."

"So what happened?"

"Well, my mom and I were still living at her house and my mom was still working to take care of me. Dancing started to become my outlet since I started at the age of 2 watching TV and throughout my years, people have helped me get involved with it and also with my mom. Then when I started junior high school, I became interested in karate to get my feelings out."

"Wow. How did you become interested in wrestling?"

"Well, it was always a fun time for me watching it and then I considered it as a dream career for me to get out of Jacksonville."

"Which wrestlers inspired you?"

"Hulk Hogan, 'Macho Man' Randy Savage, Andre the Giant, Sgt. Slaughter, and the Ultimate Warrior."

"Wow. I love Hulk Hogan. I'm so glad he and Shawn Michaels beat those assholes at Backlash."

"Hey, they deserved to win."

"Well, I'm glad that you overcame everything to become a wrestler."

"Thank you."

"One more thing, though. Have you ever seen your dad?"

"No and I'm glad I've never seen him because of what he put my mom through. He was killed three years ago. My mom, on the other hand, is doing well. She owns a fashion boutique in Miami."

"That's good."

An hour later, Nicole and Rochelle were in her hotel room watching a video of Rochelle's training. Nicole was very impressed with her body slams and kicks.

"Wow," Nicole said. "This is amazing. You've been trained really well."

"Thank you," Rochelle said.

"I would like you to go to Smackdown and take care of Melina for me."

"Thank you so much."

"And also, look after the divas in case Melina tries anything."

"I will do that. By the way, would you come to Hershey, Pennsylvania to see my debut on Smackdown? I'm sure John won't mind."

"Of course. John and I will be there and I wanna see if Melina tries anything and I know that is when you make your first move."

"Exactly."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Rochelle, and I guess I'll see you in Hershey on Tuesday."

"It was very nice meeting you too, Nicole."

Then Nicole and Rochelle shook hands and Nicole left the hotel room.

At about 1:30pm, John and Nicole arrived at her parents' house. Only Nicole's mom was there because her dad, being part of the U.S. Marines, was gone most of the time.

"Nice place your parents have," John said when he and Nicole got out of her red corvette.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "My family and I lived here since my dad got promoted years ago."

"That's cool."

The house was a two-story Southern charm house and it was about 5,000 square feet. When John and Nicole arrived at the door, Nicole rang the doorbell. A minute later, Danielle opened the door.

"Nicole," Danielle said.

"Hi, mom," Nicole said as she and her mom hugged each other.

"I can't believe you're here. This is a surprise."

"You didn't hear? John got traded to RAW and he asked me to come with him. We had a show last night."

"Ah, that's wonderful. Hi, John."

"Hey, Danni," John said as he hugged Danielle and pulled away. "You mind if I called you Danni?"

"John, I haven't been called that since junior high school. Of course you can."

"Alright."

"Well, come in. Come in."

John and Nicole went inside and John was amazed by the interior decorating.

"Wow," John said. "I was telling Nicole that you have a nice house, but inside, this is amazing."

"Thank you very much, John," Danielle said. "I did most of the interior decorating with a little help from Andrew."

"Well, you both did a very good job."

"Thanks again. Well, would you both like some juice or something?"

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"Yeah, sure," John said.

"Okay, then. Well, have a seat in the living room and I'll be back," Danielle said.

She then went to the kitchen and John and Nicole went into the living room. John and Nicole walked over to the bookshelf to see some pictures of Nicole, her family, and friends. He then took a long look at Nicole's picture of when she was crowned Miss Fitness America 2002. She was wearing a pink shimmery gown carrying a bouquet of roses with a smile on her face.

"Wow, you look so beautiful in this picture," John said.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "I've got to tell you, that was one of the most happiest days of my life. I will never forget it."

"And hey, look where it got you."

"Wait. There's something I want to show you."

Nicole bent down to the bottom of the bookshelf and pulled out a magazine with herself in a red bikini on the cover. She then gave it to John.

"That was my very first photo shoot back in 2002," Nicole said.

"Wow," John said. "You look hot."

"Turn the pages and you'll see how hot I was that year," Nicole said.

John then turned the pages of the magazine and looked at about five pages of Nicole posing on the beach.

"Man, I could look at this all day," John said.

"Just don't do it while my mom is around you," Nicole said and giggled a little.

A couple of minutes later, John and Nicole were sitting on the couch looking at a photo album when Danielle came into the living room with three glasses of cranberry juice and a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Here you go," Danielle said.

"Thank you," Nicole said as she and John grabbed a glass and took a sip.

"So, how long are you gonna be here?"

"We're leaving tomorrow. We're going to New York to continue recording my album."

"Oh, how is that going?"

"It's great. It's amazing."

"Yeah. Nicole has a voice that I can't seem to get out of my head," John said. "She can really sing."

"Yes," Danielle said. "Nicole loved singing so much, she and Amy would do it in front of her friends and my friends during school and little get-togethers. I'm glad she's now trying it out as a career. So John, when is your first concert?"

"Well, it's gonna be on July 19th in Philadelphia and I would appreciate it if you come down there to see your daughter perform."

"Well, if I don't have any plans that day, then sure. I would love to see Nicole perform in concert."

"Great. Did I tell you that Amy is gonna help me with the set?" Nicole said.

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah. She's gonna choreograph and be a background dancer along with three more. We're gonna start rehearsing near the end of this month."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Um, excuse me. I need to go use the bathroom."

"Okay."

Nicole then left the living room leaving John and Danielle sitting down.

"John, I want to say thank you for everything you've done for Nicole," Danielle said. "I know that two months ago she's been through a rough time with her breaking off her engagement...but I appreciate you helping her getting her back on her feet. She deserves someone like you."

"Hey, after what happened that night, I didn't want Nicole to be stressed out with Wrestlemania on the way. She just needed the courage and strength to start over," John said.

"You're right. You're absolutely right."

A couple of hours later, John and Nicole were at the mall and Nicole was a little nervous about getting her navel pierced. They arrived at this kiosk called Piercing Pagoda and Nicole started to hesitate a little.

"You ready?" John asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Let's go."

They went over and Nicole was greeted by a female cashier.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The cashier said.

"Hi. I'm getting my navel pierced," Nicole said.

"Okay. Do you know which one you want? We got some nice ones here."

The cashier showed Nicole a rack of different navel rings until Nicole saw one that caught her eye. It was a flower link navel ring which was three shimmering, clear crystal flowers with a stone in the center linked together in metal.

"I'll have this one," Nicole said.

"Okay," The cashier Why don't you lay down here and we'll get started."

Nicole laid on the chair and was unbuttoning the bottom of her white dress shirt and tying it. Then John was holding her hand.

"Don't worry, baby," John said. "This will be over before you know it."

"I know," Nicole said. "All I gotta do is stay calm."

A couple minutes later, Nicole was holding a mirror looking at her newly pierced navel. Nicole was amazed and was glad that she's finally did it.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "I absolutely love it."

"So do I," John said.

Nicole then gave the mirror to the cashier.

"Thank you," Nicole said

"No problem," the cashier said. "Enjoy."

Nicole got up from the chair and she and John started walking. Nicole couldn't looking at her new navel ring.

"I knew that you would love your newly pierced navel," John said.

"Yeah. Thanks for convincing me to get this," Nicole said.

"You're welcome. So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we could go see a movie. 'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' is out now. Could we see that?"

"Yeah. I've been wanting to see that. Let's go."

"Okay."

After the movie, John and Nicole went back to her place. Then all of a sudden, John's cell phone and Nicole's home phone both rang at the same time. John took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked to see that Shelton was calling him. Nicole had a feeling that Delancey was calling on her home phone.

"I'll take it in my room," Nicole said.

"I'll talk to Shelton in the living room," John said.

Nicole went to her bedroom and answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole. What's up?" Delancey said.

She was in her bedroom at her and her parents' house in Chesterfield. Shelton was in the living room talking to her parents.

"Nothing," Nicole said. "John and I just got back from the movies. We went to see 'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith."

"Wow. That's awesome," Delancey said. "Did you get your navel pierced?"

"Yeah. I can't stop looking at it."

"I bet you was really nervous about getting it done, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How was your meeting with the new diva Rochelle Kennedy?"

"It was great. She read my mind because she just told me that she wanted to go to Smackdown and take care of Melina for me. I was going to look for somebody to take care of her while I was on RAW and Rochelle came in at exactly the right time. You should see her tape of her training. Melina won't see her coming."

"I'll bet Rochelle is someone that Melina should be afraid of."

"Exactly."

"When is she gonna debut on Smackdown?"

"Next Tuesday."

"Hmmm. I wonder what she's gonna do to Melina."

"Well, Rochelle wants me to be there when Smackdown is gonna be in Hershey, Pennsylvania."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, maybe I'll watch Smackdown to see what she's gonna do."

"Okay, well, I gonna let you go and so I'll guess I'll talk to you Friday then."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Later, John and Nicole were in her bedroom in her bed. Before this, the two were watching a DVD while eating pizza that Nicole ordered. After that, they immediately went to bed because the next day, John and Nicole were going to New York City for Nicole to continue recording her album. Nicole was laying on her stomach next to John with his left arm wrapped around her and Nicole with her left arm across John's chest. Nicole was in her leopard with pink lace cami and shorts that she always wears to bed and John was in his boxers.

"The last boyfriend I was with was back in college," Nicole said. "He was a fraternity brother and he wasn't the kind of fraternity brother who would party all the time with his friends. He was really laid back and kind of quiet. Well, too quiet. We've been together for two years and then I found out from one of my friends that he was cheating on me. She told me that he was with this other girl while I was at cheerleading practice and she even took pictures of him with this girl and she showed them to me. I was devastated and I confronted him the next day. After that, I went back to the apartment and I cried the whole time. I haven't been with anyone until I came into the WWE."

"At least you got through the last two years of college and earned a lot before coming to the WWE," John said. "I know you got a bright future ahead of you. I see a lot of potential in you. I think you are a bright, incredible, courageous, young woman."

"You have done well yourself. You have an album that just came out, you got a movie on the way, and you are without a doubt, the WWE champion. I could just see you as the next Hulk Hogan."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I remember when you first stepped into the ring, I had a good feeling that you were gonna become an even bigger superstar. My conscience was correct. You are an even bigger superstar."

"Hey, I just gotta do what I gotta do and I'm proud of where I am today. Hey, the same thing will happen to you."

"I don't when exactly but you're right. I will become the Women's Champion and as long as I hold that title, a lot of things will be in store for me to come."

"That's right."

Then John and Nicole both fell asleep.


	14. Some Night Out

**Chapter 14: Some Night Out**

Last week was amazing for Nicole. Not only she returned to RAW with John being the first pick of the Draft Lottery, she also got to spend some time with him and her mom in her hometown of St. Louis. In addition to that, Nicole finally got her navel pierced and made a new friend in Smackdown's newest diva, Rochelle Kennedy. Nicole was also in New York for two days and had recorded four more songs for her album.

John and Nicole were in Binghamton, New York where RAW was and they agreed to meet Shelton and Delancey in their hotel room so they can hang out for lunch. As John and Nicole got settled in their hotel room, they both left and took the elevator one floor up where Shelton and Delancey's hotel room was. When John and Nicole both reached the floor, they left the elevator and went to the door of Shelton and Delancey's hotel room. Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Delancey opened it.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said.

"Hey, D," Nicole said hugging Delancey.

"Hey, John."

"Hey, Delance," John said hugging Delancey.

"Well, come in."

John and Nicole got inside and Delancey closed the door. Shelton was sitting on the bed putting his shoes on.

"Hey, Shelton," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Shelton said getting up from the bed and hugging Nicole. "What's up, John?"

"What's up?" John said slapping Shelton's hand.

"So, how was New York?" Delancey asked.

"It was awesome," Nicole said. "I recorded four more songs and also, John and I are going to L.A. before the end this month to rehearse for the opening act set for the concert next month. Amy has already got three more background dancers to help her out."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah," Shelton said. "Could you hook us up with some tickets to come see you guys?"

"Hey, I got a better idea," John said. "How about you see the show backstage?"

"That would be better."

"I can't wait," Delancey said. "So, Nicole, I wanna see your new navel piercing."

"Well, here you go," Nicole said lifting up the bottom of her pink shirt to show Delancey her navel ring.

"Wow. _That's_ nice."

"Thank you."

"I didn't tell you that I got a new tattoo. Wanna see?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Delancey turned around and lifted the bottom of her black tank top to show Nicole her tattoo of a dagger through a "D" on her lower back.

"Wow. That's nice."

"Yeah. This comes to show everybody not to mess with me."

"Exactly."

"Yeah."

"Well, now that we're all here, you guys wanna get some lunch before we go to the arena?" Shelton asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"Sounds good," John said.

"Okay, let's go," Delancey said.

Then the four left the hotel room to go down to the hotel restaurant.

Later, at the arena, Nicole was in the catering room getting a snack when Dave Batista walked towards her.

"Hey, Nicole," Dave said.

"Dave, hi," Nicole said.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"How's life been treating you?"

"It's been treating me really well. I'm still recording my album and I don't know if you heard but I was actually in the latest issue of Teen People magazine. I'm one of the 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 this year."

"Yes. I heard about that. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You know, I never got the chance to welcome you back to RAW last week. You know, because of my situation with Hunter."

"Yeah. That's okay. I mean, I was gone for two months and now last week, I was getting used to the feeling of returning to RAW, you know. And speaking of Triple H, he's still on your ass, huh?"

"Yep, he still is."

"You remember back in August of last year when I said joining Evolution was the biggest mistake of my life?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now you know why."

"Yeah. I hate to say this but Randy was right at New Years Revolution. Hunter didn't give a damn about Evolution but all he cared about was the World Heavyweight Title. And hey, you saw what happened to him in February."

"Yeah. I still can't believe he pulled all those tricks on you to make it look like JBL did it. Clever but stupid."

"You're right. It was clever but stupid."

"Yeah. But now, the hell in the cell match at Vengeance? Do you think you can survive that?"

"Hey. Triple H may have won every hell in the cell match in his entire career, but I guarantee you that his winning streak will come to an end."

"I heard that."

"Well, I'll let you go so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. It was good seeing you, Dave."

"You too, Nicole."

Dave walked away and Delancey walked towards Nicole.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"What were you and Dave talking about?"

"Just stuff. It felt really good talking to him again, you know. I mean, we were in Evolution together and since Evolution was broken up, I haven't spoken to Dave until my birthday party."

"Hey, it was a good thing that I invited him so you can rekindle your friendship with him."

"Yeah."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the tag team match between John and Chris Jericho versus Christian and Tyson Tomko. Christian's entrance theme played and he comes out with Tyson Tomko. They walked to the ring and Chris' entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain and walks down to the ring. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him holding a picket sign that said, "THE CHAMP IS HERE ON RAW!" Nicole wore a black ruffled tank top, tan miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and John got into the ring first with Nicole walking around the ring with the picket sign and giving it to one of the fans. Nicole enters the ring and poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. He gets back down, takes his "The Champ is Here" shirt and Chain Gang visor off and throws them to the crowd. Nicole then gives John a good luck kiss and she leaves the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

Christian and Chris tie it up and Chris hits an early headlock takedown early. He goes for the walls of Jericho early and almost gets them but Christian kicks him off. Tyson is tagged in and Chris chops away at him before hitting a dropkick. John is tagged in and he brawls all over Tyson with rights and lefts to the body of Tyson. John hits a reverse elbow followed by a vertical suplex for a two count.

John ducks a blow and hits an inverted bulldog from the top rope on Tyson. He clotheslines him over the top rope and Christian hits the ring but Chris meets him with a boot to the gut. John and Chris lift Christian up and they throw him over the top rope onto Tyson! John then is in trouble with Christian but he hits a shoulder block and mounts a comeback with clubbing blows to Christian's head. John nails another shoulder block and gets a two count. Chris tags himself in and mounts Christian to pummel him. Tyson hits the ring but Chris nails him with a spinning heel kick.

Chris then goes for Christian who is on the outside. This allows Tyson to hit a big boot and Chris gets in deep trouble outside the ring. Back in the ring, Tyson controls Chris with clubbing blows. Christian comes in and knocks Chris down with a right hand. He places Chris in a rear chin lock. The crowd gets behind Y2J and he gets to his feet. He fights and sweeps the legs of Christian but he jumps on him and punches him instead. Chris gets to his feet but he does not tag even though John is calling for it. Christian nails a reverse DDT and Tyson chokes the crap out of Chris as Christian taunts John. Finally Chris hits an enziguri on Tyson who went for a gut wrench powerbomb. He makes the tag.

John comes in with a major head of steam and cleans house with powerful hiptosses and more. He drops Tyson and Christian comes off the top rope but John punches him in the gut. Chris takes Christian out of the ring with a clothesline and he follows. John drops Tyson with the spinning back drop and then nails the five knuckle shuffle! John executes the FU on Tyson and makes the pin!

After the match, Nicole gets in the ring and celebrates with John as he is holding his title and taking in the fans when Chris attacks him from behind sending Nicole to the ground. Chris clubs him and sending him out of the ring where he smashes his head off the security rail and ring post. Chris slaps on the Walls of Jericho and will not let go even after a few officials beg him to. Finally Chris lets go of the hold. He grabs John's title and takes a long hard look at it as the fans chant "Chris sucks!" Nicole walks over to John and helps him up as they reach into the back.

"Nicole, go to the locker room right now," John said. "You don't want to see what I'm about to do to that jackass Jericho."

John then walks away to find Chris and Nicole immediately goes to the locker room.

Whenever people against John seem to talk too much about him or if they dare to attack him from behind, John will blow a fuse and Nicole never wants to get in the middle of it because of his short temper.

Chris was running to General Manager Eric Bischoff saying he made things personal and he deserves the match now! Eric says he is convinced and Christian shows up and complains. Eric says it will be a triple threat match. Both men seem alright with it and then John attacks Chris from behind and beats the crap out of him. John said he will take all of them. He then screams that he will make it personal and if they want to go to war, he will take them to war. Eventually officials pull John off of Chris.

Nicole was sitting in the locker room waiting for John to come back. Then someone knocks on the door and Nicole slowly gets up because she thought Chris Jericho might be at the door.

"Nicole, it's me, Delancey," Delancey said from outside.

Nicole took a sigh of relief as she opens the door and Delancey was at the doorway.

"Thank god, it's you," Nicole said.

"Of course, it's me," Delancey said walking in the locker room. "I saw Chris Jericho walking to his locker room and I had to make sure that he didn't go after you since he had the crap beaten by John."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe this. First, my boyfriend, now yours? What is with Jericho?"

"He's jealous. That is all. I didn't expect him to hit John from behind and you know what I think? He's probably the next line to go after the WWE Championship right after John beats Christian."

"Actually, John, Chris, and Christian are gonna be in a triple threat match at Vengeance for that title and you know that John doesn't have to pinned to win the WWE Championship."

"Great. Just great."

Just then, John walked in the locker room.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Delancey said as she walked out of the locker room.

"Nicole, I'm sorry if my short temper got in your way," John said.

"It's okay," Nicole said. "I was telling Delancey that I couldn't believe Chris hit you from behind and I know how you are. I just don't want to get in your way whenever someone is on you."

"Hey, it's okay." He walks over to Nicole, put his arms around her, and kisses her forehead. "I know that I have a short temper. That's why I asked you go to the locker room so on the way I can calm down."

"I understand."

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower so I'll be right back."

"Okay."

After RAW was over, John and Nicole were in the hotel room. John was laying on the bed feeling a little exhausted after Chris got him in the Walls of Jericho and him giving Chris a beatdown after the incident. Nicole went over to the bed and laid down next to John.

"Hey, you alright, baby?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," John said. "I'm just exhausted from tonight."

"Yeah. First Jericho wants Shelton's Intercontinental title, and I know that he's still pissed about that, now he's tagging with you and all of a sudden, after you guys win the match, he beats you up and now wants the WWE title. I guess what he needs is a little remedy."

"Yeah. He needs that."

"Hey, did you enjoy watching Stone Cold Steve Austin and Shelton beating the crap out of Muhammad Hassan and Daivari?"

"Yeah. That was so much fun, I hope they get drafted to Smackdown because I know everybody on the RAW roster is tired of those two."

"Yeah. And speaking of the Draft Lottery, I can't believe Kurt Angle is on RAW. I just hope Sharmell doesn't get drafted next week or the following week."

"Don't worry. She won't. Kurt Angle is nothing but a psycho bald-headed ass-kisser anyway."

"And speaking of psychos, Lita, ugh! I can't even believe she and Edge are getting married next week. I mean, for months, she used me and Delancey in her plan to get rid of Trish Stratus, which should've been done in a different way even though I hate her, and Kane. I mean, Edge cheated on Delancey during the five months they've been together and Delancey didn't have a clue. And Lita just used Kane as a puppet so she can rid of him. I'm just...okay, I'm getting exhausted as well."

"Alright, Nicole. Just calm yourself down and don't worry about nothing else. Let's just relax and settle down for a while."

"Okay. I'll tell you what. Let's watch a movie tonight on HBO. What do you say?"

"Yeah. Let's do that."

"Okay."

A couple of hours later, John and Nicole were in the living room watching a movie on HBO. Near the end of the movie, Nicole turned her head to look at John. He seems to notice her seductively looking at him and without warning, she leans in to kiss John passionately. Nicole puts her right hand under John's shirt and then she pulls away from John's lips and takes off his shirt. Nicole then drops a pillow in front of the couch and kneels down on it. Nicole then takes off her pink shirt and denim miniskirt revealing her black bra and panties and goes in between John's legs. She then unbuckles his belt, takes it out the loops of his pants, and unzips them. Nicole then moves closer to John with her face close to his.

"Are you feeling better now?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," John said. "I feel better already."

"Good."

Nicole then kisses John on the lips then on his neck. She then kisses down on his chest and his stomach. And then Nicole starts giving John a blowjob. Minutes later, John takes Nicole to the bedroom and they make love.


	15. Nicole’s “Protege” Makes the First Move

**Chapter 15: Nicole's "Protege" Makes the First Move**

John and Nicole went to Hershey, Pennsylvania where Smackdown was the next day and Nicole and Rochelle Kennedy both agreed to meet in her hotel room so John can meet Rochelle. All three were staying at the same hotel. As John and Nicole got settled in their hotel room, they both left and took the elevator two floors up where Rochelle's hotel room was. When John and Nicole both reached the floor, they left the elevator and went to the door of Rochelle's hotel room. Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Rochelle opened it.

"Hi, Nicole," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said hugging Rochelle. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. Well, come in."

John and Nicole got inside and Rochelle closed the door.

"Rochelle," Nicole said, "this is my boyfriend and the WWE Champion himself, John Cena."

"Hi, John," Rochelle said extending her hand to John. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Rochelle," John said shaking Rochelle's hand. "Nicole told me that you're gonna go to Smackdown now that's she on RAW."

"Yeah. I have to do something about Melina. I mean, she claims she's the most dominate female in the WWE and all she has done so far is break up a long time good friendship."

"Yeah, I still feel bad about that," Nicole said. "Eddie has really lost it this time. But hey, look on the bright side, at least Kurt Angle is not harassing Sharmell anymore."

"Yeah. I really need to keep an eye on her and I'm guessing that Kurt is still pissed because he didn't any last week." Everyone laughed. "Well, now that we're all here, you guys wanna get some lunch before we go to the arena? My treat."

"Sounds good."

"Me, too," John said.

"Alright, then. Let's go," Rochelle said.

"Alright," Nicole said.

Then the three left the hotel room.

After Rochelle treated John and Nicole with lunch, the three went to the arena. When they got inside, they were greeted by Sharmell.

"Nicole, hey," Sharmell said.

"What's up, Sharmell?" Nicole said walking up to her and hugging Sharmell. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm actually here for this newest diva's debut. Rochelle Kennedy, this is Sharmell, Booker T.'s wife."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"You too," Rochelle said shaking Sharmell's hand.

"Hey, John. What's up?"

"Nothing," John said. "Just enjoying life. Same old, same old."

"Alright. Well, I gotta go. It's good seeing you again, Nicole."

"Alright, Sharmell. I'll see you," Nicole said as Sharmell walked away.

"Well, so far, so good," Rochelle said.

When John, Nicole, and Rochelle reached the Women's Locker Room and got inside, they were greeted by Joy, Michelle, Miss Jackie, and Torrie.

"Hey, John and Nicole," the divas said.

"Hey, girls," Nicole said as she hugged each one.

"What are you doing here?" Miss Jackie said.

"Well, Nicole is here because of this young lady," John said. "Everyone, meet Smackdown's newest diva, Rochelle Kennedy. Rochelle, this is Michelle, Jackie, Joy, and Torrie."

"Wow. It's nice to meet you," Michelle said extending her hand to Rochelle.

"You too," Rochelle said shaking Michelle's hand.

"So, Nicole, are you happy that you're back on RAW?" Joy said.

"Yes, I am," Nicole said. "I'm just ecstatic and so far things are getting a little crazier since John got drafted."

"Yeah, I see." Miss Jackie said.

"Well, John and I gotta go because we're gonna see the show from the skybox so I hope you guys get Rochelle acquainted."

"Okay, we'll see you later," Torrie said.

"Bye."

"See ya," John said and he and Nicole walked out of the Women's Locker Room.

Later, Smackdown was on and Heidenreich came to the ring with a giant, partially eaten, Hershey's bar, and chocolate all over his mouth. Heidenreich read a poem about chocolate and was interrupted by the Smackdown divas Lauren Jones, Michelle, Miss Jackie, and Joy who came out tossing Hershey Kisses to the crowd. They got into the ring and Jackie got on the microphone and made an innuendo about him having the "biggest piece...of chocolate" she had ever seen. Lauren and Joy made innuendos about chocolate and Joy gave Heidenreich a "big Hershey's kiss" as well. MNM then interrupted making their usual entrance. Melina got on the microphone and made a joke about there being "nothing sweeter" than MNM. Michelle got on the microphone and said they were just having fun. Melina said they were just getting fat and they were taking up the spotlight that belongs to MNM. Heidenreich got in her face but she wouldn't back down from him. Melina said she would never be Heidenreich's friend and Heidenreich got depressed. Melina said Heidenreich was a "kindergartner on crack" and Michelle speared Melina and started pounding her. Heidenreich separated them then Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro attacked Heidenreich as the divas headed out of the ring. As Joey and Johnny laid out Heidenreich with the Snapshot, Melina was pulled out of the ring by none other than Rochelle Kennedy, who came out of nowhere. She then kicked Melina in the gut a few times and smashed her face on the steel steps breaking her nose. As Joey and Johnny noticed what Rochelle was doing to Melina, they quickly went out of the ring and Rochelle made a quick escape. Joey and Johnny helped Melina to her feet when...

"Yoo-hoo," a voice called. "Melina, up here." The person was Nicole on the titantron. "Hello. Did you think that I was going to leave Smackdown and go back to RAW and let you start trouble all over again? I don't think so. Guess what? The woman who just attacked you doesn't like you as well. She came to me and asked me to go to Smackdown and take care of your slutty ass. She came at just the right time to kick your ass and to get your act together. I keep warning you, Melina, but you think I'm joking. I'm not. You're not the most dominate female in the WWE. What you really are is a little, loudmouth bitch. So Melina, meet the newest Smackdown diva, Rochelle Kennedy and if I were you, I watch myself and try _not_ to screw up again."

Then the titantron fade to black.

Later, John and Nicole were sitting in the skybox watching the last match of the night: The Undertaker versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield in a no disqualification match for the #1 contender spot for Batista's World Heavyweight title.

At the end of the match, the Undertaker called for the Tombstone. Undertaker lifted JBL but Randy Orton ran in and gave Undertaker the RKO and JBL covered Undertaker for the pin. Nicole was completely shocked but very happy.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "Is my ex-fiancé is on Smackdown now? If he is, thank god I don't have to deal with him."

"Yeah," John said. "But did you see what just happened? Undertaker is gonna go berserk."

"I guess Randy is still pissed that he lost to him at Wrestlemania."

"Yeah."

Back at the arena, as the Undertaker was trying to get up, Randy, from the stage, got on the microphone.

"Undertaker," Randy said, "you better get used to being RKO'd because the Legend Killer is officially on Smackdown."

From the skybox, Nicole smiled as she was happy that Randy was gonna be part of the Smackdown roster and that he wouldn't go after her for what she did at Wrestlemania.


	16. Triple Threat

**Chapter 16: Triple Threat**

Last week had been kind of crazy for both John and Nicole. John would be facing Chris Jericho and Christian for the WWE Championship in a triple threat match at Vengeance, which was six days away, and for Nicole, Randy Orton was drafted to Smackdown, and of course, she was very happy about that.

RAW was in Phoenix, Arizona and Nicole had her first RAW match in four months against Victoria. She was at the arena in the catering room talking to Rochelle on her cell phone.

"_You are not gonna believe this,"_ Rochelle said.

"What?" Nicole said.

"_When Smackdown was over, Melina went to Randy Orton and she told him about you and her little situation with me. And then, he went on to say, 'That little slut doesn't know when to keep her nose out of other people's business. Why would Rochelle come to her?' Then Melina said, 'Because she hates me as much as Nicole does.' And Randy said, 'Probably those two are already becoming 'fast friends' if you know what I mean.'"_

"Eew. If he's thinking like that, he's worse than ever. Did he say what he was gonna do to you or me?"

"_No. He just said try to take her out quickly and Nicole will never find anyone else to go after you. She hesitated because she knew I was gonna attack her if she attacked me from behind. You saw what happened last week."_

"Yes, I did."

"_So what's going on tonight?"_

"Well, I have a match against Victoria tonight."

"_That's good."_

"Yeah. My first RAW match in four months."

"_Okay. Well, I'll let you go so I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay. Bye."

After Nicole ended the call, she felt two arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see it was John.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said kissing Nicole's forehead. "Who were you talking to?"

"Rochelle. She just told me that after Smackdown was over, Melina went to Randy Orton and she told him about me and her. And he called me a slut and said I don't know when to keep my nose out of other people's business. Hey, he's need an attitude adjustment."

"Yeah."

"So are you gonna help me train for my match against Victoria tonight?"

"Yeah. That's why I was looking for you to see if you were up to a little training with me before RAW starts."

"Yeah. I'm up to it."

"Alright, let's go."

Then John and Nicole left the catering room.

Later, RAW was on and John's entrance theme plays and he came out from the curtain with and Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a red ruffled tube top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. The two walked hand and hand down the ramp and got into the ring. John gets on the microphone and says,

"I ain't gonna lie. I mean, I've only been here for two weeks but I'm starting to figure out how things work. One minute I'm teaming with somebody and the next minute my partner is kicking my ass. So right here tonight, we're gonna do it here in the wild, wild west. Jericho wants the biggest prize in sports entertainment, but there is just one problem, Jericho has seen nothing yet! Jericho wants to make it personal, so if he's going to do it, he might as well do it right. I'm calling you out. And I haven't forgotten about Christian either. Forget Vengeance. We are gonna do it real big right now! You want some, come get some!

John and Nicole stand in the ring waiting and Muhammad Hassan's entrance theme played. Muhammad came out from the curtain with Daivari following him and they walked down the ramp to a chorus of boos. As they got in the ring, the crowd chants "USA." Muhammad grabs a microphone and says,

"I'm not surprised because you are out here bitching like the rest of the people here, bitching with nothing to complain about. You were welcomed to RAW with open arms. But me? I was welcomed with nothing but prejudice and hatred. Each week it has gotten worse! I was screwed last week by Steve Austin..."

"'I've been laughed at, I've been spat on, I've been tied to a pole where Daivari gives me spankings," John said as Nicole was cracking up. "'Long, glorious spankings.' Give it up, it's old. I don't care if you're white, black, yellow, red, it don't matter. These people don't hate you because you're Arab-American, they hate you because you're an Asshole-American. I came out here for a fight and if it won't be Christian or Chris Jericho, how about John Cena fights...you."

Then General Manager Eric Bischoff's entrance theme plays and he comes from the curtain to the ramp with a microphone in his hand.

"Now I know that you never had a real general manager, just Teddy Long, a glorified baby sitter," Eric said. "This is my show and that is why you're gonna be defending that WWE title tonight against Muhammad Hassan."

"Is that supposed to be punishment?" John said. "I fought to get the title and I will fight to keep it!"

"Well, then," Muhammad said, "you need to get ready."

Daivari then gets on the microphone and says a bunch of junk. John tosses him out of the ring and then he tries to fight Muhammad again but he backs out and he and Daivari goes to the back. After they were gone, John and Nicole got out of the ring and they walked to the back.

"Well," Nicole said, "that was special. I'm guessing Eric Bischoff is punishing you because you won't kiss his ass."

"Yeah. Eric Bischoff can threaten me all he wants," John said, "but it's not gonna change the fact that I'm still the WWE champion."

"Exactly, but putting you in a title match against Muhammad Hassan of all people? That's not fair."

"I don't care if it's fair or not. The deal is if they want some, they can come get some. You know I'll kick anybody's ass."

"I know that's right."

Several minutes later, John and Nicole were standing at the entrance to the arena. It was after the Intercontinental Championship match between Shelton and RAW's next draft pick, Carlito, who won the match by grabbing the ropes. Carlito came out from the curtain and John and Nicole gave him the dirty look.

"That was cool," Carlito said walking away.

"Well, it's not gonna be cool for you once Shelton and Delancey kick your ass," Nicole said watching Carlito walking away and then turning to John. "You dealt with him before and he did the same thing to you during the United States Championship match on Smackdown last year."

"Well, Carlito is a cheater because that's what he does," John said, "and you did see I kicked his ass at Survivor Series last year when I came back from an injury."

"I was frighten for you when I heard you got stabbed at a nightclub back in your hometown of Boston, Massachusetts, but I was very happy to hear that you pulled through."

"Hey, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

Nicole then kissed John passionately with all of her heart. It was a long kiss until the two noticed Shelton and Delancey coming out from the curtain.

"Shelton, Delancey, we are so sorry," Nicole said.

"Yeah, man. We are," John said.

"Hey, Carlito did the same thing to you," Shelton said. "But just like you, I'm gonna kick his ass and get my title back."

"Well, if that out there was bad enough, how about the wedding of Edge and Lita tonight?" Delancey said. "I mean, as far as I'm concerned, Kane is still moping around and I don't think he'll crash the wedding."

"Delancey, look. Kane can blow a fuse whenever someone tries to make him look stupid," Nicole said, "but Edge and Lita have gone too far with this. I guarantee you that Kane will crash the wedding tonight. Trust me."

"Yeah. I bet you that wedding will be as boring as Eric Bischoff ranting and raving out of his mouth," John said.

"I heard that," Shelton said as everyone laughed.

Later, it was time for the WWE championship match between John and Muhammad Hassan.

Muhammad's entrance theme played and he comes out with Daivari. They walked to the ring and John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. She was wearing a red tie-dye midriff tank top, black shorts, and long black leg warmers for her match against Victoria after this match. They entered the ring and Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. He gets back down, takes off his "The Champ is Here" shirt and Chain Gang visor off and throws them to the crowd. Nicole leaves the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

The two men circle the ring before locking up. John leapfrogs Muhammad and drops him with a shoulder block before clotheslining him over the top rope. John heads outside and knocks over Muhammad and Daivari. John throws Muhammad in the ring but Daivari holds his foot and Muhammad picks up the offence with stomps on John followed by a takedown and mounted right hands to John's face.

Muhammad hits a vertical suplex and covers for a two count. John fights back with right hands and head butts before nailing a few clotheslines and a hip toss takedown. He drops Muhammad and does the "you can't see me." Daivari gets on the apron but John knocks him off. John drops the five knuckle shuffle on Muhammad and then pumps up the shoes. He nails Muhammad with the FU and covers him for the victory!

Nicole gets in the ring and celebrates with John. They both get out of the ring and made their way up the ramp until John gets jumped by Chris Jericho knocking Nicole to the ground. John fights back but Christian shows up and the two men fight over stomping on John. They meet face to face and Christian backs off. Chris kicks John in the ribs and picks up his WWE title. He stares into it as Nicole checks on John. Chris drops the belt and walks away. Nicole checks on John and some referees come out to help him. They help him up and takes him to the back with Nicole following them. When John, Nicole, and the referees reached the locker room, the referees helped John lay on the bench. Then they left and Nicole kneeled down in front of John. Then she grabbed and held onto his left hand.

"Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?" Nicole asked. "You know I got my match against Victoria in a few minutes."

"Yeah. I'll be alright," John said. "Just go win that for me, baby."

Nicole then kissed his hand and his forehead and left the locker room.

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Nicole and Victoria. Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way down to the ring from Los Angeles, California, Victoria."

Victoria walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She stood waiting for Nicole to come out and her entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was walking fast down the ramp with a serious look on her face and it was because of what happened earlier.

Todd Grisham was interviewing Christy Hemme getting attacked by Victoria after a swimsuit contest on Memorial Day and then getting disqualified a couple of weeks later when fighting her. Christy was going to face Victoria at Vengeance. During the interview, Christy was cracked with glass in the back of the head by Victoria and Delancey chased her away.

When Nicole got into the ring, she tackled Victoria and hit a series of clotheslines and a stomp and then threw Victoria to the mat by the hair. Nicole choked Victoria and then things broke down as the referee pulled her off of Victoria. Nicole calmed down for a minute as Victoria got out of the ring. Then Nicole bounced off the ring and hit a suicide dive to Victoria through the ropes. Nicole threw Victoria back in the ring and mounted her again and started choking her some more. The referee pulled Nicole off again and Victoria stood up before Nicole gave her the X Factor and pinned her for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

After the bell, Nicole gets up and the referee raises her left arm in the air. Then Nicole looks down at the unconscious Victoria and smiles at what she did. She then leaves the ring and walks to the back.

Later, after RAW was over, John and Nicole were in their hotel room and Nicole was giving John a massage on his chest and abs with John's head on Nicole's lap while they were on the bed.

"Hmm, that feels good," John said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Nicole said.

"Yeah. You give really good massages."

"Thank you. I couldn't let you sleep with your ribs aching really bad."

"Hey, I slept once through an aching back. I thought it would work and it did."

"Well, you are truly a survivor."

"I know I am."

A few minutes later...

"Okay, I'm done," Nicole said as she finished giving John a massage."

"Thanks, baby," John said. "How about I give you a massage since you gave Victoria a good old-fashioned beatdown."

"Sure, okay."

Nicole then took off her white tank top and black strapless bra and laid on her stomach on the bed. John then started giving her a massage. He started massaging slowly on her back and then on her shoulders. Nicole loved on how John gave her a massage and in her mind, he was very good. A few minutes later, John was done giving Nicole a massage and he noticed that she fell asleep. He then laid awake stroking Nicole's back.

XXX

The next morning, at about 4:00am, Nicole woke up to an empty bed. She wondered where John was. She looked around the room and got up from the bed. She then took her black strapless bra and white tank top from the floor and put them back on. Nicole knocked on the bathroom door and went inside but John wasn't in there. Then she looked through the sliding glass door to the balcony and John wasn't outside. Nicole also noticed that John's cell phone was on the nightstand. Nicole then grabbed a white robe and put it on, put some flip-flops on, and left the hotel room.

She took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked to the ballroom. Thankfully, she found John sitting next to the piano rapping some rhymes and Nicole walked over to him. They were a few people cleaning the place and she stopped a few feet away from him as she listened to him rap some more. After he was done, everyone applauded.

"Thank you," John said as he turned around to see Nicole walking towards him and leaning on the piano next to him.

"That was great," Nicole said. "I was getting lonely up there in the room. I woke up and you weren't there."

"Gentlemen, would you mind leaving us?"

The people stopped what they were doing and they left the hotel room.

"Well, well, well," Nicole said, "I wonder what this is all about."

John then pulled Nicole in front of him and untied her robe opening it. Then he stood up and picked up Nicole and sat her down on top of the piano. John then took off the robe from Nicole and kissed her passionately. He then pushed her down gently and started to unbutton her jeans. He then took them off and pulled Nicole a little to take off her tank top. Then John started to get his way with Nicole on the top of the piano in the ballroom.


	17. Vengeance

**Chapter 17: Vengeance**

It was close to the end of June and Vengeance was in Las Vegas, Nevada also known as "Sin City".

Nicole was at the arena in the hallway reading the latest issue of RAW magazine with John on the cover. The magazine also had an article on Nicole called "Stronger Than Yesterday" which was her rocky road in her first year in the WWE to superstardom at the beginning of her second year. That's what she was reading until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Nicole turned around to see Christy Hemme standing behind her.

"Christy," Nicole said.

"Hey," Christy said hugging Nicole.

"How are you? How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. I'm feeling good. Delancey told me about what you did on RAW last Monday and I wanna say thank you for standing up for me again."

"Hey, we didn't let you down before, we couldn't do it again this time. Victoria got what she deserved and I know tonight, you're ready to bash her brains in."

"Yeah."

Then Delancey came forward.

"Hey, you guys are not gonna believe this," Delancey said. "Vince McMahon called me and told me that Playboy magazine wants me to do a photo shoot for the August issue. The month of my birthday."

"Delancey, that's great," Christy said hugging Delancey.

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said. "Wait. Does Shelton knows about this?"

"Yeah. I told him and he was fine with it," Delancey said. "He also said 'I know every guy would love to see you naked, but only I get the goods of you.'"

"Wow. You and Shelton have been together for seven months and I know that he can't wait to pick up that issue of Playboy magazine for his enjoyment."

"Believe me. Once he sees me on the cover, he'll drop to his knees and bow to me."

"I can just see that once you show the whole world a new side of you."

"Yeah."

Later, Vengeance was on and it was time for the triple threat match for the WWE championship between John, Chris Jericho, and Christian.

Christian's entrance theme played and he comes out with Tyson Tomko. They walked to the ring and Chris' entrance theme plays, he comes out from the curtain and walks down to the ring. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him holding a picket sign that said, "IF YOU WANT SOME, COME GET SOME." Nicole was wearing a black triangular tank top, black leather pants, and her hair in a ponytail. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and John got into the ring with Nicole walking around the ring with the picket sign and giving it to one of the fans. John gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. He gets back down, takes his "The Champ is Here" shirt and Chain Gang visor off and throws them to the crowd. The referee calls for the bell.

All three men squared up to each other and then John and Chris got face to face. Chris slapped him and John took him down but Christian pulled him off and then stomped him. Chris and Christian both stomped John in the corner and then Christian shoved Chris off and choked John in the topes. Chris then shoved Christian away and chopped John in the corner and then sent him hard to the opposite corner. Christian took over with chops on John and then Chris nailed Christian with a clothesline.

Chris nailed a back elbow on Christian and then a pair of elbow drops. Tyson Tomko tripped Chris and then pulled him out and dropped him over the barricade. Back inside and John took over on Christian and hit a hip toss takedown followed by stomps in the corner. Tyson then tripped John, and the referee saw it and ejected him from ringside. Christian was not happy and then walked into John who caught him in the corner and went for the FU, but Christian held onto the ropes and John FU'ed him to the outside. Chris is back in, and hits a reverse elbow on John and then a vertical suplex followed by a baseball slide dropkick.

Chris chopped John in the ropes and worked him over in the corner. Chris walked into a boot when charging in the corner and John took over with right hands to Chris. Chris came back with a bulldog and then went for the Lionsault but John moved and Chris landed on his feet and hit a back elbow and then a baseball slide to send John to the outside. Chris followed out and sent John into the barricade and then tossed the timekeeper on the floor and started to dismantle the announce table. Chris went for a suplex through the table, but John blocked and scored with a DDT on the floor.

Christian is back up and sent John headfirst into the ring steps, and then sent him back inside and covered for two. Christian choked John in the middle of the ring, and then locked in a rear naked choke on the WWE Champion. Christian said John can't see him, and then John came back with clotheslines and then a flying shoulder. John hit the side slam and then went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Chris tripped him and pulled him outside and sent him into the steps. Chris went to get inside, but hit a baseball slide to knock him down and then tossed him inside the ring. Chris came back and went for the Walls of Chris, but Christian kicked him off into John who was getting back in the ring, and then Christian rolled Chris up for a near fall.

Christian went up top but Chris cut him off and then John got back in and hit a powerbomb on Chris as Chris hit the superplex on Christian! John crawled over to Chris but he kicked out at two. John then made the cover on Christian, but he also kicked out. John hit some right hands on Chris, and then a clothesline. John gave Christian a clothesline and then Chris a scoop slam. John hit a drop toe hold on Christian, who landed on Chris and they butted heads. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on both men at the same time and then rolled Chris up but Christian snuck behind John and rolled him up for two. Chris then got a roll up for two, and then Christian and John hit a clothesline on Chris, but they knocked each other down.

Chris went up top but John crotched him, and then sent Christian into him and rolled him up for a near fall. John went for the FU but Christian gouged the eyes and hit the reverse DDT but John kicked out! Christian went outside and grabbed the WWE Title and then Tyson came in behind the referee's back and hit a clothesline on John and then Christian covered for two! John came back and sent Christian over the top to the outside and now Chris is back up and locked in the Walls of Jericho on John in the middle of the ring.

Christian got on the apron and Chris dropkicked him back down and then locked the Walls back in on John! Christian then came in and rolled Chris up for two and then went for the Unprettier. Chris shoved Christian off, and John picked him up for the FU, and then knocked Chris down with Christian's legs and delivered the FU for the win!

Nicole got into the ring and she jumped in John's arms as they celebrated in the ring. They went out of the ring to celebrate with the Chain Gang before John and Nicole made their way up the ramp with John holding up the WWE Championship belt in the air. Then the two went to the back.

"Yes, you did it," Nicole said kissing John. "I knew you would."

"Thanks, baby," John said. "I'm still the champ and nothing and no one is gonna change that."

"That's right."

"Hey, Cena, congratulations," Dave Batista said walking towards John and Nicole.

"Thanks, Dave," John slapping Dave's hand. "So, you ready to kick Triple H's ass?"

"Oh, yes. I'm ready and raring to go. I cannot wait to kick Triple H's ass."

"Well, then, good luck," Nicole said playing a punch to Dave's arm.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys around."

"Alright, man. See ya," John said as Dave walked away.

"Hey," Shelton and Delancey said walking towards John and Nicole.

"Hey," John said turning his head.

"Congratulations," Delancey said. "You did great out there."

"Thank you."

"How's your head feeling?" Nicole asked.

"It's cool. It didn't hurt much."

At the end of the Intercontinental Championship match between Shelton and Carlito, Carlito was loosening the turnbuckle pad and when Delancey tried to stop him, Carlito spit pieces of apple on her face and caused her to fall back on the ground hitting her head.

"Man, Carlito had the nerve to spit that apple in your face and cheat again to win by exposing that turnbuckle and holding your boyfriend's tights," Nicole said.

"Well, I ain't giving up because this time, I'm gonna make sure he doesn't cheat again," Shelton said.

"Well, look. How about, to get your mind off this, you and Delancey come to a club with me and John tonight?"

"Yeah. We're in Sin City and we should go out and party," John said.

"Yeah."

"You know what?" Delancey said. "You're right. We'll deal with Carlito tomorrow night when we go to Anaheim, California for RAW."

"Yeah. Besides, we're in Las Vegas so I might as well get down and party," Shelton said.

"Alright," John and Nicole said.

After Vengeance was over, John and Nicole showered, got dressed, and went back to the hotel to get ready to go to the OPM Nightclub at Caesar's Palace. When they arrived there, they met up with Shelton and Delancey.

"Damn, Nicole, that's a hot outfit you're wearing," Delancey said.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "You're looking very hot yourself."

"Thanks. I got to let out a little."

Nicole was wearing a blue glittery animal print top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. And Delancey was wearing an olive halter bikini top with the front opening like curtains revealing her belly, dark denim jeans, and her hair in a ponytail.

"So, we're ready to go inside?" John asked.

"We're ready," Shelton said.

"Let's go," Nicole said as the four went inside.

The club was kind of dark with colored lights flashing and a lot of people were dancing, drinking, and having a great time. John, Nicole, Shelton and Delancey walked toward the back of the club and they sat down at a private booth.

"Wow. This is nice," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Delancey said.

The gang was enjoying the view of the club when the bartender came forward to them.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The bartender said.

"Champagne for four," John said.

"You got it."

The bartender left the four alone.

"So, John, guess what?" Delancey said.

"What?" John said.

"I was walking back to the locker room and then I heard Chris Jericho and Christian babbling to Eric Bischoff talk about you."

"What did they say?"

"Well, of course they said something like John Cena's a bad champion and blah, blah, blah and Eric then said that he has a solution. Tomorrow night on RAW, there's going to be a six man tag team match with Chris Jericho, Christian, and Tyson Tomko versus you and two partners. And you can pick anyone you want. But if you can't find any partners, it will be three on one."

"When is that pompous asshole gonna leave John alone?" Nicole said.

"When John kiss Eric's ass," Shelton said.

"That is never gonna happen," John said.

"So, do you have any idea who would you want as your tag team partners?" Delancey said.

"I don't know. Hopefully, I'll find somebody."

"I know you will," Nicole said.

Just then, the bartender came over with a bucket and four glasses. He then opened the champagne and poured it in the four glasses, and put the bottle back in the bucket.

"Here you go. Enjoy," The bartender said walking away.

"Thank you," John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey said as they grabbed their glasses.

"Let's make a toast to my boyfriend's first victory on a RAW pay-per-view and to Vince McMahon for having it here in Las Vegas," Nicole said.

"Here, here," the gang said as they took a sip and set their glasses on the table.

"Woo, I feel like dancing," Delancey said.

"Me, too," Nicole said.

"Well, then, let's bust a move," Shelton said.

"I heard that," John said as the four got up and went to the dance floor.

Then all of a sudden, "Get Mine, Get Yours" by Christina Aguilera starts playing in the background.

"Oh, I love this song," Nicole said. "I used to dance and listen to it all the time."

"Well, then, why don't you show me what you got," John said.

"My pleasure."

_Baby, you pretend that things ain't what they seem_

_All this tension on titling just exactly what we should be_

_Now, I don't mind us bein' some kinda casual thing_

_Listen, all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me_

_Can you_

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please-don't-disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Runnin' chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_If you see me with a man, understand that you can't question me_

_The feelings that you caught ain't my fault, can't help your jealousy_

_If you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be commitment free_

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin' hidden underneath the sheets_

_Can you _

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please-don't-disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Runnin' chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours _

_So, come on and freak my body_

_We can get nasty naughty_

_All night a private party_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9-to-5 _

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'_

_'Cause this is a physical lovin'_

_Straight sweatin' our bodies are rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9-to-5_

_We have a physical thing._

_We make love but don't fall in love,_

_(Let me get mine, you get yours)_

_We spend time_

_Just enough so you get yours and I get mine_

_No strings attached_

_I want your body (Let me get mine, you get yours) not your heart_

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please-don't-disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Runnin' chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Yeah_

_Don't be shy_

_I won't bite_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

"You know after listening to that song, I think I wanna leave right now so I can get mine and you get yours," John said.

"Oooh, you are a bad, bad man," Nicole said.

"Damn straight."

Then John and leaned in to kiss Nicole.

XXX

The next morning at about 5:00am, Nicole woke up in John's arms with her head on his chest in the hotel room. She looked up at him and smiled. Nicole then slowly moved John's right arm from around her waist and she slowly got out of bed. Nicole then went to the bathroom, grabbed a white robe hanging from the door, and put it on covering her naked body since she and John made love last night. She then walked over to the sliding glass door to the balcony, slowly opened it, and went outside closing it a little.

She walked over to the ledge and leaned on it as she enjoyed the view of Las Vegas. Nicole was thinking about everything that happened in almost three months and of course, she was thinking about the concert coming up in July. She was still a little scared but knew she had to be confident. Then Nicole felt two arms wrapped around her. She smiled because she knew it was John.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said. "You all right?"

"Mmm-hmm. I'm just thinking about stuff and of course, the concert coming up. I'm still a little scared, though."

"Look, don't worry about that. You'll do great. I believe in you."

"I believe in you too and I love you."

"I love you too."

Then John kissed Nicole as the sun started to come up.


	18. Nicole's Immortal Night

**I've been thinking about this since September of last year before I decided to post this story. I'm pairing Rochelle with Batista! You'll love it. Trust me.**

**Chapter 18: Nicole's Immortal Night**

RAW and Smackdown was in Anaheim, California for a supershow and on RAW, John was gonna be in a six-man tag team match with two partners of his choosing versus Chris Jericho, Christian, and Tyson Tomko.

Nicole and Delancey were at the arena walking down the hallway talking until they stopped to see Rochelle Kennedy leaning on one of the crates reading a magazine.

"Hey, is that Rochelle Kennedy?" Delancey said.

"Yep, that's her," Nicole said. "You wanna meet her?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Then Nicole and Delancey walked over to Rochelle.

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said as she hugged Nicole. "What's up? It's good to see you again."

"You too. Rochelle Kennedy, meet Delancey Scott."

"It's very nice to meet you, Delancey. You are so awesome in the wrestling ring."

"Why, thank you," Delancey said. "You're not too bad yourself. Man, the way you creamed Melina two weeks ago, that was quality."

"Hey, she deserved it and if she tries anything before, during, and after her match against Michelle tonight, it's gonna get worse next week."

"I can't wait."

Just then, Dave came forward.

"Hello, girls," Dave said.

"Hey, Dave," Nicole and Delancey said.

"Well, hello."

"Hi," Rochelle said as she smiled at Dave.

"Dave Batista, World Heavyweight Champion. Welcome to the WWE."

"Rochelle Kennedy. Nice to meet you."

As Dave and Rochelle shook hands and flirted with each other a little, Nicole and Delancey smiled at them knowing that these two already like each other.

"So, Dave, what's up?" Delancey asked.

"Well, you're not gonna believe this," Dave said. "I've been traded to Smackdown."

"You've been traded to Smackdown?" Nicole said. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't believe this. I guess this means goodbye although we do have another supershow in Sacramento next week."

"Yeah, you'll be seeing me next week."

"Okay, well, be seeing you around then," Delancey said as she hugged Dave.

"Alright, then. I'll see you."

"I'm gonna miss you, Big Dave," Nicole said as she hugged Dave.

"Hey, you just stay confident and stay strong. And I guess I'll be talking to you later."

"Guess you will," Rochelle said as Dave walked away.

Nicole and Delancey looked at Rochelle seductively looking at Dave walking away.

"Somebody's got a thing for the Animal," Nicole said.

"Well, he is cute...and suave...just oh-so-good-looking and sexy," Rochelle said.

"Well, now that Dave is on Smackdown, you better try to get with him before Melina does," Delancey said.

"I don't think Melina would want to get with Dave even if she tried."

"Yeah, you're right."

A little later, Nicole was walking in the hallway to the locker room and snuck in because John was in there. John was messing with his stuff and Nicole decided to sneak up on John.

"Guess who," Nicole said as she covered John's eyes.

"My hot and sexy girlfriend," John said.

"Correct."

Nicole uncovered John's eyes and he turned around to face her.

"What's up, baby?" John said as he wrapped his arms around Nicole.

"Well, you're not gonna believe what Dave just told me," Nicole said.

"What?"

"He got traded to Smackdown."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding."

"Man, RAW would have been bigger with two champions."

"Yeah, it would. But hey, at least JBL has someone to bother for the championship which I think is gonna backfire every time."

"Yeah."

"So, have you found two partners for your match tonight?"

"Well, actually I found one and you're not gonna believe who it is."

"Who?"

"None other than the Heartbreak Kid himself, Shawn Michaels."

"Oh, my god. Are you serious?"

"Yep and he's gonna find the third partner for the match tonight."

"Well, I hope it's someone good."

"Hey, don't worry. It's gonna be good. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

John and Nicole then kissed each other.

Later, RAW was on and the first match was the Women's Championship match between Delancey and Victoria.

This was Delancey's first time defending the championship ever since she won it back in April. Trish Stratus really wanted a rematch with Delancey at Backlash, but with her situation with Lita, Trish had to choose between Viscera being her bodyguard to protect her from Kane and getting that rematch. Trish didn't want Kane bothering her anymore so she decided to wait until Kane was gotten rid of, in which the plan was backfired and Trish was taken out by Viscera at Backlash.

Nicole and Delancey were in the back as Victoria was standing in the ring waiting for Delancey to come out.

"Alright, D. Are you ready?" Nicole said.

"Yeah. I am totally ready," Delancey said. "I'm doing this for Christy because I know she wants me to retain this title from the bitch known as Victoria."

"Well, you go out there and show Victoria what you got."

"Thanks, Nicole."

Delancey then walked away and when her entrance theme played, she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian Garcia announced.

Delancey wore a black fishnet cami top with built-in bra and orange pants. Delancey walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans as always and got into the ring. Delancey got on two of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got back down, gave the title belt to the referee, and raised it in the air. Then he called for the bell.

Victoria and Delancey locked it up in the center of the ring and Victoria backed Delancey into the ropes. Then the two locked it up once again and Victoria gave Delancey a shot to knock her down to the mat. Then she gave Delancey a clubbing blow to the back of the head.

Victoria knocked Delancey down to the mat and then she headed to the top rope but Delancey got up and hit Victoria and went for a superplex but Victoria blocked it and came off the top rope with a sunset bomb into a pin for a two count.

Victoria went for the Widow's Peak on Delancey but Delancey countered it into a back slide and then a pin for the three count to pick up the win. Delancey quickly went out of the ring.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee walks over to Delancey, gives her the title belt, and raises her left arm in the air. She then walked to the back to where Nicole saw her match.

"Alright, Delancey. Great job," Nicole said as she gave Delancey a high five.

"Thanks," Delancey said. "I gotta tell you. Victoria is tough, but hey, I kicked her ass at the end."

"Well, you did a pretty good job and I gotta say, she got the best of you but you really showed her."

"Yeah."

Later, it was time for the six-man tag team match between John, Shawn Michaels, and a third partner against Chris Jericho, Christian, and Tyson Tomko.

Christian's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Tyson Tomko following him. They walked to the ring and Chris' entrance theme plays. He comes out from the curtain and walks down to the ring. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a tube top which was denim in the front with the rhinestone astrological sign of Taurus and white lace in the back, zebra print pants, and her hair curled. John and Nicole walked down the aisle and they both got into the ring. John gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. He then gets back down, grabs a microphone, and says,

"Cut the music. The champ is here! But I brought some friends with me tonight! There are two members of the Chain Gang and each of them is ready to kick some ass. I would like to introduce my first partner, the showstopper, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

Then Shawn Michaels' entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain. He does his usual thing with the pyro, walks down the ramp, and gets inside the ring. He grabs a microphone and says,

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, without further...my favorite tag team partner...and soon to be yours...the one...the only...THE IMMORTAL HULK HOGAN!"

Then Hulk Hogan's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain. John and Nicole both were in shock. John was going to wrestle with his childhood hero and Nicole was there to experience it. The crowd goes nuts as Hulk walks down the aisle and gets inside the ring. John, Shawn, and Nicole went to hug Hulk and Nicole was on the verge of crying but didn't want to make a fool of herself. She, Hulk, and Shawn got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Chris start it off. Chris works John in the corner with chops and right hands early on. John gets a boot to Chris's face followed by two clothesline and a sit down hip toss throw. He tags in Shawn who holds his feet out for John to bang Chris' head off of them. Shawn and Chris exchange chops in the middle of the ropes. Shawn hits a flying forearm off the ropes and Christian comes in but Shawn knocks him down and then clocks Tyson. But this allows Chris to hit an enziguri kick to his head. Shawn drops and Tyson comes in with a big powerslam. Shawn is in trouble early.

Christian is tagged in and he works on Shawn in the corner. He talks smack to John as his team picks on Shawn. Chris is tagged back in and he places Shawn in a rear chin lock. The crowd gets behind Shawn who gets to his feet but Chris drops him with a kitchen sink knee off the ropes. Christian comes back in and he pummels Shawn before tagging Tyson who drops Shawn with a straight right hand to the jaw. He works over Shawn and then tags Chris again, who chops Shawn as Tyson holds him in the corner. The fans chant for Hulk but they are silenced by a running bulldog by Chris. Chris misses the Lionsault and Shawn may have a chance for the tag. He crawls and the crowd is going wild. Chris tags Tyson, Shawn gets Hulk! Tyson looks scared as Hulk knocks all men down in the ring! He nails Tyson with a clothesline, then does the "You can't see me" which got John and Nicole excited. Chris attacks Hulk but John tackles him outside the ring. Hulk is getting double teamed in the ring but he hulks right up!

Hulk works his way to his feet as Christian and Tyson smash away on him. John is beating up Chris outside the ring as Hulk hulks up some more. He grabs the heads of both men and smashes them together! He then calls for the crowd! Shawn is in the ring and he cracks Christian in the jaw with sweet chin music. Christian rolls outside the ring as Hulk throws Tyson off the ropes and nails him with a big boot. Hulk and Shawn call for the crowd! Hulk drops the leg on Tyson and covers 1...2…3!

John and Nicole got inside the ring and they raised each other's arms in the air along with Shawn and Hulk. Hulk goes to leave but John grabs him and asks him to pose. Hulk agreed and John points to Nicole for her to pose with the two. Nicole didn't hesitate and she along with Hulk and John both pose to the fans as Shawn puts on Hulk's head band. Then John points to Shawn and he starting posing with Hulk as John and Nicole leaves the ring allowing the veterans to have their part. Before reaching the back, John bows down to Hulk and Nicole blow kisses at him. Then they went to the back.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my, god. Oh, my god!" Nicole said. "Hulk Hogan! Our hero! You got to wrestle with Hulk Hogan as your tag team partner! This is definitely a moment that both of us will never forget."

"Baby, words can't describe how it felt having him as a tag team partner," John said. "Man, I grew up watching the guy all of my life and I never thought I would have him as a tag team partner. God, I'm speechless. I just can't explain it anymore. It was so awesome."

"Yes, it was. Man, if the same thing happened to me, that would be the highlight of my career and you know what? Since Randy is the Legend Killer, Hulk Hogan is probably one legend he can't kill now that you wrestled with him."

"He is gonna be so jealous."

"Oh, yeah."

The two walked back to the locker room still talking about this immortal night.


	19. Cheap Shot, Cheap Talk, Cheap Shock!

**Chapter 19: Cheap Shot, Cheap Talk, Cheap Shock**

It was now July and the day was Independence Day. RAW and Smackdown was in Sacramento, California for a supershow and John and Nicole had already planned to go to Folsom Lake for the fourth of July fireworks.

Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle were in the catering room talking. Delancey has become really good friends with Rochelle since they've met in Anaheim, California.

"So, Delancey, how was your Playboy photo shoot?" Rochelle asked.

"It was fun," Delancey said. "It was a little nerve-wrecking but I kept my cool."

"Sure you did," Nicole said.

"I did, Nicole. If you posed for Playboy, you would go crazy."

"Would I?"

"Yeah."

Delancey and Rochelle laughed.

"Well, I know that Shelton can't wait to get his hands on the issue when it comes out in a couple of weeks," Nicole said, "but Rochelle, have you spoken to Dave since last Monday?"

"Well, he and I have spoken during the Smackdown taping and I believe Dave and I have some things in common," Rochelle said. "I just don't know what."

"Well, you should definitely hook-up with him like right now," Delancey said.

"Delancey, come on. I've known the guy for just a day. At least, give me a chance to find out things about him."

"Alright, we won't push you," Nicole said.

"Besides, if I wanna have a boyfriend, I want the kind of relationship you have with John Cena. I mean, what do you and John have in common?"

"Well, he and I are both Tauruses, we like baseball, we like listening to hip-hop, we're both interested in fitness, we're from states that start with the letter M, I mean, Massachusetts and Missouri do mesh well, and we're both wrestlers."

"Well, I just have to figure out what Dave and I have in common and hopefully, I'm good to have him in my life."

"You just have to work at it," Delancey said. "I remember when I told you that when I broke up with Edge at Survivor Series last year, Shelton came to me because he wanted the chance to be with me and he couldn't wait long. Hell, he already knew things about me."

Rochelle nodded her head.

"Yeah. I really do want to work at it," Rochelle said. "I also hope that my soon-to-be relationship with Dave wouldn't turn to be abusive and almost deadly like it was before back to my father."

"Rochelle, Dave is not like that," Nicole said. "He probably doesn't know about your past but whether he knows or not, he'll never be like that. He seems really interested in you and I know for a fact he wants to get to know you better."

Rochelle nodded her head again.

Later, RAW was on and John was the guest of Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel.

"Tonight, we are not going to see any cheesy deck chairs, or stupid palm trees," Chris said onto the microphone. "I was watching the Cabana earlier and I saw Hulk Hogan, a true superstar as my guest. But there is no bigger star on RAW than myself, but I got the next closest thing. Ladies and gentlemen, and Jericholics of all ages, would you please welcome the WWE Champion, John Cena!"

John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a white collared button-down backless midriff tank top, black pants, a black necktie, and a black hat with her hair curled. John and Nicole walked down the aisle and they get into the ring. John grabs a microphone, sits down on a chair, and Nicole stands next to him.

"I'm back on the Highlight Reel," John said. "Thanks for having me. And it looks like Sac Town is excited tonight!"

"The crowd is excited and so are you," Chris said. "You are doing great, look at you. You're the WWE Champion, have a hit album, getting ready to film your second music video, and has a concert coming up in two weeks with the lovely Nicole Mitchell as the opening act. As everybody knows, I'm the first Undisputed Champion, I have three hit records, done five music videos, and played hundred of concerts including the Download Festival in England where I played in front of 50,000 fans. Let's see the footage, shall we?" He then played footage of his appearance there on the Jeritron 5000. "Now that is how a real rock star does it."

"Well, this is a pretty one sided interview, and you have a lot of good things going, so good luck," John said and he and Nicole went to leave but Jericho pulled him back.

"Wait a minute," Chris said. "What does good luck supposed to mean?"

"What do you want from me?" John said. "I said congratulations."

John and Nicole tries to leave but Chris again pulls John back.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Chris said as he took off his sunglasses. "I want to remind you who it is you're talking to. I have reached legendary status in the 15 years I've been in this business and I'm a much bigger star than you are, Cena. And the only reason people don't realize that is because of what you have and I can take that from you anytime I want."

"So that's what this is about," John said. "The WWE championship. You have done it all, but I can see it in your eyes, hell, I can feel it. You're nothing without the WWE Title." The fans chanted "CENA!" "Listen to them, Chris. That's why you come out here every week and says that you're Chris Jericho tooting your own horn. You're the first to tell everyone that you're on top of the world. Allow me to be the first to tell you that you're an asshole. You come out here everytime telling everyone the exact same thing. Yo, man, wake up. These people ain't stupid. It's all about real recognizing real. I remember, all of you remember when RAW really was Jericho. But now Jericho is cheap. You see, you've taken every single thing you've done, the Highlight Reel, your championships, everything and covered it in a big bag of cheap sauce. Y2J, homie, I look at you and see Y2Cheap."

Chris looked down and then slapped John. Nicole then stepped away from John and he tackled Chris down, hammered away on him, and both men traded right hands. John then took Chris down with a shoulder block and Chris backed out of the ring. The referees came down and escorted Chris to the back and then John ran out of the ring, took a blow up hand from one of the fans, got back in the ring and did a middle finger salute with it. Then John and Nicole went to the back.

"Alright, now it's getting personal," Nicole said. "Jericho is now really getting to you to get the WWE title."

"Hey, when he attacked me from behind last month and I gave him a beatdown, I said I was gonna make it personal," John said.

"Well, Jericho's been out of it since he started bad mouthing Shelton for the Intercontinental Championship. He really needs to let go."

"He needs to. So you excited about accompanying Hulk Hogan to ringside?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm so excited about that. And of course, Delancey will be joining me because with what happened with Shelton and all that. She needs some excitement for tonight, especially with her being Sgt. Slaughter's assistant for the Bikini Bootcamp competition."

"She definitely needs that."

Then it was time for the tag team match between Kurt Angle and Carlito versus Hulk Hogan and Shawn Michaels.

Earlier, Hulk Hogan was a guest on Carlito's Cabana and after Kurt Angle and Carlito made derogatory comments about his 16-year-old daughter Brooke, Hulk attacked them and found himself the victim of Kurt and Carlito before Nicole, Delancey, and Shawn Michaels came to his rescue. Then Shawn went to General Manager Eric Bischoff and demanded a tag team match.

Carlito's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain and walks to the ring. Then Kurt's entrance theme plays, he comes out from the curtain and walks down to the ring. Then Shawn Michaels' entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain and does his usual thing with the pyro. He walks down the ramp and gets inside the ring and Hulk's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a green camouflage jumpsuit, a patriotic bikini top, and a green camouflage cap. The crowd goes nuts as the three walked down the aisle and get inside the ring. Hulk, Nicole, and Delancey were pumping out the crowd and Nicole, Delancey, and Shawn got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Hulk and Carlito started things off with a tie up and Hulk shoved him down to the mat. Carlito tagged in Kurt and he and Hulk tied up and Hulk shoved him down to the mat too. Hulk wrenched the arm of Kurt and then tagged in Shawn but Kurt got a knee to the gut and right hand. But Shawn came back with an arm drag and then an arm bar. Kurt pulled Shawn down by his hair and tagged Carlito, who walked into another arm drag and an arm bar.

Shawn tagged Hulk and Hulk hit a big right hand. He then hit a clothesline to knock Carlito down. Hulk slammed him and sent him into the boot of Shawn and tagged him in again. Carlito grabbed Shawn by the hair and got him in his corner and tagged in Kurt. Kurt sent Shawn to the corner and kicked away at him but Shawn came back with some chops to the chest. Shawn hit a boot in the corner and then a clothesline. Carlito came in but Shawn knocked him down and then tossed Kurt to the outside. Hulk came in and tossed Carlito out.

Carlito tags in Kurt is in control of Shawn in the corner and went for a belly to belly from the top, but Shawn knocked him down and hit the elbow from the top. Shawn started to tune up the band but Carlito distracted him and then Kurt went for a cheap shot but Shawn caught him with some chops. Carlito then hit a knee to the back on the apron, and Shawn walked into a belly to belly from Kurt for two. Carlito tagged in and hit a chop to knock Shawn down before stomping him. Carlito choked Shawn in the ropes and then distracted the referee allowing Kurt to his an elbow to the throat on the apron.

Kurt tagged in and hit a back suplex on Shawn for two before sending him to the corner and tagging Carlito in. Carlito distracted the referee and Kurt choked Shawn with the tag rope. Shawn battled both men out of the corner, but Carlito took him down with a suplex for another two before tagged Kurt back inside. Kurt hit a snapmare into a bear hug on the mat as the fans got behind Shawn. Shawn fought out and went for a dropkick but Kurt held the ropes and the mocked Hulk before locking in the Ankle Lock, but Shawn kicked him away. Kurt went for the Angle Slam, but Shawn reversed into a huge DDT and both men are down.

Kurt tagged Carlito, and Shawn got the tag to Hulk. Carlito backed off, but Hulk unloaded with right hands and then took him down with a big boot. Kurt then charged at Hulk, but Hulk back dropped him to the outside and then scored with the Leg Drop on Carlito for the victory.

Nicole and Delancey got into the ring as they raise the hands of Shawn and Hulk. They celebrated their victory in the ring and Hulk asked Nicole and Delancey to pose with him and Shawn. They agreed and went to pose with them. As Hulk, Nicole, and Delancey celebrated in the ring, Shawn out of nowhere nailed Hulk with Sweet Chin Music! Nicole fell down on the mat and Delancey was in the corner in shock as Shawn stared down at Hulk who was out cold and then the crowd went silent. Shawn then left the ring and Nicole and Delancey went to check on Hulk. The referees came down to help him and Nicole and Delancey left the ring to let the referees do their job. They went to the back.

"Okay, what just happened?" Delancey said. "Please tell me what just happened was my imagination."

"I'm afraid it wasn't," Nicole said. "Just last week, Shawn tagged with my boyfriend and Hulk Hogan; now this week, right in front of us on the fourth of July, he kicks him in the face. This...I can't believe it. I can't _believe_ he did this. Why?"

"I don't know, Nicole. I don't know."

Later, Smackdown was on and it was the Divas match between Melina and Rochelle. This was Rochelle's wrestling debut and Nitro and Mercury weren't allowed at ringside before, during, and after the match because they would try to do something for Melina to win the match. Nicole and Delancey were in the back as Melina was standing in the ring waiting for Rochelle to come out.

"Alright, Rochelle," Nicole said. "This is your wrestling debut. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I am totally ready," Rochelle said. "I'm doing this for Michelle because Melina is gonna get what she deserves: a good old-fashioned ass beating. She better pray I don't hurt her worse."

"Well, you go out there and show Melina that you're a diva not to be messed with," Delancey said.

"Thanks," Rochelle said. "Wish me luck."

Rochelle then walked away and when her entrance theme, "A Thing Called Love" by the Darkness played, she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony Chimel announced.

Rochelle wore a black midriff tank top with blue suspenders, and black pants. Rochelle walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Rochelle then posed in the middle of the ring and the referee then called for the bell.

Rochelle and Melina locks up and Rochelle gets Melina in a fatal chokehold. Melina elbows Rochelle three times in the gut and hits a bulldog slam for a two count. Melina yells at the referee as Rochelle knocks down Melina after she turns her back. Rochelle kicks on her several times before picking her up by the hair and tossing her across the ring several times. Rochelle knocks her over and then steps on her hair pulling her arms before giving her a double dropkick to the back of the head and pinning her for a two count. Rochelle gets a boot on Melina a few times and she tackles her and slams her head off the mat. Rochelle again throws Melina by the hair across the ring. Then Rochelle kicks her in the gut and picks her up for a power slam. Rochelle then picks Melina up and goes for her finishing move called Traffic Jam which is a bulldog slam. Then Rochelle covers Melina 1...2...3.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

After the bell, Rochelle gets up and the referee raises her left arm in the air. Then Rochelle looks down at the unconscious Melina and smiles at what she did. She then gets in her face and says, "This is what happens when you screw up." Rochelle then leaves the ring and walks to the back to where Nicole and Delancey saw her match.

"Alright, Ro-ro. Great job," Nicole said as she gave Rochelle a high five.

"Thanks," Rochelle said. "Ro-ro?"

"Yeah. Ro-ro, your new nickname," Delancey said as the three divas laughed. "That was awesome. You sure showed Melina."

"Hey, I hope she learned her lesson and hopefully her little boyfriends won't put their hands on another diva again."

"Rochelle," Dave said coming forward. "Great job out there. You sure are tough."

"Why, thank you, Dave. I've watched you in the ring a lot of times and you're tough as well. You are the Animal."

"Well, I got my match with Christian, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Then Dave walked away with Rochelle seductively looking at him.

"I think I figured out one thing you and Dave have in common," Delancey said.

"What's that?" Rochelle said.

"Both you guys are animals," Nicole said as the girls laughed.

After Smackdown was over, John and Nicole were in their hotel room getting ready to go to Folsom Lake to watch the fireworks. John was already dressed and he was waiting for Nicole. Minutes later, Nicole opened the door and came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap tank top, denim jeans, black flip-flop sandals, and her hair curled.

"Wow. You are looking more beautiful as always," John said.

"Thanks," Nicole said as she smiled.

"So, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Nicole grabbed her jean jacket, put it on, and she and John left the hotel room.

About thirty minutes later, the two arrived at Folsom Lake. They got out of the car and walked over to the beach area. The two found a shady spot where they wanted to see the fireworks alone together. As John and Nicole sat down on the blanket which Nicole set down, John had his arm around Nicole and she put her head on his shoulder as they watched the fireworks.

"It's so beautiful out here," Nicole said.

"Yeah and it's so quiet," John said.

"My family and I used to sit in the backyard back in St. Louis to see the fireworks. And now, this year, I'm doing it with you. I find this fourth of July to be romantic."

Then John leaned in and kissed Nicole. Then he pushed her down onto the blanket and went to kiss Nicole again. John then moved to her neck and started to kiss there until Nicole pushed him away and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" John said.

"I don't think we should do this here," Nicole said. "I mean, there may be some people here and we don't wanna get caught."

"Well, not a lot of people are here and nobody can see us. Besides, we're not gonna have sex here. We're just gonna make out and we can really do it when we get back to the hotel."

"Wow, this fourth of July is romantic. You always have such good ideas."

"I know."

Then John went back to kissing Nicole. After a few minutes, he moved to her neck and started to kiss there. Nicole loved the way John was kissing her neck and it caused her hands to grab and squeeze his butt. John felt that and he looked at her and smiled. John kissed Nicole's lips again and he went to take off her jean jacket. While John was still kissing Nicole, he had his right hand under Nicole's tank top and grabbed her breast. Nicole moaned as she took her right hand under John's shirt to feel his back. John pulled away from Nicole and looked at her with a smile.

"I betcha you wanna leave right now, huh?" John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I think the fireworks just set off a flame for both of us."

"I heard that."


	20. The New RAW

**NOTE: If I have any spelling or grammar mistakes, please ignore them because I type so fast, sometimes I miss words, grammar, or misspell words. Also, in the next chapter, get ready for the concert in Philadelphia and another pairing. A hint: it involves one of John and Nicole's relatives.**

**Chapter 20: The New RAW**

Things were about to get interesting later that night on RAW especially with last week getting crazy and having a shocker at the end. RAW was in East Rutherford, New Jersey and Nicole and Delancey were shopping at a clothing store to find an outfit for Delancey for the concert in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania next Tuesday.

"How about this one?" Nicole said holding a black corset top with red lace at the top and red ribbon that ties in the front and denim jeans.

"Nah. I need something more festive," Delancey said. "I need something like..." Delancey walked over to another rack of clothes and she picked up a black halter draped top with sliver sequins across the front and denim jeans with flower, bird, and butterfly embroidery. "...this."

"Wow. I like this outfit. Yeah, you should definitely get this one, Delancey."

"Yeah. That's why I picked it out."

Just then as Delancey went to buy her outfit, Nicole's cell phone rang. She took it out of her purse and saw that John was calling her. Nicole answered the call.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Little Nicky. What's up?" John said.

He was at the arena.

"Little Nicky?"

"Yeah. Nicky is short for Nicole and hey, I rather give you another nickname especially after one of Adam Sandler's movies."

"Yeah. Little Nicky sounds cute."

"Hey, listen. How about after RAW, you and Delancey come to this club in New York with me and Shelton? It's only about 16 minutes away."

"Yeah, we love to."

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Nicole ended the call.

"What are we doing later?" Delancey said.

"Well, John and Shelton wants us to go with to a club in New York after RAW is over," Nicole said.

"Hey, you know I'm down for that." Nicole and Delancey gave each other a high five. "So, are you gonna find an outfit for the next Tuesday?"

"D, I don't need to buy an outfit for the concert next Tuesday. I already got that taken care of. I designed a one strap tank top as a basketball jersey of the Philadelphia 76ers. Since John loves doing the throwback thing. I thought I should take a crack at it for the summer tour."

"Wow, that sounds awesome."

"Yeah."

Later, RAW was on and John's entrance theme plays and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Earlier, John and RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff were backstage arguing about something and John shoved Eric and walked off.

Nicole was wearing a black bustier, a black low halter draped top, black pants, and her hair straight. The two walked hand and hand down the ramp and got into the ring. John gets on the microphone and says,

"Make some noise up in here, because the champ is here!" The fans cheered. "It feels good to be out here, but I'm having a bad day. Eric Bischoff is up my ass. 'You're a bad champion. You're a disgrace to the WWE Championship. Don't do this, don't do that.' Get out of my face, man. You sound like my mother from junior high. And then I got Y2Cheap coming out here and saying that last week, he kicked my ass?"

Then John gave the microphone the Nicole.

"Hey, everyone. You saw it, I saw it. These two turned that son of a bitch to the Jerry Springer show."

Then Nicole gave the microphone back to John.

"It seems that Jericho seems to believe he can take that title from me anytime he wants and there lies the problem," John said. "This is Chain Gang and we solve problems. The solution is simple, if you want some...come get some!"

John gave the title and the microphone to Nicole and they both stood out in the ring waiting and Eric Bischoff's entrance theme plays. Eric walks down the ramp to a chorus of boos, and as he got in the ring, he grabs a microphone and says,

"It's like I was trying to get through your thick skull backstage. This is about that WWE Title. You don't defend it when you want to, you defend it when I want you to. You had an opportunity to get on my good side, but no! Now you're gonna see what happens when I throw my weight around."

Nicole gives the microphone to John and he says,

"Gees, Nicole. It looks to me as if Bischoff is physically threatening me."

Then Chris Jericho's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain.

"Wait a second, Jericho. Stop right there," Eric said. "Now I know you would love to get into the ring right now, but why get your hands dirty on a thug like this?"

"Hey, you keep saying 'thug' again, you two seconds away from getting an ass-whipping, alright?" John said. "Come on, Chris. Get in the ring and let's settle this right here, right now."

"Wait a minute. There is no reason for it. You can get something better by waiting. And that is why you're gonna be defending that WWE Title at Summerslam against Chris Jericho!

"Thank you so much, Mr. Bischoff," Chris said. "I said that last week I will take that title anytime I want and I will do it because I have to. You, John Cena, are a disgrace and you call me cheap when you are cheapening the legacy of the championship just by having it. You are right, Mr. Bischoff. Cena is not championship material. You are nothing but a thug, a low down thug. You don't deserve to be the champion. I am the one that deserves the title. Look at me when I'm talking to you. And when I beat you, and I'm going to beat you, I am going to go on to become a bigger superstar than ever before. I'm gonna do it all. I will sell more records, I'll be in the movies, the magazines, and be the biggest superstar in the WWE."

John mocked Chris and said,

"Get off yourself. Get off your own nuts. This ain't about being a superstar. It's not about selling records, starring in movies, or being in the magazines, it's about real recognizing real. It's about taking care of those that take care of you and you got a problem with the way I dress, the way I act, the way I do, homie, we're here. "et's settle it right now."

John then takes off his "The Champ is Here" shirt and Chain Gang visor off and throws them to the crowd.

"You know, Cena, I could come in that ring, but I'm not going to," Chris said, "because my crystal ball has a prediction. At SummerSlam, there will be a new WWE Champion...and his name is Chris Jericho."

Chris then left and Eric was laughing. John and Nicole turned around to see Eric laugh. John was sarcastically laughing and then said,

"So Eric Bischoff and Chris Jericho were in cahoots. Well, I guess that makes you a team. And since your teammate isn't here and I got a problem with your team, maybe we should settle it up right now."

Then John picked up Eric and walked around the ring carrying him. Eric kept yelling at John for him to put him down. And then John delivered to FU to Eric. Nicole gave the microphone to John and he said,

"Welcome to the new RAW, bitch."

John and Nicole then left the ring and went to the back.

"Wow, that was fun," Nicole said.

"Yeah, it was," John said as he put his left arm around Nicole. "I know you might think that was wrong but Eric Bischoff has gotten on my last nerve."

"I do think that was wrong, but Eric's been on your ass since you got here and you know what? He got what he deserved."

"Damn right. I wonder what he's gonna do to me next week."

"Well, I don't know and I don't care. He can try all he wants to take the WWE title from you. It won't work."

"Hey, it's like I always say, 'If you want some, come get some.'"

"That's right."

A little later, John and Nicole were in the locker room on the couch watching RAW. They were watching the part where Edge and Lita were shown walking towards the ring and Matt hardy came out of nowhere and shoved Edge into a sliding door and hammered away at him as Lita screamed to stop. Matt ran for it as some security referees went to get him. Then someone knocked on the door. Nicole opens it to see Delancey at the doorway.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said as she stepped inside.

"Hey, D," Nicole said closing the door.

"Hey, John."

"Hey, Delancey," John said.

"Were you watching RAW? Did you see who just attacked Edge?"

"Yes, I did," Nicole said. "Oh, my god. I bet Matt Hardy is pissed to see Lita with that low-life jackass."

"Yes. Hey, how about after the match, we mess with Edge and Lita."

"Yeah. Let's do that now."

"Come on."

"I'll be right back."

"Have fun," John said as Nicole and Delancey left the locker room.

After the Edge versus Kane match, in which Kane won by disqualification, Edge and Lita were coming out from the curtain and Nicole and Delancey were following them.

"Aw, if it isn't the little crybaby, Edge," Nicole said.

"Who just had his ass whipped by none other than Matt Hardy," Delancey said.

"So, who's the real one-eyed monster now?"

"Obviously, the red-headed slut whose eye needs to get punched out."

"Yeah, definitely."

"So, Edge, I guess I don't have bother you anymore now that Matt Hardy on your coattail now, huh? Well, that's good. Because I tried my best to get you to get your act together. I hope that Matt Hardy will do the work for me because you're nothing but a manwhore _and_ an asshole."

Nicole and Delancey walked away with Edge and Lita looking angrily at them.

Later after RAW was over, John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey took a 16-minute drive to New York to a club called 420 Bar and Lounge. When they got inside, they took their seats and ordered their drinks.

"Well, this is a nice place," Delancey said.

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said. "I'm surprised that we had to come to New York to hang out at a club when we should still be in East Rutherford, New Jersey."

"Hey, I tried to find a club there but New York seemed to be the place," John said.

"At least it didn't take long for us to get here," Shelton said.

"I understand," Nicole said as the bartender came over with the drinks and walked away.

"You know what, John?" Delancey said. "I think what you did wasn't wrong at all. I mean, Eric Bischoff has gotten on your nerves, he dragged Shelton into this mess with Carlito, and I think he should give Shelton a no-disqualification match for the Intercontinental Championship."

"You know what, D?" John said. "You're right. Maybe he will because Carlito has gotten away with it a few times and he won't get away with it again. I betcha Eric is already planning his zero tolerance policy right now."

"Honey, I wish we can tell Eric Bischoff to kiss our big butts," Nicole said.

"Well, here's to telling Eric Bischoff is kiss our big butts," Shelton said.

"Here, here," everyone said as they raised their glasses and took a tip.

"Hey, I know my butt has gotten a little big," Nicole said.

"Well, you do have a nice ass," John said looking at Nicole's butt.

"Alright, everyone. It's karaoke time," the emcee said on the stage and everyone applauded. "For all tourists that don't know how the rules go in the club, here it is, plain and simple. You're the judge. If you hate 'em, tell 'em. If you like 'em, let them perform. Be loud, be fair, and be generous if you like what you hear. So, come on, do we have any volunteers here tonight?" Everyone raised their hands and were shouting. "How about the pretty blonde over there in the back? How about you?"

"Me?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, Nicole. You do it," John said. "You gotta get ready for your first concert next week in Philadelphia."

"Yeah, Nicole. How about it?" Delancey said.

Nicole paused for a minute.

"Well, okay. But only...if you sing with me, Delancey."

"Me?"

"Please, Delancey. A true Women's Champion wouldn't be chicken to sing onstage."

"I hate to agree with Nicole but it's true," Shelton said.

"Okay. You owe me," Delancey said as she and Nicole got up from the booth and went up to the stage.

They each grabbed a microphone and waited for the DJ to play a song. The DJ started playing the introduction of the instrumental version of "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by LeAnn Rimes. Nicole and Delancey knew that song very well and they started to sing.

_(Nicole)_

_Under a lovers' sky _

_Gonna be with you _

_And no one's gonna be around _

_If you think that you won't fall _

_Well just wait until _

_Til the sun goes down _

_(Nicole and Delancey)_

_Underneath the starlight - starlight _

_There's a magical feeling - so right _

_(Nicole)_

_It'll steal your heart tonight _

_(Nicole and Delancey)_

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss _

_But you know _

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark _

_You'll surrender your heart _

_But you know _

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_No, you can't fight it _

_It's gonna get to your heart _

_(Nicole)_

_There's no escape from love _

_Once a gentle breeze _

_Weaves it's spell upon your heart _

_No matter what you think _

_It won't be too long _

_Til your in my arms _

_(Nicole and Delancey)_

_Underneath the starlight - starlight _

_We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right _

_(Nicole)_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight _

_(Nicole and Delancey)_

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss _

_But you know _

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart _

_But you know _

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_No you can't fight it _

_(Nicole)_

_No matter what you do _

_The night is gonna get to you _

_Don't try then_

_You're never gonna win _

_(Nicole and Delancey)_

_Underneath the starlight - starlight _

_There's a magical feeling - so right _

_(Nicole)_

_It will steal your heart tonight _

_(Nicole and Delancey)_

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss _

_But you know _

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark _

_You'll surrender your heart _

_But you know _

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_No, you can't fight it _

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss _

_But you know _

_Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark _

_You'll surrender your heart _

_But you know _

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_No, you can't fight it _

_It's gonna get to your heart_

Everyone in the club applauded and Nicole and Delancey hugged each other for a job well done. Then they looked at John and Shelton and winked at them.


	21. Opening Night

**NOTE: A special thanks to Beck Provow from for letting me use this song, "True Love" for this chapter.**

**Chapter 21: Opening Night**

Last night on RAW, John was in a lumberjack match against Snitsky, which wasn't much of a punishment for what he did to General Manager Eric Bischoff. John ended up winning the match with the help of some of the RAW superstars. The following Monday, John was gonna be part of Battle of the Bands against Chris Jericho and his band Fozzy. The real bombshell drop for Nicole was that she would be facing Delancey for the Women's Championship at Summerslam. This was all Lita's idea to break Nicole and Delancey's friendship apart all because they made fun of her and Edge after Matt Hardy attacked him. Nicole didn't want to face Delancey for the title but also knew that this was her fifth attempt to win the Women's Championship. During the confrontation between Delancey, Lita, and Edge while they were interviewed with Todd Grisham, it was revealed that Lita went to Eric Bischoff for her idea and he seemed to like it since Nicole was going out with John. Delancey wanted to beat the hell out of Lita regardless of whether she won or lost the match at Summerslam.

The next night was the concert in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and Nicole was the opening act.

Nicole was in her dressing room putting on her makeup. She had already done her hair, which was part of it a ponytail in the back and the rest of it hanging down in curls. She was also wearing the custom made Philadelphia 76ers one-strap tank top and light denim jeans with sequin designs of roses and stars on them. After Nicole finished putting on her makeup, she put on the necklace that John gave her for her birthday. It really gave her a lot of luck. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole said.

"It's John," John said.

"Come in."

John opened the door and went inside the dressing room. He then closed the door.

"Hey," John said as he pulled a chair and sat next to Nicole.

"Hey," Nicole said as she turned around to face John.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"You still nervous?"

"Yeah, I'm still nervous and I'm still a little scared."

"Hey, look. Don't worry. You're just gonna sing three songs, you'll be fine."

"Okay. John, I never got the chance to thank you for bringing me here. I mean, the concert, me being the opening act, it's just the beginning for me and of course, if you can handle both a wrestling career and a music career, then so can I. I really wanna thank you, John. I really do."

"Hey, you are so welcome, Nicole. I knew that there was something in you that I wanted to bring out of you and it was your voice. Winning the championship at Wrestlemania wasn't the only thing that was the beginning for me; you coming into my life was the next thing that was the beginning for me. I like returning favors to the fans and that's why I wanted to return the favor to you."

"That's what I love about you, John. You're so caring and so wonderful. I am so lucky to have you."

"No. I'm lucky to have you."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

"Well, you got about 10 minutes to go," John said as he got up from the chair, "so I'll see you out there."

"Okay," Nicole said as John left the dressing room.

Nicole had a feeling that the conversation gave her a boost of confidence to perform. About 5 minutes later, Nicole left her dressing room and walked down to the dancers' dressing room.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said when she stepped inside.

"Hey, Nick," Amy said.

Amy, along with three of her backup dancers Zack, Damien, and Teresa were finished getting ready to perform. They were all wearing black tank tops and denim jeans.

"So you guys ready?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, we are so ready," Teresa said.

"Man, I can't believe we're dancing for you and that you're opening up for the WWE Champion, John Cena," Zack said.

"Man, my brothers are gonna be so jealous," Damien said.

"You guys are so lucky my sister is a WWE diva and that she's dating John," Amy said.

"Hey, you're the lucky one," Teresa said. "And besides, speaking of John, I couldn't help but notice that you were flirting with his cousin."

"What?" Zack and Damien said.

"Amy, is that true?" Nicole said.

Amy couldn't say anything. In fact, her flirtation with John's cousin Marc Predka, also known as Tha Trademarc, started when she met him at Nicole's birthday party back in May. Either one couldn't fess up saying that they like each other.

"Come on, Amy. Admit it," Zack said.

"Yeah. When we were rehearsing last month, you couldn't stop looking at him," Damien said.

"Amy, are what they're saying is true about you flirting with my boyfriend's cousin?" Nicole said.

"Alright, I admit it," Amy said finally speaking up. "Nicole, I have a crush on Marc. There, you satisfied?"

"I'm very satisfied. I don't want to push you into anything, Amy, but I know that you never had a boyfriend because you thought they would be insecure about your dancing. But Marc, back in rehearsal, he said that you were very talented. He seemed very interested in your dancing."

"Amy, you have got to hook up with Marc," Teresa said, "and I have a feeling that Marc wants to hook up with you as well."

"We'll see because after the concert, we're going to be hanging out at the club along with John, Shelton Benjamin, Nicole, and Delancey Scott," Amy said.

Just then, Marc opened the door and walked inside the dressing room.

"Okay, you guys. It's time," Marc said.

"Alright, we'll be right out," Nicole said.

Before Marc left, he smiled at Amy and then he left. Nicole turned her head to Amy and smiled at her.

"Alright, you guys," Nicole said. "Let's have a good time. Be confident, be strong, and let's show Philadelphia what we got."

Everyone applauded and left the dressing room. Then they were walking to the curtain to where the stage was. Delancey and Shelton then came forward.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said.

"Oh, hey, Delancey," Nicole said.

"So are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm so ready. I'm just freaking out a little."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," Shelton said.

As Nicole, Amy, and the backup dancers reached the curtain, Nicole opened it a little and looked inside the theater. The place was packed and Nicole knew her mom and dad would be sitting at the front to see her and Amy perform. They were going to see the girls after the concert. Nicole took a deep breath and said,

"Okay. Okay. I'm so ready."

"Alright, then. Good luck," Shelton said.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

Then John came forward.

"Knock 'em dead, princess," John said.

"I will," Nicole said as she kissed John.

Just then, the lights went out and Marc came out into the spotlight with a microphone in his hand.

"Alright, Philadelphia. How you feeling?" Marc said as the crowd cheered. "Alright, we have a great opening act for you guys tonight. You may know her as one of the Divas of the WWE, she's also my cousin's leading lady. Y'all gotta check this girl out, she'll blow you away. Philadelphia, please welcome, Nicole Mitchell!"

The crowd cheered and the spotlight went out. A minute later, the music started to play and the lights came back onto the stage where Nicole, Amy, and the backup dancers were. The first song Nicole was singing was the cover of Soul 4 Real's "Candy Rain."

_My love, do you ever dream of_

_Candy coated raindrops?_

_You're the same, my candy rain_

_Have you ever loved someone_

_So much you thought you'd die_

_Giving so much of yourself_

_It seems the only way_

_Tell me what you want and I_

_And I will give it to you_

_'Cause you are_

_My love, do you ever dream of_

_Candy coated raindrops_

_You're the same, my candy rain_

_My love_

_Did you ever dream that it could be so right_

_I never thought that I would find_

_All that I need in life_

_All I want, all I need now I know_

_I know I found it in you_

_I found it in you_

_'cause you are _

_My love, do you ever dream of_

_Candy coated raindrops_

_You're the same, my candy rain_

_My love, do you ever dream of_

_Candy coated raindrops_

_You're the same, my candy rain_

_My love, do you ever dream of_

_Candy coated raindrops_

_You're the same, my candy rain_

_Candy coated raindrops_

_Candy coated raindrops_

_My love, do you ever dream of_

_Candy coated raindrops?_

_You're the same, my candy rain_

The song faded and the crowd cheered. The dancers left the stage to rest before the last song.

"How are you guys feeling tonight?" Nicole said as the crowd cheered. "You know, I never thought I would be doing this but someone you know very well believed in me just like you guys believed in him. Which is why I'm singing this next song because I consider John Cena my true love, someone who immediately saved my life from going into depression after everything I've been through in my first year in the WWE. John, this is for you."

Then, the next song "True Love" started to play. It was actually a nice slow pop song.

_Could this be (Yeah, could it be?)_

_Could this be (oh-yeah)_

_Could this be True Love?_

_I open my eyes every morning_

_Only to see your face_

_Everywhere I look keep reminding me_

_of you_

_and the things you do_

_All the simple things that you say_

_And I'm stuck dreaming about you_

_you're always on my mind_

_Can't think straight_

_Can't operate_

_Without you, by my side_

_Do you feel, what I feel?_

_Cause I'm wondering_

_Could this be, True Love?_

_Oh baby, come to me_

_share with me this_

_True Love_

_Now even a simple touch_

_sends me over the edge_

_I can't handle being apart from you_

_all the time_

_should be mind_

_Can't push this need away_

_And now your turning my fantasies_

_into something that's real_

_Since the first date_

_Can't moderate_

_How far I'm falling for you_

_Do you feel, what I feel?_

_Cause I'm wondering_

_Could this be, True Love?_

_Oh baby, come to me_

_share with me this_

_True Love_

_You got me wondering_

_And I need an answer now_

_Will it be, you and me?_

_Together Forever, just tell me_

_Do you feel, what I feel?_

_Cause I'm wondering_

_Could this be, True Love?_

_Oh baby, come to me_

_share with me this_

_True Love_

_Do you feel, what I feel?_

_Cause I'm wondering_

_Could this be, True Love?_

_Oh baby, come to me_

_share with me this_

_True Love_

After the song was over, the crowd cheered, Amy and the backup dancers came back to the stage, and the last song "Sister" started to play.

_She won't get off the phone, she won't leave me alone_

_When I'm talking to that guy_

_She can be a real nightmare, gets me to do her hair_

_And says it never turns out right_

_But when I put on a face, she can tell_

_Cause she knows me so well_

_Closer than my closest friend, someone who will be there till the end_

_My sister, sister_

_Deeper than the deepest sea, no one loves you like your family_

_My sister, sister_

_She reads my diary, she borrows clothes from me_

_And I never get them back again_

_And she (and she), locks the bathroom door, says five minutes more_

_And an hour later I'm still not in_

_And sometimes we fight, every family does, oh yeah_

_But that can't change our love_

_Closer than my closest friend, someone who will be there till the end_

_My sister, sister_

_Deeper than the deepest sea, no one loves you like a family_

_My sister, sister_

_To celebrate the good times, to help me through the hard times_

_To bring me down to earth, remind me what's important_

_And who comes first? Who comes first?_

_Gotta tell me who I'm talking 'bout_

_My sister, sister_

_(Oh yeah) and who comes first? Ain't no doubt about it_

_Who I'm talking 'bout_

_My sister, sister_

_She watches out for me, I know she'll always be_

_By my side_

_By my side_

_Closer than my closest friend, someone who will be there till the end_

_My sister, sister_

_Deeper than the deepest sea, no one loves you like a family_

_My sister, sister_

_Closer than friend, someone who will be there till the end_

_My sister, sister_

_Deeper than the deepest sea, no one loves you like a family_

_My sister, sister_

After the song was over, the crowd cheered and Nicole, Amy, and the backup dancers bowed to them.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the main choreographer and my younger sister, Amy Mitchell," Nicole said as Amy walked over to Nicole and hugged her.

Then everyone left the stage where John, Marc, Delancey, and Shelton were applauding for them. Nicole hugged everyone as they were telling her that she did amazing.

Later after the concert was over, John, Nicole, Marc, Amy, Shelton, Delancey, Zack, Damien, and Teresa went to a club called the Chrome Night Life Arena. As they all went inside, they went to a huge private booth that had room for all of the gang. They all sat down.

"Well, the concert was great, wasn't it?" John said.

"Yeah," everyone said.

"I gotta tell you, my first performance was nothing but amazing," Nicole said. "I'm so happy that this is something I'm gonna do besides being with the WWE, thanks to you John."

Nicole then kissed John.

"Oh, boy. This is getting interesting," Delancey said.

"Shut up, Delancey," Nicole said. "By the way, Zack, Damien, and Teresa, thanks for performing with me out there. I can't wait until we do this again in August."

"Hey, we have your little sister to thank," Damien said.

"Hey, it was nothing," Amy said.

Just then, "Gettin' Jiggy Wit It" by Will Smith started playing the background and everyone started to move to it.

"So, Amy, you wanna dance?" Marc said.

"Sure, I love to," Amy said as the two got up and went to the dance floor.

"Hey, let's follow them," Nicole said.

"You guys go ahead," Zack said.

"Yeah, we'll get your drinks for you," Teresa said.

"Don't forget what we wanted," Nicole said as she, John, Shelton, and Delancey followed Marc and Amy to the dance floor.

_Bring it_

_Whoo!_

_Unh, unh, unh, unh_

_Hoo cah cah_

_Hah hah, hah hah_

_mimicking bass line Bicka bicka bow bow bow,_

_Bicka bow bow bump bump_

_What, what, what, what_

_Hah hah hah hah_

_Unh_

_On your mark ready set let's go_

_Dance floor pro I know you know_

_I go psycho when my new joint hit_

_Just can't sit_

_Gotta get jiggy wit it_

_Ooh that's it_

_Now honey honey come ride_

_DKNY all up in my eye_

_You gotta Prada bag with alotta stuff in it_

_Give it to your friend let's spin_

_Everybody lookin' at me_

_Glancin' the kid_

_Wishin' they was dancin' a jig_

_Here with this handsome kid_

_Ciga-cigar right from Cuba-Cuba_

_I just bite it_

_It's for the look I don't light it_

_Illway the an-may on the ance-day oor-flay_

_Givin' up jiggy make it feel like foreplay_

_Yo my car-dee-o is Infinit-_

_Ha ha_

_Big Willie Style's all in it_

_Gettin' Jiggy Wit It_

_Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Gettin jiggy wit it_

_Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Gettin jiggy wit it_

_Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Gettin jiggy wit it Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_What you wanna ball with the kid_

_Watch your step you might fall_

_Trying to do what I did_

_Mama-unh mama-unh mama come closer_

_In the middle of the club with the rub-a-dub, unh_

_No love for the haters, the haters_

_Mad cause I got floor seats at the Lakers_

_See me on the fifty yard line with the Raiders_

_Met Ali he told me I'm the greatest_

_I got the fever for the flavor of a crowd pleaser_

_DJ play another_

_From the prince of this_

_Your highness_

_Only mad chicks ride in my whips_

_South to the west to the east to the north_

_Bought my hits and watch 'em go off a go off_

_Ah yes yes y'all ya don't stop_

_In the winter or the (summertime)_

_I makes it hot_

_Gettin jiggy wit 'em_

_Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Gettin jiggy wit it_

_Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Gettin jiggy wit it_

_Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Gettin jiggy wit it Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Eight-fifty I.S. if you need a lift_

_Who's the kid in the drop_

_Who else Will Smith_

_Livin' that life some consider a myth_

_Rock from south street to one two fifth_

_Women used to tease me_

_Give it to me now nice and easy_

_Since I moved up like George and Wheezy_

_Cream to the maximum I be askin' 'em_

_Would you like to bounce with the brother that's platinum_

_Never see Will attackin' 'em_

_Rather play ball with Shaq and um,_

_Flatten 'em_

_Psyche_

_Kiddin'_

_You thought I took a spill_

_But I didn't_

_Trust the lady of my life she hittin'_

_Hit her with a drop top with the ribbon_

_Crib for my mom on the outskirts of Philly_

_You trying to flex on me_

_Don't be silly_

_Getting jiggy wit it_

_Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Gettin jiggy wit it_

_Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Gettin jiggy wit it_

_Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Gettin jiggy wit it Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

After the song ended, Nicole noticed Amy walking away from Marc with a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna go to the ladies' room," Nicole said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," John said as he went back to the booth and Nicole went to the ladies' restroom.

When she got inside, Amy was combing her light brown hair and Nicole walked up to her.

"So, Amy, did you enjoy dancing with Marc?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I did," Amy said.

"Did anything happen?"

"Well, he told me that he liked me and he asked me out on a date tomorrow."

"Amy, that's great."

"I know. I can't believe it. I mean. Marc is really a nice guy and I gotta tell you, I think he and I would make a great couple. Us Missouri girls got ourselves two hot guys from Massachusetts."

"That's what I was telling Rochelle Kennedy from Smackdown that Missouri and Massachusetts mesh well."

Then Nicole and Amy got out of the restroom and enjoyed the rest of the night at the club.


	22. From Shining Star to Diva in Distress

**Chapter 22: From Shining Star to Diva in Distress**

RAW was in Cleveland, Ohio and that night, John was going to be in the Battle of the Bands against Chris Jericho and his band Fozzy.

Nicole and Delancey were at the arena practicing dance moves. John asked Nicole if she could be a backup dancer for his Battle of the Bands performance and she accepted. Nicole then asked Delancey to be her partner because she didn't want to do it alone. Delancey accepted it.

"Wow," Delancey said after she and Nicole were done practicing. "That was awesome. I think I'm gonna enjoy this Battle of the Bands performance."

"Yeah. After the concert back in Philadelphia, I've been thinking about dancing as a new workout for me," Nicole said. "Whew. You know what? I'm gonna enjoy this performance as well."

"Yeah."

While Nicole and Delancey were walking to the catering room, they stopped to see Marc talking on his cell phone. Then they went to hide behind the crate because they didn't want to make a scene in front of him. In the sweet tone of his voice and the way he was talking, Nicole figured Marc was talking to her sister, Amy.

Back in Philadelphia, the day after the concert, Amy told Nicole about her date with Marc. They went to lunch together and went to the movies to see "Fantastic Four." Overall, it was a great date.

Marc ended the call after saying bye to Amy and he walked away.

"Amy?" Delancey said. "Marc was talking to Amy? Your sister, Amy?"

"I guess," Nicole said "It looks like he and Amy are becoming close and I'm proud. Marc had a thing for my sister since he met her at my birthday party and now he's finally got her in his life."

"Did John know that Marc had a crush on Amy?"

"Actually, Marc told John about it the day he met her and John promised not to say anything to me until Marc knew that Amy liked him as well. I know people have secret crushes on other people and hey, John didn't know that I fell in love in him until Wrestlemania."

"I guess it runs in the family, huh?"

"Yeah."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Battle of the Bands. The arena went to black and then John's entrance theme played as he, Bumpy Knuckles, and Marc performed "Bad, Bad Man" with Nicole and Delancey dancing on each side of the stage.

_Your boy's a bad man, and we invadin the streets,_

_Make uncleaver rappers scurred, they be droppin the heat._

_Shocked the world, now I'm standin alone._

_I flip fools like them clamshell cellular phones,_

_You can't help but nod your head to the track._

_Forget the watered down rap, we be takin it back._

_Give it to me straight--ain't no chasin it._

_Check yourself in the mirror--ain't no facin it._

_Cause you, playin the role and you plannin to fold,_

_This the masterplan, we got the planet on hold._

_We all over the streets like your favorite sneaker._

_Breakin up your sound like a drive-through speaker,_

_Everything that I be spittin is strong._

_After I rock, fast forward through the rest of the song,_

_We the monkeywrench, that's gonna ruin your plan._

_And don't mess with John Cena--I'm a bad, bad man._

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man._

_Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man._

_Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man,_

_I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man._

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man._

_Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man._

_Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man,_

_I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man._

_(Trademarc)_

_We devils--rockin ambient levels._

_We set loose among hot tunes to instrumentals._

_And cats got one-liners, I drop several._

_And I think it's funny you choose, losin progress,_

_Or runnin in place; we makin moves, and y'all settle._

_I rip rappers and take responsibility,_

_For makin future hall-of-famers look third rate._

_Y'all are lost for words like conversation on your worst first date,_

_And ride beats, creep through side streets,_

_Looseleaf notepads that's where rhymes leak._

_Punchlines--man, don't even beg,_

_I got knee-slappin tracks, y'all brusin your leg._

_You a rhyme writer--funny man, that's a joke._

_You ain't worthy of bein my secretary man that's a quote._

_I flood tracks like cracks in boats,_

_And pussy rappers choked up with they own lines in they throat._

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man._

_Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man._

_Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man,_

_I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man._

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man._

_Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man._

_Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man,_

_I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man._

_(Bumpy Knuckles)_

_Turn up the microphone and see me I'm a beast,_

_MC's and they beats is what I eat,_

_Sixteen I'll leave you in the street,_

_My rhymes are sicker than gangrene in both feet._

_It's spreadin up the leg, and headed for the head._

_Your rhymes are whack your style is proof that the brain corrosion,_

_Is messin' with your chosen flows, I'm nice with mics,_

_My hands'll break your nose like Mikey Tyson,_

_Fightin in his prime, one rhyme._

_And I shake up the room one time, Boom! To the jaw._

_Your face is a coat type raw._

_And the blood and snot they mix, jelly on the floor,_

_My love is cop them bricks, belly on the floor._

_I rob you, you soft and you really ain't a problem,_

_I solve you, 3-57 long nose revolve you,_

_Acid in your face, bad look, dissolve you._

_I'm a bad, bad man._

_Yeah, check it out,_

_It's Bumpy Knuckles baby._

_And I want you to say hello to the bad, bad, man._

_Come on!_

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man._

_Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man._

_Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man,_

_I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man._

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man._

_Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man._

_Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man,_

_I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man. _

After the song ended, the crowd cheered and Chris Jericho's entrance theme plays. He comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"I have to be honest with you," Chris said, "that just plain sucked. It was rotten."

"Well then, show me how it's done," John said.

"But you know what's the worst thing about it was though, John? The fact is, all of these people bought into what you were doing. They cheered for you. You actually fooled them and that's because they're biased. They are all a flock of sheep and that is unfair. I have one of the greatest rock and roll bands waiting in the back and these people are already booing them because of me. If they were in any other arena, the fans would be cheering. Oh, yeah, you're just waiting to boo me, aren't you?" The fans booed. "See? See? You've already made up your minds. Well, here's the deal. I'm going to save you from booing me because I'm officially pulling Fozzy out of this contest. Oh, yeah. These people here don't deserve to see my band play. These people don't deserve to hear my band. They don't deserve to me perform here tonight. They will all get to see me perform at Summerslam and at Summerslam, I will beat you and I will be the new WWE Champion because I am the true Bad, Bad Man."

Chris then left and then John, Bumpy Knuckles, and Marc did another performance. This time, it was John's entrance theme, "The Time is Now."

Later, it was time for Delancey's revealing of the cover of the August issue of Playboy magazine. This was right after the hot dog eating contest with the RAW Diva Search contestants.

"Alright. It's time for the moment everybody's been waiting for," Jonathan Coachman, also known as the Coach, said. "Please welcome your current Women's Champion and the cover girl of the August 2005 issue of Playboy magazine, Delancey Scott."

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Delancey wore an itty bitty black draped tube top with gold rings at the center and a denim miniskirt. Delancey walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans as always and got into the ring. Delancey then hugged each of the RAW diva search contestants and shook Coach's hand. She then took the microphone and said,

"Ladies, when one of you becomes RAW's newest diva, you will be part of something that you have ever imagined and you will go on a wonderful journey with good things happening to you including with something I have done and I am getting ready to show the whole world with it. Everyone, feast your eyes on my Playboy photo shoot."

Then the titantron showed footage of Delancey's Playboy photo shoot until the footage ended with her on the cover in a black bikini set with chains hanging, black arm warmers with buckles, her hair curled, and her carrying a whip with both hands.

"The issue comes out tomorrow. Ladies and gentlemen, Delancey Scott," Coach said.

The RAW Diva Search contestants gathered around Delancey for a big group hug. Then they all pulled away and left the ring. They all walked up the ramp waving to the fans until they reached the back.

Delancey then walked back to the Women's Locker Room and in there were John, Nicole, and Shelton who stood up and applauded for her.

"D, that was awesome," Nicole said walking up to Delancey and hugging her.

"Thank you," Delancey said. "I am so proud that I've done this and hey, I would do it again if I have to."

"I would love for you to do it again," Shelton said putting his left arm around Delancey.

"Hey, Nicole, when am I gonna see you in Playboy?" John said putting his right arm around Nicole.

"I don't know," Nicole said. "It may be a while. I don't know if I'm ready to pose for Playboy."

"Hey, you got nice...boobs, a nice ass, and you got sexy 40 inch legs. I'm sure you'll bring something to Playboy when they ask for you."

"Why, thank you, John."

"Hey, even though I was a tomboy, at least I had the courage to show my big boobs, my nice ass, and my 42 inch legs to Playboy. Trust me, Nicole. You definitely got something Playboy wants."

"Okay, now you guys are making me feel uncomfortable," Nicole said as everyone laughed.

Later, it was time for main event match between John and the Intercontinental Champion Carlito with Chris Jericho as the special guest referee. If John lost the match, he would face Carlito for the WWE Championship next week.

Chris' entrance theme played and he comes out wearing a referee uniform. He walks down the ramp to the ring and Carlito's entrance theme plays. He comes out from the curtain and walks down to the ring. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole wore a blue jersey tank top that says "Chain Gang Diva 19," denim jeans, and her hair in a ponytail. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and they both get into the ring. John gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. He gets back down and Nicole leaves the ring. He takes off his "Chain Gang" basketball jersey and his "Chain Gang" visor off and throws them to the fans. The referee calls for the bell.

John and Carlito locked up and John backed Carlito to the corner. But Carlito reversed and gave a clean break before going for a cheap shot. John unloaded with right hands and then a back body drop. Carlito came back with a reverse elbow knockdown and John landed on the outside. Carlito hit a double axe handle off the apron onto John and then tossed him back inside.

Carlito grabbed a chair and brought it inside, but Chris grabbed it and then Carlito walked into a clothesline for two. John hit some right hands and then went for a slam, but Carlito floated over into a DDT for two. Carlito kicked away at John in the corner and then gave him some right hands and covered for two. Carlito hit a vertical suplex for another two count but then John came back with right hands. Carlito took John down with a flapjack and then hooked the leg for two.

Carlito locked in a rear naked choke on Carlito as the fans got behind the WWE Champion. John fought out with elbows but Carlito came back with a dropkick for two. Carlito hit a neck breaker and covered for another two. Carlito stomped away at John as General Manager Eric Bischoff looked on from the stage. Carlito went for a suplex, but John blocked and hit one of his own. Carlito raked the eyes of John and then hit a faceplant for two before locking in a rear chin lock.

John came back with right hands but then ran into a knee to the gut for two. Carlito hit some right hands but John came back with some of his own and knocked Carlito down. John hit a pair of clotheslines and then the throwback. John hit the five knuckle shuffle on Carlito and called for the FU but Chris kicked him in the nuts and then hit a bulldog. Chris hit the Lionsault and Carlito covered for the win.

Chris raised the hand of Carlito and Eric clapped in the aisle way. Nicole got into the ring to check on John while Chris left the ring picked up the WWE Championship and stared at it. He got back in the ring and then dropped it next to John and Nicole. Chris left the ring and he and Carlito walked up the ramp as John tried to get up. This was bound to be real, nasty fight next week on RAW.

Later, after RAW was over, John and Nicole were in their hotel room lying on the couch relaxing with candles on the coffee table. Nicole was on top of John with her head on his chest and John was stroking Nicole's long blonde hair.

"You okay, John?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm cool," John said. "I'm still pissed that Eric had Chris to be the special guest referee for my match and he had to kick me in the balls so Carlito could win."

"I'm telling you, John. Eric will do anything to make sure that you lose the WWE title. He's really gone too far."

"Yeah, he has."

"But look on the bright side, you won the Battle of the Bands because Y2Cheap couldn't perform in front of the crowd who knew he was a piece of crap."

John and Nicole both laughed.

"Well, Jericho is about to have a worst ass-kicking of his life if he tries to mess with me again," John said.

"That's right," Nicole said as she kissed John. "You feeling better yet?"

"A little bit."

"A little bit? Maybe this could make you feel...a whole lot better." Nicole sat up and took off her khaki top revealing her black bra and threw it on the floor. "Now do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."

John pulled Nicole on top of him and he kissed her passionately. Then the two went to the bedroom to make love.


	23. A Satisfying But Cruel Summer Night

**Chapter 23: A Satisfying But Cruel Summer Night**

It was now August and RAW was in Mohegan Sun, Connecticut. John was going to be in a match against the Intercontinental Champion Carlito for the WWE Championship.

RAW was on and Jonathan Coachman also known as the Coach was standing in the ring for the Diva Dance-off between Nicole and Delancey, another idea Lita requested to Eric Bischoff.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the Diva Dance-off," the Coach said. "This contest will feature two beautiful young divas that will face each other for the Women's Championship at Summerslam. So let's bring out the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott."

Delancey's entrance theme played and she comes out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a black bikini top with strings at the bottom crossing over in the front and tying in the back, black pants, and black arm warmers. Delancey walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and she went into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got back down.

"And now, let's bring out the challenger herself, Nicole Mitchell," the Coach said.

Nicole's entrance theme played and she comes out from the curtain. Nicole was wearing an orange halter top, a denim miniskirt, green leg socks, green arm warmers, and her hair was curled. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she stood in the middle of the ring and blew a kiss to the crowd.

"Now ladies, this contest is simple," the Coach said. "You girls will dance to a part of the song that the fans chose on You will switch after a bell has rung and at the end, you two will go head-to-head. After the song is over, the fans will choose a winner. Now you fans were asked to go to and vote on a song for the Diva Dance-off between "Brickhouse" by the Commodores, "Play" by Jennifer Lopez, and "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls. Let's see what song you guys voted for." The titantron then showed the results. "Well, it looks like you fans have chosen "Play" by Jennifer Lopez. Alright, ladies, take your places. Are you ready? Let the Diva Dance-off begin!"

The song started to play and Nicole went first.

_I could wait all night and day_

_To go to a party_

_Sit down and wait_

_Give my request to the DJ_

'_cause my song he's gotta play (please play my song)_

_And when I hear that beat_

_I get my body up out my seat_

_I grab a guy and move my feet_

_He's playin' my song_

(Bell rings and Delancey dances next)

_Play, come on_

_Play that song_

_Play it all night long_

_Just turn it up and turn it on_

_Play, come on DJ_

_Play that song_

_You know that it turns me on (DJ just play that song)_

_Just turn it up and turn it on_

_DJ just play that song_

_Cause I want to be dancing all night long (DJ)_

_Well play my, play my_

_Play my, play my, play my favorite song_

(Bell rings)

_I don't care if everybody's gone_

_Turn it up_

'_cause it turns me on_

_Keep dancin' all night long (night long)_

_It feels so right that it can't be wrong (can't be wrong)_

_I get chills up and down my spine_

_Whenever I hear that song of mine_

_When it stops better press rewind (play that …… one more time)_

_Let me hear it_

_One more time_

(Bell rings)

_Play, come on_

_Play that song_

_Play it all night long_

_Just turn it up and turn me on_

_Play, come on DJ_

_Play that song_

_You know that it turns me on_

_DJ just play that song_

_Cause I want to be dancing all night long_

(Bell rings)

_Play_

_Come on play that song_

_Play it all night long_

_Just turn it up and turn me on (for me)_

_Play_

_Common DJ play that song_

_You know that it turns me on_

_DJ just play that song cause I want to be dancing all night long_

(Bell rings)

_I just want to dance,_

_Is that a crime? _

_Alright then_

_(oo)_

_(euh)_

_(ow)_

_(ahh)_

_(yeah that's the hotness)_

_(play play play)_

(Bell rings)

_Play_

_Common play that song (now Mr. DJ)_

_Play it all night long (now I've ask you three times)_

_Just turn it up and turn me on (Play my ... song)_

_Play_

_Common DJ play that song_

_You know that it turns me on_

_DJ just play my song (turn it up, turn it up)_

_Cause I want to be dancing all night long (turn it up, turn it up)_

(Bell rings)

_Play_

_Common play that song_

_Play it all night long_

_Just turn it up and turn me on_

_Play_

_Common DJ play that song_

_You know that it turns me on_

_DJ just play that song_

_Cause I want to be dancing all night long_

(Bell rings and Nicole and Delancey goes head-to-head)

_Play_

_Common play that song (turn it up)_

_Play it all night long (play it all night long)_

_Just turn it up and turn it on_

_Play_

_Common DJ play that song_

_You know that it turns me on_

_DJ just play that song_

_Just turn it up and turn it on_

After the song was over, the fans cheered and Nicole and Delancey hugged each other for a job well done.

"Alright, it's time to choose the winner of the Diva Dance-off," the Coach said. "Who's it gonna be? Will it be Nicole Mitchell? Or is it Delancey Scott?" The fans' response was about the same to both divas. "Well, everyone, it looks like both divas won the contest. So therefore..."

Then the Coach was interrupted by Lita's entrance theme. She comes out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Now look, this was supposed to be a contest and in a contest, there should be a winner and a loser," Lita said. "You can't have both winners in a contest."

"You know what, Lita?" Nicole said, "Delancey and I may be in a contest for the Women's Championship, but if we were in a contest and the fans say who won, that would be fair. If we were in a handicap match between me and Delancey against you, the winners would obviously be us and the loser would be you after the worst ass-kicking of your life."

Lita was laughing it off as Nicole was giving the microphone to Delancey.

"And that is what's gonna happen to you after Summerslam. You know, I'm guessing you and Eric Bischoff just love toying with people and not only he's on John Cena and Nicole's ass, he's also making my boyfriend look like a complete idiot and Eric won't even give him an Intercontinental title shot against the little apple-biter Carlito. That's alright. We don't need to kiss Eric Bischoff's ass but I will tell everyone this. Eric Bischoff will get what he deserves sooner or later just like you, Lita. All the shit you've done to us, to Kane, and to Matt Hardy, it will all come crashing down on you."

Then Lita went to the back with Nicole and Delancey celebrating in the ring as RAW went to commercial break.

Then it was time for the main event of the WWE Championship match between John and Carlito. Minutes before the match, John and Nicole were in the locker room. Nicole was pacing back and forth.

"You all right?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said.

"Come here and sit down next to me." Nicole walked over to where John was sitting and sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Eric Bischoff. He's been on your case for two months now and what if...what if Chris Jericho tries to screw you? What if Carlito tries to screw you too? Hell, Eric Bischoff would the same thing..."

"Nicole, Nicole. Are you saying this would be your fault if you didn't try to stop anything from having my title taken away?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Nicole, don't this to yourself. You've been my good luck charm in every match I've competed in for this title. You've been there for me and you always believed in me. I know that this match is too much. Just don't think it's gonna be your fault if I lose this title. Okay?"

"Okay."

John kissed Nicole's forehead.

"Alright, then. Let's go," John said as he and Nicole walked hand in hand out of the locker room.

At the arena, Chris' entrance theme played and he comes out wearing a referee uniform. He walks down the ramp to the ring and Carlito's entrance theme plays. He comes out from the curtain and walks down to the ring. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and John gets into the ring charging at Chris.

Carlito stops John and chokes him with his own shirt. Chris counts slow as Carlito chokes the life out of John. John manages to whip Carlito but Chris pulls him out of the way as John tries to splash. Chris tries some very quick early counts but to no avail. Carlito clobbers on John but John fires back with right hands but Chris grabs his arms. Chris and Carlito then toss John into the ring post together and he goes flying to the outside. Nicole goes to check on John but Carlito comes out and throws him back in the ring.

Carlito then has John in a wrist lock but John gets to his feet and knocks Carlito down. Carlito kicks John in the chest and nails a neckbreaker. Fast count but John kicks out and Chris nails him, another fast count. Carlito nails a back elbow and John quickly kicks out again. Carlito beats on John in the corner with right hands and elbows. He picks John up and goes for a vertical suplex but John blocks it and goes for one of his own but Chris pulls the legs of Carlito back down allowing him to nail a DDT. John has his foot on the ropes, Chris counts anyway but John kicks out. Carlito continues to beat on John but John ducks a blow and gives Carlito a shoulder block. He then tackles Chris but Carlito pounces on him and places him in a side headlock. Chris begs for him to quit but John will not. John works his way to his feet and he manages to drop Carlito over his back. He runs at Carlito but Carlito nails a falling face slam and he nearly gets a three count. The fight goes to the outside where Carlito slams John's head off the security rail after it's exposed by Chris. Carlito rolls him back in the ring and he gets another near quick three count. John goes punch for punch with Carlito and he gains control taking Carlito down with shoulder blocks followed by a back body drop and a spinning back suplex. John does the five knuckle shuffle but Chris does not count. John chokes Chris but Carlito attacks him from behind. John fires on him though and throws a back elbow to Chris.

John goes for the FU but Eric Bischoff gets on the apron and Chris kicks John in the gut. John then pushes Chris into Eric knocking him off the apron. John then clothesline Chris over the top rope and nails Carlito with the FU. Another referee comes and counts the three count and John wins!

Nicole goes in the ring to celebrate with John but Chris kicks John right in the plums after the match before slamming his head on the security rail. Chris takes it outside where he gives John suplex on the mat. He grabs a camera and Nicole tries to stop Chris. Chris shoves Nicole out of his way and nails John right in the face. John is busted open as Chris bring him on the apron. Chris gives him a hangman on the ropes and then he places him in the Walls of Jericho near the ropes. Eric slaps John in the face as Chris holds the lock for several seconds. Chris finally breaks it and he leaves the rings. Nicole gets in the ring to check on John as Chris and Eric leave to the back together.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole were back in their hotel room and John was resting in the bedroom. John got stitched up back in the arena and Nicole drove them back. Nicole was in the living room dialing Delancey's number on her cell phone and Nicole waited for Delancey to pick up. Nicole had already gotten ready for bed.

"_Hello?"_ Delancey said.

"Hey, D," Nicole said.

"_Are you all right?"_

"No."

"_You should be. At least John won the match and he is still the champion."_

"Yeah, I should be."

"_Where are you?"_

"In the hotel room. John is sleeping in the bedroom. I'm just in the living room sitting here thinking about what just happened."

"_Well, I should just leave you alone and if you need to talk, you can call me."_

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye."_

Nicole ended the call. Then she got up from the couch and went inside the bedroom. As she closed the door, she saw John sleeping on the bed. Nicole hooked her cell phone on the nightstand, she climbed onto the bed and laid down next to John with her head on his chest. Nicole felt John's left arm around her.

"Good night, baby," Nicole said as she fell asleep.


	24. Teen Choice Awards

**Chapter 24: Teen Choice Awards**

The next day, John and Nicole went to Los Angeles, California for the Teen Choice Awards. They were staying with Nicole's sister Amy at her apartment.

Amy was at the airport waiting for John and Nicole. When she spotted them, Amy ran over to Nicole and hugged her.

"Nicole," Amy said.

"Hey, sis," Nicole said pulling away. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah. I didn't wait long. Hey, John."

"Hey, Ames," John said hugging Nicole an pulling away. "You excited about the Teen Choice Awards tonight?"

"Yeah. Thank you guys so much for inviting me. This is gonna be so much fun."

"Yeah, especially with John presenting the Choice Hissy Fit award with Hulk Hogan," Nicole said.

"Oh, my god. John, you must be so lucky."

"Hey, not only I'm gonna be presenting an award with Hulk Hogan at the Teen Choice Awards, I'm gonna co-hosting with him on VH1's Top 20 Countdown," John said.

"And guess who's gonna co-hosting with them?" Nicole said pointing at herself.

"You?" Amy said.

"Yep."

"Oh, my god. Wait until your ex-fiancé sees this."

"So, has my cousin been treating you good?" John said.

"Yeah. Marc is the best. I mean, we've been together for 2 weeks and we're already so close. John, I can just tell you and your cousin are like this."

"Hey, we're family. We're supposed to stick together."

"I know that's right," Nicole said.

At Amy's three-bedroom townhouse apartment, John and Nicole were in the guest room getting ready for the limo to show up to take them to the Teen Choice Awards. John was already dressed and was waiting for Nicole. Minutes later, Nicole opened the door and came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a red one-strap midriff tank top with the strap as a belt with the buckle, blue washed-up pants, silver flip-flop sandals, and her hair was a curled a little with a red rose in it.

"Okay, John. Be honest," Nicole said. "What do you think?"

John got up from the bed and walked around Nicole checking her out.

"You look good," John said. "You look really hot. I like the top."

"Thanks. I bought this about 3 weeks ago."

"Hey, guys, the limo's here," Amy said walking in the guest room.

"Amy, I love your outfit," Nicole said.

Amy was wearing a brown off-the-shoulder top, a white knee-length skirt with a sequin striped design, and black pump sandals with a white and orange flower design.

"Thank you. Do you think this is a bit much?"

"No, it's not."

"Alright, then," John said. "Let's go."

"Let's," Amy said. "We can't keep the limo waiting."

Then everyone left.

When John, Nicole, and Amy arrived at the red carpet and got out of the limo, they were greeted by reporters, photographers, and other stars. Amy even got the honor and privilege to meet Hulk Hogan, who arrived with his wife, Linda, his son, Nick, and his daughter Brooke.

When they got inside, the Teen Choice Awards started with a performance by Gwen Stefani singing "Hollaback Girl." Then they were showing spoofs of "So You Think You Can Host." in which John and Hulk were apart of.

_"Welcome to 'So You Think You Can Host.' Our hosting hopefuls came from all over the country. First up was Hulk and John."_

_"Yo, maniacs, the Teen Choice Awards are coming to get ya!" Hulk said._

_"Believe the hype. It's gonna be big, it's gonna be off the hook, daddy!" John said._

_"And if you don't have fun, we'll body slam you."_

_"Okay, guys," Nigel the director said. "Let me just say, I'm not sure you're that good. You do look unique. I'm not sure you're that good."_

_Then even did spoofs with Richard from "Beauty and the Geek," Chingy, and Andy Dick._

"Have I told you this is one of the reasons I love you?" Nicole said after she saw the video.

"Yeah," John said. "That was good, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"I loved how you and Hulk looked like you were ready to kick Nigel's butt," Amy said. "That was classic."

"Wait until you see Hulk and I present the Choice Hissy Fit award," John said. "You and Nicole are gonna be surprised with what we got in store."

"I can't wait," Nicole said.

45 minutes into the show...

"Are you ready for the ultimate presenter smackdown?" Rob Schneider said. "We got two of the biggest, baddest, boldest, most beloved bad boys of wrestling history. From the WWE, the one and only Hulk Hogan and John Cena."

The crowd cheered and the RAW theme song played. John and Hulk walked down the steps to the stage and got in front of the microphone.

"Let me tell you something, maniacs," Hulk said. "Me and my main man John are here present the Choice Hissy Fit, which is kind of weird, brother, because there ain't no stinkin' hissy fits in wrestling, brother."

"Oh, Hulk. Everybody knows wrestlers don't mad," John said as he spun the W on his championship belt, "we get even."

"Well, wait a minute, brother. Sometimes, big John Cena-mania, we do get mad."

"Yeah, but mostly dawg, we get even."

"Cena, I get mad, brother! I get mad!"

Hulk ripped his shirt off.

"I...get...even."

"Mad!"

"Even!"

"Mad!"

"Even!"

"Mad!"

"Even!"

"Mad!"

"Even!"

"Mad!"

"Even!"

Then Hulk got John in a headlock.

"Now what you got to say, brother?" Hulk said.

"Here are the nominees for Choice Hissy Fit," John said. "Ease up, man."

Then they showed the clips of the nominees. Then the camera showed John and Hulk and John had his shirt off and fake blood around his mouth.

"I feel so cheap," John said.

"Are you guys ready?" Hulk said as he was about the open the envelope. "And the winner is...Choice Hissy Fit, the Mob. No. Jon Heder, Napoleon Dynamite."

Jon Heder got up from his seat and went to the stage. He greeted John and Hulk and they gave him the surfboard.

"I gotta tell you, Nicole," Amy said. "John is so lucky to be doing this with Hulk Hogan and of course, him co-hosting VH1's Top 20 Countdown with Hulk. God, what else is John is gonna do with Hulk Hogan?"

"I don't know," Nicole said. "John's been everywhere these days and I'm proud of him. I'm very proud of him."

"You're just so happy to be with him, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm very happy."

After the Teen Choice Awards was over, John and Nicole went to the beach alone together. They dropped Amy off at her apartment and John and Nicole went to a club. The two were sitting at the beach looking at the moon.

"So, did you have a good time today, baby?" John asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I really had a good time today."

"You feel better now?"

"I feel a whole lot better. I still can't believe I'm gonna be facing Delancey for the Women's Championship at Summerslam and to tell you the truth, I still don't want face her, even though I want to be the Women's Champion. Lita has really gotten on my nerves this time putting me and Delancey in a dance-off to break up our friendship."

"You know what? Lita has her own personal problems and you're right. She had no right to blame you and D for it. She did this herself and you know what? She crossed the line. You and Delancey are gonna get Lita one day. Trust me."

"John, if I do win the Women's Championship at Summerslam, are you gonna give me a customized Women's Championship belt?"

"Hell, yeah. I got it all ready for you when you win the Women's Championship. And don't worry. I'm gonna help you train for this match 'cause I know this time you deserved it."

"I love you so much, John Cena."

"I love you too, Nicole Mitchell."

Then John and Nicole shared a passionate kiss under the moon.


	25. Summerslam FaceOff

**I'm going to start adding Nicole's diary entries to make the story interesting and in the next chapter, Nicole will appear on the "Best Damn Sports Show Period," the episode where John was in where the show was shot at the Mohegan Sun Casino. It will be interesting. Trust me. Please review! **

**Chapter 25: Summerslam Face-Off**

RAW was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and Nicole was facing Delancey in a Bra and Panties match, a last-ditch effort from Lita to break up Nicole and Delancey's friendship. It was also the night of the world premiere of John's new music video, "Right Now."

RAW was on and John was in the locker room looking at the Divas 2005 swimsuit issue when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," John said.

He immediately sat the magazine down and stood up quickly when he saw Nicole walking in the locker room. She was wearing a purple tank top with lace at the top, black pants, black lace arm warmers, and part of her hair was in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down.

"Hey, baby," John said. "What's up?"

"Well, you know that I have a Bra and Panties match against Delancey in a few minutes and I was wondering if you would like to come and watch me from ringside," Nicole said.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Delancey already asked Shelton and he accepted. We thought you two could use a little..." Nicole was putting her hand under John's shirt and John got so excited, he took a deep breath. "...satisfaction after everything you've been through the last few weeks. What do you say?"

"Yeah. I need some excitement especially with my new video premiering tonight."

"Great. Um, what were you looking at when I came in?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Nicole reached behind John, picked up the Divas 2005 swimsuit issue, and looked at the page John was looking at.

"You call this nothing?" Nicole said showing the magazine to John.

"Well, you see, I...well..." John said staggering.

"Don't worry. That's okay. I understand. I'm not mad. Let's go."

"Okay."

Nicole sat the magazine back down and she and John left. Then the camera showed the magazine opened to a page of Nicole in her purple bikini lying on her stomach next to the pool. That's what John was looking at. Then RAW went to a commercial break.

It was time for the Bra and Panties match and Delancey's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain with Shelton following.

"The following is a Bra and Panties match," Lillian Garcia announced. "Here are the stipulations. The first diva to strip her opponent to her bra and panties win. Making her way down being accompanied by Shelton Benjamin, from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a Shelton Benjamin t-shirt cut down to a women's size, black pants, and black arm bands. Delancey and Shelton walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got back down and stood next to Shelton waiting for Nicole to come out. Then Nicole's new entrance theme, "Girlfight" by Brooke Valentine played next and she came out from the curtain with John following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by the WWE Champion John Cena, from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole and John walked down to the ramp and John got into the ring first. Then Nicole jumped on the apron, slid through his legs, then sexually made her way up. She smiled and kissed John. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles, raised her right arm in the air, and did a sexy dance. Then she got back down and John and Shelton left the ring. The referee called for the bell, Delancey extended her hand and Nicole shook it as a way of saying good luck.

Nicole and Delancey locked up and Delancey kicked Nicole in the gut and hit a clothesline taking Nicole down. Delancey stomped away at her and tried to take her top off but Nicole kicked Delancey in the face. Nicole got up and threw Delancey around by the hair and then backed Delancey in the corner. Nicole came back with shots in the gut. Nicole backed up and tried to charge at Delancey but Delancey hit a back elbow. Delancey got up on the turnbuckle and hit a bulldog slam on Nicole. Delancey then took Nicole's top off revealing her black bra.

Nicole noticed it and got up. She then started flashing at John and John liked it.

Delancey charged at Nicole, but Nicole trips Delancey onto the ropes. Nicole then took Delancey's pants off revealing her red panties.

Delancey noticed it and got up. She then started flashing at Shelton and he liked it.

Nicole got up on the turnbuckle and came off the top rope with a crossbody slam on Delancey. Nicole tried to take Delancey's top off but Delancey flipped Nicole with her legs. Delancey and Nicole got up and Delancey knocked Nicole down with a sidekick. Delancey tried to take off Nicole's pants but Nicole kicked Delancey off of her. The two got up and Delancey got caught with a spear by Nicole. Nicole and Delancey got in a fight on the mat trying to take their clothes off. They were rolling all over the ring and the two got up to breathe.

Nicole and Delancey lock up again and Nicole got Delancey a head lock before Delancey elbowed Nicole in the gut and shoved her in the corner. Nicole then did a backwards monkey flip on Delancey and Delancey hit her head on the turnbuckle sending her down. Nicole took off Delancey's shirt to pick up the win.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

After the bell, Nicole gets up and the referee raises her left arm in the air. Delancey was holding her head and Nicole walked over to Delancey and helped her up. The two hugged each other and looked at John and Shelton. Nicole and Delancey both signaled them to come to the ring for a little something-something. John and Shelton got into the ring and Delancey backed Shelton in the corner. She had her hands under Shelton's shirt and was dancing in front of him. Delancey then took his shirt off and went to the middle of the ring. She was twirling Shelton's shirt and threw it into the crowd. Then Nicole backed John in the corner. When she turned around with her back facing John, Nicole slowly took off pants, and tossed them out of the ring. Nicole took off John's "Chain Gang" visor off and threw it into the crowd. She then had her hands under John's "The Champ is Here" shirt and was dancing in front of him. Nicole then took his shirt off and went to the middle of the ring. She was twirling John's shirt and threw it into the crowd. Nicole and Delancey gave each other a kiss on the cheek and left the ring with John and Shelton following them. As the four got out, they all were walking up the ramp holding hands and as they reached the top of the ramp, they turned around and raised each other's arms in the air and went to the back.

"Well, that was fun," Delancey said.

"Yeah, it was," Nicole said. "I really enjoyed taking John's shirt off."

"Well, I enjoyed taking Shelton's shirt off."

"Ladies, ladies," Shelton said. "Hold your hormones."

"Yeah. Save some for later," John said.

"Sorry," Nicole said. "But hey, you know you enjoyed what Delancey and I did."

"Yeah, guys. Admit it," Delancey said.

"Yeah, we did," Shelton said.

"Hey, you guys wanna watch my new video with me and Nicole?" John said.

"Yeah, sure," Delancey said. "I saw a sneak peek of it on and hey, it was really awesome how it was shot in your hometown of West Newbury, Massachusetts."

"Hey, I'm a hometown boy. How could I not have my video in my hometown?"

"Well, I do know one thing. Nicole happens to be in your new video. I remember you telling me that you had fun there in West Newbury."

"I did," Nicole said. "I had a great time hanging with some of John's friends, Marc, Freddie, John's dad, and of course, his brothers who really 'adore' me. Amy, of course, had a blast. Everybody wanted dance lessons from her."

"I'll bet."

Later, John and Nicole were back in their hotel room. Before RAW was over, they showed the world premiere of John's video, "Right Now," which was shot in his hometown of West Newbury, Massachusetts. The video had shots of him, Marc, and some of his friends and family around his dad's house and around his hometown. Nicole, Amy, and their mom, Danielle appeared in the video and they had a blast. They have already become part of John's family since the day the video was shot. Before that, John attacked Chris Jericho after his match with the referee who saved his backside last week to keep his title.

Nicole was in the hotel room balcony getting fresh air and writing an entry in her diary that she bought today.

"_August 8th. Dear Diary, John and I have been together for four months now and to tell you the truth, my heart's been beating everytime I'm around him. I know in my heart he's the one because throughout our relationship, he's given me everything I've always wanted. A career in music is one thing and so far, I've recorded 12 songs and I'm having a great time. I'm almost done and the next time I go to New York, I'm gonna be recording a duet with the love of my life, John Felix Anthony Cena. I'm so excited, I can't even find the right words to say it. I love John so much, I can't be away from him for one second. I can hear 'Crazy for You' by one of favorite singers, Madonna, in my head right now because, yes, I'm crazy for John...every day and every night."_

After Nicole finished writing in her diary, she went back inside to the bedroom where John was sitting on the bed looking at the Divas 2005 swimsuit issue. Nicole climbed on the bed and sat next to John.

"You can't stop looking that magazine, huh?" Nicole said.

"I can't stop looking at you in this magazine," John said. "In fact, you look really hot in this picture."

John was showing Nicole the picture of her on a swing in her black bikini between the white curtains and behind a bed outside.

"I like that picture myself," Nicole said.

"You do?" John said.

"Yeah. In fact, I recently bought three more bikinis for our vacation the days after Summerslam and RAW and I can't wait to try them on."

"I can't wait to see you in them. I'm so glad we're having this vacation in the Bahamas for the three days because we need a break after everything that's happened."

"Yeah. We definitely need a break from Bischoff and Jericho and Lita, too."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go to sleep."

"Okay."

**Speaking of "vacation to the Bahamas," I'm planning a new story called "Summer Getaway." Here's a preview:**

**Two RAW superstars: John Cena and Shelton Benjamin; two RAW divas: Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott; three days at the Atlantis Resort; one hot, romantic vacation.**

**This will be a very good story. It will be out soon.**


	26. Best Damn Sports Show Period

**Chapter 26: Best Damn Sports Show Period**

"**...Plus, we finally get to meet the Doctor of Thuganomics' leading lady. We get upclose and personal with her relationship with John Cena and discuss her Women's Championship match at Summerslam. WWE RAW Diva Nicole Mitchell will join us."**

XXX

**Chris Rose:** Welcome back to the Best Damn Sports Show Period. As you see, we were talking with one of our guests here, WWE Champion John Cena and we're about to bring out our next guest that actually John knows pretty well. She started out as a Miss Fitness America in 2002 and went on to become an international fitness model for a year and a half. She made her WWE debut in April of last year and is now one of the hottest and sexiest Divas in the business. Please welcome, Nicole Mitchell.

Nicole comes out wearing a pink neckline halter top, a denim miniskirt, and her hair curled. Rob Dibble, Rodney Peete, John Salley, and Chris Rose greeted her with a hug and a kiss. John even did that as well. As everyone sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**John Salley:** I gotta tell you, everyone here loves you.

**Nicole:** It's amazing. Thank you, everyone.

The audience was still cheering and began to quiet down.

**Rob Dibble:** Well, I gotta say, we've had John Cena here on the show before and you know what? We've been wanting to meet you, so...

**Nicole:** Oh, you're so sweet, Dibs.

**Chris Rose:** Hey, she called you Dibs.

Everyone laughed.

**Rob Dibble:** And I like it.

**Nicole:** That's what everyone calls you, right?

**Rob Dibble:** Yeah.

Everyone was still laughing.

**Rodney Peete:** Well, Nicole, it's wonderful to have you here on the show and before we talk about your relationship with John Cena, how did you first become interested in wrestling?

**Nicole:** Well, I became interested in wrestling ever since I started watching it when I was 5 years old. I used to watch it with my dad and my sister a lot and my mom, she wasn't much of a wrestling fan until I came on it. So now, she's watching me to see me and make sure I stay out of trouble, in which I didn't do a good job of last year.

**John Salley:** But now, you're clean and off to a good start.

**Nicole:** Yes, I am.

**Chris Rose:** And before you got into wrestling, you had a pretty, extensive background in dance, gymnastics, cheerleading, and kickboxing. How did you find time to do all those things?

**Nicole:** Well, I told John this on our date back in April. Before cheerleading, which I started doing in junior high school at 12, I started dancing and gymnastics at the age of 2 and I've had dance classes 3 times a week and gymnastics practice twice a week. After I was done with gymnastics and became interested in cheerleading, I've had cheerleading practice twice a week and continued with dance classes 3 times a week. After high school and going to college, I've had cheerleading practice almost every day and had dance classes 3 times a week. Kickboxing, I would take kickboxing classes during my fitness career.

**John Salley:** John, how did you react when Nicole told you all this?

**John:** I was like, "Wow, you were a busy girl." She was working her ass off.

**Nicole: **And hey, all that hard work was very well paid off. Thank you.

The audience applauded.

**Rob Dibble:** Now, Nicole, I would like to talk about something that I think everybody has been buzzing about: you and John Cena. This relationship started at Wrestlemania back in April and lately, people have been like overjoyed about this. How do you feel about this?

**Nicole:** Well, it's like I said in an article in Teen People magazine when I was chosen as one of the 25 Hottest Stars Under 25, it's funny because most couples in entertainment are the ones people can make fun and make a big deal of. But for me and John, there were a lot of people who were telling me that they were happy that John and I got together. For once, they were right. And of course, throughout the four months John and I been together, there have been these headlines that said, "The Ultimate Smackdown Couple" or "Thuganomics Love" or something like that. Hey, if they love us as a couple, then that's cool, and if there's some people who are jealous of us, so be it.

**Rodney Peete:** And hey, speaking of jealously, you are aware that there are some female fans that are obviously jealous of you because you're going out with John Cena.

**Nicole: **Yeah and I know that there some male fans who are jealous of John because he's going out with me, but I wanna say this, and I'm not even gonna lie, you all have a special place in our hearts.

The audience applauded.

**John Salley:** Now I wanna talk about your match against Delancey Scott for the Women's Championship at Summerslam on August 21st in our nation's capital. First of all, you and Delancey Scott used to hate each other for months last year.

**Nicole:** Yes, we did. Delancey made her WWE debut at Wrestlemania 20 last year and she cost Evolution the 2-on-3 handicap match against the Rock and Mick Foley. The thing was, she was after Randy Orton because he went out with her as a joke because she was a tomboy. Delancey was always messing with him and that's when I came in three weeks later.

**Chris Rose:** And you girls were always in these catfights and stuff and you kept on hating each other.

**Nicole:** Yeah. The rivalry got so ugly in the middle of the summer, Delancey ended up suplexing on the edge of the wall in front of where the fans are sitting and my neck hit there. I was out of action for a month and that happened at Vengeance back in July of last year. I came back in August for Summerslam and apparently, I got my revenge by smashing Delancey's head through a windshield of a car in the parking lot.

**Rob Dibble:** You girls were hardcore back then, were you?

**Nicole:** We weren't that hardcore. We just hated each other. That's all.

**Rodney Peete:** And so the rivalry ended at Survivor Series, am I correct?

**Nicole: **Yes. Delancey returned after three months at Survivor Series and this was during the Elimination Match, which was Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Maven, and Chris Benoit versus Triple H, Batista, Edge, and Gene Snitsky. I saw her coming out and I thought she was going to attack me. I was like, "Bring it on," but Edge was eliminated and as he got out of the ring, Delancey slapped him in the face twice. They were going out for five months and Edge was so out of control to become the World Heavyweight Champion. Delancey didn't like that and that was the end of the relationship. She never once attacked me and the next night on RAW, we put aside our differences and became best friends.

The audience applauded.

**Chris Rose:** And now, you and Delancey Scott are in this Women's Championship match at Summerslam. What's up with that?

**Nicole:** Well, this was Lita's idea to RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff, who hates my boyfriend so much. This all started when Matt Hardy came to RAW and attacked Edge. Lita cheated on Matt with him and the real bombshell was Delancey Scott was going out with Edge for five months during that time and she didn't have a clue. The night Matt Hardy attacked Edge on RAW, Delancey and I made fun of him and Lita because Lita had both of us on a wild goose chase to get rid of Trish Stratus and Kane in a stupid way. That's when she dropped the bombshell on Delancey when she confronted Lita the following week and now, Delancey and I have to face each other for the Women's Championship at Summerslam.

**John Salley:** You know, I feel bad for both of you girls because you don't want to face each other for the title, but I've noticed that Lita has been putting you and Delancey in a couple matches to break up your friendship.

**Nicole: **Yeah. Two weeks ago, we were in a Diva Dance-Off that we both won and Lita was pretty pissed about that. Then last week, we were in a Bra and Panties match that I won and that was so much fun.

**Rob Dibble:** Well, speaking of that match, we have a clip of what happened after that match...

**Nicole: **Oh, no.

**Rob Dibble:** Yeah and if you folks at home missed RAW last week, here's what happened.

Then they showed the clip of the aftermath of the Bra and Panties match last week. The audience applauded.

**Rodney Peete:** Now John, were you uncomfortable or were you like, "Oh, yeah. That's what I'm talking about!"

**John:** Yeah, I was like that. Eric Bischoff's been on my case for weeks now and Nicole decided to give me a little "satisfaction" to calm my nerves and it worked.

**Rob Dibble:** Yes, indeed, it worked.

Everyone laughed.

**Chris Rose:** Well, John, I wanna say congratulations to you because you got a beautiful, young, hot Diva by your side.

**John:** Well, hey, it's good to be the champion especially if you have a girl like Nicole by your side.

John put his left arm around Nicole.

**John Salley:** I know that's right.

**Chris Rose:** And Nicole, thank you so much for coming by.

**Nicole:** Thanks for having me. You guys, I love your show.

**Rob Dibble:** Well, thank you.

**Rodney Peete:** Thank you very much.

**Chris Rose:** Yes, thanks a lot. She will be facing Delancey Scott for the Women's Championship at Summerslam on August 21st in Washington, D.C. Nicole Mitchell, ladies and gentlemen.

The audience applauded.

**If you thought this chapter was interesting, wait until Chapter 31 which is Nicole's second appearance on the Best Damn Sports Show Period.**


	27. Delancey's Birthday

**The next chapter is a MUST READ because it happens to be Summerslam!**

**Chapter 27: Delancey's Birthday**

A week before Summerslam, John and Nicole along with Shelton were in Chesterfield, Missouri for Delancey's birthday party. Tomorrow was actually her birthday but Nicole and Shelton planned to have it a day early since RAW was on Delancey's birthday.

At Delancey and her parents' house, John and Nicole, along with Dave, Rochelle, Christy, and Stacy Keibler who they invited, were helping setting up for the party. Delancey's parents even invited some of her friends from high school and college. Everything was almost ready and Nicole had the balloons set up on the table where the food was. John, Dave, and Rochelle came out with pizza, chips, and drinks in the cooler.

"Well, everything is almost ready," Rochelle said.

"Yep. Now all we need is Stacy to bring out the cake and we're good to go," Dave said as he and Rochelle sat the food on the table and John sat the cooler next to the table.

"I gotta tell you," John said, "Delancey is gonna be so surprised, I hope this plan works."

Delancey, along with Shelton, was running some errands for her parents as a plan to keep her busy for everyone to set up for the party.

"Hey, you pulled off an early surprise birthday party for me," Nicole said. "I'm sure this will work."

Then Delancey's mom, Chantelle, came forward.

"Hello, everyone," Chantelle said.

"Hello," John, Nicole, Dave, and Rochelle said.

"How's everything?"

"It's great," Rochelle said.

"I just want to say thank you for helping me along with this party."

"No problem," Nicole said.

"We're happy to help, Chantelle," John said.

Then Chantelle walked away and Christy came forward with the punch.

"I got the punch, everyone," Christy said sitting the bowl on the table.

"Good, now we still need Stacy to bring the cake before Shelton and Delancey get here," Dave said.

"They could be on their way right now," Rochelle said. "Did Shelton texted you yet, Nicole?"

"No, he didn't," Nicole said.

"Well, here are the burgers and hot dogs," Delancey's dad, Steven, said bringing the pan to the table.

"Good, we're almost set," Christy said.

"Now you are," Stacy said arriving with the cake.

"Alright, it's finally here," Rochelle said.

"Is it the cake Chantelle ordered?" Steven said.

"Yep. Chocolate cake, indeed," Stacy said opening the box.

The cake was chocolate with chocolate icing, sprinkles, and purple writing that said "Happy Birthday Delancey."

"Well, it looks like everything is ready," Steven said. "Now all we have to do is wait for Shelton and Delancey. Thanks for helping with the party.

"You're welcome," everyone else said as Steven walked away.

"At least Delancey has a dad who can be there for her," Rochelle said.

"I know that's right," Nicole said.

Before Delancey was born, her grandparents to moved to Missouri from Mexico and a few years later, Chantelle was born. When Chantelle was in her junior year of college, her parents died in a car accident. Six years later, Delancey's biological father, who was Italian-American, died of a heart attack when she was three. Three years later, Chantelle married Steven. Delancey may not have met her grandparents from Mexico, but she still keep contact with her grandparents from Italy. And Delancey may not have known her biological father too well, but at least she had a father who was always there to take care of her.

Nicole's cell phone vibrated and she took it out to see that Shelton had texted her to let Nicole know that he and Delancey were almost at the house.

"Oh, my god. Shelton and Delancey are a block away from the house," Nicole said. "We gotta get everyone together."

"Alright," John said. "Hey, everyone, can I have your attention, please? Shelton and Delancey are about to walk inside the house. So let's get everyone together to surprise Delancey."

They did that and a few minutes later, Shelton and Delancey came out through the door.

"Okay, open your eyes," Shelton said.

Delancey opened her eyes and then...

"SURPRISE!"

Delancey stood there in shock and amazement seeing John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Christy, Stacy, and some of her old friends from high school and college.

"What is this?" Delancey asked.

"It's your surprise birthday party," Shelton said. "I know that your birthday is tomorrow and just like what John did for Nicole's birthday, I wanted everyone here to celebrate it with me."

"Shelton, I can't believe you did this for me. I love you."

"I love you."

Delancey grabbed Shelton's face and kissed him. Then she walked through the crowd saying hello to her old friends from high school and college. She then came across John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Christy, Stacy.

"Hey, you guys," Delancey said.

"Hey," everyone said.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what to say."

"Well, at least you can still be the Women's Champion on your birthday tomorrow," Nicole said.

"I know that's right."

An hour later...

"Nicole, can we talk?" Delancey said walking up to Nicole who was talking to John.

"Yeah, sure," Nicole said.

She and Delancey walked inside the house to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Look, I want you to know that no matter what happens at Summerslam, no matter who the Women's Champion is, I hope that we can still be best friends," Delancey said.

"We will, Delancey," Nicole said. "It's Lita who happens to be the problem. She's got the nerve to put us in a Women's Championship match at Summerslam after everything she's done to us. I'm telling you the moment Matt Hardy beats Edge, we are going to kick the slut's ass ourselves."

"Definitely. I mean, what we did to her at Vengeance after Edge's match against Kane, man, that felt good."

"It sure did."

"Come on. Let's party."

Nicole and Delancey got up from the couch and walked to the backyard to hear "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls playing.

"Hey, they're playing my song," Delancey said.

"Let's grab our guys and bust a move," Nicole said.

"Let's go."

_Ok (ahh)_

_Yeahh (ahh)_

_Oh, we about to get it just a lil' hot and sweaty in this ... (oh, baby)_

_Ladies let's go (uhh)_

_Soldiers let's go (dolls)_

_Let me talk to y'all and just you know_

_Give you a little situation ... listen (fellas)_

_Pussycat Dolls_

_Ya see this ... get hot_

_Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)_

_Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout_

_Prowl for the best chick_

_Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)_

_Slow bangin' shorty like a belly dancer with it_

_Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)_

_No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve_

_Gimme tha number_

_But make sure you call before you leave_

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you (she's all over you)_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be on with me (babe)_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

'_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I don't care_

_But I know she ain't gonna wanna share_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Ok, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)_

_Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin', let's go_

_Well, let me get straight to it_

_Every broad wan watch a ... when I come through it_

_It's the god almighty, lookin' all brand new_

_If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish_

_Lookin' at me all like she really wanna do it_

_Tryna put it on me till my ... black an blueish_

_Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on_

_Strip out the channel_

_And leave the lingerie on_

_Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time_

_Lookin at ya wan break my back_

_You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum_

_An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum_

_For the record, don't think it was somethin you did_

_Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid_

_I got a idea that's dope for y'all_

_As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all_

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)_

_So I understand (I understand)_

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you_

_If you were my own man_

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)_

_Possibly (possibly)_

_Until then old friend_

_Your secret is safe with me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

"Okay, everyone," Steven said. "It's time for Delancey to blow out the candles."

Then everyone gathered around the table as Chantelle lighted up the candles for Delancey to blow them.

"Okay, everyone, on three," Chantelle said. "One, two, three."

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, dear Delancey_

_Happy birthday to you_

Everyone cheered as Delancey made her wish and blew out the candles.


	28. Summerslam

**Chapter 28: Summerslam**

A week later...

Summerslam, the biggest event of the summer, was being held in the nation's capital, Washington D.C.

Nicole was in the Women's Locker Room after her workout getting ready for her Women's Championship match against Delancey. She was also going to watch Summerslam's first match: the Women's Steel Cage match between Rochelle and Melina.

Melina has caused a lot of trouble on Smackdown ever since Rochelle made her debut. Ever since Melina lost her match to Rochelle, she's been trying to find ways to get rid of her. Nothing worked. First, Melina was challenged by Torrie Wilson to a Bra and Panties match at the Great American Bash after she confronted her. Melina won that match and then she hired Jillian Hall as MNM's publicist as a way to get back on track and to cheat. Jillian has been messing with Candice Michelle and Sharmell on a few occasions which caused Rochelle to lower Melina's stipulations of the Steel Cage match.

Rochelle walked over to Nicole as she was stretching.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said.

"You excited about your match tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. I know you're excited about yours as well."

"Yeah, I cannot wait to bash Melina's head in that steel. Too bad her little boyfriends and Jillian won't be at ringside."

"And too bad that she can't escape the cage. She only has to use a submission move, in which she doesn't know of any."

"So, are you sure you're up to facing Delancey for the Women's Title even though Lita put you up to this?"

"I have no choice. I don't care what Lita does. Besides, even though I'm facing Delancey for the title, I've waited a long time to get here. No matter what happens tonight, Delancey and I will still be best friends."

"I understand. Well, I'm off to my match. So wish me luck, even though I don't need it, and if I don't see you, good luck."

"Thanks, Ro-ro."

Then Rochelle left the locker room.

It was time for the Women's Steel Cage match and the cage was already on the ring. MNM's entrance theme played first and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following is the Women's Steel Cage match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way down to the ring, Melina."

Melina walked down the aisle with photographers taking pictures of her. She did not look happy at all. Melina got up the steps and went inside the cage. She stood waiting for Rochelle to come out. Rochelle's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle was wearing a black leather and velvet tank top and black pants. Rochelle walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans, got up the steps, and went inside the cage. The referee closed the door and Rochelle was staring at Melina with a smile on her face. Melina was scared and really wanted to get out fast. The referee called for the bell.

Melina immediately tried to attack Rochelle but Rochelle immediately launched her into the steel cage wall like a dart and Melina hit the ground.

Rochelle picked Melina and went for a DDT but Melina got out of it and pushed Rochelle onto the steel cage but Rochelle grabs the rope. Rochelle superkicked Melina in the face when Melina charged at Rochelle and then gave her a slingshot into the steel cage.

Rochelle covered Melina for a two count and Rochelle picked Melina up but was immediately kicked in the gut by Melina and Melina landed a bulldog slam on Rochelle down on the mat. Then she attempted to climb out of the cage but Rochelle climbed up with Melina and stopped her from getting out by taking her down on the mat. Rochelle jumped down but Melina kicked Rochelle down to the mat but Rochelle quickly popped back up to clothesline Melina. Rochelle then slammed Melina from the top turnbuckle to the center of the ring and then Rochelle pinned her but only got a two count.

Rochelle then grabbed Melina and smashed her head several times onto the steel before putting her down on the mat. Rochelle then hit the Rochelle-shock, a springboard face slam, on Melina to pick up the win.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's left arm in the air and Rochelle left the ring leaving Melina unconscious and bleeding.

Nicole, back in the Women's Locker Room, was clapping for Rochelle and she was ready to leave the locker room when she was stopped by the 2005 RAW Diva Search winner, Ashley.

"Hey, Nicole," Ashley said.

"Ashley, hi. Congratulations," Nicole said.

"Thank you."

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to congratulate you because I was taking care of John after he got hit with the chair and..."

"It's okay. I understand. I hope your boyfriend will win his WWE championship match."

"Thanks, Ash. That's very nice of you."

"You're welcome. And good luck on your Women's Championship match. I'll talk you later."

"Thanks again. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Then Nicole left the Women's Locker Room.

Nicole was now in front in the Women's Locker Room getting ready for the Women's Championship match. All week, John had been training her hard for this match and in the back of Nicole's mind, she was ready. She also knew that her family would be sitting at the arena to watch her match. Nicole was pacing back and forth taking a deep breath until John came forward.

"Hey, baby," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"You ready?"

"I'm so ready. I'm not nervous. I just know in my heart that I can do this."

"I know. I believe in you. I also wanted to give you these."

John had a pair of Chain Gang wristbands in his hand.

"Those are for me?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," John said. "Since you are part of the Chain Gang, I think it's time you need these...for luck."

Nicole took the wristbands and put them on.

"Wow, these look on me," Nicole said.

"They sure do," John said. "Well, it's time. You ready?"

"I'm so ready. Let's go."

Then John and Nicole walked hand in hand to the entrance to the arena.

It was time for Summerslam's next match of the night: the Women's Championship match which was Nicole versus Delancey. Delancey's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship," Howard Finkel announced. "Making her way down to the ring from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a patriotic halter top, white shorts, white skirted leg warmers, and black net stockings. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans, got up the steps, and went into the ring. She stood in the middle of the ring and did a salute to the fans. Then Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her belt in the air. Then she got back down and stood waiting for Nicole to come out.

Nicole was in the back with John as she was about to go out to the arena. John was going to watch the match in the back.

"Well, this is it," John said. "Good luck, baby."

"Thank you, John," Nicole said as she kissed him and walked away.

Then Nicole's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Howard announced.

Nicole was wearing a blue metallic top, blue metallic pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair was curled a little. Nicole walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans and got up the steps into the ring and did a sexy pose. Then she got on two of the turnbuckles, raised her right arm in the air, and did another sexy dance. Then she got back down and saw her mom, dad, and sister sitting with the fans. Nicole waved as her family wished her good luck. Delancey handed the belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then as he called for the bell, Delancey extended her hand and Nicole shook it as a way of saying good luck.

The two girls lock up and Delancey gets Nicole in a quick chokehold until Nicole pulls and kicks Delancey in the gut. Nicole tries to clothesline Delancey, but Delancey pulls a Matrix move and Nicole drops on her and gets a two count. Delancey makes a run at Nicole but Nicole dumps her over the top rope. Nicole goes flying through the second rope and although she gets Delancey, she goes flying head first into the mat outside, she was literally bent in half.

Nicole gets up and gets into the ring. Delancey gets up and gets inside as both girls hit a clothesline to each other. Delancey gets up and is in control in the ring. Delancey places Nicole in the naked choke from the top rope.

Nicole snapmares Delancey off the top rope and she starts to get some offence in but Delancey takes her back down with a snapmare. Delancey wears Nicole down a bit but the two end up on the top turnbuckle where Nicole gives Delancey a superplex.

The referee starts his count but Nicole rolls on top of Delancey for a two count. Delancey gets up after the count and she hits Nicole with the Dragonkick for a two count. Delancey works on Nicole in the corner for a bit with a few punches but Nicole counters with a powerbomb. Nicole then sets up for the NDM but Delancey shoves her to the corner. Delancey gets Nicole on her shoulders but Nicole rolls through and gets a very close roll up for a two count. Nicole goes for the DDT to Delancey but Delancey stops her and slams her face first off the mat. Delancey pins Nicole for another two count.

Delancey tries to give Nicole the Switcheroo of D, a bulldog slam, but Nicole tosses her backwards. Delancey flips and lands on her feet. Nicole grabs Delancey from behind and nails her with a DDT. Nicole once again sets up for the NDM and tries nail Delancey with it, but again Delancey pushes Nicole to the ropes. Nicole hangs on to them as Delancey charges at Nicole with a clothesline but Nicole ducks and kicks Delancey in the gut before Nicole picks Delancey for the FU. Nicole hits it and she makes the cover for the 3 count. The match is over and Nicole is the new women's champion!

"The winner of this bout, and new WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Howard announced.

Nicole stood in the ring in shock and amazement. She then sat down on her knees covering her mouth with both hands as the referee handed her the Women's Championship belt. Nicole looked at it and took it from the referee as she started to cry. Nicole stood up and her left arm was raised by the referee. Delancey got up holding her head and stared at Nicole for a minute. Then Delancey walked to where Nicole was standing and extended her hand for Nicole to shake. Nicole shook Delancey's hand and the two hugged each other. Delancey raised Nicole's right arm in the air and she left the ring. Delancey then was greeted by John who just came out from the curtain. He got into the ring and Nicole turned around to see him there. She ran to John and jumped in his arms and he picked her up as Nicole raised her title belt in the air. John then put her down as Nicole went up on one of the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air. She got back down and hugged John again and they both left the ring. Nicole then went to hug her family who was sitting with the fans to see her match. As John and Nicole were walking up the aisle, John had his left arm around Nicole as she was still crying. Then as they were about the reach the back, John and Nicole turned around and Nicole once again raised the title belt in the air. Then John and Nicole went to the back.

"Nicky, you did it. You finally did it," John said. "You're the new Women's Champion. This was something you always wanted."

"I know. I know," Nicole said as tears kept falling from her eyes. She was still looking down at the Women's Championship belt. "This was something I've wanted. I am so glad I finally got it."

"Hey, hey." John lifted Nicole's chin up. "Let's get rid of some these tears." John wiped Nicole's tears away with his thumbs. "There we go."

"John, I have never stopped thanking you for bringing me to places I never thought I would go to. This is one place I'm been trying to reach since I got here and with your training...I finally made it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Nicole."

Then John and Nicole hugged each other tightly and pulled away when Dave came forward.

"Hey, Nicole," Dave said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Nicole said as she hugged Dave.

"Look at you. The Women's Champion."

"Yep and I'm so happy, I'm still at a loss for words, though."

"Hey, words can't describe this. I felt exactly the same way when I won the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania."

"Yeah. Good luck on your match tonight, though."

"Thanks. Hey, I was wondering after Summerslam, if you guys would like to come to a club with me. Shelton and Delancey can come along as well."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, no doubt," John said. "I mean, this is your hometown of Washington, D.C."

"Great. Oh, and um, Nicole, why don't you ask Rochelle if she wants to come, too," Dave said.

"Sure, I'll ask her," Nicole said.

"Great. Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay," John said as Dave walked away. "I'm guessing he hasn't made his move yet to hook up with Rochelle."

"Well, he's giving himself some time since Rochelle is still new to Smackdown," Nicole said.

"Yeah, he doesn't need to rush."

Later, Nicole was in the catering room talking with Rochelle. Nicole asked Rochelle if she wanted to join her, John, and Dave to go to a club after Summerslam. She agreed and Delancey walked in.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said walking towards Nicole and Rochelle. "Hey, Rochelle."

"Hey," Rochelle said. "I just wanna say that you and Nicole had a great match and you were a great Women's Champion."

"Thanks, Rochelle. I'm hearing from a lot of people that was one of the greatest Women's Championship matches ever."

"Really?" Nicole said.

"That's what they said."

The girls laughed as Nicole saw Randy Orton walking in.

"Oh, no," Nicole said.

"What?" Rochelle said.

"My friggin' ex-fiancé is here...and he's coming over here right now."

"If he touches me, I swear to god..." Delancey said.

"He's not gonna touch any of us," Rochelle said. "Just stay calm."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my exes and the newcomer," Randy said. "Congratulations, Nicole. Congratulations on finally becoming the Women's Champion; but I'll tell you this. Soon, very soon, your Women's Title reign will come to an end, just like that. It sure as hell won't last long as John Cena's title reign, which will end pretty soon, or Batista's. You couldn't get to the Women's Championship when you were in Evolution. You were always weak. Well, look at you now. You're dating the WWE Champion who is a low-down dirty thug, you're part of Teen People's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25, you're recording an album, you were the opening act of for John Cena, and now you're the Women's Champion. What's one more!"

"You know, Randy," Nicole said as she stood up and got in Randy's face, "you can scream, bitch, and moan and call me names all you want to me. It's not gonna change the fact that John Cena is more of a man than you'll ever be. You see, he's given me everything I've always wanted. And what you have you given me? Lessons on how to be a bitch and an engagement that went down the toilet. I do remember saying that joining Evolution was the biggest mistake of my life; but another big mistake I made, being engaged to an asshole like you. I can't stand looking at you."

Then Nicole walked away with Delancey and Rochelle giving Randy the dirty look and following her.

"Nice comeback, Nicky," Delancey said putting her left hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"Yeah, you showed him," Rochelle said.

"Well, Randy needed to hear of what I had to say straight to his face," Nicole said, "and he couldn't say anything else."

"Well, he's lucky that John wasn't around to kick his ass," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, he's so lucky," Delancey said.

Later, it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Chris Jericho. Chris' entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the aisle to the ring and John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. She was wearing a tan tank top with a huge butterfly on it, black miniskirt, and black boots. Nicole also had the Women's Championship belt on her shoulder. The two walked down the aisle and they entered the ring and Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's Title belt in the air as well. John gets back down, takes off his new green "Chain Gang Soldier" shirt and Chain Gang visor and throws them to the crowd. Nicole kisses John for good luck and leaves the ring as the referee raises the WWE title belt and calls for the bell.

John and Chris got face to face and then locked up with no one getting an advantage. Another lock up and Chris grabbed a side headlock but John whipped him off and Chris came back with a shoulderblock. John then exploded with right hands and then the two traded chops. Chris hit a splash in the corner, took John down, and kicked him around on the mat. Chris slapped John in the ropes and then hit a spinning heel kick. Chris went for his springboard dropkick but John ducked and Chris crashed to the floor.

John tossed Chris back inside and hit an elbow in the corner and then sent Chris head first to the buckle. John charged at Chris in the corner, but Chris hit a dropkick and then unloaded with mounted right hands. Chris chopped John and then worked him over in the corner with kicks before hitting a vertical suplex for a two count. Chris then hit a baseball slide dropkick and locked in a rear chin lock. Chris and John traded right hands and then Chris tossed John through the ropes to the outside. Chris hit a dropkick off the apron onto John and then choked him with a cable on the outside before tossing him back in. Chris perched John on the top turnbuckle and then gave him some right hands and mounted off to John before scoring with a superplex from the top and then covered for a near fall.

Chris then pinned him again but John again kicked out. Chris hit some right hands in the corner and then whipped him to the other corner and charged in but John got his boot up. John came back with a back drop and then some clotheslines but missed a flying shoulder tackle. Chris then gave John a bulldog and went for the Lionsault but John moved and Chris landed on his feet. Chris then went into a victory roll and attempted to lock in the Walls of Jericho, but John kicked him off and Chris crashed to the outside. John went up top and hit a legdrop to the back of Chris's head as he was re-entering the ring through the middle ropes. John covered but only got two when Chris got his foot on the ropes.

John went for the FU, but Chris countered into a DDT for a near fall. Chris kicked John and then gave him a backbreaker and driving elbow drops to the kidney area. Chris choked John over the bottom rope and then the middle rope. John then came back with a huge clothesline and both men are down. Chris and John traded right hands with John getting the better. John hit a clothesline followed by another and then hit the throwback followed by his modified spinebuster. John went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Chris moved and locked in the Walls of Jericho.

John writhed in pain as he tried to fight towards the ropes, and then Chris pulled him back in. John again fights towards the ropes this time he makes it. Chris stomped John in the head and then went up top but John caught him and hit some right hands and then went for the FU from the top and then Chris hit a superplex after reversing for a close fall. Chris then charged at John, but John caught him on his shoulders and hit the FU for the win.

The referee raised John's arm in the air and Nicole got into the ring to celebrate his victory after overcoming the odds and pulling out the win here tonight. John and Nicole then kissed each other and they raised their title belts in the air as the crowd in Washington D.C. got a look at WWE's newest championship couple.

After Summerslam was over, John and Nicole were in their hotel room getting ready to go to a club with Dave and Rochelle. Shelton and Delancey were coming along as well. They were waiting at the hotel lobby with Dave and Rochelle. John was already dressed and he was waiting for Nicole. Minutes later, Nicole opened the door and came out of the bathroom. Nicole was wearing a black tube top with a silver uneven sequined floral cut hem, a denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair was curled.

"So, what do you think?" Nicole said.

"You look great," John said. "But you're missing something."

"Like what? What could I be missing?"

"A congratulations present from me."

John pulled out a box from behind him and gave it to Nicole. Nicole opened it and inside was a 14 karat gold script name necklace with a tail that said "Little Nicky." Nicole had a huge smile on her face.

"John, you are something else. You know that?" Nicole said.

"Yes, I do," John said. "You like it?"

"I love it. It's cute. My nickname."

"You want me to put it on for you?"

"Yeah."

Nicole gave the box to John and he pulled the necklace out of the box and put it down. Then he unhooked the hook of the necklace and put it on around Nicole's neck. He then hooked the hook back together. Nicole then walked over to the mirror and John followed her.

"It's so beautiful," Nicole said.

"You're beautiful," John said as he turned Nicole's head around and kissed her.

About two minutes later, John and Nicole got out of the elevator and they saw Dave, Rochelle, Shelton, and Delancey sitting at the hotel lobby. John and Nicole walked over to them.

"Well, well, well. If isn't the newest championship couple of the WWE, John Cena and Nicole Mitchell," Rochelle said.

"Well, thank you, Miss Kennedy," Nicole said. "I do remember Shelton and Delancey being the championship couple of the WWE, though."

"Yeah, that was great," Delancey said.

"It was and I miss it," Shelton said.

"So, Dave, what club are you taking us to?" Rochelle said.

"Well, we're actually going to a club I used to work at," Dave said.

"That's right. You used to be a bouncer," Nicole said.

"That's right."

"Hey, we should check it out," John said.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Then everyone left the hotel. The club was only a block away from the hotel.

The club the gang went to was called Home. When they got there, the bouncer checked their IDs and let them right in. There were a lot of people were dancing, drinking, and having a great time. The gang went to the back of the club and they sat down.

"Well, this is a nice club," Nicole said.

"Yeah, this is a very nice club," Rochelle said. "How long have you worked here as a bouncer, Dave?"

"Only a few years until I left in 1999," Dave said.

"Have you tossed a lot of people out of this club before?" John asked.

"John!" Nicole said.

"What?"

"No, Nicole. It's okay," Dave said. "Yeah, I have tossed a lot of people from here before. It wasn't fun, though."

"I'll bet," Rochelle whispered to herself.

Then the bartender came forward to them.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The bartender said.

"Give us your finest champagne because we're celebrating tonight," Dave said.

"You got it."

Then he left the gang alone.

"So, Nicole, has your ex-fiancé confronted you about your victory over Delancey tonight?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, he has," Nicole said. "He's also jealous of my fast-rising success."

"Well, it's his loss," John said.

"But you should've seen the way Nicole made a comeback at Randy," Delancey said.

"What did she do?" Shelton said.

"She said straight to his face," Rochelle said, "'You can scream, bitch, and moan and call me names all you want to me. It's not gonna change the fact that John Cena is more of a man than you'll ever be. He's given me everything I've always wanted. And what you have you given me? Lessons on how to be a bitch and an engagement that went down the toilet. I do remember saying that joining Evolution was the biggest mistake of my life; but another big mistake I made, being engaged to an asshole like you. I can't stand looking at you.'"

"Did you really say that to his face, Nicole?" John said.

"Yeah, I did," Nicole said. "I can talk smack and back it up."

"That's because I taught you."

Nicole smiled and the bartender brought the champagne in a bucket with six glasses and left.

"Well, let's make a toast," Dave said, "to John and Nicole on their big wins tonight, and of course, to Nicole for finally becoming the Women's Champion."

"Let's also make a toast to Rochelle for winning the most awesome Steel Cage match and Dave for successfully defending the World Heavyweight Championship here in his hometown of Washington, D.C.," Delancey said.

The gang raised their classes in the air and took a sip. Just then, "Jumpin', Jumpin'" by Destiny's Child started playing in the background.

"Okay, I'm tired of sitting down," Rochelle said. "Let's dance."

"Let's go," Nicole said.

Then everyone went to the dance floor and they started dancing.

_Ladies leave your man at home _

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown _

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends _

'_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin' _

_Though he say he got a girl _

_Yeah it's true you got a man _

_But the party ain't gon' stop _

_So let's make it hot, hot _

_Last weekend you stayed at home alone and lonely _

_Couldn't find your man, he was chillin' with his homies _

_This weekend you're going out _

_If he try to to stop you, you're goin' off _

_You got your hair done and your nails done too _

_A new outfit and your Fendi shoes _

_And when you're through parlayin' at the hottest spot _

_Tonight you're gonna find the fellas _

_Rollin' in the Lexus, drops and Hummers _

_Though he say he got a girl _

_Yeah it's true you got a man _

_But the party ain't gon' stop _

_So let's make it hot, hot _

_Ladies leave your man at home _

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown _

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends _

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin' _

_Ladies leave your man at home _

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown _

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends _

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin' _

_Though he say he got a girl _

_Yeah it's true you got a man _

_But the party ain't gon' stop _

_So let's make it hot, hot _

_Call your boys cause tonight you're not gonna stay at home _

_Should tell your girl she ain't comin' tonight _

_You're goin' solo _

_Cut her off 'cause she talk some noise _

_You know you got the right to get your party on _

_So get your haircut and your car washed too _

_Lookin' like a star in your Armani suit _

_You need to look your best cause you're turnin' heads tonight_

_You're gonna find a sexy chica that's gonna dance all night _

_If you wanna _

_Though he say he got a girl _

_Yeah it's true you got a man _

_But the party ain't gon' stop _

_So let's make it hot, hot _

_Ladies leave your man at home _

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown _

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends _

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Ladies leave your man at home _

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown _

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends _

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Sexy women do that dance _

_Fly ladies work your man _

_Balling fellas time to clown _

_We can get down now _

_Bounce baby, bounce, bo-bounce bounce, bo-bounce _

_Twirk it, twirk it _

_Shake baby, shake sha-shake shake _

_Work it, work it _

_Twist baby, twist tw-twist _

_You better dip that thing _

_(One more time papi's mommies) _

_Bounce baby, bounce, bo-bounce bounce, bo-bounce _

_Twirk it, twirk it _

_Shake baby, shake sha-shake shake _

_Work it, work it _

_Twist baby, twist tw-twist _

_You better dip that thing _

_(Bounce it up and down papi's mommies) _

_Sexy women do that dance _

_Fly ladies work your man _

_Balling fellas time to clown _

_We can get down now _

_Ladies leave your man at home _

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown _

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends _

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Ladies leave your man at home _

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown _

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends _

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin' _

_I ain't thinkin' about my man tonight _

_Uh huh, I ain't worried my girl aight _

_Ladies leave your man at home _

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends _

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin' _

_Ladies leave your man at home _

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown _

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends _

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

Everyone had a good time dancing to that song, "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder played next.

_Looking back on when I _

_Was a little nappy headed boy _

_Then my only worry _

_Was for Christmas what would be my toy _

_Even though we sometimes _

_Would not get a thing _

_We were happy with the _

_Joy the day would bring _

_Sneaking out the back door _

_To hang out with those hoodlum friends of mine _

_Greeted at the back d0or _

_With boy thought I told you not to go outside _

_Tryin' your best to bring the _

_Water to your eyes _

_Thinkin' it might stop her _

_Grom woopin' your behind _

_I wish those days could come back once more _

_Why did those days ev-er have to go _

_I wish those days could come back once more _

_Why did those days ev-er have to go _

_Cause I love them so _

_Brother says he's tellin' _

_'Bout you playin' doctor with that girl _

_Just don't tell I'll give you _

_Anything you want in this whole wide world _

_Mama gives you money for Sunday school _

_You trade yours for candy after church is through _

_Smokin' cigarettes and writing something nasty on the wall (you nasty boy) _

_Teacher sends you to the principal's office down the wall _

_You grow up and learn that kinda thing ain't right _

_But while you were doin' it-it sure felt outta sight _

_I wish those days could come back once more _

_Why did those days ev-er have to go _

_I wish those days could come back once more _

_Why did those days ev-er have to go_

After that song, Shelton, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle sat back down, but John and Nicole stayed on the dance floor when "Sweet Baby" by George Duke started playing next.

_When I think about your lovin' _

_The Sunday evenings, the fun we used to share _

_Looking through the memories in my mind _

_Since I've laughed and cried and thought it over _

_Now I realize that it's never over, it's only set aside _

_Oh, it's you, sweet baby _

_I will never be free from your embrace, sweet baby _

_Only hoping it's not too late to try again _

_It's true, sweet baby _

_Ever lost and captured by your smile, sweet baby _

_I will always be right there by your side _

_Right by your side _

_Lying here alone I'm dreaming _

_My mind keeps wandering, my thoughts are only you _

_Wandering through the memories in my mind _

_How could love so real have turned so empty _

_I just keep wondering why _

_Will I ever find the love we shared together, you and I _

_Oh, it's you, sweet baby _

_Though we had such a long hard road to climb, sweet baby _

_Only hoping it's not too late to try again _

_It's you, sweet baby _

_Won't u try belivin wat I say, sweet baby _

_I will always be right there by your side _

_Right by your side_

Right in the middle of the song, Nicole looked at John and she kissed him.

_Oh, it's you, sweet baby _

_I will never be free from your embrace, sweet baby _

_Only hoping it's not too late to try again _

_It's you, sweet baby _

_Ever lost and captured by your smile, sweet baby _

_I will always be right there by your side _

_Right by your side_

Later, back in the hotel room, Nicole was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She was in her pink lace criss-cross babydoll she recently bought at Victoria's Secret. Nicole had finished washing her face and she got out of the bathroom. Then Nicole saw John sleeping peacefully on his back on the bed. Nicole smiled as she walked over to the bed and sat down. She kept smiling at John as she was still thinking about her winning the Women's Championship at Summerslam; and in her mind, Nicole had John to thank for. She slowly leaned down and lightly kissed John on the lips. Nicole pulled away for a bit and went back to kiss him, this time more passionately. That woke John up. He saw Nicole's face when he opened his eyes and he smiled. John grabbed Nicole's face and he kissed her passionately with all of his heart. Then he switched positions with Nicole and he laid on top of her. He took off his boxers and he helped Nicole take off her babydoll. Then the two went onto making love.

An hour later, John and Nicole were laying in the bed together. John was sleeping with his arms around Nicole and Nicole's back was resting against his chest. Nicole still had her eyes opened.

"I love you," Nicole said as she fell asleep.

John opened his eyes when he heard Nicole say those words. He smiled and then fell back asleep.


	29. When is EnoughEnough?

**Chapter 29: When is Enough...Enough?**

The next morning, Nicole was sleeping peacefully in an empty bed in the hotel room after a wonderful night that she will never forget. John had opened up the curtains to let the sun in. He had something planned for Nicole before the two had to leave for RAW in Hampton, Virginia. John sat on the bed, leaned down, and kissed Nicole's cheek, which woke her up. Nicole turned her head to see John looking down on her.

"Morning, Women's Champ," John said.

"Good morning, WWE Champ," Nicole said.

"I got you some breakfast."

"You did?"

"Yep."

John pointed to the table that had two plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and two glasses of orange juice.

"Oh, John," Nicole said.

"I thought we start your first official day as the Women's Champion with the most important meal of the day," John said.

"That's a great idea."

"Here you go."

John handed Nicole a white robe and she put it on. Nicole got out of the bed and walked over to the table where John was sitting. Then they started eating their breakfast.

"John, what was it like when you won the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania?" Nicole said.

"To tell you the truth," John said, "it was...it was great. I can't even explain it. That night was so amazing, it was just the beginning for me."

"I feel exactly the same way."

"I gotta tell you, your first Women's Championship, it's definitely something you wouldn't forget."

"No, I would never forget it."

After breakfast...

"Wow. That meal was really something to start off my day," Nicole said.

"Me, too," John said.

"But you know what? I'm still kind of hungry."

"What else do you want?"

Nicole didn't say anything. She got up from her seat, walked over to John, and climbed on his lap. John had a pretty good idea of what Nicole was gonna say and do.

"I...want...you," Nicole said as she took the robe off her shoulders showing them and also showing her cleavage.

"Well, I'm also kind of hungry...for you," John said.

He then started kissing Nicole and picked up her by her thighs. The two went over to the bed and John dropped Nicole on the bed. Nicole laughed as John climbed on top of her and took off her robe. Nicole then took off John's boxers and the two began to make love.

RAW was in Hampton, Virginia and Nicole was walking towards the catering room until she passed Eric Bischoff's office. She recognized the voices inside were Eric and Chris Jericho. Nicole then suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach. She listened to the conversation because the door was opened a little.

"I had Cena beaten last night," Chris said. "Cena got lucky."

"I agree," Eric said. "But you know what? Cena's luck will run out tonight because you deserve a rematch and you also deserve to be the WWE Champion. Tonight, it won't only be a World Title match, but it will also be a 'You're Fired' match.

"That's a little weird but it's a great idea! I will definitely win and Cena will be fired."

After Nicole heard that, she immediately ran down the hallway to the locker room. When she got there, Nicole went inside and closed the door. John came out of the bathroom and saw Nicole catching her breath.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John said.

"Okay. I was walking to the catering room...and I walked past Eric Bischoff's office," Nicole said trying to catch her breath. "Chris Jericho was in there...and Eric made a match for the WWE Championship. But if you lose, not only you'll lose the championship, you will be fired."

John tried his best to control his temper in front of Nicole and he hasn't blown it yet in front of her.

"Look, Nicole," John said. "I'm gonna try my best to keep this title and keep my job. I'm not gonna blow it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. I need to get out and think. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

John left the locker room and Nicole leaned against the door and sat down in front of it.

"Please, god," Nicole said to herself. "I hope John doesn't get fired because I would hate to lose him; especially after the night I won the Women's Championship."

Then Nicole started to cry a little bit.

Later, Nicole was in the Women's Locker Room talking with Delancey and the 2005 RAW Diva Search Winner, Ashley. Ashley was set to make her RAW debut being introduced by two RAW Divas. Nicole and Delancey were going to watch it.

"So, Ashley, are you excited about your RAW debut?" Delancey asked.

"Yes, I'm so excited. I don't even know what to expect," Ashley said. "Hey, maybe next week, I get to be in a match with either of you girls."

"Well, don't expect that yet," Nicole said. "I know you're still in training to be a wrestler, but there's no need to rush."

"Yeah, I understand," Ashley said. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Delancey said as Ashley left the locker room.

Back in the arena, Torrie Wilson's entrance theme was playing and she came out from the curtain with Candice Michelle following her. The two walked down the ramp and Torrie got into the ring first. Candice jumped up on the apron, crawled between Torrie's legs, and she made her way up inside the ring. Torrie then grabbed a microphone and said,

"Surprise, we've been traded to RAW! I can't believe it's been four years for me and I know that RAW will get even hotter."

"That's right," Candice said. "Teddy Long says I was too hot for UPN, but I'm not too hot for RAW."

Then Candice did the Go-Daddy dance.

"Well, we have many surprises for all you guys and the first is the 2005 RAW Diva Search winner, Ashley Massaro!" Torrie said.

Ashley's entrance theme plays and she comes out from the curtain. She walks down the ramp and gets inside the ring. Ashley hugs Candice and Torrie and grabs a microphone.

"Guys, I just wanna say that it is an honor to be in the ring with you," Ashley said.

"Well, you're going to fit in well here and you might as well fit in right with us. Right, Candice?" Torrie said.

"That's right, Torrie, because I know I didn't win some big fancy check," Candice said. "Did you, Torrie?"

"No, I missed that one."

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I would like to take this opportunity to thank the fans for putting me here," Ashley said. "Thank you so much, guys. I promise, I'm gonna try my hardest to return the favor."

"Well, Ashley, we were actually thinking that maybe she could return that favor...right now," Candice said as she tugs Ashley's sleeve.

Torrie then kicks Ashley in the gut. Torrie and Candice were laughing at what they did and Candice slaps Ashley across the face. Torrie then tosses Ashley to the mat and Torrie high fives Candice. Then they leave the ring as Ashley was lying in pain.

Nicole and Delancey saw the whole thing and they were immediately shocked.

"Delancey, please tell me what I saw was a joke," Nicole said.

"No, it wasn't," Delancey said. "How do you think Rochelle's gonna feel when she sees this?"

"You know she would be upset. Very upset."

"Well, at least she has Sharmell to hang around with."

"Yeah."

Later, it was time for the You're Fired match for the WWE Championship between John and Chris Jericho. Chris' entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Eric Bischoff following him. He walks to the ring and John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. She was wearing a gold tank top with sequins at the bust line, black miniskirt, and black boots. Nicole also had the Women's Championship belt on her shoulder. They walked down the ramp and entered the ring and Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's Title belt in the air as well. John gets back down, takes off his green "Chain Gang Soldier" shirt and Chain Gang visor and throws them to the crowd. Nicole kisses John for good luck and leaves the ring as the referee raises the WWE title belt and calls for the bell.

The two men stand face to face and butt heads as Chris slaps John. John tackles Chris and punches him. John then works on Chris in the corner before giving him that flipping hip toss. Eric grabs the foot of John and Chris rolls him up for a two count. Chris nails a dropkick and assaults John in the corner.

Chris nails a back elbow and covers for a two count. He then nails a vertical suplex followed by a few elbows on John. He works John to the corner where he chops away on his chest before stomping a hole in him and choking him with the boot. John is whipped to the corner but he moves as Chris flies at him and Chris nails the post and falls to the outside. Eric attends to Chris but John comes out and grabs him to throw him back in the ring. Eric stalls John and John goes and grabs him but Eric hits a low blow on him! Chris comes out and removes some of the security rail to smash John's head off it.

Nicole goes to check on John but Chris grabs John and throws him back in the ring.

John is in trouble as Chris has him in a head lock. John hits a back suplex on Chris but Chris follows up with a drop toe hold and he slams the head of John off the mat several times. Chris kicks the ribs of John a few times before mounting him for a 10 punch. He only gets a few but he gets right back on John again. John fires back on Chris as they go blow for blow until Chris hits a spinning heel kick for a two count. Chris chokes John with his boot illegally as he talks to the referee. John gets an inside cradle for a near fall. Chris waits for John to get up and he nails him with a clothesline for another two count. Chris works John to the corner and places him on the top rope.

Chris goes up with him and he goes for the superplex but John blocks it and flapjacks Chris on his face! John goes for a flying cross body and he crashes and burns. Chris drops an elbow to John's lower back and he uses the ropes for the pin but the referee catches him. Chris places John in a rear chin lock but he gets to his feet and they exchange blows again. John gains control with a big shoulder block followed by a couple of clotheslines and a reverse elbow in the corner. John then runs into a boot from Chris but as he runs at John, John turns it into the FU but Chris clubs him and gets out with a roll up but he changes that into the Walls of Jericho. John is in pain and he cannot reach the ropes as Eric pulls them away. Chris pulls John back to the middle of the ring and he is in so much trouble as Chris has the hold on a lock down. John crawls to the ropes once more and this time he finally makes it.

Chris is upset and he argues with the referee but he turns around right into the FU. John picks him up but his legs can't hold Chris right now. He gives it all his might and plants Chris with the FU but he falls and cannot make a quick pin. He finally covers Chris but at two, Bischoff places Chris's foot on the ropes. He then gives Chris brass knuckles. John goes to pick up Chris but Chris clocks him with the brass knuckles. Chris is slow to cover but he does...1...2...

KICKOUT by John! Chris tries to cover again but John kicks out again. Eric gets on the apron with the WWE Title belt and the referee fights with him over it all. John and Chris battle, John sweeps the legs of Chris and gives him a slingshot right into Eric. He then catches Chris and plants him with the FU for the three count.

After the match, the referee raised John's arm in the air and Nicole got into the ring to celebrate his victory. John and Nicole then kissed each other and Eric gets in the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Chris Jericho," Eric said. "you son of a bitch, you're fired!"

Chris looks shocked and he starts begging for his job on his hands and knees but Eric does not budge. Security then comes out, they get into the ring, and they carry Chris out.

Then Kurt Angle comes behind John and Nicole and starts beating the hell out of John as Nicole immediately moves out of the way. Kurt drops him with a German suplex followed by a ton of blows and more suplexes. Eventually, he hits the Angle slam and Kurt gets on his knees and screams to the sky. Eric comes back in the ring with the microphone in his hand and said,

"Cena, say hello to the new number one contender for the WWE Title, Kurt Angle."

Kurt slaps John around, picks up the WWE Title belt, and stares at it. Then he dropped it and he and Eric finally left the ring as Nicole got back in the ring to check on John. He struggles to get up as Kurt and Eric walked at the ramp and start laughing at John. This was a sign for bigger things to come later.


	30. Punking Out Kurt and the It Girls

**Chapter 30: Punking Out Kurt and the It Girls**

RAW was in Tampa, Florida and Nicole was going to be in a Schoolgirl match against Candice Michelle. 

RAW was on and the first match was a Divas' match between Delancey and Torrie Wilson. Delancey was in the back with Nicole and Ashley.

"Okay. I'm gonna teach Torrie Wilson exactly what happens when you cross the line," Delancey said.

"Well, Rochelle called me and told me to wish you luck," Nicole said. "You know she was very upset for what Torrie and Candice did to Ashley."

"After everything Rochelle done for those two bitches, if Rochelle was traded to RAW, Torrie and Candice would both be first on her hit list."

"Well, I know that you can take Torrie down, so I wish you luck," Ashley said.

"Thanks, Ash. See you later, guys."

"Good luck, D," Nicole said as Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Torrie Wilson. Torrie's entrance theme played and Torrie came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall." Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Boise, Idaho, Torrie Wilson."

Torrie walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she stood waiting for Delancey to come out. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a black midriff tank top with strings at the bottom crossing over in the front and tying in the back, black arm warmers, and pink pants. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Delancey got in Torrie's face and the referee called for the bell.

Delancey pushed Torrie and Torrie pushed Delancey back. Delancey and Torrie lock up and Delancey hit a knee to the gut and delivered a double axhandle to the back of Torrie. Delancey slammed Torrie face first into the mat a few times then catapulted her into the turnbuckles. Delancey choked Torrie against the bottom rope, but Torrie came back with a sunset flip, and they traded reversals for two counts. Delancey hit a knee lift, then dropped Torrie with a powerslam for a two count. Delancey then hit some forearms to the head and then a DDT. Delancey got on the turnbuckle and tried to hit the Ram's Moonsault, but Torrie doublekicks Delancey in the gut and Delancey landed on the mat in pain. Torrie then hit a springboard face slam and pinned Delancey for the win.

"Here is your winner, Torrie Wilson," Lillian announced.

The referee raises Torrie's left arm in the air and she looks down and smiles at Delancey who was lying in pain holding her stomach. Torrie then leaves the ring and walks to the back leaving Delancey lying in the ring. Nicole and Ashley saw the whole thing in the Women's Locker Room.

"Damn, I thought Delancey had it," Nicole said.

"So did I, Nicole," Ashley said. "So did I."

Then Nicole and Ashley saw Shelton Benjamin coming out, getting in the ring, and helping Delancey up. Shelton got out of the ring, pulled Delancey out, and was carrying her to the back as RAW went to commercial break.

A little later, Torrie's entrance theme was playing and she came out from the curtain with Candice Michelle. The two were dressed the same in silver metallic dresses. The two walked down the ramp and Torrie got into the ring first. Candice jumped up on the apron, crawled between Torrie's legs, and she made her way up inside the ring. Torrie then grabbed a microphone and said,

"Last week, we surprised everyone when we debuted right here on RAW, especially the person we initiated. That would be the 2005 RAW Diva Search winner, Ashley Massaro."

"And we realized that our actions might have been a little overwhelming and we want to apologize publicly out here to Ashley," Candice said.

"Ashley, we feel really bad for how we came across. So please, Ashley, will you come out here and let us show you how sorry we really are."

Nicole, Delancey, and Ashley were in the back watching Torrie and Candice and Ashley was about to walk to the arena when Delancey stopped her.

"Wait, you're actually gonna go out there?" Delancey said.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "If they are sorry, then maybe I can forget about what happened last week."

"Ashley, you understand that this may not be good," Nicole said. "Look what Torrie did to Delancey."

"Look, I can take these bitches down, one way or another."

"Okay. But the second things look bad, we will come out there and help you," Delancey said.

"Okay."

Then Ashley walked away.

Ashley's entrance theme plays and she comes out from the curtain. She walks down the ramp, gets inside the ring, and grabs a microphone.

"Ashley, Torrie and I, we are very sorry for what happened last week," Candice said. "I mean, I wanted to apologize to you seriously from the bottom of my heart."

"Will you forgive us, please?" Torrie asked.

"After last week, I'm sure you'll understand that I'm a little skeptical," Ashley said, "but if you guys are serious, then I guess I accept."

"Well, that's great," Candice said. "We are being completely honest and now that you're officially a RAW Diva, Torrie and I figured out a way to make it up to you."

"Right. We know how much you want to be a wrestler," Torrie said, "so we pulled a few strings and we got permission from the General Manager for you to have your very first match."

"Tonight, right here in Tampa."

"We know that you're just starting out learning all the moves and everything, but we have total confidence in you. And you know what, you could do that little monkey flip thing that you do."

"Yeah, totally. Or maybe you could learn your place, which is to look pretty and to shut your mouth."

"Okay, okay," Ashley said. "I understand what's going on here. Which one of you two am I gonna face?"

"Oh, no, silly rabbit. You're not facing one of us."

"Actually, I've already had a match with that rebel bitch Playboy cover girl Delancey Scott and I know she's still hurting from those kicks I gave her," Torrie said. "Actually, you're facing her."

Then Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Torrie pushed Ashley and Ashley shoved Torrie and Candice down. Before Victoria got into the ring, Ashley hit a baseball slide on Victoria and hit her with right hands. But Victoria sent her into the apron and then tossed her in the ring. Victoria kicked Ashley in the midsection and then nailed the Widow's Peak for the easy win.

After the match, Torrie and Candice celebrated the victory with Victoria as Ashley is still down and out. Then Nicole and Delancey ran down the ramp and got into the ring with Nicole hitting the double clothesline on Torrie and Candice and Delancey then took Victoria down by spearing her. Delancey helped Nicole by stomping Torrie and Candice in the stomach. Victoria charged at Delancey, but Delancey hit the superkick on Victoria's face. Candice and Victoria escaped and Torrie was left alone in the ring. Nicole and Delancey both kicked Torrie in the gut and they hit a double DDT on Torrie. Then Nicole and Delancey tossed Torrie out of the ring and Candice and Victoria helped her up. The three walked up the ramp and went to the back as Nicole and Delancey checked on Ashley. They helped Ashley up as her back was still sore. The three left the ring and walked up the ramp as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, John's entrance theme plays and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black tank top which lined at the bust and the rest of it was see-through lace, a denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. John and Nicole were standing at the top of the ramp and Nicole had something hiding behind her. She pulled it out and it was none other than her customized Women's Championship belt. The center was with rubies with the WWE logo on it, the edge of the circle was 14 karat gold and it had "WOMEN'S CHAMP" in diamonds, and the sides of the belt had emblems of a star and a pair of lips. Nicole liked the belt so much, she couldn't wait to show it off. John and Nicole walked hand and hand down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole raised her title belt in the air as John grabbed on the microphone and stood next to Nicole.

"Now, it's like I said before, 'It's about taking care of those that take care of you,'" John said. "And since Eric Bischoff wants ruin our time in the spotlight, I think it's time for Nicole to say her very nice victory speech."

John gives the microphone to Nicole.

"You know, when I first came into the WWE, I was known as the First Lady of Evolution. One particular Diva called me a slut in ridiculous clothing. Everything I've done during that time wasn't me. Everything I've done made me so weak, it didn't get me to become the Women's Champion. But all that was gone, and thanks to John, for everything he's done for me, for having the Chain Gang to believe in me, who knew that this time, I had potential, I am finally the Women's Champion. So I just wanna say thank you for everyone who stood by me, who knew that this time, I was going to accomplish something I've been dreaming about since I was a little girl, since I started wrestling, and that was this. Thank you, everyone."

The crowd cheered and Nicole gave the microphone back to John.

"Now, then, my haircut's too cheap, gas is too expensive, and last week I get attacked by a blue and white Tasmanian devil. I saw nothing but arms and teeth and that's the bad news. The good news? I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance! And the great news? After last week, the champ is still here! Kurt Angle is now the number one contender for my WWE Championship. I have never backed down from a fight in my life and I'll be damned if I start tonight. Kurt Angle, you want some, come get some."

Kurt Angle's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"You know, I must have damaged your brain last week," Kurt said. "You're calling me out? I really don't want none of you. If you think you will get in the ring with me right now, you're dumber than you look. There is no chance in hell of you risking your championship match. I was inducted in the National Wrestling Hall of Fame, and won an Olympic gold medal with a broken freakin' neck. I have more ability in my little finger than you have in your whole body. I'm at the top of my game. I made Shawn Michaels tap at Wrestlemania, I made Eugene tap at Summerslam, and I made Shelton Benjamin tap last week on RAW. The reason I'm on a roll is because I'm more vicious than I've have ever been in my life and I want that WWE Title more than I ever have and I don't give a damn about anyone or anything."

"Look, Kurt...," John said.

"Hey, shut up!" Kurt said. "At Unforgiven, I will make you tap out as well."

"You said you won a gold medal? I didn't know that. I don't think I have much of a chance in this one, I think I am a bit over my head, but I'm still calling your ass out!"

John dropped the microphone and took off his new "Chain Gang" baseball jersey and hat and threw them in the crowd. Then Kurt slowly made his way towards the ring, but then stopped and walked down the ramp. Kurt then went down to ringside again, but again stopped before getting in the ring and John and Nicole laughed. Kurt started to walk away as John picked up the microphone.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. Hey, stop. Last week, I know that you like to hit guys from behind. Hey, shame on you. Shame, shame. No one is judging you. But I tell you what. I'm just gonna do this." John then turned around with his back to Kurt. "You know, put the vibe out there. You can, you can do whatever you want, no one is watching us. What do you think?"

Then Kurt ran down the ramp, got into the ring, and took John down from behind and locked in the Ankle Lock in the middle of the ring. But John kicked him off right through the ropes. Kurt went to get back inside, but some referees held him back as John got fired up in the ring. Nicole was still laughing as John was still fired up and Kurt was walking to the back. Then when Kurt was gone, John and Nicole left the ring and went to the back. Nicole was laughing.

"What's so funny?" John said.

"You know, even though you got hit from behind last week," Nicole said. "at least you found a way to punk Kurt out."

"Hey, Kurt Angle may be vicious, but I can still take him down."

"No doubt. So, are you excited for my Schoolgirl match tonight?"

"I am so excited. Maybe after RAW tonight, I can play the teacher and you can be my student."

"A student in thuganomics?"

"You betcha."

Nicole smiled and laughed.

A little later, it was time for the Schoolgirl match between Nicole and Candice Michelle. Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Schoolgirl match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle."

Candice was a wearing a white collared shirt with the bottom tied up and showing her black bra, a navy blue plaid miniskirt, white knee socks, and her hair was in pigtails. Candice walked down to the ramp and she jumped on the apron. She then crawled in the ring and stood waiting for Nicole to come out. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a white collared dress shirt with the bottom tied up, a mini red plaid halter dress, white stockings with red bows, and her hair was in pigtails with red bows. She also had the customized Women's Championship belt over her left shoulder. She walked down to the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole got on two of the turnbuckles raising her arms in the air and showing the crowd her cleavage. Then she got back down and stared at Candice. Then the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Candice locked up and Nicole knees Candice in the gut before Nicole landed Candice with a clothesline. Nicole picks Candice up and hits a baseball slide to the back.

Nicole picks Candice up and Candice gets a thumb to Nicole's eye before Candice clotheslines Nicole for two count. Candice then slammed Nicole's face onto the mat before she picks Nicole up to take her to the corner. But Nicole reverses Candice to the corner and lands the leg lock to Candice's neck. Then Nicole gave Candice a suplex for a two count. Nicole tried an elbow drop but Candice moves out of the way. Candice kicks Nicole in the gut and Candice lands a knee drop to the gut. Candice slapped Nicole and chokes away at her.

Candice picks Nicole up but Nicole fought back with hard right hands and kicks Candice in the gut before landing another clothesline. Then Nicole did the "You Can't See Me" and did the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Nicole then sets up for the NDM and when Candice stood up, Nicole hit the NDM on Candice for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee gives Nicole her title belt and raises her left arm in the air. Then Nicole looks down at Candice, gets in her face and said, "You need to learn _your_ place and shut _your_ mouth." She then leaves the ring and walks up the ramp. Before she goes to the back, Nicole raises her title belt in the air, turns around, and flashes her butt to the crowd. She blows a kiss to the fans and goes to the back. This was indeed a night of punking out new enemies.


	31. Best Damn Sports Show Period: 2nd Time

**Chapter 31: Best Damn Sports Show Period: 2nd Time**

**Tonight, she is one of the hottest and sexiest divas in the WWE making her second appearance on the show. She is WWE Champion John Cena's girlfriend and is now holding the gold as the WWE Women's Champion. We'll also discuss her upcoming music career.**

**Nicole:** Hey, what's up? This is WWE RAW Diva and Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell. Stay tuned because I will get upclose and personal with the boys of Best Damn with _everything_ I will be discussing on the show tonight.

Nicole blows a kiss.

XXX

**Chris Rose:** Welcome back to the show. Our next guest is someone we had on the show three weeks ago. She is one of the WWE Divas from RAW and she's currently dating reigning WWE Champion John Cena. At Summerslam, just a week ago, she defeated Delancey Scott in a classic match to become the new Women's Champion. Please welcome, Nicole Mitchell.

Nicole comes out wearing a white turtleneck top, denim jeans, and her hair straight. She also had the customized Women's Championship belt over her left shoulder. Rob Dibble, Rodney Peete, John Salley, and Chris Rose greeted her with a hug and a kiss. As everyone sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**John Salley:** Hey, Nicole, can I see your title belt?

**Nicole:** Yeah, sure. Go ahead.

Nicole gives her title belt to John.

**Chris Rose:** Wow. That's nice.

**Nicole:** It is.

**Rodney Peete:** John Cena actually customized that belt for you, did he?

**Nicole:** He did. I was so amazed by how the belt looked, I couldn't wait to show it off.

**Rob Dibble:** You are showing it off now.

**Chris Rose:** Well, speaking of the title, congratulations, Nicole. Finally, you're the Women's Champion and this was actually your fifth attempt for the title at Summerslam, am I correct?

**Nicole:** Yes. During my first year in the WWE, I was in these group battles like an elimination match, two battle royals, and a fatal four-way match. So far, no luck. The match at Summerslam, it was my first singles competition and with all of John's training, look what happened.

The audience applauded.

**Rob Dibble:** We actually have a clip of you winning the Women's Championship at Summerslam, so here it is.

Then they showed the clip and the audience applauded.

**Rob Dibble:** Wow. Look at that.

**Rodney Peete:** I gotta tell you, Nicole, that must've been an exciting and fulfilling moment for you.

**Nicole:** It was. I mean, the moment I pinned Delancey Scott 1-2-3, in the back of my mind, I was like, "Oh, my god. No way. I'm the new Women's Champion." I was completely shell shocked and I was also crying and it was definitely a moment I would never forget.

The audience applauded.

**John Salley:** Well, I have to tell you, you've finally made it and I know that it wouldn't meant nothing without your fans and of course, John Cena.

**Nicole:** Yes. The week before Summerslam, John has been training me for the Women's Championship match and his training was very well paid off and of course, if it wasn't for the love and support of the Chain Gang, in which John calls his fans, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have this title.

The audience applauded.

**Rodney Peete:** Now, Nicole, you've been with John Cena for almost five months.

**Nicole:** Yes.

**Rodney Peete:** So, what's he like as a person?

**Nicole:** He's really a down-to-earth sweet guy. He cares about the fans, he loves being in the WWE just like I love being in the WWE, he never says no to anything, and he's a fighter with everything he's got and I adore that.

**John Salley:** That's thuganomics love right there.

Everyone laughed.

**Rob Dibble:** And before you started dating John, you were going out with Randy Orton, am I correct?

**Nicole:** Yeah. Randy and I were going out for seven months before we got engaged at Survivor Series back in November of last year. We were supposed to get married in May because we had New Year's Revolution, the Royal Rumble, and Wrestlemania coming up.

**Chris Rose: **So, how did you two break up? What exactly happened?

**Nicole:** Well, Randy challenged the Undertaker to a Legend versus Legend Killer match at Wrestlemania. Two weeks before that event, he brought out Stacy Keibler as an "example" for his promo. He said that he had a message for everyone who doesn't think he can the beat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. I mean, the Undertaker had an impressive 12-0 winning streak at Wrestlemania which made him a legend. And then, Randy did the stupidest thing I never thought he would do. In the middle of the ring, he delivered the RKO to Stacy Keibler. Before that, we were backstage and Randy asked her, "Do you think I can beat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania?" I don't think she hesitated. She was just plain concerned. So after that happened, I was shocked and clearly upset. I took off the engagement ring, threw it in Randy's face, and I left. It was over.

**John Salley:** And that's when John Cena came into the picture.

**Nicole: **Yeah. I was in my hotel room laying on my bed crying thinking about what Randy did and my cell phone rang. I didn't want to answer it because I figured it would be Randy calling to apologize. But, much to my surprise, it was John that was calling me. He wanted to see if I was okay and he and I kept talking to each other until Wrestlemania and that's when I fell in love with him. And hey, you guys saw what happened at Wrestlemania.

**Chris Rose: **Well, Nicole, I can honestly say that we're happy that you're happy and that John has helped you get back on your feet. We're gonna take a break and when we come back, we'll talk more with the WWE Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell. Don't go away.

The audience applauded.

**Coming up, Nicole Mitchell the singer? The boys of Best Damn will talk with the Princess of Thuganomics about her upcoming music career.**

XXX

**Chris Rose: **Alright, we're back on the Best Damn Sports Show Period. We have our guest here, WWE Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell, and we're about to discuss Nicole's next career move which I think it's amazing for you. You're recording an album, am I correct?

**Nicole:** Yes, I am. I'm almost done with it. I'm going back to the studio in either September or October to put the finishing touches on it so it can be ready for a release in February.

**Chris Rose:** That's great.

The audience applauded.

**Rodney Peete:** How many tracks you got on the album and what does it sound like?

**Nicole: **I have sixteen tracks on the album including three which are duets with John, his cousin Trademarc, and my fellow Missourian Delancey Scott; and my album is mostly pop with some mixture of R&B, hip-hop, and a little rock. I'm from St. Louis originally and it's a real diverse city where you listen to almost everything.

**Rob Dibble:** Do you actually have a name for the album and what kind of songs does your album consists of?

**Nicole: **My album is entitled "The Beauty of St. Louis" and the reason I chose that title is because there's more to life in St. Louis than what you hear on the news and I grew up in a diverse neighborhood and that was the "beauty" of it because of the diversity in St. Louis. And my album consists of songs that are actually talking about what I've been through, who I really am, the positive messages inside, and of course, there's love songs. I would call this album my "real personal diary" because I felt like it was time to let my feelings out.

**John Salley:** That's good. And when can we expect this album to be out?

**Nicole:** The album will be out in February 2006. The rest of the year is so busy, I thought February would be the perfect month for it.

**John Salley:** Now, how did this singing career come about?

**Nicole:** Well, I stared singing at the age of two and I considered that as a hobby than a career. I would always sing in my room for practice and I would do that with my sister Amy in front of my friends at school and when my family have get-togethers back in St. Louis. It was always so much fun.

**Rodney Peete:** Did John know about this?

**Nicole: **Well, this is how John discovered my hidden talent. He and I were in Trenton, New Jersey for Smackdown and I was in our hotel room blow drying my hair in the bathroom singing "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. John comes in the room from the gym because he left his cell phone and he hears me singing in the bathroom. When I came out, he was at the doorway and I felt embarrassed and a little humiliated. But John was so impressed with my singing, he offered me to come to Boston, Massachusetts to record a demo and about a few days later, I was signed to Columbia Records.

The audience applauded.

**Chris Rose:** Did you feel that you weren't ready for this when John offered you this opportunity?

**Nicole:** I did at the time but John kept convincing me that had a chance to make it big in the music scene like he is right now and he believed in me and I felt that I was ready. It was like my voice was ready come out, so here I am.

**Rob Dibble: **Now, I spoke with John backstage and he told me that you were the opening act for him and his cousin Trademarc on the summer tour.

**Nicole:** Yes. Our last show is in September and I gotta tell you, the tour was a learning experience for me and it was so awesome. It was something I would call my "summer vacation." The first show, I was nervous and a little scared. But John, being the motivator that he's always is, told me not to worry, and I gotta tell you, when I stepped onto that stage, I wasn't scared and nervous anymore and the crowd was unbelievable.

**John Salley:** Where was this first show?

**Nicole: **Philadelphia.

**John Salley:** And where is the last show?

**Nicole:** Boston, Massachusetts. I'm so excited to go there because it's my boyfriend's hometown and I can't wait.

**John Salley:** Now, Nicole, can you sing something for us?

**Nicole: **You want me to sing something for you?

**John Salley:** Yeah.

**Nicole:** Okay, I can do that. Actually, I don't wanna sing something from my upcoming album, but I will sing something from one of my idols, Mariah Carey.

_I don't wanna cry_

_Don't wanna cry_

_Nothing in the world_

_Could take us back_

_To where we used to be_

_Though I've give you my heart and soul_

_I must find a way of letting go_

_'Cause baby_

_I don't wanna cry_

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Chris Rose:** That was beautiful. Very beautiful.

**Nicole:** Thank you.

**Chris Rose:** You're welcome. Look out for her on RAW every Monday night at 9:00 on Spike TV. Nicole Mitchell, ladies and gentlemen.

The audience applauded.


	32. Preparing for the Worst

**Chapter 32: Preparing for the Worst**

It was now September and RAW was in Nashville, Tennessee.

Nicole, Delancey, and Ashley were eating lunch together. Ashley was very grateful to have become friends with Nicole and Delancey and that they were there to help her get through the past couple of weeks.

"Nicole, I don't understand," Ashley said. "Since you love burgers and fries so much, how do you keep that figure tight and trim?"

"I've been watching Tae-Bo tapes and remember the workouts," Nicole said. "I've also been doing dancing as a workout as well."

"No wonder."

"Hey, Nicole could eat five burgers a week and still keep that figure tight and trim," Delancey said. "Trust me. She works out like crazy."

"I see. So how are you and the Doctor of Thuganomics doing?"

"It's great," Nicole said. "I mean, we've been together for five months and already, I feel like we were meant to be together. Ever since John and I got together, my life has turned over a new leaf. I was chosen as one of Teen People's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25, I got an album coming out in February of next year, I'm the opening act for my boyfriend and his cousin's summer tour, and of course, I'm the Women's Champion. Not only all of this is because of the people who believed in me and knew I had potential, John did that as well. I mean, just when I was going to quit and lose everything, here he comes, and everyday I thank him for getting me back on my feet."

"Nicole, that's amazing."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of John's cousin," Delancey said, "how's Amy doing?"

"She's doing good. She and Marc have been talking to each other nonstop. My little sis is really in love and John's been telling me that Marc can't even stop thinking about her or talking about her."

"Hey, us Missouri girls had to get some love from two Massachusetts hotties. Me, I pulled a hottie from Orangeburg, South Carolina."

"How long you and Shelton been together?" Ashley asked.

"Nine months."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah. Oh, Nicole, have you spoken to Rochelle lately?"

"Yeah, I have," Nicole said. "In fact, she was so happy and excited to come home to Jacksonville, Florida for Smackdown last week."

"Wait a minute," Ashley said. "Rochelle Kennedy. The Smackdown Diva?"

"Yep, that's her."

"You know, you should definitely meet her," Delancey said. "Maybe she'll give you pointers on how to deal with Torrie and Candice besides me and Nicole, just like she's dealing with Melina right now."

"Yeah. I think Melina is still trying to prove she's the most dominate female in the WWE by ruining relationships and turning Divas into bitches. It's only a matter of time before Rochelle makes her next move."

"Speaking of Rochelle, when is she gonna hook up with Dave Batista?"

"Delancey, who are you? Her mother? Don't you think this is something Rochelle needs to think about before she makes her move."

"Well, I have a gut feeling that Rochelle and Dave will hook up soon. I know."

"Hold up," Ashley said. "What's this about Rochelle Kennedy and Dave Batista?"

"Oh, Rochelle and Dave met in Anaheim, California for the RAW and Smackdown supershow back in June," Nicole said. "And Dave? He started flirting with Rochelle and you know what? He's falling for her, big time. Dave kept asking me questions about Rochelle and I think he really wants to be with her so bad, he can taste it."

"Oh. What about Rochelle?"

"Well, she's been doing the same thing, but sometimes, she pushes herself away because of her past?"

"What past?"

"Rochelle came from a bad neighborhood in Jacksonville," Delancey said. "Her mother was abused by her father and the same thing happened to her grandmother. Her mom left her dad to live with her grandmother while she was pregnant with Rochelle. When Rochelle was five, her grandmother got sick and died two years later. Her dad, he was killed three years ago."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Yeah, I felt sorry for Rochelle after she told me that when I first met her," Nicole said.

"At least Rochelle had a great job as a Diva in the WWE and she should forget about her past."

"I should start telling her that right now."

Later, RAW was on and Nicole was gonna be in a Divas' tag team match along with Delancey against Victoria and Candice Michelle. This was Nicole and Delancey's first time as a tag team together. Back in March, they used to wrestle with Christy Hemme in a handicap match against Molly Holly and Trish Stratus two weeks before Wrestlemania 21.

It was time for the Divas' tag-team match between Nicole and Delancey versus Victoria and Candice Michelle. Nicole's entrance theme played and she comes out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"The following is a Divas' tag-team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making their way down to the ring, the team of Delancey Scott and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a pink tie-dye midriff tank top, black shorts, long black leg warmers, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with a blue skull and crossbones, blue shorts, blue skirted leg warmers, and black and blue net arm warmers. Nicole and Delancey walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Nicole did the same thing raising her title belt in the air. Then they got back down and stood next to each other waiting for Victoria and Candice to come out. Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Candice following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Victoria and Candice Michelle," Lillian announced.

Victoria and Candice walked down the ramp and Victoria got into the ring first. Candice jumped on the apron and then crawled in the ring. The two stared at Nicole and Delancey and Victoria and Candice walked to the other side of the ring and Candice asked for a microphone.

"Now, Nicole and Delancey," Candice said, "before you girls get comfortable with each other, Victoria and I know something that you girls don't know. You see, since you girls love making fun of us and love playing the heroes against us, it just so happens that we went to the General Manager and we requested...a Summerslam rematch for the Women's Championship at Unforgiven."

The crowd booed and Candice gave the microphone to Victoria.

"And since Lita didn't get the job done, we might as well take a crack at it so it'll teach you girls to keep your nose out of other people's business."

Nicole and Victoria got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Delancey gets an early cheap shot on Candice followed by a snap suplex for a two count. Delancey kicks Candice in the gut and she hooks the leg for another two count. Delancey grabs Candice by the hair and she slams her down. Delancey fights back but Candice takes her down quickly. Delancey goes for a tag but Candice holds her by the hair. Candice hits a swinging neck breaker on Delancey in the middle of the ring.

Delancey has Candice pinned in the middle of the ring but the referee is distracted by Victoria taking a shot at Nicole on the outside. Candice works over Delancey a little more and she gives her a flipping side neck breaker. Delancey is taking an ass kicking from the team of Candice and Victoria who double team her in the corner as Nicole is restrained. Candice continues to beat on Delancey with a sliding dropkick to the face. Candice works over Delancey in the corner with kicks as Candice chokes away. Candice goes running at Delancey but Delancey moves out of the way. Delancey tries to make the tag to Nicole but Candice drops an elbow on her back. Victoria is tagged in and Delancey flips her backwards and is able to make the tag to Nicole. Nicole goes crazy on Victoria throwing blows all over her nose. Nicole knocks Candice off the apron followed by a snap suplex on Victoria. Candice comes in only to get a flying headscissors from Nicole to send Candice out of the ring.

Victoria attacks Nicole from behind and Victoria puts Nicole in a chokehold. Nicole breaks a choke hold and Nicole kicks Victoria in the gut and throws her to the outside where she follows up on her. Nicole lands right hands on Victoria and Nicole throws Victoria back in the ring. Nicole gets back in the ring only to get a thumb to the eye by Victoria. Victoria throws Nicole off the ropes but Nicole kicks Victoria right in the face. Nicole then drops her with a DDT right on her head. Nicole does the "You can't see me" and then lands the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Nicole then sets up for the NDM as Victoria gets up. Nicole hits the NDM on Victoria and covers for the three count.

"Here are your winners, Delancey Scott and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Nicole and Delancey's arm in the air and the two girls hugged each other. Nicole and Delancey left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back.

"Is it just me or do you think Torrie, Candice, and Victoria are just as jealous as Lita because maybe just maybe, we're the top contenders for the Women's Championship?" Nicole said.

"Or maybe it's because I was on the cover of Playboy magazine and you're dating John Cena?" Delancey said.

"Well, whatever the reason is, I've just about had it with those three."

"Well, at least we're gonna be accompanying Ashley to the ring because she does have a match against Torrie."

"Well, I know in my heart that Ashley will win this time."

"Yeah.

Later, Nicole was in the locker room writing an entry in her diary.

"_September 5th. Dear Diary, I guess I'm feeling like my popularity and rising success in the WWE is causing some of my friends to jealousy and to be bitchy. At least I'm still friends with Delancey, Maria, Lillian, Ashley, Rochelle, Christy, Stacy, and Sharmell. If Torrie, Candice, and Victoria are jealous of me and they want to be a bitch towards me, so be it. I really don't care. Of course, I still have John and we've been together for five months. Our six-month anniversary is coming up and I wonder what John has planned for us."_

Nicole then closed her diary and put it in her purse. That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked.

"Mr. McMahon," WWE Chairman Vince McMahon said.

Nicole went to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Mr. McMahon, this is a surprise," Nicole said.

"Well, you'll be very surprised when I tell you this," Vince said walking in the locker room.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, for the October issue of RAW magazine, how would you like an article and an interview with you about your Women's Championship victory at Summerslam?"

"Mr. McMahon, that's...that's great. I would love to do it."

"That's good. How would you also like to be on the cover of the magazine?"

"That would be so awesome. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. The photo shoot is on Friday and I hope you enjoy it."

"Okay. Thank you."

Vince left the locker room and John came in.

"Hey, baby," John said walking up to Nicole. "What was up with you and Vince?"

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to do an article and an interview about my Women's Championship victory at Summerslam and I accepted it," Nicole said.

"Baby, that's great."

"Yeah and that's not all. I'm also gonna be on the cover of the magazine."

"Nicole, that is awesome."

"Yeah. I remember when you won the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania and you were on the cover of the May issue of Smackdown magazine. You looked hot."

"Why, thank you, sexy."

John wrapped his left arm around Nicole and he kissed her.

Then it was time for the non-title match between John and Tyson Tomko. Earlier, Kurt Angle was trying to break Eugene's ankle after his match with him. John made the save and he and Kurt got into a brawl until Tyson Tomko kicked him right in the face.

Tyson's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain and walks down to the ring. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black tube top with a silver buckle attached to the mid-bust section, black pants with D-rings, oval-shaped holes, removable straps with chains, lace-up and zipper accents, and her hair was still straight.

John runs to the ring and he tackles Tyson and unloads on him before sending him corner to corner nailing him with back elbows and clotheslines followed by a big vertical suplex. John drops a few elbows on Tyson and then goes for a cover for the two count. Tyson gets a poke to his eye and then gives John a spinebuster.

Tyson drops John with a powerslam and he nearly gets a pinfall. Tyson unloads with knees on John's head followed by a suplex for another near fall. Tyson places him in a rear chin lock. John fights back to a vertical base but Tyson takes his head off with a sick clothesline. Tyson waits with the boot but he misses and John nails him with a shoulder block, two clotheslines, and a hip toss followed by a spinning back suplex bomb. John does the "You can't see me" and gives Tyson the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

John waits for Tyson to get up as he pumps his shoes. Tyson gets to his feet and John plants him with the FU! He covers and gets the victory.

Nicole gets in the ring to celebrate with John and they leave the ring. John and Nicole were making their way back up the ramp when John is attacked from behind by Kurt Angle knocking Nicole onto the ramp. Kurt clobbers him a million times before ripping at his face and delivering several knees to his face. He slams John off the Titantron side and he continues to unload on him. Kurt then gives him an Angle slam on the steel ramp entrance. Kurt picks up the WWE Title belt and he holds it over John with a sick demonic look on his face. Nicole went to check on John as Kurt dropped the belt and left. Some referees come out and they help John up and takes him to the back with Nicole following them. When John, Nicole, and the referees reached the locker room, the referees helped John lay on the bench. Then they left and Nicole sat down in front of John.

"I'll be alright, Nicole," John said. "You just go with Delancey for Ashley's match."

Nicole kissed his forehead and left the locker room. She knew John would pull through and John didn't want Nicole to worry.

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Ashley and Torrie Wilson. Torrie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria and Candice following her. The three walked down the ramp and Torrie and Victoria got into the ring first. Candice jumped up on the apron, crawled between Torrie's legs, and she made her way up inside the ring. The three were prancing around until Ashley's entrance theme played. She comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her. Delancey was wearing a black tank top with a large red skull and detached red and black striped sleeves, and a red plaid miniskirt. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring. They've stared at Torrie, Candice, and Victoria, who were making fun of them, and Nicole and Delancey were giving pointers to Ashley. Nicole, Delancey, Victoria, and Candice got out of ring as the referee called for the bell.

Torrie knocks down Ashley after she turns her back. Torrie kicks on her several times before picking her up by the hair and tossing her across the ring. Ashley hits a sunset flip but it doesn't work well. Torrie knocks her over and then steps on her hair pulling her arms before giving her a double dropkick to the back of the head. Ashley gets a boot on Torrie and she tackles her and slams her head off the mat. Ashley throws Torrie by the hair across the ring. Candice goes to grab Ashley's foot but Ashley steps on it. Delancey ran around and tackles Candice before the two get into a catfight. However, Victoria gives Ashley a low bridge and Ashley goes flying outside the ring. Victoria picks her up and drops her on the apron face first. Nicole and Victoria get into a catfight as well and Torrie tosses Ashley back in the ring. Torrie then drops Ashley with a face slam for the three count.

Torrie gets out of the ring and Victoria and Candice joins her. Nicole gets inside the ring after she ran into the steel steps hitting her left shoulder by Victoria and Delancey gets inside as well holding her head after Candice slammed her head on the ground. Torrie, Candice, and Victoria were on the ramp making fun of Nicole, Delancey, and Ashley and they went to the back as Nicole and Delancey checked on Ashley. They helped Ashley up as her nose was broken a little. The three left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back. Things were about to get interesting next week.


	33. Unforgiven Purposes

**Chapter 33: "Unforgiven" Purposes**

RAW and Smackdown was in Little Rock, Arkansas for a supershow and John was going to be in a handicap match against Kurt Angle and Tyson Tomko.

Nicole, Delancey, and Ashley were at the arena talking to each other until Trish Stratus walked up to them.

"Hello, ladies," Trish said.

"Oh, my god. You're Trish Stratus," Ashley said.

"And you must be Ashley. It's nice to finally meet you." Trish and Ashley shook hands. "Hello, Nicole. Delancey."

"Hello, Trish," Nicole said crossing her arms.

"Look, I just want to apologize for the things I've done before Backlash. After what Torrie, Candice, and Victoria did to Ashley, I remembered what I did to Christy and I realized that my actions not only caused me to lose the Women's Championship to you, Delancey, it also got me out of action for months. Well, that was Lita's doing and I know you two were dealing with her and I'm happy that her actions didn't cause to break up your friendship over the Women's Championship. I mean, Delancey, you were a great Women's Champion and Nicole, you finally achieved your dream to become the Women's Champion. Anyways, I want to say I'm sorry and hope that we can put the stuff that happened between us behind us and start over."

Everyone paused for a minute.

"Well, if you're really serious, in which I have a gut feeling that you are, then I accept your apology," Delancey said.

"Yeah, me too," Nicole said extending her hand and Trish shook it.

"Well, now that's settled, what are we going to do to the three so-called it girls?" Trish said.

"Well, I was walking past the Women's Locker Room and I heard them say that they got 'another surprise' for Ashley," Delancey said.

"I know it's another beatdown on Ashley, but it's not gonna happen," Nicole said. "Not this time."

"Well, how about we let Ashley give Torrie, Candice, and Victoria the surprise of their life," Trish said.

"Are you serious?" Ashley said.

"Uh-huh."

"Great."

"I cannot wait to see the look on those girls' faces when they realize that you've returned," Nicole said.

Later, RAW was on and Torrie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria and Candice following her. Torrie and Candice were wearing little white dresses. The three girls walked down the ramp and Torrie and Victoria got into the ring first. Candice jumped up on the apron, crawled between Torrie's legs, and she made her way up inside the ring. Both Torrie and Candice asked for a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring next to Victoria.

"You know, we've been having so much fun with Ashley these past couple of weeks that we wanted to bring her out here so we can have some more fun with her," Candice said. "Plus, we have another special surprise for her. So Ashley, would you _please_ come down to the ring?"

Ashley's entrance theme plays and she comes out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. She stops a few feet away from the ring.

"Ashley, we don't want you to stand all the way back there," Torrie said. "We want you to know that you passed your initiation. So Punky Brewster, I mean, Ashley, please come to the ring so we can congratulate you."

"You're kidding me, right?" Ashley said. "You think I'm just gonna walk down to that ring with the three of you in there so I can get jumped again? Well, you know what? I am coming down to that ring. Only this time, I have a special surprise for you." Then Trish Stratus' entrance theme plays and the crowd goes wild. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the former six-time Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!"

Trish comes out the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her. Nicole was wearing a glittery silver tube top, black leather pants with a silver snake imprint all over, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a sparkling black bikini top and khaki baggy pants.

The three along with Ashley made their way down to the ring and Trish took down Victoria with right hands Nicole took down Torrie with right hands as well and then Ashley and Delancey took down Candice and fought with her on the outside. Nicole and Trish picked up Torrie and Victoria and then pushed them for them run into each other. Then Nicole and Trish nailed Torrie and Victoria with the X Factor and Chick Kick. Nicole and Trish gave each a double high-five and Ashley and Delancey got Candice back in the ring with her dress hanging at the top showing her red panties. Trish was about to attack Candice but Candice ran and Ashley nailed her with a clothesline.

Nicole, Delancey, Trish, and Ashley hugged each other and raised each other's arm in the air. Torrie was standing at the ramp holding her head and Victoria, and Candice joined her. The three went to the back and the girls back in the ring where celebrating in the ring. Then they left the ring and walked to the back.

"Well, that was fun," Trish said.

"Yeah. Now the 'it' girls better watch out because this time, they're gonna get some more good-old fashioned beatdowns if they try to attack us again," Nicole said.

"You got that right," Delancey said.

"Hey, ladies," Rochelle said walking up to Nicole, Delancey, Ashley, and Trish.

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said hugging Rochelle. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm very good."

"Well, you know there's something we need to talk about, but first, Ashley Massaro and Trish Stratus, this is Rochelle Kennedy."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rochelle," Ashley said extending her hand.

"You, too, Ashley," Rochelle said shaking Ashley's hand. "I'm glad you had to deal with Torrie, Candice, and Victoria and you didn't back down. In fact, when they came down through the hallway and saw me, they went running because they knew I was going to attack them."

"Well, Torrie and Candice are the ones that betrayed you and they deserve a beatdown."

"That's correct. Trish Stratus, it's good to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Trish said shaking Rochelle's hand. "You know, you're a great wrestler and maybe you should come to RAW and compete for the Women's Championship."

"Thanks, but I'm gonna stay on Smackdown and make sure Melina doesn't try anything sneaky."

"Well, Rochelle, let's talk about what happened last week," Nicole said.

"Yeah, Nicole told me that you were going out with Dave Batista," Delancey said. "How was it?"

"It was great," Rochelle said. "We ate dinner and we went dancing at a club."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Delancey!" Nicole said.

"It's okay, Nicole," Rochelle said. "No, I didn't sleep with him."

"But will you?"

"Well, Dave and I are going out again later and if things go well, maybe I might get me some of the Animal."

"Oooh. You naughty girl," Nicole said.

Everyone laughed.

Later, it was time for the handicap match between John versus Kurt Angle and Tyson Tomko. Kurt's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the ramp to the ring and Tyson's entrance theme plays. He comes out from the curtain and walks down to the ring. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's title belt in the air as well. John gets back down, takes off his green "Chain Gang Soldier" shirt and Chain Gang visor off and throws them to the crowd. Nicole leaves the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

Tyson attacked John from behind as Eric Bischoff came out from the curtain and walked to ringside. John took Tyson down and nailed him with right hands but then Kurt nailed him from the apron and got tagged in. Kurt nailed John in the corner and then whipped him to the corner but ate John's boot when he charged in. John nailed a side slam for a two count but then Kurt raked the eyes and tagged in Tyson.

John nailed a clothesline and then an elbow on Tyson. John knocked Kurt off the apron and then a baseball slide to knock him down again. Kurt came inside and John nailed him, but Tyson clotheslined him down. Kurt is tagged in and is stomping away at John in the corner, and then choked him with his boot. Kurt then locked in a rear naked choke.

Kurt hammered the back of John and then hit some shoulders in the corner and tagged in Tyson. John hit a boot in the corner and then a shoulder block off the middle rope. John hammered Tyson in the corner but then Kurt came from behind and took him down with a German suplex. Kurt hit some knees to the head and then mounted punches on the canvas. Tyson tagged back in and stomped on John and then covered for a two count. Tyson went to work on John in the corner with right hands and then covered for another two count.

Kurt tagged inside and locked in a chin lock on John. John fought out with a back suplex. Tyson tagged in but John nailed him with right hands and then a running clothesline. John hit the throw back and then a fisherman buster and then a spinebuster on Kurt. John went for the FU on Tyson but Kurt came from behind and nailed the German suplex while Tyson was still on John's shoulders. Kurt hit another German suplex, but John blocked the third and Tyson went for a big boot but he nailed Kurt. John then hit the FU on Tyson and John for the three count.

Nicole got inside the ring but Kurt got in and stomped John and then wrenched at the face of John. Kurt hit some Crossface punches and then some vicious uppercuts and knee lifts as Eric barked orders from the outside. Nicole was in the corner in fright as Kurt hit the Angle Slam and then a knee to the balls. Kurt pulled John to the ring post and sent his ankle into it. Kurt stomped the ankle as John writhed in pain. Eric got in the ring and shouted in the face of John as Kurt choked him with his boot. Kurt stood over John and left the ring. Nicole went over to John and checked on him as the referees came by and Kurt was acting like a mad man in the aisle. It appeared that John's ankle may be broken and RAW was over.

Back at the hotel, John and Nicole were in the bathroom in the hot tub for a little relaxation and Nicole was laying against John's chest. This was actually Nicole's idea to help heal John's ankle.

"I guess Kurt was right about being a vicious son of a bitch," Nicole said. "But I know in my heart that you'll beat him at Unforgiven.

"Yeah, I know I'll beat him," John said. "Damn, but he really hurt my ankle so bad, I don't think I'll be able to survive the match with my ankle broken."

"Don't say that, baby. You've overcame a lot of odds since you became the WWE Champion and I know that you'll beat Kurt with a broken ankle."

"Yeah, you're right."

"But you know what?" Nicole turned her body around and she wrapped her arms around John's neck pulling him closer to her. "Maybe this could make your ankle feel better."

"Nicole Dawn Mitchell, you are something else."

Nicole smiled and then started kissing John.

**I'm planning another new story called "Dream Date" which involves Rochelle Kennedy and Batista. Here's a preview:**

**A Smackdown Diva's secret infatuation and date with the Animal leads to romance. **

**This will be another very good story. It will be out soon. Please review!**


	34. Unforgiven

**Chapter 34: Unforgiven**

Unforgiven was in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and Nicole and Delancey were at Tattoo Parlor because Delancey wanted to get a new tattoo on her right shoulder. Nicole and Delancey went inside and they both went to the counter.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Hi. I'm getting a tattoo," Delancey said.

"Okay. Which one you want?"

The receptionist showed Delancey a wall of pictures that had several different designs until Delancey saw one that caught her eye. It was a burning cross on a heart that had a vine around it.

"Oooh. This one is the one I want," Delancey said.

"Are you sure you want that one?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. One, I have faith, two, you know there's fire in my eyes, and three, I do have a heart."

"What about the vine?"

"That's to show that nobody can mess with me. I'll have this one."

"Okay," the receptionist said. "Why don't you come to the back and we'll get started."

"Okay, I'll see you in a while."

"Okay," Nicole said as she sat in a chair and Delancey went to the back.

Several minutes later, Delancey came out from the back and Nicole got up from her seat.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said looking at Delancey's tattoo on her right shoulder. "I absolutely love it."

"So do I," Delancey said.

"I bet you can't wait to show it to Shelton, huh?"

"Yeah."

Later, Unforgiven was on and it was time for the Divas' tag-team match between Trish and Ashley versus Victoria and Torrie Wilson. Torrie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain carrying her little dog, Chloe, and with Victoria and Candice following her. The three walked down the ramp and Torrie and Victoria got into the ring first. Candice jumped up on the apron, crawled between Torrie's legs, and she made her way up inside the ring. The three were prancing around as usual until Trish's entrance theme played. She comes out from the curtain with Ashley, Nicole, and Delancey following her. Nicole was wearing a red backless spaghetti strap tank top, black capris, and a black hat covering her straight hair. Delancey was wearing a pink tube top with a black skull and crossbones, black miniskirt, pink wool arm warmers, and black boots. The four walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Torrie, Candice, and Victoria were staring at Nicole and Delancey because they had a feeling that their plan wasn't gonna work, especially with Nicole and Delancey accompanying Trish and Ashley. Nicole, Delancey, Ashley, Torrie, and Candice got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Victoria and Trish kicked things off with a lock up and Victoria took her down and then bridged back stretching the neck of Trish. Trish hit a headscissors out of the corner and then mounted Trish with right hands. Trish nailed Torrie on the apron but Torrie avoided it. Trish hit some chops and right hands on Victoria in the corner and then tagged in Ashley.

Ashley nailed a clothesline on Victoria and then a dropkick to the head. Torrie got in the ring and tossed Ashley out and then Candice choked her with her dress before Delancey hit a sick clothesline on Candice. Victoria choked Ashley with her foot and then locked in a rear naked choke hold. Torrie tagged in and kicked Ashley in the midsection and them stomped away at her. Victoria got the tag and then hit a knee to the face of Ashley.

Victoria locked in a front face lock and Ashley backed to her corner and made the tag but Torrie got inside to distract the referee and he didn't allow the tag. Victoria then nailed a snap suplex and pulled her to the corner before going up top but Ashley crotched her and then made the tag to Trish. Trish hit the headscissors off the top and then hit some forearm shots. Torrie was knocked off the apron but Victoria attacked Trish from behind and went for a spinning side slam but Trish reversed into a headscissors.

Trish nailed a double clothesline on both and then a spinebuster on Victoria and made the cover but Candice distracted the referee. Nicole and Delancey pulled Candice to hit her head on the apron. Nicole and Delancey threw Candice in the ring and they hit the Snapshot on her while Trish and Ashley were busy with Victoria and Torrie. Ashley then threw Candice out of the ring and also sent Candice's head first into the apron. Trish then nailed a headlock/headscissors takedown on Victoria and Torrie, and then hit the Chick Kick on Victoria for the win.

After the bell, Trish and Ashley hugged each other and they hugged Nicole and Delancey. The four raised each other's arm in the air and left the ring. The four walked up the ramp and Ashley turned around to raise her right hand before going to the back with the others.

"Great job, Trish and Ashley," Delancey said.

"Yeah, you both did awesome," Nicole said.

"Thank you, ladies," Trish said. "It felt so good to be back in the ring again."

"Well, it was a huge honor to wrestle with the former six-time Women's Champion," Ashley said wrapping her arms around Trish.

"Thank you again."

"So, do you think we've heard the last of Torrie, Candice, and Victoria?" Delancey said.

"I don't think so," Nicole said. "Besides, if those three want to continue this, so be it. I don't care."

A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Nicole versus Delancey. Delancey's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian announced. "Making her way ring first from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a black fishnet cami top with built-in bra and indigo pants. Delancey walked down to the ring slapping hands of the fans and went into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got back down and stood waiting for Nicole to come out. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a brown halter bikini top and miniskirt with bottom white trim and the Chain Gang wristbands. Nicole walked down to the ring slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Nicole stood in middle of it raising her title belt in the air and got on one of the turnbuckles raising it again. Nicole got back down, handed the belt to the referee, and he raised it up in the air. Then he called for the bell.

Nicole gets an early takedown but Delancey rolls out. Nicole goes down and tries to do a monkey flip on Delancey but Delancey cartwheels out of it and works Nicole in the corner where she does her leg lock to the neck. The two have some back and forth action until Nicole kicks Delancey in the gut and does a face drop for a two count. Nicole and Delancey gets up and Nicole kicks Delancey in the back of the leg. Nicole starts to work on the leg of Delancey in the corner. Delancey limps out of the corner and Nicole kicks the back of her leg to take her down, she then places Delancey in a half crab for a minute until Delancey gets to the ropes.

Nicole gets right back on it by choking Delancey at the middle rope. Nicole climbs the middle rope holding Delancey by the hair and then she picks her up and chokes her. She goes to do it again but Delancey kicks over her head and connect with Nicole. Delancey then throws Nicole off the middle rope by the hair.

Nicole gets a side headlock on Delancey after Delancey gets a two count. Delancey throws her off the ropes but Nicole counters with a kick to Delancey's hurt leg. Nicole then covers her for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Nicole the title belt and raised her left arm in the air. Then Nicole helped Delancey up with her leg still hurt. Nicole put Delancey down, got out of the ring, and pulled Delancey out. Nicole and the referee helped Delancey walk up the ramp and they went to the back. When they reached the Women's Locker Room, Nicole and the referee helped sit Delancey on a chair. The referee then left the Women's Locker Room.

"Delancey, are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Delancey said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm cool."

"Did you pull something in your leg?"

"No. My leg started to ache really bad before this match. I guess putting the pressure in it caused it to sore more."

"You might as well take it easy and give it a rest. I'm sure it heal up for tomorrow night."

"Yeah. I gotta tell you, John has trained you a lot harder than usual."

"Yeah, he has. I'm telling you, he never backs down from helping me train. I gotta tell you, when I first came here, I remember that Triple H started training me when I was in Evolution but his training didn't get me anywhere but win just a couple of matches. But John, on the other hand, he always told me never to give up and to never quit. His training was got me everywhere and I thank him for that."

"Speaking of John, do you think he'll beat Kurt Angle with his ankle messed up?"

"I know John so well to know he'll beat the odds especially with a messed-up ankle."

Later, it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Kurt Angle. Kurt's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks to the ring and John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. They entered the ring and Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's title belt in the air as well. John gets back down, takes off his green "Chain Gang Soldier" shirt and Chain Gang visor off and throws them to the crowd. Nicole kisses John for good luck and leaves the ring as the referee raises the WWE Title belt and calls for the bell.

John and Kurt stared each other down before locking up. Kurt hit a side headlock takedown and then a shoulderblock. John came back with a hip toss and Kurt bailed to the outside. Back in the ring and they locked up again and Kurt took John down with a hammerlock and then an arm bar. John came back with a side headlock takedown of his own and then nailed a shoulderblock, and then another, and Kurt bailed again.

Back inside, and Kurt nailed some right hands and uppercuts and unloaded with right hands in the corner. Kurt charged at John but John got his feet up and then slammed Kurt and hit some quick elbow drops for two. John sent Kurt headfirst to the corner to all four corners. John then nailed a side slam for two. Kurt raked the eyes and then hit a German release suplex and went to work with more uppercuts and stomps to the back. Kurt scored with a snap suplex for a two count and then hit some cross face shots before locking in a rear chin lock while driving his knee into John's back. John fought out and got a sunset flip for two and then hit some right hands of his own but then walked into a belly to belly suplex from Kurt.

Kurt hit a knee lift, and then another one, before locking a waist lock on the canvas and then switched it into a body scissors. Kurt then grabbed a rear naked choke while John was still in the body scissors but John fought up and nailed a big time DDT. John nailed some right hands and then a big clothesline, followed by a flying shoulder tackle, and then a suplex for two. John went for the FU but Kurt fell out the back and locked in the Ankle Lock but John shoved him away and then nailed a spinebuster for a near fall. Kurt missed a charge in the corner and John went for the FU again, but Kurt reversed and nailed the Angle Slam but John kicked out at two.

Kurt locked in the Ankle Lock but John kicked him off again and then nailed the throwback and then the five knuckle shuffle for a near fall but John's ankle is clearly bothering him. Kurt nailed the referee in the corner and then John hit the FU but the referee is down. Nicole went to revive the referee but he is out of it. Kurt kicked John low and then grabbed his gold medal from the corner and wrapped him around his fist and nailed John in the head with it. Kurt hit a knee drop to the ankle and then pulled down his straps and locked in the Ankle Lock in the middle of the ring as Eric Bischoff made his way to ringside. Eric grabbed the WWE title belt and got in the ring. He got in John's face, bad mouthed him, and held the title in front of his face.

John tried to make the ropes and did so and Eric kicked his arm off and Kurt pulled him back into the middle of the ring. John reversed the ankle lock and knocked Kurt into Eric sending him to the outside and then grabbed the title belt and nailed Kurt in the head with it, but the referee had come to and saw it and called for the bell. Eric grabbed the microphone and said,

"I don't care and that WWE Title will not be given to John Cena!"

John then grabbed Eric nailed him with the FU. Kurt attacked John from behind and sent him to the outside and wrenched his face and nailed some elbows to the back of the head as the bell continued to sound. Kurt whipped John into the ring steps and then sent him head first into the Spanish announce table. Kurt took the table apart and went for the Angle Slam onto the table, but John countered and hit the FU on Kurt through the table. John slid back into the ring and grabbed his title as Nicole got in the ring and raised John's arm in the air. The two left the ring and walked up the ramp. John then turned and raised his title belt in the air and he and Nicole went to the back.

"Hey, Nicole, I'm sorry it didn't end the way you wanted it to end," John said wrapping his left arm around Nicole.

"It's okay," Nicole said. "Beside, both Eric and Kurt went too far and you had no other choice. I'm not mad. I would do the same thing if Torrie, Candice, and Victoria did the same thing to me."

"I hear you. So, you excited about our six-month anniversary coming up?"

"Hell, yeah. It happens to be the same night of RAW Homecoming on the USA Network. I think this will be a great six-month anniversary."

"I heard that."


	35. Nicole and the Seven Musketeers

**Chapter 35: Nicole and the Seven Musketeers**

RAW was in Wichita Falls, Texas and John was going to be in an eight-man tag team match with Matt Hardy, the Big Show, and Shawn Michaels against Edge, Gene Snitsky, Chris Masters, and Kurt Angle.

Nicole, Delancey, Trish, and Ashley were shopping at the mall looking for a dress for Nicole for her six-month anniversary with John.

"How about this one?" Trish said holding a white wispy cheer matte jersey empire waist dress that ties in the back with a beaded band.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Nicole said holding the bottom of the dress. "I think I wanna try this on."

"Okay."

Nicole took the dress from Trish and went to the dressing room to try it on. A few minutes later, she came out with the dress on and it even showed her cleavage very well.

"So what do you think?" Nicole said turning around.

"That is beautiful," Delancey said.

"Yeah, you should definitely get that one," Ashley said.

"Yeah, I love this dress," Nicole said. "John is gonna love me even more when he sees this."

"You know, I gotta admit," Trish said getting up from the chair and walking to Nicole with Delancey and Ashley following her, "you and John sure do make a great couple."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Everybody seems to love you guys as a couple and look what John has done for you and what you have gained."

"Yeah."

"So, what are you and John doing for your six-month anniversary?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. Usually John is always the one planning something. But you know what? I love surprises and I like the way he plans things for me."

"Does that make John more romantic?" Trish said.

"Hell, yeah."

"Aw, how cute," Delancey said as everyone laughed.

Later, RAW was on and the first match was a Divas' match between Trish and Torrie Wilson. Torrie's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain carrying her little dog, Chloe, and with Victoria and Candice following her. The three walked down the ramp and Torrie and Victoria got into the ring first. Candice jumped up on the apron, crawled between Torrie's legs, and she made her way up inside the ring. The three were prancing around as usual until Trish's entrance theme played. She comes out from the curtain with Ashley, Nicole, and Delancey following her. Nicole was wearing a yellow triangular midriff tank top, denim baggy jeans, and her hair curled a little. Delancey was wearing a green camouflage midriff vest and green camouflage pants. The four walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Trish stood in the middle of the ring raising her arm in the air while Torrie was running her mouth to the referee. Nicole, Delancey, Ashley, Victoria, and Candice got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Trish gets taken outside the ring early by Victoria who pulls her outside. Torrie rolls her back in the ring but Trish gains control. Action heads back outside where Ashley gives Torrie's friends a double clothesline and Trish kicks Torrie in the gut. Back in the ring, Trish stays in control with chops and punches to Torrie. Trish goes for the 10 punch but the referee gets distracted by Candice before she is pulled to hit her head onto the apron by Delancey. Torrie rolls Trish up for the three count but Trish kicks out. Torrie argues with Victoria and Candice and then Trish rolls her up for the win.

After the bell, Nicole, Delancey, and Ashley got into the ring and Ashley hugged Trish. The two raised each other's arm in the air. Candice got in the ring and tried to attack but Delancey speared her and started to punch her. Then Victoria attacked Trish and Torrie attacked Ashley. Nicole kicked Torrie in the back and tossed her to the other side of the ring. She did the same thing to Victoria and tossed her to run herself into Torrie and they both flew out of the ring. Delancey then picked Candice up and Nicole kicked her in the gut. Victoria and Torrie tried to get back in the ring, but Trish and Ashley stopped them. Then Nicole and Delancey hit the Snapshot on Candice and threw her out of the ring. Victoria and Torrie picked her up as the three quickly walked up the ramp and into the back. Nicole, Delancey, Trish, and Ashley celebrated their beatdown in the ring. The four left the ring and walked up the ramp. Then they turned around to raise each other's hand in the air before RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Bra and Panties match between Delancey and Candice Michelle. Nicole, Delancey, Trish, and Ashley were in the Women's Locker Room before the match.

"So, Delancey, are you sure you're gonna get through this match with your leg still sore?" Trish asked.

"Trish, my leg is fine," Delancey said. "I didn't pull anything. It was just aching. It happens sometime."

"Well, you are so lucky that Victoria and Torrie aren't going to be at ringside because I think they're scared of you," Ashley said.

"Hey, why do you think I got this tattoo, huh?"

"Hey, I was a little skeptical when she picked that tattoo," Nicole said, "but it suits her. I'm not a fan of permanent tattoos, but I like those crystal ones."

"Maybe you should wear one soon."

"I'm thinking about it."

"Well, girls, wish me luck."

"Go get her," Trish said.

"Yeah, take her down, Sugar D," Nicole said.

"Sugar D?" Delancey said.

"Actually, Rochelle gave you that nickname because she said that you're sugary sweet with a lot of spice and everything nice."

"Be sure to thank her when you talk to her."

Then Delancey left the locker room.

It was time for the Bra and Panties match and Candice's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Bra and Panties match," Lillian Garcia announced. "Here are the stipulations. The first diva to strip her opponent to her bra and panties win. Making her way down to the ring from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle."

Candice walked down the ramp, jumped on the apron, and crawled into the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a gray camouflage spaghetti strap tank top with a small red heart and black pants. She walked down to the ramp and got into the ring. She was staring at Candice dead in the eye as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey started charging at Candice but Candice shoved Delancey from behind to start it off and then she stomped away on her. Candice then picked up Delancey and smashed her face on to the mat it. Candice picked up Delancey up by her hair but Delancey elbowed Candice in the gut. Delancey went for the Switcheroo of D but Candice blocked it and knocked Delancey onto the ropes and then Candice pulled her Delancey's tank top off revealing her black bra.

As Candice celebrated, Delancey pulled Candice's shirt off and then she hammered away on her. Candice whipped Delancey across the ring and then she knocked her down with a side kick and then she slapped her. Candice then attempted to rip the pants off of Delancey but Delancey countered it into a roll up and she pulled Candice's pants off to get the win.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Candice tried to cover herself up and ran out of the ring and ran up the ramp into the back. Delancey, back in the ring, seductively took off her pants and walked around the ring wowing the crowd. Then she left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping hands of the fans. As Delancey reached the top, she blew a kiss to the crowd and slowly turned around to shake her butt a little. She went to the back as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the eight-man tag team between John, Matt Hardy, the Big Show, and Shawn Michaels against Edge, Gene Snitsky, Chris Masters, and Kurt Angle. This was the first time in RAW history there was an eight-man tag match and this was bound to be a awesome match. Each man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Edge gets the match started and John is knocking down Edge with a clothesline followed by a big vertical suplex. He gets tagged by the Big Show who delivers a headbutt to Edge and then steps on his lower back twice. Edge works Big Show into the corner and clocks him before running and tagging Chris Masters but Chris doesn't last long as Big Show delivers two headbutts. Matt is tagged in and he unloads on Chris before tagging John who clobbers Chris but gets kicked in the gut and taken down. John hits a kick to his chest though and gets a near fall.

Chris regains control and gives John a long vertical stall suplex for a two count. John blocks another suplex and hits one of his own before tagging Matt who unloads on Chris with right hands to the face and ribs before nailing him with a running clothesline. Shawn is then tagged and he runs into trouble flipping on the buckle and running right into a gorilla press slam from Chris. Shawn gets an elbow up on a running Chris but Chris blocks a slam and hits one of his own but he misses an elbow and Shawn is able to tag Matt. Matt nails a reverse DDT after a big counter and Edge hits the ring and these two unleash on each other, Matt nails a side effect but Chris gets Matt from behind with the Master Lock! Matt starts to fade but Big Show slams him with a giant headbutt to break the hold.

Chris tag in Edge and gets in control of Matt with a reverse chin lock. Matt fights out but runs right into a flapjack. Edge covers, gets two, and then tags Gene. Gene delivers a gigantic clothesline to Matt sending him flying on the turnbuckle. Gene places Matt in a rear chin lock and Matt fights to his feet and he drops Gene with the twist of fate. Both men are down and trying to make tags, Matt tags Shawn after Gene tags Kurt! Shawn hits a flying firearm followed by an atomic drop and a few scoop slams. Shawn climbs the top rope and he goes flying through the air with an elbow drop but he misses. Kurt gets excited and goes for the Angle Slam, Shawn sunset flips through but Kurt rolls through and gets on the ankle lock. Shawn struggles to get to the ropes but cannot for several seconds and thankfully the Big Show breaks that hold as well. Gene hits him from behind and somehow Kurt is able to toss the Big Show, overhead, over the top rope and to the mat outside.

Kurt tags in Edge and Shawn is in trouble at the hands of Edge working on the knee as The Big Show is still stirring outside the ring. Chris is tagged in and he drops massive pressure on the knee of Shawn, working it over with 5 different moves and holds. Chris tags Kurt back in who places Shawn in a headlock. Shawn works his way to his feet and he is able to nail a back suplex!. Shawn holds his leg as he tries to make a tag but Kurt gets up the same time is he and they go blow for blow until Kurt nails an Angle slam and covers for a three count but Matt breaks it up. Matt gets tossed outside the ring and he is now down as well. Shawn tries to tag John but Edge runs across the ring and spears him off the apron. Shawn is alone now and Edge grabs his foot but Shawn hits an enziguri. Big Show gets to the apron and he is finally tagged by Shawn. The Big Show dominates the entire other team squashing all for men, two in each corner. He grabs Gene by the throat but Gene gives him a low blow. Edge then spears The Big Show but he kicks out at two. All four men try to take him down but he over powers them all throwing them to the way side.

The cavalry comes in and helps the Big Show. All hell breaks lose as John and Matt throw Gene and Chris to the outside. Matt volunteers to be a human bullet as big Show tosses him over the top rope and onto both men. Back in the ring, Edge grabs the briefcase but he misses John and John nails his spinning back drop. The Big Show nails his chokeslam and as he goes to cover Edge, John gets on top of him, Matt gets atop of John and Shawn climbs up and sits on the back of Matt. Edge has no chance to kick out and it's all over.

After the bell, every man got up and Nicole got into the ring. They all raised each other's arm along with the referee and the Big Show asked Nicole if he could pick her up by his shoulders. Nicole agreed and they both went to the corner. Nicole climbed on the turnbuckle and sat on the Big Show's shoulders. They went to the middle of the ring as John, Shawn, and Matt smiled and pointed at Nicole. She felt like she was the queen of the mountain.


	36. Last Night on Spike TV Doesn't Count

**Chapter 36: Last Night On Spike TV Doesn't Count**

RAW was in Waco, Texas and it was the last one on Spike TV before moving to the USA Network for RAW Homecoming next week in Dallas, Texas.

John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey decided to get some take out and have a little picnic in the park before RAW. It was a beautiful day.

"So are you guys excited for RAW Homecoming next week?" Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said. "It's gonna be off the hook. I can barely wait."

"Especially with our six-month anniversary the same night," John said whispering in Nicole's ear.

Nicole giggled and playfully smacked John's left arm.

"You know, the USA Network did a great job with your individual commercials," Shelton said.

"Yeah, especially the moving out commercial when we were in the pillow fight," Delancey said.

"Yeah, that was fun," Nicole said. "Oh, I got something to show you guys."

"What is it?"

Nicole pulled something out of her purse.

"Ta-da!" Nicole said.

She was holding the October issue of RAW magazine with her on the cover wearing a black tube top with a silver buckle attached to the mid-bust section and green camouflage pants. Her hair was curled and she had the Women's Championship belt over her right shoulder.

"Oh, my god. It's the October issue of RAW magazine," Delancey said. "How did you get it?"

"This was actually the first copy they sent me and they did such a great job with the pictures and everything. Of course, there is an article about my Women's Championship victory at Summerslam and how I plan to keep the title."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Nicole handed the magazine to Delancey and she flipped over to the page of the article. Delancey then turned to a page which made her smile.

"Aw, this is cute," Delancey said.

"Yeah, it is," Shelton said.

"What are you looking at?" John said.

"This," Delancey said.

Delancey showed John and Nicole a full page picture of the two walking down the ramp with the titles in their hands. This was the night on RAW when Nicole showed the whole world her new customized Women's Championship belt.

"Wow, that is cute," Nicole said. "I was happy when John gave me that belt. I was very mesmerized by how it looked."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," John said.

"Liked it? I loved it."

"Hey, John," Delancey said. "Are you happy that you're gonna kick Eric Bischoff's ass next week because I know he's gotten more under your skin lately since Kurt Angle's been the number one contender."

"Yeah," John said, "but I wasn't too pleased that I was able to put my WWE Title up against Frosty Top. But you know what? Kicking his ass would be a huge pleasure for Homecoming next week and hey, it'll make my night even better if you know what I mean."

Nicole smirked at John because she knew what he was talking about.

Later, RAW was on and the first match of the night was the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Victoria. Nicole's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain with Trish, Ashley, and Delancey following her.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring being accompanied by the 2005 RAW Diva Search winner, Ashley, Trish Stratus, and Delancey Scott, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a red midriff tank top with the Chain Gang logo on it, red pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair was straight. Delancey was wearing a white tank top with a blue tiger on it and low-waist multi-denim squared jeans. The four walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole stood in the middle of the ring raising her title belt in the air. She got one of the turnbuckles and did it again. Nicole got back down, stood next to Delancey, Trish, and Ashley, and waited for Victoria to come out. Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Candice, Torrie, and Chloe.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson, from Los Angeles, California, Victoria," Lillian announced.

The three with Chloe walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Torrie and Candice stared at Delancey, Trish, and Ashley and they got out of the ring. Nicole gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then he called for the bell.

Victoria and Nicole stared down and Victoria shoved her. Nicole came back with a forearm and then more shots to the head of Victoria. Nicole nailed a headscissors out of the corner and they ended up on the outside. Victoria rammed Nicole back first into the apron and then tossed her right over the barricade. Nicole nailed a forearm shot and then dived off the barricade onto Victoria.

Nicole tossed Victoria back inside but then Torrie pulled Nicole off the apron. Ashley and Delancey went over and they gave both Torrie and Candice a meeting of the minds and then went to work on Torrie and Candice. Victoria tried to attack but Delancey stopped Victoria and then Victoria tossed Nicole back in the ring and nailed a somersault leg drop over the ropes for a two count. Victoria locked in a reverse chinlock with a bridge and then nailed a swinging side slam for a near fall.

Victoria went to the middle rope but Nicole went for the NDM and Victoria blocked it. Victoria pushed Nicole to the ropes and hit a back elbow to Victoria's face. Nicole pulled Victoria to the corner, they both climbed up the turnbuckle, traded right hands, and then both fell off the turnbuckle to the floor. Victoria pulled Nicole back inside the ring and Nicole nailed some forearm shots and then hit a spinebuster for a near fall. Victoria raked the eyes and ran at Nicole but Nicole did the matrix and hit the NDM. Nicole went to cover but Torrie and Candice came in and kicked at Nicole.

Delancey and Ashley got into the ring and helped Nicole fight them off. Nicole kicked Victoria in the gut and landed the FU on her. Victoria left the ring and then Delancey tossed Torrie into Candice. Delancey then nailed the Dragonkick on Torrie and tossed her out of the ring. Candice went for Nicole but Ashley stopped her and nailed a boot to the gut. Nicole, Trish, Delancey, and Ashley stood over Candice and Trish asked the cameraman to show at Candice's butt for the crowd to see. Then Delancey and Trish grabbed both of Candice's legs and Nicole and Ashley pulled Candice's dress off. Candice then stood up and tried to attack but the four girls helped Candice realized that she was in her bra and panties. Candice tried to cover herself and bolted to the outside of the ring. She grabbed a microphone as Victoria and Torrie tried to cover Candice up.

"I can't believe you did this," Candice said. "You...you little...you stripped me down to my bra and panties and humiliated me in front of...all...all of these people? I know it doesn't matter to you, Trish and Nicole, because both of you girls are sluts! But Ashley, have you ever been publicly embarrassed the way you humiliated me tonight? So you know what, we're gonna finish this initiation. Next week, three of us against the two of you, Trish and Ashley...in a Bra and Panties match!"

Victoria and Torrie gave Candice a look but Nicole, Delancey, Trish, and Ashley got very excited as Victoria, Torrie, and Candice were on their way walking to the back with Victoria and Torrie still covering Candice up. Back in the ring, Ashley was holding onto Candice's red dress playing matador as Trish was playing the bull charging at it. Nicole and Delancey were pretending rip each other's clothes making fun at Victoria, Torrie, and Candice who were walking up the ramp going to the back.

The four girls hugged each other and they raised each other's arm in the air. Nicole got her Women's Championship belt and the four left the ring. They were walking up the ramp in a group hug and they went to the back.

"Wow. A 3-on-2 Bra and Panties match at RAW Homecoming next week?" Delancey said. "Man, this is gonna be a fun night."

"A real fun night," Nicole said. "I'm surprised Candice didn't even challenge us because you beat her in a Bra and Panties match last week."

"Well, I guess the Go-Daddy slut is just plain afraid of the Women's Champion and the August 2005 Playboy cover girl."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, Ashley, I guess this will be your first Bra and Panties match in your WWE career," Trish said.

"Yeah, I guess," Ashley said. "I just hope I don't feel embarrassed next week."

"Honey, I've been two Bra and Panties matches this year and I never felt embarrassed," Nicole said. "Trust me, whether or not you and Trish win the match next week, you'll never feel embarrassed. Besides, since my boyfriend is facing Eric Bischoff for the WWE Title next week, I ought give him some of my motivation after the Bra and Panties match is over.

Everyone laughed and Vince McMahon came forward.

"Hello, ladies," Vince said.

"Hello," the girls said.

"Nicole and Delancey, I thought that since you two aren't going to be in anything for RAW Homecoming next week, how about Delancey, you be the special guest ring announcer and Nicole, you be the special guest referee for the Bra and Panties match?"

"Mr. McMahon, that will be awesome," Delancey said.

"Yes, thank you so much," Nicole said.

"Very well, then," Vince said and he left.

"Wow, my night and six-month anniversary has gotten hotter," Nicole said.

"Oooh, I can't wait for next week," Delancey said.

A little later, John and Nicole were walking to Eric Bischoff's office because John had to say something to Eric's face about putting his WWE Title on the line against him. The two walked in as Eric was talking on his cell phone and realized that John and Nicole were in his office. Eric then stood up.

"I'm gonna have to call you back..." Eric said as John took his phone.

"He'll call you back!" John said onto the phone and closed it. "Eric Bischoff versus John Cena for the WWE Title?"

"John, I didn't expect this, okay? This was not my idea. You know this."

"Your idea or not. All I know is you ain't putting one past me. I know about you Mr. Karate Man. Mr. Kung-Fu Master. I went on the internet and it said that Eric Bischoff is a ninja in four states! So you know what that means? It means next week at Homecoming, oh, you better bring your black belt, your samurai swords, and your stars! Because it's gonna be you, Eric Bischoff, Kung Fu Master, versus the Champ, John Cena. Let me take a picture of your face because it's the last time you able will see it..." Then John took a picture of Eric on his phone, "...like this."

John dropped the phone and he and Nicole left. Nicole began to crack up.

"John, I love you and you always crack me up," Nicole said.

"Hey, wait a minute," John said. "If you thought that was funny, watch this."

John went back into Eric's office and pretended to do some silly karate moves in Eric's face with Nicole still cracking up.

"I know kung fu, too, partner," John said and he and Nicole left.

Later, it was time for the Tag Team Tables Match between John and Shawn Michaels against Chris Masters and Carlito.

Carlito's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down to the ring and Chris' entrance theme plays. He does usual thing at the top of the ramp and walks down to the ring. Then Shawn Michaels' entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain. He does his usual thing with the pyro, walks down the ramp, and gets inside the ring. Then John's entrance theme played. He comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a blue wide-open halter top, black tube top, black pants with D-rings, oval-shaped holes, removable straps with chains, lace-up and zipper accents, black arm warmers, and her hair was still straight. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and they both got into the ring. Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's Title belt in the air as well. Nicole leaves the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

All four men went at it with John and Carlito and Chris and Shawn pairing off. John tossed Carlito to the outside and rammed him into the barricade and inside the ring Shawn worked over Chris in the corner. John tossed Carlito back inside and then Shawn tossed Chris to the outside. Shawn took over on Carlito as John went after Chris on the outside and nailed him with right hands.

John took off his shirt and choked Chris with it as Carlito got the upper hand on Shawn in the ring. Carlito went to the outside and took John down from behind and pulled a table out. Chris and Carlito set the table up at ringside and then Chris got back in the ring and went to work on Shawn and Carlito went after John. Shawn fought back on the inside against Chris as Carlito went for a suplex on John through the table but John blocked and nailed some right hands and sent Carlito into the apron. In the ring, Shawn nailed a flying forearm and then nipped up and started to tune up the band. Shawn went for it but Chris bailed to the outside and then Shawn went for Sweet Chin Music on Carlito but Carlito moved and Shawn nailed the referee who was on the apron and he went crashing through the table. Nicole went to check on him.

Carlito then back dropped Shawn to the outside as John took over on Chris in the corner. John nailed him with the throwback and then went for the FU. Carlito went to stop him but John nailed a big boot and then Chris locked in the Master Lock. Shawn made the save but then Carlito hit a DDT on Shawn. Carlito and Chris stomped their opponents and a new referee came to the ring. Carlito hit some right hands on the mat on Shawn in the ring as Chris took over on John on the outside, sending him into the ring steps. Carlito and Chris drove Shawn into the apron on the outside and then tossed him back in. Chris nailed a press slam on Shawn in the ring and Carlito set up a table on the outside, and then John came from nowhere and took Carlito out. John flipped the table as Chris was going to throw Shawn into it. Shawn came back with chops on Chris but then Chris whipped him hard to the corner and Shawn flipped over to the outside.

Chris and Carlito took over on John on the outside and then tossed him in. Chris hit a scoop slam and Carlito tossed a table into the ring. Carlito worked over Shawn on the outside sending him into the barricade while Chris set the table up leaning it against the turnbuckle. Carlito came in as Chris nailed a vertical suplex on John. They went to whip John into the table but Shawn speared John before he hit the table. Shawn nailed some right hands on Carlito and then John took over on Chris. John hit a corner charge and Shawn hit an atomic drop and clothesline on Carlito. Chris was taken down with a bulldog by John and then hit stereo mounted punches in opposite corners. Chris and Carlito were whipped into each other and then Shawn and John hit stereo slams.

Shawn and John both did the Five Knuckle Shuffle on them and then Shawn clotheslined Carlito outside. John hit the FU on Chris and set the table up in the middle of the ring. Kurt Angle and Eric Bischoff then hit the ring and Shawn took Kurt down on the outside, but he then got in the ring and nailed John as we was about to put Chris through a table. Shawn then went for an elbow from the top onto Chris who was on the table but Kurt pushed him off to the outside through a table.

John went for the FU on Kurt through the table but Eric gave him a low blow and then Kurt gave him the FU through the table in the ring. Eric then bad mouthed John and then Kurt handed him the WWE Title. Eric stared at it and then held it high as he stood over John and Kurt mouthed off to the fallen Shawn on the outside. Nicole went into the ring to check on John who was a little unconscious. In her mind, she was thinking was she able to have a great six-month anniversary with Eric and Kurt on John's tail.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole were in their hotel room. Nicole was giving John a massage on his back on the bed.

"Baby, that feels good," John said. "I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad you do," Nicole said. "I would hate to spend our six-month anniversary together next week with you having a sore back."

"Baby, you know I'll pull through."

"Hey, you know that next week will be a night I'll never forget especially with RAW Homecoming before that."

"Yeah. You get to be the special guest referee for the 3-on-2 Bra and Panties match. Will I get some of your motivation after the match?"

"Do I always give you some motivation?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. You know what? There's nothing wrong with giving you some early so why don't I give you some right now."

"What are you gonna do?"

"This."

Nicole took off her black tank top and her black bra. Then she leaned down and rubbed her breasts against John's back with her hands caressing his sides.

"Damn, girl. You are naughty," John said. "Is this a preview of what you're gonna give me for next Monday night?"

"You're damn right," Nicole said.

"Well, then let me give you a preview as well."

John pulled Nicole onto the bed and got on top of her. The two began to kiss each other and make love.


	37. RAW Homecoming

**Chapter 37: RAW Homecoming**

It was now October and RAW was in Dallas, Texas for their homecoming on the USA Network. John was defending the WWE Championship against Eric Bischoff and Nicole was the special guest referee for the 3-on-2 Handicap Bra and Panties match between Trish and Ashley versus Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, and Victoria. The night was also the night of John and Nicole's six-month anniversary.

John and Nicole had just arrived at the arena and they walked in the locker room. They put their stuff down and John started searching through his bag for something.

"So you wanna go to the catering room and get something to eat?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, but I wanna give you something first," John said as he turned to Nicole with something behind his back.

"What's that you're hiding?"

"Just a little something I've been meaning to give you for our six-month anniversary. But you have to close your eyes and turn around."

"Okay."

Nicole turned around and closed her eyes. John smiled as he brought the hidden item out from behind his back. It was a jewelry box and John opened it to reveal a necklace. John pulled the necklace out of the box and put the box down. Then he unhooked the hook of the necklace and put it on around Nicole's neck. He then hooked the hook back together.

"Open your eyes," John said.

Nicole opened her eyes, she looked down, and gasped.

"Oh my god, John," Nicole said as she turned back around to him. "It's so beautiful."

The necklace was a personalized 14 karat nameplate with 10 diamonds in the first letter that said "Nicole."

"You like it?" John asked.

"I love it. It's my name," Nicole said looking at the necklace and looking back at John. "John, I love you."

"I love you, too."

John and Nicole then kissed passionately. John wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist pulling her as close to him as he could and Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck. The two kissed for a couple minutes and then pulled apart.

"Come on, let's go," Nicole said as she and John left the locker room.

John and Nicole were walking to the catering room and when they got there, they saw Dave and Rochelle talking, smiling, and laughing with each other. Dave was gonna be in a special Smackdown six-man tag-team match during RAW Homecoming. Rochelle was sitting on Dave's lap and Dave growled in her ear which made Rochelle playfully hit his chest.

"Well, well, well," Nicole said. "Look who's finally here."

"It's Dave Batista and Rochelle Kennedy," John said. "Smackdown's newest and hottest couple."

"Let's go talk to them."

"Let's."

John and Nicole walked over to where Dave and Rochelle was sitting.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said.

"Hey," Rochelle said getting off of Dave's lap and hugging Nicole. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Hey, John."

"Hey, Rochelle," John said hugging Rochelle. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm doing great."

"Hey, Dave," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Dave said hugging Nicole and pulling away. "What's up, John?"

"Hey, Big Dave," John said slapping Dave's hand and hugging him.

"Rochelle was telling me that tonight is your six-month anniversary."

"Yes, it is," Nicole said wrapping her arm around John's neck and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I betcha you can't wait until after RAW Homecoming tonight," Rochelle said.

"Nope. How are you two?"

"We're doing great. Just great."

The night Smackdown had a show in Little Rock, Arkansas, Dave and Rochelle went out on their second date. After that, they had sex in Rochelle's hotel room and made it official as a couple. Dave and Rochelle have been together for three weeks now.

"Dave Batista and Rochelle Kennedy?" Delancey said walking in the catering room with Shelton.

"Hey, Sugar D," Rochelle said walking over to Delancey and hugging her. "Hey, Shelton."

"What's up, Rochelle?" Shelton said hugging Rochelle and pulling away.

"So what's up with two?"

"Nothing," Delancey said. "We're just hanging in there. How are you two?"

"We're doing just great."

"Hey, Dave."

"Hey, Delancey," Dave said hugging Delancey and pulling away. "What's up, Shelton?"

"What's up, Dave?" Shelton said slapping Dave's hand and hugging him.

Then Vince McMahon came over.

"Ah, there you are, Nicole," Vince said. "Hello, everyone."

"Hello," everyone else said.

"Nicole, the reason that I wanted to talk to you is because...maybe I shouldn't say it with everyone else here."

"What is it? Is it bad?" Nicole asked.

"No, this is very good. Playboy magazine called me and just like me, they were so impressed with your skyrocketing career here in the WWE and they want you to do a photo shoot for the November issue. Would you like that?"

Nicole had to think for a minute. She turned her head to John and he had a smile on his face. John nodded his head and mouthed the words, "Do it." Nicole then turned her head back to Vince.

"Okay, I'll do it," Nicole said.

"Great," Vince said. "I'm gonna give them a call and I'll fill you in on the details."

"Okay."

"Have a great night, everyone."

"Okay," everyone else said.

Then Vince left and everyone cheered.

"Nicole, it's about time you posed for Playboy," John said.

"Yeah, because I know whatever you do will be just as hot as my August 2005 cover of Playboy," Delancey said.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe I'm doing this," Nicole said covering her face. "Now I'm nervous."

"Hey, hey. Don't worry," Rochelle said. "I know it's gonna be awesome for you because that's probably something you've been wanting to do for a long time."

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be nervous."

Later, RAW Homecoming was on and it seemed to be an event that everyone enjoyed. Randy Orton and his dad "Cowboy" Bob Orton interrupted Piper's Pit and Randy gave the RKO to both "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and Mick Foley, the 30-minute iron man match between Kurt Angle versus Shawn Michaels came to a draw, Stone Cold Steve Austin gave the entire McMahon family the Stone Cold Stunner, Edge won the Money-in-the-Bank Ladder Match that got Matt Hardy leaving RAW, Triple H turned his back and was beating on Ric Flair after the two won a tag-team match against Carlito and Chris Masters, and Rob Conway was getting beaten up by a bunch of WWE Legends.

It was time for the 3-on-2 Handicap Bra and Panties match between Trish and Ashley versus Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, and Victoria. Delancey's new entrance theme, "The Itch" by Vitamin C, played and she came out from the curtain. She was the special guest ring announcer for the match.

"Please welcome the special guest ring announcer for the next match, Delancey Scott," Lillian Garcia announced.

Delancey was wearing a black bikini halter top split down the center with sheer at the bottom and a gold chain dangling across the split, orange leather pants, and black high heeled boots. Delancey walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and she got in the ring. Delancey waved to the fans and asked for a microphone.

"What's up, Dallas, Texas?" Delancey said as the fans cheered. "Are you having a good time so far? Well, I'm having a good time despite my ex-boyfriend Randy Orton interrupting Piper's Pit and my supposedly red-headed bitch friend screwing Matt Hardy out of a shot at the WWE Championship. Hey, Matt Hardy might return for another shot. You never know. But let's keep the show going. You know, I would always watch RAW on the USA Network before it moved to Spike TV. But now, RAW is back and it's going to be bigger than ever. Are you ready for the next match? First, let me introduce to you the special guest referee for the 3-on-2 Handicap Bra and Panties match, being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Champion John Cena, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with John following her. John had to protect and keep an eye out on Nicole just in case Randy would try to sneak up on her. Nicole was wearing a referee uniform which the shirt was tied at the bottom, black shorts, black boots, and her hair curled. Nicole and John walked down to the ramp and John got in the ring first. He opened the ropes and Nicole got into the ring. Nicole waved, blew a kiss to the fans, and gave a high five to Delancey. John then got out of the ring after he knew that Nicole was okay being in the ring by herself with Delancey. John sat next to Lillian. Torrie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain carrying her little dog, Chloe, and with Victoria and Candice following her.

"The following is a Bra and Panties match," Delancey announced, "and the rules are the first team to strip the opposing team to their bra and panties win. Introducing first, the team of Candice Michelle, Victoria, and Torrie Wilson."

The three and Chloe walked down the ramp and Torrie and Victoria got into the ring first. Candice jumped up on the apron and got inside the ring. The three were staring at Nicole and Delancey and Trish's entrance theme played.

"And their opponents, the team of the 2005 RAW Diva Search winner, Ashley and Trish Stratus," Delancey announced as she got out of the ring.

Trish and Ashley walked down the ramp and they tried to get in the ring before Trish was being knocked down by Victoria. Nicole called for the bell as Torrie and Candice get on Ashley and Victoria takes off Ashley's shirt but Ashley fights back and is able to get Victoria's shirt off. Victoria chases Ashley out of the ring but Trish clotheslines Victoria outside the ring. Trish and Ashley get back in the ring and they work on Torrie and Candice and work off the shirts of them. It turns into a big free for all until Trish tries her Stratusphere on Victoria but Victoria holds her up and starts to take off her pants. Trish eventually hits the move and then rolls up Victoria and takes off her pants and she has nothing left. Ashley works over Candice and gets her skirt off. Torrie punches Trish in the corner but Ashley helps her and they ring her up on the ropes and then they pull her pants off for the win.

"Here are your winners, Ashley and Trish Stratus," Delancey announced.

Torrie was throwing a temper tantrum with Nicole, Ashley, and Nicole laughing and making fun of her. Delancey got into the ring and Torrie got out of the ring. Torrie grabbed her dog, Chloe and ran to Victoria and Candice who tried to cover themselves up. Trish and Ashley celebrated their victory in the ring as Nicole signaled John to come to the ring. John got in the ring and stood in the corner. Nicole wanted Trish, Ashley, and Delancey to leave the ring so they can see Nicole giving her usual motivation to John.

Nicole went to the middle of the ring and started to untie and unbutton her referee top. She looked at John and Nicole slowly took it off revealing her pink lace bra. Nicole threw it at John and he caught it with a big smile on his face. Then Nicole slowly took off her black shorts revealing her pink panties, threw them at John and he caught them. Nicole walked all around the ring and waved and blew a kiss to the fans. She then went to John and they walked hand in hand out of the ring joining Trish, Ashley, and Delancey. The five were walking up the ramp in a group hug and they went to the back as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Eric Bischoff. Eric switched it to a No Disqualification match after Vince McMahon left. Eric's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Kurt Angle following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a pink bikini halter top with sheer at the bottom and sequined designs, denim capris, and pink boots. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and they both got into the ring. Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's Title belt in the air as well. John takes off his "Chain Gang" baseball cap, baseball jersey, and his new "Chain Gang" hoodie and threw them to the audience. Nicole and Kurt leave the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kurt grabbed a chair and was sitting at ringside in the aisle. Eric is in his karate get up and starts prancing around the ring. Eric went for a kick but John caught the leg and then nailed him with a right hand to knock Eric down. John then nailed him with another right hand. Kurt grabbed John's ankle allowing Eric to get some kicks in on John sending him down to the canvas.

John comes back with a slam and then nails the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Kurt then came in and went for the Angle Slam but John fell out the back and went for the FU but Eric nailed a low blow and covered for a two count. Kurt grabbed a chair and went to nail John but John moved and the chair bounced back off the ropes and Kurt nailed himself. Eric went for the chair but John stood on it and then picked Eric up for the FU and then covered for the win.

Kurt and John started trading blows in the middle of the ring and then Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long's entrance theme played. He came out from the curtain with a microphone and said,

"Now I hate to be a negative influence, but Bischoff stuck his nose into Smackdown's business. You embarrassed us and made us look like fools. I have some Smackdown superstars ready to get their shine on."

A bunch of Smackdown superstars came out from the curtain, went into the ring and attacked John and Kurt including Ken Kennedy, JBL, Batista, Chris Benoit, Christian, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio and more. Batista went for a Batista Bomb on Bischoff but the RAW locker room emptied with the likes of Shawn Michaels, Carlito, Chris Masters, Shelton Benjamin, the Big Show and others and we have a rumble going on the ring. The rumble went on for several until all the Smackdown superstars were thrown out of the ring. The RAW superstars were in the ring standing tall and RAW Homecoming was indeed a homecoming to remember.


	38. John and Nicole's Six Month Anniversary

**Chapter 38: John and Nicole's Six-Month Anniversary**

After RAW Homecoming was over, John and Nicole were in their hotel room at Hotel Zaza getting ready to celebrate their six-month anniversary. John was already dressed and he was waiting for Nicole. Minutes later, Nicole opened the door and came out of the bathroom. She was wearing that white wispy cheer matte jersey empire waist dress she bought at the mall in Wichita Falls, Texas, camel satin ankle strap dress sandals, and her hair curled.

"Wow. Looking good!" John said.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "I told Trish, Ashley, and Delancey that you were gonna love me even more when you see me in this dress."

"Well, you're right. I do love you even more. In fact, I'll love you more than that once I give this present."

"What is it? Another necklace?"

"Yep." John pulled out a box from behind him and he opened it to reveal a triple open heart necklace. Nicole had a huge smile on her face. She was on the internet on her laptop computer so much because that necklace is what she's been trying to get and John noticed it. "Nicole, if me giving too much is getting on your nerves, then...

"John..." Nicole put her finger to John's lips, "you haven't been giving me too much. I love you and that's all that matters. You giving me nice things and you giving me my life back makes me love you even more. So don't think you're giving me too much. Besides, this is definitely the necklace from the internet that I wanted."

"Yeah. I noticed that you've been looking at it a lot and I couldn't help but buy it for you."

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome. You want me to put it on for you?"

"Yeah."

John took the necklace out of the box and put it down. Then he unhooked the hook of the necklace and put it on around Nicole's neck. He then hooked the hook back together. Nicole then walked over to the mirror and John followed her.

"Now that's perfect," Nicole said.

After John and Nicole left their hotel room, they went down to eat dinner at Dragonfly. When John and Nicole arrived there, the two were seated and the waiter came over and took their drink and food order.

"I can't believe that we've been together for six months," Nicole said, "and during these six months, lots of good things have happened, thanks to you. And now, I'm gonna be posing for Playboy magazine. That is a lot."

"Yeah," John said. "I mean, I remember telling you back in July that you got nice boobs, a nice ass, sexy 40 inch legs, and you're going to bring something to Playboy when they ask for you. Now you're finally doing it. It's amazing."

"Yeah, it is. I'm surprised you want me to do it. I mean, most guys would go nuts if their wife or girlfriend posed for Playboy."

"Well, I'm not most guys and you have the total package, the perfect body, to pose for the magazine."

"Thank you, John. You are so sweet."

"You're welcome."

After John and Nicole ate their dinner, they went to a nightclub at the hotel called Urban Oasis. When they arrived there, there were a lot of couples drinking, dancing, and having a great time. John and Nicole found a spot at the edge of the fountain and sat down.

"Wow, this is a nice, intimate club," Nicole said.

"That's why I picked it," John said.

John and Nicole were enjoying the view until the bartender came over.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The bartender said.

"Give us your finest champagne because we're celebrating our six-month anniversary tonight," John said.

"Aw, congratulations. I'll have it for you shortly."

The bartender then left the two alone and "I Could Fall in Love" by Selena started to play in the background.

"Would you like to dance?" John asked.

"Yes, I would love to," Nicole said.

John and Nicole got up from their seat, went to the dance floor, and started dancing.

_I could lose my heart tonight_

_If you don't turn and walk away_

_'Cause the way I feel I might_

_Lose control and let you stay_

_'Cause I could take you in my arms _

_And never let go_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could only wonder how_

_Touching you would make me feel_

_But if I take that chance right now_

_Tomorrow will you want me still?_

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_And I know it's not right_

_And I guess I should try to do what I should do_

_But I could fall in love_

_Fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_Siempre estoy soñada en ti_

_Besandos mis labios, acariciando mi piel_

_Abrazadome con ansias locas_

_Imaginando que me amos_

_Cómo yo podia amar a ti_

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love_

_I could fall in love_

_With you..._

_I could fall in love with you_

After that song, John and Nicole went back to the fountain and sat down with the champagne in the bucket and glasses there.

"Nicole, being with you during the past six months has been amazing to me," John said, "and I hope that we share many more happy times before our year anniversary next year.

Nicole leaned in on John and kissed him. Then the two tipped their glasses and took a sip of their champagne.

When John and Nicole got back to their room, Nicole was surprised as she walked into the room. There were candles lit everywhere and rose petals were all scattered across the room and on the bed. There were strawberries with chocolate over on the nightstand.

"Please tell me you did this," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I did," John said. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very."

"I got another present for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come here and sit down."

John and Nicole sat on the bed, John took out a box from under the bed, and he sat it on Nicole's lap. Nicole unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a pink halter babydoll from Victoria's Secret. She took it out and looked at it.

"Wow, John," Nicole said. "You know my taste in lingerie."

"I sure do. You got something for me?"

"Of course I do."

Nicole walked over her suitcase and pulled out a present for John. She walked back over to the bed, sat down next to John and gave him his present. John unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a pair of blue silk boxers.

"Nicole, this is wonderful," John said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Nicole said. "Shall we put these on?"

"Oh, yeah."

Nicole got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to change into her babydoll. After Nicole changed into it, she grabbed her dress, and then left the bathroom to noticed that John was already in the blue silk boxers laying on the bed. Nicole walked over to her suitcase, put her dress on top of it, walked over to the bed, and climbed on top of John. The two began to kiss and John wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist. They pulled away and John grabbed a strawberry and fed it to Nicole. Nicole grabbed one as well and she dipped it in the chocolate. She fed it to John and there was a little chocolate on the side of John's mouth. Nicole leaned in and licked it away. John and Nicole then kissed again and John grabbed a little remote on the nightstand and turned on the stereo. "No Ordinary Love" by Sade started to play as John and Nicole were about to make love.

_I gave you all the love I got_

_I gave you more than I could give_

_I gave you love_

_I gave you all that I have inside_

_And you took my love_

_You took my love_

_Didn't I tell you_

_What I believe_

_Somebody say that_

_A love like that won't last_

_Didn't I give you_

_All that I've got to give baby_

_I gave you all the love I got_

_I gave you more than I could give_

_I gave you love_

_I gave you all that I have inside_

_And you took my love_

_You took my love_

_I keep crying_

_I keep trying for you_

_There's nothing like you and I baby_

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary love_

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary love_

_When you came my way_

_You brightened every day_

_With your sweet smile_

_Didn't I tell you_

_What I believe_

_Did somebody say that_

_A love like that won't last_

_Didn't I give you_

_All that I've got to give baby_

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary love_

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary love_

_I keep crying_

_I keep trying for you_

_There's nothing like you and I baby_

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary love_

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary love_

_Keep trying for you_

_Keep crying for you_

_Keep flying for you_

_Keep flying I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

_Keep trying for you_

_Keep crying for you_

_Keep flying for you_

_Keep flying I'm falling_

_I'm falling_


	39. First Victory on USA, Not For John

**Chapter 39: First Victory on USA, Not for John**

_Nicole was walking in some hallway. She doesn't even know where she is. As Nicole was walking through the hallway, she gets hit in the back of the head and falls to the ground. Nicole was still conscious but her eyes were blurry to see the person who knocked her down. The person had lighter fluid in his hand and made circles around Nicole. He set the bottle down and took a match out of his pocket. He lit it and looked at Nicole, whose eyes became clear to see the person who knocked her down. Nicole was shocked to see that it was none other than her ex-fiancé Randy Orton._

_"There's a curse that needs to be broken," Randy said, "and that curse happens to be you."_

_Randy threw down the match onto the ground and the circles of lighter fluid became circles of blazing fire. It was so intense, Nicole couldn't find a way to get out. Randy gave a devilish smile and said,_

_"I'll see you in hell."_

_Randy walked away and the fire was beginning to close in on Nicole._

_"Help me!" Nicole said as she coughed when the smoke was in her face. "Somebody help me!" The fire was closing in Nicole. "Help me!"_

"No!" Nicole screamed as she woke up from her nightmare.

That woke up John and he turned on the lamp on the nightstand of the hotel room he and Nicole were staying in Hidalgo, Texas the night after the houseshow.

"Nicole..." John said putting his hand on Nicole's left shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Nicole said slapping John's hand away from her shoulder and she was about to hit him but John grabbed Nicole by the shoulders.

"Nicole, calm down! It's me, it's John!"

Nicole was finally woken up as she looked at John. She then started to cry on his bare shoulder and John wrapped his arms around Nicole caressing her long blonde hair.

"John, it was terrible," Nicole said as she cried.

"Shh, it's okay," John said stroking Nicole's back. "It's okay, baby, I'm here. You wanna tell me about it?"

"Yeah, you always listen to me." Nicole looked up at John and she wiped her tears away. "I was walking in some hallway and I don't even know where I was. As I was walking through the hallway, I got hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground. I was still conscious but my eyes were blurry to see the person who knocked me down. When my eyes became clear...he was standing in front of me. It was Randy. He had a match in his hand and I didn't know what he was gonna do with it. He said that there was a curse that needed to be broken and that curse was me. He threw down the match and there was this blazing fire circling around me. It was so intense and I tried to get out but I couldn't. Randy walked away and I screamed for help. No one couldn't hear me and the fire was closing in on me. It was too intense."

"I guess you're still a little shaken about what Randy did at No Mercy."

"Yeah."

John and Nicole were watching No Mercy in their hotel room and after the Handicap Casket match between the Undertaker versus Randy Orton and his father "Cowboy" Bob Orton, Randy dragged the casket with the Undertaker inside to the top of the ramp. He then took an ax and chopped a hole on the casket. Randy then poured gasoline on it and lit it on fire. This was by far, in Nicole's mind, was the most disgusting thing Randy has done yet.

"Look, don't worry about that anymore," John said. "He's not gonna hurt you. I won't let Randy do that to you. I promise."

"I love you, John," Nicole said.

"I love you, too, Nicole."

John and Nicole then kissed each other passionately with all of their heart. The two pulled away and John turned off the light. He and Nicole fell back on the bed with Nicole's head on John's chest and John wrapping his right arm around Nicole.

XXX

The next day, RAW was in Corpus Christi, Texas. John was going to be in a six-man tag-team match with Shawn Michaels and the Big Show against Edge, Carlito, and Kurt Angle and Nicole was defending the Women's Championship against Victoria. Nicole also had a very big announcement later.

Nicole was sitting in the catering room at the arena writing another entry in her diary. Nicole really needed to be alone after she arrived at the arena.

_"October 10th. Dear Diary, Last night, I had a terrible nightmare. I was walking in some hallway and I didn't even know where I was. As I was walking through the hallway, I got hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground. I was still conscious but my eyes were blurry to see the person who knocked me down. When my eyes became clear, "he" was standing in front of me. It was Randy, my psycho ex-fiancé. He had a match in his hand and I didn't even know what he was gonna do with it. He said that there was a curse that needed to be broken and that curse was me. Me, a curse? That was crazy. He threw down the match and there was this blazing fire circling around me. It was so intense and I tried to get out but I couldn't. Randy walked away and I screamed for help. No one couldn't hear me and the fire was closing in on me. It was too intense. The nightmare reminded me of what Randy did at No Mercy and that was the one of the reasons why I broke up with him. I knew he was going to be so out of control and I'll say it 100 times if I have to. After I woke up from that nightmare, John comforted me and when we fell asleep, I had a dream that John and I were making love in paradise. We were under a waterfall and in bed at the beach. It reminded me of Jessica Simpson's video "Sweetest Sin" and I heard that song in my dream. During that dream, I was rubbing my hand all over John and I knew it woke him up at that point. He must've saw the expressions on my face and smiled at me. When I woke up, that's when I realized I was right and John and I made love right away. That last dream made me feel so much better thanks to John, despite me being a little bit shaken from my nightmare. I have to say, John and I been together for six months and everything about John turns me on. His blue eyes, his smile, his lips, his body, and even his jokes. What's not to say about him? I'm so happy to have John in my life and I'll say that 100 times if I have to."_

After Nicole finished writing in her diary, her cell phone rang. Nicole took it out of her pocket and saw that Rochelle was calling her. Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

_"Hey, Nicky,"_ Rochelle said. "_How are you?"_

"I'm good."

_"Did you watch No Mercy last night?"_

"Yes, I did."

_"Nicole, what is with your crazy ass ex-fiancé?"_

"Rochelle, this thing with the Undertaker has gone in way over his head and now, Randy has turned into a psycho."

_"I'm so glad you broke up with him to be with John Cena. Has John ever did anything that rash before?"_

"I don't think so."

_"You don't wanna talk about this anymore, don't you?"_

"I rather not."

_"Okay. So, what's on the agenda tonight?"_

"Well, I'm defending my Women's Championship against Victoria and Trish, Delancey, Ashley, Torrie, and Candice are gonna be banned from ringside."

_"Wow, I guess this feud between you girls is getting uglier, huh?"_

"Yeah. And I'm gonna announce to the whole world that I'm gonna be on the cover of Playboy magazine."

_"Oh, my god. When are you gonna do that?"_

"Right after the six-man tag-team match which is John, Shawn Michaels, and the Big Show against Edge, Carlito, and Kurt Angle."

_"Well, I can't wait. Okay, well, I'm gonna let you go. So, I'll talk to you later."_

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye."_

"Bye-bye."

Nicole ended the call.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Victoria. Nicole's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a purple midriff tank top with the Chain Gang logo on it, purple pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair was straight. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole stood in the middle of the ring raising her title belt in the air. She got one of the turnbuckles and did it again. Nicole got back down and stood in the ring waiting for Victoria to come out. Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, Victoria," Lillian announced.

Victoria walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then he called for the bell.

Nicole and Victoria did a stare down and Nicole went to work with right hands and then a Lou Thesz press and unloaded with more right hands. Nicole did the matrix move and then flipped into a headscissors to take Victoria down and then nailed her with a kick. Nicole went for the NDM, but Victoria blocked it and threw Nicole down to the mat. Victoria nailed a snap suplex and then perched Nicole on the top rope. Nicole kicked her away but Victoria came back with a right hand and then did a body press slam. Victoria torqued the back of Nicole, like a modified crab, and then covered for a two count.

Victoria bitched at the referee and then walked into a spinebuster from Nicole. Nicole nailed a jaw breaker and then blocked a right hand and hit one of her own, and then hit more right hands but ate an elbow in the corner. Nicole then flipped onto Victoria, but Victoria grabbed her by the legs and dropped right down to the mat into a Boston crab but then Nicole rolled through for a near fall! Victoria blocked the X-Factor and then nailed a right hand and went for the Widow's Peak but Nicole reversed into a Northern Lights suplex for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Nicole the title belt and raised her left arm in the air and Victoria nailed Nicole in the lower back after the match. Then Ashley came out, went into the ring and mounted Victoria from behind, but Victoria threw her down and kicked her. Then out of nowhere, some other girl went into the ring and started to go to work on Victoria with right hands and then nailed a trust kick to send her outside. The woman picked the Women's Championship belt and as Victoria was about to get back inside the ring, the woman hit Victoria with the belt to knock her off the apron. She then handed the title back to Nicole and left the ring leaving Nicole looking very confused.

Ashley got up and checked on Nicole. She helped Nicole up as her back was still a little sore. The two left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back with Trish and Delancey waiting.

"Nicole, are you okay. Are you alright?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said.

"Who was that?" Ashley said.

"I have no idea."

"Well, whoever that was, did you see the way she handled Victoria?" Delancey said. "Man, it looks like Nicole and I don't need your help anymore."

"Hi, hi," the woman from earlier said walking to the girls. "I'm Mickie James. I'm RAW's newest Diva. I just signed my contract last week. I'm so happy to be here. It's so nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Trish said.

"You're welcome, you're welcome," Mickie said.

"Mickie James. Why do I know that name?"

"Well, I'm your biggest fan. I've written to you so many times and I know that you don't have time to write me back, but it's okay. You're very busy and hey, you're the former six-time Women's Champion. It was super nice to meet you. I idolized you, Trish. I love you and I want to be just like you."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Mickie then hugged Trish and she left. Nicole, Delancey, Trish, and Ashley looked a little freaked out.

"That was weird," Ashley said.

"Yeah, it was," Delancey said, "and I take back the last thing I said."

"I didn't even get a chance to thank her for helping me," Nicole said. "Oh, well. I gotta go back to the locker room because the six-man tag team match is next and John is waiting for me."

"Okay. Do you want us to help you?" Delancey said.

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright."

"Okay, we'll see you later," Trish said.

"Okay."

Then it was time for the six-man tag-team match between John, Shawn Michaels and the Big Show against Edge, Carlito, and Kurt Angle. Each man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Edge kicked things off and Edge backed John to the corner and went for a right hand but John blocked and unloaded with right hands of his own. John ate boot on a corner charge and Edge tagged in Carlito who stomped away at John and then sent him headfirst to the corner. John came back with a back body drop and then tagged in Big Show.

Big Show nailed a big head butt and then chopped Carlito in the corner. Kurt came in and Big Show gave him a chop for good measure. Edge came in and Big Show threw him off and then whipped Kurt into Edge in the corner, and then Carlito into both of them before splashing all three. Carlito, Kurt and Edge dropped to the outside and Big Show tagged in John. Kurt got back in the and John is in control of Kurt but then walked into a belly to belly overhead. Kurt delivered an uppercut and then tagged in Edge. Edge distracted the referee while Kurt choked John in the corner and then nailed some elbow drops.

Edge worked over John in the corner and then tagged in Carlito. Carlito clubbed the back of John and then went for a suplex but John blocked and hit one of his own and made the tag to Shawn. Shawn nailed Carlito with right hands and then hit the flying forearm, and nipped up. Shawn knocked John and Edge off the apron and hit an atomic drop on Carlito and then slammed him down before heading up top and scoring with the elbow. Shawn started to tune the band and went for Sweet Chin Music but Kurt hit the ring and nailed Shawn with a clothesline and Carlito covered for a near fall.

Kurt tagged in and worked over Shawn in the corner with right hands and uppercuts and then nailed a beautiful German suplex for a near fall. Kurt locked in a body scissors on Shawn and Shawn rolled Kurt over and nailed some right hands to break the hold. Kurt sent Shawn to the ropes and Carlito pulled the rope down and Shawn tumbled to the outside. Edge then hit the spear on Shawn on the outside while Kurt was distracting the referee.

Edge tagged in Kurt and Kurt gets Shawn in a side headlock on the mat. Shawn fought out but Kurt whipped Shawn hard to the corner and flipped him inside out before nailing a overhead belly to belly and made the cover but John broke the count. Carlito tagged in and chopped at Shawn in the corner before nailing left hands to the head. Shawn came back with chops of his own but then missed a corner charge and his shoulder hit the ring post. Carlito covered for a near fall and then locked in a rear naked choke. Shawn fought up and escaped with right hands but then ran into a dropkick for another near fall.

Carlito went back to the rear naked choke but Shawn again fought up and reached for a tag and then nailed a back suplex on Carlito. Carlito tagged in Kurt as Shawn tagged Big Show. Big Show knocked Kurt down with right hands and head butts and then went for the chokeslam and caught Edge and went for a double chokeslam but they kicked him low and then he hammered them both down. Big Show did the "You can't see me," which got John and Nicole laughing, and then tagged in John who nailed a sit down powerbomb and hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle for a near fall!

Edge has his briefcase on the outside and big Show went after him and kicked him over the barricade. John went for the FU on Kurt but Carlito broke it up and then Kurt locked in the Ankle Lock. John countered into his own Ankle Lock and then rolled through into a roll and Kurt covered John for the three count.

Kurt ran out of the ring and he celebrated in the aisle leaving John and Nicole shocked. As everyone left to go to the back, Nicole, who was wearing a black triangular midriff tank top and black baggy pants, got into the ring and asked for a microphone and went to the middle of the ring.

"You know what? That's alright. That's okay," Nicole said. "What Kurt Angle did caught me by surprise, but it's not gonna stop me from making my big announcement. On October 25th, I'm gonna be on the cover of Playboy magazine. This will be the hottest issue yet and I'm sure that all the boys in the building, including you, John, will be turned on when I take it _all_ off."

Nicole sat down the microphone and did a sexy dance. John smiled and pulled Nicole onto him and they shared a passionate kiss. The two left the ring together and walked up the ramp. When they reached the top, they turned around, and John raised Nicole's left arm in the air and pointed at her. Then the two went into the back.

"So, you feel better now?" John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I feel so much better. Just the thought of being in Playboy makes me so happy, I could walk around naked in the hotel room...if I have to."

"You know, I like to walk naked around too, sometimes."

"That's when you and I are in a really bad mood and it surely does work and you crack me up."

"Hey, but you like it when I'm naked and it kinda turns you on, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. And you know what? Just the thought of you being naked makes me wanna leave this place right now."

"You wanna leave right now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then. Let's go."

"_**The word "Diva" means to be yourself and to stay sexy, beautiful, and confident." – Nicole**_


	40. Winning and Losing the Grip

**Chapter 40: Winning and Losing the Grip**

Two weeks later...

RAW was in Fresno, California and John and Nicole were going to be in their first mixed tag-team match together against Kurt Angle and Torrie Wilson with Mick Foley as the special guest referee. It was also the night of the revealing of Nicole's November 2005 Playboy magazine cover.

Last week, there were three matches to determine who would face John and Kurt Angle in a triple threat match at Taboo Tuesday for the WWE Championship. The competitors who won were the Big Show, Shawn Michaels, and Kane, who won a battle royal as the third challenger for the WWE Championship. And Nicole would defend the Women's Championship in the second Fulfill Your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal. The fans had to choose on which costumes the Divas would wear: leather and lace, cheerleader, or lingerie.

Nicole was walking in the hallway towards the Women's Locker Room because she wanted to show Delancey, Trish, and Ashley her first official copy of Playboy magazine. When Nicole arrived at the Women's Locker Room, she got inside.

"Hey, girls," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey, Trish, and Ashley said.

"What you got there?" Delancey said.

"Well, it just so happens that I have the first official copy of Playboy magazine with yours truly on the cover," Nicole said.

"Take it out. Take it out so we can see," Ashley said.

"Okay."

Nicole took out the magazine from the bag and showed it to the girls. The cover was of Nicole laying on the bed covering her body in a white bed sheet showing her cleavage and her legs. She was really naked under the sheet.

"Oh, my god," Delancey, Trish, and Ashley said.

"That is hot," Trish said. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Nicole said. "I thought it was a great idea for me to show my true colors by letting my personal feelings out by stripping fully naked in which I love to do personally, and Playboy thought it was a hot idea, so here it is."

"Wow, that is hot," Ashley said. "And of course, the bed was part of your idea, right?"

"Yes, it was."

"Has John seen this?" Delancey said.

"No, but when they show the footage and the cover while John is in the ring ready for the mixed tag-team match against Kurt Angle and Torrie Wilson, you can bet that John won't keep his hands off of me. I'll let him see this later."

"Okay," Trish said. "Well, Nicole, um, I was wondering, could you and Delancey help me and Ashley keep an eye on Mickie during her match with Victoria tonight? Because you know with what happened last week and..."

"Yeah, yeah. We will."

"Yeah, I think Mickie got a little too excited about tagging with you last week, she never did tag you or Ashley in," Delancey said.

"Well, maybe she'll listen to you guys," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' match between Mickie James and Victoria. Trish's entrance theme played and she comes out from the curtain with Mickie, Ashley, Nicole, and Delancey following her. Nicole was wearing a two-piece red and blue bikini top, denim baggy jeans, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a tan midriff tank top, a tan see-through top tied at the bottom with a floral print, and denim jeans. The five girls walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Mickie got on the turnbuckle and raised both of her arms in the air. She got back down and hugged Trish and Ashley. Mickie really didn't pay attention to Nicole and Delancey though. Then Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Torrie and Candice following her. The three walked down the ramp and Torrie and Victoria got into the ring first. Candice jumped up on the apron, crawled between Torrie's legs, and she made her way up inside the ring. The three were prancing around and Nicole, Delancey, Ashley, Trish, Torrie, and Candice got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Mickie and Victoria locked up and Victoria grabbed a side headlock and then took Mickie down to the canvas. Victoria gave Mickie a knee to the head and then a shoulder to the gut. Mickie came back with a sunset flip for two and then a kick to the mid section but missed a dropkick. Victoria stomped Mickie in the mid section but Mickie came back with right hands. Victoria nailed a clothesline for a near fall and then locked in a rear naked choke.

Mickie hit an elbow in the corner and then nailed a hurricanrana and then a clothesline. Mickie nailed another clothesline and then a takedown for two. Victoria went for a suplex but Mickie rolled her up but the referee was distracted by Torrie. Ashley pulled Torrie into the ring and took care of her as Trish got in the ring and reversed the rollup putting Mickie on top of Victoria for the win.

After the bell, Trish, Ashley, Nicole, and Delancey got into the ring to celebrate with Mickie but Torrie and Candice got into the ring and went to attack the five girls but Nicole and Delancey took care of them and threw them out of the ring. Torrie and Candice went to join Victoria outside as the five girls in the ring celebrated Mickie's first singles match victory. RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the mixed tag-team match between John and Nicole versus Kurt Angle and Torrie Wilson. Mick Foley's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He's wearing a referee uniform and he walks down to the ring. Kurt's entrance theme plays, he comes out from the curtain, and walks down to the ring. Then Torrie's entrance theme plays and she comes out from the curtain. She walks down to the ring and John's entrance theme played. He comes out from the curtain, walks down the ramp, and he gets into the ring. John gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. He gets back down and takes the microphone from Lillian Garcia.

"Now I know that have a match with Nicole against Kurt and Torrie," John said, "but it's also the night that Nicole is revealing her November 2005 Playboy magazine cover. So, to get the party started and get me pumping for this match, let's see the footage."

Then the Titantron showed footage of Nicole's Playboy photo shoot until the footage ended with her on the cover. Then Nicole's entrance theme plays and she comes out from the curtain.

"And John Cena's tag-team partner, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a tan halter bikini top, tan miniskirt, and the Chain Gang wristbands. She walked down the ramp and got on the apron. John opened the ropes and Nicole got into the ring. She stood in the middle of the ring and raised the title belt in the air. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and did it again. Nicole got back down and John had taken off his green "Chain Gang Soldier" shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and threw them to the fans. Nicole and Torrie got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Kurt locked up with Kurt taking John down. John came back with a shoulderblock, and then another and Kurt bailed to the outside, and the crowd is rabid here. Another lock up and Kurt took John down and grabbed a side headlock. John whipped him off and Kurt came back with a shoulderblock but then John nailed a hip toss and then a scoop slam and went for an elbow but Kurt moved. John kicked Kurt square in the face and then clotheslined him to the outside.

Kurt went out and wrenched at the face of John. Kurt tossed John back inside and gave him a suplex for a two count. Kurt tagged in Torrie and Torrie was about to go after John but Nicole got out made a blind tag. Nicole got to work on Torrie and kicked Torrie in the gut and gave her a clubbing blow to the back of the neck. Nicole shoved Torrie against the ropes and choked her over the middle rope to the count of four. Torrie gave Nicole a neck breaker then she pinned Nicole but only got a two count. Torrie pinned Nicole once again but Nicole was once again able to kick out. Torrie tagged in Kurt and Nicole made the tag to John.

Kurt took down John and sent him to the corner. Kurt gave John a knee to the head and then sent him headfirst to the buckle before unloading with right hands and an uppercut. Kurt choked John over the middle rope with his boot and then gave him a backbreaker for two. John locked in a body scissors and then a side headlock but John elbowed out but Kurt caught him with a belly to belly.

Kurt gave John another belly to belly and this time covered for two. Kurt argued with John and Mick pushed him and then John rolled Kurt up for a near fall. John nailed right hands and then a sunset flip for two. John nailed a headbutt but then Kurt came back with a German suplex for a two count. Kurt locked in a bear hug on the mat and slid over into a cover for two before going back to the bearhug. John fought out and nailed a DDT and then both men traded right hands with John coming out on top. John nailed a pair of clotheslines and then a flying shoulder and then a fisherman's suplex for two.

Carlito hit the ring but Mick nailed him and then went to work on him on the outside but then Carlito sent him into the ring steps. Carlito then dropped Mick with a DDT on the outside and back in the ring, John hit a side slam. Torrie distracted John by lifting up her tank top. Nicole went around the ring and pulled Torrie to hit her head on the apron. Nicole threw Torrie in the ring and she nailed a somersault leg drop over the ropes on Torrie. Both John and Nicole nailed the Five Knuckle Shuffle and went for the FU but Eric Bischoff made his way down in a referee shirt and stopped it. John went after Eric but Kurt locked in the ankle lock! Nicole went to attack Kurt but was stopped by Torrie who threw Nicole out of the ring. Eric yelled at John to tap and he almost made the ropes but Eric grabbed his hand and forced it to the mat to make it tap.

After the bell, John tossed Kurt to the outside and he doesn't look happy as Kurt motioned that he has beaten John three times since coming to RAW. John's ankle seemed to be in pain and Nicole got inside the ring to check on him. Eric grabbed a microphone and said,

"Hey, Cena, next week on RAW, you will face the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, and that is my FU to you."

Eric walked up the ramp and went into the back as John and Nicole, back in the ring, were not too happy about the announcement that Eric made. RAW was over.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole went back to their hotel room and Nicole was giving John a massage on his shoulder, chest, and abs while John's head was on her lap. Nicole had put ice on John's ankle since it was still a little sore.

"I gotta tell you, John," Nicole said, "This night wasn't a good night for me. I mean, one minute, I'm revealing my Playboy magazine cover, and the next minute, you and I lose in our first mixed tag-team match thanks to Mr. Bischoff, the special guest referee."

"Look, Nicole, don't worry about that," John said. "Everyone will forget about that and I'll pretend that never happened, okay? Besides, I enjoyed watching the footage of your Playboy photo shoot and I must admit, I couldn't get the thought of you naked out of my head."

"You couldn't?"

"No."

"Good, because I wanted to surprise you with the idea I had for Playboy and speaking of surprises, I have something to show you. But you have to close your eyes and not peek."

"Alright."

Nicole got off the bed, went over to her suitcase, pulled something out. Nicole climbed back on the bed and sat next to John.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Nicole said.

John opened his eyes and saw that Nicole was holding her Playboy magazine.

"Hey, you got it," John said as he sat up on the bed.

John took the magazine from Nicole and flipped over to the page of the article. He was looking at Nicole lying on her stomach on the bed without the bed sheet covering her naked body.

"Wow," John said, "this is a hot picture."

"Thank you," Nicole said as John looked over at more of Nicole's pictures.

"I gotta tell you, you went all out with this and I was right when I said that you have the total package. You did your own thing and I wanna say that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks again, John." Nicole kissed John's lips. "But the fun's not over yet. I got something else to show you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Since Taboo Tuesday is next Tuesday, I thought I give you a couple previews of what I could be wearing for the Fulfill Your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal. Besides, have you voted yet?"

"No, I haven't. But I would love to see what you got for the match."

"Okay."

Nicole got off the bed, went over to her suitcase, pulled something a couple of outfits out, and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Nicole walked out of the bathroom wearing a cheerleader outfit from her alma mater, the University of Missouri at Columbia.

"Wow. You're representing, aren't you?" John said.

"Uh-huh," Nicole said.

"Why don't you do a cheer for me?"

"Okay." Nicole stood thinking for a second. "Alright, don't laugh at me."

"I won't."

_Give me a J_

_Give me an o_

_Give me an h_

_Give me a n_

_Give me a C_

_Give me an e_

_Give me an n_

_Give me an a_

_What does that spell?_

_John Cena!_

_Ready? Okay._

_He...can do it, let's go_

_Go, Cena, go_

_He...can do it, let's go_

_Go, Cena, go_

_With the FU, count 1, 2, 3_

_Put your hands up, so we can see_

_With one hand, what do you see_

_Oh, that's right, you can't see me_

Then Nicole did a cart wheel and landed in a split.

"Beautiful, beautiful," John said as he clapped.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "If you thought that was beautiful, I know you'll think this is beautiful." Nicole then took off the cheerleading outfit which revealed her in a very sexy black lace bra and panties. John's jaw dropped and he took a deep breath looking at Nicole in amazement. "So what are you gonna vote for?"

"I think I'm gonna vote for the lingerie."

"Are you sure? Because you know there's gonna be male fans whistling, catcalling, and taking pictures of me."

"I don't care. Besides, you battling seven other Divas in the battle royal in lingerie, that's good for my heart. And plus, it's your kind of motivation I need to win the triple threat match."

"That's exactly what I thought."

Nicole smiled as she climbed on the bed and got on top of John as they kissed passionately. John switched positions so he was on top of Nicole. The two then made love the rest of the night.

"_**When people look at my pictures, I want them to think of me as sexy, not trashy." – Nicole**_


	41. Jimmy Kimmel Live

**Chapter 41: Jimmy Kimmel Live**

The night after RAW...

**Jimmy: **Welcome back to the show. My next guest, she is one of the WWE Divas from Monday Night RAW and she is also on the cover of the November issue of Playboy magazine. Please welcome, reigning WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell.

Nicole comes out wearing a black halter bikini top with a silver buckle, denim jeans, and her hair curled. She also had the customized Women's Championship belt over her left shoulder. Jimmy greeted her with a hug and a kiss. As they both sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Jimmy:** May I say, Nicole, you are looking very beautiful tonight?

**Nicole: **Thank you. I hope this isn't too much.

Nicole stands up and turns around as the male audience whistles and make catcalls.

**Jimmy:** No. This is late night TV and I'm sure that you won't have a wardrobe malfunction.

The audience laughs.

**Nicole: **I hope not.

The audience laughs again.

**Jimmy:** So, Nicole, how did you get interested in wrestling?

**Nicole:** Well, I started watching it at the age of five and I grew up with such amazing wrestlers that I'm still fans of, like, of course, Hulk Hogan, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, and Alundra Blayze, and that's when I thought, "Hey, maybe I can do this." So, here I am.

**Jimmy: **And you were also a Miss Fitness America and an international fitness model?

**Nicole: **Yes. I was crowned Miss Fitness America three years ago after I graduated from college and I went on to become an international fitness model for a year and a half before I decided to get into wrestling.

**Jimmy: **And where are you from?

**Nicole:** I'm from St. Louis, Missouri.

The audience applauds.

**Nicole:** Thank you.

**Jimmy:** Yes, the Show Me State where, of course, Nicole loves to show a lot.

The audience laughs.

**Jimmy:** And speaking of showing a lot, we're going to discuss your Playboy cover in a minute but let's talk about you and WWE Champion John Cena. I gotta say, you two are the just the cutest together.

**Nicole:** Thank you.

**Jimmy:** Are you tired when people are giving you praise and great comments about your relationship?

**Nicole:** Not at all. I was surprised when John and I first got together, people were saying stuff like "Match Made in WWE Heaven" or "WWE's Hottest Couple," things like that. And if people love us, then we're good.

**Jimmy:** Have you and John argued before?

**Nicole:** No.

**Jimmy:** Have you fought recently?

**Nicole:** No. We never fight.

**Jimmy:** Are you lying to me?

The audience laughs.

**Nicole:** No, I'm not. Ask anybody. John and I, we sort things out by using pros and cons, and it works. It never leads to a fight or an argument.

**Jimmy:** Okay, I was just checking.

The audience laughs.

**Jimmy:** Well, John has helped you a lot and you must be very thankful.

**Nicole:** I'm very thankful. If it wasn't for him, my life wouldn't have been better.

The audience applauds.

**Jimmy:** Now the latest issue of Playboy magazine is out today with you on the cover and were you nervous the day of the photo shoot?

**Nicole:** I was but as I started posing for the camera, I started having fun and the rest is history.

**Jimmy:** Was John okay with this?

**Nicole:** Oh, he was more than okay. When Delancey Scott had the August issue out, John was like, "Hey, maybe you should pose for Playboy." And at that time, I wasn't quite ready, but as time went by, I felt like it was my time, and John was like, "Go for it."

**Jimmy: **Well, as I was looking through the magazine, there was one question I've been wanting to ask you: do you like to walk around your house naked?

Nicole pauses and the audience laughs.

**Nicole:** I rather not answer that question because I don't want to cause a scene and I'll kick you in the face if you don't watch yourself.

**Jimmy:** Well, John is backstage and he's probably thinking about bodyslamming me right now at this point. Let's show a clip of last night's RAW. Monday nights at 9:00 on USA.

They showed the clip of John and Nicole doing the Five Knuckle Shuffle and the audience applauded.

**Jimmy:** Nice. Now, explain this clip to me because this was kind of interesting.

They showed the clip of Torrie Wilson flashing her breasts at John and Nicole going around the ring and pulling Torrie to hit her head on the apron.

**Nicole: **To tell you the truth, she had some nerve doing that and John wasn't gonna fall for it, so I did what I had to do.

**Jimmy:** I see. So now, Taboo Tuesday is coming up next Tuesday and you're defending the Women's Championship against seven other Divas in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal. Is that correct?

**Nicole: **Yes. Last year, the fans had to choose which costumes the Divas would wear for the match. Last year, we dressed as schoolgirls, and this year, it's either gonna be leather and lace, cheerleader, or lingerie.

**Jimmy:** Well, I know that the fans will vote for lingerie, so...

**Nicole:** Yeah, that will be the top pick, but whatever the fans choose, it's cool.

**Jimmy:** Do you think Victoria's Secret will call one of you girls for offers or deals if the fans choose lingerie for the match at Taboo Tuesday?

**Nicole:** Maybe. I don't know. If they want to, then that's cool. I happen to like Victoria's Secret.

**Jimmy:** Well, congratulations on all of your success and I wish you luck at Taboo Tuesday.

**Nicole:** Thank you.

**Jimmy:** Be sure to watch Monday Night RAW at 9:00 on the USA network and Taboo Tuesday will be on pay-per-view next Tuesday. Nicole Mitchell, everybody.

The audience applauded.


	42. Taboo Tuesday Blowoff

**Chapter 42: Taboo Tuesday Blow-off **

RAW was in Anaheim, CA and the day was Halloween. John was facing Shawn Michaels in a non-title match and Nicole was going to be part of the Divas' Halloween Costume Contest.

Nicole was walking down the hallway to the catering room when she stopped to see Ric Flair. Nicole felt a little nervous because it's been a year and two months since she last spoken to Ric and left Evolution. Nicole also felt bad for him since he got attacked by Triple H at RAW Homecoming. Nicole took a deep breath and walked over to Ric to finally talk to him.

"Hey, Ric," Nicole said.

"Nicole Mitchell," Ric said, "how are you?"

"I've been good. How you've been?"

"I've been good."

"Um, Ric, I know it's been a long time since we talked and I also want to say that I'm sorry for what Triple H did to you at RAW Homecoming. I mean, it's been four months since he had his ass kicked at Vengeance and when he came back, I thought he had lighten up, but apparently, he hasn't. Now he's taking it out on you."

"Well, it's his loss. Now I understand why you and Dave left Evolution, because of him. All he cares about is himself and being the champion. Stupid me for becoming friends with him. But now tomorrow, I'm gonna get even."

"Yeah. I also want you to know that even though I left Evolution and we haven't spoken in a long time until now, I still have my respect for you and I still idolize you. I always have and I always will."

"Thank you, Nicole. That means a lot to me."

Nicole and Ric hugged each other and Ric kissed Nicole's cheek.

"Well, I gotta go, so I'll see around," Nicole said.

"Alright, I'll see you around," Ric said.

Nicole walked away and in her mind, it felt really good talking to Ric Flair. It also felt good about the last thing she said to him. Nicole was walking to the catering room until...

"Nicole," a voice said.

Nicole turned around to see John running towards her.

"Hey, John," Nicole said. "What's up?"

"You're not gonna believe this," John said. "My album just went gold in Italy."

Nicole screamed happily and she hugged John.

"I am so proud of you," Nicole said as she kissed John.

"There's gonna be a promotional tour this weekend there and I was wondering if you'll come with me."

"Of course I'll come with you. This is something I could be expecting when I have my album out next year."

"Damn right."

John and Nicole then kissed each other when Shelton and Delancey came forward.

"Hey, you two lovebirds," Delancey said as John and Nicole pulled away.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"What's up?"

"Well, you are not gonna believe this. John just told me that the album 'You Can't Me See Me' just went gold in Italy."

"Oh, my god. Congratulations."

"Thank you, D," John said as he hugged Delancey and pulled away.

"Man, John, this must be big for you," Shelton said.

"Yeah, man. When I heard that news, I almost lost it. This is...this is big and I gotta say I'm very proud that I did this."

"Well, I know that is something Nicole would look forward to when she has her album out in February of next year," Delancey said.

"Hey, that's what I said," Nicole said.

Later, RAW was on and Nicole was walking in the hallway towards the Women's Locker Room to find Rochelle. This was right after Dave got attacked by Goldust and Vader and he was going to replace Stone Cold Steve Austin in a match against the Coach at Taboo Tuesday to bring Jim Ross back three weeks after he was fired. When Nicole reached the Women's Locker Room, she got inside. Nicole saw Rochelle sitting down reading a magazine and she walked over to her.

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said standing up and hugging Nicole.

"I'm surprised you're here."

"Yeah. Dave felt really bad about what happened to J.R. and I know in my heart that Dave will kick Coach's ass tomorrow."

"Yeah and I also wanted to talk to you about Sharmell."

"Well, I wanted to call you but I know that you were busy promoting your Playboy magazine and everything, I didn't want to make you feel bad."

"That was fun, by the way, and yes, I'm still upset about what Sharmell did. I can't believe she would do this to Chris Benoit, after everything I've done for that bitch, and this is how Sharmell repays me. You know who's responsible for this."

"Melina."

"Yes."

"Ever since she cheated, along with Jillian, to win that mixed tag team match back in August, Sharmell has been a little off recently."

"Little? Try always."

"You know, maybe I should challenge Sharmell to a match sometime next week. What do you think?"

"Yeah. I mean, lately, some of my friends have turned against me and if there's anything John has taught me, is to never back down."

"I heard that."

A little later, it was time for the Divas' Halloween Costume Contest in which Jerry "The King" Lawler, who was in the ring, was hosting.

"Tomorrow night at Taboo Tuesday," Jerry said, "you have the power to decide what the Divas will wear in the Fulfil Your Fantasy Battle Royal and tonight, we are going to have a good old Divas Halloween Costume Contest."

As Jerry introduced the Divas, they all came out from the curtain dressed in Halloween costumes and made their way to the ring. Ashley was dressed as a dark angel, Maria was a real angel, Candice Michelle was dressed as Catwoman with a whip, Mickie James was dressed Trish Stratus, which was a little weird, Victoria was dressed in a baseball outfit and a Chicago White Sox hat, Trish was Wonder Woman, Delancey was a naughty nurse dressed in a white halter zipper front mini dress showing her cleavage, red fishnet stockings, a white hat with her hair down, white boots, and a stethoscope around her neck, and Nicole was a sexy cop dressed in a blue and black zipper front mini dress showing her cleavage, black police hat covering her ponytail, black belt, and badge. Nicole was carrying handcuffs and a baton.

"Alrighty then," Jerry said. "It's time to see who will be the winner of the Divas' Halloween Costume Contest. Will it be Ashley? The lovely Ashley as the dark angel. Will it be Maria, the nice angel? What's new, pussycat? Let me..."

Then all of a sudden, Mickie took the microphone from Jerry and said,

"Wait a second, wait a second. What are you guys doing? Don't cheer for them, you should be cheering for Trish. I mean, she should be the winner. Come on."

Then Victoria took the microphone from Mickie and said,

"Mickie, why don't you calm your little ass down?"

Mickie then hit her cap and Victoria took a swing with the bat but Mickie ducked and kicked Victoria to send her out of the ring. Candice tried to run out of the ring but Trish, Ashley, Maria, and Mickie grabbed Candice and gave her the bumps. Victoria came back in the ring, tossed out Mickie, and then Trish hit the Chick Kick on Victoria. Candice pulled Victoria out of the ring and walked up the ramp to the back as the six other Divas celebrated in the ring. They all left the ring and went to the back.

"Well, that was fun," Delancey said.

"Yeah, that was fun," Mickie said jumping up and down. "I mean, I got to be my idol, Trish Stratus, for Halloween. But it's not fair not all the fans got to choose her as the winner of the costume contest."

"Well, Mickie, you have to realize that it's the fans' opinion of who they choose as the winner of a contest," Nicole said putting her arm around Mickie.

"Yeah. Well, hopefully the next contest, the fans will still choose Trish. I gotta go change. I'll see you in the Women's Locker Room."

Mickie then walked away.

"Why is it that everytime I say something to her, Mickie always turns it around to think I talk about you, Trish?" Nicole said.

"I don't know," Trish said.

"Trish, I think you need to tell Mickie to just calm down, but in a gently way," Delancey said.

"Yeah, because Mickie is really getting...obsessive over you," Ashley said.

"I will, I will," Trish said. "I just need some time."

"Okay. So, Nicole and Delancey, what are you doing after RAW tonight?"

"Well, we're going to a club because..." Delancey said.

"My boyfriend's album just went gold in Italy," Nicole said.

"Oh, wow. Tell him I said congratulations," Trish said.

"I will. Hey, do you want to come with us? Rochelle and Dave are coming along as well."

"I guess we'll do that," Trish said.

"Great," Delancey said. "We're going to the Tentation Ultra Lounge, so how about we pick you up at the hotel?"

"Okay."

"Great," Nicole said. So, we'll see you guys later."

"Okay," Trish and Ashley said.

"Bye," Nicole and Delancey said.

Then it was time for the non-title match between John and Shawn Michaels. Shawn's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He does his usual thing with the pyro, walks down the ramp, and gets inside the ring. John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. She was wearing a pink top that said "Chain Gang Diva 19," a denim miniskirt, white knee socks with a red trim, a black newsboy style cap, and black boots. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and entered the ring and Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's Title belt in the air as well. John gets back down, takes off his green "Chain Gang Soldier" shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and throws them to the crowd. Nicole kisses John for good luck and leaves the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

John and Shawn got face to face and shook hands and then Shawn chopped John but John came back with right hands. They locked up again and Shawn grabbed a hammerlock but John reversed into one of his own. Shawn reversed into a top wrist lock and powered down John to the mat. John powered back up but Shawn slid into a side headlock and a takedown.

Shawn nailed a shoulder block and then grabbed the side headlock again. John whipped Shawn off and scored with a hip toss but Shawn came back with the side headlock. John whipped Shawn off again, but Shawn nailed a shoulder block but then John tossed Shawn to the outside, but Shawn skinned the cat and then John nailed a clothesline. John hit a back drop and made a cover for two. John hit a back elbow and covered for another two and then went for the FU but Shawn backed out and went to the outside.

John chased Shawn but Shawn nailed him as the re-entered the ring. Shawn chopped away at John in the corner but John came back with a hard Irish whip sending Shawn inside out, and then went for a clothesline but Shawn ducked and hit a DDT for two. Shawn hit a pair of elbow drops and then sent him head first to the corner. Shawn whipped John hard to the buckle and then grabbed a sleeper hold. John fought out with a back suplex and the John nailed a boot and then a pair of clothesline and a flying shoulder.

John hit the side slam and then hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John went for the FU but Shawn reversed and hit some chops and then a flying forearm. Shawn nipped up and hit an atomic drop and then a clothesline, and then another. Shawn hit a scoop slam and went up top and went for the elbow but John rolled out of the way. Kurt Angle then hit the ring and stomped on Shawn and the referee called for the bell.

Kurt stomped on John and hammered him with right hands and then gave Shawn a belly to belly. Kurt pulled down the straps but then John nailed him with a clothesline. John went for the FU on Angle, but Shawn nailed him with Sweet Chin Music. John and Kurt were both down and Shawn asked for the belt. Shawn held the WWE Championship belt in his hands and stared down at the two men. Shawn then laid the belt down on John's chest as RAW went off the air.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole were in the locker room and Nicole was warming John up with a hot washcloth all over his face after that kick from Shawn.

"Man, Shawn really knocked you out with that kick," Nicole said.

"Oh, well, not completely," John said. "I gotta tell you, Taboo Tuesday's gonna be crazy."

"Yeah. Your second triple threat match for the WWE Championship and me, this is my second time at Taboo Tuesday for the Women's Championship, but my first time defending the title. You got two opponents and I got seven."

"Oh, please. You'll take those girls out."

"Yeah, you're right. I've been in two battle royals in my first year and in both, I've been taken out. But this year, I'm staying put."

"I heard that. You know, you looked so hot as a schoolgirl last year, I can't wait to see you wrestle in your lingerie tomorrow. That is if the fans vote for it."

"Yeah. I know that you'll enjoy it as much as everyone else would and if I win, you know I'll give you some motivation to help you win your triple threat match."

"Damn right."

John and Nicole then kissed passionately.

A little later, John, Nicole, Shelton, Delancey, Dave, Rochelle, Trish, and Ashley arrived at Tentation Ultra Lounge and they were dressed in Halloween costumes. John and Shelton were dressed as pimps with John wearing a green jacket, green hat, green pants, and a dollar necklace and Shelton wearing purple. Dave was dressed as Sherlock Holmes wearing a long brown jacket and hat and Rochelle was dressed as Marilyn Monroe wearing the legendary white dress and blonde wig. Nicole, Delancey, Trish, and Ashley were wearing the same costumes they wore in the Divas' Halloween Costume Contest.

As everyone went inside, the people inside the club were drinking, dancing, and having a great time and they were also dressed in Halloween costumes. The gang walked over to the back of the club and sat down.

"Wow, this is a nice club," Trish said.

"Yes, it is," Ashley said.

"Well, I'm glad we're not the only ones dressed in Halloween costumes," John said as everyone laughed.

The gang were enjoying their time at the club until the Coach came forward dressed a circus clown. Everyone looked at him and they started cracking up.

"Nice costume," Nicole said as she was still laughing along with everyone.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," the Coach said as everyone was still laughing. "I saw Batista here and I wanted to say that I cannot wait to beat your ass tomorrow night."

"Oooh," everyone said as Dave and Rochelle stood up and got in the Coach's face.

"Oh, yeah?" Dave said. "We'll see about that. As a matter of fact, why don't we take this outside since you think you're so tough?"

"Yeah, let's take it outside since you don't have your comrades with you," Rochelle said.

"I rather not," the Coach said as he walked away.

Dave and Rochelle sat back down as everyone started laughing again.

"Oh, he's gonna get his ass kicked tomorrow night," Delancey said. "I can just see that."

"Yeah, I still feel bad for J.R. though," Shelton said. "Maybe if Dave beat the Coach tomorrow night at Taboo Tuesday, which I know he will, J.R. will come back."

"Yeah, I hope so," Nicole said. "I still can't get the image of him getting beat up by Triple H back in April. That was brutal."

"Well, Dave arrived just in time to save good ol' J.R. before it got worse," Rochelle said wrapping her arms around Dave. "But I'll never forget what Dave did the following week."

Everyone laughed.

"I know you weren't around us back then, but you must've saw it and cracked up," Delancey said.

"I did."

Then "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child started playing in the background and everyone immediately went to the dance floor.

_Kelly, can you handle this_

_Michelle, can you handle this_

_Beyonce, can you handle this_

_I don't think they can handle this_

_Whoooo_

_Better move_

_Cause we've arrived_

_Lookin' sexy_

_Lookin' fly_

_Baddest chick_

_Chick inside_

_DJ_

_Jam tonight_

_Spotted me_

_A tender thang_

_There you are_

_Come on baby_

_Don't you wanna_

_Dance with me_

_Can you handle_

_Handle me_

_You gotta do much better_

_If you're gonna dance with me tonight_

_You gotta work your jelly_

_If you're gonna dance with me tonight_

_Read my lips carefully, if you like what you see_

_Move, groove, prove you can hang with me_

_By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me_

_Buckle your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

_Baby, can you handle this_

_Baby, can you handle this_

_Baby, can you handle this_

_I don't think you can handle this_

_I'm about to break you off_

_H-town goin hard_

_Read my hips_

_Slap my thighs_

_Swing my hair_

_Squint my eyes_

_Lookin' hot_

_Smellin' good_

_Groovin' like_

_I'm from the hood_

_Over my shoulder_

_I blow you a kiss_

_Can you handle_

_Handle this_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

_Move your body up and down (whoo)_

_Make your booty touch the ground (whoo)_

_I can't help but wonder why_

_My vibe's too vibealacious for you babe_

_I shake my jelly at every chance_

_When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance_

_I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have_

_Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz_

_scatting_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

After that song, "Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones started playing and Trish and Ashley went back to sitting down.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away with me where they can't tempt us_

_With their lies_

_I want to walk with you_

_On a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee high_

_So won't you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountain top_

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

_And I want to wake up with the rain_

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe there in your arms_

_So all I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the Halloween night at the club.

_**"My choice of clothing is something that is stylish and trendy. I'm a girly girl when it comes to clothes like tops showing the stomach and miniskirts showing the legs." – Nicole**_


	43. Taboo Tuesday

**Chapter 43: Taboo Tuesday**

It was now November and Taboo Tuesday was in San Diego, California.

Nicole, Delancey, Trish, and Ashley arrived at the arena after their afternoon at the spa. Shelton walked over to the girls.

"Hey, ladies," Shelton said.

"Hey, Shelton," Nicole, Delancey, Trish, and Ashley said.

"Nicole, could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Nicole said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," Delancey said as she kissed Shelton.

"Okay," Shelton said as Delancey walked away with Trish and Ashley.

"So, what's up?" Nicole said.

"Well, while you and Delancey and the others were at the spa, John and I went out and I bought this for Delancey."

Shelton took out a small box and he opened it to reveal a 14 karat princess cut engagement ring with smaller princess cuts on both sides. Nicole's eyes widen and gasped in amazement.

"No way," Nicole said. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Yes, I am," Shelton said. "Our one-year anniversary is coming up in two weeks and on that day, I'm gonna purpose to Delancey Elizabeth Perez Francois Scott. And if she says yes, she will be the future Mrs. Benjamin."

"Shelton, you know this is something Delancey always wanted and she had a lot of bad relationships in her life. But you came into her life and made her the happiest woman alive. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Nicole."

"You're welcome."

Then Nicole and Shelton hugged each other.

Later, Taboo Tuesday was on and it was time for the Fulfill Your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Championship between Nicole, Delancey, Trish, Ashley, Maria, Mickie James, Candice Michelle, and Victoria. Earlier, Todd Grisham announced the results of what the Divas would wear for the match and it turned out to be lingerie.

"The following is a Fulfill Your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal," Lillian Garcia announced, "and it is for the WWE Women's Championship. With the rule being as the elimination occurs when a Diva thrown through the ropes out of the ring and both feet must hit the floor."

As Lillian introduced the Divas, they all came out from the curtain dressed in lingerie and made their way to the ring. Ashley was wearing black lingerie, black fishnet stockings, and black net sleeves, Candice Michelle was wearing white lingerie, Mickie James was wearing pink lingerie, Victoria was wearing red lingerie, Maria was wearing black lingerie and stockings, Trish was wearing black lingerie with green lace, Delancey was wearing purple lingerie, and Nicole was wearing black lingerie.

The match went for about seven minutes until it came down to Nicole, Trish, Mickie, and Victoria. Nicole choked Mickie with the leg lock and Mickie knocked Nicole down to the mat. Mickie tried to eliminate Nicole but Nicole held onto the ropes. Victoria kicked Trish in the face and then hit a tilt a whirl side slam. Mickie took over with forearms on Victoria and then an elbow in the corner. Victoria went to eliminate Mickie but Nicole made the save. Nicole and Mickie picked Victoria up and tried to dump her but she held on.

Nicole went to work on Trish and Trish knocked her down with a kick to the gut. Victoria hit the tilt a whirl side slam on Mickie and then Trish took over on Victoria with a spinning headscissors. Trish choked Victoria in the ropes but Victoria came back and almost eliminated Trish. Mickie made the save and pulled Trish back in and then Victoria nailed her with a clothesline. Trish did the Matrish but Victoria splashed her and then went to dump her. Mickie made the save and Victoria slapped her. Mickie then dived at Victoria and both went out and Trish and Nicole were left.

Trish starts things off early with some insane pummeling of Nicole in the corner. Trish flips her by the hair and then lifts her by the hair and slams her on her back. Trish tries to eliminate Nicole but Nicole flips back inside to the ring. Nicole fights back but Trish gains control and chokes Nicole down in the corner. Trish picks her up by the hair and lifts her into a choke on the top rope Trish is very aggressive as she kicks away at Nicole giving her no chance to catch her breath. Trish drops Nicole on the bottom rope and she goes for the bulldog but Nicole drops her with a back drop suplex. Nicole tries to eliminate Trish but Trish hangs onto the ropes. Nicole goes for a baseball slide but Trish moves out of the way and Nicole hangs onto the ropes. The two get back inside to the ring and Nicole then starts to nail Trish with rights, lefts, and clotheslines. Nicole picks Trish and hits a DDT. Nicole does the Five Knuckle Shuffle and sets up for the NDM. Trish gets up and Nicole tries to hit the NDM but Trish blocks it and pushes Nicole to the ropes only for Nicole to hit the X Factor on Trish. Nicole tosses Trish out of the ring for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee gives Nicole her title belt and raises her left arm in the air. Then Nicole walks over to the side of the ring and asks for a microphone.

"Whoo!" Nicole said. "I can't believe I finally won a battle royal for the Women's Championship and it feels so good to still be the Women's Champion. Trish, it was every woman for herself but you did a great job kicking my ass, but I did what I had to do and I gave it my best." Trish nodded her head and left to go to the back. "You all know that my boyfriend will be facing Kurt Angle and Shawn Michaels in a Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship and my motivation has been working for John to win his title matches and you know what? This time, I got a special motivation for John now that I'm in my lingerie." Nicole puts down the belt. "Hit the music!"

"Brickhouse" by the Commodores started playing and Nicole started dancing to it. After that, she blew a kiss to the crowd, picked up her belt, and left the ring. Nicole was slapping the hands of the fans and she went into the back where John was.

"Nicole, Nicole, Nicole," John said putting his left arm around Nicole's waist, "that was hot. Very hot."

"Thank you," Nicole said. "I knew you would like it."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think that was the best motivation you've given me so far. I can't wait until I take these off of you later."

"I can't wait, either."

John and Nicole kissed each other passionately.

Then it was time for the Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship. Earlier, Todd Grisham announced the results of who John and Kurt Angle would face for the match and it turned out to be Shawn Michaels.

Kurt's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the ramp to the ring and Shawn's entrance theme plays. He does his usual thing with the pyro, walks down the ramp, and gets inside the ring. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black tank top, black leather miniskirt, black boots, and black hat covering her wavy hair. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's title belt in the air as well. John gets back down, takes off his new "Never Back Down, Never Quit" shirt and Chain Gang camo baseball cap and throws them to the crowd. Nicole leaves the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

Kurt punked Shawn to the outside and then took over on John in the corner. Kurt knocked Shawn off the apron again and continued his assault on John. John came back with a fisherman's suplex and made the cover but Shawn broke the fall. Shawn chopped away at Kurt and then stomped on John. Kurt went for a back suplex but Shawn countered for two. John then hammered away on Shawn with right hands and Kurt stomped him off.

Kurt hit a kick to the head on John but then John backdropped him to the outside. Shawn chopped John and Shawn sent John head first to the buckle and then chopped away at him. Shawn knocked Kurt off the apron to the outside and then John got a backslide for two on Shawn but then Shawn clotheslined him down. Kurt is back in and gave John a German suplex and then gave one to Shawn and another to John and then another to Shawn. Kurt went for the Angle Slam but Shawn reversed into a sunset flip and then Kurt locked in the Ankle Lock. Shawn rolled through and John went for the FU on Kurt.

Shawn then went for Sweet Chin Music on John but John nailed a clothesline for two. John got an inside cradle on Kurt for two and then Kurt went for a sunset flip and Shawn hit a crossbody to send him over for two. Kurt stomped John and then Kurt and Shawn started to team up on John. Kurt and Shawn stomped John and then Kurt hammered him with right hands. Shawn and Kurt threw John into the ring post shoulder first and then John crashed to the floor. Kurt sent John into the ring steps head first and then nailed an uppercut. Shawn has cleaned off the Spanish announce table and they went for a double suplex on John and did it face first and John crashed right through it. Nicole went over to John to check on him and tried to help him up.

Kurt then chopped Shawn and they are going at it on the outside. Back in the ring and Shawn scored with a powerslam for two. Kurt came back with a back elbow knockdown. Kurt hit a knee lift on Shawn and then sent him to the corner and worked him over with right hands and uppercuts as the fans chanted for Kurt. Shawn came back with Kurt hammered him some more and then hit a snap suplex for two. Kurt locked in a body scissors on Shawn to wear him down, and then rubbed his forearm into the face of Shawn.

Kurt went into a rear naked choke and kept the bodyscissors on as the fans chanted for John to get back to his feet. Shawn came back with right and left hands on Kurt and then hit some chops to the chest. Kurt caught Shawn in an overhead belly to belly and then sent him head first to the buckle. Kurt perched him on top and went for a suplex but Shawn blocked and knocked Kurt down. Shawn then got to his feet but Kurt jumped up and hit the Kurt Slam from the top but Shawn kicked out. Kurt took down his straps and then John exploded into the ring with clothesline and a flying shoulder on Kurt.

John clotheslined Kurt to the outside and then gave Shawn some clotheslines and a back body drop. John sent Shawn hard to the corner sending him inside out and then hit a belly to back into a powerbomb. Kurt then pulled John to the outside and threw him into the crowd and then Shawn launched himself over the top onto Kurt! Back inside and Shawn hit the flying forearm and nipped up. Shawn hit the atomic drop and then a pair of clotheslines and a scoop slam. John came back in and was met with chops from Shawn who hit the flying forearm on John. Shawn nipped up again but then Kurt gave him an overhead belly to belly to the outside.

John took Kurt down with a side suplex and then hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John went for the FU but Kurt rolled through and locked in the Ankle Lock in the middle of the ring. John tried to kick him off but Kurt wouldn't let go. John again tried to kick Kurt off as he screamed in pain in the middle of the ring. John went for the ropes but Kurt wrapped himself around John. Shawn is back up and went up to the top rope and came off with the elbow onto Kurt. Shawn tuned up the band and nailed Sweet Chin Music on Kurt but then John hit the FU on Shawn and John covered him for the win.

After the bell. Nicole got into the ring and helped John pull himself up on the ropes and his ankle was clearly bothering him. Nicole took John's title belt from the referee and helped John get out of the ring. The two were walking up the ramp and as they reached the top, John and Nicole turned around and raised their title belts in the air with Taboo Tuesday coming to an end.

"_**My favorite body part is my legs. My 40 inch legs are the parts that drive the men crazy." – Nicole**_


	44. A Tribute to Eddie Guerrero

**This chapter to dedicated to the late, great Eddie Guerrero. When I saw the news of his death on the internet, I was devastated and I cried that day. I would like to send my prayers and condolences to the Guerrero family and his closest friends.**

**Chapter 44: A Tribute to Eddie Guerrero**

Two weeks later...

Last week on RAW, John was in a tag-team match with Shawn Michaels against Kurt Angle and Chris Masters with a major problem...the special guest referee was none other than Daivari, Muhammad Hassan's former manager. Things were about to get ugly in the coming weeks.

RAW and Smackdown was in the Twin Cities of Minneapolis, Minnesota for a supershow and John and Nicole were sleeping in their hotel room. At about 9:00am, there was a sudden knock on the door. That woke John and Nicole up and John got out of the bed to answer the door. John opened it to reveal Delancey standing at the doorway crying.

"Delancey, what's wrong?" John asked as Delancey was still crying. "Is it Shelton?"

Delancey shook her head no and she went inside the hotel room.

"Delancey, what's the matter?" Nicole asked when she got out of the bed.

Delancey was still crying but she couldn't let John and Nicole wait any longer.

"I had a call from Rochelle and..." Delancey said.

"What is it?" John said. "Is it Dave?"

"No."

"Well, what is it?" Nicole said.

"Eddie Guerrero...he died this morning."

Delancey dropped down on her knees and was crying uncontrollably with John hugging her and trying to calm her down. Nicole sat down on the bed and felt like she was going to throw up after hearing the bad news.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Rochelle told me..." Delancey said, "that Chavo Guerrero found Eddie lying on the floor unconscious and...and then several minutes later, he was pronounced dead. The doctors don't know what happened."

"I'll bet Rochelle and Dave were pretty devastated."

"Yeah, they were."

John looked at Nicole, who still clinging onto her stomach feeling like she was ready to throw up.

"Is Shelton all right?" John said.

"Yeah, he's fine," Delancey said. "As a matter of fact, I should be with him right now." Delancey got up and made her way to the door. She stopped and looked at Nicole. "Are you gonna be all right, Nicole?" Nicole nodded her head. "Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"See you, Delancey." Delancey left the hotel room and John sat next to Nicole. "Are you all right, Nicole?"

Nicole couldn't say anything; instead, she raced to the bathroom and closed the door. Nicole went over to the toilet and threw up from the news that Delancey delivered. After a few minutes, Nicole grabbed some toilet paper, wiped her mouth, and threw the piece in the toilet. Nicole sat behind the bathtub and John came into the bathroom. Nicole looked up at John and she started crying. John walked over to Nicole and sat next to her bringing her into his strong loving arms. Nicole was still crying as John was stroking her head and back.

"Shhh. It's okay, baby," John said. "It's okay. Let it out."

Nicole was holding onto John tightly hoping she wouldn't lose him.

A few hours later, Nicole was walking around the arena trying to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. She stopped to see Rochelle curled up between the crates.

"Rochelle?" Nicole said as Rochelle looked up at her.

Nicole then sat next to Rochelle.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said. "I just needed to be alone and...catch my breath."

"I understand," Nicole said. "Delancey told me that you told her the news."

"Yeah. Dave had the call and when he heard the news, he was shocked and devastated as much as I was."

"Delancey was the same. I couldn't say anything, I ended up throwing up in the bathroom. Eddie was getting his life back together but this happens. I still remember being on Smackdown and Eddie and Rey were having problems and I wanted them to be friends again. I never did accomplished that goal."

"You did what you had to do. For me, it felt kind of weird that Eddie started becoming friends with Dave. But like you said, Eddie was getting his life back together. I still remember the two being partners with 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper two weeks ago. That was so much fun seeing the three beating the crap out of your ex-fiancé, his no-good-washed-up-has-been daddy, and Ken Kennedy."

"It was fun."

"I'm gonna miss everything about Eddie. His smile, his jokes, everything. I don't think the WWE is gonna be the same without him."

Rochelle started to cry again and Nicole hugged her. Nicole then pulled away.

"So, have you done a video tribute yet?"

"No," Rochelle said. "I think I should do it right now. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, I will."

Nicole and Rochelle got up and walked to an area where some wrestlers and Divas done a video tribute to Eddie.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Nicole asked putting her right hand on Rochelle's shoulder.

"Yeah," Rochelle said. "Eddie wouldn't want me to mope around while we have a show to do. I gotta do this."

Nicole shook her head and Rochelle sat down in front of the camera.

"You ready?" the cameraman said and Rochelle nodded her head.

He turned on the camera and Rochelle began her speech.

"I may not have been here long but I know that Eddie Guerrero was truly a great man and a great wrestler. He and my boyfriend Dave Batista have been really close friends and I'm glad I've gotten the chance to get to know Eddie as well. Um, the one thing I remember about Eddie was that he was always so goofy, so funny, and man, he would always make me laugh whenever I was down. I would like to send my prayers and condolences to the Guerrero family especially, Chavo Guerrero, and I know that Eddie would want them to be happy as well."

Rochelle got up and she hugged Nicole.

"That was good," Nicole said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said as she pulled away. "Well, I'm gonna find Dave, so I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Rochelle walked away and was greeted by John. They talked for a little bit and went their separate ways. John walked over to Nicole.

"Hey, babe," John said.

"Hey, John," Nicole said as she kissed John.

"Have you done a video tribute yet?"

"I decided not to do mine. I'm an emotional person and if I did do a video tribute to Eddie, I wouldn't be able to contain myself and...I would throw up in the bathroom again. I got something else in mind."

"I hear you, I understand. Well, I gonna do my video tribute right now."

"Okay."

John sat down in front of the camera, the cameraman turned it on and John began his speech.

"Today, you're gonna hear things from a lot of people; some you like, some you don't. But the one constant you're gonna hear, the one thing that brings truer and anything else in every word that's said...was that Eddie Guerrero was a great man. Eddie was one of the most passionate individuals about everything he did that I've ever met. On a personal level, when I didn't know anything here, Eddie helped me, not only as an in-ring partner, but as father figure, the stuff that you don't necessarily teach, the hip tosses and the body slams. Eddie went passed that and taught me to find this." John clenched his fist to his heart. "That's through all his technical prowess, that's what Eddie had best, he had this. He taught me how to find it and embrace it, good and bad. I give my condolences to the Guerrero family, Chavo, of course, and the wrestlers who were close to him like Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko, and Rey Mysterio. Eddie was a man of faith, so I know he's in a better place. But selfishly, every single one of us will miss him. We love you, Eddie."

John got up and he and Nicole hugged each other tightly. They were unaware that Randy Orton and his dad, "Cowboy" Bob Orton, were walking several feet away from John and Nicole. They stopped and saw John and Nicole hugging each other and Randy and "Cowboy" Bob turned around and walked away. They thought the sight of that made them sick to their stomach. John and Nicole then pulled away and they walked back to the locker rooms.

A little later, in the Women's Locker Room, Nicole had finished designing something to wear for tonight. It was black one-sleeve top that she had planned to wear next Monday. It had the words "I STOLE THIS FROM EDDIE!" and Nicole thought it would bring smile and laughter among the fans. Delancey then came forward.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said.

"What are you doing?"

"I was designing one of my shirts to wear for the tribute tonight."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

Nicole gave her shirt to Delancey and Delancey looked at it. She smiled and laughed at it a little.

"This is cute, very cute," Delancey said as she gave the shirt back to Nicole.

"Yeah. I thought this would make the fans feel better," Nicole said.

"Yeah. I also wanted to tell you two things. First, we are going to be in an interpromotional Diva battle royal. So you know what that means?"

"Oh, yeah. We are going to beat the hell out of Melina and that could make me feel a whole lot better since she's done more damage lately."

"Yeah."

"What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, this could be worse than hearing the news of Eddie Guerrero's death."

"What could be worse than hearing the news of Eddie Guerrero's death?"

"Your boyfriend going up against your ex-fiancé in the main event."

"You're right. That could be worse. Everyone's been waiting for this since I left Randy's sorry ass to be with John. And Randy's probably happy about his match with John and can't wait to beat him up."

"Nicole, you know that John is gonna kick Randy's ass and he's not gonna back down."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess Eddie's death is still shaking me and I can't think negative."

"I know how you feel."

Nicole stood up and she and Delancey hugged each other.

A little later, RAW was on and the show started with WWE Chairman Vince McMahon saying a speech about Eddie Guerrero, the ringing of the bell, and a video tribute. It turned out to be a very emotional beginning for some of the WWE superstars, Divas, and the fans. After that, everyone went to the back.

"You know what?" Delancey said. "I think I wanna do my video tribute now, I don't wanna hold my feelings in any longer."

"Are you sure?" Shelton asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Nicole and Delancey walked to where the camera was, Delancey sat in front of it, began her speech.

"I remember at Wrestlemania last year when I made my debut, the first person who said hi to me was Eddie Guerrero. He said, 'Hello, the name's Eddie Guerrero. What's yours?' I said, 'My name's Delancey Scott. It's such an honor to meet you.' He was one of my favorite wrestlers and I grew up watching him. He was always so damn funny. I mean, god, he was always such a comedian and he always put out a great performance just cracking everyone up. That was the one thing I loved about Eddie Guerrero. Rochelle Kennedy was the one who called me and told me about what happened to Eddie and I was pretty devastated. I know that Eddie would want us to be happy and he would also want us to keep the show going. Eddie and I are both of Mexican descent and I would carry on the Guerrero legacy if I had to and if I was part of the family. Eddie, we will miss you and we will keep your Latino Heat and spirit alive."

Later, it was time for the interpromotional Diva battle royal between RAW Divas Nicole, Delancey, Ashley, Maria, Victoria, Mickie James, Candice Michelle and Trish Stratus and Smackdown Divas, Rochelle, Christy Hemme, Melina, and Jillian Hall. As Lillian Garcia introduced the Divas, they all came out from the curtain wearing the Eddie Guerrero "I'm Your Papi" shirts. As they got into the ring, they took off the shirts and threw them to the fans. Nicole was wearing a white midriff tank top with the Chain Gang logo on it, white pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, the Eddie Guerrero armband and her hair was in a ponytail. Delancey was wearing a blue halter bikini top, blue shorts, blue skirted leg warmers, and the Eddie Guerrero armband. And Rochelle was wearing a black tie-dye midriff tank top with black suspenders, black pants, the Eddie Guerrero armband, and her hair was part of it a ponytail in the back and the rest of it hanging down in curls.

The match went on for about 5 minutes until it came down to Nicole, Rochelle, Trish, and Melina. Nicole, Rochelle, and Trish stared at Melina and she was completely surrounded. Actually, Melina was surrounded by three divas she hated the most. Everyone loaded on Melina and stomped away at her. Then they all picked Melina up and tossed her out of the ring! Melina got frustrated and yelled at the divas. Melina immediately left the arena. Nicole hit a double clothesline on Rochelle and Trish. Nicole then kicked Trish out of the ring but hangs onto the ropes. Rochelle and Nicole were hitting each other with right hands, and then Trish kicks Rochelle in the head. Trish hits a heel kick on Nicole and hits a whirlybird sending Nicole to the mat. All the girls fight back and forth for awhile. Nicole then throws Rochelle into the ring post and corners her. Trish then knocks Nicole with a sidekick. Trish picks up Nicole up but Nicole kicks Trish in the gut and hits the NDM on Trish. Nicole tosses Trish out of the ring and Rochelle goes to climb the turnbuckle. But Nicole climbs up too and hits a suplex off the top on Rochelle. Rochelle gets up first and she stomps away on Nicole. Rochelle picks Nicole up and Nicole counters with an elbow to the stomach. She quickly picks her up with a fireman's carry and spins her into a side walk slam. Nicole tries to eliminate Rochelle but Rochelle quickly turns around and tosses Nicole out of the ring to win the battle royal.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian Garcia announced.

Rochelle stood in the ring and dropped down on her knees trying to catch her breath. She started to cry and Nicole went back inside the ring to console her. Nicole helped Rochelle up and they hugged each other. The two Divas raised each other's arm in the air and they left the ring. The two went to the back as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the main event match between John and Randy Orton. John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing the black one-sleeve shirt she designed, a yellow graffiti miniskirt, black boots, the Eddie Guerrero armband, and her straight hair was down. John and Nicole walked down the aisle and entered the ring and Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's Title belt in the air as well. John and Nicole went around the ring pumping the crowd and Randy's entrance theme plays. He comes out from the curtain with his dad, "Cowboy" Bob Orton, following him. They walk down the aisle and got inside the ring. Nicole was standing behind John as Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down, took off his "Legend Killer" shirt, and "Cowboy" Bob and Nicole left the ring. The referee called for the bell.

John and Randy lock up and Randy gets John with a side head lock and a side head lock take down. Randy then hit a back elbow to John and Randy kicks John. Randy tries to punch John, but John blocks him and punches Randy before Randy gives John a thumb to the eye. Randy hits John with a neck breaker for a two count. Randy gets a reverse chin lock on John and then John punches Randy and goes off the ropes, but Randy with a standing drop kick.

Randy hits John with an Irish whip, but when Randy charges John in the corner, both men's head collide and they both go down. John ducks a clothesline and hits a flying shoulder tackle followed by two clotheslines, a Blue Thunder Driver, and the Five Knuckle Shuffle with a Latino flair. John pumps up his shoes and gets Randy up for the F-U, but "Cowboy" Bob attacks John from behind.

After the match, "Cowboy" Bob and Randy punch John in the corner. John punches Bob and Randy and sends Bob out of the ring. Nicole kicks "Cowboy" Bob in the face and Randy tries for an RKO, but John pushes Randy off and hits the F-U. Nicole gets inside the ring and stomps Randy in the groin. As Randy and "Cowboy" Bob were walking towards the back, John and Nicole celebrated in the ring. John lays the title belt down and then takes off the Eddie Guerrero "I'm Your Papi" shirt he was wearing. He lays the shirt on the mat and places the belt on top. Nicole bends down and blows a kiss goodbye on it. The two left the ring and went to the back.

"That was a very nice thing you did, John," Nicole said. "A very nice thing."

"Thank you," John said. "Eddie would want us to continue doing what were doing and I know that he's up there smiling down at us."

"Yeah, he is."

John and Nicole then hugged each other tightly.

Later, after Smackdown was over, John, Nicole, Shelton, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle were at the park near the lake having a little private vigil before they had to go back to the hotel. Nicole was singing "Amazing Grace."

_Amazing grace _

_How sweet the sound _

_That saved a wretch like me _

_I once was lost, but now am found _

_Was blind, but now I see_

"Viva la raza, Eddie," Nicole said. "We will miss you and we will never forget you."

Everyone blew their candles and said their goodbyes and left the park in separate ways.

"_**My motto is do what you have to do get there." – Nicole**_


	45. Nicole Losing Her Title to Melina?

**Chapter 45: Nicole Losing Her Title to Melina?**

RAW and Smackdown was in Sheffield, England for a supershow and it was six days until Survivor Series.

RAW was on and John and Nicole were in the hallway with the camera in front of them getting ready to say something to Kurt Angle after running his mouth about the WWE Championship match at Survivor Series. John said,

"Kurt, pipe down. We've all heard it before, and tonight, what I will do now is find out the real story. I will find out what the superstars think of you." He and Nicole walked into a locker room which was the Women's Locker Room. They took Maria and Candice by surprise. "Um, I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. I just wanted to know what you think about Kurt Angle."

"But you're not Kurt Angle, you're John Cena," Maria said.

"John, I know think Kurt Angle sucks," Candice said as she drops her towel showing John her breasts, "but do you think I suck?"

"Excuse me," Nicole said to John as she picked up the towel and puts it back around Candice. She then pushes Candice to the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you! You got some nerve showing my boyfriend your...your..."

"What the hell?" Victoria said coming in the room. "Get outta here, John! You're in the Women's Locker Room!"

Nicole pushed Candice into Victoria and she left the Women's Locker Room with John. Nicole put hands on her hips looking at John seriously and John pulled the front of her sparkling tan off-the-shoulder top and looked at Nicole's breasts as a silent apology. Nicole laughed.

"I forgive you," Nicole said.

"Well, I'm sure everyone is wondering if the Divas suck or not," John said, "but this is about you, Kurt. Come on." John and Nicole went into another locker room and Gene Snitsky is rubbing down Tyson Tomko's shoulders. "Hey."

"Hey," Gene said.

"What are you doing?"

"We're not doing anything," Tyson said. "I got a crook in my neck."

"That's okay. What you do in your time is your business. I'm moving away slowly and I love the beard. I'm not judging anything."

"It's not my fault!" Snitsky said.

John and Nicole left the locker room and John jokily pretended to throw up and he and Nicole both laughed.

"I almost threw up in my mouth there," John said. "But we're still trying to figure out whether or not Kurt Angle sucks. Come on."

John opens another door and the Boogeyman is in there singing "London Bridge" swinging a clock.

_London Bridge is falling down_

_Falling Down_

_Falling Down_

"I'm the Boogeyman and I'm coming to get you!" the Boogeyman said.

John slowly closed the door and he and Nicole had a look on their faces as they were saying "What the hell is going on?" John opens the door again and,

_London Bridge is falling down_

The Boogeyman smashes the clock on his own head and John shuts the door again. John and Nicole both moved away from the door and turned their heads again looking at it.

"Okay," John said. "Maybe the WWE Superstar thing was a bad idea, but there are 12,000 WWE fans out there that have a voice."

John and Nicole then came out into the crowd and asked people what they think of Kurt Angle and they all said he sucks. Kurt yelled at John to shut up as John got them to chant "You suck."

John and Nicole went over the barricade and John said,

"We've heard the testimonial from Kurt and we've heard from the superstars and from the fans. And weighing everything into perspective, I've come to the conclusion that you still suck!"

John then got into the ring, tackled Kurt, and hammered him with right hands and then a clothesline. John hit a flying shoulder and then went after Daivari. John backdropped Kurt to the outside. Kurt and Daivari walked down the ramp as John and Nicole were making fun of them. After Kurt and Daivari left to the back, John and Nicole left the ring and they went to the back.

"You know, John," Nicole said. "I think we should tag along with Trish during Mickie James' match against Candice Michelle tonight because with Kurt, Daivari, and Randy around, I don't feel completely safe and I sense something bad is definitely gonna happen tonight."

"I hear you," John said. "Besides, most of the superstars wouldn't waste their time messing with a diva."

"Good."

Nicole was right by the way. Something bad was going to happen tonight.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match between Mickie James and Candice Michelle. Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria following her. The two walked down the ramp and Candice and Victoria got into the ring first. The two shared a kiss after Candice took her robe. Then Trish's entrance theme played and she comes out from the curtain with John Nicole, and Mickie following her. Nicole was wearing a sparkling tan off-the-shoulder top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. The four walked down the ramp and Trish and Mickie got into the ring. John and Nicole were at the side of the ring and John was looking around making sure no one would sneak behind him and Nicole. Trish and Victoria got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Mickie and Candice went to lock up but Candice backed off and did her Go Daddy dance. Candice then laid down on the middle rope and Victoria distracted Mickie allowing Candice to attack from behind. Mickie slapped Candice and then nailed her with right hands and chops, a kick to the mid section and a double chop to the chest. Mickie hit a baseball slide on Victoria on the outside and then six guys in masks came out, attacked John, and abducted Trish and Nicole! Mickie was distracted as Victoria nailed her from behind and then Candice covered for the win.

The four men were carrying Trish and Nicole down the hallway and they sent them to some utility room at the arena. They tied Trish and Nicole up in two chairs facing their backs and gagged them. Two of the men left and the remaining men then took their masks off and it was revealed to be Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury of MNM. Melina came in and turned the two Divas around to face Trish.

"No one will find you down here," Melina said putting her hands on Trish's head, "and no one is looking for you." Melina then grabs Trish's face. "I'm the most dominant Diva in the WWE and you, along with your friend Nicole Mitchell, and Rochelle Kennedy never should've did what you guys did in the Battle Royal last week. I'm challenging you, Trish, and Nicole Mitchell, to a match at Survivor Series for the Women's Championship. What do you think of that?"

Melina ripped off the gag and Trish said,

"You're going to get your ass kicked."

Melina then put the gag back in Trish's mouth and turned her around to face Nicole.

"And you, Nicole, you had to let Rochelle Kennedy come to my neck of the woods and beat me up every single week while you're on RAW becoming the next big thing. You know what? Someone you know very well has something to say to you about that."

A tall figure came into the utility room and it revealed to be Randy Orton.

"Well, well, well," Randy said putting his hands on Nicole's head. "Nicole Mitchell, the next rising Diva, huh? All the things you're doing that John Cena has given you, you had to be on the cover of Playboy magazine. What else is new? Maybe if I find some dirt on you, then the whole world will see the truth that you are a slut. That's gonna be hard to find, but I'll find something. But in the meantime..." Randy grabs Nicole's face, "...you need to know that your title reign will come to an end including everything else that will go to waste. Remember that."

Randy ripped off the gag and forcefully kissed Nicole on the lips. Randy put the gag back on began to walk away but Melina said,

"Wait a minute. Maybe we should leave them a little reminder for this coming Sunday."

"What's that?" Randy asked and Melina whispered something his ear. "Oh, good idea."

Then without warning, Randy and Melina kicked Nicole and Trish on the side of their heads sending them to the ground. Randy, Melina, Joey, and Johnny laughed as they left the utility room leaving Nicole and Trish on the ground still gagged and tied to the chairs.

Meanwhile, John and Mickie along with Delancey were looking for Nicole and Trish.

"Where could they be?" Delancey asked.

"I don't know," John said, "but wherever they are, I hope they're still here."

"Trish! Trish, where are you?" Mickie screamed.

"Nicole, where are you!"

"Nicole, Trish, can you hear us?" Delancey said.

Back in the utility room, Nicole and Trish were still on the ground gagged and tied to the chairs. Both girls tried to break free from the ropes but they couldn't. Nicole then tried to get the gag out of her mouth. She did and tried to catch her breath.

"Don't worry, Trish," Nicole said. "Somebody will come find us."

Trish didn't say anything because she still had the gag in her mouth.

"Nicole!" John said calling several feet away.

"Nicole! Trish!" Delancey said. "Can you hear us?"

"Trish! Can you hear me!" Mickie said.

Nicole heard the voices and she tried to scream as loud as she could.

"John, Delancey, Mickie," Nicole said trying to catch her breath. "Guys, we're in here. We're in here!"

Nicole heard the footsteps running down the hallway.

"Guys, they're in here," Delancey said when she reached the utility room.

She got inside and picked up Nicole and Trish off the ground. John and Mickie went inside and helped Delancey untie Nicole and Trish. John carried Nicole in his arms and Delancey and Mickie helped Trish out of the utility room. The five were walking down the hallway and when they reached the locker room, John, Delancey, and Mickie helped Nicole and Trish sit down on the chairs.

"Mickie," Delancey said, "stand outside the locker room and if you see someone coming, call Nicole's cell phone with mine. Here's the number."

"Okay," Mickie said as Delancey handed her cell phone. "Trish, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trish said as Mickie left the locker room.

"Alright, who was it?" Delancey said.

"It was MNM and Randy Orton," Nicole said.

"Melina was part of this, too," Trish said. "Apparently, she's jealous of me being the former six-time Women's Champion."

"Well, Melina and Randy are both jealous of me because of my rising success and me being on the cover of Playboy. Eeew! Randy even kissed me and I think I'm gonna throw up from that!"

"Great," John said. "If Kurt Angle, Daivari, and Eric Bischoff being on my ass wasn't enough..." John said.

"Hold on, John," Delancey said. "The Undertaker is coming back and the first person on his long list will be Randy. After all, Randy did burn the casket at No Mercy even though the Undertaker wasn't inside."

"Yeah, John," Nicole said. "I say let the Undertaker do the work for you and focus on your Survivor Series match. And besides, I think Kurt, Daivari, and Randy's snot-nose dad were the other masked men who abducted me and Trish."

"Yeah, you're right," John said.

"But what are we going to do about Melina?" Trish said. "Apparently, she challenged me and Nicole to a triple threat match at Survivor Series for the Women's Championship."

"I'm gonna call Rochelle," Delancey said. "Let me see your phone, Nicole."

"Okay," Nicole said giving Delancey her cell phone.

"She'll know what to do." Delancey dialed Rochelle's number and waited for her to pick up. Rochelle answered the call. "Rochelle, this is Delancey...Oh, I'm fine, but we have a problem, a big problem...Yes, it's Melina. Where are you?...How about we meet you at the hospital?...Okay, we'll see you...Bye." Delancey ended the call. "Rochelle is at the hospital with Dave, so we should just leave right now."

"That's a good idea," John said.

"Yeah, let's go," Nicole said.

Everyone went and packed all of their stuff and left the arena.

When they arrived at the hospital, they met with Rochelle in the waiting room.

"Hey, you guys," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Nicole said. "How's Dave?"

"Dave's fine. He'll pull through. Alright, what happened while I was here?"

"Okay," Trish said. "During Mickie's match with Candice Michelle, Nicole and I were abducted by six masked men and they had us tied up and gagged in some utility room at the arena."

"And we come to find out that two of the masked men were Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury of MNM," Nicole said. "Oh, yeah. And my crazy ass ex-fiancé Randy Orton who kissed me sickly dead on the lips. Ugh!"

"And that's when Melina came into the picture?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah. She challenged me and Trish to a triple threat match for the Women's Championship at Survivor Series."

"I guess she's still angry that we kicked her ass last week in the Diva battle royal."

"And she's jealous that I'm a former six-time Women's Champion," Trish said.

"And Melina and Randy are both jealous of me because of my rising success and me being on the cover of Playboy," Nicole said.

"Well, there is this saying, 'You play with fire, you're gonna get burned,'" Rochelle said. "Melina definitely lighted the candle at both ends, but her fire is gonna be blown out. I got a very good plan for tonight and Sunday at Survivor Series."

Later, Smackdown was on and Rochelle was gonna be in a handicap match against Sharmell and Melina. MNM's entrance theme played and Melina comes out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' handicap match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp with photographers taking pictures of her. She did her ring entrance, Sharmell's entrance theme played, and she comes out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner, Sharmell," Tony announced.

Sharmell walks down the ramp waving to the fans and she got into the ring. Sharmell stood next to Melina as they both were waiting for Rochelle to come out. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponent, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle wore a burgundy midriff tank top with black suspenders, and black pants. Rochelle walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Rochelle stared at Melina dead in the eye. Sharmell left the ring and the referee then called for the bell.

Rochelle and Melina locked up and Rochelle decks Melina with a punch. Melina runs away back in the ring and hits a back elbow on Rochelle. Melina tags in Sharmell and she gets a clothesline on Rochelle. Sharmell hits a Springboard dropkick and sends Rochelle to the floor. Sharmell goes after Rochelle but Rochelle decks Sharmell. Rochelle throws Sharmell back in the ring and Rochelle with a back elbow off the top. Melina comes in the ring and tries to run at Rochelle but she knocks heads with Sharmell.

Melina makes a blind tag and Rochelle hits a dropkick on Melina. Rochelle shoves Melina to the corner and headbutts Melina. Rochelle kicks Melina in the gut a few times and hits a suplex on Melina for the two count. Sharmell attacks Rochelle from behind and Rochelle hits the Whistler, a martial arts kick, to the side of Sharmell's head. Melina clotheslines Rochelle and covers her for the two count. Melina picks Rochelle up but Rochelle kicks Melina in the gut and hits the Traffic Jam, a bulldog slam, for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's hand in the air and Rochelle grabs Melina out of the ring. Three masked women ran down the ramp with a wheelchair, Rochelle sat Melina down, tied her up, and the four ran out of the arena.

They reached the back of the arena outside and the women took off their masks and they were indeed revealed as Nicole, Delancey, and Trish. Mickie used a forklift to block Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury from leaving the locker room. She was in the car waiting for the others and keeping a look out.

"You got some nerve coming to RAW and having six dumbasses abducting Nicole and Trish," Rochelle said grabbing Melina's face. "You know what? Your triple threat match at Survivor Series is now gonna be a fatal four-way match and Delancey Scott will be part of that match. And guess what? I'm gonna be the special guest referee. Here's another warning for you: if you ever pull a stunt like this again, this time, it's gonna get even worse for you. Believe that."

Rochelle let go of Melina's face and walked away from her.

"Oh, and one more thing," Nicole said.

And then she kicked on the side of Melina's head sending her to the ground and Nicole, Trish, Delancey, and Rochelle laughed.

"See you Sunday at Survivor Series, bitch," Delancey said as the four Divas walked away leaving Melina still gagged and tied to the wheelchair in the cold.

XXX

At around 2:00am the next day, Nicole was sitting in the living room of her and John's hotel room writing in an entry in her diary.

_"November 21st. Dear Diary, this month has been really crazy, well, the sad thing is, the only thing that is not crazy is the passing of Eddie Guerrero. It's still a shock to me but I'm trying my best to keep a smile on my face and be happy. Just recently, I was abducted by six egotistic pigs and one of them was my ex-fiancé Randy Orton. I knew that everything I've earned so far would get him jealous, but not completely over the edge to abduct me. I'm not scared and I'm not gonna back down either. I will say what I have to say straight to his face and maybe this time, he'll learn not to mess with me again, especially when John is around." _

After Nicole finished writing in her diary, she felt two arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see it was John.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said kissing Nicole's forehead. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Because of what happened, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm sorry that I let Randy abduct you. I promised you that I wouldn't let him hurt you and I'm afraid I broke that promise to you."

"John……" Nicole got up from the chair and went over to John, "there are some promises that are meant to be broken and there are some promises you can't keep. I'm not mad at you, John, I never was. I knew something bad was gonna happen and I was right. It wasn't your fault, baby, it never was. I also want you to know that I'm not afraid of Randy and I'm not gonna back down either. He's an egotistic pig and I'm not gonna let him ruin my life. That's all."

"I'm so glad that you understand and I'm glad to see a fighter in you."

"I learned that from you and I know that you'll beat Kurt Angle at Survivor Series even though Daivari will be the special guest referee."

"You're damn right."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

_**"When I'm in the ring, I give it my best to fight even if it means putting my body on the line." – Nicole**_


	46. Survivor Series

**Chapter 46: Survivor Series**

Survivor Series was in the Motor City of Detroit, Michigan and it was close to the end of November.

Nicole, Delancey, Trish, Mickie, and Rochelle were at the arena and decided to play some pranks on Randy Orton, MNM, and Daivari for what they did last week. They went to a couple of pet stores and bought rats and snails for their little pranks.

Nicole and Delancey went to the locker room and put seven rats in Randy and "Cowboy" Bob Orton's bags. Rochelle and Trish went to the locker room put thirteen snails in MNM's bags and Mickie had tore up some of Melina's clothes.

After that was done, Nicole and Delancey were in the ladies' restroom and they were right across the hall from the locker room and they were waiting for Randy and his dad to get inside.

"Oh, this is gonna be so good," Delancey said.

"Yeah, that oughta teach Randy not to mess with me," Nicole said.

Nicole and Delancey peeked through the door and saw Randy and "Cowboy" Bob walking through the hallway. The girls started to laugh quietly as the men walked inside the locker room.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Delancey said.

"What the hell!" Randy shouted from inside the locker room. "Who the hell did this!"

"Your exes," Nicole whispered as she and Delancey laughed.

"Somebody's gonna pay for this."

Randy and "Cowboy" Bob stormed out of the locker room and Nicole and Delancey quickly left the ladies' restroom. They caught up with Rochelle, Trish, and Mickie in front of the Women's Locker Room.

"So what's happened?" Rochelle asked.

"Randy was pissed," Nicole said.

"Yeah and as far as I know, Randy and his dad are still walking around trying to find the 'culprits' who did it," Delancey said.

"What about MNM?"

"Oh, their reaction was the same," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, they're even afraid to go back inside the locker room," Trish said.

"Aah!" a voice screamed and the girls went inside the Women's Locker Room.

The girls peeked through the door and saw Daivari walking through the hallway in wet clothes and shouting in Farsi as usual.

It turned out that when he entered the locker room, a bucket fell from the top of the door and poured water on Daivari. Then, when he opened his suitcase, there were about five rats and ten snails in there. Trish and Mickie did the bucket on the door and Nicole and Delancey put the rats and snails in Daivari's suitcase while Rochelle served as a lookout.

The girls closed the door and they all laughed.

"Oh, this is gonna be a very good night," Mickie said.

"Yeah," everyone else said.

A little later, Survivor Series was on and it was time for the fatal four-way match for the Women's Championship between Nicole, Trish, Melina, and Delancey. The plan was for Nicole to stay the Women's Champion and for Nicole, Trish, and Delancey to get a good beating on Melina as payback for what she did last week to Nicole and Trish. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Would you please welcome the special guest referee for this match, Smackdown Diva Rochelle Kennedy," Howard Finkel announced.

She was wearing a referee uniform which was a tank top with black suspenders and black pants. Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she got inside. Then MNM's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain. Mercury and Nitro weren't allowed at ringside.

"The following is a fatal four-way match scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship," Howard announced. "Making her way down to the ring from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp with photographers taking pictures of her. She did not look happy at all. Melina got up the steps and went inside the ring without doing her infamous ring entrance. She stood waiting for the other three Divas to come out. Trish's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain with Mickie following her.

"And her opponents, first being accompanied to the ring by Mickie James, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus," Howard announced.

Trish and Mickie walked down the ramp with serious looks on their faces and they got into the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"From Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Howard announced.

Delancey was wearing a navy blue halter bikini top and navy blue miniskirt. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Nicole's entrance theme played. She comes out from the curtain wearing a sparking black bikini halter top, sparkling black miniskirt, and her hair curled.

"And from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Howard announced.

Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she, Trish, and Delancey surrounded Melina as Mickie left the ring and Nicole handed the belt to Rochelle and she raised it up in the air. Then Rochelle called for the bell.

Trish tackled Melina and unloaded with right hands and Melina bailed to the outside. Trish went up top and hit a flying crossbody onto Melina on the outside. Trish threw Melina back inside the ring and Trish threw Melina around by the hair, and then hit the handstand into the whirlybird before unloaded on Melina in the corner. Melina came back with some forearm shots to the lower back and then stomped on Trish in the midsection.

Delancey grabbed Melina and choked her over the middle rope with her legs in a headscissors. Delancey then choked Melina in the corner with her boot but then Melina came back with some of the same. Melina raked the eyes of Delancey and then nailed a kick to the head sending Delancey to the outside. Mickie went to help Delancey and then Trish and Nicole attacked Melina by hitting her with right hands.

Nicole tackled Melina and gave her some big forearm shots and then hit a nice clothesline before slamming her face first into the canvas. Melina then locked in a surfboard, driving her feet into the lower back of Nicole. Trish came back with some shots to the midsection and then some forearm shots and went for the Stratusfaction but Melina blocked and hit a flying facebuster. Melina covered but Rochelle wouldn't do the count. Melina ignored Rochelle and Melina went for a clothesline but Trish did the Matrish but Melina hit a shot to the gut and covered again but still, Rochelle wouldn't do the count.

Melina went to Rochelle and the two get into an argument until Trish came back with forearms and sent Melina to the corner. Trish charged in but was met with a boot to the face. Trish then came back with the Stratusphere and then a spinebuster for a two count. Trish went for the Chick Kick but Melina ducked and Trish hit a front kick and then went for the Stratusfaction but Melina sent her to the apron. Melina went for a shoulder block but Delancey came back into the ring and tackled Melina. Delancey sent her to the corner and she and Trish put Melina on the turnbuckle. And then Nicole climbed on the turnbuckle and hit a modified NDM for the win!

"Here is your winner and still the WWE's Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Howard announced.

Rochelle raised Nicole's left arm in the air and she, Nicole, Delancey, and Trish threw Melina out of the ring. The four girls then celebrated "their" victory with Mickie in the ring.

A little later, John and Nicole were walking in the hallway towards the locker room because they both wanted to confront Randy Orton for what he did last week. John and Nicole found the locker room and went inside. Randy was inside and he was about to leave after a confrontation with his Smackdown teammates John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Rey Mysterio, Bobby Lashley, and Batista who were going up against RAW's Chris Masters, Carlito, Kane, the Big Show, and Shawn Michaels in the elimination match. John walked up to Randy, got in his face, and said,

"You know what? You are so lucky I didn't show up on Smackdown and kicked your ass and guess what? I won't do it tonight. I hope that the RAW guys beat your sorry ass, even though I got respect for you, Rey, Bobby, Batista, and...I don't know about you, JBL, because if you ever put your hands on Nicole again,_ I _will beat your ass! And it's gonna get real dirty."

John walked away, Nicole walked up to Randy, and did the "You can't see me" in his face. Then she swung her long blonde hair in Randy's face and walked away.

As John and Nicole were walking down the hallway, they were stopped by Shelton and Delancey.

"Hey, John, Nicole," Shelton said.

"Hey, guys," Nicole said. "What's going on?"

"Well, Delancey and I are going out there after Edge's so-called talk show for a special announcement."

"Oh, I see," John said.

"I don't know what it is but I hope it isn't anything stupid," Delancey said.

"I promise you, Delancey," Shelton said, "it's not anything stupid."

"Okay."

"Well, we gotta see what this is," John said.

"Yeah, let's go," Nicole said as the four walked to the entrance to the arena.

Nicole had a pretty good idea what Shelton was gonna do. He didn't do it on his and Delancey's one-year anniversary because of Eddie Guerrero's passing, but Shelton couldn't wait any longer. He was going to ask Delancey to marry him.

A little bit later, Shelton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain walking hand-in-hand with Delancey. They both stared at Edge and Lita, who just got embarrassed by Dmitri Young of the Detroit Tigers. Delancey was wearing a black see-through top, black bustier, and denim jeans. Shelton and Delancey walked down the ramp and went to the side of the ring. They both gave a high five to Dmitri Young for humiliating Edge and Lita. Shelton grabbed a microphone and he and Delancey got inside the ring.

"Now even though I didn't have a match tonight at Survivor Series, I still wanted to come out here and do what I've been wanting to do for a long time," Shelton said as he turned to Delancey. "Delancey, this year has been amazing for me because of you. I know that the last few months have been hard for us, but I want to show you how much I really love you." Shelton got down on one knee and pulled a little jewelry box from behind his back. Delancey's eyes widen as she knew what Shelton was up to. Shelton opened the box and inside was the engagement ring that he showed to Nicole the day of Taboo Tuesday. "Delancey Scott, will you marry me?"

Delancey covered her face as she started to cry. She waited a long time for this and she knew that Shelton was indeed the one for her. Delancey grabbed the microphone from Shelton and said,

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Shelton stood back up, he took the ring out of the box, and put it on Delancey's finger. Then he hugged Delancey and kissed her. Shelton and Delancey raised each other's arms in the air and left the ring. They walked hand-in-hand up the ramp and went to the back where John and Nicole was.

"Delancey!" Nicole said as she ran to Delancey and hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Delancey said. "I can't believe this. I'm speechless right now."

"I know that this was something you always wanted."

"Yes."

"So, Shelton," John said, "when is the big day?"

"Well, I'm thinking sometime in the summer," Shelton said. "What do you think?"

"That's great," Delancey said.

"Well, I'm happy for you and I know that you cannot wait to get married," Nicole said.

"You bet."

Then it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Kurt Angle. Daivari's entrance theme played and he comes out wearing a referee uniform. He walks down the ramp to the ring and Kurt's entrance theme plays. He comes out from the curtain and walks down to the ring with the fans saying "You suck" as usual. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. She was wearing an indigo off-the-shoulder top, a custom-made black tank top with the Chain Gang logo over it, tan shorts, and black boots. The two walked down the ramp and entered the ring and Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's Title belt in the air as well. John gets back down, takes off his "Never Back Down, Never Quit" shirt and Chain Gang camo baseball cap and throws them to the crowd. Nicole kisses John for good luck and leaves the ring as Daivari raises the WWE Title belt and calls for the bell.

The two locked up and John backed Kurt to the corner and broke clean. They locked up again and Kurt with a single leg takedown and then an elbow to the inside of the thigh before working it over with a leg lock. Kurt continued to work the leg until John kicked him off and nailed an arm drag into an arm bar. Kurt whipped John off but John came back with a shoulder block and Kurt bailed to the outside.

Daivari blocked John from going to the outside to follow up his attack. Kurt got back in the ring and he and John locked it up with Kurt taking John down and then nailing an uppercut. Kurt worked over John in the corner and then charged in but John got his boot up. John hit a clothesline and then a hip toss followed by a fisherman's suplex but Daivari wouldn't count the pin! John went after Daivari but Kurt grabbed John in the ankle lock. John fought towards the ropes but Kurt pulled him back in but then he finally made it and Daivari kicked him off. John then reversed and nailed a spinebuster and slapped Daivari twice in the face.

Daivari went to ring the bell in a disqualification but Kurt stopped him and then John sent Kurt into Daivari and they both crashed to the outside. Kurt pulled John out and sent him face first into the ring steps, and then hit a overhead belly to belly on the floor. Kurt sent John back inside and another referee ran down as Kurt covered for two. Kurt nailed John with right hands and then gave him a suplex for another two count. Kurt locked in a waist lock but John fought out with elbows and then hit a high crossbody for two.

Kurt nailed an overhead belly to belly and then clubbed at the back of Kurt and Kurt hit a back suplex for two and then locked in a leg grapevine. John elbowed out and Kurt went to a rear naked choke. John escaped with a jaw breaker and then ducked a right hand and nailed a DDT. Kurt and John traded right hands and then John hit a flying shoulder and then a pair of clotheslines followed by a belly to belly sitout powerbomb. John did the Five Knuckle Shuffle and then pumped up his shoes and went for the FU but Kurt clotheslined the referee out of nowhere.

Kurt nailed John with a lowblow and then pulled down his straps as another referee came down. Kurt nailed the Angle Slam and covered but John kicked out at two. Kurt perched John on the top rope and scored with a superplex for another two count. Kurt went up top and went for a moonsault but John moved. John went for the FU but Kurt grabbed the referee and nailed John with a clothesline. Kurt then gave the referee an uppercut and went to the outside get Daivari back. Then a referee from Smackdown then made his way down as John pushed Daivari into Nicole who kicked Daivari in the gut and nailed a sick DDT! Three referees lie in the ring as John picked Kurt up out of nowhere with the FU and covered for the three count.

Nicole got inside the ring and she and John celebrated his huge win. Kurt left the ring and made his way to the back and did not look at all happy. Then John and Nicole left the ring and walked up the ramp. John raised his WWE Title belt one more time in the air and he and Nicole went to the back.

"I am so surprised," Nicole said. "I can't believe a Smackdown referee came down to the ring and had your back. I'm guessing some Smackdown superstars still have your back even though you're on RAW."

"Yeah, that's what matters," John said. "So do you want to stay here to watch Frosty Top get his ass kicked by Teddy Long?"

"And Randy getting the crap scared out of him when the Undertaker comes back?"

"Yeah, baby, yeah."

"_**As a babe, I tend to look beautiful and stay beautiful. And as an athlete, I tend to kick ass when I can." – Nicole**_


	47. Crossing the Line to Finding a Way Out

**Chapter 47: "Crossing the Line" to Finding A Way Out**

RAW was in Cleveland, Ohio and Nicole and Delancey were walking down the hallway looking for Maria who was just put in a match against Kurt Angle by Eric Bischoff.

At the beginning of RAW, Eric was running his mouth about how RAW let the fans down and let him down as well. He also called the RAW superstars a bunch of failures and called every single one of them down to the ring. But WWE Chairman Vince McMahon gave Eric an ultimatum and that was to set a goal and achieve it. If Eric failed, then he would be fired. John and Nicole were very happy about that because Eric's been on John's case since he got drafted to RAW and Eric being fired would be the best thing that happened to John and on RAW.

When Nicole and Delancey found Maria, she was headed out to the ring with Eric Bischoff grabbing her arm forcing her to go out.

"Hey, Bischoff!" Delancey said as she and Nicole walked up to Maria and Eric. "Hold on, Maria. We got this."

"You know, Eric," Nicole said, "you've been on my boyfriend John Cena's ass for months. But now, you put Maria in a match against Kurt Angle? You know what that means? It means you're dancing on thin ice. Really thin ice. I hope to you God that you get fired because I've had it up to here with your bullcrap, because now, your time is about to come."

"Oh, yeah. We will be accompanying Maria to ringside and if Maria, at some point, gets hurt, then everyone will see the reason why you, Eric Bischoff, will get fired: because you like to hurt women."

Then Nicole, Delancey, and Maria walked away.

"You guys, thank you so much for this," Maria said, "but are you sure that you wanna do this?"

"Yes," Nicole said. "Eric has really gone crazy this time and I don't think he has the right to put you in a match against Kurt Angle just because you asked a question."

"You know why the reason RAW lost to Smackdown in the elimination match?" Delancey said.

"Eric Bischoff?"

"Exactly. That's why he had his ass kicked by Teddy Long, with a little help from the Boogeyman, and I will be so happy when Eric Bischoff gets fired, and maybe, just maybe, Teddy Long might switch over to RAW and things would get even better."

"That might not happen, but it does sounds good."

"Yeah," everyone said.

Then it was time for the match between Maria and Kurt Angle. Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her. Nicole was wearing a black midriff off-the-shoulder top, black pants, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a black backless tube top with the front being daringly low, denim miniskirt, and black boots. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Maria was looking very worried and Daivari's entrance theme plays. He comes out wearing a referee uniform and he walks down the ramp to the ring.

Daivari then tried to get in Maria's face but the other referee, Chad Patton, says that he was going to referee this match. They both argue and then Chad decked him with a right hand. Nicole, Delancey, and Maria cheered as Daivari backed off and acted like he was leaving until Chad turned his back and then Daivari attacked from behind and choked him out. Daivari locked in a Camel Clutch on Chad and then tossed him to the outside and spat on him. Daivari then tried to get in Maria's face again but Delancey walked towards Daivari and the two get in an argument. Daivari then slapped Delancey, she tackled Daivari, and started to club him with right and left hands. Nicole dragged Delancey off of Daivari as Kurt's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with the fans saying "You suck." But the chants were being censored on TV. Kurt walks down the ramp and gets in the ring and asks for a microphone.

"Now, Maria, calm down," Kurt said. "I'm not going to hurt you. This is a stupid idea and I don't wrestle women. I want you to come here, give me a hug, and we'll call it a day."

Nicole and Delancey begged Maria not to do it. They kept telling her that this was a joke but Maria went over to Kurt and he hugged her. Then he clutched her and dropped her with the Angle Slam! Then John came out from the curtain, ran to the ring, and hammered Kurt away with right hands, a shoulder block, and clotheslined Angle to the outside. Nicole and Delancey were helping Maria out of the ring and Chris Masters then appeared into the ring. He attacked John from behind and locked in the Masterlock. Then Kurt came back inside the ring and kicked away at John while he was in the Masterlock.

"Hold on, hold on," Eric said as he came out from the curtain. "Why don't you save a bit for later on. Mr. McMahon wants me to have a goal and that goal is to see Cena tap out and lose the WWE Championship. So tonight on RAW, it will be Cena defending the WWE Championship against Kurt Angle and Chris Masters in a No Disqualification, No Countout, Triple Threat Submission Match! Angle then gave Cena an Angle Slam, and Angle has the Ankle Lock, and Masters has the Master Lock. What does John Cena have? The Five Knuckle Shuffle?"

Kurt and Chris left the ring and Nicole went inside the ring to check on John. As Kurt, Chris, and Eric went to the back, John and Nicole left the ring with Delancey and Maria following them. The four walked up the ramp and went to the back until they reached the Women's Locker Room.

"Don't worry, Nick, I got this," Delancey said.

"Okay," Nicole said as Delancey and Maria went into the Women's Locker Room. "John, please tell me you know a submission move." John then gave a slick smile to Nicole. "John, what's that look for?"

"Eric Bischoff thinks he can screw me out of the WWE Championship, but what he doesn't know is that to got something up my sleeve."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, then Eric is in for a rude awakening."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

Later, it was time for the Triple Threat No Disqualification, No Countout, Submission match for the WWE Championship between John, Kurt Angle, and Chris Masters. Daivari wasn't going to be the referee for the match.

Kurt's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the ramp to the ring and Chris' entrance theme plays. He does usual thing at the top of the ramp and walks down to the ring. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

As John got into the ring, he went straight for Kurt but Chris took him from behind and he and Kurt double teamed him. Kurt choked John with his "Chain Gang" hoodie as Chris hammered away at him. Kurt gave John an uppercut and then an elbow drop. Chris then hit an elbow of his own and then they hit a double suplex. Kurt then kicked Chris in the gut and tossed him to the outside.

John went back into the ring and came back with right hands on Kurt and then gave him a clothesline and knocked Chris off the apron. John went for the FU but Kurt elbowed out and locked in the Ankle Lock. John reached for the ropes but then Chris came in and locked in the Masterlock on Kurt. Kurt tried to break the hold but then started to fade but came back before fading again. John then came in to break the lock and nailed Chris with right hands but Chris then kicked John in the leg and hit a delayed vertical. Chris signaled for the Masterlock on John and synched it in.

John tried to fight it but then he faded and went down to his knees. Kurt then came in and broke the lock and hammered away with right hands in the corner. Chris sent Kurt into the corner and went for the Masterlock again but Kurt dropped down and locked in the Ankle Lock. John went up top and hit a flying double axe handle on Kurt and then hit a flying shoulder and a pair of clotheslines and a sit out powerbomb.

John went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Chris nailed him with a clothesline. Chris stomped on John and then Kurt took down his straps and went to the outside and grabbed a chair. Chris held John and Kurt went to nail him but John got a boot up and kicked it into Kurt's face. John then hit Chris in the leg with the chair, and then hit him right in the knee with it. John then locked in an STF and Chris tapped out.

After the bell, Nicole went into the ring and had a surprised look on her face. John pulled Nicole into a hug and a sizzling kiss. Nicole then danced around the ring and John celebrated his victory with the honor and privilege of Eric Bischoff finally being fired next week.

"_**I'm a really fun girl with a free-spirit personality." – Nicole**_


	48. Smackdown: A Girl's Gotta Do

**Chapter 48: Smackdown: A Girl's Gotta Do What A Diva's Gotta Do**

The next night, John and Nicole traveled to Cincinnati, Ohio to see the Smackdown Special.

After the match between RAW's Big Show and Smackdown's Rey Mysterio, in which it was described as David versus Goliath, that ended in a no-contest, Randy Orton delivered the RKO to the Undertaker after he attacked the Big Show and Kane. He eventually recovered and pursued Randy which lead to Randy knocking the Phenom out with crowbar shots to the head leaving the Undertaker's body dangling off the truck of the Eddie Guerrero memorial lowrider. Randy then drove the vehicle in reverse through the Smackdown lighted display and into the electrical apparatus behind it. The stage erupted into a fiery explosion that engulfed the lowrider and Undertaker.

John and Nicole were walking down the hallway because Nicole wanted to go out to the arena to say something to Randy as he was running his mouth about what he did.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" John asked as he and Nicole reached the entrance to the arena.

"Yes, I do," Nicole said. "I'm tired of Randy starting crap and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I'm not going to the ring."

"Okay."

Nicole kissed John as she walked away.

After Randy was done saying what he had to say, Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a green "Chain Gang Soldier" t-shirt custom made and designed into a short-sleeved women's size with her left shoulder exposed, black pants, and her hair part in a ponytail and the rest hanging down. She stood several feet away from the ring where Randy and his dad, "Cowboy" Bob Orton were standing in.

"You are so tough, Randy," Nicole said onto the microphone. "So back at No Mercy, you burn the casket with the Undertaker inside and now you're gonna drive Eddie Guerrero's lowrider into the Smackdown stage while the Undertaker is on it? You see, everyone, this is the reason why I broke up with Mr. Legend Killer in the first place. He's nothing but a crazy, psycho, homicidal maniac. And one of the crazy things about Randy is that back in November before Survivor Series, he abducted me, tied me up, gagged me in some utility room, and kicked me in my head. Oh, did I also mention that he kissed me? Ugh! The reason Randy Orton did all of that is because he's jealous of me of all of the things I've done so far without his stupid help including something else I've also done...John Cena. And speaking of doing things, it's just so happens that coming in January of next year, I will be guest starring on the USA Network's emmy-award winning original series, 'Monk.' And Randy, I know now that you're frustrated about that because despite of all of your efforts, I am still the Women's Champion."

"You know what, Nicole?" Randy said onto the microphone. "Congratulations. Congratulations on starring in your sitcom or whatever, but it still doesn't change the fact that you are a slut!"

"You know what? You can call me a slut all you want but it won't change the fact that I left your sorry ass for John Cena after what you did to Stacy Keibler. Tell me, Randy, name one thing that you know of that John has done even that rash before. Just tell me." Nicole waited for Randy's answer, but Randy couldn't find one. "Exactly, you don't know because you don't have something that John already has: a heart. And what does that make you? A selfish, heartless bastard. A selfish, heartless bastard who likes to pick on women and killing legends. And speaking of legends, the Undertaker will come back and when he does, he will scare the pants off of you and beat the living hell out of you."

Nicole smiled and walked to the back to where John was leaving Randy and "Cowboy" Bob in the ring a little scared.

"Well, Ms. Mitchell, you showed him," John said.

"Yes, I did, baby. Yes, I did," Nicole said as she kissed John. "I did what I had to do and Randy should learn never to mess with the Princess of Thuganomics, especially when the Doctor of Thuganomics is around."

"You got that right."

John and Nicole kissed each other and then walked away.

Later, it was time for the match between Randy Orton and Matt Hardy. John and Nicole were in the skybox to watch it. Then there was a knock on the door. John got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" John asked.

"It's Dave and Rochelle," Dave said and John answered the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What's up? How you doing?"

"I'm good. Hey, Rochelle."

"Hey, John," Rochelle said as she hugged John. "Hey, Nicole."

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said as she walked over to Rochelle and hugged her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we're here to watch Randy Orton's match with you guys."

"Yeah," Dave said, "he's been talking trash all night so we're here with you guys to see Matt Hardy kick his ass."

"Well, just recently," John said, "he was telling his dad that if you didn't accept his title opportunity, he'll spit in your face."

"I like to see him try," Rochelle said.

"Well, let's just sit down, relax, and enjoy this match," Nicole said, "and if Randy even thinks about spitting in your face, Dave, please use the Batista Bomb on him."

"Oh, I will," Dave said. "I will."

Randy's entrance theme played first and he comes out from the curtain with his dad, "Cowboy" Bob Orton, following him. They walk down the aisle and got inside the ring. Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and stood next to his dad waiting for Matt Hardy to come out. Matt's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and went to the ring. "Cowboy" Bob left the ring and the referee called for the bell as the match got started.

Randy and Matt grapple in the opening and both are able to reverse each other. Matt hits a few hiptosses and cinches in the armbar but Randy responds with the Flair eye poke. Randy now has control and holds Matt in a headlock in the middle of the ring. Matt attempts to Hulk out of it but Randy keeps control, goes for a pin, but Matt kicks out. Randy locks in a rear chinlock in the middle of the ring. Matt again is able to break it and they exchange blows in the middle of the ring. Matt hits the side effect but can't hit the pin. Matt then misses a moonsault attempt, and as he recovers, Randy hits him with the RKO and gets the pin.

After the match, Randy is celebrating with his dad and a gong hits and the lights go out.

"Hello, Randy," the Undertaker said but was nowhere to be found. "What? You don't know who this is? This is the man you tried to kill. This is the Undertaker!"

Randy was terrified and both him and his dad quickly left the ring before lightning hits the top of the ramp stopping Randy and "Cowboy" Bob. Randy frantically searches for the Undertaker as "Cowboy" Bob hides under the ring. Randy attempts to leave through the crowd and finds a side exit but the gong hits yet again and smoke and a coffin blocked his way. Randy goes through the crowd again and heads to the ring yet again.

"What's the matter, Randy?" The Undertaker said. "Are you scared? You tried to kill me, but I'm the one who does the killing!"

Randy leaves the ring again and again, he was terrified. Randy goes through the crowd and tries to escape but another explosion hits and Randy headed back to the ring again.

"What's the matter, Randy?" The Undertaker said. "You look lost, boy. You don't know where to go, do you? Well, Randy, you're going with me straight to hell...Hell in a Cell!"

Randy continues to freak out and is still lying in the ring.

Back in the skybox, everyone was laughing about what just happened.

"Oh, looks like Randy has finally began to get scared," Rochelle said.

"I told him," Nicole said. "I told him."

"Hey, let's go find him and mess with him."

"Good idea."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Dave said.

"No, don't worry, Rochelle said. "I'll look after Nicole."

"Besides, with Randy freaking out, I think he'll think twice about messing with me again," Nicole said as she and Rochelle left the skybox.

Nicole and Rochelle were walking down the hallway looking for Randy and when they found him, he was ranting and rambling to Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long trying to get out the Hell in the Cell match against the Undertaker at Armageddon. Then Nicole and Rochelle walked behind Randy and as he turned around, he jumped at the two Divas getting even more scared.

"Oh, Randy," Nicole said, "the Undertaker is gonna have so much fun with you."

"Be careful with who you try to mess with," Rochelle said as she and Nicole laughed and walked away but Nicole came back.

"Oh, and one more thing." Nicole then, without warning, slapped Randy hard in the face. "That oughta teach you never to put your hands on me ever again."

Then Nicole and walked away with Rochelle.

_**"My fantasies involves food...only when I eat." – Nicole**_


	49. Taking Out the Trash for Good

**Chapter 49: Taking Out the Trash for Good**

It was now December and RAW was in North Charleston, South Carolina. It was also the day of Eric Bischoff being fired as the General Manager of RAW.

John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey were at the marina watching the sunset. They were hanging out in North Charleston all day and they even drove down to Orangeburg, where Shelton was from, to visit his mother.

"I never realized that North Charleston was this beautiful," Nicole said.

"Well, it was still different from where I came from," Shelton said.

"I guess it still is," Delancey said.

"So, I heard from Vince McMahon that there's gonna be a trial to determine if Eric Bischoff will be fired or not," John said. "Are any of you guys gonna testify?"

"After what Eric put us through the last several months?" Delancey said. "I ain't got nothing to say to that jackass."

"Me either," Shelton said.

"Me, I don't know," Nicole said. "But I know that you, John, will have a lot to say."

"You're damn right I do," John said. "Hey, if Eric Bischoff does get fired, who do you think will get the job of General Manager?"

"I have no idea," Shelton said.

"Oh, but I do," Delancey said as everyone looked at her. "Shane McMahon."

"Oh, yes," Nicole said. "RAW would be so much better with him as the General Manager."

"Well, let's just hope and pray that will happen so we can get on with our lives," John said.

"Yes, please," Delancey said.

Later, RAW was on and during the show, there was a trial for Eric Bischoff with testimonies from Stephanie McMahon, Tajiri, Mae Young, the Fabulous Moolah, Chris Masters, Daivari, and Maria. When it was time for the final decision, WWE Chairman and Judge Vince McMahon, the prosecutor Mick Foley, Eric Bischoff, and his defense attorney the Coach were in the ring. The ring was decked out with a red carpet, two podiums, and a big leather chair in the middle, in which Vince was sitting in. There was also a big garage truck at the ramp waiting for the trash also known as Eric Bischoff to be taken out.

"Alright, it's now time to make your closing arguments," Vince said onto the microphone.

"Vince, Eric Bischoff has abused his power for too long," Mick said onto the microphone. "You've got the truck and all I got to say is, for the love of God, let's use it! It's time to take out the trash!"

Then Coach then went to speak but Eric took the microphone.

"Why don't let me handle this one," Eric said. "Vince, you may consider my tenure as General Manager as a joke, but I don't. Since I've been here, I've done some terrible things, but before I came here, I said 'Controversy creates cash,' and I have created a ton of both. I don't give a damn about the people, but I do care about the money, and I've proven time and time again that I know how to separate the people from the cash. You want proof? Two words, Elimination Chamber. It spiked buyrates and sold arenas and I'm still the General Manager and I say we have the Elimination Chamber headline the next RAW Pay-Per-View for the WWE Title and you know it will sell. Me and you are a lot alike, maybe we are both hated, but more importantly, we are both respected. We got things done. Please, let me keep my job as the General Manager and together, we will make a fortune!"

"Well, you made some good points," Vince said.

Then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a red backless butterfly top, orange leather pants, and her hair curled a little. John and Nicole walked down the ramp, got into the ring, and John asked Mick for the microphone.

"Relax," John said, "I'm not out here to tell you what I think of Eric Bischoff and to tell you the truth, I think he's a jackoff. Eric Bischoff claims he is a great man but he has taken away the best part of Monday Night RAW. When Kurt Angle comes down to the ring, Eric Bischoff is backstage with his finger on a button and he bleeps out the fans when they say "You suck" because Eric Bischoff doesn't like it. Vince McMahon, you're a pioneer for free speech and you're dressed in a robe and you look ridiculous. But I'm loving it! And Eric Bischoff is a pioneer for censorship. So, now I think it's time to get my Perry Mason on and introduce to you to ten thousand surprise witnesses." John climbs on the turnbuckle and sits on the top rope. "How many of you think that Eric Bischoff should remain the General Manager of RAW?" The crowd then booed. "Do you want to see Eric Bischoff get fired?" The crowd then cheered. John got down from the turnbuckle and said, "Well, I think the people here have summed up your career in two letters: FU."

"Alright, then," Vince said as he got up from his seat, "I will take it to the people. How many would like to see the WWE Championship defended in an Elimination Chamber?" The crowd then cheered. "Alright, therefore at the next Pay-Per-View, New Year's Revolution, we will see the WWE Title defended inside the Elimination Chamber. Everyone will see it, but just unfortunately for Mr. Bischoff that you won't. Eric Bischoff...YOU'RE FIRED! Take out the trash!"

John then walked over to Eric and gave him the FU in the middle of the ring and then sent him to the outside. John and Nicole hugged each other as Vince then helped Eric up, picked him up, and threw him into the back of the garbage truck. The truck started compacting as Vince got in the truck and took out the trash...for good!

_**"Whether the men want me or the women want to be me, the fans are the reason why we're here making sure we do our thing." – Nicole**_


	50. Beantown's Homecoming Princess

**Chapter 50: Beantown's Homecoming Princess**

RAW was in none other than John's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts, also known as "Beantown" and that night on RAW, there was gonna be a number one contender's match to see who would face Nicole for the Women's Championship at New Years Revolution.

John and Nicole decided to drive to West Newbury, Massachusetts to visit John's dad and his brothers and for dinner.

Nicole first met John's family when she went to Boston with John to record her demo. They really took a liking to Nicole especially John's brothers who liked her now as John's Princess of Thuganomics instead of the First Lady of Evolution.

John and Nicole arrived at John's family's house. Of course, it was the same house where the video, "Right Now" was shot at. When John and Nicole arrived at the door, John rang the doorbell. A minute later, John's dad, John Sr. opened the door.

"Hey," John Sr. said.

"Hey, old man," John said as he hugged his dad and pulled away.

"Nicole, long time no see."

"Well, it's good seeing you too," Nicole said as she hugged John's dad and pulled away.

"Well, come in. Come in."

John and Nicole went inside and John Sr. closed the door.

"So, where is everybody?" John asked.

"They're all in the living room," John Sr. said as John and Nicole followed him to the living room.

When they got there, all of John's brothers were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"What's up, y'all?" John said.

"Hey," all of John's brothers said and they got up and greeted John and Nicole with a hug.

"What's been going on?" Matt said.

"Nothing, just doing my thing out there and doing good," John said.

"What about you, Nicole?" Dan said. "Has our brother been treating you real good?"

"Here we go."

"Yes, the absolute best. Thank you," Nicole said putting her arms around John.

"Well, now that you're here," John Sr. said, "how about we all sit down and have dinner?"

"Yeah, let's go," John said.

"I'm down with that," Nicole said as everyone went to the dining room.

During dinner in the dining room...

"So, Nicole," John Sr. said, "how is your album coming along?"

"Well, it's finally done and I'm going home on Wednesday to shoot some pictures for my album cover," Nicole said.

"That's good."

"We also heard that you're gonna guest star on 'Monk' on the USA Network in January," Sean said.

"Yes, I am," Nicole said. "I shot the episode last month."

"Could you give us a little preview of what we could expect on the show?" Steve said.

"Okay, but I don't wanna give away too much. I'm playing this character named Cassandra Hennessey who happens to be a pompous businesswoman and somebody in her company is illegally extorting money."

"Wow, that's deep," Matt said.

"Yes, it is. The USA Network is gonna show the episode after the first one when the new season starts."

"Well, we're looking forward to that," John Sr. said. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well, Nicole and I were talking and we thought it would be a good idea if we had her family out here to spend Christmas with you guys," John said.

"That's a great idea, John. Will I be meeting your dad, Nicole?"

"Absolutely," Nicole said. "I'm so happy that he's coming home for Christmas."

"What about your sister, Amy? I'll bet she'll be happy to see Marc for the holidays."

"Yes, she's coming as well. I gotta tell you, Marc and Amy, they've been calling and e-mailing each other everyday. They are really crazy in love."

"That's my nephew. He knows how to treat a person right."

After dinner and spending more time with John's family, John and Nicole went to the arena and it was a couple of hours before RAW started. Nicole and Delancey were in the locker room looking through Nicole's album of pictures from Afghanistan where the WWE was for their annual Tribute to the Troops. They went there for three days after the taping of RAW in North Charleston, South Carolina.

"I love this picture," Delancey said.

"Yeah, me too," Nicole said.

The girls were looking at a picture of themselves posing at Afghanistan that John took before their match against the teams of Trish & Ashley and Candice Michelle & Maria. The match was a Triple Threat Santa's Little Helpers tag-team Divas match during the Tribute to the Troops and Nicole and Delancey won that match. Nicole was wearing an olive green midriff top, olive green shorts, black net stockings, green camouflage arm warmers, and a black bandanna covering her wavy hair. Delancey was dressed as a sexy Mrs. Claus wearing a red halter bikini top, red pants, black arm warmers with buckles.

"I gotta admit, you looked really good in that costume," Nicole said.

"Oh, stop it," Delancey said.

"It's the truth."

"Yeah, you're right. I do kinda look good in that costume, do I?"

"Yeah."

"It was a fun match though."

"Yeah. If only my dad was there to see me. I'm so glad that's he's coming home for Christmas. It's gonna be wonderful. What about you, Delancey?"

"Well, my family and I are going to Orangeburg, South Carolina to spend Christmas with Shelton and his mom."

"Ah, that's gonna be nice. Nice as mine and John's family getting together for Christmas here in Boston."

"I know that's right."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked.

"Mr. McMahon," WWE Chairman Vince McMahon said.

Nicole went to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Hi, what's up," Nicole said.

"Well, actually this involves you and Delancey Scott," Vince said walking in the locker room.

"Okay. What is it?" Delancey said.

"Well, you know that there was a Babe of the Year tournament on right?"

"Yeah," Nicole and Delancey said.

"Well, it just so happens that for the first time in history, there's two Divas who are sharing the crown and those two Divas happen to be...you."

"Mr. McMahon, are you serious?" Nicole said.

"I'm dead serious."

"Oh, my god," Delancey said. "I really don't know what to say."

"Well, how about you and Nicole show up for the photo shoot on Friday?"

"That would be so awesome," Nicole said. "Thank you very much for telling us the news."

"You're welcome and I hope you enjoy it."

"Okay. Thank you," Delancey said.

Vince left and the girls jumped up and down screaming and hugging each other.

"Babe of the Year?" Nicole said. "The two of us are Babes of the Year?"

"Christmas has definitely come early and I definitely believe in Santa Claus," Delancey said. "Let's go find Shelton and John and tell them the news."

"Yeah."

Then, RAW was on and John and Nicole were sitting in the locker room watching the Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match between Kurt Angle and Ric Flair. Kurt won it and was getting ready to say something.

"Next week, from Afghanistan, RAW will provide a special Tribute to the Troops," Kurt said. "This was on a voluntary basis for the wrestlers and I'm proud to say that I didn't volunteer. I want you think about this. Why would I fly 30 hours and risk my life for these troops of a country that doesn't respect me. I'm not that stupid. You people chant 'You suck.' That's what I hear. Well, guess what, I don't suck."

"Well, that's what the fans think of you," Nicole said.

"I won a gold medal with a broken neck and did the ultimate thing that anyone in this world can do. You wanna compare? Let's compare. What have the troops done? You tell me what they done over there? Absolutely nothing! I'll tell you what. If, and it's a big damn if, if they catch Osama, then maybe I might go over and sign a few autographs. But until then, this Olympic boy ain't nowhere."

"Please," John said.

"Your perception of a hero is all wrong. Your hometown hero is a basketball player or a hockey player. Well, let me tell you what I think of your hometown heroes. Daivari, are you ready?"

Daivari appeared on the Titantron next to a statue of Larry Bird.

"Am I ready? Am I ready?" Daivari asked. "Kurt, the question is, is Bobby Orr ready? Is the legend Larry Bird ready? I'll show you who's ready."

"I just thought of something," Kurt said. "Why don't we do to their hometown heroes exactly what they do to me. Daivari, desecrate them."

Daivari then spat right on the Larry Bird statue.

"Oh, hell no. Let's go, Nicole," John said.

"Right behind you," Nicole said as they left the locker room.

John and Nicole walked down the hallway and saw Daivari picking up a can of spray paint saying,

"Let me show you what I think of Boston's hometown heroes," Daivari said as he was shaking the can.

Daivari walked into John and as John stood right in front of Daivari, he grabbed the can from him and smacked Daivari down sending him running and yelling in Farsi.

"Enough!" John said. "Kurt, you send the bootleg Iron Sheik out here to spray paint the face Larry Bird? That's bush league. You're better than that. Actually, no, you're not. But for you to stand there in the ring in front of millions of people saying you're too good to visit the men and women who are fighting and dying for you, that makes you a heartless bastard. You see, I've seen the soldiers that will not be home for the holidays you can be, but that's too good for Kurt Angle. Why? Because these people say you suck? Newsflash: half the people out there think I suck. This is America! People have fought and died to say what we want, when we want. I don't care how many gold medals you won. That's a privilege that deserves your respect." The fans then chanted "USA." "It's time to face facts, homie. Without those troops that you're too good for, there is no America. And with no America, there's no American heroes. If you can't get that, then you can't see me."

And then, John spray painted the camera and he and Nicole walked away.

"Kurt's got some nerve saying those stupid things," Nicole said. "Well, too bad for him. He probably doesn't know that my dad is a general in the U.S. Marines and I'm glad he's coming home for Christmas. Hell, my sister, Amy, used to be in the U.S. Marines before she left to focus on her dancing career. Kurt was wrong for that."

"Well, he missed a really good time and he knows he's stupid for saying that," John said.

"Nicole," Trish said walking up to John and Nicole. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Trish," Nicole said. "What's up?"

"Well, you know that there's a number one contender's match for the Women's Championship, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I just wanna say that if Mickie wins, you should try to be careful around her because you never know what she could do."

"I'll try. Mickie, she's...she's..."

"Obsessed?"

"With you. Besides, I think she wants to win the Women's Championship so she can follow your footsteps."

"Well, I'm gonna talk to her so she can finally get off my back."

"You have to. She's been following you around like a puppy dog since she got here."

"I will. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Trish walked away and so did John and Nicole.

Later, it was time for the number one contender's match between Mickie James and Victoria to face Nicole at New Years Revolution. Trish's entrance theme played and she comes out from the curtain with Mickie following her. Trish went to the announcers' table for commentary while Mickie walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Mickie got on the turnbuckle and raised both of her arms in the air. She got back down and stood in the ring waiting for Victoria to come out. Then Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Victoria walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a tan neckline mini dress, black arm warmers, black platform boots, and a black Boston Red Sox baseball cap covering her straight hair. Nicole stood at the top of the ramp from the ring to watch the match as the referee called for the bell.

Victoria and Mickie got face to face and Victoria nailed Mickie. Victoria nailed a series of mounted punches and then hit the Spider's Web for two. Victoria kicked Mickie and then tossed her across the ring by her hair. Victoria gave Mickie a slam and then stood on her for another two count. Victoria went for the standing moonsault but Mickie got her knees up. Mickie hit a series of jabs and then a big knockdown.

Mickie went to work on Victoria in the corner and then hit a clothesline, followed by another, and then a third for two. Mickie hit a back kick to the gut and then hit an elbow in the corner and went for the Mickarana but Victoria countered into a Boston Crab. Mickie made the ropes and Victoria broke the hold. Mickie hit a huge tornado DDT and covered for the win.

Trish left the announcers' table, said hi to Nicole, and walked down the ramp to the ring where Mickie was with a microphone in her hand.

"Trish, can you believe it?" Mickie said. "I won, I won, I won! Thank god. This has got to be the greatest moment in my entire life. Thank you and just think, New Years Resolution, I get to be in the ring with the current Women's Champion, who happens to be the WWE Champion John Cena's girlfriend and the Princess of Thuganomics herself, Nicole Mitchell. It's gonna be such an honor and it's gonna be more of a honor if I actually, quite possibly, win the Women's Championship. Nicole, enjoy your title reign while you can because at New Years Resolution, I will be the new WWE Women's Champion and I get to be in my legacy of my idol, the greatest Women's Champion ever, Trish Stratus!"

Nicole applauded and said "Good luck" as she walked away to the back.

A little later, it was time for the "You Can't See Me" match between John and Daivari. Earlier, Kurt Angle was irate and demanded that Vince McMahon put himself in a match against John for the WWE Championship. Vince vehemently denied the request, but instead said that John would face Daivari in the first-ever "You Can't See Me" match. John was going to be blindfolded throughout the match while Daivari's vision was crystal clear.

Daivari's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Kurt following him. They walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Nicole's entrance theme plays and she comes out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Well, Daivari seems to be pumped and ready for the match," Nicole said, "but I want everyone here to get up off their seats and give it up for the WWE Champion and Boston, Massachusetts' own, John Cena!"

John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain. He and Nicole walked hand in hand down the ramp and got into the ring with Kurt and Daivari leaving the ring. Nicole raised her title belt in the air as John walked around the ring pumping the Boston crowd up. John took his new "Chain Gang" football jersey off and threw it to the crowd. Daivari got inside in the ring as Nicole stood in front of John saying that she will help him while the referee put the hood over John's head. Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Daivari slowly approached John and clapped while John went stumbling in the wrong direction. John went for Daivari again but Daivari moved and then Kurt swiped at John's foot from the outside. Daivari stomped around and John went after him again but then Daivari slapped John in the back of the head. John went for a right hand but Daivari moved again but then John nailed a lucky right hand and went for another. Kurt sneaked behind Nicole, grabbed her, and threw her in the ring. Daivari then grabbed Nicole and threw her at John. John tried to hit Nicole but Nicole stopped him saying "Wait, John! It's me! It's Nicole!" Nicole then left the ring while John started pointing and the fans were helping him find Daivari.

John got Daivari trapped in the corner but Daivari moved and John is using the fans as his eyes. Kurt got on the apron and hit John in the gut knocking John down and Daivari stomped away at him. Daivari choked at John but John grabbed his leg and tackled him down and hammered away with right hands. John grabbed Daivari by the trunks and hit a waist lock takedown and locked in the STFU for the win.

Kurt then hit the ring and attacked John from behind and hammered in the back of the head with forearm shots. John took off the blindfold and hammered at Kurt sending him to the outside. Nicole got inside the ring as John then gave Daivari the FU in the middle of the ring as Kurt backed up the aisle. Nicole raised John's right arm in the air as she and John celebrated his victory in Beantown as RAW went off the air.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole went back to the hotel and Nicole was lying on the bed wearing a red luxe sation and lace babydoll and matching panties that she bought from Frederick's of Hollywood. Nicole wanted to give John a nice "homecoming present" since they were in Boston.

John walked out of the bathroom in his boxers and when he saw Nicole lying on the bed, his eyes widen and his jaw dropped. He then took a deep breath.

"Nicole," John said, "all I can say is damn."

"Well, I wanted to give you a homecoming present," Nicole said, "and it looks like to you seem to like it."

"Like it? I love it. I mean, I love you."

Nicole smiled at John as she walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Nicole turned him around as she was kissing John. She pulled away and Nicole pushed John back on the bed and straddled his waist.

"So, does this homecoming present involves doing what we're about to do?" John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said as she leaned down and kissed John again.

After several minutes of kissing, John flipped Nicole onto her back and kissed her. Then he moved down to Nicole's neck. Nicole smiled as John did this.

"Oh, John," Nicole said. "You always know how to satisfy me."

"Well, since you're giving me a homecoming present, why don't you satisfy me?" John said.

"My pleasure."

Nicole flipped John onto his back, she took off all of their clothes, and she was giving John his homecoming present which was satisfying him guaranteed.

"_**Shopping and dancing aren't only my interests, they're my obsessions." – Nicole**_


	51. Christmas in Boston

**Chapter 51: Christmas in Boston**

Two weeks later...

The day was Christmas in Boston, Massachusetts and John was at the airport waiting for Nicole and her family to show up.

The week before, John and Nicole went on a romantic getaway for three days and went home to have time for themselves.

When John spotted Nicole and her family, he walked over to Nicole and hugged her.

"Hey, baby," John said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Nicole said as she pulled away and kissed John.

"Andrew, Danielle, Amy."

"Hi, John," Danielle said hugging John. "It's so good to see you."

"You, too. Amy, what's up?"

"Hey, John," Amy said hugging John and pulling away.

"John, how are you?" Andrew said extending his hand to John.

"I'm doing good," John said as he shook Andrew's hand. "I'm living my life and enjoying it."

"So are we ready?" Danielle said.

"Yes, we are," Amy said.

"Alright, let's go," Nicole said.

Then she and her family grabbed their bags and left the airport with John.

Nicole and her family went to the hotel to check-in and John drove them to West Newbury, Massachusetts to his family's house. They got out of the car and they went to the door. When everyone arrived at the door, John rang the doorbell. A minute later, John's dad, John Sr. opened the door.

"Hey," John Sr. said.

"Hey, old man," John said as he hugged his dad and pulled away.

"Hello, everybody. Come in."

Everybody went inside as John Sr. closed the door.

"John, this is my dad, General Andrew Mitchell of the U.S. Marines," Nicole said.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you," John Sr. said extending his hand to Andrew.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Andrew said shaking John Sr.'s hand.

"I gotta say, you raised a wonderful daughter here."

"Well, I always told Nicole about being smart and working hard and she did just that."

"Well, I'm gonna go find my brothers and see if they're here," John said.

"Oh, by the way, is Marc here?" Amy said.

"Yes, he's upstairs with the guys," John Sr. said.

"Goodie."

"Well, I'll go with you guys and say hi while you two get to know each other," Nicole said.

"That's a good idea," Danielle said as John, Nicole, and Amy walked away to go upstairs.

As John, Nicole, and Amy walked up the stairs, they reached John's old room where they saw Dan, Matt, and Sean playing pool and Steve and Marc playing video games.

"What's up, y'all?" John said.

"Hey," all of John's brothers and Marc said as they walked over to John and Nicole and greeted them with a hug.

Amy walked over to Marc and greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"So, how is everyone?" Nicole said.

"Oh, we're doing good," Matt said.

"Yeah, just excited that today is Christmas," Dan said.

"I can see that," Nicole said. "And Marc, I know that you're happy that Amy's here."

"Oh, yeah. I'm very happy," Marc said kissing Amy's cheek.

After a while, everyone ate dinner and went ahead to open presents in the living room.

"Alright, Amy," Nicole said, "you can open your present now."

"Okay," Amy said as she unwrapped her present and opened it. Inside was a replica of the Women's Championship belt. "Oh, wow. Thanks, Nicole. I mean, after all, you are the Women's Champion."

"You're welcome and yes, I am still the Women's Champion."

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, Nicole," Amy said. "You can open yours now."

"Okay," Nicole said as she unwrapped her present and opened it. Inside was a painting of a mermaid sitting on a rock near the sea. "Oh, Amy. This is beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Here you go, ladies," John said as he and Marc gave Nicole and Amy their presents.

Nicole and Amy unwrapped their presents and opened them. They had a couple of personalized t-shirts that said "This Missouri Princess loves her Massachusetts Hottie."

"Oh, my god," Amy said. "This is cute."

"Yeah, this is really cute," Nicole said. "Thanks, you guys."

"You're welcome," Marc said.

"Hey, there's more in there," John said.

Nicole and Amy each had a jewelry box inside the box and they both opened to reveal a necklace with a sterling silver small DC cross with a center flower and vine charm for Nicole and a pearl bracelet with a heart charm for Amy.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said, "this...is...beautiful."

"Wow, that is beautiful," Amy said. "Look what Marc gave me for Christmas."

"Wow. That's a beautiful bracelet."

"I gotta say," Andrew said, "your family has good taste."

"Well, good taste runs in the family," John Sr. said.

"I'll say," Danielle said.

"You want me to put the necklace on for you?"

"Yes, please," Nicole said.

John took the jewelry box from and pulled the necklace out of the box. Then he unhooked the hook of the necklace and put it on around Nicole's neck. He then hooked the hook back together. Marc had already got Amy's bracelet around her wrist.

"Marc, I really do love this bracelet," Amy said looking at her bracelet.

"You're welcome," Marc said as he kissed Amy lightly on the lips.

"My dad was right about you having good taste," Nicole said. "You've always given me nice things."

"Hey, I did what I have to do to make sure you have a very nice Christmas," John said as he kissed Nicole lightly on the lips.

A little later, while the boys were playing football in the backyard, Nicole was in John's old room writing an entry in her diary.

"_December 25th: Christmas Day. Dear Diary, I gotta say, 2005 was indeed a great year for me despite the first few months. This month, things have gotten even better. Eric Bischoff was finally fired, thank god, I was chosen as the 2006 Babe of the Year along with my best friend Delancey, I got to go to Afghanistan for the first time ever for the Tribute to the Troops, and I'm spending Christmas with my family, especially my dad who I am so glad is home, and of course, my wonderful boyfriend, John. 2005 is closing in and I can't wait to see what the future holds for 2006."_

After Nicole finish writing in her diary, John came upstairs into the room.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"You all right?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm fine."

"So did you have a good Christmas?"

"I had a really good Christmas. I'm glad that we had our families together and I'm also glad that my dad is finally home for the holidays. I think this is the best Christmas ever."

"Well, I'm glad. So, do you wanna play a little one-on-one of pool?"

"Are you game?"

"Hell yeah, I am."

"Then let's go."

After a couple of games of pool and staying at the house for a little while, Nicole and her family were leaving.

"Well, Andrew," John Sr. said, "it was a pleasure and good luck out there."

"Thank you," Andrew said. "You too."

"I hope we'll see you again," Danielle said.

"You will," John Sr. said.

"Goodbye and thank you," Andrew said as he and Danielle left.

"Thank you so much for inviting us, John," Amy said. "We really had a good time."

"Well, thank you so much for coming, Amy," John Sr. said.

"And I guess I'll call you later."

"Please call me," Marc said kissing Amy and Amy left.

"Well, I guess I'll see around because John and I are leaving for RAW in Bridgeport, Connecticut," Nicole said.

"Okay, you take care," John Sr. said.

"I'll see you in a bit," John said as he and Nicole left for John to drive Nicole and her family back to the hotel.


	52. A Warm Up for 2006

**Chapter 52: A Warm-Up for 2006**

The next day, RAW was in Bridgeport, Connecticut and it was the last one of 2005. John was going to be part of the beat the clock match in order to be the last participant in the Elimination Chamber at New Years Revolution and Nicole was facing Trish Stratus in a non-title Divas' match. The last time Nicole and Trish faced each other one-on-one was back in January days before the very first New Years Revolution.

John and Nicole had just arrived at the arena and they were walking down the hallway looking for Shelton and Delancey. John and Nicole went to the catering room and found Shelton and Delancey looking at something on the table. Then they walked over to them.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said.

"Hey," Shelton and Delancey said as they hugged and slapped hands with each other.

"How was your Christmas?" Delancey said.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Nicole said. "You see what John gave me for Christmas?"

"Oh, my god. That is a beautiful necklace. You definitely got good taste, John."

"That's what Nicole's dad was telling my dad," John said.

"Well, it looks like there was no problem between your dads," Shelton said.

"Naw, they got along fine."

"So, Delancey," Nicole said, "what did Shelton give you for Christmas?"

"This ring," Delancey said showing Nicole her ring.

It was a sterling silver ring with the birthstone of peridot and a diamond on each side of it.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said, "that is a beautiful ring. Looks my boyfriend and your fiancé both have good taste."

"Yeah."

"So, what were you guys looking at?" John said.

"Oh, we were looking at the photos from the Babe of the Year shoot," Shelton said. "The photographer just brung them here."

"Oooh, I gotta see," Nicole said.

Then everyone walked over to the table where the photos were. They were laid out from the couple shots to the individuals.

"Oh, my god. I like that one," Nicole said pointing to a picture of her wearing a black tube top with a silver buckle attached to the mid-bust section, black baggy pants, black knee-high boots, a black newsboy style cap covering her ponytail, and she was holding a dozen of balloons.

"I like this one," Delancey said pointing to a picture of her wearing a black bustier, black miniskirt, and black pumps, and she was posing behind a giant silver "2006" cardboard.

"Oh, yeah. That picture is hot," Shelton said.

"I gotta tell you," John said, "2006 is gonna be the hottest year with two Divas being the Babe of the Year."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

"So are we still on for New Years?" John said.

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be exciting."

"Who's all coming to the party again?" Delancey asked.

"Let's see," Nicole said, "Of course, there's the four of us, Dave, Rochelle, and Marc and Amy are coming as well."

"I'm telling you, Saturday night is gonna be a ball," John said.

"Yeah," everyone else said and high-fived each other.

Later, RAW was on and so far, nobody hasn't been able to beat Shawn Michaels' time of 5:56 in order to be the last person to enter the Elimination Chamber at New Years Revolution.

John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a white tank top with a built-in black bra, denim miniskirt, and denim hat covering her curly hair. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole raised her title belt in the air as John walked around the ring pumping the crowd up. John took his "Chain Gang" baseball cap and football jersey off and threw it to the crowd. Then he and Nicole stood in the ring waiting for whoever John was facing for the beat the clock match. A minute later, Shelton's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a black tube top, black miniskirt, and black boots. John and Nicole both had a shocked look on their faces as Shelton and Delancey walked down the ramp and got into the ring. All four were talking about how this match happened and Nicole and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Shelton circled up and locked up in the middle of the ring. Shelton sent John off the ropes but got caught with a shoulder block but kicked out at one. John went for an FU but Shelton fought out again. John tried to hit an arm ringer but Shelton spring boarded off he ropes. John went for another FU but Shelton countered and got a two count on the pin attempt.

John hit a back elbow and got a one count on the cover and went for a suplex, but it was countered into a neck breaker. Shelton went for the pin but only got a two count. Shelton whipped John into the buckles but missed the follow up. John dropped Shelton with a slam and then an elbow to the chest and got a two count. Shelton ducked under a clothesline attempt and got a high cross body and then a neck breaker to take control.

Shelton had an Irish whip attempt countered into two buckle shots and a side slam. John got a two count on two cover attempts. Shelton scored with a spine buster and got a two count on the cover. Shelton missed a stinger splash attempt and almost got nailed in an FU but wiggled out of it and hit a Samoan drop. Shelton spring boarded off the buckle with a back elbow but only got the one count on the cover attempt.

Shelton clamped on a sleeper hold but John tossed him off. Shelton snared John in a reverse chin lock and John again fought out with his inverted belly to back suplex. John ducked under clothesline and hit a shoulder block. John clotheslined Shelton twice before hitting a slam. Shelton jumped onto the buckles again but got caught in the FU. Shelton hung onto the ropes as time ran out on John.

John followed Shelton to the outside and missed a wheel kick and hit the post. John followed him in the ring and paused as if having sympathy. Shelton poked him in the eye and John snapped and slapped on the STFU for the tap out for the victory.

Kurt Angle and Daivari ran down to the ring and John and Kurt exchanged blows in the middle of the ring. The officials broke up the scuffle as John caught Kurt with a punch before Kurt was taken from the ring by the officials. Then RAW went to a commercial.

A little later, Nicole was outside the locker room stretching until Trish walked over to her. Nicole stopped stretching.

"Hey, Trish," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Trish said.

"Trish, I am so sorry about Mickie...kissing you...under the mistletoe. I mean, that's just plain gross."

"Yeah, that's why you really need to be careful at New Years Revolution."

"Don't worry. I will."

"So, how was your Christmas?"

"It was great. I was spending it with my family, and John, and his family in West Newbury. He gave this beautiful necklace which was a cross and this cute t-shirt that said 'This Missouri Princess loves her Massachusetts Hottie.'"

"Oh, that is cute."

"Yeah. Well, the holidays aren't over yet. In fact, John and I are throwing a little party in New York at the Waldorf-Astoria for New Years Eve. You wanna come?"

"Nah, I got other plans."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, I'll see you out there."

Trish walked away and Nicole began to stretch again.

Then it was time for the non-title Divas' match between Nicole and Trish Stratus. Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus."

Trish walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she stood waiting for Nicole to come out. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a "Chain Gang" hoodie, an orange midriff tank top with the Chain Gang logo on it, orange pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair was in a ponytail. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole stood in the middle of the ring raising her title belt in the air. She got one of the turnbuckles and did it again. Nicole got back down, gave her title belt to the referee, and took off her "Chain Gang" hoodie and threw it to the crowd. The referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Trish tied up and Nicole backed Trish to the corner and Trish shoved her off. They locked up again and they went to the outside in the tie up. Nicole and Trish got back in the ring, they locked up again and Nicole worked the arm but Trish rolled through and reversed into an arm wringer of her own and then rolled Nicole up for one.

Trish went back to work on the arm and Nicole made the ropes but Trish yanked her off and went back to work on the arm. Nicole rolled to the outside and Trish came off the apron with a clothesline and then the two got back in the ring. Trish hit a running knee on Nicole and then Trish got them out of the corner but Nicole knocked Trish down from behind. Nicole locked in a single leg crab and then sent Trish to the outside.

Trish went to get back in the ring but Nicole hit a running baseball slide to knock her down. Nicole tossed Trish back inside and hit a stiff kick to the ribs before nailing a Fisherman's Suplex for two. Nicole hit a snapmare and then locked in a freestyle bow and arrow on Trish, stretching at the lower back. Trish broke the hold and fought back with right hands. Trish kicked at Nicole and sent her face first to the turnbuckle.

Trish tossed Nicole around by the hair and then went for a crucifix but Nicole blocked it and Trish pulled her down by the hair for two. Trish hit right hands and Trish pulled Nicole off and again. Trish hit a running spear and then some mounted punches in the corner but then Nicole pulled Trish down hard and landed on the back of her neck and covered her for the win.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee gives Nicole her title belt and raises her left arm in the air. Then Nicole looks down at Trish and helps her up. The two gave each other a handshake and they left the ring. As Nicole and Trish walk up the ramp, they slapped the hands of the fans, and when they reached the top of the ramp, Nicole and Trish turned around and raised each other's arm in the air before they went to the back. For Nicole, this was a good way to end the year of 2005.

"_**My way of ending the match is by submission. It gets my opponent crazy until they finally give up." – Nicole **_


	53. New Years Eve with John and Friends

**Chapter 53: New Years Eve with John and Friends**

Five days later...

The day was New Years Eve and John and Nicole were throwing a little party at the Waldorf-Astoria in New York.

In the hotel room at around 8:00pm, John, Nicole, Marc, and Amy were finishing setting up for the party and everything was almost ready. John and Nicole had the platters of lunch meat and cheese set up on the table and Marc and Amy came out with chips and punch in the bowl.

"Okay, John, I know we talked about this before, but again, I need your honest opinion," Nicole said. "Do you really think this is okay for tonight?"

Nicole was wearing a black open collared front top cut really low, black leather shorts, black boots, a long gold chandelier necklace, and her hair curled.

"Hell yeah, it's okay," John said. "It's New Years Eve. We should go all out before the clock strikes 12:00."

"Yeah, you're right," Nicole said. "I just don't want my boobs to pop out."

"Well, just be careful if you're gonna dance with John," Amy said.

"Thank you, Amy. I'll keep that in mind."

"Watch. One of her boobs is gonna pop out," Marc whispered into Amy's ear.

"Don't be too sure," Amy said quietly.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, I wonder who's here," Nicole said walking to the door and answering it revealing Shelton, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle standing at the doorway. "Hey, you're all here."

"Hey," everyone said as they inside and greeted John, Nicole, Marc, and Amy.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here so why don't you go ahead and get something to eat."

"Good idea," Delancey said as she along with Shelton, Dave, and Rochelle sat their stuff down and went to the table to get something to eat.

Nicole then walked over to Rochelle to talk about something.

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said. "What's up?"

"Um, I wanted to say that I'm very sorry about what happened on Smackdown. I know it didn't go the way you wanted it to end."

"Yeah, me too."

On Smackdown, there was a rematch for the tag-team championship between Dave and Rey Mysterio versus MNM. Two weeks ago, Dave and Rey won the titles and before that, Melina seduced Batista to withdraw from the match, but it didn't work. It also set off a firestorm for Rochelle, but she along with Dave were forewarned by Nicole before that happened because Nicole knew Melina would try something to make MNM stay the tag team champions. Dave and Rochelle went along with Nicole's plan to let Melina have it and Melina's plan backfired, big time.

Two weeks later, Melina had a press conference on Smackdown and announced that she was suing Dave for sexual harassment. Rochelle figured that this was a plan to get rid of Rochelle and for MNM to become the tag team champions. Unfortunately, it worked, thanks to Rochelle getting abducted by Randy Orton and "Cowboy" Bob Orton and Mark Henry attacking Dave.

"I warned that little bitch that if she pulled another stunt like this again, it was gonna get worse," Rochelle said. "Oooh, I got something for her next week and she won't see it coming. And Mark Henry too. I ain't afraid of him."

"Well, be careful," Nicole said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks."

"Come on."

Nicole and Rochelle walked over to the living room where the rest of the gang was sitting at.

"Mind if we join the party?" Nicole said.

"Not at all," John said as Nicole sat next to him on the couch.

"You know, 2005 was a great year for the WWE. My boyfriend got to become tag team partners with the immortal Hulk Hogan and Batista, you got to become tag team partners with 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper. But honestly, what do you all think was your favorite moment of 2005?"

"Well, me, honestly," Delancey said, "my favorite moment of 2005 was posing for Playboy magazine. I wanted to prove to everyone that I was no rebel or a tomboy. Well, I still am but I can be sexy at the same time. I mean, I'm trying to get rid of my tomboy image and I always wear tank tops or tube tops because I like to show out and hey, I would pose for Playboy again if I have to."

"My favorite moment of 2005," Shelton said, "was asking Delancey Scott to marry me. I mean, we have a lot in common and I know that Delancey had some bad relationships in the past, but I wanted to prove to her that I was the one stick around for her and with her and I'm very glad that I'm marrying this woman."

"My favorite moment of 2005," Rochelle said, "was finding love with Dave Batista, the World Heavyweight Champion. I mean, Nicole and Delancey was begging me to hook up with Dave, and in my heart, I wanted to be with him. My past was pushing me not to have a relationship with Dave, but Dave proved during the three months we've been together that he would never hurt me and Dave kept that promise and I'm happy to be with him."

"My favorite moment of 2005," Dave said, "was winning the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania. I was being played like a fool by Hunter the entire time from New Years Revolution to back in February and now, kicking his ass at Wrestlemania got me to the point that I was the man."

"My favorite moment of 2005," Nicole said, "was indeed winning the Women's Championship at Summerslam. In almost two years I've been in the WWE, this was something I've been wanting to achieve and I've been dreaming about this since I was little. I still can't believe it and I'm very proud to still be the Women's Champion. And I know I'm gonna be defending it against Mickie James at New Years Revolution, so I'm gonna have to be careful when I go face-to-face with her."

"Me, personally," John said, "my favorite moment of 2005 was indeed winning the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania. It's still the beginning for me and I've been working my ass off to keep this title, but I gotta say, next Sunday, it's gonna be tough, but I'm gonna get through it."

"Well, I know I'm not in the WWE," Amy said, "but my favorite moment of 2005 was touring with my big sister and John and Marc during the summer concert tour. It was so much fun and I'm glad I had the chance to become a backup dancer and experience it as well."

"Well, my favorite moment of 2005," Marc said, "was releasing an album with my cousin that went gold and I'm very proud."

"Thanks, man," John said as he and Marc gave each other a high five.

"Well, we had some moments of 2005 and let's hope we have some bigger moments in 2006," Nicole said.

At 8:45pm, everyone decided to a watch a movie and they were watching "Halloween." It was now 10:30pm.

"Look, here it comes," Shelton said. "SPLAT!"

"The blood's not the right color," Marc said. "Why do they do that? It's too red."

"Here comes another. SPLAT!"

"Predictable," Delancey said. "Knew he was going to bite it."

"How can you watch this crap over and over?" Marc said.

"Shhh," Rochelle said.

"I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts," John said. "When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?"

"You are a pervert, John," Nicole said.

"Not until 'Trading Places' in '83," Dave said. "Jamie Lee was always the virgin in horror movies. She didn't show her breasts until she went legit."

"No way," Shelton said.

"That's why she always lived," Rochelle said. "Only virgins can outsmart the killer in the big chase scene in the end. Don't you know the rules?

"What rules?"

Rochelle hits the pause button on the remote.

"Oh, my god," Rochelle said as she gets up from the couch and stands in front of the television. "You don't know the rules."

"Have an aneurysm, don't you?" Shelton said.

"There are certain rules that one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance: number one: you can never have sex." Everyone was groaning and was throwing stuff at Rochelle. "Big no-no. Big no-no."

"Ohh, I'm a dead man."

"No, the minute you get a little nookie, you're as good as gone. Sex always equals death. Number two, you can never drink or do drugs." Everyone was cheering and tipping their cups. "No. The sin factor. It's an extension of number one. And number three, never ever, ever, under any circumstances, say 'I'll be right back,' because you won't be back."

"I'm gonna get another soda," Amy said getting up from the couch. "Wanna another one, Rochelle?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll be right back."

Everyone was laughing.

"There she goes folks, a dead woman," Rochelle said. "Wave bye-bye, everyone."

After the movie ended at 11:30...

"Well, that was a good time watching that," Nicole said.

"You really do love watching scary movies, do you, Rochelle?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, it gives me a chance to kick somebody in the ass if they try to attack me," Rochelle said.

"Alright, we got exactly less than 30 minutes until the clock strikes 12:00, so let's dance," Amy said as she turned on the stereo and "Hot in Herre" by Nelly started playing.

_Hot in..._

_So hot in herre..._

_So hot in..._

_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious_

_Flirtatcious, tryin' to show faces_

_Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)_

_Lookin for the right time to flash them keys_

_Then, um, I'm leavin', please believin'_

_Me and the rest of my heathens_

_Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons_

_Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin'_

_No deceivin', nothin' up my sleeve, no teasin'_

_I need you to get up up on the dance floor_

_Give that man what he askin' for_

_Cuz I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you_

_And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use_

_(I said)_

_It's gettin hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_It's gettin hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin' the bottles_

_What good is all the fame if you ain't ... the models_

_I see you drivin', sportscar, ain't hittin' the throttle_

_And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles_

_Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it_

_Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it_

_Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it_

_I spit game cuz baby I can't talk it_

_Warm, sweatin' it's hot up in this joint_

_VOKAL tanktop, on at this point_

_Your with a winner so baby you can't loose_

_I got secrets can't leave Cancun_

_So take it off like your home alone_

_You know dance in front your mirror while you're on the phone_

_Checkin' your reflection and tellin' your best friend, _

_like "girl I think my butt gettin big"_

_It's gettin hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_It's gettin hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_(Nelly hang all out)_

_Mix a little bit a ah, ah_

_With a little bit a ah, ah_

_(Nelly just fall out)_

_Give a little bit a ah, ah_

_With a little bit a ah, ah_

_(Nelly hang all out)_

_With a little bit a ah, ah_

_And a sprinkle a that ah, ah_

_(Nelly just fall out)_

_I like it when ya ah, ah_

_Girl, Baby make it ah, ah_

_Stop placin', time wastin'_

_I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)_

_I'm just kiddin' like Jason (Oh)_

_Unless you gon' do it_

_Extra, extra eh, spread the news_

_Nelly took a trip from the Lunner to Neptune_

_Came back with somethin' thicker than fittin' in sasoons_

_Say she like to think about cuttin' in restrooms_

_It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_(Nelly hang all out)_

_Mix a little bit of ah, ah_

_With a little bit of ah, ah_

_(Nelly just fall out)_

_Give a little bit of ah, ah_

_With a little bit of ah, ah_

_(Nelly hang all out)_

_With a little bit of ah, ah_

_And a sprinkle of that ah, ah_

_(Nelly just fall out)_

_I like it when ya ah, ah_

_Girl, Baby make it ah, ah_

After about almost a half hour of dancing, everyone went to the rooftop for the New Years countdown.

"Here's to another great year of wrestling and a wonderful year of 2006," Nicole said as everyone tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"Alright, it's time for the countdown!" Amy said looking at her watch.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Everyone said as they hugged and kissed each other.


	54. New Year's Resolution: Victory

**Chapter 54: New Year's Resolution: Victory**

It was now January 2006 and RAW was in East Rutherford, New Jersey. John was facing Kurt Angle in a first blood match.

John and Nicole had just arrived at the arena and they were walking down the hallway looking for Shelton and Delancey. Then they spotted them walking in the hallway.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said.

"Hey," Shelton and Delancey said as they hugged and slapped hands with each other.

"So tonight, you're starting your storyline with this actress playing your momma, right?"

"Yeah," Shelton said. "Delancey and I met her and she's bad."

"A badass," Delancey said. "And throughout this storyline, when things between Shelton and his 'momma' get interesting, like trying to win the Intercontinental Championship with her help, I say to Shelton, 'I need some space' or something like that and join you and John for a while."

"Well, we all know that Shelton is definitely not a mama's boy," John said.

"Nope. Not my fiancé. What you got there, Nicole?"

"My laptop computer," Nicole said. "It just so happens that has posted our Babe of the Year photos."

"Oooh. I gotta see them," Shelton said.

"Well, let's go," John said.

Shelton and Delancey followed John and Nicole to the catering room. When they reached there, Nicole sat on a chair, sat her laptop computer on the table, and turned it on. Then Nicole went on the internet and went to the WWE website where they showed a slideshow on the homepage until it stopped on a picture of Nicole and Delancey leading to the Babe of the Year page.

"Bingo," Nicole said, "there it is."

"Nice, very nice," Shelton said.

"Oh, yeah. Really nice," John said.

"Thanks," Delancey said.

As everyone looked at the photos in amazement, Nicole then went to a page where there was an article about Nicole and Delancey being the Babe of the Year.

"Here's our article," Nicole said. **"'For the first time ever in Babe of the Year history, two Divas have earned the right to be called the WWE Babe of the Year, or should we say Babes of the Year. They happen to be reigning Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott from RAW. After an unanimous 89 percent of the fans' votes in the finals of the Babe of the Year tournament held in December, the WWE decided to shake things up and give the girls the crown and even Nicole and Delancey were in shock. 'To be honest, I'm surprised. I didn't think two girls would be Babe of the Year,' Nicole said after learning she along with Delancey won the competition.'"**

"Ooh, let me read my quote," Delancey said. **"'I'm really excited because 2005 was my big year and I think 2006 will be an even better year.'" **

**"'I could say the same thing," Nicole said. "'Now, it's my turn and I couldn't be more excited, especially with sharing the crown with my best friend!' After Stacy Keibler became the 2005 Babe of the Year, the WWE had a year-long celebration featuring hundreds of photos and more than one dozen outfits. The girls wanted to do the same for this year."**

**"'I thought that was cool the way Stacy did her thing when she was Babe of the Year and Nicole and I decided to do it as well, with Stacy's permission, of course,' Delancey said of her Babe of the Year section on "Having two girls as Babe of the Year is way cooler than just having one."**

"Well, it's true," Shelton said. "Having two girls as Babe of the Year is way cooler than just having one."

"Yeah, it's true," John said.

"Well, are you ready for next month?" Nicole said.

"Because next month, the theme is Valentine's Day," Delancey said, "and this photo shoot will be hot because Nicole and I will be in lingerie and..."

"Vince wants you two to be in the photo shoot."

"Are you serious?" John said.

"You mean, John and I are gonna be in the photo shoot with you girls?" Shelton said and the girls nodded yes. "Well, it looks like we're in."

"Hell yeah."

John and Shelton high fived each other as Nicole and Delancey smiled at the two.

Later, RAW was on and Nicole, Delancey, and Ashley were in the Women's Locker Room watching Kiss Cam on Unlimited hosted by Maria on Nicole's laptop computer. The fans had to kiss if they saw themselves on camera.

"Hey, you know what would be interesting?" Delancey said.

"What?" Ashley said.

"If Joey Styles and the Coach kiss each other on Kiss Cam."

Then the girls started cracking up.

"That would very interesting," Nicole said laughing.

"Hey, the Coach would be embarassed to show his face around here for a few weeks," Ashley said.

After Kiss Cam was over, Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Candice, Torrie, and Chloe.

"Uh-oh. Here comes trouble," Ashley said.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch posse," Nicole said.

"I swear if there's one little scratch on Maria, their asses are mine," Delancey said. "I'm not kidding."

Victoria, Candice, Torrie, and Chloe walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then they surrounded Maria.

"Did you want to be on Kiss Cam?" Maria asked and Victoria snatched the microphone.

"Did you have a nice New Years, Maria?" Victoria said. "Because I didn't. I was home recovering from what Carlito did to me last week. By the way, where were you? Were you too busy with the Kiss Cam or are you too stupid? I bet you didn't even know that we have a match scheduled tonight."

Torrie and Candice then nailed Maria as a referee got into the ring and called for the bell.

Victoria choked Maria in the corner and then gave her a snap mare. Victoria locked in a modified surfboard and then kicked away at Maria. Victoria choked Maria over the bottom rope and then Torrie put Chloe's ass in Maria's face and slapped her. Victoria distracted the referee as Candice choked Maria, but then Maria knocked her off the apron, but Victoria took Maria down from behind. Victoria missed a splash in the corner and Maria rolled her up for the win.

Maria celebrated her win and then Torrie and Candice held Maria as Victoria ripped off her top and took off her skirt. The three of them then stomped away at Maria and spanked her as Nicole, Delancey, and Ashley hit the ring and Ashley hit with a double clothesline on Torrie and Candice and Nicole and Delancey did the same thing to Victoria. Nicole took off her denim jacket revealing her black bra as Ashley took care of Victoria and Nicole and Delancey stomped on Torrie and Candice. Nicole and Delancey threw Torrie and Candice out of the ring and Ashley then shoved Victoria onto Nicole and Delancey and they hit double DDT on Victoria. Victoria left the ring and joined Candice and Torrie and made their way to the back while Nicole, Delancey, and Ashley checked on Maria.

They helped Maria up and the four left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back when WWE Chairman Vince McMahon came out from the curtain.

"What happened here?" Vince asked. "Maria, are you all right? Well, you're only in your bra and panties. Quite frankly, you ladies have given me an idea. You see, what I like to see at New Years Revolution is all of you ladies that were in the ring just a minute ago, except Nicole Mitchell who's got a Women's Championship match against Mickie James, is the first-ever Bra and Panties Gauntlet Match. You'll be eliminated one-by-one until there's one winner who strips their opponent to their bra and panties. Okay? Alright, why don't we try that?"

Then the girls went to the back.

"Well, a first ever bra and panties match gauntlet match," Delancey said. "That oughta be fun."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I mean, this will be more interesting than just a regular bra and panties match."

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Are you okay, Maria?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Maria said.

"I gotta tell you, Maria," Delancey said, "you sure had some guts facing Victoria and winning the match."

"Well, I'm not a wrestler and I don't like to be treated as a punching bag."

"Well, Maria, you should learn to stand up for yourself and not let the others take advantage of you," Nicole said. "And if you need help, I'll help you train. John will help you as well."

"Okay."

A little later, Nicole was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am here with the WWE Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell," Todd Grisham said as Nicole came forward.

She was wearing her denim jacket (with a bra underneath), denim jeans, and her hair up in a bun with a few strands hanging at the front.

"Nicole, you are facing Mickie James at New Years Revolution this Sunday for the Women's Championship," Todd said, "and through the night, Mickie James got Trish Stratus' attention after that kiss last week. What is your strategy when you face Mickie James this Sunday?"

"Well, Todd, like Trish was saying," Nicole said, "she felt uncomfortable, and in my opinion, I think Mickie is playing mind games. You see, facing Mickie James is kind of a challenge for me but at the same time, I know what I have to do to stay the Women's Champion. If Mickie ever thought about kissing me, I would immediately go crazy because I'm not down with that, especially with what happen with the shower and everything. But Todd, the truth is, Mickie James should watch out for the Princess of Thuganomics and I will be careful because Mickie really needs to focus on her match instead of impressing Trish Stratus."

Then Nicole walked away.

A little later, it was time for the first blood match between John and Kurt Angle. This was the first one in five years. John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. John and Nicole walked down the ramp got into the ring and asked Lillian Garcia for the microphone.

"It's 06, the truth is back still standing tall," John said. "The Elimination Chamber's coming up so now I'm calling out chumps. Master Lock, I've got your key, you ain't no threat to me. Chris Masters can't even spell WWE. He's got a body that the people say 'Oh, my god,' but his Masterpiece is smaller than the Nano iPod. Carlito, your nappy roots look like a thousand brillos. On TV, you bite apples and at home, you bite pillows. Kurt Angle can't even find his nut sack. I ride for the soldiers. We found Saddam in one hole, I'll shove Daivari up yours!"

Then Kurt's entrance theme interrupted John and then he came out from the curtain with Daivari following him. They walked down the ramp and got into the ring. John took his "Chain Gang" baseball cap and football jersey off and threw it to the crowd. Nicole and Daivari left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Kurt lock up and John is in control, He shoves Kurt to the corner but misses a splash in the corner. Kurt then hits the trifecta of German suplexes. Daivari took off the turnbuckle pad and Kurt hammered away at John and went to send him head first into the exposed buckle but John blocked. John fought back but then Daivari tripped him from the outside. John knocked him down and then he back dropped Kurt over the top to the outside.

Back in the ring and Kurt distracted the referee as Daivari nailed John, and then hit him in the head with the Gold Medal. Nicole went after Daivari as Kurt sent John head first to the apron. John came back with right hands but then Kurt nailed a release over head belly to belly. Kurt hit more right hands to the head of John and then sent John head first into the exposed buckle. John isn't bleeding as Kurt took down his straps. Kurt nailed the Angle Slam and then went to the outside.

Kurt grabbed a steel chair but missed and John rallied with right hands. John hit a running shoulder block and then grabbed the chair but Daivari came in and jumped on John's back. John snapmared him down and then Kurt nailed John from behind. John then went for the FU out of nowhere but Kurt flipped out and locked in the Ankle Lock. John screamed in pain but then flipped Kurt off into the referee. John limped over to the chair and Kurt begged off.

Daivari came in and grabbed John but John leveled him and then Kurt grabbed the chair and hit John right in the head! Kurt hammered away with right hands and yelled at the referee to check on him. John is busted wide open but the referee is still down. Kurt hit some Crossface blows and John is a bloody mess. Kurt then went for the FU on Kurt but John reversed and locked in the STFU! Kurt tapped as Daivari revived the referee and he called for the bell.

Daivari tried to pull John off of Kurt and then John nailed Daivari with a right hand. Carlito and Chris Masters then got into the ring and John fought them off but they were too much for him. Chris, Carlito and Daivari stomped away at John and then Kurt locked in the Ankle Lock. John screamed in pain and then Chris locked in the Master Lock on Kurt! Carlito stomped away at Daivari in the corner and Kane enters the ring and grabbed Masters by the throat and gave him a chokeslam. Carlito got one too. Kane gave Kurt a big boot and then Daivari received a chokeslam. Shawn Michaels hit the ring and hit Sweet Chin Music on Kane. John struggled to his feet and then exploded out of nowhere with the FU on Shawn and everyone is down.

Nicole got into the ring with a towel as John's face was dripping with blood. Nicole was indeed sensitive when it came to blood dripping down John's face. She wiped the blood off of John and cradled him in the ring. This was bound to be a nasty fight in the Elimination Chamber at New Years Revolution.

_**"My ideal guy is someone with confidence and a heart. I like guys with nice bodies and beautiful eyes." – Nicole**_


	55. New Years Revolution

**Chapter 55: New Years Revolution**

New Years Revolution was in Albany, New York and Nicole and Delancey had just came back to the arena after their run around Albany.

"Whoo, that was a good run," Delancey said.

"Yeah, it was," Nicole said.

"So, do you think you have what it takes to beat Mickie James and retain the Women's Title tonight?"

"Yeah. I mean, Mickie, the past two weeks, she has gotten in way over her head and Trish really needs to say something to her or I will."

"Trish will talk to her. Don't worry."

Then the threesome of Torrie, Candice, and Victoria came forward.

"Well, well, well," Victoria said, "if it isn't the 2006 Babes of the Year, Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott."

"You know, if you girls think you're the most dominant Divas in the WWE," Candice said, "you better think twice because we are sick and tired of you girls interrupting our dirty work."

"Oooh, I'm sorry," Delancey said. "At least we're not two of the girls from this group who got traded to RAW..."

"And started beating up on other divas," Nicole said. "Right, Torrie? Let me tell you something. Did it ever occur to you that the reason you got traded was because of one particular Diva who claims to be the most dominate female in the WWE? I can see it in your eyes. Hell, I can feel it. You used to be so nice, Torrie, but you let Melina, who am I talking about, get to you and turn you into a bitch. She's still raising hell on Smackdown, and in fact, she injured one of my good friends recently, who you and Candice betrayed, and has to be out for three weeks. How does that make you feel, Torrie? Humiliated? Embarrassed? Stupid?"

Torrie then got upset and ran away.

"What about you, Candice?" Delancey said getting in Candice's face. "I would say the same thing about you."

Candice then walked away and Victoria began to say something but decided to follow Candice. Nicole and Delancey laughed and gave each other a high five for standing up to what Nicole referred to Torrie, Candice, and Victoria as the "Bitch Posse."

A little later, New Years Revolution was on and it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Nicole versus Mickie James. Nicole's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a sparkling blue halter bikini top, sparkling black miniskirt, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair curled a little. Nicole walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and went into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and stood waiting for Mickie to come out. Then Mickie's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James," Lillian announced.

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and stared at Nicole. Nicole handed the belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then the referee called for the bell.

Mickie and Nicole had a staredown and they locked up. Mickie worked the arm, but Nicole reversed and took Mickie down for one. Another lock up and Mickie grabbed a side headlock into a hammerlock. Nicole reversed into a hammerlock and then a side headlock of her own until Mickie reversed again and shoved Nicole off. Another tie up and Mickie again got a hammerlock but Nicole reversed again. Mickie then scored with an Oklahoma roll for one.

Mickie went for the Mickanrana out of the corner, but Nicole reversed into a cradle for two. Mickie kicked out, sending Nicole to the floor. Mickie got up and shoved Nicole back in the ring. They locked up again, and Mickie shoved Nicole down, and then Nicole tripped her and they exchanged some huge forearm shots. Nicole sent Mickie to the corner but ate boot on the charge. Mickie went to the middle rope and then Nicole went for her new finishing move, the Cenasphere, a handstand Frankensteiner and backflip named after John, but Mickie blocked and then went for a Tornado DDT but Nicole threw her off. Nicole kicked Mickie to the outside and then Nicole went for a dive but Mickie side stepped. Mickie picked up the Women's Championship belt and stared down at it before putting it back down. Mickie sent Nicole back into the ring. Nicole came back with the Thesz Press and hammered away with right hands. Nicole hit more forearm shots and some chops in the corner.

Mickie came back and went to the middle rope but Nicole nailed the Cenasphere. Nicole then hit a big spinebuster for a near fall. Mickie kicked Nicole in the head and then called for Trish Stratus' move, the Stratusfaction! Mickie scored with it and then smiled before covering for a near fall. Mickie looked pissed and went for a DDT but Nicole reversed and went for the NDM but Mickie threw her off and went for the Mick Kick, but Nicole ducked and hit the X Factor for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Nicole the title belt and raised her left arm in the air. Then Nicole looked at Mickie and Mickie did not look at all pleased. She got up, walked over to Nicole, and extended her hand for Nicole to shake. Nicole shook Mickie's hand, got out of the ring, and walked up the ramp to the back where she was met by Trish Stratus.

"Hey, Nicole," Trish said.

"Hey, Trish, Nicole said.

"Great job out there."

"Thank you."

"To tell you the truth, after the match, I thought Mickie was going to attack you."

"Well, you told me to be careful and I did."

"Well, tomorrow night on RAW, you and I have a Women's Championship match and you held the title for almost five months, so now, it's time for me to get that back."

"Well, if you want some, come get some. No arguments there. May the best woman win tomorrow night."

Nicole extended her hand to Trish and Trish shook it. Then the two went their separate ways.

Later, it was time for the Bra and Panties Gauntlet match and Nicole was watching it from the locker room. Nicole was wearing a pink zipped-up front mini dress and pink high-heeled boots.

"The following is a Bra and Panties Gauntlet match," Lillian Garcia announced. "The match will start with two Divas and continue with all Divas. The last Diva with all her clothes will be the winner." Then Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Making her way to the ring first from Chicago, Illinois, Maria."

Maria blew a kiss to the crowd and walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she stood waiting for Candice to come out. Then Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle," Lillian announced.

Candice walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and got on the apron. She then took off her robe, and got into the ring. The referee then called for the bell.

Candice offered a handshake and Maria went for it and then went into a go behind but Candice got in the ropes. Candice came back with a kick to the midsection and then Maria nailed a hip toss. Candice took Maria down by the hair and then stomped away at her. Candice did the Go Daddy dance but Maria hit a back kick. Candice then pulled the top off Maria and hit some knee lifts. Maria came back with kicks and then took the top off Candice. Candice took Maria down and then choked away at her before sending her to the corner and doing the backwards choke with her legs over the ropes but Maria countered and pulled off her pants. Maria advances.

Candice left the ring and Torrie Wilson's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"From Boise, Idaho, Torrie Wilson," Lillian announced.

Torrie walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Torrie and Maria locked up and Torrie kicked away at Maria and gave her a vertical suplex. Torrie went to pull off the pants but Maria reversed and went after Torrie's pants. Maria charged at Torrie in the corner, but Torrie got her knee up. Torrie hit a handspring elbow and went for the pants but Maria kicked her to the outside. Maria hit a kick through the ropes and sent Torrie back in the ring. Torrie ate boot on a corner charge and Maria pulled off her top! Torrie then hit a big spear on Maria and they rolled around pulling at the hair and the referee got rolled over. The referee smiled and Torrie got in his face. She went to slap him and then Maria came from behind and pulled down her pants! Maria moves on.

Torrie left the ring and Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"From Los Angeles, California, Victoria," Lillian announced.

Victoria walked down the ramp looking mad and got into the ring. Victoria kicked Maria in the gut and then hammered away at her. Victoria got Maria on the top rope and went for a right hand but Maria blocked. Victoria slammed Maria and then stood right on top of Maria and hit a backflip splash. Victoria then pulled Maria's pants off and Victoria moves on.

Maria left the ring and Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"From Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a short sleeved black and red baseball shirt with a D and dagger through it on it, the same one as her tattoo on her lower back, and black pants. Delancey ran down the ramp into the ring and Delancey speared Victoria and started punching her. Delancey tried to take Victoria's tank top off but Victoria gave a thumb to Delancey's eye and kicked her off of her. She grabbed hold of Delancey and kicked her in the gut. Victoria bounced off the rope and gave Delancey a flying clothesline. Victoria then started ripping off the top of Delancey. Delancey got up and tried to knock Victoria down but Victoria moved out of the way and Delancey went flying out of the ring. Victoria got of the ring and kicked Delancey in the face. Victoria then grabbed Delancey and threw her in the ring. Victoria then kicked Delancey in the gut a few times and hit the Spider's Web. Victoria pulled Delancey's pants off to get the win.

Delancey left the ring and Ashley's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And from New York City, she is the 2005 RAW Diva Search winner, Ashley," Lillian announced.

Ashley walked down the ramp and stopped to take her baseball cap off. Ashley got into the ring and Victoria kicked Ashley and went for the Widow's Peak. Ashley rolled through and pulled off Victoria's pants for the win.

"Here is your winner, Ashley," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Ashley's right arm in the air and she got on the turnbuckle and pulled off her own top and threw it to the crowd. Ashley got back down, then she took off her skirt, and threw it to the crowd. Ashley went on another turnbuckle, raised her arm in the air, got back down, and left the ring.

"Alright, Ashley," Nicole said clapping and John went into the locker room.

"Hey, baby," John said.

"So, you ready?"

"Yes, I am and I gotta tell you, it's gonna be brutal, very brutal. But I know you're gonna win."

"That's what I like to hear."

John and Nicole kissed each other and they left the locker room.

It was time for the Elimination Chamber match between John, Shawn Michaels, Carlito, Chris Masters, Kane, and Kurt Angle.

The Elimination Chamber in the arena was starting to lower. Two superstars will start in the ring and every four minutes a new chamber will open and that superstar will join the match. Eliminations occur by pinfall or submission.

Each man made their way to the ring and Kane, Chris Masters, Kurt Angle, and Carlito got into the four chambers. John and Shawn were going to start the match and the referee called for the bell.

John and Shawn locked up and Shawn worked the arm of John. Shawn grabbed a side headlock into a hammerlock and then John elbowed him off. They locked up again and Shawn again went to a hammerlock, and John again elbowed him in the face. Shawn got pissed and slapped John and John nailed him with a right hand. John nailed a clothesline and then Shawn sent John onto the steel grate. Shawn went to slam John head first into the chain but John blocked. Shawn then sent John back into the ring and sent him to the corner. Shawn nailed some chops in the corner and then sent him to the ropes but John came back with a kick to the head.

Shawn regained control sending John hard to the corner. Shawn did so again and covered for a two count. Shawn continued the assault with a chop but then John got Shawn in the corner and kicked him repeatedly as he was on the top rope. John then crotched him as a new superstar entered the match and it's Carlito. Carlito went right after John and took him down with a shoulder block. Carlito then hit a running senton onto Shawn on the steel grate! John then nailed Carlito with right hands but Carlito planted him with a DDT for two. Shawn went up top but Carlito tossed him off and covered him for a two count. Carlito hammered at both men and then knocked John down with a back elbow. Carlito gave Shawn a suplex and covered for two. Carlito went back to John and nailed a right hand, and then gave Shawn a right hand but then Shawn got an inside cradle for two. Carlito knocked Shawn down with a right hand and then John came back with punches. John sent Carlito to the corner but Carlito came back with chops to the chest. Carlito clotheslined Shawn and then gave him a chop. Carlito charged at the two of them, but they hit a double flapjack on him.

John covered Carlito for two and then Shawn and John began to work together. They gave Carlito a double back drop and another superstar is about to enter and it's Kurt Angle. Kurt went right after Shawn with a German Suplex, and then gave Carlito one, as well as John. Kurt took Shawn down with another, and then Carlito and John again! Then Kurt hit a belly to belly on Shawn to the steel grate! Kurt did the same to Carlito and then went for John. Kurt gave him some right hands in the corner and then gave him a suplex. Kurt went after Shawn on the steel and gave him a catapult into the steel chains! Kurt went back after John and stomped away at him in the corner. Shawn was busted wide open, real bad. Kurt went after Shawn sending him right into the holding cell. Kurt went after John but he came back with right hands. Kurt then nailed a belly to belly overhead and gave Shawn a suplex back into the ring. Kurt took down his straps and hammered away at Carlito. Kurt went for the Angle Slam, but Carlito reversed and went for his neckbreaker. Kurt reversed again and locked in the Ankle Lock in the middle of the ring. Carlito screamed in pain as the countdown begins and Chris Masters entered next.

Chris made the save and then went to work on everyone with clotheslines. Chris hit a nice powerslam on John and then a press slam on Shawn. Chris went for the Master Lock on Kurt but Kurt reversed and locked in the Ankle Lock! Chris writhed in pain but then John went for the FU on Kurt, but Kurt reversed again into the Ankle Lock! John screamed and John went for the ropes, and then Shawn exploded with Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere to eliminate Kurt Angle. Chris went after John while Carlito worked over Shawn. Chris gave John a slam as Carlito hammered away with right hands on Shawn. Chris hit some rights of his own to John. Carlito sent Shawn face first into the steel chains as Chris choked John in the corner. Carlito sent Shawn into the chain yet again and then John came back on Chris with a clothesline but Carlito knocked John down. The two stomped away at John as the countdown began for Kane and he was the last one to enter the ring.

Kane hit uppercuts to Chris and Carlito and then hit a side slam on Carlito. Kane hit a clothesline on Chris, and then a clothesline on Carlito in the corner before tossing him to the steel. Kane planted Chris and then went up top. Carlito went to cut him off but Kane nailed him and then Chris went up and nailed some right hands. Chris went for a superplex but Kane knocked him down and then came off the top with a flying clothesline. Kane then grabbed Shawn by the throat and he nailed the Chokeslam! Kane then gave John the Chokeslam too! Kane grabbed Carlito but Chris came behind him and went for the Master Lock! Kane elbowed him off and knocked him down with a big boot. Carlito then hit a modified backbreaker on Kane, but Kane sat up! Kane went for a Tombstone on Carlito but Chris made the save and they hit a double DDT. Kane sat up again and Chris slammed Carlito onto Kane to eliminate him.

Carlito and Chris hammered away at John, and then Carlito went after Shawn as Master stayed on John. Chris gave John a suplex as Carlito rubbed Shawn's head against the steel chains. Chris tossed John to the steel and then they double teamed Shawn. Shawn came back with a flying forearm on Carlito and then atomic drops to both. Shawn clotheslined Chris to the steel. Shawn sent Chris to the steel and then slammed John down. Shawn went up top and hit the flying elbow on John. Shawn called for Sweet Chin Music. Shawn went for it and nailed it! Carlito then comes in with Chris and Shawn fights them off but Carlito then took him out with his spinning neckbreaker to eliminate him. Chris then made a quick cover on John but he kicked out at two.

John exploded out of nowhere with a double clothesline. John hit more clotheslines to both men and then a side slam to Carlito. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Carlito and then went for the FU but Chris made the save. Chris tossed John to the steel and followed out. Chris tossed John into the steel chains but John blocked. Chris then dropped John with a DDT on the steel! Chris went to Carlito and helped him up. They both went after John and pulled him up and John is busted wide open. They slammed John into the steel chain and then got him back in the ring and hammered away at him. They gave John a double suplex and then perched him on the top rope before giving him a double back suplex off the top. Chris told Carlito to cover him, and Carlito told Chris to put him in the Master Lock. Chris did so and locked it in! Carlito then gave Chris a low blow and rolled him up to eliminate him. But then John rolled Carlito up for the victory.

Nicole jumped up and down happily and she got into the ring with a towel as John's face was dripping with blood. She wiped the blood off of John and cradled him in the ring.

"Hey, wait a minute," WWE Chairman Vince McMahon said as he came out from the curtain. "No one is going anywhere. This is not over! Raise the cage. The reason this night is not over will come apparent. John Cena, I congratulate you on winning the WWE Championship. There is one more match to take place and someone is cashing his Money in the Bank in!"

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. Edge gave the briefcase to Vince and he and Lita walked down the ramp into the ring. Nicole's eyes widen and had a bad feeling about this as she immediately left the ring as the referee took the WWE Championship belt and raised up in the air. Then he called for the bell.

Edge hammered away on John in the corner with right hands and then covered for two. Edge covered again for a two count. Edge kicked away at John and then signaled for the Spear. Edge nails it! Edge covered and John kicked out! Edge started to get pissed as John tried to crawl to the ropes to make it to his feet. Edge signaled for another Spear and he nails it again. Edge covered John for the victory and becomes the new WWE Champion.

The referee gives the Edge the WWE Championship belt and he clutches it. Edge and Lita hug in the middle of the ring as Nicole, on the outside, was on her knees with her head down. This was the second year in a row she suffered a blow. Of course, last year, Randy Orton was part of the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship and lost. Edge was near tears as Lita kissed him and put the belt around his waist. Edge then left the ring and got on the announce table to celebrate his victory. Nicole got into the ring and helped John out of the ring. The two walked up the ramp and they turned around to see Edge celebrate his victory. John and Nicole then walked to the back where they met up with Shelton and Delancey.

"Oh, my god. John, are you all right?" Delancey said and John didn't say anything.

"Here, Nicole, let me help him," Shelton said and Nicole nodded her head.

John went over to Shelton and Shelton helped John walk back to the locker room.

"Nicole, I am so sorry," Delancey said. "I should've stopped Edge when I had the chance."

"Delancey, it wasn't your fault," Nicole said. "It was mine."

"Nicole, how could you say that?"

"Delancey, I would rather lose the Women's Championship to Mickie James than have my boyfriend lose the WWE Championship to Edge, of all people! He cashed in his Money in the Bank at the very last minute and this whole thing was entirely bullshit!"

"Nicole! Stop it! Just stop it. This wasn't your fault! And why would say that you would rather lose the Women's Championship to Mickie James than have your boyfriend lose the WWE Championship to Edge? You worked hard to get that Women's Title and don't think you're gonna lose it just because John lost the WWE Championship."

"I'm sorry, Delancey," Nicole said as she started crying. "I just...I thought John had it, but..."

Delancey then hugged Nicole.

"It's okay, Nicole," Delancey said. "It's okay. John will get the WWE Championship back. He's not gonna back down and he's not gonna quit. Remember that."

After New Years Revolution was over, John and Nicole were in their hotel room and Nicole was laying on the bed. John got stitched up back in the arena and Nicole drove them back. When they got back to their hotel room, Nicole was still upset and couldn't say anything as she got ready for bed. In fact, she didn't say anything at all after her conversation with Delancey. John tried his best not to make a big deal of it.

While John was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, he thought of a very good idea to make Nicole happy. He got of the bathroom and threw a towel at Nicole, who was laying on her side of the bed with her back facing John.

"John, what is it?" Nicole said as she turned around.

She started laughing as she saw John in his "banana hammock."

"I knew that would get you smiling," John said as he walked over to the bed.

"Yes and thank you," Nicole said as John climbed on the bed and got on top of Nicole. "John, I'm sorry if I was distant or anything. I was just upset about tonight."

"I know. I hear you. But don't worry, I'm gonna get the WWE Championship back. I promise."

John and Nicole started kissing passionately and John started putting his right hand under Nicole's pink lace cami and touching her breast. Nicole moaned and said,

"John, make love to me."

John didn't resist Nicole's request and he took off her sleeping clothes and made love to her for the rest of the night.

"_**I like to take my music out on the road. It keeps me from being bored." – Nicole**_


	56. Babe of the Year in the Twilight Zone

**Chapter 56: Babe of the Year in the Twilight Zone**

The next morning at about 7:00am, Nicole woke up to an empty bed. She wondered where John was. She looked around the room and saw that John was looking out the window thinking about last night. Nicole got up from the bed, grabbed a white robe and put it on, and walked over to John and touched his back. John turned to Nicole and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said as she kissed John. "Last night, I really needed that."

"You want some more of me?"

"Hell yeah."

John then picked up Nicole by her thighs, went over to the bed, and dropped her on the bed. Nicole laughed as John climbed on top of her and kissed her. When John moved down to her neck, Nicole's cell phone rang.

"Mmm, just ignore it, baby," John said as he began to remove Nicole's robe.

The phone kept ringing.

"Baby, I think should answer it," Nicole said. "It's probably Delancey checking to see how I'm doing."

"Okay, you win," John said as he got off of Nicole. "I'm going to go take a shower."

John went to the bathroom and Nicole picked up her cell phone to see that it was Rochelle calling her. Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"_Hey, Nicole,"_ Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle."

"_How are you? I watched New Years Revolution last night."_

"I'm all right. I was really upset, but John made me feel better, as usual. In fact, we were in the middle of something when you called."

"_Oops. I'm sorry."_

"It's okay. How's your knee?"

"_My knee is fine. The doctor told me that my ACL wasn't torn and no bones were broken. My knee is still sore and I can hardly walk."_

Last week on Smackdown, there was a steel cage match for the tag team championship between Dave and Rey Mysterio and MNM. Mark Henry came out and Rochelle tried to attack him with a sledgehammer, but Mark Henry stopped her, took the sledgehammer, and handcuffed Rochelle to the steel cage. That lead to Melina taking the sledgehammer and hitting Rochelle only once on her knee. MNM retained the tag team titles.

"That's good. So when are you returning?" Nicole said.

"_The Royal Rumble,"_ Rochelle said. _"I'm going to purpose a street fight against Melina on Smackdown via satellite. She won't even see it coming."_

"Uh-oh. She's in trouble now since she wants to get dirty."

"_Yeah."_

"Well, I''m gonna let you rest so I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay. Bye-bye."_

"Bye."

RAW was in Hershey, Pennsylvania and Nicole was defending the Women's Championship against Trish Stratus. Many people have called this "the dream Women's Championship match" between the rookie Diva and the six-time veteran.

RAW was on and John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. She was wearing a brown plaid halter bikini top, black pants, and her hair curled a little. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and entered the ring. John then grabbed a microphone and said:

"That's all you got, you can't get any louder than that?" John said as there was a mixed reaction from the crowd he's been getting lately. "If you're gonna go at it, then go at it! Let me hear y'all out there. I'm trying to understand this. I think that life is full of choices. You know, last night, Edge had a very opportunistic time, cashed in his Money in the Bank, and beat me for the WWE Championship. Just like tonight, you people are making choices and there's a lot of people out there that have obviously made a choice to decide that I suck. But you know what? There's some folks that made a choice to ride with me through the good times and the bad times not just because it was the cool thing to do. You know, Allen Iverson once said, 'There's a million people who love me and then there's 10 million people that hate me.' So what do I do? I go to bat for each and every one of the those soldiers that's gonna ride with me and for those 10 million people drinking hatorade, hell, y'all can kiss my ass. You know why? Because tonight, I'm making a choice. Tonight, I'm making a choice to cash in on my rematch clause. Tonight, I wants me some of Edge right here and right now for the WWE Championship!"

Edge's entrance theme played and Lita came out from the curtain with the WWE Championship belt over her shoulder and a microphone in her hand.

"Hey, Cena," Lita said, "you want another chance to be the champion? Well, you're in luck, because you're gonna get it. But just not tonight. You see, the new WWE Champion, Edge, well, he sees things a little bit differently. Edge thought it would be a good idea if I talked to Mr. McMahon and after a little bit of, um, oral persuasion, he agreed that it would be a good idea that your rematch clause wasn't revoked until the Royal Rumble." The crowd booed at Lita. "Oh, they heard. Have you been online today yet? Because Edge isn't going to be doing any fighting tonight. Oh, but don't worry because he's gonna do something else that starts with the letter F. The only wrestling he'll be doing is with me, in the middle of the ring. We are going to walk down there, take off our clothes, and get in bed. And unlike you, Cena, last night, Edge is gonna last longer than two minutes. You know, we're gonna go in bed and spice things up. It's gonna be a menage a trois. It'll be me and Edge, and the WWE Title. And unlike all these people in the building, Edge knows what to do in bed. And unlike you, Cena, Edge knows what to do in the ring and that's why he will beat you at the Royal Rumble and you can bank on that! Hey, Nicole, don't think I forgot about you. Because I also went to Vince McMahon and I'm making a challenge to you for the Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble, that is if you're lucky against Trish Stratus tonight, the same woman who took the title from me at last year's New Years Revolution. You remember that, don't you? I'm sure that Randy Orton would love to see you lose that title since you held that for almost five months because the only reason you're the Women's Champion is because you have John Cena to screw around with. Tonight, Edge will do what none of these boys in the building can't seem to get done, and that's get laid. If you can't see that, then you can't see me."

Lita did the "You can't see me" and began to walk away when Nicole took the microphone from John and said,

"Hey, hold on here, one woman hooker parade. There may be a lot of people in here that think my boyfriend sucks, but every damn person here knows that you do. And you want to get all up in my boyfriend's business with this, why don't you take your little saddlebag ass backstage and you tell your boyfriend Mr. Opportunity that he did make a wise choice cashing in that Money in the Bank last night. You also tell him that he left my man with no choice."

Nicole gave the microphone back to John.

"You see, you set a date at the Royal Rumble," John said, "so at the Royal Rumble when I meet Edge, I will beat his ass!"

John gave the microphone to Nicole.

"Don't worry, Lita, the same thing will happen to you," Nicole said. "And you can bank on that, bitch!"

Lita then was talking trash to John and Nicole as she left to go to the back with John and Nicole were still standing in the ring.

A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Trish Stratus. John and Nicole were in the locker room when...

"Ah, Mr. Cena," WWE Chairman Vince McMahon said as he came in the locker room. "Congratulations on you winning the Elimination Chamber match. You know, that was perfect what Edge did last night, but at least you have your rematch at the Royal Rumble. And hey, there's another first time here tonight. You know we're having this live sex celebration and it's the first time we've had anything like that and I want to make sure that no one interferes with that."

"Let me get this straight," John said. "You got two people here having sex in the middle of the ring, so you know, it's gonna be freaky."

"Well, if you do interfere for any reason," Vince said, "the rematch at the Royal Rumble will not happen."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm going to enjoy it like everybody else."

"Good. Then it's settled."

Vince went to leave but John stopped him.

"You know, between you and me," John said, "you may want to check the area because there may some tracks left from the oral persuasion."

Vince looked down his pants and left the locker room.

"So, John," Nicole said, "what are we gonna do while Edge and Lita have this live sex celebration?"

"Hey, we might as well have a live sex celebration of our own right here since you won your match against Mickie James last night," John said putting his arms around Nicole's waist.

"Oooh, I like the sound of that." Then John and Nicole kissed each other. "Well, I should get going and keep that thought in mind when I win against Trish Stratus tonight."

"You got it."

When Nicole was about to leave, John smacked her butt and Nicole gave a seductive smile. Nicole then left the locker room.

Back at the arena, Mickie James was in the ring with a microphone in her hand. Then Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first..."

Mickie then grabbed the microphone from Lillian.

"Hold on, hold on," Mickie said. "That is not the type of ovation you give the soon-to-be seven-time Women's Champion. Come on, everybody. Stand up. Trish, go back up. We're gonna do it again. One more time, one more time." Trish instead kept walking forward. "Keep coming, that's good. That's good. Everybody, give it up for the greatest Women's Champion of all time, Trish Stratus!"

Trish got into the ring and had to say something to Mickie. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a blue tie-dye midriff tank top, black shorts, long black leg warmers, the Chain Gang Wristbands, and her hair was in a ponytail. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She got one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Nicole got back down, handed the belt to the referee, and he raised it up in the air. Mickie left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Trish and Nicole went to lock up but Mickie got in the ring and Trish asked what she was doing. Mickie got out of the ring as Trish and Nicole locked up. Nicole grabbed a hammerlock but Trish reversed. Nicole reversed again and then grabbed a side headlock, and then a hammerlock again. Trish hit a fireman's carry for two before they tied up again. Trish grabbed a side headlock and took Nicole down to the mat and Nicole countered with a headscissors. Trish took Nicole down with a headlock again before going for a headscissors out of the corner, but Nicole blocked and dropped Trish on her face. Nicole made a cover but Mickie then got into the ring and went to work on Nicole, like a crazy woman!

Trish pulled Mickie off of Nicole and looked pissed at what Mickie has done. Trish kept asking why and Mickie kept on beating on Nicole. Trish pulled Mickie off of Nicole again and told her to stop. Nicole then left the ring and made her way to the back.

"Here is your winner by disqualification and still the WWE's Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Trish looked concerned for Nicole as she left Mickie in the ring and followed Nicole. Nicole reached the back and Trish caught up with her.

"Nicole, wait," Trish said. "Nicole, I'm sorry, she's out of control. I don't know what that was about."

"You know what?" Nicole said. "I talked to you about this for weeks and I'm drawing the line right now. Who you hang out with is a representation of who you are and seriously, that girl is psycho and you know she is. I can't talk about this right now. Alright?"

"Nicole, wait."

Nicole didn't bother and she walked to the locker room. As Nicole walked down the hallway, she went into the locker room and John was still there.

"Nicole, baby, are you all right?" John said.

"Hell no, I'm not all right!" Nicole said snapping at John.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, John. I never should've snapped at you. I'm just upset about what just happened."

"Hey, I know exactly how you feel. I've been jumped from behind a lot of times. You know how it is."

"Yeah."

"Look, um, do you want me to get you an ice pack?"

"And some aspirin because my head still hurts."

"Okay. Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

John then left the locker room.

John had been so protective of Nicole since what happened with Randy Orton back in November. He didn't want to be overprotective of her and John has taught Nicole to defend herself if she was ever to be abducted again. John has let Nicole out of his sight a few times and so far, nothing has happened.

Later, it was time for Edge and Lita's live sex celebration. John and Nicole were gonna watch it and have a little sex celebration of their own in the locker room. Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp into the ring and Edge grabbed a microphone.

"The Champ is Here!" Edge said as the crowd booed. "Let me repeat that."

Edge got on the turnbuckle and said it again.

"He's got some nerve," Nicole said.

Edge got back down, walked over next to Lita and said,

"The best part is, none of you people saw it coming. All of you people who like to think you can predict what exactly can happen in the ring, I outsmarted all of you. In the most unpredictable move in the history of the business, I cashed in my Money in the Bank after the Elimination Chamber match and I fooled them all. Kane, Chris Masters, Kurt Angle, Carlito, Shawn Michaels, and the former WWE Champion John Cena. Well, they just about killed themselves in the Chamber last night. Ten tons of steel, two miles of chain, bulletproof glass, and I ask you, why bother? Because in this industry, you don't have to be the biggest, the strongest or the toughest, but you do have to be the smartest."

"Not true," Nicole said.

"Edge must be the stupidest," John said as he and Nicole laughed.

"You see, I saw his opportunity, I bided his time, I was patient, just like I was with my lovely lady, Lita. I saw what I wanted, and like a thief in the night, I snuck in and took everything I wanted. And last night, I took what I wanted most, more than anything else in the world, the WWE Championship. My name looks so good on that bad boy, but before we move on, I would like to reminisce about some of my prior and past accomplishments in the WWE. So let's roll it, shall we?"

Then, a video package aired looking at the history of Edge in the WWE.

"Boring," Nicole said.

"After watching that, I have to admit I am awesome," Edge said. "I've done some serious business in the WWE and me and Lita have saved ourselves for tonight because the Rated R Superstar wants to celebrate my way with live, torrid, passionate sex on RAW. It's time to let the celebrations begin."

"Well, Nicole, shall we?" John asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I'm lucky we found some extra blankets and pillows for this.

Back at the arena, some sultry music was playing and the lights dimmed. Edge took off his boots and socks and then Lita sat on the bed and Edge took off her boots. Back in the locker room, John took off his shoes and socks and he took off Nicole's boots. Edge unbuttoned Lita's top revealing her bra and John loosen the top of Nicole's brown plaid halter bikini top and Nicole held onto it. Lita removed Edge's jacket and then his t-shirt and Nicole took John's new "Chain Gang Click" t-shirt. Edge then took off Lita's skirt and she is now in her bra and panties. Nicole stood up and John took off her black pants revealing her black panties. Lita unbuttoned Edge's pants and now he was in his boxers. Nicole did exactly the same thing leaving John in his boxers. Edge and Lita made out and then Edge bent Lita over the bed. Edge started to unbutton her bra and they made out some more. John and Nicole made out as well and Nicole untied her halter bikini top and held onto it. Edge pushed Lita onto the bed and they got under the covers. Edge got on top of Lita and then tossed the bra off, but Lita is under the covers. John and Nicole got on the ground into the blanket and John took off Nicole's halter bikini top. Edge went down on Lita under the covers and he has her panties in his mouth. John kissed Nicole as he took off her panties and tossed them next to her. Edge went back under the covers and now Lita is on top and she went down and then Edge pulled out the WWE Title belt and sat it next to his head. Nicole removed John's boxers with her legs and she moved on top of John as they began to make out some more.

Then Ric Flair's entrance theme played out of nowhere and he came out the curtain.

"Damn, I was getting ready to have some fun," John said.

"Well, at least I can say is thank god," Nicole said.

"Hey, hey. Are you kidding me!" Ric said. "You are a disgrace to the WWE Championship! It takes blood, sweat, and tears, and years of hard work to prove to each and every one that you are championship quality. You are a bad champion and you are also dead in the bed!"

John and Nicole laughed at that.

"I have to agree with Ric," Nicole said.

"It's true, though," John said. "That's a good one."

Ric took off his jacket and said,

"Once again, the Nature Boy has to show you how to do it! Lita, I'm talking to you!"

Ric started to strut down to the ring as Edge started to get dressed. Ric got into the ring and nailed Edge with right hands and chops and Edge bailed. Ric followed out and Edge nailed him with the steel chair!

"Uh-oh, we got to help him," Nicole said.

"Yeah," John said as he and Nicole quickly got dressed.

Back in the arena, Edge started to take apart the announce table and Ric is busted. Edge got Ric on the announce table and slammed him into the steel chair which was laying on it. Edge then grabbed another chair and gave him a conchairto on the announce table!

John and Nicole exploded through the crowd and John went to work on Edge with right hands. Nicole went to check on Ric as the brawl continued inside the ring over Lita in the bed. Edge bailed to the back with his belt and Lita was still in the bed, naked. Edge looked on from the aisle as John took off his shirt and Nicole entered the ring. Lita begged Nicole not to hit her and John saw Lita and she went under the covers. John peeked under there and laughed and said "Not bad." John wanted Edge to come to the ring and he and Nicole pulled off the covers and Lita has a tee-shirt on now. John picked up Lita to give her the FU and told Edge to get in the ring. Nicole grabbed Lita's face saying, "You're gonna get yours at the Royal Rumble." Edge didn't come back to make the save and John gave Lita the FU. John tipped over the bed and Edge looked pissed in the aisle and Lita is down with Nicole standing over talking smack. This was bound to be an all-out brawl between the It Couple of John Cena and Nicole Mitchell versus the R Rated Couple of Edge and Lita.


	57. From Flair Country to the Royal Rumble

**Chapter 57: From Flair Country to the Royal Rumble**

Two weeks later...

RAW was in Charlotte, North Carolina and John and Nicole were going to be in a mixed tag-team match with a partner of their choosing against Edge and Lita with a partner of their choosing.

Last week, John was in the Master Lock Challenge against Chris Masters to break the Master Lock, but Edge came in and hit John in the head with the WWE Championship belt. To make the situation even more interesting, John came back after the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE Championship between Edge and Ric Flair and he rescued Ric after the suffering from Edge.

RAW was on and it started with some sort of movie preview of Edge leading up to the Royal Rumble which was six days away. Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp into the ring and Lita grabbed a microphone.

Lita went to speak but then coughed her guts up. She then cleared her throat and said,

"Coming soon, to a Wrestlemania near you, the Rated R Superstar, the new WWE Champion, Edge!"

Edge took the microphone from Lita and said,

"You've seen the trailer, but the feature attraction comes at Wrestlemania when I defend this bad boy right here and I will be the champion, a real champion, because I have proved all of my doubters wrong and I know there was a bunch of you. I equal ratings and I deserve that championship. I'm not going to be some kind of transitional champion like the Iron Sheik or Mick Foley, guys who won the title, lost it a week later, never to be heard from again. I'm not going to lose it sixteen times like Ric Flair and I'm not going to become a walking joke like Ric Flair. Then again, Ric's not exactly walking right now, is he?" The fans chanted "We want Flair!" "You can want Ric Flair all you want, but right now, he can barely move after what I did to him last week. And because of what I did to him last week, I am proud to say that Ric Flair will not be here tonight! Not only will he not be here, but he will never receive another title match again. You see, I beat Flair last week so he goes to the back of the line. He's not gonna be here, so get used to it. But don't worry, Ric, because pretty soon you're going to have some company at the back of the line. Somebody's gonna join you there and his name is John Cena. After Cena cashes in his rematch clause, and loses at the Royal Rumble, his career is going straight in the toilet, and all of you people will have to hitch yourselves to a new bandwagon, to a new overrated, untalented piece of crap like him. Then me and Lita, we are going to go back to my house, the mirrors on the ceiling, spinning hydraulic bed, and have a celebration…..."

John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black X front tank top, denim jeans, and her hair straight. John had a microphone in his hand and said,

"Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte. Whoo-hoo! Man! Do you realize what just happened? This is big. And I can't even believe I'm doing this, but I'm out here to say congratulations. That movie trailer was awesome. It was very, very good. Well done. But see, what the people don't know is that the actual movie, 'To The Edge' is unbelievable. You see, I've seen the trailer, I saw what you saw, but I also got me that bootleg copy of the movie. So what I'm about to do is give everyone a review right here tonight so everybody can be excited as me to go see this thing. Don't get it twisted. This is a classic with a classic story. Boy meets ho. There's more. She's not just a regular ho, she's a magical red-headed ho. She changes the boy's life and he wins the Money in the bank and wins the WWE Title. The boy truly has it all, so naturally, the boy wants to make his ho happy. Takes her on vacation to Lake TaHO. She needs food, he gets her potatoes from IdaHO. He traces her heritage all the way back and finds out she is half NavaHO. The boy and the ho have it all. The WWE Title. They have a live sex celebration in the middle of the ring which is more disgusting and more disturbing that when Mae Young gave the Boogeyman a little chunky rockerfeller. But then the story gets way left. The boy is on top and the boy goes to Miami, the Royal Rumble. The single biggest moment in the boy's professional career. The lights, the world, everyone is watching, and he stands in the middle of the ring, and proceeds to take the worst ass kicking of his entire life. It's bad, it's real bad. But it gets worse. The boy really loses everything. He loses the WWE Title, he loses his main event spot, and tragically, he even loses his ho. Turns out she goes and falls in love with Hacksaw Jim Duggan. HOOOOOOOOOOOO! And in one day, the boy goes from being Rated R to Rated G. G for gone like the WWE Title and for like gold which the boy never sees again, and G for Gonorrhea, which was a little present that the ho left behind!"

Nicole ended cracking up and Lita took the microphone from Edge and said,

"Hey, Cena, I don't know who this ho is that you're referring to, but maybe, just maybe, you're referring to that blonde bitch of your girlfriend standing next to you." Nicole dropped her title belt and went to attack Lita in the ring, but John held her back. "Oh, and by the way, Nicole, your guest starring role last Friday on the USA Network's 'Monk' actually kind of sucked. But what I do know is that we have to find partners tonight and the champ and I aren't going to have a hard time finding one. But Cena and Nicole, if you're having trouble finding someone to play with, then both of you might just have to go play with yourselves."

John and Nicole both laughed it off. Nicole took the microphone from John and said,

"That was good. That was really good. It's finally good to see something of substance coming _out_ of your mouth."

"That's enough!" Edge said. "Enough with the jokes!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," John said onto the microphone. "Enough with the jokes. Tonight, these people are going to get a preview of what's going to happen at the Royal Rumble. You wanna get gritty? We're getting gritty, Rated R Superstar. Ain't no money in the bank, sex on live TV, or movie trailers that are going to change the fact that although right now, you're standing next to a bitch, and this Sunday at the Royal Rumble, I am going to make you mine!"

John dropped the microphone and he and Nicole left the arena to go to the back.

"So John," Nicole said, "do you have any idea who's gonna be our tag-team partner for tonight?"

"Actually, I already found a partner," John said.

"You did? Are you serious?"

"Yep. I don't wanna spoil anything. I want to surprise you. Trust me. You'll thank me later."

"I might wanna thank you later once we win our match tonight."

"Oooh, I can't wait."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other and Delancey came forward. She then cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Delancey. Did you want something?" Nicole said sarcastically as everyone laughed.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that Trish and Ashley said it was fine that we're gonna tag along with them for their match against Victoria and Candice tonight."

"Cool, then we're set."

"I guess what you're doing has something to do with Mickie James, huh?" John said.

"Yeah, John," Delancey said. "I mean, two weeks ago, it was Nicole, and now last week, it's Ashley. I'm telling you, she's unstable."

"Completely," Nicole said.

"Well, you oughta be careful because she's crazy," John said.

"Exactly."

A little later, it was time for the Divas' Tag Team match between Trish and Ashley versus Candice Michelle and Victoria. Candice and Victoria were already in the ring with Torrie Wilson at ringside and Trish's entrance theme played. She comes out from the curtain with Ashley, Nicole, and Delancey following her. Delancey was wearing a white lace top and dark denim jeans. The four walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole, Delancey, and Trish got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Ashley and Victoria kicked things off with a lock up and Victoria grabbed a waist lock. Ashley elbowed out and then hit a springboard into an axe handle. Ashley rolled Victoria up for two and then hit a legsweep and tagged in Trish. They hit a double team elbow and then Trish hit a boot in the corner but then ate elbow on a charge.

Victoria went to the middle rope but then Trish hit a hurricanrana on her! Trish hit a big leg drop and covered for two and then tagged in Ashley. Trish held Ashley as she kicked Victoria and Candice away. Ashley went for a springboard but Candice knocked her off the rope. Victoria kicked Ashley in the gut and then tagged in Candice. Victoria slammed Candice into Ashley for two. Candice hit some knees in the corner, and then one to the face, and then hit a knee drop before tagging Victoria.

Victoria went for the springboard somersault leg drop but Ashley moved and tagged Trish. Trish hit a series of forearms and then some chops to the chest. Trish hit a dropkick and then a shot to Candice. Trish hit the Stratusphere on Candice in the corner, and then a spinebuster on Victoria. Trish tossed Candice to the outside, and then a Thesz press off the apron, and tagged Ashley. Ashley hit a cross body off the top on Victoria for the win.

Nicole, Delancey, and Trish got into the ring and celebrated with Ashley when Mickie got into the ring and went after Ashley. As Mickie was beating on her, Nicole, Delancey, and Trish pulled her off and Mickie went back over for Ashley. Mickie was totally out of her mind. Nicole and Trish pulled Mickie back as Delancey went to check on Ashley and then Mickie hit the Mick Kick on Delancey as she stood up! Mickie then went to beat on Ashley again as Nicole and Trish yanked Mickie off again and Nicole pushed Mickie outside the ring. Trish was checking on Delancey and Ashley as Nicole was trying to keep Mickie from entering the ring. Mickie then left the arena as Nicole helped Trish getting Ashley and Delancey up. The four left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back. As they walked down the hallway, they went inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Okay, that's it. I'm gonna kick Mickie James' ass," Nicole said as she tried to leave but Trish grabbed her.

"No, Nicole," Trish said. "Please don't."

"Trish, when are you going to talk to her? When?"

"I don't know."

"What's the matter? Are you afraid that you're gonna hurt Mickie's feelings?"

"Yes."

"Trish, a crazy person does not have feelings," Delancey said as she stood up holding her head. "I've dealt with crazy people in my life, Trish. Those crazy people happen to be my ex-boyfriends."

"Trish, Delancey's right," Ashley said, "You can't hold this in any longer."

Trish paused.

"You know what?" Nicole said. "Let me know when you get this together. I'm gone."

"Yeah, I gotta catch up with Shelton," Delancey said following Nicole as they left the locker room.

Later, it was time for the mixed tag team match between John and Nicole versus Edge and Lita with the partners of their choice.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp and Edge got into the ring first. Lita got into the ring and Edge and Lita made out. Then they waited for their partner to come out. Chris Masters' entrance theme played and he was on top of the ramp doing his usual thing. He walks down the ramp and got into the ring. John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. She was wearing a green halter bikini top, green miniskirt, and the Chain Gang wristbands. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and entered the ring. John took off his "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and "Never Back Down, Never Quit" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd. Then he grabbed a microphone and said:

"Alright, I see you went and got the Masterpiece. That's fine because Nicole and I have a partner too. Our partner is from right here in Charlotte. Our partner is the sixteen time World Heavyweight Champion. Our partner the Nature Boy, Ric Flair, daddy!"

Then Ric Flair's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain. Nicole was in shock and was very surprised. She was going to wrestle with her childhood hero for the first time in a year and a half.

The first time Nicole got to wrestle with Ric Flair was when she made her RAW wrestling debut back in April 2004 before Backlash teaming with up him, Triple H, Randy Orton, and Dave as Evolution versus Shawn Michaels, Mick Foley, Shelton Benjamin, Chris Benoit, and Delancey.

The crowd went nuts as Ric walked down the aisle and got inside the ring. John and Nicole went to hug Ric and Ric even kissed Nicole on her cheek. Nicole was definitely ready to fight. She and Ric got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Chris kicked things off and John wanted Edge but Edge was having none of it. They locked up and Chris went for a right hand but John ducked and hit a series of his own. John hit a suplex and then tagged in Ric. Chris sent Ric to the corner and kicked away at him but then Ric came back with a series of chops. Chris went to the outside and Ric followed out and hit another chop before sending Chris back inside. Edge went for a cheap shot but Ric chopped at him too, and then went to work on Chris some more. Chris came back with a press slam on Ric and Ric went to the outside. Edge hit a suplex on the floor as Chris distracted the referee. Chris then went out and rammed Ric back first into the ring apron.

Chris made the tag to Lita and did the leg lock on Ric. Ric made to tag to Nicole and Nicole tackled Lita down and stomped away at her. Nicole threw Lita around by the hair and then Lita came back with shots to the gut and send her to the corner. Lita charged at Nicole but Lita hit a back elbow in the corner and Nicole hit some right hands and forearms. Nicole again tossed Lita into the ring by her hair and tossed her around. Nicole slapped Lita on the behind and then choked her over the bottom rope and Edge tried to get into the ring but John stopped him. Lita attacked Nicole from behind and gave Nicole a knee to the mid section and then took her down with a Russian leg sweep. Lita set up for a spear but Nicole moved to let Lita hit the corner.

Lita made the tag to Edge and Nicole made the tag back to Ric. Edge immediately stomped at the head of Ric and then Chris suplexed him back into the ring from the apron. Edge walked into some chops from Ric but then Edge came back with right hands and tagged Chris back in. Chris hit a powerslam for a two count and then locked in a bear hug. Ric fought out and nailed more chops but then Chris nailed him with another press slam. Edge tagged in and went for a cross body but Ric moved out of the way.

Ric made the tag to John and Edge tagged in Chris. John hit a clothesline and then another. John hit a back body drop and then tossed Edge in the ring and hit him with a clothesline and a flying shoulder. John hit a side slam on Chris and then went for the FU on Edge but Lita is on the apron and pulled him out. Nicole went after Lita as Lita and Edge walked away. Chris then nailed John from behind and went for the Master Lock but Ric came in with a chop block and then John hit the FU and locked in the STFU for the win.

John let go of Chris as he, Nicole, and Ric looked at Edge and Lita walking up the ramp as cowards. When they went to the back, John and Nicole both hugged Ric and John grabbed a microphone and said,

"Ric, words don't describe what an honor and privilege to stand in his ring in your hometown. I am standing here with a man who has seen it all and done it all. A man who's certainly is the man! A man who is the definition of this business." The fans then chanted "Nature Boy!" "Ric Flair, this is something I'll never forget. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you, I love you, this whole city loves you. The whole damn world loves you. Charlotte, North Carolina, that is the man!"

John and Nicole both left the ring and went into the back.

"Thank you, John," Nicole said. "This was truly a surprise. God, it felt so good to be teaming up with Charlotte, North Carolina's own, Ric Flair, for the first time in a year and a half."

"I told you was gonna be thanking me," John said.

"You know what? I think you gave me a boost of confidence to beat Lita at the Royal Rumble and hey, I know damn well that you'll beat Edge and become the two-time WWE Champion."

"Damn straight."

John and Nicole kissed each other and in Nicole's mind:

"Thank you, God, so much for making me fall in love with this wonderful guy. When it comes to him, I love surprises."


	58. Royal Rumble

**Chapter 58: Royal Rumble**

The Royal Rumble was in Miami, Florida and Nicole, Delancey, and Smackdown Diva, correspondent, and former 2005 RAW Diva Search Contestant Kristal Marshall decided to visit Rochelle at her apartment hours before the event. Rochelle became best friends with Kristal when Kristal landed the job on Smackdown.

When the girls arrived at Rochelle's apartment, Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Rochelle opened the door.

"Hey, ladies," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Nicole, Delancey, and Kristal said as they greeted Rochelle with a hug.

"Well, this is a surprise. Come in, come in."

The girls entered Rochelle's apartment as Rochelle closed the door and entered the living room where the girls were.

"You have a very nice apartment, Rochelle," Kristal said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said. "My mom actually offered me this place after I graduated from college. She lives one floor below me."

"Well, that's nice."

"Aw, this is a beautiful picture of you and Dave," Delancey said.

She was near the fireplace holding a picture of Rochelle and Dave taken at her birthday party back in September. Dave had his arms wrapped around Rochelle. Nicole, Rochelle, and Kristal walked over to Delancey.

"Aw, that is a beautiful picture," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Kristal said. "How long have you and Dave been together?"

"Four months," Rochelle said. "I miss him though. If it wasn't for Melina bringing Mark Henry into the picture, Dave would be here and he would still be the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Hey, you'll take down the bitch. No doubt," Kristal said.

"Yeah and I hate to say this," Delancey said, "but I hope Kurt Angle wins tonight."

The girls laughed.

After a while at Rochelle's, the girls went to the arena and Nicole was in the locker room writing an entry in her diary.

"_January 29th. Dear Diary, Well, the beginning of 2006 didn't go off to a good start but I know that the rest of the year will be better because the day is the Royal Rumble which is the road to the greatest spectacle of sports entertainment, Wrestlemania. I have a lot on my mind but I hope that after this day, things will get better."_

After Nicole finished writing in her diary, she put her diary in her bag and left the locker room. As she was walking down the hallway, she spotted Melina walking down the hallway. Nicole said in her mind:

"I dare her to do something to me."

Nicole and Melina stopped walking and faced each other.

"Hi, Nicole," Melina said.

"Oh, the most dominate female in the WWE is now being nice to me," Nicole said. "How sweet."

"Look, Nicole, you have to talk to Rochelle and have her call off this street fight."

"Aw, the so-called most dominate female in the WWE is scared, huh? Melina, if you hadn't falsely accused Dave Batista of sexual harassment and got Mark Henry in this crap to get Dave to forfeit the World Heavyweight Championship, you wouldn't be in this little situation. Let me give you a little piece of advice: next time, look before you peek."

Nicole walked away and Melina picked up an empty beer bottle. Melina walked towards Nicole and she was to hit her with the bottle when Nicole quickly threw a punch at Melina sending her to the ground. Nicole knew Melina was lying straight through her teeth. She choked Melina with her foot and said,

"Like I said, look before you peek. And another thing, if you ever think about letting Mark Henry put his hands on Rochelle again, it's gonna get worse, even worse."

Nicole let go of Melina and she coughed. Melina stood up and began to walk away.

"You and Rochelle...are both crazy," Melina said as she ran away.

"Well, I'm glad to be crazy," Nicole said to herself, "because John taught me that...in the bed."

Then the Royal Rumble was on and the first match was the Street Fight between Rochelle and Melina.

Nicole was walking down the hallway to the Women's Locker Room. Her Women's Championship match against Lita was right after the Street Fight. Nicole went inside the Women's Locker Room and spotted Delancey sitting in front of the TV. Nicole walked over to her.

"Hey, D," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said. "You're here to watch the Street Fight with me?"

"Yep. I also wanted to ask you that if you want to accompany me for the Women's Championship match tonight."

"Hell yeah. I love to. You know I hate Lita as much as you do."

"Yep. So I guess we're set."

"Yep. Oh, the match is starting."

"Alright. Let's see Rochelle kick Melina's ass."

At the arena, MNM's entrance theme played and she came out from the doors opened by men dressed in Roman clothing.

"The following is a Women's Street Fight scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimmel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Melina."

Melina walked down the aisle without photographers taking pictures of her. She did not look happy at all. Melina got up the steps and went inside the ring. She stood waiting in the ring shaking and scared for Rochelle to come out. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the doors.

"And her opponent, Florida's own, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle was wearing a navy blue buttoned-down collared tank top, navy blue pants, and black hand warmers. Rochelle walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans, got up the steps, and went inside the ring as Melina ran out of the ring. Rochelle went on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Melina was outside the ring scared straight as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle stared at Melina and ordered her to come to the ring. Melina said no and Rochelle ran after her. Melina ran around the ring and picked up a trash can lid from under the ring. As Rochelle caught up with Melina, Melina nailed Rochelle with the lid sending her to the ground. Then Melina pulled out a kendo stick from under the ring and nailed Rochelle with it a couple times in the back. Then she got Rochelle into the ring and fired back on Rochelle by giving her a body slam onto a trash can lid. Melina went for a moonsault on Rochelle but Rochelle rolled out of the way and Melina went sailing into the trash can lid.

Rochelle pulled Melina out of the ring and slammed her into the security wall. Rochelle then picked up the trash can lid and nailed Melina with it several times. Rochelle tossed Melina back in the ring and then picked up a kendo stick and choked Melina with it. After a few minutes, Melina poked Rochelle in the eye and nailed her in the head with the kendo stick. Melina dragged Rochelle around the ring but Rochelle flipped Melina over out of the ring and went to work on her until Melina tripped Rochelle into the steel steps.

Melina kicked Rochelle in the gut several times and dragged her back to the ring. Melina then pulled out a chair from the under the ring and got back into the ring. Melina grabbed the chair and sent it to Rochelle's throat. Melina wanted to get rid of Rochelle once and for all. Melina climbed onto the turnbuckle and made a dive for the chair but Rochelle quickly moved out of the way sending Melina to twist her ankle. Rochelle grabbed the chair and hit Melina's ankle several times. Rochelle pulled Melina to the bottom rope and choked her. Then Rochelle picked up Melina and hit the Traffic Jam for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's left arm in the air and Rochelle asked for a microphone.

"You can't get rid of me, Melina," Rochelle said onto the microphone. "Nobody can. And I'm damn proud to be returning here in my home state of Florida!"

The crowd cheered and Rochelle left the ring leaving Melina in the ring holding on to her ankle.

Back in the Women's Locker Room...

"Well, it's time," Delancey said. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Nicole said. "Let's go do this thing."

Then Nicole and Delancey left the Women's Locker Room.

It was time for the Royal Rumble's next match of the night: the Women's Championship match which was Nicole versus Lita. Nicole's entrance theme played first and she came out from the doors with Delancey following her.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Delancey Scott, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a black one-sleeve top, black leather shorts, a Chain Gang wristband, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a tan halter bikini top with gold sequins and denim jeans. Nicole and Delancey walked down the aisle and went into the ring. Delancey stood in the middle of the ring as Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and stood next to Delancey waiting for Lita to come out. Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the doors.

"And her opponent from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita," Lillian announced.

Lita walked down the aisle and got into the ring. She stared at Nicole and Delancey as she got on one of the turnbuckles and did nothing. She got back down and began to talk trash to Delancey. Delancey got out of the ring as Nicole handed the belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then he called for the bell.

Nicole and Lita locked up and Lita hit an elbow to Nicole's head sending her to the corner but Lita missed a splash in the corner. Nicole kicked at her leg and then hit a high cross body from the middle rope for two. Lita came back with a club to the back and then worked Nicole over in the corner with right hands. Lita went for a corner charge but Nicole got her boot up and then hit a spinning dropkick and went for a side kick but Lita met Nicole with a clothesline.

Lita stomped away at Nicole and then nailed an elbow drop for two before locking in a rear naked choke. Nicole fought out but then ran into a shoulder block. Lita choked Nicole in the corner and then gave her a slam but missed an elbow. Lita nailed some right hands and then kicks in the corner before choking Nicole over the top rope. Lita locked in a choke hold but Nicole fought out before running into a powerslam for Lita for two. Lita hit more right hands in the corner and then choked Nicole with her boot.

Lita hit a huge clothesline in the corner and goes for a charge but Nicole gets her boot up again. Nicole hits the step over heel kick and then a running heel kick. Nicole hits a corkscrew leg drop before hitting for a front flip and leg drop for two. Lita raked the eyes and went for the Twist of Fate but Nicole dropped out and kicked Lita in the gut before sending her to the corner and nailing the Cenasphere. Nicole set up for the NDM but Lita came back with a spinning back kick and then leaped up top for the Moonsault. As Lita went for it, Nicole moved out of the way and locked Lita with the STFU for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Delancey got into the ring as the referee handed Nicole the Women's Championship belt and raised her left arm in the air along with Delancey. Nicole and Delancey hugged each other as the two left the ring. As Nicole and Delancey were walking up the aisle and were about the reach the back, Nicole and Delancey turned around and Nicole once again raised the title belt in the air. Then Nicole and Delancey went to the back.

"Nicky, you did it," Delancey said. "You're still the Women's Champion and Lita is a loser."

"Yep," Nicole said. "I know this isn't the last of me and Lita."

Nicole and Delancey kept walking until they saw Randy Orton clapping with a slick smile on his face. He walked over to Nicole and Delancey.

"May I say you girls look very lovely tonight?" Randy said.

"What the hell you really want, Randy?" Delancey asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to say to Nicole that, um, you got lucky tonight, but your 'boyfriend' won't be so lucky."

"Oh, we'll see about that because when you lose the Royal Rumble match and my boyfriend wins back the WWE Championship," Nicole said and she then whispered in Randy's face, "I'm gonna end up getting the last laugh."

Then Nicole and Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Edge.

Steam came down all over the arena and some kind of structure started to come down from the rafters as the jets of steam continued to come out and it looks kind of like a space ship. It went right down to the ring and is pretty high up. John's entrance theme played and the lights came on to reveal a huge stage with tons of pyro going off. It was a spaceship that like a catwalk. John and Nicole came out all fired up. Nicole was wearing a red tank top with a black bow on top, denim jeans, and a black jacket with sequins. John and Nicole set off the confetti coming down to the crowd and John took off his "Chain Gang" baseball cap and football jersey. John jumped off the catwalk and into the ring and Nicole soon followed jumping in John's arms. Nicole raised her title belt in the air as John got on one of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. John got back down and stood next to Nicole waiting for Edge to come out. Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the doors with Lita following him. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Nicole kisses John for good luck and she and Lita leaves the ring as the referee raises the WWE Title belt and calls for the bell.

John and Edge locked up and Edge backed John to the corner and gave him a knee to the gut. Edge sent John to the corner but John came back with a clothesline and then went for a baseball slide on Edge who was outside, but Edge blocked and pulled John out and dropped him with a right hand. Back in the ring, and Edge hit a drop toe hold sending John head first to the middle buckle.

Edge bails to the outside and John follows out sending him head first into the ring steps. Edge put Lita in front of him and then shoved her into John. Nicole went after Lita as Edge then poked the eyes and hit a spear right into a ring steps. Edge nailed a baseball slide on John sending him over the barricade to ringside. John made it back in at the count of nine and then Edge unloaded with stomps to the former champion. Edge continued his assault with knees to the body of John and then mocked him. Edge slapped John around until John came back with right hands but then Edge hit a spinning heel kick for a two count. Edge locked in a rear bear hug on John, working the ribs, but John elbowed out and then Edge hit a vertical suplex. John hit some right hands and then Edge raked the eyes.

Edge hit a standing dropkick on John and then a forearm shot sending John outside. Edge follows out and whipped John into the ring steps. Edge dropped John over the barricade and then tossed him back into the ring. Edge went up top and hit a missile dropkick and covered for a two count. Edge covered again but again John kicked out. John rallied with right hands but then Edge leveled him with a clothesline. Edge worked over John in the corner and then perched him on the top rope. Edge went up too but John threw him off and then went for a leg drop from the top but Edge moved and then covered but John got his boot on the rope.

Edge hit a series of left jabs to John and then Edge went for an up and under in the corner and John caught him and went for the FU but Edge raked the eyes and rolled John up for two and then nailed John with a front kick! Edge went up top and nailed a cross body but John rolled through for a two count. John hit some right hands and then Edge caught him in a sleeper before going into a rear naked choke with a body scissors. John picked Edge up while still in the hold but Edge sent him to the corner and sent for the Spear but John moved and then nailed Edge with a DDT!

John hit a running shoulder and then a pair of clotheslines followed by a sit out belly to back powerbomb. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle and Lita is on the apron. John makes the cover but the referee is distracted. Nicole sneaks up and grabs Lita and then Edge charges at John but he moves and knocks Lita off the apron. John hits the FU on Edge and then locks in the STFU on Edge and Edge is forced to tap out!

The referee raised John's arm in the air as Nicole got into the ring and jumped in John's arms. John and Nicole then kissed each other and raised their title belts in the air. Nicole took the title belt from John and wrapped it around his waist. Nicole raised John's arm in the air and the two left the ring to the back. When they reached there, Nicole jumped and screamed happily and jumped in John's arms.

"Oh, John, I knew you could do it," Nicole said. "I knew you could do it, baby."

"Yes, the champ is back!" John said spinning the W on the championship belt.

"Yep, and the Women's Champ is still here."

John and Nicole kissed each other until Rey Mysterio came forward.

"Hey, guys," Rey said.

"Hey," John and Nicole said when they stopped kissing.

"Congratulations, Rey," Nicole said as she walked over to Rey and hugged him.

"Thanks, Nicole," Rey said. "And John, congratulations on your win, man."

"Thanks, Rey," John said. "I missed being the champion and I'm glad that I kicked Edge's ass to get this back."

"Speaking of championships, Rey, do you know which one you're going for at Wrestlemania?" Nicole said.

"You know what, Nicole?" Rey said. "I'm going for the World Heavyweight Championship because that's something Eddie was going for and never got the chance when he faced Dave at No Mercy. But now, this is my dream, something I want to become, and I know Eddie would want me to be, and that is to be World Heavyweight Champion."

"You're right. That's exactly what Eddie would want you to be and he'll be so proud if you win that championship at Wrestlemania."

"Yep. He would be very proud," John said.

"Hey, you guys," Rochelle said coming forward.

"Hey," everyone else said.

"John, congratulations on your win tonight."

"Thanks, Rochelle," John said hugging Rochelle and pulling away.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you guys are up to celebrating with me at a club tonight? Kristal, Shelton, and Delancey are coming as well."

"I'm down," Nicole said.

"Me too," John said.

"What about you, Rey?" Rochelle said.

"Naw, the real celebration is when I win the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania," Rey said.

"Hey, no arguments there," Nicole said, "and Wrestlemania is two months away."

"Okay, so I guess I'll meet you after the show and then we'll go to the club?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"Okay and we'll see you tomorrow at Orlando then."

"Alright, see you guys," Rey said as everyone went their separate ways.

After the Royal Rumble was over, John and Nicole took their showers, changed into club clothes, and met with Shelton, Delancey, Rochelle, and Kristal at the Pawn Shop. The gang were sitting down making a toast.

"Here's to the road to Wrestlemania," Rochelle said, "and I wish you John, Nicole, and Rey Mysterio the best of luck."

The gang raised their classes in the air and took a sip.

"So, John," Rochelle said, "do you think Edge wants a rematch with you for the WWE Championship?"

"I know he wants a rematch because he won't quit," John said.

"Take it from me," Delancey said. "I mean, before Shelton came into the picture, that's all he was crying about. Yeah, he won the title at New Years Revolution but now, he's just like Randy Orton, a sore loser after having the title for less than a month."

"And hey, speaking of Randy Orton," Nicole said. "I told him that I was gonna get the last laugh after he lost the Royal Rumble match and I know he's pissed right now."

Everyone laughed and "Every Little Step" by Bobby Brown started playing in the background.

"Oooh, I love this song," Kristal said. "Let's dance."

"Right behind you, Kristal," Rochelle said as she and Kristal went to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Shelton said.

"Let's," Delancey said as everyone else went to the dance floor.

_I can't sleep at night, I toss and turn_

_Listenin' for the telephone_

_But when I get your call, I'm all choked up_

_Can't believe you called my home_

_And as a matter of fact, it blows my mind_

_You would even talk to me_

_Because a girl like you is a dream come true_

_A real life fantasy_

_No matter what your friends try to tell ya_

_We were made to fall in love_

_And we will be together, any kind of weather_

_It's like that, it's like that_

_Every little step I take_

_You will be there_

_Every little step I make_

_We'll be together_

_Every little step I take_

_You will be there_

_Every little step I make_

_We'll be together_

_I can't sleep at night, I toss and turn_

_Listenin' for the telephone_

_But when I get your call I'm all choked up_

_Can't believe you called my home_

_And as a matter of fact, it blows my mind_

_You would even talk to me_

_Because a girl like you is a dream come true_

_A real life fantasy_

_No matter what your friends try to tell ya_

_We were made to fall in love_

_And we will be together, any kind of weather_

_It's like that, it's like that_

_Every little step I take_

_You will be there_

_Every little step I make_

_We'll be together_

_Every little step I take_

_You will be there_

_Every little step I make_

_We'll be together_

_Every little ...oww!_

_Every little step I (Every little step)_

_Every little_

_Every little step I take_

_Every little ..._

_Every little step I (Every little step)_

_Every little_

_We'll be together girl_

_No matter what your friends try to tell ya_

_We were made to fall in love_

_And we will be together, any kind of weather_

_It's like that, it's like that_

_Every little step I take_

_You will be there_

_Every little step I make_

_We'll be together_

_Every little step I take_

_You will be there_

_Every little step I make_

_We'll be together_

_Every little step I take_

_You will be there_

_Every little step I make_

_We'll be together_

_Every little step I take_

_You will be there_

_Every little step I make_

_We'll be together_

_Every little ...oww!_

_Every little step I (Every little step)_

_Every little_

_Every little step I take_

_Every little ..._

_Every little step I (Every little step)_

_Every little_

_We'll be together girl_

After their time at the club, John and Nicole went back to the hotel and they immediately made love as their way of celebrating their wins at Royal Rumble. After several minutes, John and Nicole were just lying in the bed and talking.

"So, John," Nicole said tracing her hand around John's abs and chest, "how does it feel to be the two-time WWE Champion?"

"It feels great," John said. "Being the champion two times makes it better."

"You know, to tell you the truth, after New Years Revolution, it didn't feel right with me being the Women's Champion and you not being the WWE Champion. At that time, I felt like I was taking advantage of you."

"You haven't taken advantage of me. There's more to life than just titles, baby. You being by my side and supporting me throughout this whole ordeal made me an even better fighter and that's what matters most to me."

"Yeah, you're right. And now we're the championship couple once again and we oughta have another sex celebration here, right now."

"Oooh, Ms. Mitchell, do behave."

"Do I make you horny, baby?"

"Oh, very."

John and Nicole made love once again.


	59. What's the Deal?

**Chapter 59: What's the Deal?**

RAW and Smackdown was in Orlando, Florida for a supershow and Nicole and Delancey were walking to the catering room to see Trish, Ashley, and Maria looking at the something on the table.

"Hey, ladies," Nicole said.

"Oh, hi, girls," Trish said as she, Ashley, and Maria turned around.

"What were you looking at?" Delancey said.

"Oh, nothing," Ashley said.

"Just your Babe of the Year photos," Maria said.

"Oooh, let's see them," Nicole said.

Then Nicole and Delancey walked over to the table where the photos were. They were laid out from the individuals to the photos with Nicole and Delancey with John and Shelton.

"Oh, my god. I like this one," Nicole said pointing to a picture of her wearing a red open front Brazilian lace and mesh teddy and John was in red silk boxers and was wrapping his arms around Nicole.

"That is hot," Trish said.

"I like this one," Delancey said pointing to a picture of her laying on her stomach on the bed wearing a pink Brazilian lace and mesh babydoll and Shelton was in black silk boxers and was on top of Delancey.

"Oh, yeah. That picture is hot as well," Ashley said.

"I happen to like these two," Maria said.

She was looking at Nicole in the "Never Back Down, Never Quit" t-shirt and Delancey in the Shelton Benjamin t-shirt.

"I gotta tell you girls," Trish said, "you went all out for this shoot."

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"Hey, it was worth it especially when you have your fiancé and boyfriend to pose with you which was the best part," Delancey said.

"So, Nicole," Ashley said, "you have an album coming out in three weeks, huh?"

"Yep. I'm so excited I can't even stop smiling," Nicole said. "I mean, besides that, I'm going to India with John this week, Delancey and I are going with John and Shelton to Detroit for the Super Bowl, and I'm shooting my first music video next week. What else could happen?"

"Hey, this is only the beginning and you'll never know what could happen next," Maria said.

"Speaking of things happening," Delancey said, "it just so happens that I got two new tattoos."

"Oooh, let us see," Ashley said.

"Okay," Delancey said and she lifted up her brunette hair.

Delancey's tattoos were two Chinese symbols that meant "mystery" and "determination."

"Whoa, that is so cool," Ashley said.

"Thanks," Delancey said. "I happen to like Chinese symbols so I had to get two on my neck."

"Oh, that's so cool," Trish said.

Later, RAW was on and that night, there was a rematch between John and Edge for the WWE Championship. When RAW started, Edge said that the loss was a fluke and that he wasn't supposed to lose the title to John. He then announced that he would be invoking his rematch clause on RAW.

Nicole and Delancey were in the Women's Locker Room to watch Mickie James' celebration for Trish Stratus. Last night at the Royal Rumble, Trish was the special guest referee for the Divas' match between Ashley and Mickie. Mickie won the match after Trish made the count even though she didn't want to.

"To tell you the truth," Delancey said, "I think this is just a little too much for Trish to handle."

"Me too, Delancey," Nicole said. "I rather not remind Trish about Mickie again until Trish finally sees the truth."

Then Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mickie James," Lillian Garcia announced.

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and asked for a microphone.

"You know, last night was one of the greatest nights of my life," Mickie said. "I mean, just take a look." Then the Titantron showed footage from last night. "Oh, my god. Can you believe that? Not only did I beat Ashley, but I finally got to profess my love to Trish Stratus and she proved that she loves me too, so I want to bring out the greatest Women's Champion ever, Trish Stratus!"

Trish's entrance theme played and she comes out from the curtain. As she walked down the aisle and got into the ring, balloons and confetti fell from the rafters.

"Mickie," Trish said onto the microphone, "I came down here to set the record straight."

"Trish, Trish, you totally set the record straight last night, right?" Mickie said. "I've arrange a special celebration to show you exactly how I feel. I give to you the Spirit Squad!"

The Spirit Squad's entrance theme played and they came out to the curtain and stood in a line to do a Trish chant.

_Ready? Okay._

_Hey, Trish, you're so fine_

_You're so fine you blow our mind_

_Hey, Trish_

_Hey, Trish_

_Ready? Okay._

_She loves you_

_To keep your heart sacred_

_She loves you_

_Since the day she saw you naked_

_She knows your love is true_

_So you should say I love you too_

The gang then left the arena.

"We've been in cheerleading before but that was just ridiculous," Nicole said.

"You can say that again," Delancey said.

"Ever since I watched you with my grandpappy," Mickie said, "I used to tell him that I want to be just like you. And now, I'm standing right next to you. What do you think?"

"Mickie, the thing is," Trish said but was interrupted by Ashley's entrance theme.

Ashley came out from the curtain and jogged down into the ring. She took the microphone from Trish and said,

"Trish, if you're not going to put this girl in your place, then I'm going to do it for you. Mickie, Trish, she does not love you. You got that? No and you know what? She thinks exactly what everyone here thinks, Mickie James is a psycho." Mickie started to cry. "Do you think she's a psycho?" The crowd cheered and chanted "She's a psycho!" at Mickie as she started bawling. "The crowd has spoken Mickie."

Mickie continued to cry and said,

"Trish, tell me this is not how you really feel. You don't feel that way, do you?"

Mickie was still crying and Trish took the microphone from Ashley and said,

"Look, Mickie, you're...you're a special woman."

"Oh, my god, you don't feel that way," Mickie said. "You know what? Forget it. Fine! I don't even want to bother you ever again! Forget it."

Mickie went to leave but then came back in and speared Ashley! The two go at it and Trish pulled Ashley off and then Ashley went back over and walked into a spin kick! Trish had no idea what to do and Mickie smiled at Trish and left the ring. Mickie grabbed a microphone and said,

"I knew it! I knew you cared about me, Trish, and that's why you're the greatest ever!"

Mickie made her way to the back happy as Trish checked on Ashley.

"You know what?" Nicole said. "It's like I said, I rather not remind Trish about Mickie again until Trish finally sees the truth because Mickie is truly a psycho."

"Yeah, Trish is too blind to see it," Delancey said.

"Well, I gotta join John for the WWE Championship match so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Nicole then left the Women's Locker Room.

Then it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Edge. Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked the aisle and Edge got into the ring first. Lita got into the ring next to join Edge. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. She was wearing a blue lace halter top, black pants, and her hair straight. John and Nicole walked down the aisle and entered the ring and Nicole poses raising her Women's Title belt in the air with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air as well. John gets back down, takes off his "Never Back Down, Never Quit" t-shirt and camo "Chain Gang" baseball cap off and throws them to the crowd. Nicole kisses John for good luck and she and Lita left the ring as the referee raises the WWE Title belt and calls for the bell.

Edge and John locked up and then got into a shoving match before John took Edge down with a side headlock. Edge fought out and sent John to the ropes but he came back with a shoulder block and then Edge tossed John to the outside. Edge followed out and kicked at John but John fought back and sent Edge into the ring. John grabbed a side headlock and Edge backed him to the corner. Edge got in a cheap shot and then stomped away at John but John came back with some hard whips to the corner and then hit a fisherman's suplex without a bridge for two.

Edge sent John to the ropes but John reversed and hit a back body drop. John nailed a slam and then an elbow for a two count. John locked in a front face lock and then whipped Edge hard to the corner. John hip a suplex and covered for another two count before going into a rear naked choke on Edge. Edge fought out and sent John to the ropes and nailed a nice dropkick. Edge went up top but John pushed him off right into the announce table.

Nicole went to check on John as Edge tossed John right into the ring steps. Edge tossed John back in the ring and Edge nailed John with a right hand but John fought back with right hands of his own. John raked the eyes and perched John on the top rope. Edge climbed up and nailed a hurricanrana off the top for a near fall. Edge locked in a front face lock and wrapped himself around the standing John and then pulled John down to the mat. John broke the hold and the Edge nailed a shot to the jaw. The two traded right hands with John coming out on top and then John hit some clotheslines followed by a flying shoulder.

John charged at Edge in the corner but Edge got his boot up and came off the middle rope with a dive, but John caught him and slammed him down. Edge walked into a spinebuster from John for a two count and then Edge raked the eyes and nailed the Edge-O-Matic for a near fall. Edge went up to the top rope but John crotched him. John climbed up and nailed a superplex and both men are down. John crawled into a cover for two. Edge tripped John in the corner and rolled him up using the ropes for two. John dropped Edge face first on the turnbuckle and then gave him a spinning side slam. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle and blew a kiss to Lita.

John went for the FU but Edge fought out and sent John crashing into the referee! Edge gave John a low blow before setting up for the Spear. Edge scored with the Spear and covered but the referee is still down. Lita ran over and grabbed the WWE Title belt and tried get in the ring with it but Nicole grabbed her and the two were about to get into a catfight but Lita nails Nicole in the head with the belt. John picked Edge up for the FU and Lita got into the ring and then nailed Edge with the belt.

It didn't have much effect and Edge gets the win by disqualification which made no made no sense.

John couldn't believe he was disqualified because it was Lita who hit Edge with the belt. Nicole got into the ring and asked John what had happened. The Titantron showed Lita hitting Edge with the WWE Championship belt and Nicole was indeed shocked. She was about to attack Lita but John held her back. RAW was then over.

In the locker room after RAW was over...

"Okay, what just happened out there?" Nicole said. "What is going on?"

"I don't know and I have no idea," John said. "And I don't care."

"You don't think Lita secretly has feelings for you, does she?"

"Nicky, the only girl in my life is you. So don't worry."

John cupped Nicole's face and kissed her forehead.

"So, do you want to stay for Smackdown?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I definitely want to see Rey Mysterio make his speech to the fans," John said, "and hey, it's his moment to shine and I know that Eddie is already proud of him."

"Yeah, me too."

Then Smackdown was on and General Manager Theodore Long's entrance theme played. He came out from the curtain and walked down the aisle to the ring. He dances a little and then takes a microphone.

"The Royal Rumble was full of surprises," Teddy said. "Such as the Undertaker coming out and challenging Kurt Angle for the title. That will happen at No Way Out. Then the biggest surprise at the Royal Rumble was who won the Royal Rumble. He outlasted 29 other men and dedicated his match to the late great Eddie Guerrero. The man who will go on to Wrestlemania is the winner of the 2006 Royal Rumble, Rey Mysterio."

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he comes out in a low rider with Rochelle. He bounced in it a bit and he and Rochelle got out of the car. Rochelle was wearing a custom made Eddie Guerrero commemorative brown T-shirt that Nicole made for her and denim jeans.

When Dave Batista forfeited the World Heavyweight Championship, he asked Rey to look after Rochelle when she came back while Dave was gone. Rey accepted and of course, he and Rochelle were best friends since she came onto Smackdown. She even became friends with Rey's wife, Angie, and his two kids, Dominic and Aaliyah. They accepted Rochelle as part of the family.

Rey and Rochelle walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rey then climbed up one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air while the crowd was going wild. Rey got back down and he and Teddy hug and then Teddy left the ring. As Rey went to speak, the crowd starts chanting "Eddie!"

"Thank you Eddie!" Rey said onto the microphone. "You will always live in my heart and I hope I made you proud. I hope to make you even more proud when I go on to Wrestlemania and win the World Heavyweight Championship. You got me, Eddie. You played a good joke on me by me being number two in the Royal Rumble."

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. John and Nicole were watching the whole thing from the locker room.

"Oh, great," Nicole said. "What the hell is he doing there?"

"He's probably pissed because he's not going for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania."

Back at the arena, Randy walked down the aisle laughing and smiling and he went inside the ring. He then said onto the microphone,

"Rey, you are absolutely right. Eddie was laughing his ass off. But he wasn't laughing with you, he was laughing at you." The crowd then chanted "You suck." "Now I know as Eddie knows as well as all these people know is that you are in no position to be in the main event at Wrestlemania. You do not belong in this position. I do."

"What makes you special..." Rey said.

"Hey, shut your mouth. Listen to me. There had to be some sort of divine intervention at the Royal Rumble because there was no way you could've won that on your own. You hear me? No way in hell."

"Intervention or not, Randy, I'm the one who tossed your ass over the top rope."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. In this ring, in a wrestling match, I will own you. I would beat you, I would destroy you just like that. As a matter of fact, seeing as lightning can't possibly strike twice in the same spot, I challenge you, Rey..."

The crown again chanted "You suck" as Rey said,

"I'm glad that Rochelle and I aren't the only ones who think you suck."

"Back to business, Rey," Randy said. "I challenge you for your main event spot at Wrestlemania." Rey and Rochelle laugh it off. "Hey, hey. What are you hesitating for, man? Answer me. You are so positively sure of yourself when it comes to defeating me in this ring. What's a little hesitation for? Answer me. Rey, answer me, huh? Come on. Put it on the line, huh?" Rey doesn't say anything and looks up and the crowd chants "Eddie!" "Rey, you're looking up towards the heavens like you're looking at Eddie. Let me tell you something, bro. Eddie ain't in heaven, Eddie's down there, in hell!"

"No, he didn't," Nicole said.

Rey and Rochelle were in shock as Randy looks at Rey not noticing that Rochelle was walking behind him. Rochelle then kicks Randy in the groin and Rey starts to attack Randy and starts beating the hell out of him. Rey was on top the whole time punching Randy in the face as the referees came from the back and broke it up. Randy left the ring and the referees had to hold Rey back to keep him away from Randy.

After that, Nicole along with Delancey were walking down the hallway looking for Rochelle. When they reached the Women's Locker Room, they went inside and saw Kristal.

"Hey, Kristal, do you know where Rochelle is?" Nicole asked.

"She's in the restroom," Kristal said pointing to the door.

Nicole and Delancey went inside the restroom.

"Rochelle, are you in here?" Delancey said as she heard sniffling in one of the stalls.

"Rochelle, is that you?" Nicole said as she heard crying.

Nicole and Delancey opened the door to each stall until they stopped at the one at the end. Rochelle was sitting on top of the toilet crying and Nicole and Delancey kneeled down next to her.

"Rochelle, I am so sorry for what Randy said," Nicole said. "That was just pitiful."

"All I want to do is kick Randy's ass," Rochelle said, "and I'll do it if I have to because he has really pissed me off."

"I'm telling you," Delancey said, "he's been starting crap all year, and now he wants to say such stupid things about Eddie Guerrero. That's low."

"Well, I think it's time we show the Legend Killer who's boss," Nicole said.

"How do we do that, Nicole?" Rochelle said.

"Well, I haven't gotten my revenge for what Randy did to me back in November and there's this saying, 'What goes around, comes around.' Something will come to me and I need you two to help me."

"Hey, whatever you got to destroy Randy," Delancey said, "I'm in."

"Me too," Rochelle said. "I think we should do something to make Eddie proud."

And with that, Nicole's plan was set after Rey lost the main event match between himself and Kurt Angle versus Randy Orton and Mark Henry and accepted Randy's challenge at No Way Out.


	60. Super Bowl Sunday

**Chapter 60: Super Bowl Sunday**

Six days later...

John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey went to Detroit, Michigan for Super Bowl Sunday and they had just arrived at the Courtyard Marriott Hotel.

The gang had hotel rooms next to each other and John and Nicole went inside theirs and set their bags down. Nicole plopped down the bed and John went through his stuff.

"I cannot wait for the Super Bowl today," Nicole said. "It's gonna be so awesome. I mean, one of the greatest rock bands ever, the Rolling Stones, is gonna perform during the halftime show and we're gonna meet Ben Roethlisberger again before the game. This is gonna be an awesome day."

"Oh, it's gonna be awesome, alright," John said, "because I also heard that they're gonna introduce the MVPs of the past 39 Super Bowls at the beginning of the game."

"Oh, so you know that Tom Brady of the New England Patriots will be out on the field and the Patriots have won the past three Super Bowls."

"Yep. Look, Shelton and I got some things to do, so I'll be back."

"Okay."

John went over to Nicole and kissed her and he left the hotel room.

Nicole decided to get a head start to get ready for the Super Bowl. Nicole got off the bed, grabbed her workout bag, and left the hotel room. She went next door and knocked on the door of Shelton and Delancey's hotel room. A minute later, Delancey opened the door.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said. "What's up?"

"I'm going to the gym for a little workout," Nicole said. "You wanna come?"

"Naw, I'm cool. I'm just gonna lay down for a little while until Shelton comes back."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright."

Delancey closed the door and Nicole walked away.

An hour later, Nicole went back inside her and John's hotel room and she set her workout bag down. She then went into her suitcase and pulled out her Pittsburgh Steelers football jersey and denim jeans and Nicole changed into them. Then Nicole went into the bathroom to straighten her hair.

After Nicole was done getting ready, John walked inside the hotel room carrying a box and a bag in his hands.

"Hey, John," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," John said.

"What's that you got?"

"Well, I went out in Detroit and got something for you."

John gave the box to Nicole and Nicole walked over to the bed and sat it down. When she opened it and saw what it was, Nicole's eyes widen and squealed with delight.

"Baby!" Nicole said. "It's adorable!"

Nicole took out a little black and white border collie that John got for her and cradled it to her chest.

"You like it?" John said.

"I love it," Nicole said petting her new puppy. "John, I can't believe you got this for me."

"Well, I thought you would have something to play with while you're on the road, and hey, I thought getting you a puppy would be the best thing. The guy told me it's a year old and it's a girl."

"John, thank you so much. This is one of the most wonderful presents you have given me."

"You're welcome." John gave Nicole a little peck on the lips. "So what are you going to name this little girl here?"

"Well, I always said that if I have a puppy and it's a girl, I would name her Baby."

"That's a nice name."

"Come on. Let's go next door and show Delancey and Shelton."

"Hey, Shelton got Delancey something, too."

"Hmmm, I wonder what it is."

John and Nicole went next door and knocked on the door of Shelton and Delancey's hotel room. A minute later, Shelton opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Shelton said.

"Hey," John and Nicole said.

"I see that you happen to love the puppy John gave you. What's her name?"

"Baby."

"That's cute. Wanna see what I got for Delancey?"

"Yeah."

John and Nicole went inside and saw Delancey sitting on the bed playing her Siamese cat that Shelton gave her.

"Oh, Delancey, that is a beautiful cat," Nicole said petting the cat.

"Yeah, I absolutely love it," Delancey said. "Oh, your puppy is so cute. Did John give you this?"

"Yes, he did. Her name is Baby."

"Well, this is a girl as well and her name is Shadow."

"That's a nice name. I'm telling you, I think this day is gonna be even more fun."

"Yeah."

John and Shelton loved to see the smiles on their girlfriend and fiancee playing with their new pets.

A little later, the gang went down the hotel restaurant for lunch before the game.

"So, has either of you talked to Rochelle lately?" Shelton asked.

"I have," Delancey said. "She's doing all right."

"I still can't believe Randy would say such horrible things about Eddie Guerrero," Nicole said. "I still feel hurt though."

"You know what?" John said. "If Randy thinks using Eddie's name is a way to get to the World Heavyweight Championship, what do you think is gonna happen if his plan went to waste?"

"Then he's gonna snap. I mean, it's always about him and the title and he doesn't care. Simple as that."

"But what if his plan works?" Delancey said. "Rey would be disappointed and he'll feel like letting Eddie down."

"Which is why we shouldn't let Randy win at No Way Out, but I gotta warn you, Randy will do anything to win."

After lunch, the gang had arrived at Ford Field and got out of the car. John and Shelton were wearing the home jerseys of the Pittsburgh Steelers and blue jeans and Nicole and Delancey were wearing the away jerseys and denim jeans.

As they entered the stadium, the gang went to the locker rooms to meet the Pittsburgh Steelers and got their pictures taken with them especially with one of the players, Ben Roethlisberger, that the superstars got to meet during a houseshow back in December. After that, the gang stopped near a concession stand.

"Alright, ladies. What do you want?" Shelton asked.

"I kinda want two hot dogs and orange soda," Delancey said.

"Me, I want a burger, fries, and Dr. Pepper," Nicole said.

"You got it," John said.

As the guys went to get the girls their food, Nicole's cell phone rang. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and saw that Rochelle was calling her. Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"_Hey, Nicole,"_ Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle. Are you alright?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Are you guys at the game?"_

"Yeah. John and Shelton is getting our food. We just met Ben Roethlisberger and the rest of the Pittsburgh Steelers and got our pictures taken with them."

"_Aw, that's so cool."_

"Yeah, it was."

"_Okay. Well, I hope you guys have a good time and I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye and tell Delancey I said hi."_

"I will." Nicole ended the call. "Rochelle said hi."

"How is she?" Delancey asked.

"She's doing good but she'll feel a lot better once we get our hands on Randy Tuesday night."

"Amen to that."

"Here you go, ladies," John said as he and Shelton were bringing Nicole and Delancey their food.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"You're welcome," Shelton said.

"So, what do you say we see our friends, the Steelers, kick the Seahawks' ass?" Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah," everyone else said.

Super Bowl XL was a very exciting game. During the pre-game ceremonies, Stevie Wonder, along with Joss Stone, India Arie, and John Legend, performed a medley of his hits. The Four Tops also performed during the pre-game ceremonies.

In honor of the fortieth anniversary of the Super Bowl, the pre-game ceremony featured the on-field introduction of all former Super Bowl Most Valuable Players.

A moment of silence was observed in memory of the two civil rights activists who had died during the months prior to the game: Coretta Scott King and Rosa Parks, the latter of a long-time Detroit resident.

Singers Aretha Franklin and Aaron Neville performed the national anthem as part of a pre-game tribute to New Orleans, a nine-time Super Bowl host city then in the midst of efforts to rebuild in the wake of Hurricane Katrina.

Before the halftime show, the score was the Pittsburgh Steelers, 7, and the Seattle Seahawks, 3.

The Rolling Stones performed during the halftime show performing three songs like "Start Me Up," "Rough Justice," and "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction." At least there wasn't no "wardrobe malfunction."

At end of the game, the Pittsburgh Steelers won the Super Bowl by the score of 21 to 10 and Hines Ward was named the Super Bowl XL Most Valuable Player.

After the game, John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey went to the club and back to the hotel room.

Inside, Nicole was playing with her puppy, Baby. John walked out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and washing his face. He then smiled at Nicole playing with the puppy.

"You love Baby, don't you?" Nicole said.

"I absolutely adore her," Nicole said.

"So, did you have a good time at the game?"

"I had a wonderful time. I'm so glad we went to the Super Bowl, especially seeing Kurt Warner walking down the field as the MVP from the St. Louis Rams from Super Bowl XXXIV. Delancey was glad to see that as well."

"Yeah. So, Nicole, are you sure you know what you're going to do on Tuesday night on Smackdown? I really don't want Randy to hurt you again."

"John, I'm gonna be fine. Besides, you told me never to back down and never quit, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna get even as much as you want to and I'm not gonna let Randy get away with making such disgusting remarks about Eddie Guerrero."

"I hear you. I just want you to be careful."

"I love you, John."

"I love you, too, Nicole."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.


	61. Smackdown: Eddie's Angels to the Rescue

**Chapter 61: Smackdown: Eddie's Angels to the Rescue**

Two days later...

Last night, John and Nicole were in a mixed tag-team match against Edge and Lita and the winners got to choose the special guest referee for their matches for the WWE Championship and Women's Championship next week. This happened after Edge and Lita attacked Maria after addressing the crowd that Lita hit Edge with the WWE Title belt just so Edge can get another rematch. Sure enough, John and Nicole won their mixed tag-team match and got to choose Mick Foley for the WWE Championship and Delancey for the Women's Championship match.

Smackdown was in Columbus, Georgia and it was the night Nicole's first part of her plan was set in motion after Randy Orton "sets the record straight" about what he said about Eddie Guerrero last week. Nicole knew this was another one of Randy's crazy, devilish schemes to get what he wants: the World Heavyweight Championship.

Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' match between Rochelle and Melina. Nicole and Delancey were in the Women's Locker Room getting dressed for their plan with Rochelle tonight before the match. Nicole was wearing a red top with white sheer at the bottom, black shorts, black boots, and her hair was straight. Delancey was wearing a red corset top with black lace at the top and back ribbon that ties in the front and black pants with grommet accents, D-ring and O-ring accents, removable black straps, and red plaid ribbon accents.

"Okay, so I heard that Randy Orton is gonna set the record straight about what he said about Eddie Guerrero tonight," Rochelle said. "You think he's gonna apologize?"

"Hell no," Delancey said. "This is another one of his schemes. I know."

"If Randy goes too far, we, along with Rey, are gonna go out and kick his ass," Nicole said. "But Delancey, you're gonna make the first move. Got it?"

"Got it. I gotta tell you, I felt bad for Rey after what Randy said about Eddie. I would've kicked his ass myself."

"Me, too," Rochelle said. "I'm so glad Rey is going along with this plan."

"Hey, you think John is gonna be proud that I'm gonna kick Randy's ass with you girls?" Nicole said.

"Hey, if John can get even, so can you," Delancey said.

"Well, girls, I'm going out there for my match against Melina," Rochelle said. "Wish me luck."

"Go get her," Nicole said.

Then Rochelle left the locker room.

Then it was time for the Divas' match and MNM's entrance theme played first and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimmel announced. "Making her way down to the ring, Melina."

Melina walked down to the ring with photographers taking pictures of her. She walked down the aisle and did her infamous ring entrance. She then stood waiting for Rochelle to come out. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle wore a blue midriff tank top with black suspenders, and black pants. Rochelle walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rochelle then posed in the middle of the ring. The referee then called for the bell.

Melina shoved Rochelle and Rochelle shoved Melina back. The two locked up and Rochelle kicked Melina in the gut and threw Melina to the outside. Rochelle then stomped away at Melina before sending her back into the ring. Rochelle pulled at the hair of Melina and then chocked her on the bottom rope. Rochelle hit a clothesline out of the corner and then nailed a facebuster. Rochelle slapped Melina's butt repeatedly and then slammed her face first into the turnbuckle. Rochelle then landed the Rochelle-shock for the win.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

The referee raises Rochelle's left arm in the air and the Rochelle looks down at the unconscious Melina and smiles at what she did. She then blew the kiss of death at Melina and then left the ring to walk to the back.

A little later, it was time for Randy Orton to "set the record straight" about what he said about Eddie Guerrero last week. Nicole, Delancey, Rochelle, and Rey Mysterio were walking to the entrance to the arena to watch what Randy was going to say and to make their move.

"Alright, guys, now remember," Nicole said, "if Randy even comes close to going too far, I'll give the word. Got it?"

Everyone shook their heads and Randy appeared on the TV screen. He looked like he was getting emotional, but he was being facetious.

"I just wanna comment on the things I said last week...on Smackdown...concerning the late Eddie Guerrero," Randy said. "It seemed to cause quite a stir to say the least and I wanna take some time to set the record straight. Last week on Smackdown...I said that...I said that...who am I kidding? Screw it. If everyone wants to know exactly what I said last week, roll the footage."

Then they showed the footage of last week's Smackdown and the camera turned back with Randy being gone.

"Okay, where is he?" Nicole said. "Where did he go?"

"Maybe he's gonna apologize," Rochelle said.

"I hate to say it but maybe," Delancey said.

"I don't know, ladies," Rey said. "This could be another one of his tricks."

Then Randy's entrance theme played in the arena and he came out in a lowrider.

"Oh, hell no," Delancey said. "I'm gonna..."

Delancey was about to leave but Nicole stopped her.

"Delancey, no," Nicole said. "Wait until I give the word. Just wait."

Back at the arena, Randy came out of the lowrider with a microphone and walked to the other side.

"The bottom line, people, is that did I mean it when I said that Eddie Guerrero was in hell? Not really. Maybe he's in hell, maybe he's not. I don't know and I don't care. I said what I said to Rey Mysterio to get what I want, plain and simple. I used Eddie Guerrero's name to get underneath Rey Mysterio's skin to make Rey so angry, so pissed off that he would put his Wrestlemania main event title shot on the line. And guess what? It worked perfectly. I have gotten what I deserved. I will go to No Way Out and I will beat Rey Mysterio and then I will go to Wrestlemania and it's destiny time. Because he don't really care if it was the Undertaker or Kurt Angle, I will leave Wrestlemania the World Champion. Now, I know you must be wondering, 'Why the lowrider, Randy?' Why come out here on a lowrider, right? Well, I got a point to make. For the last week, I got to hear how horrible and nasty of a person I am because of the things I said about Eddie Guerrero. Guess what, people? Eddie Guerrero was no saint. I have the proof right here from Mr. Lie-Cheat-Steal himself." Randy picked up Eddie Guerrero's book "Cheating Death, Stealing Life" from the top of the lowrider and held it in his hand. "As a matter of fact, let me read a few words out of Eddie Guerrero's own book and I quote..."

"That's it, that's it," Nicole said. "Delancey, do it. Do it now."

Delancey ran out to the entrance to the arena with Nicole, Rochelle, and Rey following her and when Randy was going read one of the darker chapters of Eddie's autobiography, Delancey clubbed Randy in the back with a nightstick and Rey got on top of Randy beating the hell out of him with Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle stomping away on Randy. Randy got off the ground and tried to run off but Rey caught him and he along with the Divas continue to beat on Randy. Randy ran off again only to beaten on again by Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle using nightsticks while the referee got ahold of Rey but Rey tossed him out of his way and he continued to beat on Randy. Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle were taunting Randy and then the assault finally ended with a nice touch as Rey dropkicked Randy's head into the ring post. The girls laughed and clapped for Rey as Rey was being pulled away by the referees. Delancey and Rochelle got into the ring as Nicole asked for a microphone and got inside the ring joining the other two Divas.

"Now, everyone, you must be wondering why Delancey Scott and I are here," Nicole said. "Well, we had to help Rey Mysterio and Rochelle Kennedy beat the living hell out of that piece of garbage, Randy Orton."

Nicole gave the microphone to Delancey and she said,

"Since he wants to use Eddie Guerrero's name to piss off Rey Mysterio, I would say something about his old, no-good, washed up, has-been daddy, but I won't."

Delancey gave the microphone to Rochelle and she said,

"Everyone, feast your eyes on myself, Rochelle Kennedy, the WWE Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell, and Delancey Scott, we are Eddie's Angels."

Rochelle gave to the microphone to Nicole and she said,

"We kick ass like the real Charlie's Angels and if there's anybody in the back who's got a problem with that..."

Nicole gave the microphone back to Delancey and she said,

"Then you're just gonna end up on our list next to Randy Orton."

Delancey dropped the microphone and the girls raised each other's arms in the air. Then they left the ring joining Rey and the girls raised each other's arms in the air again with Rey. The four then walked to the back.

A little later, Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle was going to be an interview with Kristal Marshall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am here with Smackdown Diva Rochelle Kennedy and RAW Divas Delancey Scott and the WWE Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell," Kristal said as the girls came forward. "Ladies, earlier tonight, you along with the 2006 Royal Rumble winner Rey Mysterio attacked Randy Orton and everybody knows of your reasons. But whose idea was this create Eddie's Angels?"

"Kristal," Nicole said, "it was my idea because one, if everybody remembers back in November, Randy Orton abducted me because he was so jealous of me being totally satisfied by none other than my hot, sexy, WWE Champion boyfriend John Cena. And two, I am fed up with his bullcrap, so that's when I decided that myself, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy team up and unite as Eddie's Angels to screw Randy Orton out of his chance to main event at Wrestlemania for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"And everyone out there that's watching including Randy Orton, I have a big announcement to make," Delancey said. "This coming Monday on RAW, Nicole Mitchell will world premiere her first music video, 'All I've Been Through,' and make sure to get her album, 'The Beauty of St. Louis,' coming out in music stores everywhere February 21st."

"You know what?" Melina said coming forward with Sharmell. "Nobody is going to watch Nicole's stupid music video or buy her album."

"Exactly," Sharmell said, "and you know what? Nicole and Delancey, you two got some nerve showing up here and beating on Randy Orton and because of that, we're challenging you two to a Divas' tag team match at No Way Out."

"Hold on. Back up a second," Rochelle said walking up to Melina and Sharmell. "Are you defending Randy Orton for what he said about Eddie Guerrero? Because that's exactly what you're doing right now."

"No, we're not," Melina said.

"Yes, you are," Delancey said. "Sharmell just said that we got nerve beating up on Randy Orton and you bitches are defending him."

"Look, Randy was wrong for what he said about Eddie Guerrero and everything, but that doesn't give you the right to beat him up," Sharmell said.

"Oh, please," Nicole said. "If Randy said the same thing about your husband, Booker T, you would kick his ass as well."

"Face it," Rochelle said. "You are defending Randy Orton and you two sure as hell didn't say anything about Rey Mysterio kicking his ass, did you?" Melina and Sharmell didn't say anything. "Exactly. You two bitches are even dumber than I thought."

"And as far as your match goes at No Way Out," Delancey said. "We accept."

"You just remember that you're gonna end up on our list right next to Randy Orton," Nicole said.

Then Melina and Sharmell walked away.

This was indeed a very good night for Nicole and the rest of Eddie's Angels. From beating the hell out of Randy Orton to Melina and Sharmell challenging Nicole and Delancey to a Divas' tag team match at No Way Out, the Smackdown pay-per-view was bound to be exciting.


	62. Victorious x2

**Chapter 62: Victorious x2**

RAW was in Greensboro, North Carolina and on that night, John was facing Edge for the WWE Championship and Nicole was facing Lita for the Women's Championship. This was also the night of the world premiere of Nicole's new music video, "All I've Been Through."

Nicole and Delancey were in the locker room with their pets Baby and Shadow playing each other.

"So, Delancey," Nicole said, "are you happy that you're gonna be the special guest referee for my Women's Championship match tonight?"

"Of course I'm happy," Delancey said. "I've been wanting to get revenge on Lita for months and maybe she'll learn never to betray me or you or take us on a wild goose chase ever again."

"Yeah. The same to Edge as well."

"You know, for months, I've been trying to get him to get his act together, but...he's getting worse. It's like everytime I do something, he's always two steps ahead of me."

"Well, I know in my heart, John will straighten him out and the whole thing will be over because next week, there will be a new number one contender for the WWE Championship."

"You can say that again."

"And what about No Way Out? Apparently, we got two Smackdown Divas named Dumb and Dumber..."

"Or as Trish would say, the Skankateers."

Both girls laughed.

"And an out-of-control Legend Killer to deal with this Sunday," Nicole said.

"Well, here's the thing," Delancey said, "if Randy loses his match against Rey Mysterio on Sunday, we'll make him get down on his knees and apologize. He'll do whatever we say until he cracks."

"Oooh, Delancey. We're Eddie Angels, not Vince's Devils."

"Hey, we're not gonna do anything stupid. We're just gonna straighten Randy out so he'll start from scratch."

"Okay."

"By the way, who's Dumb and Dumber?"

"Sharmell and Melina."

"Oh, yeah. Sharmell is jumping to conclusions and Melina's so dumb, she can't even look up the word 'defend.'"

Both girls laughed again.

Then RAW was on and the first match of the night was the Women's Championship match which was Nicole versus Lita. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Please welcome the special guest referee for the match, Delancey Scott," Lillian Garcia announced.

Delancey was wearing a referee uniform which was the tank top tied at the bottom, black shorts, and black boots. Delancey walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and she got in the ring. Then Nicole's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian announced. "Introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a lime green one-sleeve top, black leather shorts, a Chain Gang wristband, and her hair was straight. Nicole walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and stood waiting for Lita to come out. Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita," Lillian announced.

Lita walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She stared at Nicole and Delancey as she got on one of the turnbuckles and did nothing again. She got back down and began to talk trash to Nicole and Delancey. Nicole handed the belt to Delancey and she raised it up in the air. Then Delancey called for the bell.

Nicole and Lita went face-to-face and Lita slapped Nicole in the face before Nicole nailed her and the two get into a catfight. Lita came back with a clothesline on Nicole and nailed some shots but Nicole rolled over and rallied with forearm shots. Nicole knocked Lita down and then sent her to the outside. Nicole then nailed the suicide dive onto Lita with both girls down.

Delancey began the count as Nicole and Lita slowly got back up and got back into the ring. Lita is in control of Nicole kicking her in the back and with a rear naked choke. Nicole fought back but Lita nailed a dropkick for two. Lita stomped away at Nicole and then choked her over the bottom rope. Lita hit a back elbow knockdown and covered for a two count before going back to the rear naked choke. Nicole fought back with a dropkick to the knee and then a leg drop before nailing a front flip into a splash. Nicole then did it again and covered for a near fall. Nicole slammed Lita down and then hit the split legged moonsault but Lita got her knees up and rolled Nicole up and grabbed the shorts for two.

Nicole kicked Lita in the back of her legs a few times and then Lita tripped Nicole and hit a face first slam for two! Lita went for a suplex but Nicole blocked and hit some elbows, but then Lita hit a back cracker for two! Lita rolled to the outside and grabbed a chair and went to nail Nicole but Delancey grabbed the chair and Delancey and Lita started talking smack before Nicole kicked the chair back into Lita's face with the X Factor before hitting the Moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Delancey handed Nicole the Women's Championship belt and raised her left arm in the air. Nicole and Delancey hugged each other and laughed at the unconscious Lita. Nicole and Delancey left the ring and as were walking up the ramp and were about the reach the back, Nicole and Delancey turned around and Nicole once again raised the title belt in the air. Then Nicole and Delancey went to the back.

A little later, John, Nicole, Shelton, Delancey, and a few of the superstars and divas gathered in the locker room to watch the world premiere of Nicole's new music video, "All I've Been Through."

"Well, Nicole, are you nervous?" Delancey said.

"A little," Nicole said. "I haven't seen my video yet but I'm happy that they're finally gonna show it."

"Hey, I know just how you feel," John said.

"Hey, everyone, it's time!" Shelton said.

The TV showed RAW announcers Jerry "The King" Lawler, Joey Styles, and the Coach discussing Nicole's music video.

"Well, it's now time for the world premiere of Nicole Mitchell's new music video 'All I've Been Through' and of course, we all know that Nicole had a hard first year here in the WWE," Joey said.

"Well, Nicole was once a member of Evolution and throughout her time with the group, she was always considered 'another face in the company' and a bad influence," Jerry said. "After leaving Evolution, Nicole was engaged to the Legend Killer Randy Orton but last March, after delivering the RKO to Stacy Keibler, it tragically ended the relationship and the engagement and Nicole was on the verge of depression and quitting until John Cena came into the picture."

"Well, now Nicole was one of Teen People's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25, she opened up for John Cena and Tha Trademarc for their summer tour, she was the November 2005 Playboy cover girl, she guest-starred on the USA Network's original series 'Monk,' and currently, she's the 2006 Babe of the Year alongside Delancey Scott and the WWE Women's Champion."

"Well, for those of you who are just tuning in, here is the world premiere of Nicole Mitchell's new music video 'All I've Been Through,'" Joey said.

The video then appeared and it started with Nicole walking down a hallway. Nicole opened a door and the music started with her lying on a bench in a gym.

_I need time (time)_

_Love (love)_

_Joy (joy)_

_I need space_

_I need me _

_(Action!) _

_Say hello to the girl that I am_

_You're gonna have to see through my perspective_

_Needed to make mistakes just to learn who I am_

_And I don't wanna be so overlooked at_

_There must be another way_

'_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say_

_What a girl is to do_

_God, I need some answers _

_All I've been through in my life_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_And I supposed to know what's right_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_And my life has been so overlooked at_

_I told 'em what I liked_

_What I want_

_What I don't_

_And every time I did I stood corrected_

_Things that I've been told_

_I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize_

_I was overlooked at_

_There must be another way_

'_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say_

_What a girl is to do_

_God, I need some answers_

_All I've been through in my life_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_And I supposed to know what's right_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_And my life has been so overlooked at_

_I need…...time (love)_

_I need…...space_

_(This is it, this is it) _

_I don't need nobody_

_Tellin' me just what I wanna_

_What I what what what I'm gonna_

_Do about my destiny_

_I Say No, No_

_Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me _

_(Action!) _

_All I've been through in my life_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_And I supposed to know what's right_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_And my life has been so overlooked at_

_I don't need nobody's_

_Tellin me just what I wanna_

_What I what what what I'm gonna_

_Do about my destiny_

_I Say No, No_

_Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me_

_All I've been through in my life_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_And I supposed to know what's right_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_And my life has been so overlooked at_

After the video, everyone applauded and Nicole stood up and went in front of the TV.

"Thank you, thank you," Nicole said bowing down to everyone.

"I gotta tell you," the Big Show said, "Britney Spears oughta watch out because you're about to blow everyone away when you're album comes out next week."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be the first to buy it," Ashley said.

"Hey, this is the only the beginning for me," Nicole said, "but I know that if my album hits gold like John's album did, then everything would be complete."

Everyone agreed.

Later, it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Edge. Mick Foley's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain wearing a referee uniform. He walks down to the ring and Edge's entrance theme plays. He comes out from the curtain with Lita following him and they walked down to the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a green net top, black miniskirt, and black boots. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and they both got into the ring. Nicole poses with John as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. Nicole raised her Women's title belt in the air as well. John takes off his "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and his "Chain Gang: Never Back Down, Never Quit" t-shirt and threw them to the audience. Nicole kissed John and she and Lita left the ring as Mick raised the WWE Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

John and Edge locked up and jockeyed for position. John grabbed a side headlock and then Edge sent him to the ropes but he came back with a shoulder block for one. John sent Edge hard to the corner and then hit a side slam for two. John locked in a rear chin lock but Edge fought out. John sent Edge to the ropes but Edge bailed to the outside and Lita checked on him.

Edge gets back in the ring and hits a clothesline on John. Edge sent John face first to the corner but then John fought back with some shots to the gut. John whipped Edge hard to the corner and then hit a fisherman's buster for two. John locked in a rear chin lock and then backed Edge to the corner and broke clean but Edge came back with a clothesline. Edge hit a knee to the back and then a standing dropkick for two. Edge kicked John hard in the ribs and John came back with right hands but Edge hit a flying forearm.

Edge perched John on the top rope and hit some right hands before going for a superplex but John knocked Edge down. Edge hit another right hand and went for the superplex again but John again knocked him down and hit a splash from the top for two. John hit a knee to the head and then some right hands and elbows in the corner. John hit a snap suplex for two but then Edge sent John head first to the middle turnbuckle. Lita removed the turnbuckle pad in the corner but Mick catches her. Lita tied it back on and then Mick ejected her from the match! John and Nicole waved bye to her and Edge looked pissed. Edge kept walking a few steps and John was still waiting for Edge to come back to the ring. Edge got so emotional as he started to come back to the ring. Edge was about to get in but got back down and started to leave.

John got pissed and ran out of the ring after Edge before clubbing him back into the ring. But as John got inside the ring, Edge sent him back outside and planted his face on the guardrail. John came back with some shots and Edge backdropped John onto the guardrail. John looks in pain on the outside and Edge hit a baseball slide on John and then stomped away on him in the aisle before tossing him back inside the ring for two. John fought back with right hands but then Edge grabbed a sleeper hold. John fought out, falling backwards onto Edge. John hit a series of clotheslines and then a flying shoulder. Edge nailed a boot to the face but John hit a belly to belly for two. Edge nailed another kick to the face and then went up top.

John cut Edge off and went for the FU from the top but Edge fell out the back and hit a powerbomb and used the ropes for two. Mick noticed Edge using the ropes and they got into a shoving match. John then hit a back suplex on Edge and followed up with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John went for the FU but Edge countered into a DDT for two! Edge went for the Spear but John moved and went for the FU again but Edge countered and shoved John into Mick. Edge charged at John but he moved and Edge nailed Mick and he fell to the outside.

As Nicole went to check on Mick, John locked in the STFU on Edge and he started to tap but Lita came down to the ring and attacked John. Nicole snuck behind Lita and John cornered Lita. But Edge attacked John from behind shoving John into Nicole sending her outside the ring. Then Lita grabbed the WWE Title belt and gave it to Edge. Edge nailed John in the skull with the belt and fell into a cover and then Lita got Mick back into the ring. Edge covered and Mick counted but John kicked out. Edge went up top and dove off but John caught him and threw him onto his shoulder for the FU and the victory.

After the bell, Mick raised gave John the WWE Championship belt and raised his arm in the air. Then John looked around for Nicole and he found her lying on the ground outside the ring. John got out and helped Nicole up. The two walked up the ramp and went to the back.

"Baby, are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Nicole said.

"Did I knock you down that hard?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Well, I guess we've had enough of Edge and Lita."

"But next week, there's gonna be a triple threat match for the number one contender spot for the WWE Championship. I sure hate it to be Triple H because the guy will do anything to become the WWE Champion."

"Hey, I don't care if it's Triple H, the Big Show, or Rob Van Dam. You know I'll fight anyone at anytime. And you know Wrestlemania is a month away so I'll be ready."

"Yeah, you're right. You were right and you'll always be right."

"Damn straight. So are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm very excited about tomorrow. This is actually my first Valentine's Day with you and you know what? Spending the day at the Atlantis Resort is gonna be so much fun."

"Oh, yeah. I'll give you a lot of fun."

"And I'm looking forward to it."

John and Nicole kissed each other.


	63. Valentine's Day at the Atlantis

**Chapter 63: Valentine's Day at the Atlantis**

The next day was Valentine's Day and John and Nicole were spending it at the Atlantis Resort in the Bahamas.

John and Nicole had just arrived at the Royal Towers and went inside their hotel room.

"Wow, this is amazing," Nicole said.

"It is. That's why I picked it," John said.

The room had a full balcony with a water view, a separate parlor with a couch, two plush armchairs, two side chairs, six-seat dinette, television, service-bar and guest half-bathroom, a master bedroom with a king-size bed, plush armchair, armoire, television, huge walk-in closet, desk and two chairs, and a master bathroom with a vanity table and chair, twin sink basins, enclosed toilet area, separate shower and whirlpool tub.

John and Nicole went to the master bedroom and set their bags on the bed. Nicole noticed a dozen of red roses sitting on the desk with a card.

"Aw, John. Are those for me?" Nicole said.

"Yes, they are," John said. "I made arrangements to have them delivered before we got here."

Nicole walked over to the desk, picked up the card, opened it, and read it.

"_From my love, to your love. John."_

"Thanks, sweetie," Nicole said.

"You're welcome," John said.

John and Nicole kissed each other passionately with all of their heart. Nicole turned around to look out the window and John wrapped his arms around her.

"So what do you want to do now?" John said.

"Mmm, I feel like taking a dive at the pool," Nicole said. "What about you?"

"Hey, it's nice and warm outside, so I say hell yeah."

"Alright then."

John and Nicole changed into their swim trunks and bikini and went outside the hotel. The two went on the challenger slides and even played around the Mayan Temple Pool. After a while, John and Nicole walked around the Atlantis Beach.

"I gotta tell you," Nicole said. "I never thought I would become the Women's Champion. That definitely was a big moment in my life."

"Hey, it was definitely was a big moment for you," John said.

"In fact, that was the happiest moment of my life yet. Well, even though I was so busy during my childhood, I had a good one with so many happy times. But when I was in that ring and won the Women's Championship, it felt like I was flying free and everyone knew I could do it and I hope that all of their hopes and dreams were centered on me. I felt lucky. I felt really lucky."

"I know why they all love you so much now."

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Because I love you too. I mean it. You're the best friend I ever have. I could tell you about anything and you always understood. I remembered when first talked to you that night when you were in Birmingham, Alabama, I don't wanna be that dumb like Randy is. I don't wanna loose you."

"I don't wanna loose you either."

"When I was nineteen years old and my parents split up, not a day has gone by when I remember the feeling I had that day I knew my mother wasn't coming back."

"John……"

"Until I met you and I don't feel that way anymore. I love you and I mean it."

"I love you too."

John and Nicole then kissed each other passionately.

Later, John and Nicole arrived at the Royal Towers hotel restaurant called Fathoms. The two were seated and the waiter came over and John ordered champagne.

"So, are you excited about No Way Out on Sunday?" John asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm very excited," Nicole said. "I can't wait for me and my girls to embarrass Randy in front of everyone in Baltimore, Maryland. And of course, Sharmell and Melina, who think they can beat both me and Delancey in the Divas' tag team match."

"Yeah. But what if your plan doesn't work at No Way Out?"

"Then it's not over by a long shot. You see, I'm still getting my revenge for what Randy did to me and I'm not gonna sit back and let him terrorize some more to other people. The fact is, I will not back down and I will not quit. You can believe that."

"Oh, I'll believe it alright. Randy's gonna get what he deserves: a good ass-kicking from Rey Mysterio. He sure was livid last week and I've never seen him like that before."

"Hey, it's been three months now and Rey along with all of us are still feeling the pain of Eddie's death. But the way Randy used Eddie's name to piss Rey off, it really did set Rey off to kick his ass."

"I wonder how Rey is doing."

"I think he's doing all right. Rochelle's not with him because she's spending Valentine's Day with Dave in Washington D.C. She really missed him and she was so desperate. But you should've seen the look on her face when Kristal gave Rochelle the plane ticket that Dave sent. She was so happy."

"I'll bet she was. What do you think Randy's doing over there on Smackdown?"

"I don't know. I think he still has a concussion and is probably thinking twice about what he thinks he can do at No Way Out on Sunday. I'll be watching him."

Then the waiter came with champagne and two glasses and John and Nicole ordered their food. The waiter came with champagne and poured it in the two glasses. The waiter then left.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nicole Mitchell," John said holding his glass.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, John Cena," Nicole said holding her glass.

The two tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"I also have something for you," John said pulling out a small jewelry box and giving it to Nicole.

Nicole opened the box and inside was a ring with 10 karat diamonds around the birthstone emerald. Nicole was in amazement because John knew her birthday was in May.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "John, this is beautiful. This is really beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," John said.

Nicole took the ring out of the jewelry box and put it on her finger. Nicole looked at the ring and smiled. Then she looked at John and smiled.

"You are such a sweetheart," Nicole said.

"Hey, there's nothing I love more than to see that smile on your face," John said stroking Nicole's chin.

John then went over to Nicole and kissed her.

After John and Nicole ate their dinner, they went to a nightclub at the hotel called Dragons Nightclub. When they arrived there, there were a lot of couples drinking, dancing, and having a great time. As John and Nicole walked through the club, "Hung Up" by Madonna started playing.

"Oooh. I love this song," Nicole said moving to the music. "You know I love Madonna."

"You wanna dance?" John asked.

"Sure."

Then John and Nicole went to the dance floor.

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait_

_No time to hesitate_

_Those who run seem to have all the fun_

_I'm caught up_

_I don't know what to do_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_I don't know what to do_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Ring ring ring goes the telephone_

_The lights are on but there's no-one home_

_Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two_

_And I'm done_

_I'm hanging up on you_

_I can't keep on waiting for you_

_I know that you're still hesitating_

_Don't cry for me_

'_Cause I'll find my way_

_You'll wake up one day_

_But it'll be too late_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

After that song, "Stickwitu" by the Pussycat Dolls started playing. John and Nicole immediately slow danced to it.

_I don't wanna go another day,_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_Seems like everybody's breaking up_

_Throwing their love away_

_But I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say (Hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_See the way we ride in our private lives,_

_Ain't nobody getting in between._

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)_

_And I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

_And now_

_Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)_

_And now_

_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me._

_I got you_

_We'll be making love endlessly_

_I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)_

_Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)_

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's all that counts_

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's why I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

When John and Nicole got back to their room, Nicole was surprised as she walked into the room. There was a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom.

"John, what's going on?" Nicole asked.

"Why don't you go to the bedroom and find out," John said.

As John and Nicole followed the trail of rose petals, Nicole opened the double doors and went inside the bedroom. The room had rose petals that were all scattered across the room and on the bed. There were also candles on the desk and top of the TV and there were strawberries with chocolate over on the nightstand. Nicole also noticed a pink Brazilian stretch lace halter-style cami and matching boy shorts from Frederick's of Hollywood for her and red satin boxers for John.

"Wow, John," Nicole said. "You really went all out for Valentine's Day, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," John said. "Shall we put those on?"

"Oh, yeah."

Nicole took the cami and boy shorts and went to the bathroom to change into them. After Nicole did that, she grabbed her light pink strapless knit dress, and then left the bathroom to notice that John was already in the red satin boxers lying on the bed. Nicole walked over to her suitcase, put her dress on top of it, walked over to the bed, and climbed on top of John. The two began to kiss and John wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist. They pulled away and John grabbed something from the nightstand. It was a bottle of Jasmine & Vanilla Sensual Massage Oil from Bath and Body Works.

"Wow. Massage oil," Nicole said. "You really are something, John."

"Thank you," John said.

Nicole then laid on her stomach on the bed and John opened the bottle and poured some oil in his hand. He set the bottle down on the nightstand and started massaging Nicole on her back. John went under her cami to massage more on Nicole's back. John grabbed a strawberry and fed it to Nicole. John kept massaging Nicole's back with the oil and Nicole was really enjoying it. John even massaged her legs sending chills up Nicole's body.

"Okay, I'm done," John said, "and by the way, you smell good."

"Thank you," Nicole said. "I kinda like this massage oil. How about I do you? And this time, lay on your back."

"Oh, yeah."

John laid on his back on the bed and Nicole opened the bottle and poured some oil in her hand. She set the bottle down on the nightstand and started massaging John on his chest. She went down to his abs and gave a seductive smile to John. Nicole grabbed a strawberry and fed it to John. Nicole grabbed another one and this time, she put in her mouth. Nicole leaned down and she and John ate the strawberry together. Then they kissed passionately. John then switched positions with Nicole and they kissed again. Then they took off their clothes and began to make love.


	64. No Way Out: Rising and Falling Angels

**Chapter 64: No Way Out: Rising and Falling Angels**

Five days later...

No Way Out was in Baltimore, Maryland and Nicole was in the Women's Locker Room writing an entry in her diary.

_"February 19th. Dear Diary, a lot has happened recently and one of them is dealing with Randy Orton. Why the hell is he still in the WWE? Somehow, I have a bad feeling of what he's gonna do tonight and I don't wanna believe that. But on the lighter side, I have an album coming out Tuesday and I'm gonna be pretty busy this week. Either way, it's gonna be a struggle for both a wrestling career and a music career, but I'm enjoying my life right now and I'm keeping my head up."_

After Nicole finished writing in her diary, her cell phone rang. Nicole took it out of her bag and saw that John was calling her. He was in Poughkeepsie, New York for a houseshow. Nicole answered the call.

"Hi, John," Nicole said.

"Hey, baby," John said. He was at the arena in Poughkeepsie, New York for a houseshow. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I can't stand to be away from you, but I gotta do what I gotta do tonight."

"I hear you. I'm just calling to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing good. Rey, Delancey, and Rochelle are looking after me and I am so ready for tonight."

"I heard that. Has Randy bothered you yet?"

"No. I haven't seen him since me and Delancey and Rochelle got here. Besides, he can't touch us anyway or he'll be suspended."

"It's a good thing Teddy Long is taking care of you girls."

"Yeah and I thank him for that."

"Well, I'll let you go. Good luck and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

Nicole made a kissing sound and ended the call.

Then, No Way Out was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Interpromotional Divas' tag-team match between Nicole and Delancey versus Melina and Sharmell. MNM's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following is an Interpromotional Divas' tag-team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimmel announced. "Introducing first, representing Smackdown, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp with photographers taking pictures of her. She walked down the ramp and did her infamous ring entrance. She then stood waiting for Sharmell to come out. Sharmell's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner representing Smackdown, Sharmell," Tony announced.

Sharmell walked down the ramp waving to the fans. She got inside the ring and stood next to Melina waiting for Nicole and Delancey to come out. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

"And their opponents, being accompanied by Rochelle Kennedy, representing RAW, the team of Delancey Scott and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Tony announced.

Nicole was wearing a black triangular tank top with a slit in the middle, black shorts, long black leg warmers, and her hair was curled. Delancey was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with a white cross, black shorts, black skirted leg warmers, and black hand warmers. Rochelle was wearing an Eddie Guerrero "I'm Your Papi" t-shirt custom made into a tube top that Nicole did, black shorts, black boots, and her hair was a ponytail. The three girls walked down the ramp and Delancey jumped into the ring first. Rochelle got up the steps and went into the ring next and Nicole used Melina's ring entrance to get in the ring. Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Nicole did the same thing raising her title belt in the air. Then they got back down and Nicole, Rochelle, and Sharmell left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Melina kicked things off and Sharmell slapped Delancey from behind and Melina took advantage by kicking Delancey in the gut and nailing a snapmare. Melina kept kicking at Delancey's gut and covered for two and then tagged in Sharmell. Sharmell kicked Delancey in the mid section and then kicked her in the ribs. Sharmell threw Delancey around by the hair and then stood right on her face. Sharmell then slammed Delancey's face into the canvas. Melina put her boot up and Sharmell slammed Delancey's head into it. Melina tagged in and then Sharmell sat on the top rope and choked at Delancey. Melina charged at Delancey but she moved and Melina went head first into Sharmell's crotch.

Nicole and Rochelle were laughing on the outside and Nicole tagged in and nailed Melina with a clothesline and then hit the Cenasphere on Sharmell. Nicole nailed right hands on Melina and then chopped her in the corner hard. Nicole hit the whirlybird headscissors and then nailed the X Factor but Sharmell broke the count. Delancey went over and speared Sharmell to the outside of the ring. Melina went for a reverse tornado DDT on Nicole but Nicole reversed and did a reverse whirlybird headscissors on Melina. Nicole then scored with the FU and covered for the win.

"Here are your winners, RAW's Delancey Scott and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Tony announced.

Delancey and Rochelle got in the ring and the referee raised Nicole and Delancey's arm in the air along with Rochelle. The three girls hugged each other and they left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back.

"Alright, great job, girls," Rochelle said.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

"Well, that's one problem down and one to go," Nicole said.

"Yep. We got to stop Randy Orton from taking Rey's Wrestlemania title shot and we shouldn't do anything stupid."

"Exactly," Rochelle said. "Randy is sneaky and he might try something just so we can get caught."

"Alright. Let's just focus, get it done, and it'll all be over," Nicole said.

"Okay," Delancey said.

A little later, Nicole and Delancey were in the Women's Locker Room with Rochelle changing outfits. They were wearing Eddie Guerrero "I'm Your Papi" t-shirts made into a short sleeve shirt and tank top. Nicole was also wearing a denim miniskirt and black boots and Delancey was also wearing a red plaid miniskirt, black platform buckle boots, and black arm warmers. As the girls got into their outfits, they were watching some of No Way Out on the TV.

"And now, let me introduce tonight's special guest, the former World Heavyweight Champion, Batista," Tony Chimmel announced.

"What? No way!" Rochelle said.

"Dave's here?" Delancey said.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe it," Nicole said.

Dave came out from the curtain and made his way to the ring looking in great spirits after his triceps surgery. The crowd went nuts for Dave and then chanted "Batista, Batista!" Dave got in the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"It's the thrill of my life every time I walk out of that curtain," Dave said onto the microphone. "I'm gonna make this real short and sweet so we can get on with the show, but I'm here for three reasons. First reason, I want to see Kurt Angle against the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship. Second reason, I miss the Smackdown fans and the crowd and you have no idea how hard it is to sit my ass on the couch watching Smackdown and it's torture." The fans chanted "Batista!" "And reason number three…...my torn tricep, it ain't torn anymore. And sooner rather than later, I will be back. It doesn't matter who is World Champion, Kurt Angle or the Undertaker, I'd love to face either of them for the World Heavyweight Title. They need to know one thing, I will be back and I will reclaim my World Heavyweight Title."

Dave then left the ring and went to hug everybody on the announcers' side.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe he's here," Rochelle said. "He didn't tell me that he was coming here."

"Well, surprise, surprise," Delancey said.

"Hey, let's go say hi to him," Nicole said.

"Good idea," Rochelle said.

The girls left the Women's Locker Room and walked down the hallway to the entrance to the arena. As they saw Dave walking out of the curtain, Rochelle walked over to Dave and hugged him.

"Hey, Dave!" Rochelle said.

"Hey, baby," Dave said. "Surprised to see me?"

"Very surprised. How come you didn't tell you was coming here?"

"Hey, I wanted to surprise you again just like I did for Valentine's Day, remember?"

"Yeah. You definitely lifted my spirits when you sent me that plane ticket last week."

"Hello, ladies."

"Hey, Dave," Nicole said.

"We missed you, big guy," Delancey said.

"I missed you too," Dave said. "I gotta say, what you ladies are doing is awesome. I mean, Randy is a complete jerk and him saying those things about Eddie...I just wanna beat the hell out of him."

"Everybody does," Nicole said. "That's why me, Delancey, and Rochelle are in this together so Randy wouldn't take Rey Mysterio's title spot at Wrestlemania."

"Well, I sure hope Rey wins because he needs this, but you know I will be coming back for the World Heavyweight Title."

"Don't worry," Delancey said. "We ain't got nothing against you."

"Well, I gotta do some stuff real quick, so I'll see you later."

"Oh, you'll be seeing me alright," Rochelle said.

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks, Dave," Nicole said.

Then it was time for the number one contender match for the Rey Mysterio's Wrestlemania title opportunity between Rey and Randy Orton.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and stood waiting for Rey to come out. Rey's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" following him. The four walked down the ramp and they got inside the ring. "Eddie's Angels" posed along with Rey as he went on one of the turnbuckles, raised his arms in the air, took off his shirt, and threw it to the crowd. "Eddie's Angels" left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The Angels surrounded the ring and as the fans chanted "Eddie, Eddie," Randy and Rey locked up and Randy backed Rey to the corner and broke clean. Randy went with a go behind takedown into a front face lock but Rey got his feet in the ropes and then Randy slapped Rey on the back of the head and Randy laughed. They locked it up again and Rey kicked the mid section and took Randy down with a side headlock. Randy sent Rey to the ropes and Rey came back with a bulldog and then cover for two.

Rey hit some mounted right hands in the corner and then chopped away at Randy. Rey went for a springboard crossbody but Randy ducked and grinned. Randy choked Rey in the corner with his knee and then hammered at the back of Rey. The fans chanted "Randy sucks!" as he took Rey down again. Randy slapped Rey around in the corner and then sent him hard into the opposite corner and covered for two. The fans chanted "Eddie, Eddie!" as Randy mocked him. Rey came back with a kick to the head and then a tilt-a-whirl headscissors sending Randy through the middle rope to the outside. Rey went for a running senton but Randy caught him on the outside and then swung him into the ring post like a baseball bat!

Randy went right after the arm of Rey on the outside and then tossed him back into the ring. Randy started talking trash to Delancey and he went back inside the ring. Randy locked in an arm bar. Rey fought out and hit a kick to the face but Randy stopped him and got Rey on his shoulders and hit a sick neckbreaker and Rey was bent in half. Randy covered but Rey kicked out. Randy went back to the arm bar but Rey started to fight out with kicks to the hamstring. Rey nailed a hurricanrana and both men are down. Randy knocked Rey down and stomped on the back of the head of Rey and sent him to the outside. Randy stomped on Rey's arm on the ring steps and then slammed it right into the steel.

Randy sent Rey back inside and again was talking trash to Delancey and Rochelle at ringside. Randy went back inside the ring and covered for two. Randy wrapped Rey's arm around the bottom rope and yanked away at it. Rey's arm is hurt bad as Randy gloated to the crowd. Randy got Rey on his shoulders but Rey countered into an arm drag sending Randy to the outside. Nicole taunted Randy and then slapped him hard on his face. Randy was about to hit Nicole and Nicole forced him but Randy didn't bother and Randy got back inside before Rey hit a flying forearm. Rey hit a drop toe hold sending Randy face first into the second turnbuckle. Rey went up top for a moonsault but Randy hit some shots to the back and got Rey on his shoulders and went to the second rope but Rey blocked and hit a sunset flip into a powerbomb from the middle rope for a near fall! Rey nailed a spinning heel kick and then danced around in tribute to Eddie Guerrero. Rey hit some right hands and then a low dropkick to the knee.

Rey hit a springboard seated senton and then a rolling neck snap for a two count. Randy picked Rey up but Randy reversed and went for a springboard moonsault but Randy caught him and then Rey countered taking Randy down with an inverted DDT for two. Randy came back with a thumb to the eye and then Rey kicked Randy in the ribs and then the face in the corner. Rey went up top and dived off but Randy hit a dropkick in mid air on Rey. Randy is bleeding above his eye as he stalks Rey for the RKO. Randy went for it but Rey hit a dropkick to the face, Rey then went for the 619 but Randy ducked and rolled up Rey and grabbed the ropes for the three count!

After the bell, Randy left the ring quickly and "Eddie's Angels" went into the ring to check on Rey. All four were shocked and they couldn't believe it as Randy made his way to the back looking very pleased with himself. Randy grabbed the microphone in the aisle and said,

"Guess what? I am going to the main event of WrestleMania! Where are you going?"

Rey and the Angels looked broken up and Rey looked like he wanted to cry. Randy walked to the back as the Angels tried to console Rey and all four left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back. Rey was looking dejected and frustrated with himself and Chavo and Vickie Guerrero came forward.

"I'm sorry, man," Rey said. "I let you down."

Vickie was crying and Chavo said,

"Pick your chin up."

"I'm sorry," Rey said as hugged Vickie.

"You didn't let anyone down," Chavo said. "You tried your hardest out there. Thank you, Rey."

Rey shook Chavo's hand and turned to the Angels.

"I'm sorry, ladies," Rey said.

"Rey, don't apologize," Nicole said.

"Yeah, Rey," Rochelle said. "It's true. You tried your hardest out there and you didn't let anyone down."

Rey hugged Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle and he walks away.

"I'm sorry, Vickie," Nicole said. "We tried to stop Randy but he got us."

"It's okay, Nicole," Vickie said. "You did everything you could."

"Actually, I'm not done yet. I'm not giving up that easily."

"Wait a minute," Chavo said. "Nicole, you're not thinking about going to Teddy Long's office and asking for a rematch, are you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"But Nicole, what if Teddy Long doesn't budge?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think there's anything else," Delancey said.

"There has to be," Nicole said. "I mean, if Teddy Long can't give Rey a rematch, then maybe Teddy can put Rey in a...Wait a minute. That's it. That's it!"

"What's it?" Chavo asked.

"I think I found a solution for Rey and to stop Randy Orton in his tracks. Delancey and Rochelle, come with me. You gotta help with me with this. Vickie and Chavo, you'll thank me for this."

Vickie and Chavo nodded their heads as "Eddie's Angels" walked away to Teddy Long's office. Nicole wasn't done messing with Randy. She was gonna get her revenge and make Randy feel miserable and stupid.


	65. Number One Contenders Ball

**Chapter 65: Number One Contenders Ball**

The next day, RAW was in Trenton, New Jersey and there was gonna be a triple threat match for the number one contender spot for the WWE Championship and a Diva Battle Royal for the number one contender spot for the Women's Championship.

John and Shelton were meeting Nicole and Delancey at the airport and when they spotted them, Nicole and Delancey ran over to John and Shelton and hugged them.

"Hey," John and Shelton said.

"Hey," Nicole and Delancey said.

"We missed you," Shelton said.

"We missed you too," Delancey said as she and Nicole grabbed their bags.

"How was the show last night?" Nicole asked.

"It was good," John said. "Same 'ol, same 'ol."

"Yeah, it was," Shelton said. "You girls did a good job in your match last night."

"Yeah, we kicked total butt last night, didn't we, Nicole?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, Sharmell and Melina didn't have nothing on us," Nicole said.

"But what are you gonna do about Randy?" John said. "Apparently, he had to be a jackass to cheat his way into Wrestlemania for the World Heavyweight Title."

"Oh, don't worry," Nicole said. "I got something for his ass and he won't even see it coming."

"In fact, this is a surprise for Rey and it's only gonna give him a new lease on life," Delancey said.

"What's the surprise?" Shelton said.

"Actually, we can't tell you," Delancey said.

"You're gonna have to see what it is tomorrow," Nicole said, "which is the day my album comes out."

"Oh, yeah," John said.

A few minutes later, everyone arrived at the arena and Nicole and Delancey were walking down the hallway to the catering room. When they got there, they saw Trish sitting at the table listening to a CD. Nicole tapped Trish on her shoulder, Trish turned her head, and took her earphones off.

"Hey, girls," Trish said getting up.

"Hey, Trish," Nicole and Delancey said.

"Did you girls get here?"

"Yeah, we did," Delancey said.

"I just wanna say that you girls did a great job last night. I mean, Melina and Sharmell never should've defended Randy Orton in the first place and challenged you girls to a tag team match."

"Yeah and they thought could beat us to get rid of us," Nicole said. "What a joke those two are."

"Yeah. Have you spoken to Rey lately? He sure was pretty down last night."

"No, we haven't," Delancey said.

"I gotta tell you, I felt sorry for him since he lost his match to Randy Orton."

"Oh, you'll no longer feel sorry for Rey because me and the Angels aren't done with Randy yet," Nicole said.

"We got a surprise for him and in fact, this is something Rey doesn't even know about," Delancey said.

"Yeah, we need to get his hopes up and hopefully, Randy will crash and burn and he'll start from scratch."

"Oooh, I can't wait to see what the surprise is," Trish said. "By the way, speaking of tomorrow, I know that your album is coming out tomorrow and it just so happens that I got an advanced copy of it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I was just listening to it and I gotta say, it's awesome, especially track number seven with Delancey called 'Damage.'"

"Hey, we did a good job on that song, didn't we, D?"

"Yeah, we sure did," Delancey said.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well, there's gonna be a Diva Battle Royal for the number one contender spot for the Women's Championship," Trish said.

"Whoa, isn't that something coming on," Delancey said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"So, Nicole, is there anyone in particular you want to defend the title against?" Trish said.

"Well, it's either gonna be you or Ashley, who I haven't faced for the Women's Championship. She's got spunk and I would rather lose the title to her and give her a chance because I think she's got a chance."

"I can't argue with that."

"Me either," Delancey said.

Then, RAW was on and the first match was the Diva Battle Royal for the number one contender spot for the Women's Championship between Delancey, Trish, Ashley, Maria, Mickie James, Candice Michelle, Victoria, and Torrie Wilson.

As Lillian Garcia introduced the Divas, they all came out from the curtain and were ready for the match. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a blue triangular midriff top, a red plaid miniskirt, blue platform Converse sneakers, and her hair was straight. Nicole stood at the top of the ramp from the ring to watch the match as the referee called for the bell.

The match went on for a few minutes until it came down to Candice, Mickie James, Ashley, Maria, and Delancey. Mickie James pulled Maria off of Candice and eliminated her by throwing her through the ropes to the floor. Candice and Delancey and Ashley and Mickie brawled back and forth until Mickie trapped Ashley in a head scissors and attempted to drop her over the ropes. Delancey ran over and dumped both Ashley and Mickie over the ropes before Candice dropkicked Delancey through the ropes to win the match.

After the bell, Candice celebrated in the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Alright, woo!" Candice said. "Check it out, Nicole. You wanna why I'm too hot for RAW? It's not because of my Super Bowl commercials, it's not because of my appearance on the Tonight Show, and it's not because I'm gonna be on the cover of Playboy magazine. But it's because when I beat you, I'm gonna be the new WWE Women's Champion."

Nicole smiled as if she was saying, "Yeah, right." She was about to leave when Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. Lita noticed Nicole standing at the top of the ramp and the two Divas got face-to-face and Nicole smiled holding the Women's Championship in Lita's face. Then she walked to the back where she noticed EMTs running to the arena. Nicole figured that one of the Divas got hurt during the battle royal. Nicole was about to go back out until...

"Nicole," Trish said running to Nicole. "What's going on? Did somebody get hurt?"

"Maybe," Nicole said. "I sure hope it's not either Ashley or Delancey because if facing Candice Michelle for the Women's Championship wasn't bad enough...

"I know."

A few minutes later, the EMTs appeared with someone on the stretcher and it was Ashley. Nicole and Trish walked over to Delancey who standing close by.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said.

"What happened, Delancey?" Trish said.

"Ashley hurt her leg," Delancey said.

"Oh, no, that's bad," Nicole said.

"It's okay, Ashley," Trish said. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Ashley was crying as the other Divas and the EMTs were walking to the outside of the arena to the ambulance. When they reached there, the EMTs opened the doors and Ashley said,

"Nicole, win that match for me. I'm counting on you."

"I'm gonna be praying for you, Ash," Nicole said grabbing Ashley's hand.

Then the EMTs got Ashley inside the ambulance and it drove away. Nicole, Trish, and Delancey gave each other a hug hoping for a speedy recovery for Ashley.

Later, it was time for the triple threat match for the number one contender spot for the WWE Championship between Triple H, the Big Show, and Rob Van Dam. John and Nicole were gonna watch it from the locker room.

Big Show grabbed Triple H and pulled him over the ropes after he finished his entrance. Big Show pressslammed Triple H over his head and then tossed him to the canvas while Rob watched on. Rob then stopped a pinfall attempt by Big Show and Big Show took him to the corner and delivered shot after shot to Rob's midsection.

Big Show irishwhipped Rob to the ropes and dropped him with a sidewalk slam. Big Show then went to the floor and nailed Triple H with a few chops to the chest. Big Show threw Triple H over the barrier and Triple H fell into the front row. Big Show followed him out and sat on him. As Big Show attempted to climb over the barrier, Rob dove off the apron at him but Big Show caught him in mid-air and squashed his spine on the ringside barrier.

Big Show tossed Rob back into the ring and choked Rob on the ropes. Triple H made the save by clubbing Big Show over the back of the head with a forearm shot. Big Show irishwhipped Triple H into Rob who was in the opposite corner. Rob leapfrogged over Triple H and went to attack Big Show. Big Show threw his fist towards the head of Rob but Rob ducked in time to miss it. Rob and Triple H then tried to chop Big Show down to size by kicking his legs out from under him. Both men tried to attack Big Show who dropped to his knees, but Big Show had enough strength to deliver a double-chokeslam on both men! Big Show pulled himself up by using the ropes and put both men down with thunderous clotheslines. Big Show then whipped Triple H to the ropes and planted him with a powerslam and attempted to cover Triple H. Rob stopped the pinfall by kicking Big Show in the head.

Big Show then attempted to attack Rob but was dropped throat first on the top rope. Rob went up top and focused on Triple H. After a flurry of kicks, Rob hit the split-legged moonsault for a near fall. Rob then hit Rolling Thunder on Triple H and went back up top for the 5-star frog splash. As he pinned Triple H, Big Show stopped the count and Rob took Big Show off his feet with a spinning heel kick. Rob went for another 5-star, this time on Big Show but was shoved off the ropes by Triple H.

Triple H then got a chair and nailed Big Show with it across the face while the referee checked on Rob outside the ring. Triple H then hit the pedigree for a near fall only to be stopped by Rob. Rob knocked Triple H out to the floor and hit Big Show with the 5-star. As Rob pinned Big Show, Triple H pulled the referee by the leg, stopping the count.

Triple H entered the ring and hit a distracted Rob Van Dam with the pedigree for the win.

As Triple celebrated in the ring John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. John went face-to-face with Triple H as RAW went off the air. This was bound to be a real fight at Wrestlemania 22.


	66. Smackdown: Angels to the Rescue Again

**Chapter 66: Smackdown: The Angels to the Rescue Again**

Smackdown was in Richmond, Virginia and Nicole along with Delancey and Rochelle was going to be in a six-Diva tag team match against Melina, Sharmell, and Jillian Hall. Also, Rey Mysterio was going to address the public about his loss at No Way Out, but was unaware that a huge surprise to was going to be revealed to him afterwards.

Before Smackdown, Nicole spent the entire afternoon promoting her album, "The Beauty of St. Louis," which finally came out today, by attending a three-hour autograph signing and a couple of radio appearances. This week was a busy week for her because tomorrow, Nicole would be going to New York for another autograph signing and more radio appearances; Thursday in Los Angeles would be the same thing and she along with John were gonna see Stacy Keibler dance in the semifinals of "Dancing with the Stars;" and Friday, Nicole would go back to New York to appear on MTV's "Total Request Live."

Smackdown was on and Randy's entrance theme played. He comes out from the curtain and walked down the aisle and got inside the ring. Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and asked for a microphone.

Randy cleared his throat and said,

"Please, please. Now I'm not the kind of guy to come out here to say 'I told you so.' But I told you so. I'm going to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania. Rey Mysterio is not. All of Rey's hopes, dreams, fantasies over a storybook victory over me were shattered. It didn't matter who was chanting for him or who he dedicated his match to, I had destiny on my side. Shut your mouth!" The fans booed and chanted "Eddie." "Hey, even Eddie's Angels couldn't do anything about it, especially their leader whose album is in stores right now and I actually gonna make one little review, quote, 'It sucks.' Now, I had destiny on my side, a destiny, my destiny, that will be fulfilled at Wrestlemania when I become the World Heavyweight Champion. Now Kurt Angle, you're lucky, man. Because that's what it took, luck, to beat the Undertaker at No Way Out. But all the luck in the world couldn't help you at Wrestlemania when you step in the ring with me. At Wrestlemania, when I become the World Heavyweight Champion, I will take my rightful place at the top of this business. A business that my family built. You see, my grandfather was the greatest wrestler of his generation. My father was the greatest wrestler of his generation. At Wrestlemania, I will prove that I am the greatest wrestler of my generation. Not the Undertaker, not Rey Mysterio, not Kurt Angle, not even the late great Eddie Guerrero. No, no, no. I am without peers. Nobody is better than Randy Orton. Nobody is better than me. You can people can chant all you want. You people can say..."

Then out of nowhere, Chavo Guerrero attacked Randy from behind. He took off his shirt then attacks Randy again with Eddie Guerrero's move, the Three Amigos. Chavo then climbed up the turnbuckle, says, "This is for you, Eddie," and hits the Five-Star Frog Splash. After that, security got their hands on Chavo and they drag him out of the ring. While they are pulling Chavo away, he was yelling,

"You think you're the best family? I'm the best family! The Guerreros are the best family! You forgot! You forgot! You forgot about me!"

As the fans chanted "Eddie" and Randy was still down in the ring, Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing an Eddie Guerrero "I'm Your Papi" t-shirt custom made into a short sleeve shirt, a denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair was straight.

"Hey, everyone," Nicole said onto the microphone, "look at what happened just a minute ago. Randy Orton, 'The Legend Killer,' just got his ass beaten on by Chavo Guerrero. And Randy, that's just the beginning because I happen to have a huge surprise just for you. In fact, this is something Rey Mysterio doesn't know even know about, and Randy, there is this saying, 'The shock will kill you.' This still happens to be my revenge for abducting me back in November, and Randy, when Teddy Long makes this announcement after Rey Mysterio addresses the public, maybe this announcement will teach you never to put your hands on me again and to stop being so jealous of me because John Cena...can satisfy me more than your sorry ass can. Oh, one more thing, since you think my album sucks, and I know you haven't bought it, why don't you download track number 13 entitled, 'Sorry Excuse for a Man' because that is exactly what you are."

Nicole smiled and blew the kiss of death as she went into the back.

Nicole was still smiling as she was walking down the hallway because she knew when the surprise to Rey was going to drive Randy insane. When Nicole reached the Women's Locker Room, she got inside where Delancey and Rochelle was.

"Well, ladies," Nicole said, "phase one is complete. Now in a little while, phase two."

"I still can't believe Chavo showed up," Delancey said, "but it wasn't a bad thing though. Randy deserved to get his ass kicked."

"Well, like Nicole said," Rochelle said, "Randy getting his butt kicked is just the beginning of the worst night of his life yet because when Teddy Long makes this announcement tonight, Randy will go crazy."

"You can believe that," Nicole said as the girls laughed.

A little later, it was time for Rey Mysterio to address the public about his loss at No Way Out. Rey's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" following him. Delancey was wearing an Eddie Guerrero "I'm Your Papi" t-shirt custom made into a tube top, red plaid miniskirt, black fishnet stockings, and black combat boots. Rochelle was wearing the same t-shirt custom made into a tube mini dress and black boots. The four walked down the aisle and they got inside the ring. "Eddie's Angels" stood in a row while Rey asked for a microphone and said,

"It makes me feel very happy that Eddie Guerrero will be inducted into the Hall Of Fame. You know, I dedicated my performance at the Royal Rumble to the memory of my good friend and my brother Eddie Guerrero. I know very well that that night, Eddie was smiling down on me when I eliminated Randy Orton and won my chance to main event for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania. But, Randy Orton has gotten in my head. He got me so upset that I put my Wrestlemania title opportunity on the line and lost it. It's no one's fault but my own. I let everyone down. I just want to say to everyone I let down, I apologize. I apologize to my family, to Vickie Guerrero, to Chavo Guerrero, to all the fans, and most importantly to Eddie Guerrero."

Rey sat the microphone down on the mat and was about the leave the ring until Theodore Long's entrance theme played. Theodore came out from the curtain and walked down the aisle into the ring. He shook Rey's hand and said,

"Well, Rey, I want you to know something right now. I, myself, and everyone else around here, we feel your pain, dawg. You can believe that. You see, what happened to you Sunday was wrong. I'll tell you what, wait a minute. I want everybody to take a look because I want to show everybody just how wrong it was. Take a look at the footage." Then the Titantron showed the footage of Randy grabbing the ropes to win the match at No Way Out. "Well, Rey, I want you to know this. I reviewed the tape and as far as me reversing the decision, my hands are tied. Now the referee's decision is final. So, therefore at Wrestlemania, so Randy Orton will be in the main event. Now I can't change that, Rey, but I'll tell you what can do. Now I can't take Orton out of the match, but I damn sure can add to the match. So, at Wrestlemania, it will be Randy Orton versus the World Champion...versus Rey Mysterio!" Rey got so excited jumping up and down. "And Rey, one other thing, player. That match will be a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Title!"

Rey is all excited and hugs Teddy and "Eddie's Angels." Teddy leaves the ring as Rey climbs up on the turnbuckles to celebrate and he and "Eddie's Angels" leave the ring and walked to the back.

"I can't believe this," Rey said. "I really can't believe this. I'm still gonna be in the main event at Wrestlemania. Man, I feel really good now."

"Well, to tell you the truth, this was all Nicole's idea," Rochelle said.

"Wait a minute. Nicole? You went to Teddy Long's office and convinced him to put me in the triple threat match at Wrestlemania?"

"Well, it took a while back at No Way Out and I guess it worked tonight," Nicole said.

"We had to remind Teddy Long of all the things Randy has done and you know he's been starting crap all year," Delancey said.

"So after that, Teddy Long thought it over and said that he was gonna review the tape and let us know today," Rochelle said.

"Of course, that was the surprise for you and we couldn't tell you because we didn't want to get your hopes up too quickly."

"So, surprise, Rey," Nicole said.

"Thank you, ladies. Thank you," Rey said. "And thank you, Nicole. I can see that John Cena loves you so much."

"Well, there's this saying 'The best things in life are free,'" Nicole said, "and one of them happens to be John Cena. He's given me everything I wanted and he taught me everything he knows."

"Hey, John's a great guy and you're a lucky girl."

"Thank you, Rey."

A little later, it was time for the six-Diva tag team match between "Eddie's Angels" against Melina, Sharmell, and Jillian Hall.

Jillian's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Melina and Sharmell following them.

"The following is a six-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimmel announced. "Making their way down to the ring, the team of Melina, Sharmell, and Jillian Hall."

The three girls walked down the aisle and got inside the ring. The three posed to make themselves look good and they stood next to each other waiting for "Eddie's Angels" to come out. The Angels' entrance theme, "Only Love Can Do It," which was Joy Giovanni's old entrance theme, played and they came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, Rochelle Kennedy, Delancey Scott and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell, Eddie's Angels," Tony announced.

Nicole was wearing a black short-sleeved top with a red heart and "Girlfriend of the Chain Gang Soldier" on the front and "Chain Gang Diva 19" on the back and black shorts. Delancey was wearing a red bikini top, black pants, and black hand warmers. Rochelle was wearing a black corset top with red ribbon on the front and black pants. The Angels walked down the ramp and Delancey jumped into the ring first. Rochelle got up the steps and went into the ring next and Nicole used Melina's ring entrance to get in the ring. The Angels got on the turn buckles and raised their right arms in the air. Then they got back down and stood next to each other making fun at Melina, Sharmell, and Jillian. Nicole, Delancey, Sharmell, and Jillian left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Melina and Rochelle kicked things off with a tie up and Melina slapped Rochelle and then sent her to the apron. Melina yanked the hair but Rochelle sent her into the turnbuckle and then hit a crossbody for two. Delancey tagged in and went to the middle rope with a double sledge but then Melina nailed a clothesline. Melina tagged in Sharmell who stomped at the leg of Delancey and then went to choke her over the ropes but Delancey blocked it and then Jillian nailed Delancey and Sharmell tagged in Jillian.

Jillian hit a suplex and rolled out for two. Delancey went for a tag but Jillian stopped her and locked in a rear naked choke. Delancey elbowed out but Jillian nailed her from behind and then gave her a body slam and then the flipping slingshot leg drop. Delancey tagged in Rochelle who hit a clothesline, and then another and then some right hands.

Rochelle hit a flying forearm and then some kicks to the chest and a spinning heel kick for two when Sharmell made the save. Rochelle sent Sharmell out but then Jillian nailed her with a clothesline but then ate an elbow in the corner and Rochelle hit the spinning headscissors. Rochelle tagged in Nicole and she hit the NDM for the cover but Melina came in but Rochelle took her down and Nicole pinned Jillian for the win!

"Here are your winners, Eddie's Angels," Tony announced.

The Angels raised their arms in the air with the referee and they hugged each other. They left the ring and walked to the back and quickly made their way to the Women's Locker Room to change into the outfits.

After that, "Eddie's Angels" were walking to the locker room to meet up with Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit, and Bobby Lashley for the six-man tag team when they heard some arguing. They saw Randy Orton arguing with Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long and figured that he was really pissed off.

"I refuse to go out to that ring!" Randy said.

"What is your problem?" Teddy said.

"What is my problem? I got a problem. Chavo Guerrero's around. Chavo comes behind my back, jumps me from behind during my ring time. You make a match between the Undertaker and Kurt Angle for the World Heavyweight Title next week on Smackdown. What are you trying to do to me, man?"

"I'm not trying to do anything to you."

"And to top it all off, you put Rey Mysterio in my main event match at Mania for the World Heavyweight Championship? Are you crazy? Are you kidding me? You are the worst General Manager in history!"

"Hey, now let me tell you something."

"Tell me something. Tell me what I wanna hear."

"Now I've had just about enough of you. Now I'm the worst GM ever, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'll tell you what else the worst GM can ever do. Now if you don't get to stepping and get out there in that six-man tag team match, then I might consider pulling you from your World Title match at Wrestlemania. Now are you feeling that?"

Then "Eddie's Angels" came forward.

"Hey, Randy," Nicole said.

"We knew this would piss you off," Delancey said, "and it's gonna work perfectly when you lose at Wrestlemania."

"We thought we should warn you before your match," Rochelle said, "is that after Teddy Long made that announcement earlier about the triple threat match at Wrestlemania, Nicole spent a really good amount of time 'getting warmed up' by John Cena for our six-Diva tag team match and she thought that you should know."

"Alright. Let me ask you a question," Nicole said. "How does it feels to know that you will never, ever, experience..." Nicole took her t-shirt exposing her black bra in Randy's face, "...this again? It probably feels pretty pathetic. And you wanna know why, Randy? You are pathetic. And as far as I'm concerned, you can go to hell."

Randy stared at Nicole with dark eyes and began to walk away. The girls laughed and Rochelle said,

"Thank you, Mr. Long."

"My pleasure," Teddy said as he kissed Rochelle's hand.

Nicole put her shirt back and the Angels walked away to meet up with Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit, and Bobby Lashley.

Then it was time for the six-man tag-team match between Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit, and Bobby Lashley against John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Finlay, and Randy Orton. Each man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Randy and Rey start it off and Rey lands a couple of kicks to Randy's legs, but Randy fights back by driving a forearm into Rey's back and driving Rey face first into the mat. Randy punches Rey in the face. Randy whips Rey who slides between Randy's legs on one pass. Rey hits the headscissors on Randy sending him rolling out of the ring. Randy rushes back into the ring and Rey hits a drop toe hold into 619 position. Randy moves out of the way quickly and tags in Finlay.

Bobby wants Finlay so Rey tags him in. Finlay hits a knee to Bobby's gut and follows it with a couple of uppercuts. Finlay kicks Bobby in the back of the knee and goes for a two cover. Bobby got up so fast the referee didn't have time to make it to counting position. Finlay gets whipped into a corner, but Finlay pokes Bobby in the eye when he approaches. Bobby hits a back body drop on Finlay and then knocks JBL and Randy from the apron. Bobby then spears Finlay to the mat. Bobby covers Finlay but JBL breaks up the count at two. Chris rushes in and attacks JBL. Randy climbs in the ring and Rey rushes at him and hits him with a forearm to the face.

The match gets crazy as Chris and JBL get back into the ring and Chris is setting JBL up for a sharpshooter. Chris gets it locked in, but JBL gets to the ropes. Bobby tags in and Bobby drives his knee into JBL's gut and follows it up with a belly to belly. Bobby hits a back body drop and then spears JBL. Finlay has to break up the count. JBL pokes Bobby in the eye.

Randy tags in and gets hits with a clothesline. Bobby twists Randy's arm and tags in Rey. Rey comes over the top rope and slams his arms down on Randy's arm. Rey hits a standing drop kick to Randy's face while he's on his knees. Randy hits Rey in the face with a forearm. Randy pulls Rey to the hell's corner by his foot.

Finlay tags in and scoop slams Rey. He locks a rear naked choke on Rey. Rey fights out, but Finlay reapplies it. JBL tags in. JBL hits Rey with a forearm to the back and a boot to the face. JBL headbutts Rey. Rey ducks under his boot and hits head scissors on JBL. Rey runs the ropes and gets hit in the back by Finlay. Rey bounces over the top rope to go after Finlay. Finlay pulls out the ring apron and catches Rey in the crotch with it. Rochelle runs over to Finlay and kicks him in the back. Finlay runs after Rochelle and Finlay hits Rey over the head a couple times. Finlay gets Rey across his shoulders and drops him face first onto the apron. Chris breaks it up and JBL tosses Rey back into the ring. JBL covers for two and JBL hits Rey in the back a couple times with forearms. JBL then gets Rey into a bear hug. Rey fights it out with punches and forearms, but JBL shoulder blocks him to the mat. JBL covers for two and Chris breaks up the count.

When the referee is distracted with Chris, JBL and Finlay swap out without actually tagging, just making the sound. Finlay gets Rey in a rear naked choke, but the referee tells him to leave the ring. The referee starts counting and Finlay lets go. Finlay pulls Rey to their corner and tags JBL.

JBL immediately tags in Randy. Rey is crawling to his corner and Randy is standing over him mocking him. Randy stomps Rey's back and then yells at him and Eddie's Angels. Randy drops a couple of knees onto Rey's chest. Randy covers Rey for two and Randy locks on a headlock. Rey gets to the ropes and Finlay tries to kick Rey off the ropes. Rey gets tossed into a corner and gets his feet up into Randy's face. Randy rushes him again and Rey flips over him. Rey then applies head scissors that send Randy's shoulder first into the ring post.

Randy crawls to his corner as Rey does the same. Chris and JBL tag in. Chris drops JBL to the mat with a forearm and then follows it up with chops. Finlay rushes over but Chris chops him so hard, he hits the mat. Chris whips JBL and hits another forearm. Finlay rushes him again and gets a back body drop for it. Randy then rushes Chris and gets a German suplex for it. JBL gets a German suplex and so does Finlay. Chris climbs and connects his flying headbutt on JBL. Finlay breaks up the three count and Bobby attacks Finlay and their fight goes outside. Rey and Randy are also fighting outside. Chris rushes JBL in a corner, but JBL gets a boot up into his face. Chris tries to lock on the crippler crossface and Finlay kicks Chris in the head to break up the hold. Finlay tries to hit a clothesline, but gets a German suplex instead.

Chris rolls to the outside following JBL. JBL is on his knees with his hand on the top stair and over the back of it. Chris kicked the stair. Chris kicked the top stair again obviously not knowing JBL was injured. Chris rolls JBL back into the ring and Chris hits a German suplex on JBL landing him in 619 position.

Rey tags in and Rey hits 619 on JBL. Rey bounces up to the top rope and falls belly first on JBL. JBL puts his hands up a bit to help catch Rey but Rey covers JBL for the win.

After the bell, Bobby, Chris, and "Eddie's Angels" went into the ring and raised each other's arms in the air. Rey then climbed up the turnbuckle only to carried on Bobby's shoulders. "Eddie's Angels" highfived Bobby and Chris and gave Chris a hug. This was the exactly the beginning for "Eddie's Angels" as the road to Wrestlemania continued.


	67. Facts and Fiction?

**Chapter 67: Facts and Fiction?**

RAW and Smackdown was in Washington, D.C. for a supershow and Nicole was facing Candice Michelle for the Women's Championship.

Nicole was in the locker room looking at the Divas' Lingerie magazine when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked.

"It's Trish," Trish said from outside.

"Come in."

Trish opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey," Trish said as she sat down next to Nicole. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," Nicole said. "In fact, I'm doing great. Last week was a great week for and it's near the end of February and Wrestlemania is a month away."

"Well, I heard that your album debuted at number seventeen on the Billboard Charts. Congratulations."

"Thank you. It's a start for me, and hey, I got more things in store like appearing on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno next week."

"Oh, my god. Didn't Candice appear on the show like two weeks ago?"

"Yes, she did. And she said that she's gonna try to go for the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania. What a joke."

"Please. She's got a match with you tonight and she thinks she can beat you to become the new Women's Champion."

"Hey, Candice is too much and so what if she's on the cover of Playboy magazine. I really don't care."

"Hey, I gotta tell you. What you did on Smackdown last week was really helpful. Not only it gave Rey a new lease on life, it also got your ex-fiancé completely pissed off. I still can't believe you flashed your breasts in his face."

"Hey, I had to do something to make Randy lose his concentration and it worked. Me and the Angels are gonna have so much fun messing with him, I rather sing 'Sorry Excuse for A Man' three hundred times until Randy decides to finally apologize."

"Nicole, please. You're starting to scare me."

Then the girls laughed.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Candice Michelle. John was in the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentleman," John said, "please welcome the woman who was crowned the Women's Champion right here in our nation's capital six months ago, the Princess of Thuganomics herself, Nicole Mitchell!"

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a navy blue midriff top with U.S. Marines emblems in honor of her father, navy blue shorts, and her hair curled a little. Nicole walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans and went into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down, kissed John, and stood next to him waiting for Candice to come out. Then Torrie Wilson's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Nicky's all fine and dandy and everything," Torrie said, "but I want everyone to get on your feet and give it up for the next Playboy cover girl, and the next WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle."

Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with her little magic wand. She and Torrie walked down the aisle and Torrie got into the ring first. Candice went around the ring and got on the apron. She then took off her robe and got into the ring. Nicole handed the belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. The referee then called for the bell.

While Torrie was distracting the referee and John, Candice hit Nicole in the back with the wand and then kicked her in the ribs. Candice choked Nicole with her boot in the corner and then hit some knees to the gut. Candice did the Go Daddy dance and then went for another kick but Nicole blocked and then shoved Candice down and went to work with right hands. Nicole did the matrix move and then hit a dropkick for two.

Nicole hit some forearms and then choked Candice with her boot in the corner. Candice hit a drop toe hold sending Nicole into the bottom rope and then stood on her. Candice slammed Nicole face first into the canvas but Nicole came back with a sunset flip. But Candice sat down on Nicole and grabbed Torrie's hands but the referee spotted them and then Nicole rolled Candice up for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian Garcia announced.

John got into the ring as the referee handed Nicole the Women's Championship belt. Nicole stood up and her arms were raised by the referee and John. Nicole jumped in John's arms and he picked her up as Nicole raised her title belt in the air. John then put her down as Nicole went up on one of the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air. She got back down and hugged John again and they both left the ring. They walked to the back and quickly made their way to the locker room for Nicole to change into her outfit.

After that, John and Nicole came out of the locker room and they were walking back to the arena because John had an exclusive interview with the Coach.

Then the Coach was in the ring and began to speak, but the microphone wasn't working. He then gets a new one and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, allow me to introduce you to the WWE Champion, John Cena!"

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black tank top which had strings at the bottom crossing over in the front and tying in the back and black pants with silver diamond imprints. John was wearing his new "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt. John and Nicole walked hand and hand down the ramp and got into the ring. They both stood next to the Coach.

"Now, Cena," the Coach said, "last week Triple H won the right to face you for the WWE Title at Wrestlemania. Triple H could be your biggest challenger to date. Triple H is a ten-time champion and arguably the greatest wrestler alive today. You don't really think you have a chance, do you? I mean, Triple H taking the title from you is like taking candy from a……"

John then grabbed the microphone and took off Coach's glasses and went to speak. But then Triple H's entrance theme and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand. He walked down the aisle and got inside the ring. He stood next to the Coach and said,

"Go ahead and take your seat. I think I can handle this one." Coach then left the ring. "The champ. Hello, Nicole. How are you? You've been a good girl lately? Now before you answer Coach's question, you need to think about what he just told you. I know that you don't need Coach to tell you how great I am, but please, please, please tell me that you weren't just about to tell the whole world that you can beat me."

John and Nicole laughed and John said,

"You're gonna come at me like that? Look here, it's like this. I've been here for four years and I know that four years ago when I walked my ass through the door, you probably took a look at me and said 'That jackoff won't last two weeks.' Well, I did. Lasted long enough to get me a main event shot at Wrestlemania 22 against the King of Kings, Triple H, for the WWE Championship. I gotta be honest with you, man, I don't have your resume, and like these people with you, apparently, I don't have your respect. But going into Wrestlemania, there is one thing I have that you don't have, I got this."

"Well, excuse me if I'm not afraid of a guy whose one big move is pumping up his Reeboks." Nicole then cracked up. "You know what? You're the champ and I heard Edge and Mick Foley talking out here earlier talking about transitional champions. You know what that is, John? A transitional champion? A transitional champion is a guy who happens to be in the right place at the right time and happens to get lucky enough to win the title. And it's a matter of moments before that title goes back around the waist of the man who truly deserves to wear it. And that, John, is called a transitional champion, and that, my friend, is all that you are. Now don't get me wrong. I don't want anybody to think that I don't think that John is tough and I know Cena is tough. I've seen you take some really bad asskickings and you just keep getting up and getting up and getting up. You never quit. You're just like, uh, Rocky Balboa in the movies. He's got all this passion and pride and heart and desire and dedication. You happen not to be a very good wrestler, but in the movies, Rocky Balboa always finds a way to win. But you know what? But this isn't the movies, John. This is real life, and in real life, you can't beat the bad guy."

"Oh, man. I gotta tell you thank you. You just won me 50 bucks in the 'I know what Triple H is gonna say when he comes down here pool.' Don't get me wrong. It's not like you come out here and say the same thing all the time. It's that I heard that from every single person who stepped into the ring with me. Let me ask you something, homie. What makes you any different from any of them?"

"Here's the thing. I don't even have to answer that question because you already know the answer to that question deep down inside your heart. You know what the hell makes me different from anybody else you faced and the fact is that looking into your eyes, that scares the crap out of you."

"Facts? You want facts? Fact, you're right. I'm not the company's greatest athlete. Fact, you are a ten-time World Champion. Fact, you have beaten almost every top superstar in this business. Hell, you're one of the guys who can walk down to this ring without the title, grab a microphone, tell everybody you're the best alive, and they look at each other and go, 'You know what? He's right.' If you think for one minute that makes me scared or afraid of you, then you have your facts twisted, homie. On that long line of superstars that you decimated on the way to the top, there's one name that's not on the list, John Cena. And that is a fact!"

John and Triple H got nose-to-nose and then,

"Hold up. Wait a second. Cena, Triple H," Vince McMahon said appearing on the titantron. "Listen up. Easy. Now I know you're gonna be facing each other at Wrestlemania for the WWE Title, but what you don't know is that prior to Wrestlemania, you are going to be tag team partners on Saturday Night's Main Event on NBC on March 18th at 8:00. And you will face the three individuals representing Smackdown's main event at WrestleMania. So it will be Triple H and John Cena teaming up against Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton and Kurt Angle. So, I wish you good luck.

John, Nicole, and Triple H couldn't believe it.

"Well, forget Wrestlemania 22," John said giving his title belt to Nicole. "I say right here in D.C.……." John took off his shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and threw them to the crowd, "……we find out that if I want to be the partner of the Game at Saturday Night's Main Event. What do you say, King of Kings? Right here, you and me, right now!"

John dropped the microphone and Triple H took off his jacket. Triple H then left the ring and walked up the aisle with a smile on his face and talking trash to John. Nicole then all of a sudden felt a little dizzy. She dropped down on her knees in the corner and was clutching on her stomach. John noticed this and he walked over to Nicole in the corner. He asked her if she was alright and Nicole shook her head. John got out of the ring, pulled Nicole out, and carried her in his arms. As John and Nicole made their way into the locker room, they went inside, and John sat Nicole on the bench.

"Are you okay?" John said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said trying to breathe. "I think I kinda freaked out after hearing that announcement from Mr. McMahon……I mean, you and Triple H teaming up together for Saturday Night's Main Event?...That's not gonna be good."

"Why do I have to team with that psycho Bozo the Clown? That's bogus."

"If you teaming up with Triple H was bad enough, what about you facing Rey Mysterio, Kurt Angle, and Randy Orton? What the hell?"

"You're thinking about who to go out with to the ring, are you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since Mr. McMahon's got me to team up with Triple H, I'm sure he'll do something with you and Eddie's Angels."

"Yeah."

"Here, lie down and get a little rest."

"Okay."

"Wait. You want me to get Baby for you?"

"Oh, yes."

John walked over to Nicole's black pet duffle bag carrier and he pulled out Baby. John walked back over and sat down on the bench. Nicole laid her head on John's lap and John handed Baby over to Nicole.

Back at the arena, Shelton was facing Chavo Guerrero in the Money in the Bank qualifying match. Delancey wasn't with him and his "momma" at ringside because of the storyline. She would be hanging around with John and Nicole starting next week.

The two locked up and Shelton hit some right hands but Chavo came back with some uppercuts. Then Shelton elevated Chavo high in the air and he crashed down to the canvas. Shelton hit some mounted right hands and then choked Chavo over the top rope. Shelton nailed a snapmare and then locked in a rear naked choke as "momma" looked on with a smile. Chavo came back with a dropkick and then some right hands and then a flying forearm.

Chavo nailed a standing dropkick and then Shelton went for the T-Bone suplex but Chavo blocked. Shelton missed the Stinger Splash and Chavo hit the tilt-a-whirl headscissors. Chavo nailed the Three Amigos but Shelton blocked the third and tossed Chavo to the outside. "Momma" stands up and tells Shelton to get out here and finish him. Momma distracted the referee and Shelton went for a suplex but Chavo reversed into a DDT! Randy Orton then hit the ring and leveled Chavo with an RKO! Shelton then covered Chavo for the win.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said sitting up. "The jerk has gone completely insane."

"Hey, if Randy wants to fight fire with fire, he's gonna get burned."

"Oh, he's gonna get burned alright. Randy thinks the Ortons are the best wrestling family and he really despises the Guerreros? I don't get it."

"He doesn't get jack shit. He's crazy."

"Well, he's friggin' psychopath. That's what he is. Wrestlemania is a month away and he'll try anything to get under Rey's skin. That's for sure."

Later, Smackdown was on and Eddie's Angels were in the Women's Locker Room to watch Randy Orton's match against Super Crazy. Also, the Angels had a bombshell to drop on him about Saturday Night's Main Event.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and stood waiting for Super Crazy to come out. The Mexicools' entrance theme played and Super Crazy came out from the curtain riding on the lawn mower. Super Crazy went around the ring, turned off the lawn mower, got inside the ring. The referee then called for the bell.

Randy and Super Crazy lock up and Randy thumbs Super Crazy's eye and then nails a standing dropkick. Randy throws punches and stomps Super Crazy in a corner. Randy chokes Super Crazy in the ropes and hits a snap mare and drops a knee onto Super Crazy for two. Randy lock on a rear chin lock. Randy hammers away at Super Crazy's chest and covers for another two. Randy again applies the rear chin lock and Super Crazy gets out. Randy drops a leg and covers for two. Again Randy reapplies the hold. Super Crazy fights out with punches and takes Randy's legs out from under him. Super Crazy hits a springboard dropkick to Randy who's on the apron. Super Crazy flies over the top rope and takes down Randy outside.

Back in the ring, Super Crazy covers for two. Super Crazy whips Randy who reverses it. Super Crazy gets pushed into a corner, but is able to get an elbow up into Randy's face. Super Crazy sits up top and swings around in DDT position, but Randy gets hung up chest first on the top rope. Super Crazy lands on his feet outside.

Super Crazy goes for the moonsault, but Randy rolls out of the way. Super Crazy hits a springboard dropkick to Randy in the middle of the ring for a long two. Randy pokes Super Crazy in the eye and climbs. Super Crazy runs up and kicks Randy in the side of the head before he was completely up top. Randy sits up top and Super Crazy throws some punches. Randy pushes Super Crazy to the mat. And Randy jumps down to the floor. Randy hits a hard clothesline and then follows it up with the RKO for three.

After the bell, Randy celebrates his victory until...

"Yoo-hoo! Randy!" A voice said.

Randy turned around to see Eddie's Angels on the titantron.

"Well, congratulations, Randy, on your victory against Super Crazy," Delancey said, "but we had to cut your celebration short because we have an announcement to make about Saturday Night's Main Event."

"Now, you must've heard that you're teaming up with Rey Mysterio and Kurt Angle to face John Cena and Triple H, right?" Rochelle said. "Well, there's just a little small adjustment to that match because there happens to be a special guest referee."

"And that special guest referee is……"

"Me," Nicole said. "Let me ask you a question. Was it really necessary to come on RAW and cost Chavo Guerrero his chance to be in the Money-In-The-Bank Ladder match at Wrestlemania? Do you really hate the Guerreros that much? If you think about using Eddie Guerrero's name again to get under Rey's skin, think about what happened two weeks ago. You don't want to have another concussion, do you?"

"Randy," Delancey said, "if you know what's good for you, let us give you one piece of advice: don't mess with the Guerreros, don't try to screw Rey Mysterio, and don't even mess and screw with Eddie's Angels. We are your own worst enemies."

"And Randy," Rochelle said, "don't try to have anyone attack us from behind because it's gonna cost you……big time."

The bombshell really seemed to piss Randy off, but Eddie's Angels weren't done with him yet with Wrestlemania around the corner.


	68. The Tonight Show with Jay Leno

**Chapter 68: The Tonight Show with Jay Leno**

The night after RAW (March 6, 2006)...

**Jay Leno:** My next guest is currently the World Wrestling Entertainment Women's Champion, the November 2005 Playboy cover girl, and 2006 Babe of the Year. She's also got an album called "The Beauty of St. Louis" which is in stores right now. Please welcome, Nicole Mitchell.

Nicole comes out wearing a white collar midriff dress shirt, black tie, black pants, and her hair in a ponytail with a silver butterfly clip on the right side. She also has the customized Women's Championship belt over her left shoulder. Jay greeted her with a hug and a kiss. As they both sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Jay Leno:** Alright. By the way, I like your navel piercing.

**Nicole:** Thank you.

**Jay Leno:** When did you get that?

**Nicole:** Last June in my hometown of St. Louis, Missouri.

**Jay Leno:** Was your boyfriend John Cena okay with this?

**Nicole:** Oh, he was fine with it. He loves it so much, the only time I take it off is when I shower or take a bath. I happen to love it too, you know.

**Jay Leno:** I see. And speaking of John Cena, we're gonna talk about him in a minute, but first off, how did you become interested in wrestling?

**Nicole:** I started dancing at the age of two and I continued doing that while doing gymnastics and cheerleading. After graduating from the University of Missouri at Columbia, I competed in fitness competitions during the summer and I was crowned Miss Fitness America 2002.

The audience applauded.

**Jay Leno:** Were you a fitness model as well?

**Nicole:** Yes, I was. I've done that for a year and a half before I started training to become a wrestler.

**Jay Leno:** That's great. Now, um, speaking of wrestling, you're currently dating the WWE Champion John Cena.

**Nicole:** Yes, I am.

**Jay Leno:** Now ever since you two got together, there's been a lot of buzz, positive buzz, and now you guys are referred to as the "it couple." I mean, does that freak you out?

**Nicole:** No, it doesn't and I'm glad that people like us as a couple. It just makes me and John feel good and...hey, it just feels good, you know.

**Jay Leno:** How long have you two been dating?

**Nicole:** 11 months. A year is April 3rd, the night after Wrestlemania.

The audience applauded.

**Jay Leno:** That's great. Now, before we talk about Wrestlemania, last month, you released an album called "The Beauty of St. Louis." Is that correct?

**Nicole:** Yes.

**Jay Leno:** And I wanna say congratulations because it debuted at number seventeen on the Billboard Charts.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Nicole:** Thanks to everyone who bought it.

**Jay Leno:** And this was kind of a personal album for you.

**Nicole:** Yes, it was. When I first came into the WWE, I was in this group called Evolution and I was claiming to be the greatest diva and all that and I was also this evil person wearing skin-tight clothing. To be honest, that's not me and I was in Evolution for four months until I left to start over. So now, I'm clean.

**Jay Leno: **And also, this album has a song talking about your breakup with Randy Orton, right?

**Nicole: **Yes. The song is called "Sorry Excuse for A Man" and the song is talking about how Randy went from being nice to being stupid and how he almost ruined my life. And now he's a psychopath, just completely out of his mind.

**Jay Leno:** You probably was thinking, "Why the heck was I engaged to this guy?"

**Nicole:** Yeah.

The audience laughed.

**Jay Leno:** Well, now you got John Cena and the rest is history. Bada-boom.

**Nicole:** Bada-bing, bada-boom.

The audience laughed again.

**Jay Leno:** Yeah. Now we got a clip of your music video called "All I've Been Through," your first single, and it made its world premiere the day before Valentine's Day, right?"

**Nicole:** Right.

**Jay Leno:** Alright, well, let's see.

They showed the clip of the music video and the audience applauded.

**Jay Leno:** Alright, very good. Now, another diva who was on this show about a month ago, Candice Michelle, said that she was gonna try to go for the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania. Is that gonna happen?

**Nicole:** I don't think so because last night, there was a falling out between her and Torrie Wilson during the revealing of the April 2006 issue of Playboy magazine and she's claiming to be the hottest diva to pose for Playboy, which I think is ridiculous. So, no, there's not gonna be a Women's Championship match between at Wrestlemania between me and Candice Michelle.

**Jay Leno:** But will there be a Women's Championship match at all at Wrestlemania?

**Nicole: **If there's anybody who's got the guts to face me, so be it. I'll be waiting.

**Jay Leno:** Alright. Well, congratulations on all of your success.

**Nicole: **Thank you.

**Jay Leno:** And everyone, be sure to watch Saturday Night's Main Event, coming back right here on NBC, on March 18th at 8:00pm where Nicole Mitchell will be the special guest referee for the match between John Cena and Triple H versus Randy Orton, Kurt Angle, and Rey Mysterio.

**Nicole:** That's right.

**Jay Leno:** And be sure to watch Wrestlemania on April 2nd in Chicago, Illinois on pay-per-view. The WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell, everybody.

The audience applauded.


	69. Sparring Death Wishes

**Chapter 69: Sparring Death Wishes**

RAW was in Beaumont, Texas and Nicole was going to defend the Women's Championship against Victoria. This night was also the night of the official Wrestlemania 22 contract signing for the WWE Championship match between John and Triple H.

John arrived at the arena and was looking for Delancey because he wanted to show her what he bought for Nicole. John was walking down the hallway and he spotted Delancey with Shadow on the top of the crate.

"Hey, D," John said.

"Hey, John," Delancey said.

"Hey, Shadow." John was petting the cat's head. "Listen, I was looking for you and, um, I was out and about looking for something for Nicole and I bought it and I wanted to show you."

"Okay, what is it?" John pulled out a small jewelry box from the small bag and gave it to Delancey. Delancey opened the box and looked at what was inside in amazement. It was a classic three-stone princess cut diamond engagement ring prong set in platinum. "No way. Are you going to ask Nicole to marry you?"

"Yep. That's exactly what I'm doing, when I win my WWE Championship match against Triple H at Wrestlemania."

"Oh, my god. John, do you know how happy Nicole is gonna be when you propose to her?"

"Hey, she deserves this. I am completely in love with her and……she made my life better since last year's Wrestlemania when she revealed that she was in love with me."

"Hey, Nicole was depressed before Wrestlemania and you came into her life and that gave her a new lease on life. Nicole has earned a lot in her second year here in the WWE because you got people to believe in her and you believed in her as well."

"Well, it's about taking care of the people that take care of you and that's what I've been doing……for Nicole."

"Yeah."

"Well, I just wanted to show you this and I got some stuff to do. But whatever you do, don't tell Nicole. I want her to be surprised."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Then John walked away.

"Shadow, can you believe that the WWE Champion John Cena is going to ask my best friend, the WWE Women's Champion, to marry him?" Delancey said holding up Shadow. "You have no idea how happy Nicole is gonna be on April 2nd when Wrestlemania comes around."

Delancey jumped off the crate carrying Shadow and was walking down the hallway to the locker room. When she got there, Delancey went inside and saw that Nicole wasn't there. Delancey closed the door and continued to walk down the hallway until she stopped to see Nicole working out. Delancey then walked up to her.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said. "Hey, Shadow. What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you're feeling."

"I'm feeling better now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Delancey. I'm fine. I don't want you to worry about me anymore."

"Okay. So, you're gonna be touring anytime soon?"

"Um, yeah. With Wrestlemania and Backlash happening in April, I'm gonna begin touring in May and it'll end in July."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. I know this will be exciting as my opening act set last year. God, that was a great experience for me."

"Yeah and it'll be a bigger experience when you go on tour."

"Yeah."

Then Torrie Wilson came forward.

"Hello, Nicole. Delancey," Torrie said.

"Hello, Torrie," Nicole said crossing her arms.

"Look, I just want to apologize for the things I've done since I got traded here. I realized that my actions not only caused me to have personal problems in my life, it also got me to break up my friendship with Candice and Victoria. Nicole, you were right. I did let Melina get to me and turn me into a bitch. I want to say I'm sorry and hope that we can put the stuff that happened between us behind us and start over."

Everyone paused for a minute.

"Okay, Torrie," Delancey said. "I accept your apology."

"Yeah, me too," Nicole said extending her hand and Torrie shook it. "But we're not the only ones you need to apologize to you."

"Yeah. I've already spoken to Trish and I know I gotta make an apology to Ashley and Rochelle, who I betrayed the most." Torrie said. "I gotta go."

"Okay, see you," Delancey said as Torrie walked away.

Later, RAW was on and the first match of the night was the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Victoria. Nicole's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Delancey Scott, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a denim spaghetti strap midriff tank top and denim shorts with glittery red trim, denim skirted leg warmers, and her hair was curled a little. Delancey was wearing a black tank top, light denim miniskirt, black boots, and long black arm warmers. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole stood in the middle of the ring raising her title belt in the air. She got one of the turnbuckles and did it again. Nicole got back down and stood next to Delancey waiting for Victoria to come out. Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Candice following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Candice Michelle, from Los Angeles, California, Victoria," Lillian announced.

The two walked down the ramp and Victoria got into the ring. Candice went around the ring and stayed outside. Delancey left the ring as Nicole gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then he called for the bell.

Nicole nailed some forearms and then a Thesz press followed by some right hands. Victoria tripped Nicole into the ropes and then covered for two. Victoria hit some stiff knees to the head and then hit the Spider's Web for a two count. Victoria slammed Nicole to the mat by her hair and covered for another two.

Victoria pulled Nicole onto her back by the hair and then did so again but Nicole flipped over and nailed a kick to the face. Victoria came back and sent Nicole to the outside and then Victoria threw her back in for two. Victoria went for the Spider's Web again but Nicole reversed into a tilt-a-whirl headscissors. Both ladies then charged at each other looking for a clothesline and both crashed to the mat. Nicole nailed right hands but then ate an elbow in the corner. Nicole went for the Cenasphere but Victoria blocked and then Nicole hit the whirlybird headscissors.

Nicole followed up with a spinebuster for two and then went for the NDM. Candice got on the apron and distracted the referee. While Delancey went for Candice, Victoria went for the Widow's Peak but the referee was still distracted and Torrie hit the ring and hit the face slam on Victoria. And then Nicole followed up with the X Factor for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Nicole the title belt and raised her left arm in the air. Nicole left the ring as Delancey was beginning to pick a fight with Candice. The referee separated them as Nicole and Delancey walked away. Then the two walked up the ramp making fun of Victoria and Candice and said, "That's what you get." RAW then went to a commercial break.

A little later, the Coach was in the ring and it's decked out with carpet, a table, and two chairs.

"It's time for the contract to be signed between two men who have never faced each other for the WWE Championship," the Coach said. "First, let me introduce to you, the Game, Triple H."

Triple H's entrance theme and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. Triple H shook the Coach's hand and sat at the table with his feet up.

"And now let me introduce to you the reigning WWE Champion John Cena," The Coach said.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a pink backless collared buttoned-down midriff tank top, turquoise tie, and black pants. The three walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. John took his seat with Nicole and Delancey standing behind him.

"Okay, both lawyers have looked at the contract and everything is in order," The Coach said. "Triple H, you are the challenger, you sign first."

The Coach handed Triple H the contract and a pen.

"Before I sign this contract, John," Triple H said onto the microphone, "I just wanted to let you know that I was impressed last week. Did anybody see RAW last week? Who here saw John Cena picked up the 500 pound Big Show and give him the FU? It blew my mind. That would kill a normal man, but not John Cena. But the fact is, as strong as you are, it's not going to make a damn bit of difference. It won't help you one bit at Wrestlemania. All this is just a formality. It's a foregone conclusion, John. It's a fact. It's happening and at Wrestlemania, the WWE Championship comes back home." Triple H signed the contract and then pushed it over for John. John quickly signed it and sat the contract down. "And just like that, it was over. You see, this is the point, John, where usually at these contract signings when I'm sure the name is on the dotted line and there is no backing out of it, that's when I flip this table over, pull out a sledgehammer out, and bash your brains in. But the fact is, John, I'm the kind of guy who takes any advantage I can get, but I'm not going to do that. I don't need to do that with you. I'm already at a big enough disadvantage."

John, Nicole, and Delancey laughed.

"You know, I gotta admit I was fired out coming out here but you crack me up," John said. "That's a funny story. Is that really the reason why? Maybe it's because if you flip that table over and grab a sledgehammer and try to bash my brains in, I will take that hammer and stick it straight up your ass!"

Triple H and John stood up and Triple H took off his jacket. Then the Big Show's entrance theme and he came out from the curtain with Kane. Both of them were pissed as Triple H flipped the table and grabbed the sledgehammer with Nicole and Delancey leaving the ring. As Kane and Show made their way down, Chris Masters and Carlito jumped Kane and Big Show from behind they brawled in the aisle with tons of security trying to break it up.

"Shut it down! Hey, shut it down!" Vince McMahon said on the Titantron. "Listen to me a minute. For the six of you want to fight so bad, I'm in a fighty mood tonight. Then tonight, it will be John Cena, Kane, and the Big Show against Carlito, Chris Masters and Triple H! That's gonna happen tonight."

John and Triple H were still in the ring still staring each other down as they were prepared to go at it. Triple H then smiled and left the ring with Nicole and Delancey coming back into the ring joining John. Triple H was still smiling and was talking trash to John as John, Nicole, and Delancey still stared at him.

A little later, Nicole and Delancey were walking down the hallway to find Trish. She accepted Mickie James as her tag team partner for the Divas' tag team match against Candice Michelle and Victoria at Saturday Night's Main Event. This was after Torrie Wilson, who was supposed to be Trish's tag team partner, was knocked unconscious in the Women's Locker Room by God knows who. When Nicole and Delancey found Trish in the catering room, she was sitting at the table and Nicole and Delancey walked up to her.

"Hey, Trish," Nicole said.

"Oh, hey, Nicole. Delancey," Trish said when she turned her head.

"Look, we're not gonna bag on you or anything," Delancey said, "but are you absolutely sure that you want Mickie James as your tag team partner for Saturday Night's Main Event?"

"Look, we talked about this before and we're happy that you finally told Mickie to back off," Nicole said, "but I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen when you step in the ring with her."

"Look, I'll try to be careful and I know that I told Mickie that I needed space," Trish said, "but I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, because this time, we'll be looking out for you," Delancey said.

"I appreciate that."

"Okay, we'll see you later," Nicole said.

"See ya," Trish said as Nicole and Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Lita. Delancey wanted this match after what Lita did to Maria last week and was also gonna make an announcement concerning her Wrestlemania match against Smackdown Diva, Melina.

On Smackdown last week, Melina had a match against Rochelle, but decided to forfeit because she couldn't handle being beaten up by Rochelle anymore. Melina challenged Delancey to a match because Melina said that Delancey was the one who caused Nicole and Rochelle to beat Melina up every week and said that Delancey never should've came to the WWE and messed with Randy Orton.

Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita."

Lita walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she stood waiting for Delancey to come out. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole following her.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a yellow midriff tank top and yellow pants. She and Nicole walked down the ramp and Delancey got into the ring. Delancey got in Lita's face as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Lita locked up and Lita was backed to the corner. They locked up again and Lita took Delancey down and they rolled around on the mat for a while. Delancey got a kick to the gut and some forearm shots but Lita sent Delancey to the outside. Lita followed out and hit a dropkick off the apron sending Delancey to the ground.

Lita stomped on Delancey's stomach a few times before Delancey caught Lita pushing her to the ground. Delancey then nailed a clothesline and sent Lita back inside and covered for a two count. Delancey hit a right hand and then some mounted punches on the canvas. Delancey worked over Lita's knee in the corner and Lita is hurt. Delancey stomped on Lita's knee in the corner. Lita went for her DDT, but Delancey threw her off. Delancey scored with the Dragonkick and made the cover for the win.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air and Nicole gets in the ring with a microphone. Delancey takes it and said,

"Alright, everyone. I'm about to make an announcement. Melina, you say that you've been having problems because of me? You say that the reason you've been beaten up by Nicole Mitchell and Rochelle Kennedy is because of me? Let me make one thing perfectly clear. You brought this on yourself. You came onto Smackdown and not only did you and MNM ruin relationships and turn Divas into bitches, you lied, cheated, and stolen your way to get what you wanted. And you say if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have problems? You want your match at Wrestlemania? You got it. And Melina, not only will your problems won't go away, they will only get worse."

Delancey dropped the microphone and she and Nicole left the ring to the back as RAW went to a commercial.

Then it was time for the six-man tag-team match between John, Kane and the Big Show against Chris Masters, Carlito, and Triple H. Each man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Big Show tossed Carlito to the corner and nailed him with a huge chop and then silenced the crowd and nailed another one. Big Show followed up with a head butt and then scored with another chop before tagging in Kane. Kane nailed an uppercut and then a big boot. Kane sent Carlito to the corner and hit a clothesline and then followed up with a side slam. Chris came in and was met with an uppercut and then Carlito raked the eyes and tagged in Triple H, but Kane tagged in John.

Triple H and John stared each other down and then the Triple H backed off and tagged in Carlito. John took Carlito down with a shoulder block and then a huge back drop. Chris came in and was met with a belly-to-belly suplex and then John stared at Triple H some more. Chris took John down from behind and stomped away on him and then Carlito nailed him with a suplex. Chris tagged in and hammered away on John and took him down with a delayed vertical.

Chris hit an elbow to the back and then tagged in Carlito. Carlito stomped away at John and then hammered away with right hands and covered for two. Carlito hit a flapjack and covered for another two. Carlito missed a splash in the corner and Big Show tagged in. Big Show hit a clothesline and then a side kick to Chris. Triple H came in and nailed a right hand but then Big Show nailed him with a headbutt.

Big Show hit a powerslam on Carlito for two when Chris broke the fall and then Kane came from the top with a clothesline on Chris and then sent him to the outside. Big Show pressslammed Triple H and then they went for a chokeslam but Chris and Carlito hit the ring with chair shots to Big Show and Kane. The two stalked Chris and Carlito up the aisle.

John is up in the ring and Triple H realizes that they are the only two left. As Nicole and Delancey got into the ring, John called Triple H into the ring and he got up onto the apron ready to attack but then, Randy Orton came from behind John and nailed him with an RKO! Triple H got in the ring to chase off Randy and Randy made his way through the crowd. Nicole and Delancey checked on John as Triple H looked down at the three and smiled.

In Nicole and Delancey's mind, this was Randy's way to get under both the girls' skin so they can stop messing with him. Nicole and Delancey swear to God that Randy was going to pay……big time.


	70. Smackdown: The Tables Have Turned

**Chapter 70: Smackdown: The Tables Have Turned**

Smackdown was in Bossier City, Louisiana and Nicole and Delancey had a very special surprise for Randy for what he did on RAW.

Smackdown was on and Nicole and Delancey were in the Women's Locker Room watching the three-way interview between Rey Mysterio, Kurt Angle, and Randy Orton. Randy, Rey, and Kurt were shown on camera from three different places backstage. Randy was taunting Kurt about his neck injuries and called him a paper champion and Randy even called Rey a charity case. Kurt was defending Rey and Randy also said that tonight he will dominate and at Saturday Night's Main Event. At the end of the interview,

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Rey said. "Randy, there's one more person who has something she like to say to you."

Then Rochelle came forward wearing a burgundy off-the-shoulder dress and tan boots.

"Well, well, well, Randy," Rochelle said. "So you're gonna dominate, huh?"

"Well, lookie here," Randy said. "If it isn't Rochelle Kennedy. Whoop-de-do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's me. Who were you expecting? Your ex-girlfriend or your ex-fiancee?"

"One of those two little bitches? Please."

"You know, Randy, you are a psychopath. An insane, homicidal, out-of-control, crazed psychopath. You like to burn caskets, drive lowriders onto the Smackdown stage, play mind games with people, and use a Hall of Famer's name to get under someone's skin. And now, you're calling people a paper champion and a charity case. Oh, and by the way, what's this I'm hearing you embarrassing Rey and his family? You see, Randy, that's the insane part about you because at Wrestlemania, the only embarrassment you're gonna have is you losing the triple threat match thanks to Eddie's Angels. In other words, we're gonna embarrass you."

"You know, Rochelle, of all those names you called me, I would say the same thing about you because you like to beat up girls a lot, but I won't. I don't know what Nicole Mitchell saw in you."

"You know, Randy, speaking of Nicole Mitchell, there is one question left unanswered. What were thinking when you showed up on RAW and delivered the RKO to John Cena? Are you still jealous of Nicole? Do you hate John that much? Well, probably the reason you did that was to get under Nicole's skin so that she can stop messing with you. Guess what, Randy? Ain't gonna happen. You crossed the line and the tables will turn. And come Wrestlemania, three things will happen: you'll lose the triple threat match, John Cena will still be the WWE Champion, and...actually, the last thing will be a surprise, and for Nicole, this will be the best Wrestlemania yet."

That was the end of the interview.

"What surprise?" Nicole said. "What is Rochelle talking about?"

"I don't know," Delancey said. "But whatever it is, it must be good."

Delancey sometimes never keep her mouth shut, but she told Rochelle about what John was going to do if he won the WWE Championship match.

Later it was time for the six-man tag-team match between Rey Mysterio, Kurt Angle, and Randy Orton against MNM and Mark Henry. Each man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kurt opens against Nitro and Kurt gets behind him and takes him down amateur style. The referee breaks the hold and Kurt takes Nitro down by the left arm. Nitro reverses though and tosses Kurt down and Nitro stomps Kurt in the corner. Nitro tags in Mercury but Kurt takes control of Mercury hits a belly to belly and tags in Rey.

Mercury gets the tag to Nitro and they try to double team Rey but Rey bulldogs Nitro while kicking Mercury out of the ring. Rey comes off the ropes and hits a head scissors on Nitro. Mercury distracts Rey and Nitro pushes Rey into their corner. Mark is then tagged in and he stands on Rey. He then punches Rey, picks him up, and Mark taunts Rey's corner. Rey comes to and Mark starts pounding Rey in the head in a neutral corner, but Daivari pulls Rey off and into the ropes. Mark tags in Mercury. Mercury and Nitro double team Rey with Mercury holding Rey while Nitro hops into the ring and hits a leg drop. Nitro is tagged in, Melina gives another scream, and Rochelle tells Melina to shut the hell up.

Rey is Eddie-ing up as Nitro is working him over. Nitro neutralizes him but Rey quickly rolls him up. The referee doesn't see and Rey is tossed out of the ring and is beaten down by Melina and Daivari. Rochelle clotheslines them both and helps Rey get back in the ring and Nitro tags in Mercury. Mercury goes for a pin but Kurt breaks it. Mercury pulls Rey into their corner and tags Nitro back in. Nitro gets a hold of him and tags in Mark. Mark hits a headbutt and stomps on Rey. Rey backs into the corner and kicks Mark in the gut a couple times, crawls though Mark's legs but Mark gets a hold of him before he can make the tag. Mark continues to beat him down while Melina screams again. Mark pressslams Rey. Mark then misses a splash on Rey, Rey kicks Henry in the head, and makes the hot tag to Kurt.

Kurt cleans house with a few German suplexes, and tries to hit the Angle slam on Nitro but Mark breaks it with a kick to Kurt's ribs. Kurt quickly hits the Angle slam on Mark and tags Rey back in. Rey kicks Mark out of the ring and hits the 619. Then Randy blind tags himself in, tosses Rey out of the ring, gets the pin, and quickly heads up the aisle as Rochelle gets in the ring.

Kurt and Rey stare at Randy in disbelief as Randy was acting like he's the team MVP. Then Nicole and Delancey came out from the curtain with Randy not having a clue that the girls are behind him. Melina hid behind Nitro and Mercury as Rochelle gives Randy a deadly smirk and Randy gives her a look as if he was saying "What is she smiling about?" Then without warning, Nicole and Delancey both delivered a backcracker on Randy. The girls laughed and taunted Randy and Rochelle grabbed a microphone and said,

"I told you that the tables will turn. You made a big mistake coming to RAW messing with Nicole, Delancey, and John Cena. Me and the rest of Eddie's Angels so cannot wait to screw you at Saturday Night's Main Event and at Wrestlemania. We are gonna have so much fun."

Nicole and Delancey left the arena with Randy laying down clutching his back as Smackdown went off the air.

After Smackdown was over, the Angels went back to the hotel for a little slumber party. The girls were watching John on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" doing his dance moves and they were laughing.

"Oh, my god. Nicole, your boyfriend is so funny," Rochelle said. "I don't get it."

"Hey, that's John," Nicole said. "He's always got jokes."

"You know, I'm glad that John isn't taking the boos from the crowd so seriously. I wonder why it's happening."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because...to tell you the truth. I have no idea."

"Well, it's like John said," Delancey said, "for the all the haters out there, they can kiss his ass."

"So Nicole, you got a plan for Saturday Night's Main Event since you're gonna be the special referee?" Rochelle said.

"Yes," Nicole said. "All I'm gonna do is screw Randy if he thinks he's gonna dominate the main event."

"Okay. And Delancey. I hope you know what you're doing now that you're facing Melina at Wrestlemania."

"Hey, I know exactly what I'm doing," Delancey said. "Did you see Melina hiding behind Johnny and Joey? Is she scared of me?"

"If she was, she never would've challenged you to a match at Wrestlemania. She really thinks that beating you will make of her problems go away."

"Please," Nicole said. "Like that is gonna happen. She's a nut job just like Mickie James. And speaking of Mickie James, Trish oughta be careful because I have a bad feeling something's gonna happen at Saturday Night's Main Event."


	71. Saturday Night's Main Event

**Chapter 71: Saturday Night's Main Event**

Saturday Night's Main Event was in Detroit, Michigan and Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle were shopping at a mall to look for a dress to wear to the WWE Hall of Fame Ceremony in Chicago, Illinois, the night before Wrestlemania 22.

"What do you guys think about this one?" Delancey said holding a black satin dress with a V neckline silver sequins and stone work scattered around the bust line at front and back.

"Delancey, didn't you wear black at last year's Hall of Fame ceremony?" Nicole said.

"Yeah and I happen to like black."

"D, I think it's time that you wore a different dress color."

"And besides, is it that hard to find a dress a different color?" Rochelle said.

"Yes, Rochelle," Delancey said. "That's the problem."

"Well, I happen to be an expert on dresses, so let me help you find one."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now you seem to want something to show your skin and to show off your 42 inch long legs. You probably want something to match the color of your skin tone but not completely. You probably want something like..." Rochelle looked around, walked over to another rack of dresses, and she picked up an orange halter neckline dress with straps tied behind the back, "...this."

"You know what? This is probably something I would wear to the Hall of Fame Ceremony. I'm gonna try this on."

Delancey took the dress from Rochelle and went to the fitting room. Nicole and Rochelle continued searching and Nicole gasped when she saw a dress that caught her eye.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said looking a blue dress. "This was the same dress Jackie wore at last year's Wrestlemania."

"Yeah, it did look good on her," Rochelle said.

"I gotta get this."

"Hey, that dress looks cute."

Rochelle walked over to another rack and picked up a red backless halter neckline jersey dress.

"Rochelle, that dress is you," Nicole said. "That is totally you."

"Oh, yeah," Rochelle said. "This is totally me."

"I betcha Dave would love to see you wear something sexy in red for the Hall of Fame Ceremony."

"Oh, he would. In fact, he's coming to Chicago for the Hall of Fame Ceremony and Wrestlemania 22."

"Oh, that's great. I know you can't wait to see him again."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

Then Delancey came out of the fitting room wearing the dress.

"Okay, ladies," Delancey said. "What do you think?"

"Perfect," Rochelle said. "Just perfect. I knew that dress would look good on you."

"Yeah. Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Alright. I finally found me a dress so I'm gonna put it on," Nicole said.

"Okay."

Nicole went to the fitting room to try the dress on. A few minutes later, she came out with it on and it even showed her cleavage very well.

"So what do you think?" Nicole said turning around.

"That is beautiful," Delancey said.

"Man, John is gonna drop down dead on his knees when he sees you in that dress," Rochelle said.

"Yes, he will," Nicole said. "I gotta get this dress. I got to."

After shopping, the girls went back to the arena and Nicole was walking down the hallway to the locker room. When she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" John said from inside.

"It's Nicole," Nicole said.

"Come in."

When Nicole went inside the locker room, she saw John sitting down looking at the Divas Lingerie magazine.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said putting the magazine down and standing up. "Is that your dress for the Hall of Fame Ceremony?"

"Yes, it is."

"Can I see it?"

"No. Wait until the Hall of Fame Ceremony. I promise you'll love me even more when you see me in this dress."

Nicole then kissed John and went to put her dress in her suitcase and John thought.

"I hope you'll love me even more once I ask you to marry me at Wrestlemania 22."

Nicole then sat next to John where he was looking at the Divas Lingerie Magazine.

"So, is there a particular picture you like in that magazine?" Nicole said.

"In fact, you look really sexy in this picture." John said.

John was showing Nicole the picture of her standing between white curtains in her white bra and panties.

"You really think I look hot in my bra and panties?" Nicole said.

"In fact, I think you look hot in your lingerie...or in that case, fully naked," John said.

"Well, why don't you lock the door and we'll see if you prefer me in my lingerie or in that case fully naked."

"Deal."

John then walked over to the door and locked it. Then he and Nicole had some fun.

A little later, Saturday Night's Main Event was on and it was time for the Wrestlemania main-event handicap match between John and Triple H against Randy Orton, the World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle, and Rey Mysterio. Eddie's Angels' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"Would you please welcome the special guest timekeeper Rochelle Kennedy, the special guest ring announcer Delancey Scott and the special guest referee the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell, Eddie's Angels," Lillian Garcia announced.

Nicole was wearing a referee uniform which the shirt was tied at the bottom, black shorts, black boots, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a green camouflage midriff vest and green camouflage baggy pants. Rochelle was wearing a green camouflage backless cowl neck halter top and green camouflage low rise pull-on pants with triple straps across the cutout on both hips. The Angels walked down the ramp and Nicole and Delancey got into the ring. Rochelle went around the ring and sat next to the announcers' area. Delancey took the microphone from Lillian and said,

"The following is a Wrestlemania main-event handicap match scheduled for one fall."

As Delancey introduced the wrestlers, each man made their way to the ring and Nicole called Rochelle to ring the bell.

John and Randy started the match but Kurt tagged in. The respective WWE champions went back and forth and Kurt went for the Angle Slam but John blocked it. He hit a spinebuster for a near fall. Triple H tagged in and kicked Kurt in the corner. Kurt hit several German suplexes on Triple H and Kurt tagged out to Rey. Rey dropkicked Triple H and John and Rey went for the 619 but Triple H slammed him.

Triple H then sent Rey out of the ring and tried to get John to cheat but he refused. Triple H went to pin Rey but Kurt breaks up the pinfall. Triple H locked a sleeper on Rey, who slammed himself into the corner to break it. Rey hit a moonsault off the top. John refused to tag into Triple H because it would have put him against Rey. Randy tagged in so John tagged himself in.

John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Randy and John went for the FU on Randy but Triple H grabbed him and hit the Pedigree. Triple H put Randy on top and ordered Nicole to make the count. Nicole refused and Rey pulled Randy off because it's a cheap win. Kurt pushes Triple H but is hit by Randy with an RKO. Randy goes to RKO John but John rolls up Randy for the pin and the victory.

"Here are your winners, the WWE Champion John Cena and Triple H," Delancey said.

After the bell, Nicole gave John his title belt in and raised his left arm in the air. Meanwhile, Randy was still in shock as the rest of Eddie's Angels got in the ring and was making fun of Randy in a "I told you so" moment. Meanwhile, John and Triple H face off and Triple H said that in two weeks, the title is his.

Later, it was time for the Divas Tag Team match between Trish and Mickie James versus Victoria and Candice Michelle. Nicole and Delancey were going to watch it in the locker room and before then, they had already wished Trish good luck and told her to be careful.

Each diva made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Trish and Candice started off. Trish began kicking at her, Candice took over and draped Trish over the ropes, stepping on her back to choke her. Candice scored a two count after Victoria took a cheap shot. Victoria tagged in and beat down Trish. She locked on a front chancery.

Trish made the tag to Mickie but the referee didn't see it. Trish reversed a suplex attempt but both of her foes and turned it into a double DDT. Victoria knocked Mickie off the apron before she could make the tag. Trish hit the Stratusfaction on Victoria for the pin.

After the bell, Mickie asked for a microphone and said,

"Well, I guess this is goodbye and I just want to say goodbye the right way."

Mickie extended her hand and Trish shook it. Then Mickie tried to kiss Trish, but only got a cheek. Then without warning, Mickie then hit Trish with her own move, the Chick Kick. Mickie grabbed Trish's hair and started screaming, "You don't want me? Do you love me now?" She then hit the Stratusfaction on Trish. Then Nicole ran out from the curtain, got into the ring, and tackled Mickie. Nicole started hitting Mickie with right hands and Mickie immediately left the ring. Mickie then screamed, "This is none of your business! You're not involved in this!" Nicole then opened the ropes for Mickie to get in, but Mickie refused. Nicole knew she had enough of Mickie and wanted to help Trish settle the score once and for all.

After Saturday Night's Main Event was over, John and Nicole went back to the hotel and Nicole was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She was in John's "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt. Nicole had finished washing her face and she got out of the bathroom. Then Nicole saw John sleeping peacefully on his back on the bed. Nicole smiled as she climbed on the bed and started lightly kissing John's stomach. She then went up to his chest until Nicole got in front of John's face. She then kissed him passionately until Nicole felt John's hands on her waist. Nicole looked at John and he smiled as Nicole continued to kiss him. John then took her t-shirt off and Nicole took John's boxers and the two began to make love.


	72. Zero Tolerance, Zero Patience

**Chapter 72: Zero Tolerance, Zero Patience**

RAW was in Memphis, Tennessee and it was 13 days until Wrestlemania.

RAW was on and WWE Chairman Vince McMahon and his son, Shane, began the night celebrating a big win over Shawn Michaels at Saturday Night's Main Event and they thought they'd end the night with more victory fanfare. There was only one problem: John, Nicole, and Delancey had seen enough.

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a red jersey tank top with the number 19, denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled a little. Delancey was wearing a black leather collared tank top, black leather pants, and black buckled arm warmers. The three kicked a few balloons out of their way up the aisle and got into the ring. John had a microphone in his hand and he, Nicole, and Delancey were laughing.

"Let me say something here," Vince said onto the microphone. "You kicked a couple of my balloons on the way out. I don't like that. But what I don't like even more is that I don't like to be interrupted out here. So unless you and Nicole and Delancey are joining in on the celebration with my son Shane, I would suggest you take your leave."

"Easy, Darth McMahon," John said as Nicole and Delancey laughed. "I didn't come out here to disturb the evil empire. I came out here because you just made a match between Triple H and HBK. I know you got issues but I've been waiting to kick Triple H's ass for weeks. And everytime I get close, he holds up his hands and say, 'Not until it's time.' At Saturday Night's Main Event, I took a Pedigree in the middle of the ring. So you know what that means? That means it's time. So go ahead. Shoot your confetti, drop your balloons, call the cheerleaders back out here, hell, strike up the band, play the tuba, play the trumpet, I don't give a damn. But if anybody gets to put their hands on Triple H tonight, it's gonna be me."

"Who do you think are? Huh?" Shane said getting into John's face. "You come down here walking? Who do you think you are? You don't make decisions around here. You know who makes decisions here? That's it, the McMahons. So John, as my dad was saying, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The easy way is, John, to see your little butt back down the aisle where you came from or the hard way where I can beat you down where you stand, just like I did HBK."

John took off his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt and Vince said,

"Whoa, whoa. Wait just a minute. I'm gonna help you out tonight, Cena. I'm going to save your ass tonight. I don't want Shane to beat your ass out here tonight because he's saving himself for Shawn Michaels, otherwise he might do it." The crowd chanted "Cena!" "Shut up! What I'm gonna do tonight, I'm gonna give you what you want. You want Triple H, you got him. You got him here tonight, except it's not gonna be singles competition. No, no, no. You got yourself a tag team partner. It's John Cena and the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, together and one of your opponents will be the Game, Triple H, and the other, a man teaming with Triple H for the very first time, my son Shane! Now hit the music! Let's strike up the band!"

The band started to play again and Vince pranced around with Shane looking down. The two left the ring with John, Nicole, and Delancey laughing at them. After everyone was gone, the three left the ring and went into the back.

"Okay, John, don't you think Mr. McMahon is getting a little bit out of control?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, he is," John said. "I mean, this whole thing between him and Shawn Michaels has been going on for almost three months and it's causing him to lose his mind.

"Well, we should've had a new general manager by now," Delancey said. "But now, if you think Mr. McMahon is out of control, what about the situation between you, Trish, and Mickie James?"

"What situation?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Nicole said. "I have to defend the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania in a triple threat match between myself, Trish, and Mickie."

"Whoa, that's bad. You know I hate triple threat matches."

"Yeah."

"Hey, look on the brightside," Delancey said, "come Wrestlemania, you'll be the longest reigning Women's Champion in the last decade when you lose the title, in which that won't happen."

"Yeah. I rather lose the title to Trish than to Mickie. I mean, come on, that psychotic bitch is gonna see a side of me that she or anybody has ever seen. Who knows what Mickie is gonna do next?"

Later, Nicole, Delancey, and Trish were walking towards the arena because Mickie was on her way and was gonna give something to Trish.

"Okay, ladies," Trish said, "let me handle this first, okay? This is my problem and I'm gonna fix it."

"Okay, Trish, but I must warn you," Nicole said, "Mickie is out of control and you never know what she could do next."

"You know we got your back," Delancey said.

"Thanks," Trish said as she and the girls continued walking.

Back at the arena, Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mickie James," Lillian Garcia announced.

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring which had a huge gift box. She got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and asked for a microphone.

"I just wanted to say that I understand that if you, Trish, don't want to be my friend anymore," Mickie said. "I mean, even though I have given my entire life for you, we could have been beautiful together, you know. It's okay. They say every cloud has its silver lining and mine is at Wrestlemania, I get to face you, Trish, and Nicole Mitchell, who doesn't seem to keep her nose out of everyone's business and keep her legs closed. I will become the new Women's Champion and I'm going to give millions of girls an inspiration, someone to look up to, like you were for me, Trish. But the difference between you and me is that I won't push them aside. I'm gonna love them and will do anything I can to make them happy. But just to show that there are no hard feelings, I got you a little present. Trish, I went through a lot of trouble to get this for you if you know what I'm saying. I hope you like it. So, Trish Stratus, come out here and open your gift." Nicole, Delancey, and Trish were watching the whole thing and Trish didn't bother to come out yet. "No, you don't wanna come out? How about I give a sneak peek of what's inside. Open the box." The box was lifted and it's someone covered in a black sheet. "Oh, what's this? What do we have here?"

Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Mickie then took off the black sheet and it was revealed to be Ashley tied up and gagged. Trish went to get in the ring but Mickie said,

"Don't you move. Stay right there or I'll punch her face out, I swear to God. Get down! Get down!" Trish got down from the apron as Ashley looked scared to death. "What's the matter? God, you look so angry. What are you so mad for? What are you so mad for? Get down, Trish!" Trish climbed up the apron again but got back down. You know, Ashley, don't you? Your best friend, Ashley?" Mickie then got in Ashley's face. "You remembered when she called a psycho? Do you think I'm psycho now, Ashley! Huh! You know what? Better yet, I'm gonna keep little Ashley for myself. You don't wanna help her? She's your friend, right? You don't wanna help her?"

Mickie walked towards the rope and Trish grabbed Mickie by the ankle and pulled her to the outside. Trish wailed away with right hands and got in the ring and tried to untie Ashley but then Mickie nailed her from behind. Mickie gave Trish a spinning spike DDT and Mickie started getting a bloody nose. Ashley fell off the chair and then Mickie got in Trish's face and said, "Do you love me now!" Mickie then kissed the unconscious Trish and laughed. She then blew a kiss at the fallen Trish before Nicole and Delancey ran out of the curtain and got into the ring. Nicole tackled Mickie and wailed away with right hands. Delancey pulled Ashley out of the ring as Nicole kept beating up Mickie up but Mickie raked Nicole's eyes and was prepared to give Nicole a Mick Kick. Mickie tried to hit it but Nicole ducked and hit Mickie with the X Factor. She then tossed Mickie got out the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Mickie James!" Nicole said, "I swear to God at Wrestlemania, I'm gonna kick your scrawny, psychotic ass and put you away for good just like me and Eddie's Angels are gonna put Randy Orton away……for good!"

Mickie then smiled with her nose still bloody and Nicole kept giving Mickie the evil eye as she went to check on Trish. After Mickie was gone, a few referees came down and helped Ashley. Delancey then helped Nicole get Trish out of the ring and the three along Ashley and the referees went into the back and into the Women's Locker Room. After that, the referees left.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ashley said. "That bitch is gonna pay."

"Oh, she's gonna pay alright," Nicole said. "I have to defend the Women's Championship against her and Trish at Wrestlemania and the first thing I wanna do when I get into the ring is to beat the hell out of Mickie and knock some sense into her."

"You and me both," Trish said still holding her head. "What happened with you exactly, Ashley?"

"Well, I was entering the arena and then all of a sudden, I got knocked in the back of my head," Ashley said. "I don't remembered what happened after that, but when I finally woke up, the next thing I know, everything was dark."

"That's probably when you realized that you were under the sheet and the huge gift box," Delancey said.

"Yeah."

"You know what? I know I got a match against Melina at Wrestlemania, but I could use a warm-up for April 2nd. I'm gonna go to Mr. McMahon and tell him that I want a match against Mickie James next week."

"Wait a minute," Nicole said. "Do you think he's gonna give you that? I mean, he's already booked a match between John and Shawn Michaels against Triple H and Shane, which is coming up in a few minutes, and……I don't know. You could do whatever you want."

"Yeah. We should get going and meet up with John and Shawn."

"Okay. Are you both gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine," Trish said.

"You just go," Ashley said.

"Alright, see ya," Delancey said as she and Nicole left the locker room.

Then it was time for the tag team match between John and Shawn Michaels versus Triple H and Shane McMahon.

Each man made their way to the ring and Shawn Michaels chased right after Shane and Shane bailed into the crowd. Then Shawn went after Vince but security grabbed him. Security held Shawn down as John called Triple H into the ring. Shane then came in from the top but John nailed him with a right hand.

"Stop the match right now!" Vince yelled. "Cena, it's about time someone paid attention to the rules and regulations and Cena just used a clenched fist and he's disqualified! This match is over. The winners of this match are Shane McMahon and Triple H, I would suggest. You keep that animal at bay and I need a couple of you to come over here to escort Mr. Cena from the arena right now. Let's go Mr. Cena." John then left the ring and Nicole and Delancey joined him. "I don't think you wanna risk not going to Wrestlemania and if you even think about interfering in my activities later on tonight, there will be hell to pay. Now then, what we are gonna have is more action here tonight. I know what I'm doing, alright? So there will be a handicap match, Triple H and Shane McMahon vs. Shawn Michaels. Now ring the damn bell."

Vince told security to throw Shawn into the ring. Triple H went to the outside as security held Shawn and nailed him with a right hand. The bell rang and Shane nailed some of his signature jabs to Shawn followed by a huge right. Shane kicked Shawn and Triple H tagged in and he choked Shawn with his shirt. Triple H nailed a right hand but Shawn came back with right hands of his own but then ran into a spinebuster.

Shane tagged in and hit a bulldog on Shawn. Shane hit a back elbow knockdown and covered for two. Triple H tagged back in and Shane held Shawn while Triple H picked his shot. Triple H hit some right hands but Shawn came back with chops and right hands of his own. Triple H came back with the facebuster and Shawn was tossed to the outside and Shane whipped him face first into the ring post. Triple H tossed Shawn back into the ring.

Shane tagged in and nailed some right hands but Shawn came back with some of his own and then hit the flying forearm. Shawn nipped up and Triple H came in and was given an atomic drop. Shane then got some of the same and Shawn clotheslined Triple H to the outside. Shawn slammed Shane and then headed up top for the elbow drop and scored with it. Shawn started to tune up the band but Triple H grabbed his leg and pulled him crotch first into the ring post.

Triple H gave Michaels a knee to the crotch and then went for the Pedigree while Shane went up top. John, Nicole, and Delancey came out of the curtain and John hit the ring and knocked Shane off the top and then Shawn gave Triple H a low blow. Shane was sent to the outside and security hit the ring and Shawn and John fought them off! Shawn hit Sweet Chin Music on one of them and John nailed the FU on another.

Nicole and Delancey got into the ring and Vince, Shane, and Triple H were at the aisle and Vince said,

"Hey! Hey! John Cena, I said there will be hell to pay and damn it, there will be! Next week, you will go one on one with……me! I'm going to kick your ass!"

John smiled while Nicole and Delancey were cracking up thinking that this was a joke. Vince was really pissed and what would be the outcome of next week was sure going to be an interesting one.


	73. Final Conflict Before Wrestlemania

**Chapter 73: Final Conflict Before Wrestlemania**

RAW was in Omaha, Nebraska and John was facing Vince McMahon in a chairman versus champion match.

Nicole and Delancey were working out at 24-Hour Fitness hours before RAW to prepare for Wrestlemania 22 coming up in six days.

"Whoo. I never felt this good working out, considering this will be my second Wrestlemania match," Delancey said getting off the treadmill.

"Yeah, me too," Nicole said following Delancey and sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Nicky, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Before last year's Wrestlemania, did you ever think that if Randy admitted that delivering the RKO to Stacy Keibler was a mistake and he apologized to you, would you ever forgive him and still marry him?"

"You wanna know the truth?"

"Yeah."

"No. I told John this but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get a bad idea of me."

"What?"

"Before I came to the WWE, I was watching RAW and...I always thought of Randy as a snake, but I always saw how cute he was. I had a feeling that he was also cold-hearted and I continued to ignore it throughout the time we were together. I guess the gut feeling was finally popped out the night in Birmingham, Alabama. That's when I finally realized that Randy was indeed a cold-hearted snake."

"I felt exactly the same way when I dated him. I guess you would never go out with a cold-hearted snake again as long as you live, huh?"

"Nope. That's why I'm with a real man and his name is John Felix Anthony Cena."

"Yeah, he's a real man, alright. He's been in the WWE four years and he's already the star of the show. And you're already following his footsteps."

"Hey, I'm not doing that to take over, I'm doing it because John knows it's my time to shine."

Later, RAW was on and the first match of the night was the Divas' match between Delancey and Mickie James. Nicole was going to watch it from the locker room. Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James."

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and she stood waiting for Delancey to come out. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a red plaid tank top and red plaid midriff shorts, and red plaid skirted leg warmers.

Delancey ran down the ramp, got into the ring, and chased Mickie around ringside. But Delancey stomped Mickie as Mickie entered the ring trying to attack Delancey. Mickie then scored with a boot to the head and then slammed Delancey's head into the canvas. Mickie then sent Delancey into the turnbuckle repeatedly but Delancey came back with a hotshot on the ropes. Delancey hit some right hands on the concussed head of Mickie and then pulled her by the hair while Mickie was on her back.

Delancey choked Mickie in the corner and then sent her to the ropes and picked her up with a double-handed choke for two. Delancey covered again, but Mickie again kicked out. Delancey locked in a rear naked choke as Mickie screamed in pain. Mickie fought to her feet and went for a rollup but Delancey held onto the ropes. Delancey went for the Switcheroo of D but Mickie rolled through, and then Delancey blocked her sunset flip attempt. Delancey grabbed Mickie by the hair in the corner and yanked her to the mat.

Delancey went for the Ram's Moonsault, but Mickie avoided it and then yanked Delancey around the ring by her hair. Mickie scored with a tornado DDT for a near fall and then went for a sunset flip in the corner, but Delancey kicked out and hit a couple of clotheslines. Delancey then stomped on Mickie's stomach and hit the Dragonkick for the victory.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey left the ring and walked up the ramp. She turned around to see Mickie giving her the evil eye. Delancey turned back around and walked to the back.

A little later, Nicole was still in the locker room writing an entry in her diary.

"_March 27th. Dear Diary, Wrestlemania is this coming Sunday and I got butterflies in my stomach. So much has happened in my second year in the WWE and it all comes down on April 2nd. Throughout my second year, I've been one of Teen People's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25, I signed a record deal with Columbia Records, I've been the opening act for my boyfriend's summer tour, I finally became the Women's Champion, I'm the November 2005 Playboy cover girl, I guest starred on 'Monk,' I'm the 2006 Babe of the Year along with Delancey, I finally released my album in February, and most of all, I've been going out with the hottest and sexiest superstar around, the two-time WWE Champion John Cena. Wow, we've been together for almost a year and I feel like I'm free whenever I'm with John. He's the best thing that ever happened to me and I thank God everyday for him being in my life. With a second year coming to a close next week and a tour coming up in May, what else could happen in my third year in the WWE? I only pray to God that things will get better."_

After Nicole finished writing in her diary, she changed into her workout clothes and began training herself for the Women's Championship match at Wrestlemania 22.

For an entire hour, Nicole was running up and down the stairs doing sit-ups and push-ups.

After that, Nicole was tired and exhausted and she made her way back to the locker room. When she got there, John was inside.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired and exhausted after my workout. Whew. With Wrestlemania around the corner, I gotta be ready."

"I heard that."

"I gotta go take a shower."

"Alright."

Nicole went over to her suitcase, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. After Nicole showered, she dried off, changed into her clothes, and blow dried and straighten her hair. After Nicole was done, she came out of the bathroom to see Mickie James on TV in a room with a shrine for Trish Stratus with candles and stuff.

"I have admired Trish for so long," Mickie said, "but now, this Sunday at Wrestlemania, my obsession is to not just beat her and Nicole Mitchell and become the new Women's Champion, no. My new obsession is Trish's destruction." Mickie then ripped a picture of Trish in half. "And Nicole Mitchell, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you stay out of my way and stay out of other's people business. And you know what? That could cost you the Women's Championship and I'm sure that'll make Randy Orton very happy, especially with him going to win the World Heavyweight Championship and that will be the destruction of Eddie's Angels. But I know that having sex with John Cena will help you recover just a little bit, but enjoy your title reign while you can and enjoy having the last laugh...while you can."

"Now that bitch has really gone crazy," Nicole said. "She might as well join Randy on Eddie's Angels list if she's gonna be like that. What does she know about you and I having sex?"

"Well, if found something that you kept, you would kick her ass into this coming Sunday," John said.

"You're damn right I would. All I want to do is to bash her brains in so she can leave Trish and Ashley alone and I would feel so much better."

"I feel the same way about Triple H since he wanted to pedigree me on Saturday Night's Main Event."

"Yeah."

Then it was time for the chairman versus champion between John with Shawn Michaels in his corner and Vince McMahon with Triple H in his corner. As Lillian Garcia introduced the wrestlers, each man made their way to the ring.

Vince asked for a microphone and said,

"I'll tell you what's gonna happen here tonight. Before I put on a clinic, I am going to make sure that Shawn Michaels and Triple H don't interfere. It's gonna be you and me, Cena. No excuses. I order both Triple H and Shawn Michaels to be handcuffed to the ring posts."

Triple H questioned Vince but then complied and both men were handcuffed to the ring. Nicole and Delancey got out of the ring and stood next to Shawn.

Nicole was wearing a black one-sleeve tank top with net sleeve, black leather pants, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a red plaid bustier and tan baggy pants.

The referee called for the bell and Vince and John went to lock up and Vince backed out of it. John laughed and they went to lock up again and Vince again backed out. This time, there was another lock up and neither man budged. The fans chanted "Cena!" as John and Vince locked up again and again it came up even. A third tie up and Vince grabbed a side headlock but John fought out into a top wrist lock and powered Vince to the mat.

Vince slapped John and John laughed and Vince is bleeding from his right ear for some reason. There was a test of strength and Vince seemed to have the advantage but John then came back and powered Vince onto his knees. Vince screamed in pain and then kicked John right in the balls.

Vince pulled out the handcuff key and unlocked Triple H and Shawn started struggling with his handcuffs with Nicole and Delancey.

Triple H picked up the sledgehammer from under the ring and got in the ring. Nicole went inside the ring and begged Triple H not to hit John. John pushed Nicole out of the way and Triple H walked right into a sledgehammer shot to John's face.

Delancey went to check on John with Nicole as Triple H went to the outside next to Shawn and dangled the key in front of him. Vince then came from behind with a chair and Shawn is trapped. Triple H hit the sledgehammer to the midsection and then Vince nailed Shawn in the head with the chair.

Triple H and Vince raised their arms high in the air as Triple H knelt over the bloodied John and Vince looked down at the bloody Shawn Michaels as RAW went off the air. Wrestlemania was bound to be a big time event.


	74. Best Damn Sports Show Period: 3rd Time

**Chapter 74: Best Damn Sports Show Period: 3rd Time**

The night after John's appearance on Nashville Star (March 28, 2006)...

**Chris Rose:** Our first guest is the reigning WWE Women's Champion and 2006 Babe of the Year. She will be defending the title in a triple threat match against Trish Stratus and Mickie James at Wrestlemania 22 on April 2nd on pay-per view. Please welcome Nicole Mitchell.

Nicole comes out wearing a "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt made into a halter top with hanging sleeves, a black plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. Rob Dibble, Rodney Peete, John Salley, and Chris Rose greeted her with a hug and a kiss. As everyone sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Chris Rose:** Now, Nicole, what's that you got?

**Nicole:** Well, since your show is having the March Madness theme the Best Damn Hotties contest, and as you mentioned, I'm the 2006 Babe of the Year along with another RAW diva Delancey Scott, I've decided to give you two honorable mentions which happened to be the Babe of the Year photos of me and Delancey representing our alma mater, the University of Missouri at Columbia!

The audience applauded. Nicole showed the gang the photos of her in her UMC cheerleader uniform carrying white pom-poms and Delancey in her UMC basketball jersey carrying a basketball. Nicole then gave the pictures to John Salley.

**Rob Dibble:** Wow, that's hot.

**John Salley:** Yes, it is and I think we should start our Best Damn Hotties contest over since these two girls aren't on the list.

**Nicole:** Hey, like I said, these are honorable mentions, so...

**John Salley:** Yeah.

**Rodney Peete:** Now speaking of Babe of the Year, this was the first time in history that two Divas get the share the crown and how did you react when you found out that you was sharing the Babe of the Year title with Delancey Scott?

**Nicole:** I was shocked and surprised, but at the same time, it was amazing that Delancey was becoming Babe of the Year as well and there's this saying, "Two heads are better than one." So it was great.

**Rob Dibble:** Now every month, you girls are doing a theme and so far, you've done New Years Eve, Valentine's Day, which I thought was pretty hot, and March Madness. What's gonna be the theme for April?

**Nicole:** The theme for April is April Showers and Playboy Bunnies.

**John Salley:** Oh, yeah!

Everyone laughed.

**John Salley:** We all remembered when the two posed for Playboy.

Everyone laughed again.

**Chris Rose:** Now, Nicole, last month, you released your album "The Beauty of St. Louis" and I must say, you have an amazing voice and the album is very sentimental.

**Nicole:** Thank you.

**Chris Rose:** And this is kind of a personal album because of the songs that tells your story.

**Nicole:** Yeah. There's some songs talking about my breakup with Randy Orton, what people thought of me back then, and of course, the love of my life John Cena and I want people to see the real side of me and that's why I wanted to bring something out so people will know who I'm really am.

**John Salley: **Well, we actually got a clip of your music video and the guys and I, we couldn't stop looking at it. So this is called...

**Nicole:** "All I've Been Through"

**Chris Rose:** Well, let's check it out.

They showed the clip of the music video and the audience applauded.

**Chris Rose:** Nice. Very nice.

**Rodney Peete:** Now, you're defending the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania 22 this Sunday night against Trish Stratus and Mickie James and how do you feel about the triple threat match in the event?

**Nicole:** Well, this is actually my first triple threat match in my career and my first Women's Championship match at Wrestlemania and I know for a fact that I don't have to be pinned or submitted and this is a make or break for me and that's Wrestlemania is all about. Come Wrestlemania, if I lose the title, only one good thing can come out of this and that is I will be the longest reigning Women's Champion in the last ten years and that will be a milestone for my career.

The audience applauded.

**Rob Dibble:** Now if I were you, I watch out for Mickie James because that woman is out of her mind.

**Nicole:** She's a psycho, Rob. One minute, she's Trish Stratus' biggest fan and now, I've just about had it with her. If you guys watched RAW last week, you guys saw a side of me that nobody's ever seen before and throughout the time Mickie has bothered Trish and others, I really wanted to beat the hell out of her that's what I did last week.

**John Salley:** Well, for those of you who missed RAW last week, here's a clip of what Nicole was talking about.

They showed the clip of Nicole beating up Mickie James and tossing her out of the ring.

**John Salley:** Now, ladies, if you ever try to mess with Nicole or try to steal John Cena from her, that's what gonna happen to you. So don't even try it.

**Nicole: **Remember, John's been training me and it paid off.

**Chris Rose: **Now, Nicole, one more thing. A good friend of yours, Stacy Keibler, was on "Dancing with the Stars" and placed 3rd. Since you happen to have a background in dancing, would you consider trying out for the show?

**Nicole:** Well, not now, I don't know exactly when but it might be a while since I have so much to live for ahead of me.

**Rodney Peete:** Well, do you have some moves you can show us?

**Nicole: **Hey, if John Cena can pull off some dance moves, then so can I.

**Rob Dibble: **Well, let's see.

**Nicole:** Okay.

"I'm A Slave for You" by Britney Spears started playing in the background. Nicole got up, walked over to the middle of the stage, and did some sexy dance moves.

**Chris Rose:** That was hot!

**John Salley: **Hell yeah.

**Chris Rose:** Nicole, good luck at Wrestlemania and be sure to watch it on April 2nd on pay-per-view when Nicole defends the Women's Championship in a triple threat match against Trish Stratus and Mickie James. And make sure to get her album "The Beauty of St. Louis" which is in stores right now. Nicole Mitchell, everybody.

The audience applauded.


	75. Hall of Fame Ceremony

**Chapter 75: Hall of Fame Ceremony**

Five days later...

The Hall of Fame ceremony was in Chicago, Illinois and John and Nicole were in their hotel room getting ready.

John was already in his black suit and Nicole was in the bathroom finishing getting ready. After a few minutes, Nicole came out in her blue dress, her hair in big curls, clear heels, a glitter silver butterfly tattoo on her right shoulder, and body glitter all over her chest. She also had a sterling sliver butterfly necklace and diamond bracelet on. John's eyes widen in amazement and gave a long whistle.

"Man, don't you look gorgeous," John said.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "You look hot yourself, Mr. Man in Black. Here, let me fix your tie." Nicole walked over to John and fixed his black tie a little. "Do you remember last year's Hall of Fame ceremony? Well, before that, you came over to me and talked to me."

"Yeah. I was finally gonna be able to talk to you in person because the previous day, we were so busy with the activities for Wrestlemania weekend and I had my concert later that night."

"Yeah, I was still depressed about breaking up with Randy and what he did to Stacy, all I wanted to do was have some fun and that's all. But I'm glad that you cared and I'm glad that you were able to talk to me in person."

_(Flashback: April 2nd 2005 in Los Angeles, California)_

_Nicole, along with Delancey and Shelton was outside of the Universal Amphitheater with other WWE Superstars before the Hall of Fame ceremony. Nicole was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a see-through floral design around the waistline and her hair was curled with a red rose on the right side. Delancey was wearing a black mini tube dress, black strappy high heeled sandals, and her hair in a ponytail. Delancey always likes leaving her hair down. All three were talking and laughing until John came forward._

"_Hey, everybody," John said._

"_Hey, John," Nicole, Delancey, and Shelton said._

"_Hey, Nicole. How are you?"_

"_I'm doing good."_

"_Would you two mind if I talk to Nicole alone for a minute?"_

"_Sure," Delancey said._

"_Okay," Shelton said as he and Delancey left John and Nicole alone._

"_So, are you here with anybody?" John asked._

"_Just Shelton and Delancey," Nicole said. "They really didn't want me to come here alone and it's a special occasion, so I figured, 'Why not?'"_

"_Yeah."_

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm doing good. I'm just really pumped up about tomorrow, you know."_

"_Yeah, me too. I caught your concert last night and I must say, it was really awesome."_

"_You saw it last night?"_

"_Yeah. You got talent. I like that."_

"_Oh, you like that?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The two then laughed._

"_Well, I'm glad to see that you're doing okay and that you came here with Delancey and Shelton because I would hate to see you so depressed," John said._

"_Well, I was on the verge of quitting the WWE," Nicole said, "but something stopped me."_

"_What?"_

"_I really can't say, but in due time, you'll know."_

"_Alright. Well, I'm gonna say hi to some people, so I'll probably see you after the ceremony."_

"_Okay."_

_John then walked away but turned around and said,_

"_By the way, you look beautiful tonight."_

"_Thank you," Nicole said._

_John walked away and Nicole had a smile on her face._

(Back to the present: April 1st, 2006 in Chicago, Illinois)

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't quit," John said, "and I'm glad that I stopped you before you did."

"I'm happy that you did," Nicole said, "and I wanna thank you for turning my life around and giving me everything. This year has been amazing because of you and you made me happy everyday."

"Hey, the night at Wrestlemania last year when you professed your love for me, all I wanted to do was to take care of you and make you happy."

"Well, you did such a good job with that."

John and Nicole then kissed each other passionately with all of their heart.

"So, you ready?" John asked.

"Yes, I am," Nicole said.

"Well, let's go."

John and Nicole got off the bed and left the hotel room. When the two arrived outside the hotel, John and Nicole got inside a white limo and made their way to the Rosemont Amphitheater where the Hall of Fame ceremony was being held.

When the limo arrived there, John got out of it first and did the real gentleman thing by extending his hand to Nicole. She took it and John helped her out of the limo. The two were walking towards a crowd of WWE Superstars and their guests and they spotted Shelton and Delancey.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said as she hugged Nicole. "My, you look great."

"Thank you. So do you and I like your hair."

"Thanks."

Delancey's hair was in big curls and part of it was in a high ponytail with the rest hanging down.

"Well, I guess we all arrived here separately," John said.

"Yeah. But at least we made it here on time," Shelton said.

"Well, I do remember Nicole coming with me and Shelton last year and it worked out fine," Delancey said.

"Well, Nicole and I were remembering the day last year back at the hotel," John said.

"The day when you came up and talked to her?"

"Yep," Nicole said. "Hmm, I wonder who's inside that limo pulling up." When the limo arrived there, Dave got out of it first. "There he is, the man in black, Dave Batista. It seems to be a trend for this year's Hall of Fame ceremony, huh, John?"

"Yep," John said.

Dave did the real gentleman thing by extending his hand to Rochelle. She took it and Dave helped her out of the limo.

"And there she is," Delancey said, "the lady in red, Rochelle Kennedy. They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Shelton said, "they were meant for each other."

Dave and Rochelle were walking arm in arm towards a crowd of WWE Superstars and their guests and they spotted John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey. Then they greeted each other.

"Delancey, you look great," Rochelle said. "I'm so glad that picked out this dress for you. And I like your hair as well."

"Thank you," Delancey said.

"So how is everything?" Dave asked.

"We're doing good," John said.

"Yeah, I know that tonight will be an amazing night," Nicole said, "and a little emotional since Eddie is gonna be inducted into the Hall of Fame."

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Well, Dave and I were thinking that after the Hall of Fame ceremony, how about you all join us for dinner?"

"What do you say?" Dave said.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," everyone else said.

"Uh-oh. Look's who coming over here," Shelton said as Randy was walking towards the group.

"Oh, my god. Here we go," Nicole said.

"Hello, everyone," Randy said as everyone gave him the evil eye. "Nicole, Rochelle, Delancey, may I say that you ladies are looking very beautiful tonight."

"Cut the crap, Orton," Delancey said. "What do you really want?"

"Look, I just wanna say that you girls are making a big mistake messing with me and you're wasting your time. When I win the World Heavyweight Championship tomorrow night at Wrestlemania, I can honestly say everything you've done will be a total waste."

"You know, Randy," Nicole said getting in Randy's face, "I could say the same thing about you when you're calling Rey Mysterio a charity case, saying that he doesn't belong in the main event at Wrestlemania, and using Eddie Guerrero's name is piss him off and I can honestly say that I've had it with your_ bullshit _for too long! After Wrestlemania is over, you'll be getting down on your knees and apologize to Rey and Eddie's Angels quicker than you calling us a charity case."

"And I would love to see that," Rochelle said getting next to Nicole.

"You know what?" Randy said. "Since today is my birthday and that is the day of the Hall of Fame ceremony, I shouldn't be wasting it talking to you three girls. So have fun and I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Adios, amigo_," Delancey said as Randy walked away.

"You know what?" Nicole said. "All of this fresh air went down south because of the stench of Randy, so I think we should go inside."

"You said it," John said.

Everyone then went inside the Rosemont Amphitheater.

"Hey, Nicole, why don't you go ahead and go inside," John said. "I gotta go backstage to prepare."

"Okay," Nicole said as she kissed John and he walked away. "So where are you guys sitting because John and I are sitting at the front?"

"Well, Shelton and I are sitting behind you," Delancey said.

"And Dave and I are sitting at the far right of the theater," Rochelle said.

"Well, let's go take our seats then," Nicole said.

The gang continued to walk but didn't notice Melina walking behind them.

"I wanna talk to you, Scott," Melina said.

"What do you want, Minnie Mouse?" Delancey said.

"What did you just called me?"

"I called you Minnie Mouse. Did I stutter?"

"You know what? You and the rest of Eddie's Angels can go straight to hell."

Everyone stopped walking and turned around.

"Gentlemen, why don't go ahead and save our seats," Rochelle said.

Dave and Shelton nodded their heads and walked away.

"Listen, bitch," Delancey said, "number one: if you try to cheat your way into winning the match and number two: if you try to mess up our plan, I swear to God, I will make your life a living hell."

"I'm not scared of you anymore, Delancey," Melina said.

"Oh, really?" Nicole said. "Then why were you hiding behind your little boyfriends when Delancey and I showed up on Smackdown a month ago? It sure did look like you were scared, otherwise, you wouldn't have challenged her to a match at Wrestlemania."

"You see, Melina," Rochelle said walking over to Melina and getting in her ear, "there's a thin line between being scared and defending yourself. You don't have what it takes to beat Delancey at Wrestlemania because deep down inside, you're still scared and you can't defend yourself. One piece of advice, don't be too sure of yourself...Minnie Mouse."

Eddie's Angels laughed at Melina and they went inside the theater.

The Hall of Fame ceremony was truly a wonderful ceremony. This year's inductees were Bret "The Hitman" Hart, Eddie Guerrero, Gene Okerlund, William "The Refrigerator" Perry, the Blackjacks, Tony Atlas, Verne Gagne, and "Sensational" Sherri.

John inducted William "The Refrigerator" Perry but almost the entire building was booing for him and even the crowd were chanting "Cena Sucks." John even did a Howard Cosell impersonation talking about William "The Refrigerator" Perry, in which Nicole found it funny.

After the ceremony, some of the WWE superstars got to meet the Hall of Fame inductees and take pictures with them. Nicole took pictures with "Sensational" Sherri and Bret Hart.

Then she, Delancey, and Rochelle gathered together to talk with Vickie Guerrero.

"Hi, Vickie," Nicole said.

"Nicole, Delancey, Rochelle. Hi," Vickie said as she hugged "Eddie's Angels."

"How are you?" Delancey said.

"I'm doing good. Girls, you remember Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy, don't you?"

"Hi," 14-year old Shaul said.

"Hi," 9-year-old Sherilyn said.

"Hi," Eddie's Angels said.

"These are for you," Rochelle said as she gave Vickie a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Oh, thank you, Rochelle," Vickie said.

"I thought those would cheer you up," Rochelle said, "especially when...your husband is inducted into the Hall of Fame."

"Eddie Guerrero was a great man," Delancey said. "Whenever I think about him, I suddenly cry my eyes out. It still hurts that he's gone."

"But being inducted into the Hall of Fame, it means that Eddie Guerrero's legacy will still live on," Nicole said, "and I know that he's looking down on us and would want us to celebrate this special time."

"Yes," Vickie said, "and I really appreciate what you're doing not only for Eddie, but for Rey as well. Eddie would be so proud."

"Excuse me," a photographer said, "would you like to have a picture taken? All of you?"

"Sure. Ladies?"

"Sure, very much," Rochelle said.

Everyone gathered and the photographer took their picture.

"Thank you," Vickie said.

"You're welcome," the photographer said. "This will be on the website."

"Cool," Delancey said as the photographer nodded his head and walked away.

"Vickie, Dave Batista and I have gathered us for dinner and we were wondering if you would like to join us," Rochelle said.

"Thank you," Vickie said, "but I already have dinner plans. I will be able to see you tomorrow though."

"Yes, you will," Nicole said.

"Well, we gotta go," Delancey said hugging Vickie, "so you have a good night."

"You too," Vickie said pulling away. "See you ladies tomorrow."

"You too," Nicole said.

"Bye, Shaul and Sherilyn," Rochelle said waving at Vickie's daughters.

"Bye," Shaul said.

"Bye," Sherilyn said.

Then "Eddie's Angels" walked away.

Several minutes later, John, Nicole, Shelton, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle arrived at a fancy restaurant. The gang were seated and the waiter came over and Dave ordered champagne.

"So any thoughts on Wrestlemania?" Dave said.

"Well, me, I gotta step my game up because Triple H, he's a tough act to follow," John said.

"Hey, I was there. He's a tough son of a bitch, I'll tell you that."

"Me, I gotta be extremely careful about Mickie James because that bitch will try anything to capture the Women's Championship," Nicole said.

"Hey, you ain't got to worry about me though," Delancey said. "I got Melina wrapped around my little finger and she's gonna know what it's like to be beaten up by a former Women's Champion."

"Well, as for me, I'm gonna dominate the Money-In-The-Bank Ladder match," Shelton said, "because me being a two-time Intercontinental Champion, it's time to get some real gold into the mix and that is to become the WWE Champion."

"Don't push your luck," John said.

"Well, one thing I'm hoping for is Rey winning the World Heavyweight Championship," Rochelle said. "I know that sounds wrong to you, Dave, but..."

"Hey, it's like I said back at No Way Out," Dave said, "Rey needs this, but you know I will be coming back for the World Heavyweight Title."

"You know, Dave Batista," Randy said coming over to the table, "you are a real piece of work, you know that. I mean, you've been a tag team champion with Rey Mysterio for a week, so can you even trust him if he became the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania?"

"You know what, Randy?" Delancey said. "Why don't you do us all a favor. Go find some escargot, suck on it, and then choke on it."

"You know, Randy," Nicole said, "you've been saying shit all damn day and you know what else? It's not gonna help you at Wrestlemania."

"Now if you excuse us," Dave said, "we're gonna have a nice, quiet dinner."

"And if you don't leave right away," John said, "we might as well take this outside."

"Hey, I said this before and I'll say it again," Randy said, "today is my birthday and I shouldn't be wasting it talking to you all. So you all have a great dinner."

Then Randy walked away.

"Anyways, let's have a good time and pretend that my ex-fiancé never showed up here," Nicole said.

"Yeah," everyone else said.

Then the waiter came with champagne and six glasses and everyone ordered their food. The waiter came with champagne and poured it in the six glasses. The waiter then left.

"I would like to make a toast," Dave said standing up holding his glass, "to another great Wrestlemania."

Everyone tipped their glasses and took a sip.

About 25 minutes later...

Everyone was eating dinner and drinking champagne and having a great conversation. Nicole turned her head to look at John, but he wasn't in his seat. Nicole figured John needed fresh air, so she got up from her seat to look for him. Nicole went to the outdoor section of the restaurant and spotted John looking at the view of Chicago. She walked over to him.

"Hey," Nicole said, "I knew I'd find you here."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Wrestlemania, so I needed to be alone," John said.

"I understand completely. The greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment is tomorrow and we both have butterflies in our stomachs."

"Yeah. I wanna ask you something. Did you ever began to fall in love with me the night I called you last year in Birmingham?"

"No. I was pretty stressed out when I broke up with Randy. But you talked to me more and you cared about me more and that's when I began to fall in love with you."

"Look at us now. Aren't we great together?"

"Yeah. I gotta tell you, we never fought and we never argued. We always worked out problems without a little argument or fight."

"We had some good times throughout the year, huh?"

"We had a lot of good times."

John then leaned in and lightly kissed Nicole on the lips. Nicole smiled and she kissed John back. The two were kissing each other passionately not noticing that Delancey was watching them. Delancey smiled and said,

"Nicole Mitchell, tomorrow night will be a night you'll never forget."

Delancey then walked back inside while John and Nicole were kissing and enjoying the view of Chicago.


	76. Wrestlemania 22

**Chapter 76: Wrestlemania 22 (The Final Chapter)**

The next day, Wrestlemania 22, the greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment, was being held in Chicago, Illinois. The event was sold out for months and the fans were ready and raring to go.

Nicole was pacing back and forth in front of the locker room and her Women's Championship match was coming up later. Maria then walked up to her.

"Hey, Nicole," Maria said.

"Hey, Maria," Nicole said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just all of a sudden nervous about my match later tonight."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yeah. Win or lose, I'm gonna be the longest reigning Women's Champion in the last decade."

"Hey, you're a great Women's Champion and you should be thankful that John Cena has helped you trained to be one."

"Well, if it wasn't for him, my dream never would've came true."

"Hey, girls," Delancey said coming forward.

"Hey, D."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Maria said.

"Okay."

Then Maria walked away.

"So I guess Wrestlemania is starting," Nicole said.

"Yeah, my match is first and I'm on my way," Delancey said.

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Nicole and Delancey hugged each other and Delancey walked away to the arena. Nicole then went inside the locker room to watch the match.

It was time for Wrestlemania's first match of the night: the Interpromotional Divas which was Delancey from RAW and Melina from Smackdown. MNM's entrance theme played and the ramp lifted to reveal a white limousine coming out. The driver came out of the limo and helped Melina out while photographers were taking pictures of her.

"The following is an Interpromotional Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way down to the ring representing Smackdown, Melina."

She walked down to the ring and did her ring entrance. She started prancing around and stood waiting for Delancey to come out. The lights in the arena faded to black and the Titantron showed the opening of the movie "The Matrix." The words on the titantron said,

"We are on-line, inside the greatest spectacle of sports entertainment called 'Wrestlemania 22.' It is an all-exclusive where absolutely anything can happen."

The Titantron switched to green as several men in sunglasses and suits came out and surrounded the ramp. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from behind.

"And her opponent representing RAW, Delancey Scott," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a long black vinyl coat with zipper in front and sunglasses. She walked down the ramp taking her sunglasses and coat off revealing a pink plaid halter bikini top, pink plaid shorts, and pink plaid skirted leg warmers. Delancey finally jumped up and did a pose before she went into the ring and did another pose. Then she got on two of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got back down and stared at Melina. Then the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Melina stared each other down and Melina spit Delancey in the face. Melina runs out of the ring and Delancey goes after Melina before Melina hits a forearm to Delancey. Melina throws Delancey back in the ring and then she hits a cross body from the top turnbuckle followed by a split leg drop. Melina catapults Delancey into the top turnbuckle and then Melina pulls Delancey by the hair.

Melina leaves the ring and Delancey goes out after Melina again. Melina hits a clothesline to Delancey and then she rolls Delancey back into the ring. Melina gets a back breaker and then stretches Delancey over her knee. Delancey slams Melina and then puts her in a bow and arrow with Melina's boot touching her head. Delancey hits some knees to Melina's back, but Melina got a kick to Delancey's head followed by forearms.

Delancey hits a kick to Melina's head but Melina hits a punch to Delancey, but Delancey comes back with a clothesline. Delancey slams Melina's head into the turnbuckle followed by an Irish whip. Melina moves and gets a sunset flip for a two count. Delancey kicks Melina in the gut followed by a flying face driver for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Tony announced.

After the bell, the referee raises Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey looked down at the unconscious Melina. She smiles at what she did and blew the kiss of death at Melina. She then leaves the ring and walks to the back.

Back in the locker room, Nicole was applauding.

"Oh, it looks like little Melina's problems are gonna get worse," Nicole said. "Too bad."

Later, Nicole was still in the locker room getting ready for her Women's Championship match and John was massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels good," Nicole said.

"I can sense that you're putting a lot of pressure on yourself for this match," John said.

"Yeah, I'm nervous and I'm going just a little bit crazy."

"Look, win or lose, you'll do fine. Just remember the milestone."

"I will."

"Alright, I'm done."

"Thank you."

Nicole got up, grabbed her St. Louis Cardinals jersey and baseball cap, and put them on. She was also wearing a red halter bikini top, red miniskirt, and black and red net arm warmers. Nicole turned to John and he gave her the Women's Championship Title belt.

"Look, I want you to know that no matter what happens tonight, I still love you," John said.

"I love you too," Nicole said as she kissed John. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck."

John then tapped Nicole on the butt and Nicole blew a kiss at John. She then left the locker room.

Then it was time for the triple threat match for the Women's Championship between Nicole, Trish, and Mickie James. Mickie's entrance theme played first and she came out from behind.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James."

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and waited for Nicole and Trish to come out. Trish's entrance theme played next and she came out from behind.

"And her opponents, first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus," Lillian announced.

Trish walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She wanted to get Mickie but the referee pulled her back. Then Nicole's entrance theme played last and she came out from behind.

"And from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole raised her title belt and walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and sat her belt down. Nicole took off cap letting down her curly hair and threw it into the crowd. Then she slowly took off her baseball jersey and threw that into the crowd as well. Nicole then stared at Mickie while the referee raised the Women's Title belt up in the air. Then he called for the bell.

Nicole and Trish went at it on Mickie in the middle of the ring to start the match. Nicole whipped Mickie into the ropes and then Trish yanked her out of the ring. Trish then got into the ring and tossed Nicole with a baseball slide out toward Mickie. Nicole threw Mickie into the ring and hit a leg drop over the ropes. Nicole and Trish double-teamed Mickie and took her out and then went at it in the corner.

Mickie rolled to the outside and Trish and Nicole traded right hands in the ring and then Nicole nailed a low dropkick to the knee. Nicole hit a snap on the knee and covered for two and Nicole worked over the leg in the corner around the ropes and then Trish kicked her off but Nicole came back with a stomp and then drove the knee right into the mat. Mickie then snuck up from behind and rolled Nicole up and nearly got the pinfall.

Mickie was going at Trish and Nicole pulled her from behind and powerslammed her in the middle of the ring. Mickie kicked out of a pin and then grabbed Nicole and slammed her head into Trish's. Mickie then kicked Nicole in the temple and went for the pin and Trish broke it up. Nicole got Mickie in the Boston Crab in the middle of the ring and she tried to fight away to the ropes, but Nicole got her in another hold. Mickie got up and rolled up Nicole. Trish then broke that pinfall.

Mickie locked Trish in a half Boston crab and then pulled the hair. Nicole then made the break and then Mickie rolled Nicole up for two. Mickie kicked Nicole's leg and tied Trish up in the ropes again and stomped right down on the back of the knee. Mickie went back to the leg and with a knee hold but then Trish countered with a whirlybird headscissors. Trish came back with forearm shots and Trish nailed a clothesline and then a spinebuster for a near fall. Nicole went for a splash in the corner but Mickie moved out of the way with getting both feet up and then headed up top. But then Trish flipped up for the Stratusphere but Mickie countered and covered for two.

Mickie threw blows at Nicole and took her with the tornado DDT out of the ring. Mickie went for a single leg to Trish but Trish countered into a small cradle for two. Mickie went for a headscissors in the corner but Trish came back with a running powerbomb for two. Trish nailed right hands and then did the MaTrish to miss a clothesline and then went for the Stratusfaction but Mickie then licked Trish in the lower areas and freaked Trish out. Mickie then went for Stratusfaction but botched it and nailed Trish with a Mick Kick and covered for the win!

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James," Lillian announced.

The referee handed Mickie the Women's Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. She then blew a kiss at Trish and left the ring. Nicole got inside the ring holding her head as she went to check on Trish. Mickie was at the ramp celebrating her win and gave a psychotic look. She blew a kiss at both Nicole and Trish and left the arena. Trish got up and asked for a microphone.

"Now everybody, I think you all should know that even though Nicole Mitchell lost the Women's Championship without being pinned or submitted, Nicole is still the longest reigning Women's Champion in the last ten years. Now, Nicole, Wrestlemania is not over yet because you're still hoping for Rey Mysterio to be the new World Heavyweight Champion and for John Cena to remain the WWE Champion. And, do you remember last year when you surprised the whole world by professing your love to John Cena? Well, before the night is over, the tables will turn in a good way and you'll see exactly what I mean."

Nicole smiled and Trish raised her left arm in the air. The two Divas left the ring and walked up the ramp before turning around and raising each other's arm in the air. Then Nicole and Trish went into the back.

"Okay, Trish, what's going on?" Nicole asked. "First, Rochelle says there's a surprise for me, now you? Is this something John or Delancey told you?"

"Well, yeah," Trish said. "I thought this will make you feel better since you're no longer the Women's Champion."

"Okay."

"Trust me, before the night is over, you're gonna believe that this will be the best Wrestlemania yet in your career."

"I would hope so."

"I gotta get going so I'll see you later."

"Okay, see ya."

"Great match."

Trish shook Nicole's hand and walked away. Then Nicole thought,

"If me kissing John was a big surprise at last year's Wrestlemania, what could be the big surprise for me this year? I hope what Trish is saying is true."

A little later, Nicole and Delancey were walking to the locker room to join Rochelle and Rey Mysterio for the World Heavyweight Championship match coming up. When the two girls reached the locker room, Nicole knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rochelle said from inside.

"It's Nicole and Delancey," Nicole said.

"Come in," Rey said.

Then Nicole and Delancey walked inside.

"Hey," Nicole and Delancey said.

"Hey," Rey and Rochelle said.

"So, Rey, are you ready?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, D, I'm ready," Rey said. "Rochelle and I were saying a little prayer and now, I'm pumped up and ready."

"Alright, that's what we like to hear," Nicole said.

"I got something for you ladies."

"Oh, really?" Rochelle said. "What is it?"

Rey went to his bag and took three multi-colored Hawaiian leis.

"Oh, Rey, how thoughtful of you," Delancey said.

"You girls are really angels sent from heaven and I'm glad that Eddie's spirit got you guys to help me," Rey said as he put the leis around "Eddie's Angels'" necks.

"We're happy to help you, Rey," Nicole said. "I just don't want Randy to ruin your dream and to get you crazy."

"I know. By the way, you girls look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Eddie's Angels said.

They were wearing Eddie Guerrero commemorative red T-shirts custom made into tube tops and black miniskirts. Delancey was also wearing black arm warmers with buckles. She and Nicole were wearing black boots and Rochelle was wearing black platform pumps.

"Alright, let's get the party started," Rochelle said.

"Yeah," everyone else as they left the locker room.

Then it was time for the triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Rey, Randy Orton, and Kurt Angle. The band, P.O.D., were playing Rey Mysterio's entrance theme "Booyaka 619" high up on the stage with "Eddie's Angels" dancing along in the top of the Titantron.

What you gonna do when we come for you?

Correle. Correle. Andale.

What you gonna do when we come for you?

Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)

Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)

Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio.

Ya llego el Rey Mysterio.

Bato cabron de San Diego.

Flash up on the scene like a brown crusader.

Blowing up screens like space invaders.

Too much damage for one to manage.

Going 51 50 'speaky Spanglish.'

Aste a un lado estoy pesado.

Vivo la vida peleando pecado.

Estados Unidos al otro lao.

A puebla Canada 619 solao.

Do it for my people yeah you gotta love it.

'Mexican' across the stomach.

So think nothing of it

But love it.

Trucha de la calle a la lucha.

Siempre represento con mi chacho cachucha.

619 simo mas da corra.

San Diego, Puerto Rico sinaloa.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)

Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)

Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio.

What you gonna do when we come for you?

Correle. Correle. Andale.

What you gonna do when we come for you?

Correle. Correle. Andale.

Mira, mira. Watcha, Watcha.

Cuidado con los celos porque matan.

Booyaka Booyaka el regeaton.

Me moda no Mysterio esta cabron.

One, two, three. It's the boy out of SD.

Como la ves.

Facil como uno, dos, tres.

Mr. DJ, play that rola otra vez.

And watch how many people go off.

Under the wooden cross, who's the boss.

Nadie brinca brinca.

Cielo Con mi vos brillo el cielo.

Alto porque me duele la alma.

Y deje mi cartera en Tijuana.

El soldado enmascarado ten cuidado.

Paisa paisa estas pasado.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)

Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)

Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio.

What you gonna do when we come for you?

Correle. Correle. Andale.

What you gonna do when we come for you?

Correle. Correle. Andale.

Making universal, speaking English.

The way we flip it is hard to distinguish.

Booyaka Booyaka el regeaton.

Mic check. Mic check. 1, 2, it's on.

Look at me now, el tijuanero.

Amazing the world con mascara de cuero.

Mira watcha el mero mero.

Disfruta la vida con todos sus perros.

It took a whole lot to get where I'm at.

But still ain't got ... but tats on my back.

Ink on my chest, and up down my arms.

I made it true stories and put in a songs.

La voz inocente en mi gente.

Truena fuerte como cuente.

That's just life in the 619. So hey, DJ, hit me one more time.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)

Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)

Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio.

What you gonna do when we come for you?

Correle. Correle. Andale.

What you gonna do when we come for you?

Correle. Correle. Andale.

During the performance, Rey popped up from under the ramp and made his way to the back. He had this funky head dress on when he re-emerged up with P.O.D. "Eddie's Angels" came down from the Titantron and joined Rey as the four walked down the ramp. Rey and Delancey jumped into the ring first and Rochelle got up the steps and went into the ring next. Nicole used Melina's ring entrance to get in the ring. The Angels continued dancing as Rey got on the turn buckles and raised his right arms in the air.

After the performance, Randy's entrance theme played and he came out from behind. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Randy then went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and began to talk trash to "Eddie's Angels." Then Kurt's entrance theme played next and he came out from behind and went into the ring with major pyro.

Randy grabbed the belt from the referee and nailed Kurt in the head with it before the bell and he and Rey then went at it. Randy sent Rey to the corner but Rey went for a springboard but Randy nailed him with a mid air dropkick for two. Kurt is back in and nailed a German suplex, but Randy blocked the second. Rey then went for a bulldog on Randy but Kurt nailed a German suplex on both men at the same time and Rey went flying across the ring!

Randy hit a neckbreaker on Kurt for two and then Kurt came back with a overhead belly to belly. Kurt got Randy on the top rope and then Rey came in and sent Kurt head first into Randy's crotch. Eddie's Angels were laughing as Rey knocked Kurt down and then Kurt propelled Rey into Randy on the top and Rey nailed a hurricanrana and then Kurt took Rey down for two. Kurt suplexed Randy back into the ring and covered for another two count and then went for the Ankle Lock but Rey came back in and was given a clothesline by Kurt for two. Kurt went for a sunset flip but Rey rolled through and hit a kick to the head for two. Rey then hit a tilt-a-whirl headscissors on Kurt. Rey went for the 619 but Kurt caught him in the ankle lock. Rey is tapping but the referee is distracted with Randy who has a chair.

Nicole grabbed the chair from Randy as Kurt knocked Randy off the apron and went back to the ankle lock but Randy came in and knocked Kurt down. Kurt and Randy traded right hands and then Kurt nailed a German suplex. Kurt hit another German suplex on Rey flipping him over and then another to Randy. Kurt nailed the Angle Slam on Rey over the top to the outside and then locked in the ankle lock on Randy! Randy tried to make the ropes but Kurt pulled him back in and Randy tapped but Rey has the referee. Kurt breaks the hold and knocked Rey down and locked in the ankle lock again but Rey came in with a drop of the dime onto Kurt for a near fall. Rey worked over Kurt in the corner and then Kurt came back sending Rey shoulder first into the ring post and to the outside. Kurt went for the Angle Slam on Randy but Randy reversed into the RKO but Delancey distracted the referee! Randy was about to attack Delancey and Delancey forced him. But Kurt sprung up and nailed a belly to belly on Randy from the top.

Rey then nailed a 619 around the ring post on Kurt and then a seated senton and a roll up for two on Kurt. Randy is back up and kicked Kurt to the outside and then hit a gutwrench into a neckbreaker for two. Randy stalked Rey but then Kurt came from behind with the Angle Slam for two! Kurt stalked Rey and went for the Angle Slam but Rey reversed into an arm drag sending Kurt outside and then hit the 619 on Randy! Rey hit the West Coast Pop on Randy and Rey has won!

Rey can't believe it as "Eddie's Angels" got into the ring and hugged Rey. The referee gives Rey the title belt and he hugs the title. His dreams have come true at Wrestlemania. The referee raised Rey's arm in the air along with "Eddie's Angels" and Rey went up on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight title belt in the air. Rey and Eddie's Angels left the ring and walked up the ramp to see Chavo and Vickie Guerrero standing at the top of the ramp. They came out and celebrated with Rey and "Eddie's Angels." They also know that Eddie Guerrero was looking down at them and was very proud.

A little later, Nicole and Delancey were walking to the locker room to join John for the WWE Championship match coming up. When they got there, Nicole knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" John said from inside.

"It's Nicole and Delancey," Nicole said.

"Come in."

Then Nicole and Delancey walked inside.

"Hey," Nicole and Delancey said.

"Hey, ladies," John said.

"So, John, are you ready?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, D, I'm ready," John said. "I'm not backing down quickly and I can't wait to kick Triple H's ass."

"I heard that."

"Here you go, ladies."

John picked up two black coats and black hats and gave them to Nicole and Delancey. The two girls then put them on. Nicole was wearing a red low-cut midriff tank top, black pants, and black suspenders. Delancey was wearing a glittery silver bustier, black pants, and a silver scarf with the engagement ring inside the hidden pocket.

"Wow, are we gonna have fun or what?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," Delancey said. "I actually like this."

"So are you ladies ready?" John asked.

"Are you?" Nicole said.

"Hell yeah."

"Alright, then let's go," Delancey said.

Then everyone left the locker room.

Then it was time for the WWE Championship match between John versus Triple H. Triple H's new entrance theme played and he emerged from the stage in a chair dressed as Conan the Barbarian. The music stopped and then his original entrance theme played as Triple H made his way down to the ring. He did his usual thing on the apron and got into the ring and then a video of the great depression then played on the titantron. The theme was whether you loved or hated the Chicago's gangsters, they sacrificed everything. Some gangster music played and the ramp lifted to reveal a gangster car and some guys coming out with guns surrounding the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from behind with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole and Delancey stood on both sides of John and all three took off their hats. Nicole actually kept her hat on. Then they fired guns into the air and took off their coats. John, Nicole, and Delancey walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. John raised his title belt in the air and he took off his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt off and threw it in the crowd. John gave his title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Nicole gave John a good luck kiss and left the ring with Delancey as the referee called for the bell.

John and Triple H locked it up and Triple H grabbed a side headlock and then a hammerlock. John reversed but Triple H with a go behind to escape. Triple H laughed and they locked up again and Triple H worked the arm with the wrist lock into a hammerlock and shoved John down and John looks frustrated. Another lock up and Triple H backed John to the corner and gave John a knee to the gut.

Triple H hit an elbow in the corner and then John went for an FU out of nowhere but Triple H dropped out the back and hit a huge right hand to knock John down. John and Triple H locked up again and John was tossed to the outside. John came back in with right hands and worked Triple H over in the corner and then sent him to the corner and nailed a back drop for two. John nailed a fisherman's suplex for another two count and then locked in a rear naked choke. Triple H fought out and backed John to the corner and went for a right hand but John blocked and hit right hands of his own. John then sent Triple H hard to the corner and Triple H flipped over the top to the outside!

John followed out and Triple H gave him a thumb to the eye and then went up the aisle with John, but John back dropped him onto the steel stage. John sent Triple H back into the ring and covered for one, and then hammered away with more right hands. Triple H came back with a high knee and then hammered away with right hands on John. Triple H choked at John and then headed to the outside and whipped John right into the ring steps. Triple H nailed a straight right hand to the jaw and then sent John back into the ring where he covered for a two count. Triple H nailed a suplex and then scored with a knee drop for another two count.

John fought back with a shot to the gut and then some right hands but then Triple H came back with the facebuster and then a vicious clothesline for two. Triple H nailed a neckbreaker and again got another two count. John fought back with some kicks to the gut and then some right hands but then Triple H came back with a swinging neckbreaker for another near fall. Triple H locked in a neck vice but John fought out but then found himself in a sleeper. John fought out again and backed Triple H to the corner and broke clean but then ran into Triple H's boot. John then came back with a flying clothesline and right hands and then Triple H kicked him in the gut but ran into another clothesline. John nailed a powerslam and then a spinning powerbomb. John went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Triple H got up and hit a spinebuster for two!

John came back with a flying shoulder, and another, and then landed in a sleeper but John reversed into a modified side suplex. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle and hit a drop toe hold and locked in the STFU! Triple H crawled towards the ropes and finally made it. John stalked Triple H and went for the FU but Triple H blocked and shoved John to the corner and the referee got squashed. Triple H then gave both of them a low blow in one fowl swoop! Triple H mocked John and then gave him the DX crotch chop. Triple H went under the ring and pulled out the sledgehammer. Nicole and Delancey tried to stop Triple H but he threatened the girls both with the sledgehammer. Triple H went to nail John but John fought him off with right hands, but then ran right into a sledgehammer shot from Triple H. Triple H crawled into a cover and the referee is coming to and made the count but John kicked out! Triple H covered again but John kicked out yet again!

Triple H went for the Pedigree but John back dropped out of it. John went for the FU and he nailed it for another two count! John, Nicole, and Delancey couldn't believe it as John went up top for a cross body but Triple H ducked and then went for the Pedigree but John stepped through and locked in the STFU again! Triple H screamed in pain and he's close the to the ropes and he looks to have passed out! The referee checked his arm but he says alive on the third check but then Triple H had no choice but to tap out!

Nicole and Delancey got into the ring as the referee gave John the title belt and raised his arm in the air along with Nicole and Delancey. But the crowd was not happy that John has retained his WWE Championship here tonight. John then asked for a microphone.

"Now, now. I know that some of you wanted Triple H to be the WWE Champion, but I know that there's still some soldiers that still wanna ride with me. But the reason I'm still standing in this ring tonight is because of one person, someone very close to me, and that person is you...Nicole Mitchell." John walked over to Nicole and took her right hand. "Nicole, you were always the one person that believed in me most and my life won't be complete until I give you what you truly deserve." Delancey pulled out the little jewelry box from her scarf and gave it to John. He opened it and Nicole's widen in amazement as she started to cry. She covered her mouth as John got down on one knee. "Nicole Dawn Mitchell, will you marry me?"

Nicole, all of a sudden, starts crying as John and Delancey smiled at her. Nicole took the microphone from John and said,

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

John took the ring out of the box and put it on Nicole's finger. Nicole hugged John and John kissed her with all of his heart. Then he raised her left arm in the air. Nicole then walked over to Delancey and the two girls hugged. Then everyone left the ring and went to the back.

"Surprise!" Delancey said. "So what did you think?"

"I'm still speechless," Nicole said. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone so you can enjoy this wonderful moment."

Then Delancey walked away.

"Are you serious?" Nicole asked. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"Yes, I mean it," John said. "Nicole, you're the best thing that's happen to me and with everything I've earned so far, the next thing I wanted was to marry you, and that is something that would make my life complete."

"Oh, John, I feel exactly the same way. You picked the best day to purpose to me. And that, John Cena, is a big time moment."

John and Nicole then kissed each other passionately.

"So do you think that Randy will be pissed when he finds out that you're gonna marry me?" John said.

"I don't care about him," Nicole said. "I care about you. Randy can kick and scream and cry all he wants, but it's not gonna change the fact that I'm now finally engage to you, Doctor of Thuganomics."

John smiled and he and Nicole shared another kiss, but this time, it was longer.

After Wrestlemania was over, John and Nicole, along with Shelton and Delancey, went back to the hotel to change and took the 24-minute trip to Downtown Chicago to the Hyatt Regency where Dave and Rochelle's Wrestlemania after-party was.

The four got out of the elevator and were walking down the hallway. Then they finally reached the hotel room.

"Is this it?" John said.

"Yeah, this is it," Nicole said.

"They sure picked a good place to have the party," Shelton said.

"Yes, they did," Delancey said.

Then Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Rochelle opened the door.

"Hey, everyone," Rochelle said.

"Hey," John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey said.

"Congratulations, Nicole."

"Thank you," Nicole said as she hugged Rochelle.

"Well, come in. Join the party."

Then everyone went inside and closed the door. The guests that were there were Torrie Wilson, Billy Kidman, Trish, Ashley, Matt Hardy, the Big Show, Chris Benoit, Chavo Guerrero, Vickie Guerrero and her daughters Shaul and Sherilyn, Rey Mysterio and his wife, Angie, and two kids Dominic and Aaliyah, and Kristal Marshall. They all greeted John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey and even gave their congratulations to John and Nicole on their engagement. John went to play pool with Dave, Rey, and Chavo, Shelton and Delancey went to speak with the guests, and Nicole went to the bedroom because her cell phone was ringing. Nicole took it out of her purse and saw that her mom, Danielle, was calling her. Nicole sat down on the bed and answered the call.

"Hi, mom," Nicole said.

"Hi, Nicole," Danielle said calling from her home in St. Louis, Missouri where she was having a party. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm so happy. Oh, my god. Did you watch Wrestlemania?"

"Yes, I did. Nicole, I'm proud of you and I'm happy that you and John are finally engaged."

"Thank you. I'm still speechless at the moment and I can't even stop looking at the ring. Does Dad know that I'm engaged?"

"Yes. In fact, a month ago, John called your father asking him for your hand in marriage."

"Oh, my god. How thoughtful of him."

"Yes. You should've heard the happiness in his voice when he called and told me the news."

"I'll bet he was pretty happy."

"He was. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm at an after-party with John and some friends at a hotel."

"Well, you have a great time and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie."

Nicole then ended the call and put her cell phone back in her purse. She then left the bedroom to join the party.

Nicole went over to the buffet table to get something to eat when Rochelle walked over to her with a glass of champagne in her right hand.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said.

"Oh. Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm doing just fine."

"Wonderful. So, how does it feel to be the future Mrs. John Cena?"

"There are no words to describe it. I'm still speechless at the moment."

"So how do you think everyone is gonna react when they find out that you and John are engaged?"

"Probably the first question will be 'Is Nicole Mitchell finally gonna walk down the aisle?' and the answer is, of course, yes."

"You'll probably hear that on Entertainment Tonight."

"Yeah."

"What about Randy? How do you think he's gonna react when he finds out that you're gonna marry John?"

"It's like I told John, I don't care about him, I care about John. Randy can kick and scream and cry all he wants, but it's not gonna change the fact that I'm now finally engage to the WWE Champion."

"That's true."

"Hey, ladies," Trish said.

"Hey, Trish," Nicole said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rochelle said and walked away.

"So, how are you holding up?" Trish asked.

"I'm holding up just fine," Nicole said. "I'm not too disappointed that I lost the Women's Championship to Mickie James though, but Wrestlemania 22 was the best one yet for me."

"I told you so. Listen, I never got the chance to apologize for not listening to you about Mickie James. I guess I was too caught up with her, I had no idea of how psychotic she was going to be."

"I understand. You didn't want to hurt her feelings, but like Delancey said, a crazy person does not have feelings."

"Yeah. I must admit that you were a great Women's Champion and you becoming it for nearly eight months made you an even better wrestler. You should thank John for training you to become the Women's Champion."

"Hey, if it wasn't for him, my dream would never have come true."

"So, Nicole, could I be one of your bridesmaids for the wedding?"

"Yes, Trish, of course."

Then Nicole and Trish hugged each other.

Several minutes into the party, Nicole was having a conservation with Delancey, Rochelle, and Ashley until John walked over to them.

"Hey, ladies," John said.

"Hey, John," the girls said.

"I hope y'all are being nice to my future wife here."

"Of course we are, considering that you're marrying her," Ashley said.

"When is the big day, actually?" Rochelle asked.

"I'm thinking sometime around the holiday season," John said. "What do you think, baby?"

"I'd like that," Nicole said.

"Great."

"So, who are you going to choose as your bridesmaids?" Delancey said.

"Well, Trish already asked me and I said yes," Nicole said. "What about you three?"

"Are you kidding?" Rochelle said.

"No."

"Okay. Then we accept," Ashley said.

"Of course, I need one more bridesmaid and I've already considered my sister, Amy, as my maid of honor."

"Well, I guess I have a pretty good idea who's gonna be my best man," John said.

"What about your groomsmen?"

"I think I got that covered too."

Then "Overjoyed" by Stevie Wonder played in the background.

"Would you like to dance?" John asked.

"It'll be my pleasure," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole went over to the other side of the living room, along with Torrie and Billy, Ashley and Matt, Chavo and Vickie, Rey and Angie, Shelton and Delancey, and Dominic and Shaul, and started slow dancing.

Over time, I've been building my castle of love

Just for two, though you never knew you were my reason

I've gone much too far for you now to say

That I've got to throw my castle away

Over dreams, I have picked out a perfect come true

Though you never knew it was of you I've been dreaming

The sandman has come from too far away

For you to say come back some other day

And though you don't believe that they do

They do come true

For did my dreams

Come true when I looked at you

And maybe too, if you would believe

You too might be

Overjoyed, over loved, over me

Over hearts, I have painfully turned every stone

Just to find, I had found what I've searched to discover

I've come much too far for me now to find

The love that I've sought can never be mine

And though you don't believe that they do

They do come true

For did my dreams

Come true when I looked at you

And maybe too, if you would believe

You too might be

Overjoyed, over loved, over me

And though the odds say improbable

What do they know

For in romance

All true love needs is a chance

And maybe with a chance you will find

You too like I

Overjoyed, over loved, over you, over you

After dancing to that song, John and Nicole went out to the private terrace.

"Wow. It's a beautiful night, is it?" John said.

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said.

"Nicole?"

"Yes."

"What's your fantasy of a dream wedding day?"

"Well, my fantasy is marrying you inside a big church with all of our friends and family. After that, we would make our grand entrance by riding in a stretch limo to the reception. And finally, I would love to spend our honeymoon in either Hawaii, London, or Italy. Whatever suits you."

"Well, I'll make sure that your dream comes true when the day comes."

Nicole smiled and John leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Back inside the hotel room, everyone was observing the romantic moment.

"This next song goes out to John and Nicole," Rochelle said.

She switched the next song on the stereo and "Vision of Love" by Mariah Carey started playing through the speakers outside of the terrace. John and Nicole heard the song and looked at the window where everyone was watching. They all walked away and John and Nicole smiled.

"I guess they knew we were gonna be out here," Nicole said.

"Yes, they did," John said.

Then the two started to slow dance.

Treated me kind

Sweet destiny

Carried me through desperation

To the one that was waiting for me

It took so long

Still I believed

Somehow the one that I needed

Would find me eventually

I had a vision of love

And it was all that you've given to me

Prayed through the nights

Felt so alone

Suffered from alienation

Carried the weight on my own

Had to be strong

So I believed

And now I know I've succeeded

In finding the place I conceived

I had a vision of love

And it was all that you've given to me

I had a vision of love

And it was all that you've given me

I've realized a dream

And I visualized

The love that came to be

Feel so alive

I'm so thankful that I've received

The answer that heaven has

Sent down to me

You treated me kind

Sweet destiny

And I'll be eternally grateful

Holding you so close to me

Prayed through the nights

So faithfully

Knowing the one that I needed

Would find me eventually

I had a vision of love

And it was all that you've given to me

I had a vision of love

And it was all

That you turned out to

Be

At the end of the song, John and Nicole shared another long, passionate kiss under the stars as they dreamed about their future together.

**THE END**

**Well, the story is finally finished and I hope you enjoyed it. I might do some more editing but please review and tell me your favorite part or what did you like about the story. I had so much fun writing "Breakaway," I'm writing the sequel! Also, read my other stories and please review!**


End file.
